


Yuri on ice-黎明

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), _ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 263,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

黑暗的長廊不斷的延伸，在那看似沒有盡頭的前方有著微量的光芒，震耳欲聾的喘息聲還在四周迴盪，他使力的拖著步伐向前衝去，然後轉開了銅製的手把，隨著逐漸亮起的白光他閉上了眼睛用手遮擋著…  
那是一個簡潔又不失優雅的客聽，藍色的沙發上似乎還半躺著一個人，這樣熟悉的場景與氣味讓他眼眶一紅，接著他衝了上去撲進了那懷抱之中。  
「勇利！」對方驚豔的喊了一聲，語調裡充滿了寵溺的溫柔，溫暖的指尖在他髮稍裡搓揉著，舒服到讓勇利瞇了瞇眼睛。  
「維克多…」當勇利喊出這聲音時，字句裡卻夾滿了苦澀的哽咽，濃濃的鼻音上揚，彷彿下一秒眼淚就要落下了。  
「怎麼了，勇利？」維克多輕柔的說著，像是在哄著小孩一般輕拍著勇利的後背，這時勇利更發出了一聲哽咽，緊緊的抱住了維克多的腰間，把自己給埋了進去。  
「你去哪裡了，維克多？我好想你。」  
「我一直都在這裡阿。」  
「騙人…」  
「真的，我什麼時候騙過勇利了？」  
勇利忽然的抬起頭，對上那冰藍的雙眼，正想要反駁什麼的時候，腦袋裡閃過的畫面讓他一陣頭痛，緊接是一片的空白。  
「那從今天開始我會一直待在勇利身邊都不離開好嗎？」也許是勇利一閃而逝的痛苦神情，也許是現在茫然的樣子，這讓維克多忍不住的溫柔安慰著，然後輕輕的揉著勇利滑順的短髮。  
像是被順毛的小狗，勇利安心的再度窩回了維克多的懷抱，開心的蹭了兩下之後閉上了眼睛柔聲的說著，「約好了，維克多。」  
「嗯，約好了。」  
在安心的閉上眼睛之後，勇利的耳邊還能響起維克多呢喃的嗓音。

勇利…

勇利…

勇利…

就這樣一遍遍的呼喊，然後漸漸的消失。

當勇利睜開眼睛，從厚重窗簾布外傾瀉的一點陽光灑在他的眼皮上，他伸手遮擋了一下然後坐起身來。  
維克多你這個大騙子！  
勇利不知道在心裡罵了多少次，接著把頭埋進了膝蓋裡，眼淚不斷的落下，四周安靜到只有他自己的啜泣聲，也不知道哭了多久之後，勇利這才抬起頭，從旁邊的後背包裡拿出了一個塑膠包裝，用力的把裡面的內容物給壓碎後撕開，接著一小口一小口吃起了沒有什麼味道的口糧。  
迅速的吃完之後，勇利這才拿出了寶特瓶，擰開了瓶蓋小小的灌下了一口，在這種時候乾淨的水源並不好找，雖然嘴巴裡還有一點乾澀的感覺，但是在還可以忍耐的範圍內，勇利並不打算多喝。  
有些茫然的他看著地面上的陽光，然後小心的站起了身子走到了窗邊，挨著窗緣透過窗戶看向了外頭的景象，在灰色的大馬路上到處都是拋棄的車輛，三三兩兩的人影走在房屋的陰暗處，他看著那些不良於行的樣貌，突然非常害怕的會看見自己熟悉的影子。  
這已經是第三天了，距離他跟維克多分開的那天過了兩晚了，他應該要在昨天白天就回基地去的，可是他執拗的想在這裡等，那可是維克多，維克多‧尼基福羅夫！沒有什麼可以難倒他的。  
勇利只能這麼安慰著自己。

但事實卻是從分開的那天起，勇利就再也沒見過他了。

那明明是個安全點，那個商場已經被他們清成了安全區域，他們只要小心的從安全入口進去提取補給品就可以，卻不知是誰沒有把通道關好，在勇利跟維克多進去的時候裡面已經入侵了一部分喪屍，而他們的出現就像是巨大的美味鮮肉，瞬間成為了所有的焦點。  
「該死的，誰沒關好門！」維克多大罵了一句，接著拉著勇利拐進了旁邊的通道，背後傳來的是不成音節的嘶吼聲以及追趕的腳步聲。  
在這種時候如果隨意開槍只會引來更多的喪屍，所以撤退變成了最好的選項，雖然以速度上來說，這些喪屍因為肌肉與關節組織硬化的關係，行動上並沒有活人這麼俐落，可是喪屍不會累，不存在於體能的問題，要是不盡早甩開的話，就只會成為他們口裡的佳餚。  
「勇利──快點！」維克多撞開了安全通道的鐵門，對著勇利伸手喊道。  
樓梯的階梯形式對關節來說是個負擔，這樣一來更能拖延住這群喪屍的行動，在加上他們上來的時候通道還是安全的，所以維克多才想到要從安全通道原路逃生回去，然而他們才往下走了幾階，底下就傳來了大量的嘶吼聲，這讓維克多眉心一擰又拉著勇利改往樓上跑去。  
「有太多的漏洞了！根本不清楚是哪裡門沒關好！」勇利邊跑邊說，在他們背後的腳步聲是越來越多，就像是恐怖的低級電影一般，然而這卻是他們的現實。  
在這樣下去被追到也只是時間上的問題，往上的階梯最後也只是通往頂樓，一旦被卡死在頂樓一切就結束了，盤算著整個商場的圖面以及他們所建立的安全點，維克多猛然的拉開了第十一樓層的安全鐵門，朝著打開的走廊裡追感而來的喪屍連開了兩槍，頓時紅黑的鮮血在走廊裡炸裂，伴隨著一股刺鼻的腥臭氣味。  
他們踩過厚厚的血糊以及混滿白黃的大腦組織和一抹青綠的黑塊之後，眉頭微微一皺，把黏膩的噁心感與啪搭的腳步聲給甩在了背後，在穿過了整排的辦公室區域時，辦公室裡頭還有被鎖在裡面的喪屍，正不斷的衝了過來敲打著透明玻璃，這時候他們不只一次的慶幸著這防彈玻璃的設計阻隔了這一切。  
在通過了辦公室的長廊之後，底端坐落著是一個員工專用的電梯，而電梯的位子則是永遠的被停在了四樓，這時勇利看了一眼維克多，在明白對方的意圖之後，兩人各拉了一邊電梯門板，硬是把電梯入口給拉了開來，這時他們身後追趕而來的腳步聲也越來越近，他們幾乎沒有猶豫的時間，兩人便快速的從後背包裡拿出了止滑的手套戴上，然後順著電梯的纜線開始攀爬而下。  
就在勇利跟著維克多的腳步剛爬下去沒有多久之後，一群喪屍也跟著追趕而來，伸長著腐敗的雙手往電梯裡的通道亂抓一把，這一抓卻是掠過了勇利的頭頂帶起了陣陣的掌風，那微妙的感覺讓勇利產生了一陣噁心。  
「頭往左偏，勇利！」這時下方的維克多喊道，邊用左手支撐著整個身體的平衡，掏出了手槍，伸直了右手便朝著入口處的喪屍射擊，只見子彈直直的略過了勇利的右邊臉頰射穿了電梯口的喪屍腦袋，紅黑色的血液開始散落進通道內側，這讓勇利連忙的低下了頭閉上了一口氣，但仍然被些許淋到身上的腥臭液體給嗆的厲害。  
但是他們沒有時間可以覺得噁心，就在勇利再度抬頭往上看時，看見的便是其他跟著湧入電梯口的的喪屍，沒有智能的喪屍們只會憑藉著聲音、氣味及視線做追逐，因為不存在智慧的反應，所以即使是到了盡頭的懸崖，只要有獵物他們都會為了追捕而跟著跳了下去。  
為了避免這些喪屍追著他們而跳進電梯通道裡，兩人只能不斷的用子彈射穿了探出頭來的喪屍，很快的在電梯入口堆滿了小小的屍堆，而這形成的阻礙稍稍的緩減了喪屍的追趕，所以趁著這個空檔兩人下滑到了電梯的頂部，當靴子踏上金屬板上時，整個通道都迴盪了康啷的一聲。  
「這個纜線應該夠堅固吧。」維克多笑著說道，邊踢了踢腳下的電梯。  
「你不覺得現在才再想這個問題太晚了嗎？那現在怎麼辦？總不能一直待在這裡，上面的東西遲早會跟著跳下來的。」勇利無奈得說著，邊指了指上頭變得有些小的喪屍們，雖然距離會產生美感，他們之間隔了五個樓層，勇利依然覺得那些東西看起來一點都不可愛。  
「電梯停在四樓，所以這裡的電梯口打開來的話會是五樓，我是不建議我們打開這扇門。」維克多聳了聳肩笑著說道。  
「五樓跟六樓的喪屍最多，病毒爆發得時候太多人卡在這兩樓被咬死了。」勇利認真的看了維克多一眼，其實看起來他們也沒什麼選項可以挑。  
在彼此的眼神裡看見了一樣的想法之後，維克多便從後背包裡拿出了一把匕首，在蹲下身子後朝著電梯的一個通風蓋一翹，半片金屬片就被他翻了開來，他彎著腰往電梯裡頭探了進去，只見地面上一片乾涸的血跡，但幸運的是沒有看見任何喪屍的蹤影。  
小心翼翼的維克多拉挺了身子後跳進了電梯裡頭，在盡量不發出一點聲響下，他從電梯口半開的縫隙看了出去，在確定電梯外頭也沒有任何的喪屍影子之後，這才揮了揮手示意著勇利下來。  
當兩人的身影從電梯頂端消失之後，在電梯上方入口集聚的喪屍則是因為找不到獵物而逐漸散了開來。  
「看來我們運氣不錯，電梯裡至少是安全的。」維克多對著跳下來的勇利笑道，然而後者則是給了他一個無法認同的表情。  
這時勇利的表情就像是在說著，如果真的幸運就不會遇上有人把安全通道打開的狀況，然而維克多只是笑了笑，接著把勇利給擁進了懷裡。  
「至少我們都還活著，阿阿─好想吻勇利喔！但是我們兩個現在都臭的不行。」  
在身上還染著點點喪屍血跡的現在，饒是維克多也沒辦法毫不在乎的吻了下去，要是一個不小心吻到噁心的血臭味那可是永生難忘的事情，說不定還會因此感染上病毒。  
看了維克多一眼，勇利無奈的笑了笑，輕輕的推了對方一把示意著，現在可不是讓你做這種事情得時候，接著兩人收起了臉上的笑容，輕巧的靠在電梯門口，小心的把門口的縫隙給拉開了些許。  
雖然外面並沒有喪屍在遊蕩，但是金屬發出的細微嘎嘰聲還是讓兩人都緊張了一下，好在沒有看到什麼東西跑出來之後，維克多便側著身子從電梯口閃了出來。

這一樓層剛好是運動用品的區域，維克多隨手的撈了幾件運動上衣後，便塞進了自己的包包裡頭以及勇利手上，反正本來要拿的東西也拿不到了，不如拿幾件乾淨的衣服到安全區換上讓自己好過一些。  
兩人小心的踏著腳步，在運動用品區的正中央看見了早就停止運轉的手扶梯，壓低了腰身，兩人小心翼翼的下了樓，接著毫不意外的在三樓廚具區看見了三三兩兩的喪屍在遊蕩，維克多朝著勇利比了比噤聲的動作之後，便迅速的彎著身子下了階梯躲到了其中一個貨架邊，他看了看喪屍的方向及路線之後，朝著勇利揮了揮手，片刻勇利也迅速的竄到了維克多的身旁，他小心的張著嘴盡量不發出聲音的喘了一口氣，這時他們都能感覺到自己的腎上腺素開始被激發到了極致。  
再度朝著對方互看了一眼，維克多對著勇利露出了一個溫柔的笑容後，便捏了捏勇利的掌心試圖帶給對方一點安慰。  
而在那之後維克多又指了指斜前方向下的手扶梯，趁著喪屍的注意力轉過去的時候兩人又彎著身體衝了下去。  
這看似短短的路程，卻讓兩人的心臟都跳的快速，在這商場裡集聚的喪屍數量太多了，只要驚動了一小部份，其他的就會瘋狂的追來，所以他們只能十分小心的避免引起過多的注意，畢竟他們好不容易才甩開了之前追逐過來喪屍們，可不想再這種時候再被追上一次。  
然而待在二樓的喪屍太過於密集，實在是很難在不驚動什麼之下逃往一樓，維克多掃了一圈整個二樓的區域，他看向了勇利用嘴型無聲的說著，我真得好想吻你。  
勇利無奈的瞪了一眼不正經的維克多，心想著都什麼時候了還可以想這種事情，然而下一秒，維克多卻是拉住了勇利把他的頭抵在了自己的頸邊，他微微的低了頭在勇利的耳邊說著。  
「我會把他們引開，然後從安全門那裡下去，等一下你直接從手扶梯衝到一樓的大門，外面的太陽很大，他們的行動力會下降追不了太久，第一個街口轉角有輛備用車，你開那台車去安全屋等我，我會開我們停在安全門外的車去跟你會合，最遲我明天上午會到，如果我沒到不要等我。」  
維克多說完邊往勇利的手裡塞了一把鑰匙，接著露出了一個好看的笑容，就在勇利搖頭著還來不及說出反對的話時，只見維克多再度用口型說了一句，我愛你，勇利。  
緊接他翻身出了手扶梯，故意發出了聲響引得所有喪屍的注意，在這情況下就算是勇利想反對也來不及了，他只知道維克多的速度比自己快，斷然得追上去只會打亂維克多的計畫，最後勇利只能憤怒得槌了自己一拳後連忙的跑往一樓。  
雖然因為維克多的舉動，一樓的喪屍也被引得開始往二樓圍堵，但由於一樓是挑高整片落地玻璃窗的設計，太陽會照射進大廳，所以會在一樓閒晃的喪屍並不多，也因此要抵擋這些衝往二樓的喪屍逃生對勇利來說並不是難事。  
當他拿出匕首朝著手扶梯上的喪屍脖子插上了一刀之後，一個翻身跨過了扶手，從還有半樓高度的手扶梯上跳落在地面，緊接他奔向了大門出口朝著身後的喪屍開了幾槍，趁這個機會試圖吸引走那些喪屍的注意，而這是勇利在逃出前僅僅能為維克多所做的。

在逃出大門之後，勇利實在很想繞到建築的後方的安全門去找維克多，但是旁邊的小巷子因為照不太到陽光的關係，躲了很多的喪屍，這條巷子又是繞去安全門的必經之路，看了一眼在陰暗巷口裡開始蠢蠢欲動的身影，勇利只得遵照維克多的計畫先行離開。  
畢竟要是擅自脫離行動反而造成兩人錯過的話會更不好，即便擔心著，勇利仍然快速的奔跑，邊擊斃了街道上陰影處朝著自己奔來的喪屍們。  
雖然因為紫外線會降低他們的活力，導致他們本能上的會閃躲陽光，但這並不代表他們不會在大太陽底下追逐自己，畢竟新鮮血肉的誘惑又大的多。  
這時勇利只能快速的踹開了站在轎車旁朝著自己襲來的喪屍，把喪屍一腳給踹倒在了地上之後，迅速的開了一槍，噴濺的液體灑滿了整片，而空洞的大腦似乎在控訴著什麼，看著那一抹黑綠露出，讓勇利皺了一下眉頭，但是他的動作卻沒有因此而慢了下來。  
快速的用車鑰匙打開了轎車的駕駛座後，勇利連忙的鑽了進去，接著發動了引擎一個急速倒退剎車，勇利把轎車給開出了大路，從後照鏡裡看了一眼後方追逐而來的喪屍之後，勇利只能逼迫自己不去把轎車繞到安全門那裡，要是開車過去驚動了附近的喪屍又把這裡的喪屍帶過去的話，這才會造成維克多的困難，於是心一橫，勇利撞翻了前面阻攔的喪屍後，又趕緊後退往右一偏直直的駛了出去，為了避免這些喪屍捲進車子底盤讓車子報廢，又要能確實的造成這些喪屍的行動受損，對勇利來說是一件困難的事，但這也是他少數能替維克多做的，至少要讓前方大門的喪屍沒有機會在維克多脫困後去圍剿他。  
雖然能夠做的有限，但是不這麼做的話，勇利的心就難以平復下來，這不是第一次他們分開行動，雖然每一次的最後維克多最總是能在約好時間內出現，但是勇利還是不能習慣，不能不去害怕著每一次的分開。

冷靜一點，沒事的！只是分開一下子而已。

勇利安慰著自己，他必須趁著天還亮著的時後把車開到安全屋去，不然夜晚裡的喪屍不但行動上快上了一些，連各種殘存的感官都比白天還要來的敏感，在加上那又是那些東西慣性出來的獵食時間，到時候被卡在喪屍潮裡反而更加的糟糕。  
看著仍然絢麗的日光，勇利堅定的開在道路上，那曾經熱鬧的街上除了廢棄而停的東倒西歪的車輛，剩下的就只有稀疏的喪屍在路上閒晃，過去的那些繁華，都只能在無限的唏噓當中顯漏出一點遺憾。  
當勇利終於抵達安全屋之後，太陽已經快要下山，趁著還有一點黃昏的餘光，勇利把車停在了安全屋的不遠處，抓準了時機下了車之後，先是一個彎腰伸腿絆倒了離他最近的喪屍，接著勇利拔出了匕首朝著倒地喪屍的脖子一插，完美的破壞了腦幹結構後，這讓喪屍抖了抖兩下便不再繼續動作。  
雖然以勇利身上有的裝備來說，開槍的安全性明顯高上許多，但是在現在的情況下開槍，槍響也只會導致街上的喪屍們的追逐與靠攏。  
勇利可不想讓安全屋外的喪屍都擠了過來，雖然照目前的時間來看，維克多要在天黑前抵達這裡是不太可能，畢竟夜晚開車的行為跟本是昭告喪屍們美味食物的方位，所以最安全的方式是停在安靜空曠的地方，用著窗簾布把所有玻璃給遮了起來，然後盡量不要做上太大的動作安靜的待上一夜，等待白天後再繼續行動著。  
所以當勇利快速的插上鑰匙擰開了大門入口之後，他快速竄了進去再度把門給緊緊的鎖上，而這時候在屋外追逐到一半分不清楚發生什麼事的喪屍們，只能憑藉著本能用著指甲刮著鐵製的門口，雖然沒有智慧的他們並不清楚是怎麼一回事，但他們仍不放棄的在勇利最後出現的地方搜刮了一陣子。  
不過此刻的勇利並沒有多餘的心思可以關注外頭喪屍們的行為，為了保險起見勇利決定再一次的檢查著這小屋內的所有的出入口以及房間，雖然稍早他跟維克多才從這個屋子出發去商場，但是經過商場的經驗之後，勇利不得不小心一點，說不準今天白天的時候是否也有其他組人馬進來休息過，萬一又遇到一個該死沒有鎖門的愚蠢傢伙，到時候倒楣的還是自己。  
畢竟這個安全屋整個基地裡的人都知道的，也幾乎是人人都可以在出發時申請這間小屋的備份鑰匙，所以誰也不能保障不會有同樣的事情再發生一次，好在整個安全屋就如同他們早上離開時一樣，沒有一絲的變化，這才讓勇利稍稍的放下了緊繃的神經，窩在了一樓客廳的一角，靜靜的看著緊閉的大門。  
然而直到了夜幕降臨，大門仍然沒有響起任何的開門聲，在這樣看來今天晚上維克多是不可能抵達安全小屋了，畢竟自己到達的時間就已經很不安全了，更別提維克多需要更多的時間來擺脫那些追擊的喪屍，他現在肯定在某個空地度過這個夜晚，等著隔日早晨再繼續趕車抵達。  
一定是這樣的！  
勇利只能這樣說服著自己，接著在客廳一角小心的亮起了微弱的手電筒，做為屋內的臨時照明，為了避免光亮透過窗簾的縫隙照射出去而引起喪屍的注意，勇利只能很小心的找個安全的位子待著，然後換上了稍早維克多塞給他的運動上衣後捲縮住身體等待著。

時間不知道過了多久，擔心的情緒一直讓勇利無法入眠，就算他安慰著自己，只要睡著之後，當他在度張開眼睛，太陽的光芒照射進屋內時，維克多就會抵達小屋跟他會合，所以他什麼也不用擔心。  
為了不要給維克多造成麻煩，他應該要好好的休息跟儲存體力才行，然而越是這麼想，勇利用是擔憂的無法入眠，好不容易，當勇利的思緒越來越沉著，眼皮也忍不住在互相打架之後，勇利終於閉上眼睛睡了過去。  
然而這一晚勇利睡得並不平靜，他總是會夢到維克多引走喪屍而去的背影，總是有無數個緊張害怕的場景出現，他不是夢見維克多受傷了，就是維克多被喪屍狠狠的咬上一口的畫面，每當勇利尖叫著想要醒過來的時候，他卻發現自己又進入了另一場夢裡。  
就這樣反反覆覆之下，當隔日太陽冒剛升起的時候，勇利早就被他的夢境給嚇出了一身冷汗而醒了過來，他眨了眨眼，起身走到了窗戶邊觀察著大街上的一切，順便啃著他攜帶不多口糧與水源之後，他就又挨著窗戶小心的看上了一天。  
當夜幕再次降臨而維克多始終沒有出現之後，勇利開始慌了，他不知道自己是不是應該是繼續的等下去，還是先回基地再說，又或者應該回到商場去尋找維克多的下落，不管是哪個選向勇利是一點底氣都沒有，說不定維克多是耽擱了，明天他就會出現了，然而直到第三天早晨，他因為那個美好的夢境而醒過來之後，他依舊是什麼都沒有等到，這時的勇利就只能抱住自己的膝蓋任由眼淚落下。  
實際上他非常害怕著，有一天他會在那些東西的行列裡，看見了他最不想看到的身影，抱著忐忑不安的心勇利等到了中午，依舊沒有等到自己想要等的人之後，他知道自己必須做下一個決定，在持續的躲在小屋的話他身上的存糧也要短缺了，說不定他在被喪屍攻擊而死亡之前，就會先因為飢餓或缺水而死在這裡。  
當初他們離開基地時並沒有料想到會發生這樣的事件，所以他跟維克多身上準備的糧食並不多，在加上商場還有食物供給，他們就沒有帶太多的存糧在身上。

或許維克多以為自己已經先走了，而直接回到基地去也說不定！  
勇利忍不住的這麼想著，因為當初維克多有吩咐過自己不要等他，會不會有這個可能，在維克多延遲脫困之後，就直接開往基地去找他？  
一定是這樣的！勇利只能這麼的安慰自己，最後選在正中午太陽最毒辣了的時候，開著轎車前往基地的路上。  
這一路上勇利只能祈禱著，希望事情真的如他所想像的，維克多只是先回去基地而已！

他明明還可以記得在病毒爆發漫延的那一天，勇利的掌心上殘留著維克多拉著自己奔跑的溫度，還能夠想起維克多安慰自己的話語。  
「不用擔心，勇利！我會一直陪在你的身邊，我們一定會度過這場混亂的。」  
那時候的維克多笑的很有自信，明明是在這麼危急的狀況之下，他卻還是可以給自己無限的力量。  
而這樣的維克多是如此強大，是如此堅強，所以不要食言，維克多！你答應過我的，要一直陪在我的身邊。  
而這個信念也成為了勇利繼續下去的動力，逼迫著自己還能夠前進著的理由，只要維克多還活著，不論他在哪裡他都會把維克多給找出來的！

所以求求你，維克多！  
等等我，不要去到我無法到達的地方。  
而這時的勇利只能這麼的盼望著。


	2. Chapter 2

開往基地的路上，勇利的心一直無法平復下來，他從來沒有把車開的這麼快過，這條路他明明不知道開過了幾次，但這卻是他第一次覺得這條路很長很遠，基地也變得遙不可及。  
勇利還能記得，每一次他跟維克多從基地出來開在這條路上的感覺，雖然基地是個安全區域，但同時也是個巨大的鳥籠，末日的秩序產生了些許的混亂，能夠生存對他們來說已經是很奢侈了，可是每當兩人一起開車在這條路上時，沒有喪屍衝出來嘶吼的片刻，他們總是有總錯覺，好像他們在進行一場公路旅行，有的時候他們會希望著這條道路永遠沒有盡頭，但是這條路的最後，還是得回到那堆被築起來的鋼筋水泥堡壘，就像是巨大的黑色現實一般，不時的提醒著他們失去了什麼。  
那在過去明明是他很不想面對的現實，卻在此刻是無比的想念，勇利只知道他需要到基地去確認，去確認維克多是否安好，確認維克多是否在那。  
就在灰色的道路盡頭，在太陽落日的方向，那小小的灰色一點逐漸的放大，當勇利離它越來越靠近，越能看見那足足有三米高用鋼筋混著水泥搭建的牆壁，頂端還有著小小走道，上頭每間格一段距離就有著人員在上面駐守著。  
當勇利抵達基地時，他停在了一個鐵柵欄面前，那是一個由特殊鐵網跟鋼筋所做成的檢查哨站，就像是從巨大牆壁凸出去的鐵籠似的。  
按照規定所有的人都得在出入口前停下汽車，並且下車站到了柵欄前方，隔著格柵做了體溫和簡易的試紙檢測之後，柵欄才會被推開，這時勇利才能再度回到車上把汽車給開了進去，而這只是進到基地的第一道防護。  
進到基地之後的一小時內需要在做第二道查驗，這時每個人都必須去檢查中心裸身檢查著身上的所有傷口，這是為了避免感染初期症狀還沒顯現出來的空窗，不過傷口上的感染症狀是立即性的，馬上就能從傷口上的狀態看的出問題。  
而從感染到死亡成為喪屍，最快的在三個小時內就會轉換完畢，最慢的在目前已知來說是在兩天之內會完成。

在領取了檢疫要求的文件之後，勇利先是把汽車停在了規定上的地方，在不大的停車場裡停了基地裡的所有的車輛，在稍稍的瞄過了整個停車場之後，勇利並沒有看見那台他跟維克多一起開出去的車。  
也許車子停在了某個他沒注意到的地方也說不定，在親眼確認到事實以前，勇利並不想馬上的下定論或者為此感到悲傷，似乎只要持續否認著，維克多就一定會回到自己身邊似的。  
深吸了一口氣，勇利走在勉強算是道路的街上，兩排都是用簡易的土牆和水泥混成的隔間，入口處還僅僅只是用塊破布遮擋著，這裡是基地的最外圍，臨時的居住所加上最底層人員的居住空間。  
雖然勇利很不喜歡這個制度，將人類依據能力貢獻度劃分地位，但是在政府還無法重建起秩序的現在，許多地區就像是被流放的孤島，由當地倖存者組成的團體所形成的倖存者基地。  
而勇利所待的倖存者基地雖然不算是最好的，但也不是最差的，至少安全上沒有疑慮還有著勉強算是合格的秩序。

在進到基地之後，勇利第一件事情就先去檢查中心報到，雖然他也很想先回去他們居住的地方去看維克多在不在，但是勇利擔心著如果沒有找到維克多的話，他會完全沒有心情去檢查中心做查驗，如果他沒有遵照著這個基地的規矩，影響的只有他自己就算了，但是他不能影響到那些還跟著他一起生活在基地的朋友們。  
所以咬著牙，勇利只能快步的走到了檢查中心，而那是一個利用鐵架與鐵皮搭建成的一個小型建築，同時在入口處的地方還有兩名武裝人員駐守著。  
當勇利快速的從兩名武裝人員的中間走過後，他推開了那道看似簡易確非常牢固的鐵門，在鐵門後方出現的卻是白到可怕的強烈燈光與色調的空間，在門後的右手邊有著一個小巧的櫃台和長長的走道，在勇利在走到櫃台前遞交出檢疫的通知文件之後，櫃檯的小姐便連忙把他的資料輸入進老舊的電腦設備當中。  
「勝生先生，麻煩您將身上的其它所有物品都先放在籃子裡，放好之後請到四號房間進行檢疫，在房間裡請脫去身上的所有衣物後並按下牆上的按鈕，這時檢疫師便會前去檢查您身上的傷口。」  
「我知道了，謝謝你。」在聽完櫃台小姐千篇一律的解說後，勇利熟練的把身上的槍枝、彈夾還有匕首放進了櫃台的籃子裡，隨後便走進了長長通道，在通道入口處的前方除了架設著拱門形狀的金屬的探測裝置之外，另外還有兩名武裝人員在一旁駐守著，在這樣嚴防的狀態之下，想要做些什麼或是倖存些僥倖逃走的心態都是不可能的。  
勇利快速的走進了自己的檢疫房間，那是一個除了出入的門之外什麼都沒有的狹小空間，純白的潔淨的令人覺得有些窒息，而在這樣單調的牆面上卻突兀的嵌進了一個金屬按鈕，就像是一個巨大的提醒一般閃耀著冷色的光輝。  
在勇利關上檢疫的門後，俐落的脫去了身上的所有衣物，雖然他的動作十分的熟捻，但是直到現在勇利的內心還是很不習慣這個環節，深吸了一口氣勇利裸著身按下了牆上的按鈕之後，大概等了兩分鐘，一個深褐色頭髮一臉亂糟糟的男性連忙開門走了進來。  
男人似乎有些心不在焉，隨意的檢查了兩下之後就放勇利著裝出去，這一次的檢查比起過往來說似乎有些鬆散，雖然這對勇利來說是件好事，但是就不知道造就這情況的原因是因為基地的安全讓人鬆散，還是其他的什麼，但不管怎麼說，這些事情對現在的勇利來說並不怎麼重要。

就在勇利穿戴好自己的東西剛走出檢查中心時，一個熟悉的身影邊從轉角衝了過來。  
「勇利──」  
伴隨著這一聲呼喊，勇利瞬間被抱的滿懷。  
「克里斯，你怎麼會在這裡？」突然被抱住的勇利踉蹌了幾步，差一點就要被克里斯給撲倒在地上。  
「天阿──你到哪裡去了？我們擔心到不行！」  
「抱歉，克里斯…那個我…維…」就在勇利想開口問克里斯有沒有維克多的消息時，卻突然又不知道該怎麼開口才好，如果維克多不在的話他們又該怎麼辦？就在勇利還在思索著該怎麼問才好時，克里斯卻率先的開口說道：  
「你是要問維克多嗎？我就是代替那個傢伙來的，他一知道你進了基地就想來找你，也不顧他身上的傷口…嘿！勇利──我話還沒說完阿！」  
就在克里斯滔滔不絕話才講到一半時，勇利便從對話中抓到了維克多與受傷兩個關鍵字之後，他就再也忍不住的往他們的小屋跑去。

在這一段短短的路程，勇利奮力的奔跑著，彷彿把所有的一切都給拋在了腦後，甚至連背後的克里斯呼喊都被摒棄了，這時的勇利只想趕到那人的身邊，所以當他跑到了那個水泥砌成的簡易平房時，那個他所思思念念的人影就站在那裡，而那該死的笑容依然美麗，還夾雜著一臉的擔憂以及興奮。  
「勇利…」  
當維克多輕喊著勇利的名字，最後一節語音還卡在喉嚨裡時，勇利卻已經撲進了他的懷裡，打亂了最後的語調。  
「維克多你這個…笨蛋…」勇利的那一聲笨蛋夾雜著哽咽的嗓音，他的眼淚落了下來，忍不住的他往維克多的胸口槌了兩下，然而這一槌卻是聽見了維克多倒抽一口氣的聲音。  
「你受傷了！我弄到了你的傷口嗎？」  
在聽見維克多抽氣的聲音之後，勇利連忙的放開了維克多，有些緊張的拉開了一小段距離之後，小心翼翼的捲起了維克多的衣襬做起了檢查，就在勇利把維克多的上衣捲到胸上時，一層厚厚的紗布便出現在勇利的眼前，想著自己剛才就這麼撞在維克多的傷口上，還在上頭槌了兩拳，勇利忍不住的又開始自責了起來。  
「嘿──我說…你們兩個…在大馬路上的做什麼啊？」這時被勇利甩在背後的克里斯才終於追了過來，他微微的彎著腰喘了一口氣，連一句話都無法說的清楚。  
「克里斯，你也太慢了，我們只是在檢查傷口而已。」  
「維克多，我可是為了誰才從一大早忙到現在，又到底是誰三不五時的就想帶著傷口去找人的？以至於我需要東奔西跑的幫你探聽消息嗎？再說了，你確定你們不會檢查到一半就直接滾到床上去嗎？」克里斯抱持著極度不信任的眼神看著維克多說道，對於維克多的自制力，他可是一點都不相信。  
「你怎麼傷到的？嚴重嗎？」對於克里斯的抱怨，勇利並不打算回應，反而專注在維克多的傷上，雖然傷口被厚厚紗布給包了起來而無法看的仔細，但是勇利卻很清楚，在維克多身上的傷口是非常的深並且嚴重。  
「擺脫那些喪屍時被玻璃刺到了胸口，沒有什麼，現在都好了。」  
「維克多你還是一樣，說謊都不打草稿的。」就在這時候一道悅耳的嗓音說著，一個纖細的身影正巧從他們的水泥小屋裡走出，那黑色的頭髮似乎又更長了一些。  
「伊莎貝拉！」維克多驚訝的喊了一聲又搖了搖頭，像是在害怕著什麼。  
「要是怕我說出來就不應該堅持從醫院跑出來，你被送回基地的時候，可是幾乎連呼吸都沒有了！」  
當伊莎貝拉話說完之後，勇利的臉上就浮現了自責並且痛苦的表情。  
「別這樣，勇利，這不是你的錯。」這時維克多只能手忙腳亂的捧起勇利的臉說著，試圖想給對方一點安慰。  
「明明知道勇利會難過卻還是這麼做了，維克多，你下次再衝動做這些事情之前最好想一想，被留下來的人是什麼心情。」伊莎貝拉淡淡的說著，雖然字句裡沒有任何的情緒起伏，但是她的語調卻讓人有一種無奈的悲傷在環繞，隨後就像是陷入什麼回憶當中，伊莎貝拉頓了頓語氣看向了遠方，接著才開口繼續說著。  
「不用自責，勇利，錯的是他們這些自以為是的笨蛋！」在罵完這句話之後，伊莎貝拉瞪了維克多一眼後就走回了屋內不再說些什麼。  
至於伊莎貝拉為什麼會有這樣的反應，勇利他們都十分的明白，正因為明白著她的悲傷，所以也才能理解著她關心的方式，而這也讓勇利忍不住看向了維克多，看著那雙如海洋般的眼睛哽咽的說著。  
「我再也不准你丟下我一個人走了！」  
勇利在說這句話的時候，肩膀仍止不住害怕的顫抖著，語句裡夾雜的憤怒更像是撒嬌一般，這讓維克多更加捨不得的把人給摟進了懷裡，接著將勇利輕輕的壓在自己的肩窩上柔聲的安慰著。  
「對不起，勇利，我不會再把你一個人留在那裡了！」  
「騙子！維克多你根本做不到。」  
對於勇利的控訴維克多只能笑著卻什麼也無法反駁，他們彼此都很清楚，就算再發生一次這樣的狀況，維克多還是會用自己來吸引住喪屍的注意力，好爭取讓勇利得以逃生的時間與空間，即使這會讓勇利感到痛苦難過，但是維克多就是沒有辦法看見勇利在自己的面前受到了無法挽回的傷害。  
「你知道嗎…維克多，如果你死了我也撐不下去了。」  
「我知道。」  
「那你還…犧牲你自己為我爭取的逃生時間根本一點意義都沒有。」  
「勇利…對不起。」這時候的維克多除了道歉之外也不知道該說什麼，因為他心裡明白，他永遠無法改變這一點，而這也將是勇利心裡永遠的傷痛。  
「你除了對不起之外就沒有別的話好說嗎？」有些抱怨的，勇利忍不住的抬起頭來說道，那看似有些鬧彆扭的表情卻令人覺得憐愛。  
「有，我想吻你，勇利。」在維克多話剛說出去之後，他便毫不猶豫的吻了下來，最初只是像是奶貓舔吻一般含住了對方的嘴唇，在舌尖輕巧的劃過了唇縫之後，才撬開了唇瓣入侵到對方的口裡肆虐了一番。  
在這個吻裡面夾雜了太多的情緒，這讓兩人無法克制的緊緊抱住對方，在那一瞬間世界都安靜了下來，好像除了彼此之外再也無法感受到其他的溫度。

「我說你們乾脆回房間裡做愛算了。」此刻站在一旁的克里斯終於忍不住的開口罵道，他看著面前吻得忘我的這兩人，真心覺得再不制止他們，他們乾脆直接在大馬路上來一次算了。  
這時的勇利被克里斯這麼一說，頓時臉紅著想把維克多給推了開來，然而他的力氣終究是比不上對方的力氣，再加上他又怕弄到維克多傷口之下，最後仍是推不開的被對方摟進懷裡瘋狂的吻著。  
那是一個帶著極度侵略性質的吻，彷彿要把勇利的一切都給吞噬殆盡似的，就像是要讓勇利除了彼此之外，再也無法被外界的其他什麼給影響，而這也導致當維克多結束這一吻時，勇利只能紅著臉窩在對方懷裡喘氣，這吻激烈的程度甚至讓勇利看起來不輸剛做完的模樣。  
「克里斯，這是我認識你以來，說過最好的建議。」這一吻結束後，維克多便厚著臉皮說道，一臉毫不在意別人看法的模樣。  
「所以我剛才就說你們肯定會滾到床上去！」  
克里斯一眼我早就看透你了的眼神看向了維克多，在勇利面前的維克多，根本沒有什麼羞恥心，雖然維克多本人的確是沒有什麼下限，他也不在意其他人的眼光，甚至能當街放閃宣示兩人的關係更好，然而這大街上卻不是他們能好談話的地點，在三人會心的彼此互看了一眼後，他們便一起走進了那屬於他們的避難居所。  
而在這基地裡所謂的住所也只是用水泥搭建的簡單房屋，兩層獨棟的小屋在這裡算是高級的存在，在一樓是簡易的客廳廚房還有個被拿來儲物的空間，二樓則是有三個狹小的套房，而每個房間裡都只有一張簡單的單人床、桌子、衣櫃和小到不行的淋浴設備，以這樣的空間來說，兩個人擠在一起實在是有點憋屈，但在現在的環境對勇利跟維克多來說，比起舒適的空間他們更不想彼此被迫分開。

當克里斯與勇利他們進到屋子之後，看見的便是比他們早一步回到客廳的伊莎貝拉，這時伊莎貝拉正不發一語的坐在客廳的椅子上頭，她看著走進來的三個人隨後沉默的點了點頭，雖然他們彼此沒有說話，但是在末日以來的生活，早就讓他們彼此都有著一定程度的默契，在明白了伊莎貝拉會幫他們守在一樓觀察外面的狀況之後，他們這才放心的走到了二樓去談些事情。  
畢竟一樓的窗戶並沒有所謂的玻璃，只有窗簾做遮掩，在這樣的末世當中，也不可能再要求著什麼隱密的私人空間，畢竟這裡的基地本來也只是由一個軍事基地所改建的，所以原有的建築物並不多，目前這裡多數的房屋都是後期臨時搭建起來的，好在基地裡還有著自己的獨立的供電系統，這才讓他們水電飲食還能趨於個正常。  
在走上二樓之後，三人便進到了屬於勇利及維克多的房間，在他們兩人的房間裡，有個正對著大馬路的小窗，窗簾總是被一陣一陣的風吹開，這時克里斯正對著窗戶從窗簾的縫隙當中看著那隱約透出來的大街景象。  
「你查到了什麼了嗎？克里斯。」這時的維克多一改前面輕鬆的模樣問著，他的眼神專注的令人畏懼，畢竟這一次的事故可是差點讓他跟勇利都回不來了，接連幾次這樣的事情的發生，說這些都是巧合，維克多並不相信。  
「你果然很敏銳，維克多，你猜怎麼著的，早你們兩天去蒐集物資的剛好是喬伊跟他的其中一支小隊。」  
「又是他們嗎？上一次出事情的時候也是…」勇利忍不住憤怒的說著，一想到上次的事情，勇利內心的歉意就很深，對伊莎貝拉他始種有種無法釋懷的歉意，即使對方總跟他說不是他的錯也一樣。  
「就因為我們不願意跟他們結盟嗎？真是幼稚的一群傢伙。」維克多笑著說道，但他眼神裡卻是一點笑意都沒有，只有一絲冰冷閃爍著光芒。  
「誰叫我們卡了一個很棒的位子呢！既然我們無法跟他們結盟，就會是他們在這個基地裡的最大阻礙，而且他們有幾個組的小朋友可是迫切的想升到我們這個區域，但你知道的這裡空間有限，所以他們很需要有人離開，只要你跟勇利不在了，我跟伊莎貝拉也不可能守的住這間屋子。」克里斯淡淡的說著，雖然他說話時的表情跟平時沒什麼不同，但是熟知他的人卻還是可以從他語氣裡的重低音感受到怒意。  
「就算是我們的屋子空下來了，也不能保證他們一定能接手這個地方，再說他們有什麼理由一定得到這個區域才行？」勇利實在無法理解，他們所做的事情除了給別人帶來危險之外，在做這些事情的當下，肯定也是把自己置於危險當中，到底有什麼理由需要用自己的安全來去換個更好的居住空間。  
「他們上面有人，就跟我們一樣也有可以打聽對象的來源，對方大概跟他們保證過這屋子空下來的話就會給他，至於一定要我們這個屋子的理由，除了這個區域能得到的補給品比較多之外，某個小隊裡的女人懷孕了，至於孩子的爸是誰──不用我說你們也知道吧。」克里斯故意拉長著語氣說著，嘲諷的意味倒是十分的明顯。  
「所以才想把她移到比較安全的區域嗎？但是他又不能把這些跟他出生入死的隊友移出去，這才想要替那個新歸順他的小組找個新屋嗎…那個小隊才跟喬伊結盟沒有多久就懷上了，倒是挺利害的。」維克多冷笑了兩下，在這種末世為了生存而去做些什麼都不稀奇，而維克多也沒有多餘的心力去管別人或是評判他人，但是把主意打在了自己跟身邊的人身上，那麼維克多是絕對是不允許的，他們失去了很多，所以剩下的事物對他們來說都是十分的珍貴。  
「我記得基地裡對於孩子的出生有著控管，伊莎貝拉好不容易才留下的…」勇利有些擔憂的說著，當初為了這件事情克里斯沒有少做多少事情，他還可以記得在大雨的那個半夜，克里斯踏著不穩的腳步走回小屋的情景，每走一步還有點點的血跡混著雨水落下，他並不希望克里斯或伊莎貝拉要再面對一次這樣的事情。  
「所以說伊莎貝拉現在成為他們最大的眼中釘了，因為她可是許可名單上的最後一個。」這時克里斯毫不在意的態度，彷彿在說著當時的磨難對他來說並沒有什麼大不了似的。  
「可是他們是在更早之前就開始對我們下手了，雖然除了上次的行動之外，之前的行動都沒有這麼明顯，但是我跟勇利可是一直都受到了他們不少的關照。」  
「他們應該是已經策畫了很久，而最近開始的大動作可能是著急了！你跟勇利還是小心一點比較好。」  
「尤里奧他們知道這件事情嗎？」勇利像是突然想起什麼的問著。  
「大概有跟他們說過了，不過在勇利你回來沒有多久前，他們就先出去了…啊！該死，我得用無線電的通訊跟小貓咪他們說你回來了，不然等下他們又跑去找你就糟了！」克里斯說完連忙的衝出了房間。  
在這時候尤里他們已經出去了一段時間，不知道還能不能在他們去商場搜索前就先通知到尤里，以免他們又多跑一趟並且讓自己置身於危險當中。

看著克里斯慌忙離開的身影，勇利不免露出了一臉有些愧疚的神情，說到底是自己沒有按照時間回來才讓大家這麼擔心，甚至還要在執行任務時去搜索自己。  
「別想太多了，勇利，尤里奧能開那台有無線通訊的吉普車可高興極了，畢竟我們就只有那麼一台。」  
那台吉普車可是他們在危急或是比較危險情況時才會使用的，吉普車的性能比起一般轎車來說還要好上許多，而且也不會有一般轎車底盤較低的困擾，不過開出去總是會有風險，他們可不想在一個普通任務或著瑣碎的事情上而報廢了這台車，所以基本上他們並不常使用，因為這台車也是他們一個很重要的退路。  
「我知道了…但是維克多你還沒告訴我，你是怎麼受傷的？又是怎麼回到基地裡的？」不再糾結尤里的問題之後，勇利這才突然想起關於維克多怎麼回到基地跟受傷這件事情，他還不知道到底是怎麼一回事，眼前的維克多讓勇利有些擔憂又有些心疼的。  
「簡單的來說我在逃生的時候被玻璃割傷了胸口，然後半路遇上了亞歷山大他們，就被他們給帶回來了，抱歉，勇利！那個時候我意識不清的，沒來的及告訴他們你在安全小屋等我就被帶回來了。」  
雖然維克多只是輕描淡寫的說著那樣的過程，但勇利卻很明白維克多是為了避免自己感到自責難過而說的這麼簡單，從維克多胸口上的傷口便可以明顯的感受到，當時的情景是多麼的危急，很有可能維克多就會永遠的留在那裡回不來了！  
這時候的勇利不只一次的感謝著上天，如果還有上天的存在的話，他想感謝著還好維克多受到的只是一般的物理性傷害，他真的很害怕要是那些喪屍咬上了維克多的話，那麼他將會不知道該怎麼面對這之後的一切。  
「只要你活著…我只要你活著就好…」勇利哽咽的說著，在這一瞬間當時的擔心與害怕又湧現了出來，他只能將自己整個人都埋進了維克多的懷裡，似乎是想藉著這樣的溫度來確認著，現在的維克多是真實存在著。  
「我也一樣，勇利！我也需要你活著。」緊緊的回擁住懷裡的戀人，維克多有些貪婪的感受著這份溫度，在勇利還沒有回到基地以前，他也同樣擔心害怕著，或許他遠比勇利所想的還要脆弱，所以這也是他無法失去勇利的原因，為此他寧願犧牲自己也要讓勇利生存下去，然而對他們彼此而言卻是誰也無法失去誰，在那不大的房間裡，兩個緊緊相擁的身影說不出任何一句話來，誰也不會知道這個擁抱這個溫度能夠持續多久。

就在這時本來想提醒著維克多不要忘記換藥而上到二樓的伊莎貝拉，在她走到了勇利跟維克多的房門口時，聽見了兩人的對話之後，她默默的替他們關上了半開的房門，接著倚著走廊上的牆壁，微微抬起的頭看向了那灰樸的天花板，她的雙手溫柔的摸在自己的小腹上頭，然後輕輕的喊了一聲，「JJ。」  
在那之後無數個夜晚跟無數個日子裡，她總是要輕輕的這麼喊著，好像這麼做她就會從那男人身上得到了勇氣，並且記得那男人猖狂的笑容背後是對自己的珍惜。  
她還能記得末日以前的他們，在大獎賽時自己替JJ唱的那首歌，直到現在那首歌依然在她的心裡回放著，從來沒有停止過的一天。  
「看到他們讓你想起JJ了嗎？」突然間克里斯的聲音從樓梯口傳來，但卻是微弱到不仔細聽就要被風吹散似的。  
本來只是擔心著伊莎貝拉怎麼這麼久還沒有下來的克里斯，卻在走上來的瞬間看見了伊莎貝拉盯著天花板發呆的樣子，這時克里斯十分的明白這樣的伊莎貝拉是在想念著什麼，因為當自己想念著誰時也是如此。  
「你怎麼能接受這一切的？克里斯。」伊莎貝拉淡淡的問著，眼神裡是難得的脆弱神情。  
「我從來沒有接受過，我只是在心裡一直懷念著，我只是不能放棄他用生命也想護守護的東西，那就是我自己。」罕見在克里斯的臉上出現了濃濃的悲傷，那總是掛著微笑的臉上出現了無數的懊悔與思念，而這樣的情緒也在當下就觸動了伊莎貝拉的那顆心，也因為她同樣的能夠明白克里斯的悲傷。  
「我們永遠也忘不了的，對嗎？」  
「是我們永遠也不想忘。」  
在克里斯說出這句話的時候，伊莎貝拉露出了一個溫柔的笑容，是的，他們永遠也不想忘記，不想忘記那個深愛著自己的傢伙。  
「嘿，往好處想，至少JJ這傢伙留了點東西給妳，這時候我倒是羨慕起有子宮的這件事了。」  
在這短暫的憂鬱過後，克里斯又一如往常的嘻笑著，彷彿剛才的悲傷就只是一個假象。  
「我想這大概是我唯一值得慶幸的地方。」經克里斯這麼一說，伊莎貝拉也同樣的忍不住笑了出來，是的，她還有東西可以守護，在這個末世裡，她還有勇敢的理由，不論這個世界想打倒他們幾次，她都會勇敢的站起來，因為他們身上背負著另一個人所珍惜下來的生命，所以他們也永遠的不會放棄。

去你的末世！  
這時候伊莎貝拉忍不住在心裡這麼罵著。


	3. Chapter 3

黑色的柏油路上沾染著許多不明的痕跡，塊狀的汙漬像是在訴說著有過的曾經，有的時候還可以看見某些殘留物沾染在地面上的模樣，或者是一個等著腐爛的殘肢。  
當日出的太陽烤著這些腐肉，腥臭的氣味就會順著風吹進了車內，這味道濃烈到胃裡的酸水都要跟著吐了出來，就在這時尤里不免後悔著，實在不應該打開車窗的，但是他需要確認一下，在不遠處的草叢裡凸起來的一團到底是什麼。  
而當尤里從打開的車窗探出半個身子往馬路邊看去時，只見一個四肢不自然歪曲到極致的軀幹在地面上蠕動，金色的短髮染滿了黑黑紅紅的汙漬，而眼窩裡幾乎要掉出來的雙眼則直直盯著尤里看，手腳掙扎著想要捕獲住什麼，但卻是什麼也做不了的躺在地面上。  
看著這令人不悅的一幕，尤里嘖了一聲便快速的縮回車內，在關上車窗之後調低了車上的冷氣，試圖降低著腥臭氣味的存在感。  
「是喪屍，四肢都被撞毀了，混帳！這味道真的是難聞死了。」尤里捏了捏鼻子，不悅的語調充分表達出他的煩躁。  
「我就說不可能是勇利，但是這個味道真的很可怕！」這時坐在後座的披集說道，邊從口袋裡拿出了手機，朝著車窗比了個耶之後按下了快門。  
在末日裡手機電話已經沒有了通訊功能，只剩下一些不實用的附加功能而已，但是這並不影響披集的每一個自拍，雖然已經沒有SNS可以讓他上傳，不過他們的生活也還是可以記錄下去。  
「我知道那不可能是豬排丼，我只是覺得那個像是他會做的，被車子撞翻失去行動能力的喪屍。」尤里皺著眉說道，他們今天得到許可出去的門並不是平常的哨站，從那裡接到平常他們出去的道路會有一小段是不相同的，也因此他們很有可能就此錯過。  
「的確很像勇利會做的，再不確認維克多安全之前，他會盡可能的想減少路上喪屍的數量，只不過這麼做的效益並不大，他們數量太多，後面總是會有其它的會跟來。」披集笑著說道，對於自己的友人他還是很清楚，雖然表面上看起來勇利是有些沒有自信的，甚至會讓有些人認為勇利只是依附在維克多之下，但是披集卻很清楚，在脆弱的外表下，勇利比任何人都還要堅強，他總是能在眼淚之後，找到堅強起來的目標，就像那年的大獎賽失利之後的勇利，伴隨著自己練習的維克多那首伴我身邊不離開，成功的把維克多帶到了自己的身邊。  
「他也是一名戰士。」這時坐在駕駛座上開車的奧塔突然淡淡的說著，雖然依舊是沒有任何情緒起伏的語調，但是不難聽出他對勇利的認可。  
而就在奧塔別克剛說完這句話時，在汽車面板冷氣出風口下方，所加裝的無線電通訊發出了一段聲音。  
「奧塔別克，聽到請回答。」  
那是克里斯傳來的呼叫聲，在聽見呼喊的當下，奧塔別克撈起了掛在一旁的麥克風答道：  
「這裡是奧塔別克。」  
「勇利已經回到基地了，你們可以不用去安全小屋找他了。」  
「我知道了。」在說完這句話之後，奧塔別克掛上了麥克風，接著轉頭看向了尤里淡淡的說著，「直接去醫院？」  
「人找到了，當然是直接去醫院。」  
「勇利要是早一點回到基地的話，小契就可以跟我們一起來執行任務了！」這時披集忍不住有點感嘆的說著，由於現在的基地裡有著懷孕的伊莎貝拉和受傷的維克多，克里斯一個人根本顧不了他們兩個，所以基於安全的考量，契萊斯帝諾便留了下來。  
「我們三個人就可以了。」尤里冷冷的看了披集一眼後說著。  
「你知道醫院裡有多少喪屍嗎？第一波被感染的都送到那裡了。」忍不住的披集從兩個前坐中間探出頭來說著。  
「我知道！」尤里顯得有些不耐煩的說著，這個任務有多危險他也不是不知道，只不過他們必須趁這個時候多累積點基地裡的資源才行，說實在話在倖存者接二連三的來到了這個基地，現在許多物資都呈現緊繃的狀態，在加上最近基地裡很明顯的有著一種奇怪的氛圍，這讓他們不禁有了危機意識。  
「基地裡的抗生素短缺，用那些我們可以換到很多物資，所以這次他們配給我們的子彈也比之前多了很多。」奧塔別克說著，邊駕駛著吉普車就往他們的目標醫院開去，這醫院拒離基地並沒有很遠，大約下午三點會到，而底特律的日落時間是在夏季是九點，所以他們有四個小時可以搜刮物資，剩下一個小時必須用來撤退到安全的地點，在這時候的醫院跟它的周邊絕對不是一個很好的過夜地點。  
「也許這次可以換到一些調味品，那些口糧真的是難吃到不行。」披集轉了個念，換了一個樂觀的想法說道，接著便縮了回去，然後一個人獨占了整個後座的躺著。

在這漫長的開車路程，中間披集跟奧塔兩人交換了位子，而尤里則是一直坐在副駕駛座上，比起開車，讓尤里在副駕上面對突來的情況反而更加的實用，畢竟他的臨場危機反應可是比其他人都快。  
當三人接近了目標醫院時，披集小心的把吉普車停在離醫院不遠的空地上，在確認周圍沒有任何喪屍在遊蕩之後，三人這才小心翼翼的背著行動用的後背包下了車。  
當他們放慢著步伐，先是躲在了一輛廢棄的轎車邊緣後，小心的觀察著周邊陰影下遊蕩的喪屍們並沒有察覺到他們之後，一個彎腰移動又躲在了街邊路樹的樹幹旁，就這樣他們不斷前進躲在不同的遮蔽物邊，一直到停在醫院急診斜前方馬路中間的救護車旁為止，這時還可以看見本來潔白的車體上，還有著褐色與黃色混雜的液體沾染在上頭，這輛救護車當初發生了什麼樣的事故，他們一點也不想知道，只是專注的看著急診室入口處的自動玻璃門的周邊，確認著裡外都沒有看見有喪屍在走動。  
從這個角度來看，急診室入口附近會曬到太陽，所以在白天的時候並不太會有喪屍在那周圍，這個發現對他們來說是一件好事，也許幸運點能夠在不驚動這些喪屍的情況下進到藥庫房。  
在看了一眼急診室的入口，奧塔先是指了指做了一個前進的手勢，而在他身後的兩人理解般的點了點頭後，就跟著早一步衝出去的奧塔溜到了急診室的門邊，他們的背緊貼在冰冷的磁磚上，三人的額頭都落下了一點汗水，深吸了一口氣之後，奧塔率先踏了一步，輕輕的推著自動門旁給一般民眾使用的推拉玻璃門之後，便小心翼翼的踏進了醫院裡頭。  
當他半拉著玻璃門，朝著另兩人揮了揮手後，尤里與披集也迅速的衝了進去，接著在小心的把門關上，而在進到急診室之後，三人這才看見在急診室裡幾個曬不到陽光的地方，正遊蕩著幾隻喪屍，而其中還有一隻則是被綁在了病床上頭，看來他在生前不禁沒有辦法替自己逃生，連死後也是這一副悽慘的模樣。  
不知道是不是被綑綁的關係引起的錯覺，還是這喪屍生前就比較瘦弱的關係，這讓這具喪屍看起來脆弱了許多，不斷張闔的嘴和蠕動的四肢像是在做什麼掙扎，但他始終無法從那張病床上下來。  
像這樣覺得可憐又可悲的景象，在末世裡到處都是，他們決心不在理會這個慘劇，彎著腰小心的移動到一旁的掛號櫃檯，然而就在這時某個喪屍突然轉了個身遊蕩著過來，於是三人連忙的衝進了櫃檯裡面，壓低了腰身緊緊的靠在櫃檯的桌邊，等著緩慢的腳步聲啪搭啪搭的走過，此刻他們只能放低了呼吸耐心的等著，他們可不想在現在就引起了這些喪屍的注意力。  
而就在這時，披集注意到了，在凌亂被血跡腳印跟紙張弄得亂七八糟的地面上，有一張類似傳單的紙張，他小心的用指頭捏了起來，一臉不想碰到上頭噁心痕跡的樣子，就在他努力的攤開傳單之後，赫然發現這是一張醫院的導覽地圖，看來他們今天運氣還蠻好的，這時披集不免這麼想著。  
這時在披集身邊的另兩人在察覺到他的動靜後，也連忙轉過頭去盯著批集瞧，而當他們看見披集攤開的詳細地圖介紹時，兩雙眼睛也跟著亮了起來，因為醫院是個比較少人搜索的區域，所以在接到任務時他們也只知道藥庫房可能在三樓，但是整間醫院非常的大，不知道確切位子的話光搜索三人也夠忙的，更不說還有可能是不在三樓。  
披集指了指地圖上某個寫藥庫房的小字，那看起來的確是在三樓沒錯，可是卻不是他們原先猜測的領藥櫃檯附近，而是被塞在一堆檢查室的旁邊，雖然領藥櫃檯那邊也會有一些藥物存放，但是那很有可能早就被搜刮的差不多，要不然這任務不會讓他們直接去藥庫房。  
在看清楚藥庫房位子之後，披集忍不住做了個無聲的嘆息，他要把剛才他還覺得自己很幸運的話給收回來，因為檢查室的位子剛好是處於整棟建築物最照不到陽光的區域，由此可知一定有很多喪屍在附近遊蕩。  
到底是為什麼？藥庫房不是一般都會蓋在領藥的櫃檯旁嗎？這個醫院的設計師到底在想些什麼，就算心裡咒罵著設計這醫院動向的人也無濟於事了，搞不好人都還死了，所以認命的他們也只能在前頭的喪屍走過之後，趕緊的衝了出去，衝到了領單的等待區，在一排又一排的長椅中蹲低了身子。  
好在喪屍的視力都很差，要不然他們的這種躲法還真不知道能躲誰，只要在障礙物多的地方，盡量壓低著自己的存在感，並且不要發出聲音的話，通常就不會被發現，但是當喪屍換了個走向看了過來的時候，三人還是不可至否的緊張了一下，甚至連呼吸都開始放緩，然而那視線像是掠過他們，在轉了半個圈之後轉了個向，又朝著另一側遊蕩過去。  
這時披集忍不住這麼想著，在這麼多來幾次，自己肯定會得心臟病的。

儘管剛才的情況很嚇人，但是仍然不會打退三人要完成任務的想法，在一整排的的椅子中緩慢的穿梭，最後三人停在了最靠邊的椅子旁，雙眼直盯盯的看著斜前方向上的樓梯，在這個時候樓梯的存在看起來是如此的美好。  
但同時他們也很清楚，一樓是這個醫院最安全的區域，畢竟這裡能照到太陽的區塊不少，窗戶跟玻璃門也比較多，但從二樓之開始幾乎都是看診的區域，就算有窗戶大多也被厚重的窗簾給遮擋了起來。  
而從奧塔他們的這個角度也只能看見樓梯的前半截，中間轉彎之後向上延伸的階梯就看不見了，但他們也沒有太多的選擇，只能趁著空檔直直的跑向了樓梯，當他們停在了轉折處時，半壓著身體緊靠在扶手的那一側，為首的奧塔小心的探出半截身子去觀察後一半樓梯的情景，然而這一看卻澈底的讓他無奈的說不出話來。  
當他身體才探出一點點，就對上了某個混濁的眼睛，只見一個喪屍仰倒在後半截的樓梯上，在他腰下的地板還有著大量的乾涸血跡，他就像是看到什麼美味的獵物般興奮的嘶吼，掙扎著還能蠕動的雙手，一階一階的朝著他們滑了過去。  
散亂的長髮、長長的病人袍以及聽不出音節的嘶吼聲，實在是像極了某個經典的恐怖片，然而當你實際身處在這樣的困境下時，可是一點覺得玩笑好玩的心態都沒有，當階梯上看似脊椎被打碎仰躺在地面的喪屍查覺到他們的瞬間，他的嘶吼聲就像是指引一般，告訴著其它的喪屍他們的存在。  
「跑！」這時奧塔大吼了一聲，緊接站直了身子往二樓的方向跑去，在經過了那堪稱跟恐怖電影致敬的喪屍身邊時，他快速的拿出了手槍朝著對方的腦袋轟了一槍，在這種時候用不用消音器已經無所謂了，反正其它喪屍都已經被這個喪屍給吸引了過來，連鎖的效應早就跟著開起，所以多這一聲槍響也影響不到哪裡，現在不解決這個喪屍，他可不想之後再來時又要被這個喪屍給坑了，只要他一直仰躺在這裡，那根本是阻絕他們上二樓的通路。  
而當最後一個墊後的披集也跟著跑過了那具被奧塔轟了頭的屍體時，他真心覺得這還真是個大經典，不過很可惜並沒有時間給他拍照紀念。

在跑上了二樓之後，大量的喪屍開始向他們衝了過來，尤里一個快速閃躲，還絆了一腳朝他撲過來的喪屍之後，只見滾落的喪屍還正巧撞倒了從一樓追擊而來的喪屍們，隨即他快速的脫下了一邊背帶把後背包給甩到前方，拉開了拉鍊後的從包包裡頭拿出了一把FN P90的衝鋒手槍，他俐落的用兩手把沒有槍柄的槍頂在了肩上，一個瞄準擊發，響亮的擊穿了二樓入口朝他們圍堵而來的喪屍群們。  
這時候他們不能慢下來，只能想辦法趕緊到三樓才行，不然被圍堵在這裡的話，還沒有進到藥庫房前他們都要結束了。  
這時已經掏出衝鋒槍的尤里，則是加快了腳步超過了前頭的奧塔擋在了最前面，他的手指完全沒有停下來過，幾乎每一槍都精準的射穿了某一個腦袋，除了偶爾有來不及擊斃的對象外，基本上沒有失手，而奧塔則是會適時的補槍上去，這讓最後殿後的披集，可以安心的後背交給了兩人，專心的面對著樓下追趕而來的喪屍們開槍。  
當三人快速的跑到了三樓的樓梯口時，幾乎整樓層的喪屍都被吸引了過來，此時的尤里像是不要命的掃射著，很快的在他面前便堆積了一片屍體以及濃濃的腥臭血液，他的軍靴踩在了那些倒地的屍體上，快速的踏過後衝到了三樓平台，而彈匣裡五十發的子彈在這時候也快要耗盡了。  
當三人都順利的上到了三樓之後，披集趁著還沒被完全包圍的空檔，快速的壓下了離他們最近的一間房門手把，在朝著裡面撲過來的喪屍連開了兩槍之後，便對著門外的兩人喊著，「快進來！」  
這時門外的兩人沒有一絲猶豫，邊背對著房門口邊射擊的往房間裡後退進去，當最後的尤里身子和槍管完全進到房間的那刻，披集猛然的關上了房門，快速的轉動了門把上的鎖，然而房門外的喪屍數量太過於龐大，儘管門被鎖上了，塑膠的門板仍然被喪屍撞得一凸一凸的，照這樣的撞法，被突破也只是早晚的事情。  
「得先找東西堵上。」奧塔淡淡的說著，邊推著旁邊的金屬層架堵住了門口，而披集跟尤里也推著一個鐵櫃堵了上來，就在這時三人才發現到這不大的空間居然是一個掃具間，整個層櫃上擺滿了清潔的溶液，而剛剛被披集擊斃倒地的中年女性身上還穿著清潔人員的背心，只見她露出的手臂上有一個外翻的傷口，傷口上染著黑呼呼的結塊，大概能推論出這清掃人員在被咬上之後，便躲進了這裡，隨著時間一點一滴的過去，她轉換成了喪屍，而喪屍是不存在智力的表現，只會追著獵物奔跑，所以在沒有獵物的情況下，她就一直卡在這個狹小的空間裡，孤獨的在這裡遊蕩。  
「那現在怎麼辦？」看著門外仍不死心撞著門板的喪屍們，尤里喘了一口氣說道，順便替自己打光的彈匣取出來換了一條新的。  
「我不太確定。」這時披集笑著說道，好像在說今天晚餐吃什麼一般的輕鬆。  
「你不確定？」在披集說了這句話之後，尤里抬高了語調瞪了過來，現在可好，他們都被堵在這個小屋子裡，要等到外頭的喪屍放棄不知道要等到什麼時候，雖然當喪屍追著某個獵物突然消失在視線內後，追捕的行為的確不會持續太久，但是短時間內，那些喪屍肯定會在門外的附近遊蕩，這表示著短時間內他們也不可能從這扇門出去，因為這樣一來面對的又是跟剛才一樣的景象。  
雖然他們被卡死在這裡，但是尤里也很清楚，在剛才的情況他們沒有太多的選擇，喪屍的數量太多，要是不先躲起來，在他們進到藥庫房前就會被夾擊在半路上。  
「總會有路出去的。」披集樂觀的說著，邊指了指天花板上的通風口。  
「這通風口看起來有點小，但是可以試試。」這時奧塔順著披集指的方向看了過去隨後開口說道。  
但其實這通風口對披集跟尤里兩人來說應該是沒有什麼問題，但是基於奧塔的柔軟度很差再加上他肩膀比另兩人還寬了一些，這對他而言就有些勉強，所以這也是披集剛才說不確定的原因。  
在奧塔的想法裡，如果其它兩人都能通過的話，那麼他們應該不要管自己的前進才對，但是他很清楚，他的同伴是不會捨棄他獨自離去的，現在只能祈禱他不會半路卡在通風管裡，不然成為卡死在通風管理的屍體那也太憋屈了。  
「我帶頭，披集你墊後。」  
這時尤里用不容拒絕的語調說著，在說完後便把衝鋒槍收進了後背包裡，然後拉了一個馬凳到通風口下方，輕巧的蹬上了頂端後在從背包裡拿出螺絲起子往通風蓋的螺栓一轉，順利的把金屬蓋給整個給拔了下來。  
在這種末世基本的工具能夠帶的都要帶在身上，畢竟誰也不知道你會被卡在怎樣的地方，而在通風蓋打開之後，尤里先是把後背包給推了進去後，自己才鑽進了通風管裡頭，接著依序是奧塔然後是披集。  
對於尤里這樣的安排其實奧塔很清楚，他是怕自己半路上卡住了，而他跟披集分別在他前後的話，還有機會幫助他脫離這個困境，稍微的露出了一個笑容，奧塔的心裡感覺到一股暖意，接著便迅速的跟上了尤里的腳步。  
在這狹小的金屬空間，的確擠的讓奧塔難受，尤其是在轉角區域時，他的柔軟度又差的可以，好幾次他都覺得自己的腰要被扳斷了，還好每當他覺得自己就要卡住時，他身後的披集都會用力的幫忙壓著他的腿跟腰來調整他的姿勢，好讓奧塔可以跟著彎了過去。  
在爬行了一陣子之後，披集像是突然想到什麼般傻笑著說道，「好險小契沒來，不然他肯定爬不了。」  
契萊斯帝諾的體型比奧塔還寬，連奧塔都爬得有點困難了，契萊斯帝諾肯定爬不了，想像了一下契萊斯帝諾被卡住的模樣，披集忍不住的笑了笑，但奧塔卻是笑不出來，而前方的尤里則是一臉的煩躁。  
在這些彎彎繞繞的通風管裡，尤里只能透過底下的通風蓋來確認著他們的所在位子，終於在某個看似是藥庫房的通風蓋上，尤里停下了腳步對著身後的同伴說著，「好像是這裡。」  
在聽見尤里說這一句話時，奧塔終於鬆了一口氣，在這麼爬下去他整個人都快不好了。

由於通風蓋的螺絲都是由外頭往內鎖，他們這一側跟本不可能用螺絲起子轉開，所以尤里只能掏出了手槍並在上頭加裝了消音器之後，先是用左手細長的手指穿過了通風蓋的縫隙，接著緊緊的扣住，然後往四邊的角落開上了四槍，整個金屬蓋便喀啷的鬆動了下來，而被尤里緊緊的抓在了手裡。  
他先是將通風蓋立直傾斜便換了幾個角度之後，這才把通風蓋給拿進了通風口裡，然後他探出了上半身去查看著藥庫房的狀態，在此刻他們終於覺得被幸運女神給眷顧了，在藥房庫裡連一隻喪屍都沒有。  
這時尤里終於露出了笑容拉回了身子，緊接整個人小心的爬過了通風口之後，雙腳在伸出了通風口，接著一個俐落的跳躍，像是貓跳般跳進了藥庫房裡，隨後他的後背包才被奧塔給扔了下去，當奧塔也扔完自己的包包後，有些困難得從通風口裡跳了出來，最後才輪到披集俐落的躍出。

在進到藥庫房之後，他們便發覺自己是第一披進到這裡的人，整個庫房看起來還很完整沒有被搜刮過得痕跡，於是按照著基地的要求，他們快速的掃著層櫃上相對應符合的藥品之外，還拿了一些維他命類的營養品，在這種有得吃就很好的日子裡，對伊莎貝拉來說營養絕對是不夠的，既然都來了，那也就順便帶上了幾罐。  
不消多時，三人的後背包背都裝的很滿，但他們也不忘了把彈匣跟手槍放在了最上層，避免在緊急狀況時還要在包包裡到撈子彈還撈不到。  
當尤里也拿起了他那把沒有槍柄的衝鋒手槍裝上了消音器之後，便直直的抵在了肩上靠在了門邊，他小心的轉開了門把確認著走廊外頭沒有任何喪屍在遊蕩後，這才快速的衝了出去。  
在接下來的撤退就比進來的時候簡單了許多，由於三樓的喪屍都被他們剛才的騷動給吸引走了，只剩下三三兩兩的在外頭遊蕩，憑藉著消音功能，三人安靜的擊斃了喪屍之後就繞到了另一側的樓梯，從那裡溜到一樓在從大門口逃了出去。  
雖然在最後，在解決一個喪屍時，因為一個不小心讓喪屍撞到了販賣機上，這聲響頓時引來了其它喪屍的追擊，但他們也不在意，只是加快速度的從大門跑了出去。  
隨著喪屍的靠近，尤里跟披集不得不稍為轉過身朝著背後的喪屍射擊，而奧塔則是快步的跑向吉普車，在靠近車體時擊斃了車體附近被聲音吸引過來的喪屍之後，一個快速衝進了駕駛座發動了引擎，然後搖下了車窗朝著同伴身後的喪屍射擊邊大喊著，「快上車！」  
這時其它的兩人都飛奔衝進了車內之後，奧塔這才縮回了身子，一腳踩在油門上頭，方向盤一個急速右轉，衝撞著追擊而來的喪屍們，然後這才快速的駛了出去，把那些奔跑而來的喪屍給遠遠的拋在後頭時，他們還互相看了彼此笑了笑。  
他們又在這個末世裡多生存了一天，腎上腺素似乎還在激昂的分泌著，他們能感覺到自己無比激動的情緒，這一次的收穫對他們來說是不小的豐收，雖然搜括來的物資要做為基地保護他們的代價上繳了大部分，然後在從上繳的成果交換糧食與生活所需用品之外，還有居住房屋的使用權。  
不過這些物資他們也能自己保留一點，憑他們收刮回來的量，對他們說能留下的也很夠用，光想到這裡三人就忍不住的笑著。

而當奧塔再一次撞翻了想追擊他們的喪屍並且輾過之後，披集終於大笑出聲說著。  
「我現在可以理解勇利為什麼這麼喜歡撞這些喪屍了，這撞起來很有快感！」  
「但我覺得輾過去更好。」這時尤里忍不住上揚著嘴角說著，臉上掛的是擋不住的笑意。  
「轎車底盤太低容易卡到。」奧塔笑了笑看向尤里解釋著勇利不輾過去的原因，畢竟轎車並不像吉普車，要是屍體被捲進去可是會卡住報銷，而在這種情況下失去交通工具，顯然是更加的危險。  
這時不同於出發時的心情，三人都帶著愉悅可以哼起小歌的狀態在這灰樸的道路上行駛著，而天色也漸漸的變暗，他們也得趕快找到過夜的地點才行。


	4. Chapter 4

當夜色逐漸降臨，天空變得一片黑暗時，勇利拉開了窗廉看了出去，小小的燈光在基地裡亮著，電源在這樣的日子裡顯得更加珍貴，也因此在他們的房間裡也只有一盞微弱到不行的白光。  
「在想些什麼？」維克多邊走邊說來到了勇利的背後，輕輕的把人給摟進了懷裡，接著把下巴擱在了他的肩頭，順著勇利的視線看了出去，那是黑夜裡閃著的別人家裡的一點點光芒。  
「基地裡好像有點奇怪。」  
「你也這麼覺得阿…」  
「維克多也是？」在聽見維克多的回答時，勇利猛然的回過頭去，看來這一切並不只是自己的多心而已。  
「在醫院接受治療的時候，我總覺得氛圍有些奇怪，感覺好像再隱瞞著什麼事情。」  
「我是察覺到今天幫我做檢查的人，很明顯的心不在焉，好像他還有什麼更重要的事要做。」回憶起檢疫師的態度，勇利更覺得裡面有些古怪。  
「希望只是我們多心了。」罕見的維克多嘆了一口氣說著，雖然說這個基地並不是最好的，但是這裡還算是個不錯的居住所，再加上伊莎貝拉懷孕了，她會需要一個安全並且穩定的地方。  
「不知道尤里奧他們現在怎麼樣了。」像是要打破這短暫沉默所帶來的不安，勇利突然間轉了個話題說著，而實際上他也真的很擔心他們，要不是自己晚回來的關係，契萊斯帝諾就可以跟他們一起去了。  
「沒有人知道未來是什麼樣子，也沒有人能知道接下來會發生什麼事情，所以勇利你也不需要太責怪自己。」像是安慰般維克多輕聲的說著，邊將懷裡的勇利給轉了個向，當兩人面對面四目相視時，維克多便忍不住的吻了下去。  
好像這麼做他們就可以從彼此的體溫裡感到一點慰藉，而他們也就還能夠堅強的面對這一切，當這個吻越趨於深入的同時，勇利只能緊緊的抓著維克多後背的襯衫，將它揉成了一條又一條的皺褶。  
在這時候的他們都不想去想，如果失去了彼此，那麼又該怎麼辦？即使希望很苗小，但是只要有光他們就還可以堅持下去。  
「答應我…不要死，維克多。」當這一吻結束之後，勇利便悶悶的說著。  
「我答應你，勇利。」這時的維克多笑的很燦爛，邊輕輕的抹去了勇利嘴邊自己殘留下來的水痕，雖然他們都很明白這樣的保證在這種日子裡一點說服力都沒有，但是他們卻忍不住的這麼問著、這麼回答著，因為就算是欺騙自己或是欺騙對方都好，在這殘酷的現實裡，他們都需要一點慰藉。

而當天晚上睡覺的時候，因為維克多身上傷的關係，勇利便很堅持的把自己擠在了牆角，本來他還想在地上打地鋪的，但是卻被維克多給制止了。  
「你要是睡地上的話，我也不睡床上了。」  
最後在維克多的堅持下，勇利只好無奈的從地板起了身，跨過了躺在床上的維克多後，便翻了過去到了靠牆的那一側，這時的維克多本想像平日那樣把勇利給抱進懷裡而伸出了雙手，但是卻只得到了勇利的拒絕。  
「你身上有傷！」勇利緊貼在牆上拍掉了維克多伸過來的手說道，整個後背都染上了冰冷的水泥溫度。  
「我會注意不會壓到的。」維克多忍不住帶著討好的語氣說著，試圖說服著勇利，然而勇利卻是一點妥協的樣子都沒有。  
「你要是再這樣我就要睡地上了！」終於勇利受不了維克多的軟磨硬泡怒吼著，再讓他這麼鬧下去的話，他們整晚都不用睡了。  
「那就沒辦法了，我捨不得讓你睡地上。」最後維克多只能露出了一臉委屈的表情，邊在勇利的額頭上落下了一吻。  
「晚安，勇利。」這時維克多看著勇利，忍不住覺得不論看了多久或是多少遍，也從來都不會覺得膩。  
「晚安，維克多。」勇利笑著看了一眼如此孩子氣的傢伙，也在對方的臉上輕輕的留下了一吻後閉上了眼睛。  
終於不再是被不安與冰冷黑暗包圍下的環境，兩人之間雖然還隔了小小的縫隙，但是勇利還是能感覺得到對方的溫度、呼吸和獨特的味道，每一項都像是毒品一樣侵入了他的所有神經，這讓他感覺到安心不已，而這下勇利也終於能夠好好的睡上一覺。

當隔天太陽透著被風吹開的窗簾灑進屋內時，勇利忍不住伸了伸手遮住了眼皮，接著小聲的嘟噥了一聲後，這才緩緩的張開了眼睛，在他才剛適應著光亮從模糊的視線趨於清晰時，映入眼簾的便是那一雙漂亮的藍色眼睛，這時勇利忍不住想著，他這輩子都不會忘記這個眼神，這個倒映出自己模樣的雙眼。  
「早安，我的睡美人。」看著勇利迷茫的眨了眨眼，維克多便忍不住笑著說道，他實在是愛極了勇利剛醒來的模樣，那帶有點迷糊的樣子十分的可愛。  
「早，維克多，你醒了怎麼不叫醒我？」這時勇利忍不住臉紅的說著，邊趕緊坐起了身子，也不知道自己被維克多這樣盯著看了多久，光這麼想到勇利就覺得有些難為情。  
「勇利你睡的很熟，讓我不忍心叫你起來。」維克多打趣的說著，邊從床緣邊站了起來，接著走到了桌子面前，拿起了勇利的眼鏡輕輕的替對方掛上。  
這樣的早晨顯得很美好，如果不是末世的話。

在簡單的洗漱完畢之後，勇利便跟維克多一起走下樓跟伊莎貝拉還有克里斯一起用著早餐，根據兩人的說法在稍早的時候契萊斯帝諾已經來過一趟了，至於這兩人如此晚才下樓的這件事情，免不了的要被伊莎貝拉跟克里斯給調侃了一番。  
「沒想到維克多就算受了傷也還能這麼有精力啊！」伊莎貝拉故意拉高語調說著。  
「那是誰？那可是維克多呢！俄羅斯的傳奇，這點小事難不倒他。」克里斯則是用誇張的語氣回答著伊莎貝拉的話。  
這兩人就像唱雙簧一般，一搭一唱的說的開心，雖然維克多的臉皮已經厚到不論這兩人怎麼調侃，他也也不會在意的程度，但是勇利卻是尷尬到臉紅的說不出話來，最後只能連忙的抓著維克多以去醫院檢查傷口為由，從小屋裡慌張的走了出去。  
在這樣的日子裡，有時會讓他們產生了一種錯覺，好像世界還沒有改變，而他們也還跟過去一樣，有著各種的情緒與嬉鬧，好像他們的生活還是如此的單純，但是他們都很清楚這只是殘酷現時裡的一點微小幸福。  
而從小屋裡出來之後，勇利便輕輕握著維克多的手，走在了長著青草幾乎不成道路的路面上，制式簡陋的水泥房從他們兩側延伸過去，帶著一種冰冷並且死氣沉沉的味道，順著這條路走下去，在經過幾條岔路轉彎之後，兩人來到了基地的中心，在那裡坐落著一棟五層樓高的建築，據說這裡本來是軍事基地裡的某個會議大樓，裡面本來就有著醫療中心，現在卻被改成了類似醫院的存在，而這對現在他們來說，就是屬於他們的醫院。  
在這棟醫院裡面主要的外科醫生有三位，內科卻只有兩位，其中一名還是實習生，麻醉師剛好有一個，護理師則是大概有十五個，不過專科畢業真正擁有護理師執照的卻是只有十位左右，而在這五位醫師裡面也只有一位外科醫師是資深的主治醫師，其他的不是住院醫師就是剛成為醫師沒多久的新手。  
以這個容納接近兩千人左右的基地來說，醫療資源非常的缺乏，但是總比沒有要來的好多了，所以這也是維克多當時決定不住院的原因，雖然他因為失血過多，在送院時心跳一度幾乎停止，但是他的傷口是被玻璃很工整的刺破了動脈，而臟器都奇蹟似的避開沒有一點損傷，所以在經過輸血傷口縫合後，維克多就決定出院了。  
畢竟他讓出來的位子也許對某些人來說是救命的機會，在這資源不夠平均分給所有人的基地裡，醫療除了傷口嚴重性的排序之外，對於基地的貢獻度也包含在裡面，以維克多跟勇利他們來說，是不需要擔心這點的優先名單，雖然對其他狀況危及的人感到些許的歉意，但是緊要關頭時，人的心都是偏的，他們也不會輕易的把優先權讓給別人，所以就算這麼做的效益並不大，但在性命沒有危及的時候，他們至少不想去霸占那麼多資源。  
在兩人進到醫院的大門之後，門口櫃台專門掛號的小姐便連忙朝著他們打聲招呼，似乎是擔心著維克多身上的傷勢，畢竟當初醫生的診斷可是希望他至少要住院兩到三天，但是他卻是一刻也待不下去吵著的出院，這讓他們不免有些擔憂著他的情況。  
「維克多先生，請問您今天有哪裡不舒服嗎？」這時櫃檯小姐一臉緊張兮兮的問著。  
「沒有，只是想檢查一下傷口的狀態。」  
「好的，馬上幫您安排，請您在旁邊稍坐一會。」在聽到維克多只是檢查傷口狀態之後，櫃台小姐才鬆了一口氣，畢竟維克多對基地來說可是重要的人員之一，如果是醫療疏失而讓對方有什麼損傷的話，那麼他們便很有可能就會被追究責任。  
越是在這種時候，勇利便能深深的感受到在這個基地裡的不平等條件，明明在他們進醫院的時後，已經有其他人在候位看診，但是他跟維克多幾乎是剛坐下沒多久，就有服務人員前來帶著他們去診療間。  
看著那些對著他們投以羨慕眼光的其他人，勇利只能低了低頭看著自己的腳邊，努力的跟上了維克多及服務人員的腳步，雖然會制訂出這樣的制度，勇利也很清楚是為了什麼，而且他也不是什麼聖人也有屬於自己私心的那一面，但是不可至否的他還是會替其他人感到遺憾。  
「勇利，你還是一樣很善良。」捏了捏勇利的手，維克多輕聲的說著，他明白勇利感到窘迫的原因，也明白這個善良的男人總是會感到歉疚，但是他不會退縮，只會把這些遺憾放進心裡，在過去他就覺得像勇利這樣的人很珍貴，而對於現在這樣的日子來說更是。  
「如果我很善良的話，會讓他們先看診，但我也只是一個自私的人罷了。」勇利抬起了頭看向了維克多，在不是很明亮的光線下，他看著對方側臉所勾勒出來的線條，堅毅的沒有一絲退卻。  
「我也一樣，比起其他的什麼，我也只會選擇勇利你。」  
兩人在走廊上相視而笑著，在這種現實裡每個人都需要一些私心，因為這樣他們才能存活下去。

當兩人進到了比起走廊來說明亮許多的診間時，維克多一臉毫不在意的坐在了椅子上頭邊脫去了上衣，並且揭開了胸口上的厚厚紗布，就在這時勇利才第一次看見了那道傷口，只見雪白的肌膚上有一條接近十公分的傷口縫線，上面還有著一層薄薄乾涸掉的藥膏顏色。  
在看見傷口的當下，勇利只覺得自己的胸口也跟著疼痛了起來，那個傷口看起來不只是長而已，感覺還很深，他無法想像當下維克多是怎麼撐著逃著出去，但他現在卻還能一臉無所謂的模樣。  
「不要緊的，沒什麼事情。」在察覺到勇利表情上些微的變化之後，維克多先是握住了勇利的手在嘴邊親了一口，邊仰起了頭看著站在他身邊的勇利。  
這時在彼此的眼神裡，他們都看明白了對方想要表達的意思，然而他們什麼也不說就這樣淡淡的笑著，有些話他們只需要放在心裡面就好。  
還好在醫生檢查完畢之後，對於維克多恢復的程度醫生表示很滿意，一個禮拜之後傷口上的縫線就可以拆了，雖然表層的傷口癒合的很漂亮，但內裡的部份還需要點時間，這也是為什麼醫生會建議著維克多至少休息半個月到一個月的時間，對此維克多並沒有做過多的表示，但是實際上他們都很清楚，在這基地裡你很難不去做些什麼，即便你想遵從醫囑，可現實總讓你難以遵從。  
在看診完之後勇利跟維克多便去了取藥的櫃台，紀錄了他們當月的可行使的醫療資源次數之後，才領取了外傷用的藥膏，在這個基地裡是醫療次數是有些規範的，這是避免醫療的氾濫使用，而一般不需要看醫生的小病小痛，可以直接去藥局領取藥物，這樣就不需要耗費醫療次數，雖然醫療次數是有限的，但是卻是可以轉嫁給他人使用，所以對勇利來說，他寧可讓維克多給醫師做個全面的檢查還是比較保險，反正他的次數還很足夠，也可以分給維克多使用。  
於是在檢查完離開醫院之後，勇利終於可以稍微的放下心了，但這愉悅的感覺並沒有持續多久之後，就被突如其來的人給打亂了，所謂的冤家路窄，勇利想這大概就是他們現在所面臨的狀況。  
那明明只是條回住所的路上，對方還跟他住在不同的區，但就是這麼的巧，雙方人馬就在半路上給遇上了，巧合成這樣，這都讓勇利有點不相信了。  
「呦──維克多，看你這模樣是剛從醫院裡檢查完出來的樣子嗎？」這時一名小麥金髮的男人說道，向後梳去的短髮看起來有些痞氣，而曬得有點棕色的肌膚更顯得人有點輕挑，但是任何人都很清楚，這只是他的表象，在那張漫不經心的笑臉下是比任何人還要沉著的心思。  
「喬伊，還真是巧啊！但我印象中你不是住在這一區的吧？」維克多笑著說道，在那燦爛的笑容下是一點溫度也沒有。  
「維克多，沒想到你居然這麼的關注我啊！連我住哪裡都很清楚，這倒是讓我有點受寵若驚了。」喬伊依舊是帶著一臉不正經的笑容說著。  
「如果老是有個不入流的東西想在你背後咬你一口的話，你自然會多上點心。」  
「維克多，你他媽的在說些什麼！」  
這時在喬伊背後的幾名男子中的其中一位，像是經不起維克多的這麼一激，突然的衝了向前，舉起了拳頭就要往維克多的方向攻擊而去，然而在他觸碰到維克多前，勇利卻已經快了他一步，一個側踢扎實的踢中了對方的腹部，一個如悲鳴般的哀嚎聲傳了出來之後，接著一個後仰般的姿勢，壯碩的男人瞬間碰的一聲倒在了地面，這時勇利也不放過這個機會，整個人將右膝用力的撞在男人的腹部上頭，在對方吃痛的發出了一聲哀嚎之後，跨過了男人龐大的身軀然後掐住了他的脖子，連帶的控制住了對方的整個行動。  
就在這個變故發生的當下，維克多與雙方人馬紛紛的從口袋裡掏出了槍枝，雖然彼此的動作都很快，但是維克多的動做又更快了一些，這時他手上的手槍已經上好了膛正對著喬伊的腦袋，這迫使喬伊只能暫停著自己舉槍的動作。  
「你還是一樣很快，維克多，但是沒什麼用，我們這裡可是比你們多上三人，真要打起來的話，吃虧的可不一定是我們，畢竟失去了你們兩個，你們小組也就霸占不了那間小屋了。」  
「雖然這是個讚美，但是我一向不喜歡人家說我快，而且喬伊你有沒有想過如果你交代在這裡的話，你覺得你的小隊還會是你的嗎？空出來的小屋會屬於誰可就說不定了，再說誰告訴你我們人數比你少三人的？」  
就在維克多笑著說完這句話之後，從喬伊的背後突然響起了一道屬於青少年特有的好聽嗓音。  
「你這個老爺爺是算好時間幫我找架打嗎？」  
在尤里說完這句話時，喬伊的臉色一變猛然的回頭看了一眼，只見早在他沒注意到的時候，在他們身後無聲無息的站了三個人影，其中尤里的手上還拿著多發子彈的衝鋒槍，那威脅的程度可不容小覷。  
「你們家的小朋友可回來的真快阿，我還以為回的來的話至少也要接近晚上了。」喬伊吹了吹口哨說著，絲毫沒有介意著自己的腦袋正被槍口對著。  
「誰是小朋友！你這個大腦裡只剩垃圾的混仗！」被這麼一說的尤里忍不住破口大罵著，舉起來的槍枝又瞄了瞄喬伊的腦袋，一副下一秒就要扣板機的模樣。  
「當然，我們家小貓咪可不是你們那些用來充數的人手可以比的，人多也不一定好用。」維克多笑著說道，然而這一句話也同樣的引來尤里的憤怒。  
「閉嘴，老爺爺，你不說話沒人當你是啞巴。」  
「基地裡的規矩你們應該很清楚。」在這種時後見到自己討不到好處的喬伊突然改口這麼說著。  
「這句話你還是拿來送你自己吧！」說完這句話之後，維克多收回了自己手上的槍，像是對喬伊的所作所為一點也不在乎的模樣，然而那雙藍色的眼睛底下閃過的一瞬冰冷寒意卻是不假。  
突然之間喬伊猛然的笑了出聲，接著也把手槍給塞回去槍套裡說著，「你說的也是，在這裡鬧起來的話我們誰都佔不了好處，那你的同伴可以從我的同伴身上下來了嗎？」  
「當然，你在乎你的同伴，我也在乎我的勇利得老對著那一張不怎麼好看的臉。」  
這時勇利才鬆開了掐著對方脖子的手，在起身的時候甚至還故意用膝蓋壓了他的肚子一下，在聽到對方發出類似乾嘔的咳嗽聲之後，這才優雅的站起身子，雖然花滑選手體型總是看起來比較纖細，但是他們卻忽略了，身為運動員的他們身上的肌肉不比他們差，尤其是腿部的力量，那可不是他們所能比擬的。  
在那男人狼狽的回到喬伊身邊之後，喬伊那張笑臉頓時變得非常的難看，他冷冷的說了一聲走了之後，他的人手也才不情願的跟著他一同離去。  
然而就在他們走過尤里身邊沒幾步後，喬伊又像是不怕死的背對著他們說，「管好你家的小貓咪，他那張漂亮的臉可是很多人喜歡，尤其是在床上。」  
在那一瞬間，突然有發子彈擦過了喬伊的臉頰射在了地面上，淡淡的血痕從他的臉上滲出，當他的隊友一臉憤怒的要掏出手槍時卻又被喬伊的一個動作給制止了，只見他轉過身去再度對著維克多與尤里等人露出了一個討厭至極的笑容說著，「年輕人還是一樣沉不住氣。」  
而這一句話是針對著朝著自己開槍，此時又把槍口正對著自己的奧塔說的，就在剛才奧塔本來是打算收槍來著，但是一聽見對方這麼調侃尤里之後，就迅速的舉起了手上的槍，然後用最快的速度朝著喬伊射了一發子彈。  
「下一次就不是臉頰了。」奧塔冷冷的看著對方說著，絲毫不在意喬伊對自己的評價，有些東西能忍，但是有些東西是不能忍。  
在這短暫的對峙與沉默之後，喬伊終於收起他那唯恐天下不亂的態度帶著他的手下離開，而在他們離去之後，尤里這才默默的收起了手上的衝鋒槍對著奧塔說著，「我自己能處理！」  
「讓你處理的話，喬伊剛才大概就死了。」這時維克多忍不住的說著。  
「閉嘴！老爺爺！小心我連你一起斃了！」就在尤里氣勢衝衝的走到維克多身邊想踢他幾腳時，猛然想起對方還有傷在身上，這才訕訕然的把腳給收了回去，然後怒瞪了維克多一眼後就大步的往居住所走去，而奧塔則是一言不發迅速的跟了過去。  
「勇利，太好了！見到你真好！」  
這時的披集絲毫沒有受到剛才的氣氛影響，在看到了幾天不見的友人之後，一臉開心的衝上前給了對方一個擁抱，甚至還拿出了口袋裡的手機朝著兩人拍起了照片，紀念著這次的重逢，而這讓勇利覺得既開心又有些無奈的笑著。  
「看到你我也很開心，披集。」  
在這短暫的擁抱與談話之後，他們三人也才跟著走回了他們本來的目的地，在這個基地裡的臨時住所。

回到了住所之後，尤里、奧塔跟披集，按照慣例的先去了二次檢查的檢查中心，而在他們離去前給了伊莎貝拉幾瓶維他命做營養補充，並且交給了克里斯他們自己能夠留下來的物資以及基地任務獎勵的清單後，三人就先行離開了。  
這時的伊莎貝拉連忙跟著克里斯一起整理著尤里他們帶回來的藥品之外，另外也帶上了契萊斯蒂諾去基地的中心領取他們的報酬，頓時本來有些熱鬧的客廳又只剩下維克多跟勇利兩個人而已。  
看著逐漸出去處理事情的同伴們，勇利露出了一個笑容卻又擔心的開口說著，「我覺得喬伊已經忍不下去了，他今天是故意來這裡看你復原的情況吧。」  
「大概我沒死讓他很意外，而且勇利你也回來了，在加上尤里還帶回來這麼多物資，他回去之後應該會氣到不行。」想著喬伊生氣的那張臉，維克多就覺得舒心了許多。  
「可是維克多，他說的沒錯，他們的人比我們多，在這樣下去總有一天…也許我們…」  
就在勇利話才剛說道一半時，維克多便打斷了勇利的話說著。  
「這裡只是個基地，一個住所，並不是我們的歸屬，如果真有那麼一天我們也會做好了離開的準備，勇利，只要有你的地方才是我的家，至於倖存者基地說不定有更好的。」  
雖然維克多說的是對的，但是他們卻很清楚要再找到一個規模完善能夠正常活的基地那是多麼不容易，路上的危險太多，要找一個新的容身處哪有這麼簡單，在加上這個基地的規模跟水平真的很不錯，從逐漸增加的人口看來就可以知道了，但是這也讓基地處於一種過度飽和的狀態。  
明明現實裡有這麼多的困難，也絕對不是這麼簡單的一句話就可解決的，但是對上了維克多自信的笑容，這讓勇利不禁覺得，也許這一切還沒有那麼遭，這一切仍然有著希望，對於未來還有更多無數的可能性。  
他們有可能還能夠找到一個更好的容身地點，在這世道裡他們總得保持著一點樂觀，從病毒爆發開始，他們撐過了無數個以為自己再也撐不過的關卡，所以誰也說不准什麼，就跟當時的勇利也沒有想過，自己會在一次的表演結束之後面臨了人生最大的轉折。  
一個病毒的失控跟一群喪屍所引發的全球性的災難。


	5. Chapter 5

二零一七年，在那一年大獎賽結束的那一天，勇利還記得只拿到銀牌的自己對著維克多說還想繼續下去時，他高興的撲進自己懷裡的溫度。  
而二零一八年，勇利跟著維克多去到了俄羅斯，那一年有許多的變化，同居的兩人發展出特別的情愫，也許在更早的時候，長谷津的海邊，又或者在老家裡看見維克多的瞬間，許多事情就不一樣了。  
在關係確認了之後，那不同以往的親吻，帶著愛戀的味道，第一次勇利覺得就算不喝酒也可以像喝醉一樣，然後是第一次完全的被對方占有的時候，勇利才知道疼痛也可以很溫柔，也可以很滿足。  
本來以為他的人生會一直這麼下去，被花滑跟維克多占滿了所有，但是這樣的日子也才只過了不到兩年，在二零一九年的大獎賽，他們的人生澈底的改變了。  
那年的冬天他跟維克多、尤里、奧塔、克里斯還有JJ一起進入了決賽，由於決賽是在底特律舉辦的，所以那時披集跟契萊斯帝諾也湊熱鬧的一同住進了那間選手酒店，就在那一個類似大團聚的日子裡，事情就這麼的發生了，甚至連決賽都來不及舉辦，而這也成為了一個遺憾，因為他們都還沒來的及擊敗維克多拿下那一面金牌，明明那一年他們都信心滿滿的想要要搶下金牌，但是失去的賽事再也回不來了。

按照慣例，在決賽前的兩天選手們都已經住進了飯店裡面，在入住的當時維克多跟勇利還一起登記了同一個房間，這時免不了的被早他一步進來的克里斯給調侃了一番。  
「小心點，勇利，不要被維克多壓到直不起腰來，要是這樣輸了可就很冤枉了。」  
「拜託，克里斯，我是勇利的教練，我才不會做出這種事情，自從比賽開始之後我連碰勇利一下都不敢碰。」維克多有些無奈的說著，邊瞪了一眼一臉看好戲的克里斯，他已經忍的很辛苦了，實在是很不想被他這麼的調侃。  
而同一時刻的勇利卻是在一旁用著手肘撞了維克多一把，在這大庭廣眾之下的，維克多一點公共場所的害羞都沒有，又或者是說他根本不在意，就這麼輕易簡單的說出了兩人的私事，雖然維克多不在乎，但是勇利卻是在乎的不得了。  
於是維克多就這樣被勇利給撞了好幾下，之後才安靜的不在多說什麼，但是卻擺出一副可憐兮兮的樣子看向了勇利，這讓勇利覺得又好笑又無奈，他實在是拿這個男人一點辦法都沒有。  
「你這個老爺爺又在那裡做什麼！」就在這時一聲怒吼聲從兩人背後傳來，只見尤里從飯店的入口走進來之後，憤怒的把行李給扔在了維克多的背上，平常就已經覺得這兩人很煩了，比賽的時候難道就不能消停一會嗎。  
「尤里，形象！這樣一點也不美麗！」就在尤里翻了一個很大的白眼時，莉莉雅嚴厲的對著尤里說道，即使不是在比賽上，所謂的美麗可是要時時刻刻的保持，這樣才能從骨子裡把這份美給表現出來。  
就在一樓的大廳正在被選手們及教練們弄得一團亂時，JJ仍然不忘了他從前年開始就有的傳統，他又面對著媒體笑著宣揚，他這次一定要拿到金牌然後跟伊莎貝拉結婚，而伊莎貝拉就像個小女人般靠在了JJ的肩上，手指上的戒指閃著光輝讓人睜不開眼睛。  
當天晚上眾人在飯店附近的餐廳進行了聚會，披集還拍了一張大合照上傳到SNS上頭，但是從前些日子開始，網路上就一直有著奇怪的消息跟新聞，各種傷人事件頻傳，受害者都是受到無差別的攻擊，像是一種精神病症的發作，又或者是某個傳染疾病引起的大腦問題，總之確切的原因還沒有找出來，就已經有多起的傷害事件發生。  
傷者都被送往醫院，頓時各種傳言四起，有人說視頻看起來像喪屍，又有人說喪屍只是一種電影小說的虛構，真實的世界哪有人死了還會活過來咬人，而且還得射穿腦袋才能殺的掉。  
這時網路上的各種傳言並不怎麼引起他們的注意，在隔天勇利跟維克多還一起上街採買了一些物品，有些是要送人的，有些是他們自己要用的，他們就像個觀光客在城市裡亂轉，手裡拿著熱狗站在了街邊，充滿了當地的風情。

就在兩人牽著手逛著街的時候，從某條小巷子裡傳來了尖叫聲，只見一個男人摀住了脖子衝了出來，手指縫裡還有著鮮血滲出，這模樣看上去嚇人，這不禁讓兩人停下了腳步，隨後一個蠟黃肌膚的女人衝了出來，她的雙眼瞪的老大，嘴邊還有著鮮血跟肉沫，只見她撲了上去，朝著男人又是一陣狂咬，在尖叫聲與驚呼聲下，路人紛紛上前拉開了抓狂的女人，在這過程當中，不少人也受到了攻擊，當女人被制伏在地面上的時候，她的指甲仍奮力的在抓，染著鮮血的唇還在不斷的張合，像是試圖咬上什麼。  
最後救護車來了，傷患跟女人都被固定在擔架上，然後送上了車結束了這場鬧劇，雖然隔了一段距離，但這仍然讓勇利跟維克多看的心有餘悸，連接下來逛街吃飯的心情都沒有了，於是兩人便買了一些食物就打算回去飯店。  
而他們前腳才剛踏進飯店時，在大廳裡就聚集了很多的人潮，似乎是在討論著些什麼，空氣中瀰漫著一股不安的味道。  
「怎麼了嗎？披集，發生了什麼事情了。」在人群之中一眼看見好友的勇利，連忙走上去問道。  
「好像是剛才大廳發生了攻擊事件，警察也來過了，受傷的人被送到了醫院，可能是什麼精神疾病之類的，我也是剛才下來才聽說的，JJ好像目睹了整個過程，也許問他會知道發生了什麼事情。」披集邊說邊對著被人群包圍的JJ揮了揮手，接著拉著勇利穿過了人群來到了JJ的身旁，只見伊莎貝拉一臉慘白的模樣窩在了JJ的懷裡，顯然一副嚇壞的樣子。  
這時隱約得可以看見不遠處被人群隔開的一小塊空地地板，在那大理石板的縫隙填縫處還有一點紅褐色的痕跡，飯店的清潔人員正趴在地面清理，一臉噁心的感覺清晰可見。  
「嗨，JJ！剛才發生了什麼事情了？」披集抓住了空檔，從吵鬧的人群裡抓準了時機朝著JJ問道，只見對方一臉疲憊的轉過頭來，正準備回答著這第一百零一次一樣問題的答案。  
「剛才有個男人有點奇怪，肩膀上的襯衫都是鮮血，一臉表情痛苦的衝進了飯店，在櫃臺的小姐連忙報警之後才剛叫了救護車，對方就突然的抽搐倒下，這時剛好有個醫師準備入住，所以他就上前檢查著男人的狀況，誰知道當醫生才宣布對方死亡沒多久，那男人就像是突然復活般發瘋的起了身，接著瞪大了眼睛咬住了醫生的手臂，整塊肉都被他給咬了下來吞了進去，像是抓狂一樣擋也擋不住，之後也有其他好幾人都被咬傷了，不過那個醫生被咬得最嚴重，血流了一大堆，他們都被送到醫院了，也不知道情況怎麼樣。」JJ一臉面色難看得說著，在他旁邊的伊莎貝拉似乎想起了當時的情景而顯得有些反胃。  
「我跟維克多今天在街上也看見了差不多的事情，不過沒有你們那麼近距離接觸就是了。」這時勇利對著JJ說道，想起不久前街上發生的那件事情也是讓他心有餘悸。  
「勇利也遇到了？」披集一臉震驚的轉過頭去問道。  
「嗯…雖然沒有看到細節，但是感覺上也差不多是這類的事情。」光是回想就讓勇利也開始覺得自己沒有什麼胃口吃上東西了。  
「最近好像蠻多這類的事件，網路上也在說。」維克多輕輕的摟了摟勇利的肩膀，試圖降低著對方心裡不太舒服的感覺。  
「這到底是怎麼一回事阿！那根本…不像人類。」JJ一臉難看的說著，就在事情發生的當下，伊莎貝拉還差點被咬上了一口，要不是自己手快的把伊莎貝拉給拉了開來，旁邊的路人也幫忙制止著，說不準他們現在就得坐上救護車前往醫院了。  
那個沾滿鮮血與肉屑的口腔，對著他們大張的景象實在是印象深刻到有些噁心的地步了。  
「好像是說某種集精神病加傳染病的關係，狀況好像有點糟糕阿！攻擊的事件太多了，不知道會不會影響到比賽。」就在披集剛划著手機上的新聞說道，下一秒維克多、勇利跟JJ的手機就接著響了起來。  
在接通電話之後，三人的臉色都瀰漫著一股沉重的味道，雖然不知道對方是誰，也沒有聽見對方說了什麼，但是從他們的臉上表情就可以猜出個大概。  
「比賽…暫停了。」掛掉電話之後勇利有些茫然的說著，不知道該接下來應該要怎麼辦才好，而其他人也同樣的是第一次遇到這個情況，顯然都有些徬徨。  
「應該只是暫時的，很快就有消息的！」這時披集也只能這麼安慰著。  
「一定是的，這次比賽我可是很有信心打敗維克多的！JJ大爺我才不會因為這種事被打敗的！」JJ猖狂的笑著說道，但從那笑聲之中不難查覺得到一點的不安，雖然眾人都沒有說破，但是這一切實在是太詭異了。  
然而最後他們也只能各自回房等待著大會的進一步消息，其他的他們什麼也做不了。

由於外頭的不平靜，尤里跟奧塔也被雅可夫及奧塔的教練給叫了回來，當兩人風風火火的進了飯店時，看起來還有些狼狽。  
「尤里奧！你還好嗎？」在看見尤里的模樣後勇利忍不住上前關心著。  
本來已經回到房間的勇利跟維克多，因為擔心著尤里的安全，所以後來也跟著雅可夫一起去到了大廳等著。  
「我沒事，只是外面有點奇怪，一路上有好幾起攻擊事件，車子也開得亂七八糟的，奧塔你沒被咬到吧？剛才不是有個神經病追著你咬？」  
「我沒事，沒被咬到。」奧塔揉了揉尤里的頭髮，露出了溫柔的笑容後就被自己的教練給帶走了。  
而尤里等人則是跟著雅可夫去到了他的房間，在他們走進房裡時卻意外的看見了莉莉雅坐在沙發上翻著手上的書，一臉淡漠的表情，而這卻讓另外三人對雅可夫投射了曖昧的笑容。  
「不要亂想，我只是覺得外面不太安全而已！」雅可夫看向三人有些窘迫的說著。  
「你就是這種態度所以別人才會誤會，先說好我可是不會跟你復合的，雅可夫。」莉莉雅突然闔起了手上的書說著，那張總是完美妝容的臉上仍帶著高冷的氣息，然而當她瞄到尤里有些狼狽的樣子時，眉頭卻忍不住的皺了起來。  
面對莉莉雅的責備雅可夫只能不自然的咳了兩下，然後對著尤里他們說，「總之在大會有任何消息之前，你們都不要離開飯店，尤里你搬來我的房間。」  
「蛤─我才不要，我已經不是小孩子了！再說你房間只有一張床。」聽見雅可夫這麼說著，尤里立刻是拉高了嗓音抱怨的說道，明明他已經十七歲了，但是雅可夫跟莉莉雅卻老是把他當做成小孩子一樣。  
「我會睡沙發上的，你跟莉莉雅睡床上。」  
「我不要！你那個老腰能睡沙發上嗎？小心你隔天閃到腰，我寧願去奧塔那裡我也不要跟你擠在同一間。」  
面對著尤里的不情願，雅可夫沉默的想了想，接著忍不住的嘆了一口氣，他底下的學生還真是一個比一個還不省心不聽話的。  
「好吧，那也可以，但是你的手機得保持暢通，我必須要連絡得到你，我打房內電話到奧塔房間時，讓你接電話的你就要接。」  
「知道了，老頭子！囉哩囉嗦的一大推。」不等雅可夫把話說完，尤里一臉不情願的揮了揮手就離開了房間。  
而維克多本人對此也只是露出了一臉漠不關心的笑容，只有勇利乖乖的聽完了雅可夫的訓話後，才一臉禮貌的跟雅可夫和莉莉雅說聲晚安後離開。  
「真是的…怎麼只有勇利比較讓人省心。」  
當雅可夫這麼抱怨著的時候，莉莉亞則是忍不住笑著說道：  
「因為他們是你的學生而勇利不是。」  
帶著一點嘲諷的語氣，莉莉雅從沙發上站了起來，接著移到了雙人床上優雅的坐在上頭繼續看著她的書，從頭到尾她都沒有認真的看過雅可夫一眼。  
「妳還是跟以前一樣，講話總是這麼不留情。」雅可夫嘆了嘆口氣邊從床的另一側拿起枕頭說道，就在他打算走去沙發旁時，莉莉雅那高冷的聲音卻早一步開了口。  
「你沒聽尤里說會閃到腰嗎？反正我不會跟你復合睡床上也無所謂。」那有如刀削般立體帶著清冷的臉上，檯燈的黃光打在了上頭，雖然依舊是沒有表情又高冷的模樣，但是雅可夫卻很清楚，在那張臉下是比任何人還要溫柔的人。  
只是那一層的表向總是要把這些給包裹起來，總是要用冰冷而疏遠的話來掩飾裡頭的溫柔，也許當年的他們沒有這麼衝動的話，或許也不會離婚。  
但是時間是不會後退的，他們已經離了婚也回不到過去。

當天晚上的新聞亂成一團，各家媒體撥放起街上的攻擊畫面，甚至有傳言說醫院裡早已經亂成一團，現在正被警察給封鎖著，據傳言說這是一種變種的新型病毒，會破壞人體的大腦產生狂暴嗜血的本能。  
但是具體是怎樣的病毒卻還沒有一個答案，疾病局當天晚上發佈了幾個防禦的要項，並且對社會大眾道歉著，然而外頭的情況卻是一點都沒有改善。  
「傳染的方式是體液跟血液的接觸，所以說被咬到的話就會被感染了，是嗎？」在把電視關掉後勇利有些不安的說著，從電視台空拍的畫面來看，以好幾座城市已經亂成了一團，甚至有些現場記者也落入生死不明的下場，最後才用空拍機的方式報導著新聞，以現在來說，似乎是越大的城市情況越嚴重。  
「看起來好像是這麼一回事，不用擔心，勇利！美國政府會控制好局面的。」維克多拍了拍自家戀人的背安撫著，這時候他們都沒有想到事情從這裡開始只會越來越糟糕，流行疾病在過去也不是沒有發生在各個國家過，到了現在傳染疫病的控管都有著一套的控管流程，這時候的他們仍然有信心所有的一切會步上軌道，等到情勢被控管之後比賽就會繼續下去。  
所以他們也只能等待著。

然而一夜過後，事情並沒有朝著更好的情況發展，反而是更加的糟糕了，房間內的隔音很好，所以外頭有什麼騷動並不明顯，但是當維克多打開房門之後看到了走廊上帶著血跡與肉末時，第一件事情就是連忙關上了房門，透過室內電話連絡著其他人，讓他們不要離開房間。  
「怎麼樣了，維克多？」在維克多掛上電話之後，勇利便有些擔心的問著。  
「大家都沒事，目前都待在房間裡，但是我們也不能一直的躲在房間裡，只好先報警再說。」  
然而奇怪的是，一向保持在暢通的當地警局卻在這時無法接通，在長時間的響鈴後卻沒有任何人接起電話。  
這情況開始讓兩人不安的情緒擴大，再怎麼說當地警局的電話不可能無人回應，最後撥打了911卻是一路忙線中，於是兩人決定打開了電視，卻發現許多電台呈現了沒有通訊的狀態，只有幾家在循環撥放著一個美國政府釋放出來的官方消息。  
內容不外乎是請民眾保持冷靜，備好重要的東西及水和食物，前往離自己最近的避難基地，在這過程要小心不要被感染，任何自保性攻擊都不會被追究責任，政府會盡快穩定所有的局面。  
然而此刻的勇利他們卻很清楚，當狀況遭到電台的通訊幾乎都斷了的時候，就不能指望有任何人能夠來幫助他們，現在他們唯一的希望就是前往避難基地，他們得去那裡，但是該怎麼去還是個未知數。  
好在飯店裡的電話通訊是還通著的，在走廊狀況未知的情況下，電話成為他們最好溝通的橋段，以目前看來維克多跟勇利是在飯店的十樓，尤里跟奧塔他們也在同一層，九樓是克里斯，八樓是JJ他們一家，接著披集在七樓，但是不論怎麼說，他們都得往地下室的停車場才行，在這種時候就不能指望著有司機接送了。  
好在JJ一家有租車過來，契萊斯帝諾則是在美國有自己的車，所以他跟披集是開一台車來的，奧塔的教練則是在美國租了一台車，他們總共有三台車，十五個人，一台車勉強可以坐五個人的話是沒問題的，但是現在最大的問題就是他們該怎麼到地下室才對。  
最後他們擬定了策略，先在七樓披集房間集合再說，為了安全最好是一次一起行動，在互相連絡著對方從貓眼觀看各自走廊的情況後，維克多及尤里得先去雅可夫房間裡匯合才行。  
有些緊張的，眾人在各自的房間做足了準備，好在現在是冬天，他們都帶了不少厚重的衣服，為了避免被攻擊，羽絨外套成為了第一道最好的防護，接著他們都帶上了圍巾護住了脖子，而維克多則是把自己的皮手套給勇利戴上，雖然防護的程度不高，但是總比空著雙手還好。  
「不…維克多，你只帶了一雙手套，這個你還是…」就在勇利想把手套還給維克多時，卻被對方強硬的一把抓住了雙手，制止著對方脫去手套的動作。  
「勇利你帶著我才能放心，不要讓我分心好嗎？」  
就在維克多的勸說之下，勇利這才放棄脫下手套的打算，他們帶著最簡單的身分證明文件，在後背包裡放了一些水和乾糧和簡易的衣物後，勉強的從房間裡拆了兩個落地檯燈的鐵桿當做武器，以防萬一，連拿來切水果的水果刀也帶在了身上，但是可以的話，他們倒是希望自己沒有用上的機會。  
緊貼著房間的門口，維克多困難的從貓眼裡看出去，在沒有看到任何可疑的蹤影後，他才緩緩的開出了一條小縫看向了走廊，只見安靜的走廊沒有丁點的聲音，要不是地毯上有著不明拖拉的痕跡，他們也只會覺得跟往常沒有什麼不同。  
「趁現在，勇利！」這時候維克多把門大開，對著勇利喊了一聲後，就衝出了房間，他們得穿過這條走廊後轉才會到雅可夫的房間，而尤里他們應該會從前面轉角處的左邊過來。  
沒有時間猶豫等待，雖然還不是很清楚發生了什麼事，但是本能上產生的一種強烈危機感正灼燒著兩人，當他們跑到了轉口處時，不難發現尤里、奧塔跟奧塔的教練也從左邊的另一側跑來，但是在他們身後卻還跟著兩個肌膚蠟黃的人在追逐，空洞的眼神以及染滿鮮血的嘴唇正不斷的開合著，在他們的脖頸上和身體的某處，都還有著觸目驚心的傷口外翻著，一大片烏黑的血液噴灑著，但是他們就像是沒有任何知覺一般，拼命的追著尤里他們。  
在這個時候，維克多跟勇利本來想過去幫忙，只見尤里對著兩人大吼了一句快跑之後，三人在彼此眼裡接受到了訊息，隨後維克多便拉著勇利往雅可夫的房間跑去。  
正當他們跑到了一半時，從他們正面走廊的轉角，又衝來了一個行動怪異的身影，這時維克多忍不住的頓了一下身子，幾乎沒有猶豫的快步上前，對著勇利大喊著，「叫雅可夫開門，快進去！」  
同時下一秒他衝向了前方，用鐵棍抵住了對方的脖子狠狠的戳了下去，如果是正常人的話，被這力道攻擊，就算是休克倒在地上也不奇怪，然而對方只是踉蹌了腳步，不靈活的身軀倒下，接著發出了嘶吼聲掙扎著想要站起來，不過這一聲嘶吼，讓走廊的遠處也傳來了其他不明的吼叫聲及腳步聲，這時維克多很清楚正有什麼朝著他們過來了。  
一股冰冷的寒意從他背脊上竄了上來，本能的告訴他得快點逃跑才行，但是他的腳步依然很堅定，鐵棍直直對著那個掙扎起身的身影。  
「別再起來了，在過來我要刺穿你的脖子了。」維克多雖然說的很堅定，但是他的手指卻在顫抖著，他的害怕並不只因為對方那些怪異的行為，而是如果他真的刺穿了對方的脖子，那麼肯定會死的，這樣的情況卻是他從來沒有遇過的，在自己的雙手上染上了誰的鮮血，誰的生命。  
但是他不能退縮，他用餘光看著勇利按著雅可夫的門鈴，幾乎是在同一個時刻，門開了勇利也進去了，但地上的人卻也朝著他撲了過來，這時維克多穩了穩手上的動作，在這一瞬間他只覺得自己的心跳聲在耳膜裡跳動，對方的動作清晰可見，此刻他手上的力道加劇，直直的戳進了對方喉頭兩吋，那嵌入肌肉裡的觸感十分的清晰，血肉噴見的畫面像是慢動作一樣，這讓維克多感覺到自己的呼吸一窒，所有的一切都慢了下來。  
受到這樣的傷害，常理來說肯定傷重到起不來了，但是對方只因維克多的力道而往後跌去，接著撞倒了身後一樣從走廊轉角處跑來已經不能稱之為人的東西上，這時兩個笨拙的軀體摔成一團，而維克多也得到了一點空檔的時間。  
「你們快點！」他退到了門邊，按著房門的邊緣對著尤里他們大吼，只見三人拼了命的衝了進去，在墊底到奧塔教練跟著尤里他們衝進房裡的瞬間，維克多轉了轉手上的鐵棍，接著往追擊尤里他們的東西戳去，一樣刺穿了肌肉，但對方卻像是沒有任何的痛感。  
最後在維克多衝進屋內關上門的瞬間，一雙蠟黃的手伸了過來，他沒有猶豫，用力的拉上了門，用盡了他所有的力氣，在門關緊的一瞬，某種碾壓的聲音傳了進過來，緊閉的門縫流出紅黑的血液，一點指甲落了下來，而他們沒有人說上一句話，只是喘著氣看著落下的血跡。

這時的他們還無法想像自己將面對的是些什麼。


	6. Chapter 6

「大家都沒事吧？」維克多關上門後問道，刻意忽略著從門縫流下來的血跡，他的心臟還在劇烈的跳動，手掌上還留有肌肉被刺穿的觸感，微微的喘了一口氣，維克多的肩膀顫動，但是他卻沒有時間可以覺得害怕。  
「我們沒事，維克多。」勇利說完這句話之後，心疼的衝了上前抱住了維克多，他能夠明白維克多的害怕，那刺穿人的罪惡感，但是他卻不知道該說說些什麼，在剛才的情況下要不是維克多的話，也許他跟尤里都要被感染了。  
「都先休息一下，跟克里斯說我們會晚點過去。」雅可夫看了看眼前的狀況後沉穩的說著，那略帶著年紀的嗓音在此刻卻意外的撫慰人心。  
「我去通知。」尤里往那兩人的方向瞥了一眼後說道，在此刻對於自己，他也有些懊惱，剛才他們不應該直接跑給那些東西追的，最後還得仰賴維克多才能脫身，這讓他對自己產生了些怒氣。  
「喂─克里斯，我是尤里，我們晚一點才會過去找你匯合。」  
「好，我知道了。」在電話的另一頭克里斯簡短的回答道，在這種時候誰也不知道該多說些什麼，就像是回報狀況一般，幾句簡短的問答後，雙方都掛掉了電話。  
「喝點水補充一下體力，離開飯店之後，水源跟食物都會變得很珍貴。」就在這時一直靜靜的坐在一旁的莉莉雅突然開口說道，在飯店供水及電源系統還算正常的現在，她率先的準備了一些乾淨的飲用水和食物給大家享用，畢竟能帶走的有限，在房間裡能吃的時候就盡量多吃一點，這樣到了外頭才有體力多撐一段時間，雖然在經歷過那些之後他們都已經沒什麼胃口，但是為了保存體力，眾人還是勉強的吃下了一點，畢竟接下來他們可能要接受的是體力的戰爭。  
在經過一小段的平復與休息之後，大家開始整理起自己的背包，把能帶的罐裝水跟乾糧類的食物都給帶上。  
除了莉莉雅因為在去雅可夫房間時沒有料想過會是這樣的情況，所以她的東西幾乎都沒有帶到，只有身份文件之類的倒是有隨身攜帶，不過她一身的連身裙跟黑絲襪的裝扮在這情況下實在是很不安全，但是現在也沒有其他的衣物可以讓她更換。  
「穿上這個吧。」突然間雅可夫默默的從自己行李拿出了一件很長的羽絨式外套說道，卡其色的色調顯得有些土氣。  
莉莉雅看了一眼後皺了眉頭把外套接了過來，隨後罩在了自己的身上，這件外套很長，穿上之後直接蓋到了她的小腿，還好她這次穿了一雙長馬靴，這樣一來整個人就被包的密不透風。  
「這種沒品味的外套你居然還一直留著。」看了看鏡子裡的自己，莉莉雅忍不住吐槽的說著，這件外套的樣式還真的是老舊到慘不忍睹，但是這卻是當年他們所能買的起裡面比較好的一件。  
「妳應該慶幸我還留著它，那是我們第一次一起買的外套。」雅可夫的語氣很平淡，說的好像是今天天氣很好一樣的自然，但是那年的回憶卻在兩人腦海裡散開。  
他還能記得年輕時候的他們，莉莉雅挽著他的手在賣場閒逛的情形，當年他們都還沒成名，他只記得莉莉雅拿起了這件外套說著，「對不起，將來我們再買好看一點的款式。」  
他笑了笑，把外套攏進了懷裡說著，「沒關係，我覺得這個挺好的。」  
回憶很鮮明，但是時間卻倒不回去，而且現在也不是他們可以感傷的時候。

「聯絡一下克里斯，看看他們那邊的狀況怎麼樣吧。」雅可夫轉了轉話題對維克多說著，只見後者點了點頭後就走到了電話旁，撥起了熟悉的飯店房號。  
「克里斯嗎？我是維克多，你那邊走廊狀況怎麼樣？」  
「等等…」  
這時維克多能聽見在電話的另一頭，克里斯正問著自己的教練貓眼外頭的情況怎麼樣，在得知目前能看得到的範圍內，似乎一片安靜之後，克里斯便如此的跟維克多說道：  
「目前看起來還安全，但是能看得到的範圍有限。」  
「我知道了，謝謝你，克里斯，我們一會就過去。」  
掛掉電話之後的維克多深吸了一口氣，握緊了手上的鐵桿甩了甩，把上頭沾黏的血跡與肉屑給甩了出去，而就在這時尤里跟奧塔也從雅可夫的房間裡拆了一些可以防身的用具，那明顯是從衣櫃裡拆下的掛衣鐵桿雖然短了一些，但總比什麼都沒有來的好。  
而奧塔的教練則是跟雅可夫一起拆了落地燈的鐵桿，正好是跟維克多與勇利手裡拿的是一樣的，至於莉莉雅她知道自己在攻擊方面起不了什麼作用，也就沒有拿上什麼防身用具，反而盡可能的讓自己多帶點物資，並且確保關鍵時期不要給別人添上麻煩就好。  
在準備就緒之後，維克多透過貓眼看見了一個不能稱之為人的東西在門外拔著他的手指，那是剛才他關門的時候，硬生生被他夾住的那位，以常理來說對方就算沒有痛到暈厥，臉色也不會太好看才對。  
雖然那蠟黃的臉色也稱不上是好看，不過那絲毫沒有疼痛的表情，正不斷向後拉扯著，試圖把自己給拉離，也不知道是發生了什麼事，從貓眼中只能看見一個個怪異的人跑了出去，而卡在他門口的那位更焦躁的掙扎著，似乎是不解自己為什麼會被卡在這裡。  
這畫面顯得詭異至極，但也不能都不開門，在經過一番商討之後，勇利站到了門後握緊了門把，而維克多則是用正面迎擊的姿態站在了門前。  
「我要開門了，維克多。」勇利壓低著嗓音說著，邊轉開門把的手還有些微顫抖，他很害怕，要是一個弄不好維克多被咬上了怎麼辦？  
然而維克多只是笑著給了他一個很堅定的眼神，在他點了點頭之後，勇利猛然的拉開了大門，而這突如其來鬆開的力道，讓門外拔著手指的人踉蹌了一步，身形整個不穩的向後退去，就在這時維克多猛然的沖向前，用著鐵棍抵著對方的脖子奮力的刺了進去，噴濺的鮮血跟受到重擊而倒在地板上掙扎的身軀，把整個走廊染上了一層詭異至極的氛圍。  
「趁現在！「維克多大喊了一聲，鐵棍死死的插在對方的脖子上，修長的雙腿則踩上了對方的腹部，他的雙手用力的連青筋的形狀都隱隱浮現。  
順著這個勢，奧塔的教練領著奧塔跟尤里跑在了前頭，而雅可夫跟莉莉雅則是迅速的跟上，只有勇利站在維克多身邊，舉著鐵桿一臉防備的樣子。  
維克多知道就算自己叫勇利走，他肯定也不會丟下自己先走，在這種情況下一定得有人開路跟墊底，現在自己剛好就是個墊底的角色，他很清楚尤里他們是不會扔下自己逃跑的，但是一群人卡在走廊上不會比較好，只會引來更多這種不能稱之為人的怪物。  
不過有人戰戰兢兢的陪在自己身邊，這不可置否的讓維克多心裡一暖，他緊了緊手上的鐵桿，接著從對方的脖子上給拔了出來，只見那被戳出來的圓洞還在向外冒出紅黑色的血液，但那張不斷開合的嘴就像是沒有痛感一樣，而被門板夾爛變得模糊不清的手指上還混著碎裂的骨屑，不過這一切對這怪物來說卻像是沒有知覺一般，只剩下狩獵生肉血腥的本能存在。  
接著維克多轉了個身，雙腳依然踩在對方的肚子上頭，而那血肉模糊的手指不斷的往維克多的小腿上抓，此時對方用力的想要挺起來的上半身還在嘎嘎作響，這讓人產生一種種脊椎都要被折斷的感覺，雖然只是短短幾秒鐘的時間，但是維克多卻總種覺得已經過了很久的感覺，所有的感官跟思緒都在這裡都碎裂成一團。  
無法用常理判斷，也無法用常理活著，那張總是帶著好看笑容的臉，現在卻冰冷異常，他看著對方不斷蹬著的雙腿，雙手用力的向下一插，帶著尖銳的前端刺進了膝關節的連接處，在觸碰到骨頭時硬生生的停下，這時的維克多硬是翹起了鐵桿，將槓桿原理發揮到極致，只聽到咖啷一聲，骨頭硬生生的錯位了，而底下被踩著的人雖然沒有痛覺，但卻仍因為這樣粗暴對待而瘋狂的抖動著。  
這一瞬間維克多俐落到讓勇利都有些驚訝，但是他並不會因此而去可憐著那個倒地的傢伙，雖然那整個右膝看起來是毀了，但是不這麼做的話倒楣的便是他們自己，在這種時候同情心只會招致麻煩，雖然理智上他們都懂著，但是情感上卻仍然有些牴觸的害怕。  
接著維克多抬起頭來對上了勇利的雙眼，在他的眼裡沒有看到一絲對自己的恐懼與嫌惡之後，他露出了一個笑容，隨後伸出了一隻手，抓住了勇利，快步的追往尤里他們離去的方向，這時在他們身後，右膝被搗毀的傢伙仍不放棄的爬行，但在不構成威脅之下，維克多並不打算多加理會。  
而在奔跑拐了一個彎之後的長廊中間，只見奧塔跟尤里等人正跟著兩個異變的人纏鬥著，為了避免近距離被攻擊，他們的鐵棍狠狠的敲在對方的腦袋上，即使敲出了一兩個凹陷，鮮血炸裂，卻也只是讓他們的動作稍微一鈍，卻仍然不影響他們的攻擊。  
而另一邊的奧塔教練則是用鐵桿刺穿了另一人的胸口，只見被刺穿的傢伙雙手還在不斷揮舞著手指，像是要捕捉住什麼，這時的莉莉雅則是站在一個安全的角落，盡量的不去造成其他人的負擔。  
在這僵持不下的瞬間，雅可夫深吸了一口氣，像是下定了什麼決心，接著朝著那個大腦凹陷卻仍然向尤里他們攻擊的傢伙一刺，鐵桿順利的刺進了胸口，在刺到肋骨的時候卻卡了一下，接著他轉了轉角度再度把鐵棍給刺了進去，然後猛然的抽了出來，一道鮮血噴濺，眾人連忙的往旁邊閃躲著。  
但是被刺穿心臟的人在這瞬間仍舊是沒什麼知覺，除了被作用力引響而向後傾倒了幾步之外，那蠟黃的臉上沒有過多的表情，仍舊是張牙舞爪的朝著他們前進。  
當勇利他們趕到的時候，看到的就是這樣的景象，漫天噴濺的血跡以及揮舞著雙手的怪物。  
以現場的出血量來說，正常人早就應該死亡了，但是他們卻像沒事一般不斷的朝著他們持續攻擊，彷彿這些傷害對他們一點影響力也沒有。  
「這…怎麼可能…」勇利有些無法置信的說著，面對這樣的人，他們真的能夠逃出去抵達避難基地嗎？難道這世界上真的有所謂的喪屍？那個只存在電影裡不真實的情節，現在卻上演在他們的日常裡。

「我們逃的出去的。」也許是察覺到勇利那一瞬間變調的表情，維克多壓低著聲音說著，接著他握了握勇利的手然後放開，一個箭步衝了上前。  
看著那個擋在自己身前的背影，勇利在瞬間覺得只要維克多在他身邊的話，那麼他也許什麼都能做到，當他閉了閉眼睛再度睜開之後，那一瞬間他不再懷疑，快速的跟上了維克多的腳步，他們衝向前方接著一左一右的把鐵桿插往不同人的膝蓋上，快速又精準的刺了進去，只不過勇利刺進的角度稍微差了一點，在刺進去後沒有多久就被骨關節給卡住，而維克多則是順利的把鐵桿插進了膝關節的軟骨組織裡頭。  
在維克多用力撬著對方的膝蓋時，奧塔的教練則是死死的用鐵桿把對方抵在了牆面，只聽到喀啷的一聲，那右腿便無力的垂了下來，而另一側的勇利卻還在跟著膝蓋上的骨頭奮鬥著。  
這時奧塔跟尤里也連忙用手上的棍子抵住了對方的動作，由於他們的鐵棍是從衣櫃上拆除下來的，除了比較短之外，頂端也比較圓潤，要刺進對方的肌肉組織就比較困難了一些，所以他們也只能阻擋著對方的行動避免他攻擊在勇利身上。  
就在這時雅可夫也抓準了時機從側面插進了對方的關節裡面，在他撬起了一個弧度之後，勇利的鐵桿就順利的刺了進去，他模仿著維克多的模樣轉動了手上的桿子，果然片刻之後他也聽見了喀啷的一聲，一隻腳就像是斷了線的娃娃般垂了下來。  
接著他們很有默契的彼此看了一眼，每個人都迅速的抽出了鐵桿往後退了幾步，只見那兩個被攻擊到幾乎不成人形的傢伙，因為一隻膝蓋毀了的關係，整個人踉蹌的倒在了地上，而完好的那隻腿仍不斷的蹬著地板試圖站起身來。  
接著奧塔跟尤里兩人是一人一棍的把兩個東西給擊向牆壁，在那兩個大腦撞向牆面蹦出血跡跟發出巨大聲響時，他們也趁機從兩個東西的中間跑過，在經過他們身邊時還可以聽見某種不成音節的嘶吼聲，以及他們大家在甩過那變異的人之後，還能聽見某種爬行的聲音在他們被後追趕，但是他們卻沒有時間可以回過頭去查看，也沒有餘力去在意什麼。  
就在他們迅速的找到樓梯下了樓之後，在樓梯上還踹下了幾個變異的傢伙，從遙遠的底端還能聽見巨大的撞擊聲傳了上來，但此時的他們也不想去想那個從扶手欄杆邊踹下去的傢伙到底是死了還是活著，唯一能肯定的是像他們那樣不能稱之為人類，也不能算是活著。  
在攻擊心臟跟敲凹大腦都造成不了什麼影響之下，他們也想不出什麼其他的方法可以制止這些傢伙的行動，以至於最後他們只能小心的攻擊對方的膝蓋，藉此減緩著他們追捕的動作，即使到了這個時候，他們仍舊很難相信，喪屍這兩個詞就要成為這世界的現實。

不過當他們趕到九樓的時候，克里斯時間抓得很準，基本上在維克多的臉剛出現在貓眼的面前，門便迅速的打開，一行人也趕緊的竄了進去，看著一臉狼狽的友人們，克里斯趕緊連同他的教練從浴室裡拿出了一些乾淨的毛巾好讓他們擦臉，甚至倒了幾杯水讓他們喘了一口氣。  
「我的天啊！外面是怎麼樣了？你們的樣子也太淒慘了！」克里斯一臉無法置信的說著，那長長的睫毛甚至隨著語調而顫了兩下。  
「那些被感染的傢伙已經不能當作人來看了。」尤里喘了一口氣後壓低著聲音說道，那陰鬱的表情看起來十分的嚇人，到現在他還能感受到敲碎頭骨的觸感，噁心到讓他的胃部一陣翻滾。  
「就算是打凹了腦袋、刺穿了心臟他們也不痛不癢，依然不要命的攻擊過來…」勇利顫抖著嗓音說著，在這個時候他也才開始體驗到維克多當時的感覺，那種刺穿人類肌肉的回憶一點都不怎麼美好。  
「我們倒像是他們的獵物一樣，張著嘴就想撕裂我們，目前的判斷是他們的視覺跟聽覺都完好，但是卻不存在智力的表現，只有最原始的狩獵本能，這大概是唯一值得安慰的地方，不過沒有痛感跟似乎死不了這件事本身就很棘手，所以我們只能一路破壞他們的膝蓋前進，阻擋他們追趕的速度而已。」在稍微休息過後的維克多黑著臉說著，現在要是有任何的誤會把對方還當做人類看待的話，受傷的也只會是自己而已。  
「這該不會是…所謂的喪屍吧。」半帶點玩笑又尷尬的口吻，克里斯露出了一個勉強的笑容，然而這對剛才經歷過那些的人來說卻一點也笑不出來。  
於是在一片沉默之後克里斯也跟著自己的教練開始做起了基本的準備，他們學著維克多他們，拆了地燈的鐵桿，它稍微有些尖端的頭部是很好刺穿的武器，而在這時的勇利則是抓準時間撥打了室內電話給了JJ一家。

「不要…過來。」就在這時克里斯突然走到了角落，撥起了手機上的號碼，在通訊還上能使用的階段他不知道打給了誰，就說上了這麼一句話，其他人則是假裝沒聽見般做著自己的事情。  
「JJ那邊怎麼樣了？」在勇利掛掉電話之後，維克多率先打破沉默問著。  
「JJ他們一家昨天因為覺得不太對勁，所以還好他們都待在一起，JJ說從他們的門口貓眼可以看見有兩三個人影在晃動，那個模樣看起來很不自然。」勇利對著大家說道，看樣子從這裡出去之後，免不了的要面對一場正面衝突。  
「大家得跟緊一點，身上盡量不要有露出來的部分。」  
這時雅可夫忍不住的提醒著，順便讓大家再次檢查著自己身上是否有受傷或著漏洞的地方，在確認沒有什麼問題之後，他們也只能再度打開了房門奔跑著衝了出去。  
在隊伍中跑在最前頭的是勇利跟維克多，以他們目前的陣仗來說，維克多可以說是他們之間經驗最豐富也是心理素質最穩定的人，在他們之後的是克里斯以及雅可夫他們，至於奧塔跟尤里則是負責殿後。  
很快的他們便順利的跑到向下的樓梯口，但在樓梯口走廊的遠端他們卻看見一個在地板上抽搐的身影，滿地的鮮血顫動，在那之上還有兩三個人影正趴在他上頭撕咬著，當他們彼此四目相對的瞬間，克里斯看著那咀嚼著內臟而大張的嘴時，他突然覺得自己剛才說難道這是喪屍嗎？那一句話真的是很難笑。  
就在克里斯剛踏出一步想衝過去的時候，維克多的手率先的伸了出去阻擋著。  
「沒用的，那程度救不了，我們只能快跑。」  
從維克多的話語裡不難聽出某種隱忍的情緒，但是在他們跟那異變的傢伙對上視線的一瞬間，其中一隻就已經踏著有些搖晃的身子準備站了起來，這時他們只能趁著對方追上來前先跑再說，要是被追上纏住了可就不是救不救其他人的問題，而是把自己也給賠上的問題。  
無奈的克里斯也只能轉過頭去，跟著維克多一起向前跑著，他也知道那大量的鮮血肯定是救不了，但是對於沒辦法去查看並且釋出點善意的自己，克里斯還是忍不住為此感覺到有些厭惡。  
只有自己活著，才能夠守護重要的人跟幫助其他人，這時候他們只能這麼想著，也許是那一人的犧牲，在克里斯那一樓層他們沒有遇上了太多的困難，但是當他們跑到了JJ的房前時，走廊上正在遊蕩著三個怪異的傢伙，當維克多他們出現在他們面前時，他們就像是露出了興奮的表情撲了過來，雖然說那蠟黃的肌膚明明沒有任何的改變，但是他們就是能感覺到那些東西興奮的感覺。  
這時維克多率先衝了上去，瞄準了其中一隻大腦先是一棍打了下去，而勇利則是跟在後頭用力的刺進了對方的膝關節裡，這樣一敲一刺，讓對方猛然的倒地，而維克多也順勢的踩在對方的肚子上頭，緊緊的把對方給踩在了地上，在他的背後還有另外兩個朝著自己撲過來的身影，但是他倒像是不緊張的樣子。  
不過在那兩個傢伙要撲到他身邊以前，尤里跟奧塔不知道從什麼時候開始就衝了過來，他們一人一個的用力擊向了對方的腦袋，其中奧塔的攻勢過於猛烈到導致對方的大腦整個嚴重的歪曲，幾乎是要被三百六十度給轉了一圈，在那一聲喀啷聲頸椎斷裂的情況之下，只見對方整個倒在了地面，像是失去了所有的行動力只能對著他發出低吼的嘶啞聲。  
這狀況出現的太突然的，以致於眾人不免都傻了一下，那剛才頭殼破裂都死不了的東西卻因為頸椎斷裂而整個趨於癱瘓，只剩下大腦還在運作而已，似乎是為了要驗證著這個事實，奧塔的教練衝了向前，對著那個被尤里攻擊而仰過頭的傢伙，朝著他的喉頭就是用力的一刺，在鐵棍刺進肌肉裡抵達頸椎的時候，對方的動作一亂開始掙扎的厲害，不過雅可夫卻也趁亂補了一棍上去，在兩人用力的穿刺之下，頸椎斷裂的聲音咖啷響起，那瞬間本來掙扎的傢伙在抖動了一瞬之後，整個身體便停止了攻擊，連眼珠子都停下了轉動，比起奧塔打倒的那隻來說，這個大概就更趨於所謂的死亡了。  
而鐵裩從對方喉嚨裡抽出來的瞬間，只見那身體應聲倒下，失去了所有的生命氣息，就在這時踩在某個東西身上的維克多，像是要驗證什麼，也毫不猶豫的一棍刺穿了對方的脖頸，在一聲碎裂刺穿過後，那張著的大嘴冒出了紅黑色的液體，接著便一動也不動了。  
那片刻所有的人都沉默了，除了有些稍微搞懂了這一切之外，這也是他們第一次親手了結了誰的性命，雖然他們之前對這些傢伙的攻擊怎麼看也不是能活下去的傷勢，但那些東西卻依舊能夠繼續活動著，而這下除了奧塔那隻大腦還在發出意義不明的聲音之外，另外兩隻可是所謂的死透了。  
在這短暫的沉默當中，莉莉雅處變不驚的按了按JJ一家房門的門鈴，在JJ打開房門之後看見的便是倒在地上的三個人影，這讓JJ不免驚訝的睜大了雙眼，而張大了嘴也像是吞了蚊子一般發不出任何聲音，只能呆愣的趕緊讓他們進到屋內後關上了房門。  
這長年下來比賽所結識的情誼，也讓JJ十分的了解這些亦是朋友亦是對手的人們，雖然他們私下連絡的並不頻繁，彼此也不太會過問對方的私事，但是他們卻互相了解，除去了最初的震驚而有些說不出話來之外，他很肯定維克多他們這麼做是有理由的，一定是種不得不這麼做的情況。  
這樣的情況讓他忍不住的看向了伊莎貝拉，看著那個站在一旁神色有點慌張的未婚妻，他很清楚伊莎貝拉雖然是個堅強的人，但同時也是個對生命如此善良的人，暴力跟血腥都是會讓她感到難過的事情，像她這樣心軟的女孩又該如何挺過這一切？  
連他自己都覺得難以接受的現在，這現實似乎對他們來說太過於殘酷，但是他們也沒有任何的選擇。

早在大廳爆發著混亂的那一天，世界似乎就邁入了一個混亂的走向，而他們也只能想辦法在這個混亂的世道中活下去而已。


	7. Chapter 7

「外面那些…是怎麼一回事？」在維克多一群人進到房內後，JJ忍不住開口問道。  
「有兩個應該死了，一個沒有。」尤里的語氣平淡，想盡力的保持一種不在乎的態度，然而那張細緻的臉上卻掩飾不了煩躁的情緒。  
「你…說死了…不是在開玩笑吧？是誰死了？這到底是怎麼一回是？」對於尤里的回答，伊莎貝拉有些不知所措的問著，死亡，這一詞突然離他們很近，她的人生當中不是沒有接觸過死亡的議題，只是每一次都讓她難受的難以接受。  
「閉嘴，女人，你哪來的這麼多問題？」經過剛才那一遭，尤里實在是很難對這種天真的傢伙有什麼好口氣。  
「就算是忌妒我，也不要用這種態度跟伊莎貝拉說話。」就在尤里對著伊莎貝拉怒吼的瞬間，JJ便閃身到了未婚妻的身邊，伸出了手把那明顯嚇著的人給摟進了懷裡。  
「蛤─你腦子沒問題吧！你說誰忌妒你？在這種時候忌妒你什麼？」尤里冷笑著，在面對JJ沒頭沒尾的指責，他只覺得荒謬至極，雖然說跟這對笨蛋情侶認真起來的話就是自己輸了，但是他就是忍不住發起脾氣來。  
「夠了，你們兩個，都給我安靜一點，吵吵鬧鬧的有夠難看。」就在尤里跟JJ兩人準備要吵起來的時候，莉莉雅便開口罵道，那拉高的語調帶著一種不怒而威的效果，一瞬間就讓兩個劍拔張弩的人給消停了下來。  
而在這一陣尷尬與沉悶的氣氛下，雅可夫也率先打破了氣氛說道：  
「目前觀察下來，被病毒感染的人就只剩下攻擊跟狩獵的本能，只要是被咬到或者是傷口接觸到體液都有可能造成感染，染病之後的異變者…那如果還能稱之為人類的話，基本上那些人對所有的攻擊以及疼痛都沒有反應，而對一般人來說早就會死亡的傷口與出血量對他們更是一點影響都沒有，說是電影裡演的喪屍一點也不為過。」  
「怎麼會這樣…」在聽見雅可夫的解釋之後，伊莎貝拉露出了難以接受的表情，她甚至忍不住有點蝸牛心態的想，也許這只是誇大而已，然而當她看見雅可夫用無比認真的眼神看著她時，那一瞬間她便明白了，這是真實到無法改變的事實。  
「所以收起妳那些不忍心，同情心只會讓妳身邊重要的人陷入危機裡面。」接著莉莉雅補充的說著，那銳利的眼神看得令人發寒。  
而經莉莉雅這麼一說，伊莎貝拉也忍不住的抬起頭來看了JJ一眼，看著這個無時無刻都在護著自己的傢伙，她不自覺得往他的懷裡蹭了一下，接著吐了一口氣，而當她的再次看向莉莉雅時，她的眼神裡多了一種下定決心的堅強。  
「我知道了，剛才的事情我很抱歉，雖然我還是會替那些人感到遺憾，但是對我來說的確沒有比JJ更重要的事情，所以我會盡力的去做並且改變我的想法的。」  
在伊莎貝拉道歉之後，剛才緊繃的氣氛也開始趨於緩和，雖然這樣的告誡是必須的，而JJ也或多或少能明白一點，但他仍舊會心疼自己的未婚妻，他收攏了手臂，更把人更往自己的懷裡擠，接著在那個漂亮的額頭上留下了一吻，帶著一點安慰的味道。

而在那之後，一群人也開起了小小的會議，針對剛才發生的情況做出了一個解釋，關於被奧塔攻擊而扭斷脖子的傢伙來說，整個身體都跟癱瘓一樣，但是本體卻還是活著，而被雅可夫和維克多他們所貫穿脖頸的怪物來說，是死的不能在更透徹了，也因此藉由這裡的差異他們發現了關鍵性的不同，也就是腦幹有沒有受到破壞這件事情的差別。  
所以說腦幹或是大腦整個被破壞才有可能造成感染體的死亡，而被奧塔紐斷脖子的只是造成神經迴路的斷線，由此可以得知，雖然這些人已經失去了智力的存在，但是所有身體的本能還是得藉由神經的傳導，因此來說也許所謂的病毒感染可能就是感染在大腦上，而這種病毒會支配作用整個人體，迫使人類不在像個人類。  
在這場小小的解說與討論當中，JJ一家人的臉色是越來越難看，雖然在昨天的時候JJ也曾經歷過攻擊事件，不過那時候的狀況跟現在根本是不能比，而且他們從昨天之後到現在還沒有離開過房間，對外頭的事情知道的很少，在加上維克多他們的恐怖的描述整個讓人膽戰心驚了起來。  
這導致了接下來他們該準備該帶的物品及身上的裝備時，JJ便更加小心的檢查起家人們身上的防護，除了有一定厚度的羽絨外套之外，圍巾跟帽子也都帶上了，好在手套他們也有不少，所以除了自己帶上之外還能分一些給其他人使用，在確認全身上下沒有一點不該露出的地方之後，JJ與他的父親也拔了落地燈的鐵桿，做為攻擊的武器。  
當他們做好準備也聯絡完披集之後，便站在了房門口做出了預備的動作，這時每個人的表情都十分的凝重，由其是JJ一家，不論他們做了多少的心理準備，但是他想他們永遠都不可能準備好來應付這種狀況，可是他們也不能一直的把自己關在這門內，先不論其他的問題，光是食物也頂多只能讓他們撐個一兩天而已，接下來要面臨的便是活活餓死的問題。  
深吸了一口氣，JJ朝著維克多點了點頭，示意著自己已經準備就緒之後，維克多便走了上前，從貓眼確認著門外沒有其他感染者在遊蕩之後，連忙的打開了房門一個快速的衝了出去，此時逃生的隊伍變得很長，這導致行走路線也變得比之前艱難了許多。  
在這一刻JJ突然覺得走廊變得很遙遠，明明在前天的時候他還挽著伊莎貝拉從這裡走過，那時他還笑著說這走廊太短一下子就到底了，但現在他卻覺得這該死的有夠遠的。  
就在他們奔跑到一半時，從前方走廊的岔路便湧進了三個搖搖晃晃的身影，在他們闖進視線的第一瞬間，維克多的鐵桿就朝著對方的脖子刺了進去，而勇利則是刺中了胸口阻擋著撲過來的攻勢。  
而其他人的心裡面雖然還有些牴觸，但是經過剛才那一遭之後，誰也不會為此心軟下來。  
這時快步衝向前去的尤里與奧塔更是一人一棍的把對方給擊到在地面，而雅可夫則是一個用力向下捅去，把鐵桿給刺進了對方脖子裡頭，在鐵桿貫穿肌肉的時候，對方像是在掙扎一般張舞著四肢，而尤里又迅速的一腳踩在對方身上制止著他起身的動作。  
就在這時某個傢伙突然的閃過了其他人攻勢，搖晃著身體朝著JJ的方向撲了過來，在那一刻JJ還來不及思考他的身體便預先動作了起來，他抓著伊莎貝拉往旁邊一閃，只見那撲空的傢伙踉蹌了幾步一頭撞在了牆壁上頭，像是一點也沒有影響的抬起頭後，又朝著另一側的JJ父母襲擊而去，這時JJ的父親猛然的手腕一轉，連猶豫都沒有的就往對方的脖頸刺了過去，但是鐵桿在刺進去沒有幾吋之後卻撕裂頸部的肌肉滑了出來，在那個脖子上拉出了一道長長的撕裂傷，而那一刻那老是張著向前撲去的嘴，只離他的父親短短幾公分的距離，看著那陰森的牙口就要咬上去時，JJ連忙大吼了一聲衝了上去，但是他的速度不夠快，懊悔的情感在JJ大腦裡炸裂，他不應該躲開的。  
就在悲劇要發生的前一秒，突然一根鐵桿穿刺了過來，直直的捅進了對方的嘴裡，接著用力的向後將對方整個給推了開來，頓時黑紅的鮮血從嘴裡噴濺，含糊不清的嘶吼聲夾雜著水泡的聲音，而克里斯的教練手又握的更緊然後將鐵桿向後推去，直到對方的背抵在了牆面上為止。  
這時變異的傢伙雙手還在揮舞，在他們的行動上也只剩下直直往前追捕獵物的本能而已，於是在一個向前擠壓、一個鐵桿用力下壓的力道下，某種骨骼碎裂的聲音隱隱傳來，而趁著這個勢，克里斯也舉起了手中的鐵桿刺了進去，哽咽的咕噥聲帶著骨骼擠壓的碎裂聲音，然後一聲清脆的斷裂聲，兩個鐵桿刺穿了腦袋抵在了牆面上，那一瞬間對方還猛烈的抖動了一下後才停止了掙扎。  
在確認對方已經澈底死亡後，克里斯跟他教練才一腳踩在對方的腹部上頭，接著使力的一抽，把手中的鐵桿從對方的頭顱裡抽了出來，一點點髒汙的血跡與肉末隨著兩人的動作在地上噴濺出一條痕跡，同時那副軀體失去了支撐而倒下，只留下牆壁上的一條骯髒的血痕。  
看著眼前的景象，伊莎貝拉一臉驚恐的摀住了自己的嘴巴，避免自己尖叫出聲來，這是她第一次看到有人這麼慘烈的死在了自己面前，即使她能明白著這一切是必須的，但是恐懼、惶恐與害怕仍然不斷在她的內心滋長，她的肩膀顫抖著衝進了JJ的懷裡，而JJ只是呆愣的摟了摟對方，心情仍舊無法從剛才的衝擊下平復。  
就差那麼一點點，他的父親就要被那種怪物給咬上了，而要不是自己在那個時候閃了開來的話，那麼這一切就不會這麼的發生，還在克里斯的教練及時趕上了，不然那後果將不堪設想。  
「對不起…我…」一向自信滿滿的JJ在這瞬間有些不知所措的說著，似乎是不知道該怎麼表達自己的歉意還有感謝。  
「別介意，第一次誰都會害怕，剛開始如果不是維克多的話，我們也不知道該怎麼走到這裡，會感到害怕代表我們還是人類，在這種狀況之下，雖然不能心軟，但是我們也不能捨棄身為人類重要的一部分。」克里斯的教練笑著說道，然而他的指間仍是微微的顫抖，並不是對於自己親手奪走生命這件事情感到不害怕，而是為了守護什麼必須要這麼做而已。  
看著對方的笑容，JJ只能深吸了一口氣後點了點頭，小聲的說了聲道謝，接著一群人又連忙的趕往七樓的方向。  
在通往向下的樓梯上，他們又遇上了另一波變異的人種，維克多先是一個閃身躲過了對方撲過來的動作，接著揪住了對方的後領一個用力的下拉，把他給往扔向下方，剛好直直的讓他撞在了另一個衝上來的變異傢伙身上。  
一陣翻滾之後兩個糾纏在一起的異變者便倒在了地上，同一時刻勇利也一棍刺進了另一人的腹部，一個用力下推，對方也同樣的跌了下去，而三個傢伙就這樣糾纏的倒在了樓梯中間的平台上。  
趁著對方手腳不靈活推擠著對方試圖再度站穩身子前，尤里跟奧塔先是一步跑了過去，輪流揮舞著手上鈍角的鐵桿，將其中一人的大腦給狠狠的敲爛，當大腦毀損到腦殼破裂腦漿都流出來的同時，對方才抖動了一下軀體接著永遠的沉默了。  
而雅可夫跟奧塔的教練則合力的將另一人的腦袋給刺穿，而至於另一個想從同伴屍體身上爬起的傢伙，在站穩身子前就被JJ一桿給貫穿了過去，當他的鐵桿從對方腦袋上拔起的時候，還能看見JJ的肩膀抖動，雙眼瞪的老大，嘴裡呼出了顫抖的氣息，緊接一點冷汗從他的額角落下，隨後他抬起頭來露出了難看的笑容說著，「這點小事難不倒JJ大爺我。」  
這個虛張聲勢的堅強，如果是在過去肯定會被他那些對手們調侃了幾句，或者是得到尤里的一個白眼，然而在這種時候誰也不會多說些什麼，只有維克多露出一笑說道，「今年你也給我一個驚喜了。」  
在氣氛稍為平緩之下，一行人這才趕緊的跑向了披集的房間，但是當他們只差幾步距離的時候，從走廊的對面跑來了一個傷痕累累的傢伙，只見對方摀著脖子上的傷口喊著救命之後又向前跑了幾步，接著在他身後竄出了五六名的異變者，其中有兩名撲倒了那個狼狽的男人，在對方哀嚎之下啃進了對方後背，被撕裂開來的衣服與肌肉噴出了長條帶狀的鮮血，整個走廊開始散發出一股濃濃的血腥味，搭配著對方悽慘的悲鳴更讓氣氛恐怖到不行，但在這種時候他們不能退後，也救不了那被撕咬的男人，當變異人種的牙齒咬進他肌膚的那一刻，感染就發生了，即使救下他，他也會因為感染而異變，雖然不知道從感染到變成那種不正常的狀態需要多久的時間，但是很肯定的這一旦感染了就沒有藥物可以治療。  
如果有藥物可以控制這個病情的話，那麼也不會發展成這個樣子，所以這時的他們沒有能力也辦法去拯救對方，只能聽著他的尖叫聲趨於微弱，一塊塊的被撕裂著。

對於自己的無力與見死不救，他們只能緊握著手上的武器，一點點的把自己捏的生痛，接著在一聲憤怒之下，他們衝向了前方，有點抓狂的猛刺向對方的身子，鐵桿貫穿了那曾經是人類的軀體，卻只有腥臭般的氣味瀰漫，有什麼似乎有麼正在死去，而這一刻伊莎貝拉也不再發出無聲的尖叫，在這世道的那些曾經已經無法正常的運作，所有的一切都不再正常。  
當他們發狂著要刺穿對方的腦袋，並盡力不讓那些血汙染在自己身上時，伊莎貝拉沉著了下來，她跟著莉莉雅以及JJ的母親正努力著降低自己的存在感，避免有任何的攻擊轉到她們身上時，還得讓他們分心照顧自己。  
當那兩個趴在地上啃食男子的異變者，其中一個在感覺到有人靠往他的身邊時，他猛然的抬起頭張開了嘴，準備咬上了某隻小腿，在那瞬間有人把他推了開來，一陣尖銳的叫聲傳開來的同時，JJ猛然的回頭，只見他的父親被推倒了幾步，而他的母親正在尖叫著。  
「媽！」JJ大喊了一聲，連忙轉動著手上的鐵桿往對方的腦袋刺了過去，而本來被JJ刺穿的傢伙卻在這一刻得到了空檔就往JJ的後背撲了上去。  
「JJ！」伊莎貝拉尖叫著，她衝了過去但是卻被莉莉雅一把給抱住了腰身。  
「冷靜點！」莉莉雅怒吼道，整個場面開始趨於混亂。  
當那雙牙齒準備咬上去的瞬間，尤里漂亮的一個轉身揮了一棍，把對方的腦袋給整個扭了過去，接著那變異者就踉蹌的倒在了地上。  
剛才的那一棍力道可不小，雖然沒有扭斷對方的脖頸，但卻是讓對方的腦袋彎成了一個極致，而形成了某種怪異的姿勢，只見對方拼命扭著頭想把他的大腦給轉了回來，怎麼樣卻也是徒勞無功，這時尤里又猛烈的敲下一棍，把整個人給敲倒在地面，接著狠狠的砸向了對方的腦袋，試圖將那個大腦給整個敲爛。  
在這片混亂之中，率先解決完敵人的維克多又連忙的趕到尤里的身邊朝著那個腦殼破裂的傢伙刺下了一桿，沒有了骨骼的阻擾，那一棍快速並且精準，順利的收割了對方的性命。  
同一時刻那被JJ刺穿的傢伙才剛鬆開了牙關，JJ的母親便踉蹌的跑了出去，他的父親自責的摟住了妻子將她帶離了這一片混亂，就在這一切僵持不下的時候，披集的房門突然的打了開來，接著契萊斯帝諾一臉氣勢衝衝的走了出來，他手上還拿著一把手槍，精準並且俐落的把跟勇利纏鬥的異變者腦袋給打爛。  
「契萊斯帝諾！」勇利回過了頭去喊了一聲，接著露出了一個笑容，感動之餘卻不忘了一個轉身幫忙著雅可夫解決著他鐵桿上刺穿的傢伙。  
終於在一片纏鬥之下，地下倒著六具屍體，還有一個被吃到殘破不堪只剩下一些肢體碎屑的屍骸，在這種時候眾人連感謝的話也說不上，便連忙的退回了披集的房間裡面。  
在房門關緊之後，披集喊了一聲勇利並且緊緊的抱住了自己的友人，剛才驚險的打鬥畫面他透過門縫都看見了，這讓他緊張到心臟跳的很快，雖然稍早契萊斯帝諾從自己的房間衝到他的房間時，就有跟他說過外面大概的情形，而這些可怕的畫面在網路新聞上也曾經到處播放，就在事發的前幾天，各國的某些地區不時傳來這樣喪心病狂的攻擊，在網路的渲染下披集也不是沒有看過這類的新聞，但是當這些事件真實的發生並且離他們很近時，披集不免覺得自己的背部一片冰冷，一個微小的疏失便是他們不能承受的結局。  
就在勇利勉強的朝著自己的友人露出了笑容時，契萊斯帝諾率先的一掌拍在勇利的背上，像是鼓勵、像是安慰也像是親密的打招呼，接著他努力維持著爽朗的語調說著，「大家都沒事吧？」  
而這一聲問候像是撕裂著這短暫安穩下來的氣氛，只見其他人面有難色的望向JJ的母親，而後者在自己丈夫及兒子的攙扶之下來到了沙發的邊緣坐著，她的動作小心而緊張，在她身邊的兩個男人則是露出了自責又難過的神情。  
「只是有點疼，沒有咬破。」她溫柔的說著，接著她捲起了防水滑板布料的長褲，只見小腿地方烏青了一整片卻沒有被咬破，褲子的纖維因為啃咬而有些變形，但是卻沒有被咬破的跡象。  
確認著沒有任何的傷口之後，JJ這才鬆了一口氣，剛才那腦充血的憤怒冰冷到他整個人都在顫抖，無力與自責的感覺再度爬滿了整身，他跟父親緊緊的抱住了母親說了一句還好，而在這瞬間不只是他們，其他人也同樣的這麼想著，畢竟要是JJ的母親被感染的話，他們還真不知道該怎麼辦才好。

「沒事就好。」契萊斯帝諾在這沉悶的狀況下說了這麼一句，他爽朗的語調似乎帶給大家一點安慰，在這種時候起了一種安定的感覺。  
「沒想到你身上還帶著槍，契萊斯帝諾。」維克多忍不住帶著好奇心的問著，也好在契萊斯帝諾身上有帶著槍，剛才的那一槍適時的幫他們創造出突破的缺口。  
「我有槍隻許可證，而且最近老是有攻擊事件傳出，所以為了安全我就帶在身上當防身使用，不過這個總共只有十七發子彈，現在就剩下了十六發而已。」  
「有了手槍也許我們可以更快的離開，現在飯店裡也不知道有多少人被感染了，時間拖越久對我們來說越不利。」雅可夫淡淡的說著，平常明明只要走一小段就會到的距離，但是現在他們得花上更多的時間，況且他們還有個大問題要解決，那就是他們所擁有的三台車各自停在了不同的地方，奧塔他們跟JJ一家的車因為是選手車輛，所以都被安排在了B1，但是披集他們的車卻是停在了B2。  
「的確沒錯，時間越長感染的人越多，昨天晚上估計在外面遊蕩的人還不多，不過為了生存會有越來越多人試圖離開，這時候就有可能會有更多人被感染，這個飯店目前也容納了好幾百人，等到感染擴大之後狀況只會更糟。」奧塔的教練說著，現在事情才剛擴散沒有多久，許多人都還在觀望著情況，但是平均來說每一樓層至少都有十幾到二十或者更多的異變者在遊蕩，隨著樓層越往下，想逃生出去的人也就更多，由於高樓層的逃生路線不易，所以大多數的人都不敢輕舉妄動，但是在他們在逐步向下的過程，越能見到異變者攻擊活人的景象，所以說越往下走是越危險。  
「大家的車也停在了不同的地方，也就是說到了B1我們也得分成三個路線走，現在就決定一下等會該怎麼離開，不然從這房間出去之後就沒有時間可以讓我們討論了。」雅可夫提出了最為重要的議題，該怎麼樣分配車輛將是一件很重要的事情。  
雖然沒有人想分開，但是在這種時候他們也沒有選擇，於是他們只好開始討論起該如何分配座位的事情。  
JJ一家開的是休旅車，但是他們一家就有兩名女性，其中JJ的母親小腿還瘀青了一大塊，雖然在緩了一下後並不會造成行走上的問題，但是這畢竟也是一個隱憂，所以在最後的決議下，克里斯跟他的教練會跟著JJ他們一家一起走，而雅可夫、莉莉雅跟尤里則是會跟著奧塔他們一起，至於維克多跟勇利則是跟契萊斯帝諾一輛車。  
由於他們四人要多跑一層樓，危險性也比較高，所以才由逃生機率較高的勇利和維克多跟披集他們一路，目標是所有人都能平安的上路，但是這世界也很多的意外，他們也都很清楚，所以他們也約定了，在上車之後，在飯店旁有個圓環，那裡的路面寬敞，可以在那邊繞圈進行等待，在那裡他們只互相等上十五分鐘，再多的就不等了，十五分鐘過後，就各自前往避難所，如果都順利逃生了，即使當下沒有會合，在基地裡也總是會遇上。  
在電台公布的資訊當中，其中在底特律有可能會被規劃成避難中心的地點就那幾處，而且也許政府早就有預料到可能會變成這樣的大型事件，早在一兩個月前就以天災的名義四處宣導著災難發生時各地的避難所位子，而飯店裡也有放各種語言的相關資訊導覽。  
從之前到現在的這些蛛絲馬跡當中，也許他們也體認到了，這些事情並不是突發事件，而是有跡可循，但是政府卻把人民隱瞞在其中，不只在美國，其他的國家也有類似的事件發生，只不過是多或少的問題。  
這期間也許牽扯的問題並沒有他們所想的這麼單純，而為什麼不能公布這些資訊也讓他們不解，這樣的處理措施導致所有人都沒有時間跟心靈去準備面對這樣的情況，但是在這狀況下說再多也是沒有用了，他們只能盡力的抵達安全地點再來探討這些問題。

這瞬間再也沒有比活著更為重要的事情，而他們一旦從這個房間出去之後，就再也沒有任何可以讓他們休息的地方了，所以現在他們必須得做足了準備，接下來是一場硬戰，這路要是過不去了，就是生與死的界線。  
而在這準備之中，電話通訊雖然微弱但是卻還是可以撥通，在房間的一角克里斯皺著眉頭講了一通電話，那表情看起來生氣並且擔憂，微微的勇利聽見了幾句，而在那幾句裡他好像聽見了，克里斯的男友正往他們的方位前來，外面的情況似乎也沒有多好，交通事故及感染的人充斥在大街之上，安全在哪裡誰也不敢想。

這時勇利也有總衝動，他想打電話到老家問問，不知道長谷津現在怎麼樣了，但是他沒有勇氣打，他想等到安全了在撥上電話，他想把這當作拼命求生的動力，也因此他給自己下了目標，等到他們都到了基地才能打上這一通電話。

這時候他們都需要點動力來幫助自己度過這混亂的一切，在這糟糕到透頂的地方活著下去。


	8. Chapter 8

想要活下去，那麼就沒有其他的選擇。  
站在門口，每個人都深吸了一口氣，雖然手掌裡還殘留著某種觸感，不過已經沒有人會感到退卻了，在房門打開之後，也沒有人去在意著走廊上的慘狀及屍骸，也不會在那上頭多停留一點目光。  
不過為首的維克多卻是在某一次回頭時發現了，在克里斯的耳上帶著藍芽耳機，似乎是打算跟誰聯絡著，然而他也僅僅只是看了一眼之後就沒在說些什麼，雖然他們是好友，但是克里斯不說的話他也不會多問，不過他大概能猜到那是為了什麼，有極大的可能是他的男友正打算過來飯店找他。  
說起克里斯的現任男友，本來是他的粉絲，幾乎是每一場賽事都會到場，總是默默的站在角落捧著一大束的玫瑰花，後來在克里斯與前經紀人男友的戀情結束之後，這男人撫平了他心裡的某種悲傷，從交往以來對方對克里斯的好幾乎是說不完，但是其實他們都知道，克里斯的內心還是缺失了某一個角落，而這也才差不多是半年前不到的事情。  
依照維克多對克里斯的了解，他肯定不希望對方來找他，但是那又是屬於他們之間的私事，而且現在這情況他也只能把重心放在逃生上面，他必須帶著勇利他們從這裡出去，他才剛從他的生命裡感受到愛與生活，他可不想就在這裡結束了。

而當他們彎過了走廊，衝往六樓的樓梯口時，跟著追捕而來的是另一大群異變者，也許是他們的腳步聲引起了對方的注意，只見從前面的岔路轉角不斷的湧出異變的傢伙，那是一群氣勢沖沖大約有五六個人左右的群體，當其中一個蠟黃並且嬌小的身子一起跟著撲著過來時，維克多突然感覺到自己的呼吸一窒，這顯然這是一個看似完美的五人家庭，然而在此刻他們每一個都成了沒有情感的空殼。  
小女孩可愛的碎花洋裝上還染著鮮血，她姐姐打著赤腳，而在她的腳踝處上有塊烏黑並且翻開來的傷口，一點點的血跡還在她走路的時後落下，而那本來看起來和藹的父母身上也有著大小不同的傷口，年長一點的哥哥頸部則是被啃到幾乎少了快一大半，白森森的骨頭若隱若現，總讓人擔心下一秒就會整個頭顱就要斷裂了。  
在那一瞬間沒有人說的上一句話，雙眼直盯盯的看著那朝著他們撲過來的一家人，這時的契萊斯帝諾像是不忍心般的別過頭去，但是他卻仍然緊握著手裡鐵桿，一桿精準的刺穿了小女孩的脖頸，那纖細又脆弱的身體在被貫穿之後，很快的便抖了一下就不在動彈。  
也許是因為兒童頸部比較脆弱的關係，這一次刺穿並沒有花契萊斯帝諾太大的力氣，可是這卻讓那張爽朗的臉上出現了陰鬱的表情，而勇利也是第一次看見這樣的契萊斯帝諾，即便眼前的景象讓人唏噓，但是他們仍然不能停留在這裡。  
所以一群人在迅速的將那對夫妻給刺穿了之後，就不在理會那對傷痕累累的兒女，而同一時刻在走廊的底端隱隱約約又傳來了笨重的腳步聲，看來只要有一點的聲響就容易引來附近的異變者來襲，所以他們也不能逗留太久。  
就在迅速的往樓梯下奔跑之後，接下來就是一長串的樓梯要走，就在這時從每個樓層都有異變者被逃難的聲音給吸引過來，當他們跑到五樓的樓梯口時，維克多便率先的刺倒了一個撲向他們而來的傢伙，而勇利也趕緊的補上了一桿，整個很有默契的將對方給刺穿之後就繼續往樓下跑去，而尤里跟奧塔則是一棍一個把變異者給搧到了一樓，不過從底下傳來的撞擊聲還夾雜了一些咒罵聲來看，越往下面的樓層逃生的人還不少。  
「看來底下也有不少人在逃生。」在那一聲咒罵之後，雅可夫淡淡的說著。  
「都這種時候多數人也意識到不會有人來救援了。」  
莉莉雅雖然沒有把話說得很明白，不過其他人倒也聽懂了她的意思，在這種時候大多數人都逐漸明白，唯有靠自己才能夠逃生出去。  
也因此漸漸的在樓梯上他們遇上的不只是異變者，開始聚集了許多活著想要逃生的人們。  
而當他們跑到三樓時，整個情況幾乎失控到難以控制，大量逃生的人潮擁擠，異變者也都跟著追逐而來，只見跑在隊伍最外層的人不時會被蠟黃的雙手給抓了出去，接著尖叫成為了一頓美味的大餐。  
除此之外其中有不少人則是因為在樓梯上被堆擠而翻滾掉落，當無數的腳印從他們身上跑過時，他們抱著腹部吐得滿口的鮮血，身上也不知道哪裡是沒被人踩過，鮮血不斷從喉嚨裡湧出，接著身體抖動白眼一翻就這麼的死去，而這樣被踩死的人也不少，但在這種時候誰也顧不上其他人。  
但是當披集看見了一隻手抓著一個小女孩的肩膀時，那噁心的牙口正要咬上去的瞬間，他終於忍不住的轉動了手上的鐵桿刺了出去，當尖銳的頂端刺破了柔軟的眼球後，小女孩放聲尖叫著。  
而這一聲尖叫又引來了更多的異變者，於是披集便被其他人惡狠狠的瞪了一眼，那些人憤怒的看著他但是卻沒有一個人想要拯救那個驚慌失措的孩子，就在披集準備伸手把小女孩護往自己身邊時，只見那女孩閃了開來，而棕色的瞳孔裡滿是恐懼，隨著女孩後退的動作，那瘦弱的身體因此被逃生的人潮給擠了出去，就在她快要被推離樓梯之外的時候，披集收回了那伸長的手，黑色的眼珠望向那瘦弱的身軀，那一瞬間沒有人看的明白披集在想些什麼，只有契萊斯帝諾朝他的肩上一拍，接著他們頭也不回的又趕緊向下逃生。

然而這一切還不是最混亂的，當他們逃到一樓的時候，敞開的大廳門口除了湧出去的人潮之外，還有大量的異變者湧入，尖叫聲與鮮血的味道瀰漫，到處都可以看被被撕裂咬碎的人們。  
他們必須開車出去才行，一行人互相看了對方一眼，接著便從另一邊通往地下室的樓梯跑去，而想到要開車的人也不只是他們而已，其中還夾雜著被感染的人在裡頭，也因此從階梯下到B1的時候，他們也遇上好幾個異變者並且刺穿了他們的腦袋，而在這時其他的逃生者也只是把他們當作墊腳石罷了，趁著他們攻擊異變者的時候從旁邊溜了過去。  
對此勇利他們也沒有什麼好意外的，在這種時候，每個人都只在乎自己的生命，所以沒有什麼好訝異，也沒有什麼好介意的。  
而當他們站在B1的停車場入口準備分道揚鑣時，克里斯卻在這一片混亂中按下了藍芽的通話鍵，只見他把夾在領口的麥克風拿了起來對在唇邊，小小的說了一聲我在B1之後便掛掉了電話。

等到真正要分開行動時，一行人忍不住的彼此互相看了看，在每個人的眼神裡都充買了擔憂與不捨，而那是出於對同伴的關心，在這種時候，這樣的情感彷彿更顯得珍貴。  
就在這時契萊斯帝諾突然的從口袋裡掏出了手槍，接著一把給塞進了JJ的手裡，只見對方一臉不可置信的朝他瞧了瞧，正打算多說些什麼的時候，契萊斯帝諾卻率先的開口說著。  
「拿著，你們比我更需要，你母親受傷了，你還得帶著未婚妻，況且莉莉雅他們也跟你們同一層，也許會需要你的照應。」  
「謝謝。」這時的JJ一臉誠懇的道了謝，在這種時候如果說不收又顯得自己過於矯情了，因為此刻的他的確是很需要這種東西。  
「一會見，雅可夫。」在這短暫道別的片刻，維克多也趕緊衝上前抱了雅可夫一把，對維克多來說雅可夫就是他唯一的家人，雖然他從來沒有乖乖的聽從對方的指令，不過他其實對雅可夫一直以都是很尊重的。  
所以在分別前夕，他給了對方一個擁抱，接著他露出了他的招牌笑容朝著其他人揮了揮手，之後便隨著披集與契萊斯帝諾趕往了B2的方向。  
正當他們跑下樓梯並且推開了B2的門時，在整個停車平台空間裡有好幾個異變者正在跟被發現的人類纏鬥，當他們奔跑著從其中一人身邊走過時，那人正用染著鮮血的雙手朝著他們伸了過去。  
「救救我！」  
那人對著他們嘶吼尖叫著，但是經過稍早的洗禮，在面對救不了的對象時，他們已經不會有氣血翻湧的感覺，反正不論怎麼樣對方總歸會死，不過若是手槍在他們身上的話，契萊斯帝諾到是不介意替他提早結束這痛楚，至少比活生生的咬死還來的好。  
在他們冷漠的跑過去時還能見對方的咒罵聲，很快的那聲音就逐漸變得脆弱而消失不見，正當他們努力的不去在意從在一輛輛車子中間跑過時，突然有兩個異變者從兩台車子間隙裡竄了出來，這時首當其衝的披集與契萊斯帝諾因為來不及轉動手上的鐵桿攻擊，所以只好連的忙往旁邊一個閃躲，而維克多跟勇利則是趕緊一人一桿的刺進了對方的肚子然後猛力的往後推去。  
當尖銳的頂端刺破了腹部柔嫩的肌肉時，紅黑的血液滴滴答答的低落在地面，然而對方仍是張著牙口揮舞著手朝著他們攻擊，這時才從剛才的攻擊中緩過來的披集與契萊斯帝諾也趕緊拉高了手上鐵桿的角度，一個穿刺，刺進了對方的頸部，噴濺的血點灑在了他們身上，這時他們只能屏住呼吸避免讓那些血液從口鼻內進入。  
而一點一點的，勇利跟維克多開始加重了手裡的力道，直到鐵桿將對方整個被刺穿為止。  
不過即使是這樣也不能阻止那兩個異變者的前進，直到披集跟契萊斯帝諾的鐵桿刺進肌肉裡頭發出某個堅硬的咖啷聲，頓時兩人又更用力的推擠著，然後是一個響亮碎裂聲，他們的鐵桿也從脖子整個刺穿了過去，看著瞬間停止動作的異變者，四人仍然不敢大意，一個不小心賠上的可是自己。  
當他們把鐵桿從那死去的身體裡抽出來的時候，那失去支撐的軀體也跟著倒下，這時他們才看見從那兩個傢伙鑽出來的車縫之中，倒臥著一個鮮紅色的洋裝，絲綢質感的布料已經被撕得七零八落，而整塊頭顱的大腦缺失了一大半，隱約之間還可以看見曾經秀麗的五官。  
像這樣的屍體只會越來越多，而他們對這樣的景象也只會越來越麻木，在這種時候他們也不去想些什麼，只是匆忙的從車輛之間跑過，突然之間停車場裡傳出了尖銳的煞車聲，只見一台黑色的轎車整個失控打滑的衝了過來，在這瞬間四人連忙往旁邊一跑，直接跳出了一大步，接著在地面上翻滾了兩圈之後才停了下來。  
當他們趕緊站穩身子繼續躲避時，只見那台失控的車輛就挨著他們剛才站的位子衝了出去，當車體擦過了停車場柱子猛然的打滑繞圈，接著整個撞在了牆上發出了巨大的聲響，連車子裡的安全氣囊都跟著炸裂開來。  
這時駕駛座砰的一聲打了開來，一雙沾滿鮮血的便手從裡頭爬著出來，擋風玻璃碎裂的玻璃片紮滿了他全身，然而最致命的還是他脖子上被啃咬的傷口，當鮮血不斷的流失他只覺得一片冰冷，而趴在地面的雙腳即使用力瞪著也只能把自己向前多移了一點點，滿地的鮮血被拉出了一條長長的血痕。  
「救救…我」男人艱澀的說著，然而下一秒那抬起來的手臂轟然倒下，大腦重重的敲往水泥地板發出了撞擊聲，接著整個軀體就不在動彈。  
看著死去的男人，四人小心翼翼的從對方面前走過，在經過那台撞到很慘烈的轎車前方時，他們看見了那在副駕駛座上一個被安全帶扣住的女人，只見她頭髮散亂的四處張著嘴想啃咬著什麼，而從那張嘴裡隱約還能看見一點肉末和血跡，細緻的五官上也爬滿了烏黑的青筋，而那已經不能稱之為人的模樣，這讓眾人一下就明白了剛才發生了什麼事情。  
就在他們的注意力被這女人給吸引走的時候，在他們後頭本來倒在地面上的男人卻突然抖動了一下，接著猛然的爬起了身子，當高級皮鞋在地板上踉蹌了幾步時，那清脆的啪搭聲頓時讓勇利一行人警覺的轉過頭去。  
當他們看見那剛才死了的傢伙在度站起來的時候，驚訝中帶著一點的恐懼正迅速的在他們心裡滋長，在那瞬間，即使他們明明知道那異變的傢伙沒有任何情感，但還是忍不住覺得對方掛著一個嘲諷的笑容，似乎是在譏笑著他們的大意。  
轉了轉手中的鐵桿，契萊斯帝諾率先的一步當兩步衝了過去，在對方張著嘴準備咬下去的同時，一桿刺進了對方的嘴裡，將那異變的傢伙給硬生生的刺開了好幾步。  
同時勇利也一個快步向前，刺進了對方的脖子，在兩人的使力之下，那彷彿嘲笑的面容瞬間瓦解，最後倒在地面成為一具冰冷的屍體，喘了一口氣勇利看著倒在地上的男人說道：  
「從感染到異變的速度也太快了。」  
剛才他們產生的恐慌並不是因為面對這些異變的傢伙，而是從這男人死亡倒地再度站起來為止，大概只有幾分鐘的時間，不過這是在男人已經死亡的狀態下，如果只是受傷被咬到那又會是什麼狀況，他們便無從判斷，但是這足夠讓他們清楚一件事情，那就是病毒的感染非常的快速。  
「我們趕緊走吧，越晚走這裡只會聚集更多人。」維克多看了地上的男人一眼，接著右手輕輕的撫上了勇利的背部安撫著，他知道勇利在擔憂什麼，要是他們其中一個被咬上的話那該怎麼辦？  
雖然本來就知道應該沒有藥物可以治療，不過當異變的時間很短，自己熟識的人就在自己面前異變的話，那又該如何是好？  
但是現在的他們不能去想，也無法去想，彷彿一開始這個念頭那麼累積到現在的所有一切都要跟著毀滅了，所以他們只能往前，什麼也不去看也不去煩惱。  
而在這一小段插曲之後，四個人終於在偌大的停車場找到了契萊斯帝諾的車，途中他們還殺死了幾個異變者，也閃躲了幾台瘋狂急著開出去的車輛，當一行人坐進了黑色的轎車裡頭時，他們這才稍稍的鬆了一口氣。  
「終於──坐進車子裡頭了！」這時披集伸著懶腰說著，剛才的強度運動都讓他覺的有點筋骨僵硬了，接著他一臉開心的從口袋裡拿出了手機，朝著後座的勇利跟維克多一起自拍了一張，接著又靠向了駕駛座的契萊斯帝諾也拍上了一張照。  
「這種時候你居然還有心情拍照。」契萊斯帝諾笑著說道，雖然他嘴巴上這麼說，當是在剛才拍照時他可是擺出了一張十分爽朗的笑容。  
「就是這種時候更應該拍照阿！」  
就在披集才剛說完，從後座側邊的玻璃窗傳來了碰的撞擊聲，當他們被這聲音嚇得看過去的時候，只見在玻璃窗上趴著一個蠟黃的人影，那顯得不怎麼好看的臉正不斷的撞向玻璃，似乎正疑惑著什麼阻隔了他與裡面大餐的距離。  
「天阿，近距離特寫！」披集尖叫著，雖然臉上露出了嫌惡的表情，但還是僑了一個角度勉強把自己跟那傢伙拍進了同一個畫面裡。  
看著自己的友人，勇利只能露出了一個無奈又好笑的笑容，也許在其他人眼裡不能理解披集的這種行為，但是他們卻能夠了解，就是因為在這種時候，所以才更應該要保持樂觀以及跟過去一樣的心態，一但讓負面的情緒纏繞增長，那麼也許他們就再也走不下去了。  
而那些依然還留在飯店房間裡的人，又有多少人是打算在裡頭等著緩慢的死亡，又有多少人是在當下結束了自己的生命，誰也不知道，但是他們只能肯定的一件事，就是他們想要活著出去，想再一次的把那場沒有開始的賽事給結束掉，他們都還沒拉下維克多這個金牌，怎麼能就在這裡放棄了。

而在轎車開始開始行駛之後，引擎的聲音似乎也吸引著一些異變者的注意，他們追逐著過來，環繞著拍打著車窗，而當契萊斯帝諾再度踩下油門的瞬間，那突如其來的作用力衝擊扯的些異變者紛紛倒在了地面，其中的一些還導致車體顛坡了一下，而誰也不去想剛剛碾過的是什麼。  
轉了一個彎，轎車便往出口的方向開去，接著還撞上了一個衝向他們的傢伙，巨大的撞擊讓保險桿都裂了開來，而對方也成了一個拋物線散落在地上，鮮血從倒臥的軀體流出，只見那手腳已嚴重變形的傢伙還在嘗試著起身，最後也只是徒勞的躺在地面上發出意義不明的吼叫。  
散落的血跡像雪花般噴濺在擋風玻璃上頭，這讓契萊斯帝諾的眉頭一皺，但好在沒有影響到他的駕駛視線，就在車體好不容易彎進了出口的道路時，他們閃過了一台半路卡在中間的車輛，只見對方的擋風玻璃上頭一片血跡，誰也看不清裡面發生了什麼。  
好在這裡的車道是雙向的，不然被卡死了一台車誰也別想出去了，終於當他們把車開出了地下室空間時，外頭的陽光投射在車窗玻璃上，這不禁讓眾人產生了一種自由美好的感覺。  
然而這份美好並沒有維持太久，大街上的混亂又把他們給拉回了現實，凌亂不堪趕著逃難的車輛，以及在大街上奔跑的異變者，這混亂的交通讓路面產生了好幾起的車禍，大火蔓延、濃煙在燒，從車裡逃生下來的人又成為了異變者的美食，煙硝、血腥以及尖叫的聲音不斷的縈繞，好像他們只是從一個混亂抵達了一個更大的混亂。  
艱困的，契萊斯帝諾小心閃躲著這些路上亂竄的傢伙，是死人還是活人他們也分不清楚，但是他們只知道，如果車體底下卡住了那些軀幹，那麼他們也許就要跟路邊的某些車輛一樣棄車逃逸了，而現在這種情況那顯然是最糟的方式，好不容易花了一大把力氣才把車給開出來，誰也不想就此失去了交通工具。  
當好不容易他們把車子開到了說好的圓環上頭時，時間已經過了五分鐘，在這圓環車道上除了一片狼籍之外，他們並沒有看見另外兩頭應該看見的車輛，這時披集默默的拿起了手機看了屏幕上的時間一眼，然後說著，「十五分鐘後他們要是沒來要打電話給他們嗎？」  
「先不用，在SNS上面發佈留給他們的訊息就好，萬一傳訊息或撥打電話造成他們手機震動或鈴響就不好了，這也許會在關鍵的時候會讓他們陷入麻煩裡，網路跟通訊現在還能使用吧？」契萊斯帝諾看了披集一眼後說道，邊專心的在圓環上繞過各種的障礙轉著圈等待著。  
「有點微弱但是還可以使用，只是不知道還能撐多久就是了。」  
「那我們就等著吧。」  
說完這句話之後，眾人陷入了短暫的沉默，而轎車就這樣在這個圓環上不知道繞上了幾圈，終於在十分鐘過後，一台銀色的休旅車開了過來，車燈破裂看起來有些狼狽。  
「是JJ的車！」披集指著那台休旅車說道，而在他們後邊也跟著開出了另一台黑色的轎車。  
「那是奧塔他們的車沒錯吧？」勇利有些緊張的問著，語句裡夾雜著些許的喜悅。  
「對，沒錯，車號是對的。」維克多笑著說道，邊摟了摟身邊的勇利並且在對方的頭頂上留下了一吻。  
在三台車匯合的瞬間，所有人都感覺到自己沉悶的心似乎開朗了一些，在這種時候他們都不想失去什麼，在彼此車燈閃爍了一下之後，三台車輛便駛離了這個飯店，直直前往最近的避難所，然而此時的他們並不知道自己並非什麼都沒有失去。

也許是大家的目標太一致，前往避難所的路上到處都塞滿了車輛，其中不乏發生事故而停在路面上的，這導致整個行動比預想之中還要困難許多，為了避免車輛被卡死在半路之上，即使會繞點遠路，契萊斯帝諾決定從一條比較少人知道的小路過去。  
在底特律沒有人比契萊斯帝諾更清楚路該怎麼走，所以對於契萊斯帝諾的提議沒有人發出了其他意見，然而當披集掛斷了電話之後，表情卻有些不太對勁。  
「怎麼了嗎？披集。」率先察覺到披集異樣的契萊斯帝諾問著，一點點的擔憂在空氣中瀰漫著。  
「不…沒什麼，只是克里斯的聲音聽起來有點奇怪，可能是我多心了。」批集歪著頭說道，雖然那略帶沙啞的語調聽起來不太對，但是剛才通訊時克里斯也沒有多說些什麼，也許只是自己的多心，這時候的披集忍不住的這麼希望著。  
「總之等到了避難所在說吧！也許真的沒有什麼。」  
契萊斯帝諾恢復以往的爽朗語調說著，然而眾人不說破的擔憂卻仍是在心裡縈繞，跟克里斯一起行動的JJ一家人，本來就是處於比較多女性並且還有人受傷的狀態之下，這樣的情況讓他們的行動又更加的困難了一些，所以也讓他們更容易發生些什麼，但是在對方什麼都沒有說的現在，也許真的是他們多心了，雖然也有可能是對方不想讓自己擔心著、苦惱著，在這種時候光是保下自己的生命就已經很艱辛了，所以沒有人想在這種時候再給別人更添上了困擾。  
所有的情緒他們只能藏在心底，唯有等到一個可以安心的場所之後，他們才能夠去思考其他的什麼，雖然這個道理誰都明白，但也許是一個早上的扶持與逃難下產生的另一種革命情感，即使四人都盡量避免繼續這個話題，但是他們還是會忍不住的擔心，即使不說每個人也都清楚著，那無法忽視的沉默夾雜著怎麼樣的情緒，而這還只是一切的開端而已。


	9. Chapter 9

轎車不斷的行駛在道路上，窗外的景色是一片蕭條，這條小路上的房屋也許是離鬧區遠了一點，所以爆發的當下受到的影響比較少，也因此多數這裡的人都開車離開去了避難所，只有少數幾個在混亂當下引發事故的轎車停在一旁，還稀疏的有些異變者在街上遊蕩，不過整體上來說比飯店外頭好上太多了。  
雖然會有異變者突然從各個小路衝出來追著轎車跑的這件事挺嚇人的，在這種情況下如果心臟不夠堅強的話，也許都要被嚇出心臟病來，當再一次有個異變者衝到契萊斯帝諾的面前時，他的右手俐落的往左邊打了個圈，方向盤快速的轉動，車體便行雲流水般的從左方閃了過去。  
這一路上勇利見識了許多契萊斯帝諾的各種高超開車技巧，雖然在以前勇利就知道契萊斯帝諾很會開車，但是過去他們用車的機會並不多，所以勇利也沒有多深刻的體會過，一直到了今日，他才知道自己的前教練開車技術好到令人咋舌。  
憑藉著契萊斯帝諾對路況的熟悉與了解，沒有多久之後眾人就抵達了第一個避難所，而所謂的避難所也只是利用學校的活動中心做為的臨時基地。  
在這個活動中心裡，除了地上挑高的建築樓層之外，還有個地下兩層的地下室空間，而這個地下室便是這個活動中心被選用避難所的原因，在這種時候地下的空間如果好好的使用，會是一個安全的堡壘，然而使用不當的話就會成為巨大的病毒窟，就如現在他們眼前所見的景象。  
在活動中心門口卡著亂七八糟的轎車，有些還撞擊在了一塊，當他們抵達了門口附近時，整個學區裡的異變者都跟著轉過了頭，那染滿鮮血的入口還有著新鮮的血肉與殘肢散在地上，當他們齊齊回過頭的時候，契萊斯帝諾只覺得自己冒出了一身冷汗，隨即他按了一聲喇叭提醒著後面的兩台車，接著打檔後退轉了個方向。  
在這短短的幾分鐘內，無數的異變者就已經圍了上來，骯髒染滿鮮血的手拍打在車窗上，留下怵目驚心的痕跡，於是契萊斯帝諾黑著臉油門用力一踩，撞上幾個異變者然後衝了出去。  
被撞飛的身軀像是破布娃娃般呈現拋物線四散，身體的殘肢因為重力從天上灑落，這時他們也顧不得噁心不噁心，又是一個強烈撞擊，撞開了一群異變者後，硬生生的從追逐裡撞出了一條路來，而同時跟在契萊斯帝諾後邊的兩台車，也因為輾過地上的殘骸，發出了砰砰的撞擊聲。  
在一陣血腥衝撞之後，三台車子終於遠離了變異者的追擊，然而車體上卻染滿了大量的血跡，還有一點肉末黏在上頭，這畫面太驚悚到連披集都說不出話來，而勇利則是透著染上血污的玻璃窗，往後看著那逐漸消失遠去的避難所，那一瞬間他似乎有點迷茫，這下他們該去哪裡才好。

「我記得離這裡大約半天路程的地方，還有個國家研究實驗中心，那裡也是避難所…」契萊斯帝諾有些猶豫的說著，因為看到經歷過的慘況，讓他實在有些不確定避難所是不是最安全的地方。  
「現在除了尋找安全的避難所之外，我們也沒有更多的選擇了。」維克多皺了皺眉頭說著，現在的他們對於發生了什麼都不清楚，除了避難所之外他也想不到還有哪裡可以去。  
雖然說剛才的那個樣子的確讓人嚇了一跳，但是他們也沒有其他更好的選擇，在這一片的沉默之後，勇利的手機突然間響了起來，來電的顯示的是尤里，當勇利接起電話把契萊斯帝諾的想法告訴尤里他們之後，意料之外的並沒有人表示反對，或許在這種時候，他們其他人也想不到更好的辦法，於是在得到尤里他們的支持後，披集也同樣的打給了克里斯他們說明了現在的打算。  
就在三台車裡的人都表示同意之後，契萊斯帝諾便轉了一個向，朝著研究實驗中心的位子開去，這時已經是下午兩點的時間，剛好開六個小時車抵達避難所後也已經是準備天黑了。  
所以他們不能停留也無法再繼續拖延下去了，只能猛踩油門拼命的往前開去，不過在這中途當他們經過了一間加油站時，為了確保車子裡的汽油量，三台汽車井然有序的停在了加油槍面前，十分幸運的是在這空曠的加油站裡並沒有異變者在四周遊蕩。  
雖然看起來很安全，但是經過一早的洗禮之後，讓他們無論何時都不敢大意，緊握著一路以來幫助他們逃難的鐵桿，勇利跟維克多率先下了車，緊張的四處探望在確認沒有可疑的身影之後，維克多便拿起了油槍就往加油孔裡塞，當汽油一點一點灌進油箱時，勇利警戒的守在維克多身邊查看著，避免有異變者在維克多沒有注意的時候突然的襲擊過來。  
當油箱加滿時加油槍也跟著跳了起來，接著勇利再度確認著周遭的安危，隨後才比了比手勢讓契萊斯帝諾往前開去，然後讓維克多幫著後面的JJ與奧塔他們的車上加滿了油。  
這時在安靜的加油站裡，如果不是周遭太過於蕭條，還隱約有著一點褐色的血跡在路面上的話，也許他們還會有種自己在進行某中鄉村旅遊的錯覺，但是他們都很清楚，這現實卻不是這麼一回事。

在油箱的油都加滿之後，勇利走向了前方接著敲了敲披集那側的車窗玻璃，就在披集有些疑惑的搖下了車窗，契萊斯蒂諾也側著身子靠了過去。  
「怎麼了，勇利？」披集忍不住的問著。  
「那邊…有加油站的販賣部，看起來還很完整，我跟維克多在想要不要去搜刮點食物。」  
順著勇利指的方向看去，的確在加油站的裡面還有個小巧販賣部，看起來裡頭賣了一些餅乾零食還有旅行用品類的東西，雖然說他們只要半天就會抵達另一個避難所，但是以現在來說誰也不敢肯定避難所又會是怎麼樣的情況，最好預備多餘的存糧會比較安全。  
「那我跟你們一起去。」就在披集表示理解並且正準備推開車門的時候，勇利卻率先一把按在車門上的制止了披集推門的動作。  
「你們待在車上吧，人多也不一定好，那個販賣部看起來不大，我會去問問JJ跟奧塔他們，有沒有人要下來一起搜刮食物，我覺的這種東西還是每台車上都要有比較好。」  
雖然勇利沒有說的太明白，但是披集跟契萊斯帝諾卻明白了，畢竟在這種時候他們也無法肯定彼此不會因為各種因素而分開，或者是發生了什麼不好的事情，所以這種生存必須的用品還是每車都有自己的準備比較好。  
在明白了勇利的意思之後，披集只說了一句小心後便待在車上等著，而勇利則是轉身走到了後面的兩台車邊問道，只見JJ那台車上，克里斯與他的教練依序下了車，而奧塔那車則是奧塔跟尤里一起下車，於是六個人便把小小的販賣部給塞很滿。  
當維克多推開販賣部的玻璃門之後，發現裡面有好幾個層架倒在了地上，碎裂的玻璃罐還混著液體染溼了整個地面，就在維克多小心翼翼的跨過這片殘骸時，在另一側的兩個層架裡看見了一個倒臥在地上的男性屍體，滿身的鮮紅染滿了整片衣領跟地面，而頭顱上則有個被轟炸出來的大洞，只見那殘留一半的臉頰上滿是驚恐與淚痕，可以體會得到到對方當時的恐慌與害怕。  
同時在那個無力垂落的右手上還握著一把手槍，但在那手腕上頭卻有著皮肉外翻泛黑的傷口，在那周圍的皮膚開始變得臘黃，隱約之間還有一些青筋浮起，那一瞬間他們都明白了這個男人自殺的原因，寧可死亡也不想成為那些異變者的一份子，即使害怕著也要扣下了板機。  
面對著眼前的這一幕，眾人都沒有說些什麼，而維克多則是默默的上前，輕輕的闔上了對方僅剩的一隻眼睛，接著抽出了他手裡的那把手槍，在左右的檢查了一下之後就把手槍交到了尤里的手裡。  
接過手槍的尤里並沒有說些什麼，沒有表示拒絕也沒有表示感謝，就直接的把槍給塞進了外套的口袋，他明白著維克多把槍給他的原因，所以只是沉默著拉著奧塔去搜刮層架上的餅乾跟真空包裝類的食物。  
他們從販賣部裡拿了幾個環保提帶，掃了一些罐頭、麵包、餅乾和乾淨的飲用水，然而這時的克里斯卻一語不發的拿了兩瓶伏特加往袋子裡塞，而他的教練則是沉默的沒有說話，在克里斯的雙眼裡還可以看見濃厚的血絲，一種緊繃到要崩潰的情緒從他的骨子裡透了出來，這讓維克多擔心的看了好幾眼。  
「克里斯他…」順著維克多的方向看去，勇利欲言又止的說了一句，很明顯的克里斯的狀態並不是很不好，但是勇利卻不知道原因是什麼，剛剛去JJ他們車旁時，並沒有誰不在車上了，也沒有人受傷或者受到感染，所以勇利並不明白克里斯看起來如此悲傷的原因是什麼。  
然而維克多卻只是搖了搖頭示意著勇利不要問之外也就沒多說些什麼，按照維克多對克里斯的了解，也許現在讓他一個人安靜一下，或者乾脆讓他喝個醉還比較好，然而殘酷的是他們都很清楚，在這種情況下他們根本不能喝醉，即使拿上了一兩瓶酒，克里斯今晚還不一定有機會喝上，但是這種時候誰也不想去阻止他去做這些事情，因為彷彿不讓他這麼做，克里斯就要無法承受那巨大的傷痛。  
在最後搜刮完之後，每個人手上都拿著滿滿的兩大袋物品，其中還有一些簡易的繃帶跟透氣膠布類的醫療品，雖然這個販賣部很小，不過剛好是設立在公路上的加油站裡，所以裡頭賣的東西都很齊全，連各種旅行時會需要的物品都有，這剛好讓維克多他們補充了一些日常用品，不然從飯店出來之後他們身上還幾乎是什麼生活用品都沒有。  
就在他們準備好要離開前，維克多跟勇利還在工具間裡找到了幾個空的小汽油桶，在灌滿了汽油之後又分別放到了三台車上，就在他們準備要上車離去時，突然聽見在一旁的流動廁所裡發出了砰咚的撞擊聲，隱約還可以聽見意義不明的嘶吼聲，而這樣的聲音他們都很熟悉，在飯店裡時他們不只一次聽過這樣的聲音。  
他們看著那被鐵鍊纏繞的門把，又看了看販賣部的方向，想著裡頭自殺身亡的男性，一個隱隱約約的景象浮現在他們的腦海裡，忍不住的勇利緊緊的握住了維克多的手，一點點的不安透了出來，如果被咬上了，是不是只能迎來這樣的結局。  
「不用擔心，我們會好好的。」維克多壓低了嗓音溫柔的說著，那一瞬間的笑容令人感到安慰，即使這樣的話語在這種時候一點保障都沒有，但是卻很不可思議的讓勇利感到一陣安心。  
明明他們誰也無法保證些什麼，連自己的生命都不一定照看的好，其他人的生命更不用說了，然而就算是這麼沒底氣的一句話，卻還是讓勇利感到了安慰，他握了握維克多的手，兩人黏呼呼的上了轎車，那一瞬間還被批集給拍了下來，頓時在車內四人都相視著大笑，接著才駛離了這個加油站。

由於契萊斯帝諾已經開了整天車的關係，維克多提議著換他來開車，以免契萊斯諾過度的勞累，然而契萊斯帝諾卻拒絕著維克多的要求，也許是想盡早抵達避難所的關係，由他自己帶路可能會快了些。  
於是在契萊斯帝諾不斷的趕路之下他們比預期的還要早抵達了避難所，只見白色的水泥圍牆上架起了鐵絲網，在牆外還有一些異變者朝著圍牆裡伸手，絲毫不介意著那些倒鉤的鐵絲網把手掌給扎的血肉模糊。  
而當契萊斯帝諾他們的引擎聲響從鄉間小路傳出來的時候，那些傢伙就像是發現新鮮的獵物般睜大了眼睛，接著紛紛回過頭去朝著他們的方向跑去，在這種時候契萊斯帝諾十分的清楚，不論這個避難所是否有在正常運作，只要他們跟這些異變者纏上的話，對方肯定不會輕易的放他們進去。  
於是重重的踩著油門，喬了一個角度，契萊斯蒂諾猛烈的撞了上去，只見兩個異變者因為衝擊的力道紛紛拋飛了出去，直到兩具軀體撞上了白色的牆面上流下了滿滿的血汙為止，而那顫抖手指微微的抬起，似乎還想掙扎著什麼，但是嚴重扭曲的四肢卻是支撐不起任何重量了。  
然而在周圍伺機攻擊也不只是這兩個異變者而已，緊接著從左右兩側又聚集了兩三個異變者，就算契萊斯帝諾每個都想直接撞死，但是那個角度卻讓他難以直接撞上，再說撞多了他們也怕車子會被這些軀幹給卡住，於是想了想，當契萊斯帝諾再次衝了出去，甩了甩車尾，將那些異變者甩了開來之後停了下來，接著勇利、維克多還有披集便快速的下車，他們手裡握著鐵桿就朝著那些撲過來的傢伙一刺，用力的刺穿了過去。  
這時在同一時刻，另兩台車也跟著他們瘋狂的甩了個尾後緊急停了下來，克里斯與他的教練、尤里跟奧塔也連忙的從車上趕了下來。  
就在七個人把那三個襲擊過來的傢伙給刺穿了好幾個洞時，在那個被打到凹陷還被穿孔的大腦不再發出意義不明的聲音之後，他們才將桿子給抽了出來，然而這並不是結束，從遠端傳來的腳步聲讓他們很清楚，還有著什麼正往他們的方向靠攏。  
在這樣下去不是辦法，這外頭到底有多少異變者誰也不知道，就在維克多他們還在思考要繼續等下去還是離開時，緊閉的鐵欄杆大門卻在這時候被人給拉了開來。  
只見兩個高挑的男人拉開了鐵門後朝著他們大力的揮手並且大喊著，「趕快進來！」  
瞬間眾人趕緊回到了各自的車上，猛打了一圈方向盤發出了嘎嘰的聲音，接著車體轉了一個方向就朝著大開的入口衝了過去，當三台車猛然的開進了圍牆裡時，柵欄便迅速的關上，在鎖鍊快速的扣上去之後，連忙有四個異變者衝了上來，在鐵欄杆外頭伸長了雙手，試圖想抓住什麼。  
那灰色泛黃的指甲不斷的往裡頭抓，這讓關上門的兩個男人趕緊向後退了幾步，接著他們從腰間的槍套抽出了手槍，就朝著柵欄外的傢伙連開了四槍，當那些身軀接連的倒地之後，他們這才轉頭看向了停在後方狼狽不堪的三台車輛，接著其中一個男人伸出了手示意了一下後，從大門周圍又陸續走出了一大群人，他們手持著槍枝團團的把維克多他們給包圍了起來。  
「我們沒有什麼惡意，但是外面的情況我們不得不小心一點，我希望你們可以一個接著一個下車，接受我們的檢查。」男人的語調平穩的說著，沒有脅迫也沒有恐嚇的意味，但是那卻是不容許任何人拒絕的態度。  
而這樣的方式在第一時間就讓人感到不悅，但是在這種非常時期，維克多他們也不是無法理解對方這麼做的原因，況且他們現場也沒有任何立場可以拒絕，於是他們在車裡彼此互相看了一眼後，契萊斯帝諾便率先的打開了車門下車，接著是披集，然後是勇利跟維克多。  
當契萊斯帝諾那台車上的人都全下了車之後，JJ也打開了駕駛座，依序跟著車裡的人下車，接著是輪到奧塔他們。  
當他們全部都下了車之後，為首的男人又示意著離他們最近的同伴去他們車上檢查著，在對方跟他搖了一個頭表示沒有藏人之後，男人這才放心的走了過去，對著最前頭的契萊斯帝諾伸出了手說著。  
「不好意思，我是亞伯‧亞拉罕，是這個基地的保全隊長，我們接受任何生還者，並且給予他們該有的庇護與照顧，但是請你們明白，我需要你們做配合調查，好證明你們沒有被感染。」  
聽完對方的話之後契萊斯帝諾挑高了一邊的眉毛，看著眼前這個剃了一個平頭、身材有些高大卻一絲不苟言笑的男人後，有些僵硬的把手握了上去。  
「我叫契萊斯帝諾，這些都是我的朋友們，我們才剛從飯店裡逃生出來，所有該做的檢查我們都會配合，成員裡並沒有人受到了感染，雖然能夠理解但是你們的作法還真讓人不怎麼開心就是了。」  
面對契萊斯帝諾的控訴，亞伯並不在意，最後只是讓他的隊員依序的將維克多他們給一個一個帶走，當其中一個成員輕拉著JJ的手臂示意他往前走的時候，只見JJ一個不悅的把手抽了出去，怒瞪了對方一眼之後，這才嘖了一聲後往前走了幾步。  
這時伊莎貝拉則是不發一語的小碎步跟上了JJ的步伐，然後輕輕的挽起了他的手，試圖給對方以及自己一點安慰。  
隨後沒走上多久眾人就被帶到了一個白色簡陋的小屋面前，那是一個看起來由倉庫改建而成的，小屋的正門分別有著兩個門口，兩個門上還分別寫上了男性與女性的字眼。  
「請各為依序進到裡面的小房間，一次一個輪流進去，在裡面有專屬的醫師會替你們做上檢驗。」  
在這瞬間，維克多他們開始有些疑慮了，讓他們一個一個分開進到小屋裡做檢查，聽起來並不是很好的主意。  
「我們有其他的選擇嗎？」維克多對著亞伯笑著說道，但是那眼神裡卻是一點笑意都沒有。  
「當然，你們也可以回到自己的車上，我會打開大門讓你們出去。」亞伯不低不高的聲音說著，語調裡沒有任何的情緒，像是已經習慣了被提問這樣的問題。  
看著那男人的眼睛，維克多知道對方是不可能讓步的，於是他嘆了一口氣向前走了一步，就在他的剛要踏出第二步時，勇利突然的拉住了維克多的手喊了一聲，就在維克多回過頭去的瞬間，只見那漆黑的眼眸裡滿滿的是對自己的擔心，隨後他露出了溫柔的笑容，撥了撥勇利額頭的劉海在上頭印上了一吻說著。  
「不用擔心，我等等就回來了。」他輕輕的揮開了勇利抓著自己的手，接著便走進了標記著男性的鐵門內。  
而在另一邊女性檢查室則是由莉莉雅率先走了進去，只見她挺起了腰桿，保持著優雅的動作與姿勢，像是走伸展台一樣跨進了門內。  
當他們進到小屋後才明白，所謂的感染檢查也只是在屋裡脫光了身上的所有衣物，好讓對方檢查著是否有任何被咬傷或者感染的傷口，畢竟在病毒還未透徹了解的現在，也沒有其他有效的方式可以做檢測的依據，唯有判斷著身上是否有被感染的傷口最為明確，也因此在檢查過身上沒有什麼傷口之後，就會被放行離開房間裡面。  
當眾人一個一個接受完檢查後，雖然JJ的母親並沒有被咬破的傷口，但是他小腿上那明顯的咬痕的瘀青，還是讓對方猶豫了一下。  
為了不給其他人造成了困擾，在第一時間JJ的母親便提出由她獨自離開的建議，然而這話才剛說出口馬上就被JJ跟他的父親給反對了。  
「那只是瘀青，並沒有傷口，我JJ大爺難不成還會騙你嗎？」就在JJ憤怒的對著亞伯大吼的時候，亞伯身邊的隊員連忙舉起了手槍指著JJ的腦袋，氣氛在那一刻變得僵硬並且凝重。  
「冷靜點，JJ！」JJ的母親喊了一聲，然而這並不能撫平JJ的怒氣，這時的伊莎貝拉也能在一旁拼命的拉住了JJ的手，似乎是擔心著對方一個衝動就把拳頭給揮了上去。  
「只是瘀青並沒有傷口不是？我們為什麼要退讓？」JJ大吼著，似乎並沒有打算停止的意思，這時在一旁的其他人也並不打算阻止JJ的舉動，因為他們都能夠理解JJ的心情，也同樣的不能接受讓JJ母親離開的作法。  
「如果你擔心這樣有可能會被感染的話，你可以把我們隔離觀察，但是我們是不可能放棄任何一個同伴的。」雅可夫走了上前說道，他的聲音平淡，然而卻是堅定的讓人難以拒絕。  
「這裡畢竟是隸屬於政府的實驗室，現在還是個民眾避難所，我想美國政府應該不是來請你們來逼死我們這些平民的。」當莉莉雅用冰冷的語調說話時，不禁讓人產生了一種寒冷的感覺，天生高冷的女芭蕾舞者、舞台上的女王，正發出一股毫不掩飾的寒意。  
即便在這樣的話語攻擊之下，亞伯仍然是對眼前的狀況並不在意，只是當他看了一眼JJ的母親與JJ之後，稍微的也有點動搖，況且莉莉雅說的沒有錯，他立志替政府做事，雖然要有嚴謹的態度，但是保護民眾卻也是他的職責之一。  
在這基地裡有多數民眾的安危是需要他來優先考量的，所以他也明白非常時期應該以多數群眾的安全做為第一考量，但同時他卻也覺得，人命是不能用數量去計算的。  
最後在雙方協商之下，包含維克多他們，他們一行人必須接受五天的隔離觀察，雖然病毒感染的很迅速，但是他們目前遇過從感染到死亡轉變成異變者的，最長的為兩天的時間，為了保險起見，他拉長兩倍的時間要求維克多他們進行隔離，一旦只要這五天時間裡，JJ的的母親有成為異變者的任何跡象，那麼他們全部都要無條件的離開這個基地。

「我們接受你的條件。」在亞伯說完了他的條件之後，雅可夫平靜的說著，雖然這對他們其他人來說像是極為不平等的條件，但是同樣的當初在飯店的時候，沒有了他們一家人，那麼他們也不可能全部一起安全的離開，畢竟沒有交通工具光憑著徒步是不可能抵達任何的避難所，在離開飯店之後，就極有可能被路上的異變者們給撕裂吃進肚子裡頭，所以在種時候他們更不可能的拋棄任何一個人，況且他們也都相信著JJ的母親並沒有遭到感染，畢竟事情發生的當下，他們多數人都在現場，而那到底是怎麼一回事，也沒有人比他們更清楚的。  
雖然如此但是當雅可夫開口接受條件時，他們其他人便接受到JJ一家歉意的目光，然而他們也只是笑了笑輕聲說了一句不要在意，接著便隨著亞伯一起進到了隔離室裡面進行觀察。

而這也只是今天第一天隔離的開始。


	10. Chapter 10

所謂的隔離房，是幾個研究室裡的狹小的房間，而且只能從外頭打開鎖上的門板上還有著玻璃窗口，從那裡就可以看見整個房間的情況。  
雖然稱之為房間，但是裡面卻簡易的連床鋪都沒有，就只有幾個被子跟枕頭擺在了地面，還好裡面至少有個簡易的衛浴可以使用，不然真的是一點點的隱私都沒有了。  
在這裡的五天他們分別隔離在三個房間裡，聽不見也無法確認著其他人的情況，這多少讓他們有些沉悶，好在五天過去之後，JJ的母親並沒有任何的異樣，小腿上的瘀青也逐消退，開始可以看見原來的正常膚色。  
當隔離房再度打開來的時候，每個人都鬆了一口氣，雖然這五天他們也沒有遭受到什麼不好的對待，至少食物跟水和一切的生活所需都會有人從門板下方的開口送進來，但是被關在裡面整整五天難免產生了一些心理壓力。  
「請你們諒解這麼做是必需的。」當JJ一家從隔離房出來時，亞伯稍微壓低了頭說著。  
罕見的JJ對此並沒有表現出明顯的不悅或者不耐煩的模樣，也許是這五天的沉澱讓他的心情沉穩了下來，雖然在隔離房裡不會說上太愉悅，但是卻也給他一些足以冷靜的時間。  
「我就說我JJ說的肯定不會錯。」帶點狂妄的口氣，JJ笑著說道。  
而那樣的笑容讓眾人有點懷念，明明也才沒幾天的事情，他們卻覺得離過去好遠，在以前明明是自信到令人覺得有些煩躁的男人，卻在這時讓他們覺得很是懷念，比起JJ陰鬱的模樣，他們大概比較喜歡JJ那一臉毫無畏懼的樣子。

從隔離房裡出來之後，他們的住所被安排在一棟大樓裡的四個房間，每個房間平均都有三到四個人，房間裡一樣只有簡單的棉被跟枕頭，但是這裡的房間卻是連個人衛浴都沒有，只有在每一樓層有公共的浴廁設備，浴室還看得出來是勉強搭建而成的，外露接著的水管，還有微弱的蓮蓬頭水壓，以及簡陋到不行的木頭隔板，看起來就像是用廁所的局部空間改建而成的。  
雖然簡陋到不行，但是這種時候也沒什麼好挑剔的，簡單的把自己給打理之後，他們靜靜的待在房裡，思考著下一步要該怎麼做才好。  
根據亞伯對他們的介紹，在這個圍牆裡總共有三棟建築，在最中間的是實驗室，左邊那棟有一半是員工宿舍，一半為實驗室的備用空間，而他們現在所處的位子是右側大樓，則是原來的行政大樓，現在已經被改成臨時的居住所。  
在這三棟建築裡，除了實驗大樓維持本來的作用外，其他兩棟大樓都塞滿了倖存者，大約有五百多個民眾在這裡生活，而要維持所有人的生存與開銷並不是件容易的事情，所以在基地的空地上，隨處可以看見有人在做種植的準備，好在這個實驗室裡其中一個研究項目就是跟植物有關的，所以保存了不少植物和種子的樣本，而其中的一些就被他們拿來種植，不過這些植物才剛種下，距離收成還要很久的時間，所以主要的食物來源除了實驗室本身的庫存之外，仰賴的就是他們自己到外頭搜刮的食物。  
五百人所需要的食物遠比想像中多很多，即使在分配的時候已經盡量小心，但光是一天過去，糧食就陷入告急的狀態，而目前能有效外出去搜刮食物的隊伍也只有在基地裡受過訓練的保全人員，但是他們總人數加起來也才四十幾位，他們搜刮的速度跟本比不上消耗的速度。  
所以實驗室裡也決定開始對倖存者進行特訓，除了老人、小孩和一些身體有問題的人之外，其他人都得輪流出去搜刮物資，不過由於勇利他們才剛從隔離房出來的關係，亞伯便給了他們兩天的時間做適應，兩天之後他們也要跟其他人一樣進行訓練，並且到圍牆外頭搜刮生活所需的必需用品。  
而從隔離房出來的第一天，基本上有一半以上的時間都在亞伯的解說下結束了，雖然他們在進到基地裡時，車子裡夾帶了許多的用品與存糧，但是這些大多都被保全上繳進基地裡的儲倉，只有少部分的物品回到了他們自己的手上，對此維克多他們並沒有什麼意見，畢竟隔離的這五天他們也吃了不少基地的食物。

而就在維克多、勇利、披集跟契萊斯蒂諾才剛在回到房間裡坐下來沒多久後，他們的房門外便傳來了輕微的敲門聲，當披集起身開門時，看見的便是克里斯拿著一瓶福特加站在門外，他輕輕的晃了兩下接著笑道，「要不要來喝一杯？」  
雖然克里斯的臉上掛著笑容，但是他的眼裡卻沒有笑意，仍是重重的悲傷和多日沒睡好的紅血絲，那種皮笑肉不笑的態度，讓人看了更加的擔心。  
「慶祝我們獲得短暫的空閒嗎？」像是沒有察覺克里斯的異樣般，維克多笑了笑說著，接著在自己的身旁拍了兩下，示意著克里斯進來坐著。  
「嘿，我們可是有兩天的時間休息，今天喝醉的話明天還能躺上整天。」克里斯一屁股的坐下，還露出了誇張的笑容，隨後他一把轉開了酒瓶的瓶蓋，頓時整個酒精的味道便充滿了整個房間。  
此時克里斯不太對勁的模樣已經太過於明顯，這讓房間裡的其他三人都不知道怎麼辦好，最後披集跟契萊斯蒂諾只好藉口說想探聽一下外頭的情況便離開了房間，只留下勇利有些尷尬的坐在裡面，不時的阻止克里斯朝他灌酒後也不知道如何是好，可以的話勇利是不太想去喝那麼烈酒，他過去喝醉時的慘樣還很記憶猶新。  
終於在他被克里斯灌了幾口酒之後，維克多找到了個理由把勇利給趕出了房間，當勇利匆忙離開並且迅速關上房門之後，他站在走廊上靠著牆壁鬆了一口氣。  
「勇利──這裡！」這時在走廊的另一邊，披集小聲的叫著隨後朝著他揮了揮手，接著便指了指自己所在的房間，示意著勇利過來。  
看了一眼披集所在的位子，勇利沒有記錯的話那是尤里、奧塔、雅可夫跟莉莉雅的房間，雖然不知到披集叫他過去的原因是什麼，不過總比回去本來的房間好上太多了，於是勇利便默默的朝著披集的方向前進，直到兩個人一起進到了房間為止。

就在勇利離開房間後，裡頭就只剩下維克多跟克里斯兩個人而已，當房間的氣氛變得冷清，克里斯突然大笑了起來然後說著。  
「我有這麼明顯嗎？」  
「連勇利都看出來了，你說呢。」維克多淡淡的說著，邊看了克里斯一眼後喝了一口福特加，酒精嗆辣的味道立刻灌滿了喉嚨，可以的話他比較想要加點冰塊，常溫的酒喝起來實在是不怎麼樣。  
「他因為我死了…」帶著濃厚的鼻音，克里斯突然的說道，那巨大的傷痛撞擊著他的心臟，讓他難以呼吸。  
「我猜到了，他肯定會去找你的，但是只有你出來。」  
「我寧可他…不來…」  
「但是克里斯…也許對他來說，你不在了，他也就死了，就跟對我來說，失去了勇利我也就死了。」  
「這不公平！難道對我來說就不是那樣嗎？你以為我會想犧牲他活下去嗎？」克里斯沙啞的吼著，眼淚也跟著落了下來，這是從那天以來他第一次哭泣。  
「不…這只是說明我跟那個男人一樣很自私，但同時也是我們相信著，即使你們被留下來了，一樣可以很堅強的活下去，至少比我們都還要堅強。」  
斷斷續續的眼淚充滿了整個空間，而維克多也不再多說些什麼，只是陪著克里斯一口一口的把酒灌下，曾經他們也像現在這樣，在酒館裡喝著酒，喝的爛醉，把所有的悲傷都混進了酒精裡，但是卻沒有一次是像現在這樣的疼痛與鬱悶，而這時他們也十分的明白，這樣的傷痛並不會只到這裡就結束，只要這一切都還沒解決，這樣的事情就還會不斷的上演。

在嗆辣的酒精燒灼著喉嚨的同時，克里斯只覺得自己的思緒跟著模糊了起來，他依稀好像回到了那天，回到了那個地下停車場，他記得那人打開車門衝向他時的溫度，記得他的擁抱，記得他大衣上的菸味，而那時候他們就快要逃出去了，就在克里斯跟他的教練打算上他的車時，從一個死角衝來了一個異變者。  
快躲開阿！  
他對著自己大叫著，然而大腦裡的畫面卻仍是那麼慢、那麼的真實，當那雙嘴要咬上自己的時候，一雙手伸了過去摀住了那牙口，當鮮血濺到了克里斯身上時，那雙好看的手指也在此刻被咬出了難看的傷口。  
那瞬間世界彷彿都停止了，他只能聽見自己叫著喊著他的名字，用盡了全身的力氣喊著，似乎是想把其他的所有一切都給隔覺在外，就在其他人湧了上來把異變者解決掉之後，只見那男人仍是露出了平靜和煦的笑容說著，「太好了，你沒有受傷。」  
「你是笨蛋嗎！為什麼要這麼做？」克里斯大吼著，他感覺到自己渾身冰冷，好像血液都跟著凍結了一般，冷的讓他無法呼吸。  
「對不起，克里斯，但是沒有你的話，在更早以前我的生命就已經結束了，所以…請你好好的活下去，最後再請你答應我一個任性的請求，我不想成為他們那個樣子，所以可以請你們幫幫我嗎。」  
在男人說這句話的時候，克里斯，只覺得自己的大腦都跟著發麻，他看著那雙棕色的眼睛，那個不論怎麼看都只有自己倒影的雙眼，那一刻他能明白他的想法，就像一直以來那個男人總是能將他看透一樣。  
緩緩的吸了一口氣，克里斯面向了JJ然後淡淡的說了一句，「把那個給我。」  
「你確定嗎？」那瞬間JJ有些猶豫的說著，握著槍的手還抖了一下。  
「JJ如果你今天要死的話，你會想死在誰的手裡？」  
當克里斯啞著嗓音問著時，讓JJ瞬間愣了一下，接著他下意識的轉了頭看向了伊莎貝拉，當他的視線與伊莎貝拉對上的瞬間，那一刻她害怕的發抖，這時的伊莎貝拉突然體會到這個現實的可怕之處。  
雖然JJ極力的露出了一個笑容，甚至安撫性的拉了拉伊莎貝拉的手，但仍舊無法安撫著對方的震驚，最後JJ只能嘆了一口氣，他明白人要死的那瞬間，會想要死在自己重要人的手裡，但同時這對被留下來的人而言卻是最為殘忍的一件事。  
所以他只能把手槍默默的放進了克里斯的手裡，只見對方的掌心發抖，手掌抖動的感覺太過於清晰，清晰到他的內心也跟著顫抖。  
「謝謝你，克里斯，對不起在這最後還給你添了麻煩。」男人笑著說道，他的臉色越來越難看，手指上的傷口漸漸泛黑，他可以感受到一股刺痛隨著血管蔓延而上爬滿了他的全身。  
「約瑟夫…」克里斯舉起了手槍喃喃的念了一句。  
「我愛你喔，克里斯。」  
「我也是…」這句話之後，克里斯扣下了板機，子彈射穿約瑟夫的腦袋時，他的臉上還帶著笑容，那是平靜而滿足的笑容，但卻也讓克里斯心碎。  
他衝了上去緊抱住他的遺體痛哭失聲，但是他卻沒有更多的時間可以吊唁他的死亡，因為他不能夠讓自己的同伴陷入危機，所以他只能將約瑟夫的遺體塞進了他的轎車裡面，拿走了車鑰匙後澈底的把車門給鎖死，他不想在最後還讓那些東西傷害他的遺體，既然他帶不走那麼他也只能這麼做。  
而在他鎖上車門之前，他輕輕的在對方唇上留下一吻，因為病毒的關係他甚至不敢用力的吻他，就怕他用心保護的自己這條性命一旦陷入危機，那就是對約瑟夫的最大笑話，他握了握那雙手，拿走了他別在袖口的袖扣，接著將一切都塵封進那個轎車裡。  
當淚水糊去了克里斯的所有視線後，他又眨了眨眼，在他再次看清的時候，卻發現自己仍舊在研究所的房裡，而維克多正一言不發的坐在自己身邊。  
「最後再讓我哭一次吧，維克多。」克里斯沙啞著嗓音說著，這個疼痛已經痛到讓他快要死去，而酒精的燒灼感絲毫掩蓋不了那幾乎要嘔出來的尖叫聲與哀傷，他只覺的心好痛、胃在翻滾，整個人都快要無法呼吸了。  
「你就哭吧，克里斯，盡情的為他哭吧。」維克多拍了拍友人的肩說著，但是他很明白這樣的傷痛他根本安慰不了，他能做的就只是陪在克里斯身邊而已，而這一天似乎還很長。

同時在尤里他們的房間，勇利和披集他們終於得知在地下停車場所發生的事情，也明白了克里斯的悲傷，那瞬間誰也不知道該說些什麼，勇利甚至不敢去想像如果這樣的事情發生在他們身上該怎麼辦？他是否有勇氣像克里斯那樣親手對著戀人開槍？  
光是想像勇利就覺得自己的背脊發涼，所以他不想再去思考這樣的事情會發生的可能性，他只能逃避的認為他們不會有這樣的一天，當然他也很清楚如果感染的是自己的話，他也許也會希望由維克多親手來終結自己的生命，但是如果是維克多被感染的話？  
勇利並不打算做這樣的想像。

也不知道過了多久，就在窗外的景色都逐漸暗了下來之後，勇利他們這才回去了屬於自己的房間，在他打開房門的瞬間，只見克里斯醉倒在地面上靜靜的睡著。  
「克里斯…還好嗎？」雖然明明知道不論怎麼樣都不可能會好，但是勇利還是忍不住的問著。  
「明天大概就會好了，只是心裡的傷痛會持續多久，我不知道。」維克多淡淡的說著，正準備站起身時卻踉蹌了幾步，嚇得勇利連忙衝了上去扶住了他。  
「你喝醉了。」  
「我很清醒，只是身體有點遲鈍而已。」  
「那就是喝醉了！」  
「親愛的勇利，我不跟你爭。」維克多笑著說道，邊迅速的在勇利唇上印了一吻。  
就在這一吻剛要分開時，勇利突然感覺到自己側邊閃過一道亮光，隨後便看見披集拿著手機對著他們兩人瘋狂拍照。  
「雖然我不介意，不過你們也好歹記得這不只是你們兩個人的房間阿。」契萊斯帝諾大笑的說著。  
而當勇利被這麼一嘲笑時，他趕緊的想推開維克多，但是他的腰間卻被對方緊緊的扣住而掙脫不了，在緊摟的片刻勇利這才發現維克多的手不由自主的抖了一下，這時他才明白，那是屬於維克多的不安。  
原來不僅是自己而已，克里斯的遭遇都讓他們不安，也因此維克多想藉由兩人的體溫來感受著彼此的存在，如果這裡不是他們跟披集、契萊斯帝諾共用的房間的話，勇利相信維克多大概會做出更進一步的事情，只是很可惜的是在怎麼奔放、目中無人的俄羅斯男人，臉皮也沒有厚成這個樣子。

就在大家都準備休息之後，克里斯才由披集跟契萊斯帝諾送回了他自己的房間，而維克多則是被勇利拖去淋浴間去做簡單的清洗，因為吹風機這類的家電是屬於公共用品，想要使用還得要先排隊才行，這讓勇利打消了這個念頭，只簡單的用毛巾包住了自己跟維克多濕漉漉的頭髮。  
在那一天的晚上，當四人躺在了地板上打著地鋪時，勇利感覺到睡在他隔壁的維克多卻悄悄的把手伸了過來，接著掀起了他的棉被鑽了進去。  
「別鬧，維克多！」勇利小聲的說著，邊注意著另一邊的披集有沒有因為他們的舉動而被吵醒。  
「噓，不要亂動，勇利。」維克多壓低著聲音說道，然後雙手撩起了勇利的衣襬，將手臂緊貼著他的腰肢，接著把他給抱進了懷裡，這時兩人肌膚相互緊貼的部位正傳來一股灼燒的熱度。  
「維克多！」在感覺自己的衣襬就快要被撩到了胸口時，勇利忍不住低低的喊了一聲。  
「我什麼都不會做的，讓我抱著你就好。」  
維克多低沉而有些脆弱的嗓音，瞬間讓勇利心疼了起來，最後他放棄了掙扎，順從的窩進了對方的懷裡，就像在這場災難爆發前的每一晚，他們便是這樣相擁入眠的。  
彼此熟悉的溫度、觸感、呼吸還有味道，讓兩人繃緊的神經得到了緩解，這也讓他們久違的睡的安穩，在夢裡他們還是跟往常一樣，什麼都沒有改變，但是在夢的最後勇利總想著，如果能不醒來的話就好了，可是天仍舊會亮，他們仍然要為生存而努力。  
就在當天早上披集從棉被裡醒過來之後，在他發現身旁互相擁抱的兩人時，他便忍不住摀著嘴偷笑，並且拿出手機朝著他們一起合拍了許多張的自拍照，拍到最後勇利實在無法繼續假裝自己還在睡，他只能無奈的從被窩裡坐起了身子，然後喊了一句，「披集！」  
這時勇利連忙伸手擋了擋那對準他們的鏡頭，在他的耳尖上因為這樣的鬧劇而佈滿了害羞的紅痕，整張臉也跟著紅通通了起來。  
「有什麼關係，就讓披集拍多一點。」  
維克多突然間的說道並且坐起了身子，接著用背後環抱的方式將勇利給摟進了自己懷裡，甚至還故意做了一些曖昧的姿勢讓披集拍著。  
「維克多！」勇利邊吼著邊憤怒的掙扎，頓時他甚至有種心累的感覺，當他從維克多懷抱裡掙脫出來的時候，身上的衣服都被弄得亂七八糟的，而不知情的人還會以為他是遇上了什麼親密的暴力對待。  
就在勇利逃脫出來躲到了角落警戒的看著維克多跟披集時，突然間噗哧了一聲，他彎著腰抱著肚子笑出聲來，而另外兩人也受到感染般跟著他一起笑了。  
也許日子會好起來的，勇利是這麼想著。

而從病毒爆發到現在不到一個禮拜的時間，多數地區的電力已經失效了，通訊也無法使用，在過去進隔離房前，勇利只來得及傳了一個訊息給真利，內容是他很平安，不用擔心，在那之後真利也傳了一個老家一切平安的訊息過來，並且讓他好好的照顧自己之後就沒了，接著通訊失效，想要再聯絡也已經沒有辦法了。  
這時他也只能這麼相信著，等到這一切都過去之後，他們總有機會可以回到老家，那時候肯定還能見上面的。

在這個基地待上了兩個月的時間，有關於格鬥以及槍枝類的技巧，雖然不到非常的專業，但是勇利也學到了不少，在槍枝運用方面，過去他就曾因為好奇所以跟披集和契萊斯帝諾一起去過靶場練習，雖然這對過去的他們而言就只是好玩的體驗，但對現在的勇利來說卻成為他生存的關鍵。  
至於維克多，他本身對槍枝就很熟習，而格鬥方面他也曾經練過相關的技巧，所以在過去他還被雅可夫這麼說過，如果不當滑冰選手的話，可以當個軍人或者警察，也因此在這兩個月的時間裡，維克多的表現完全不輸給那些專業的保全人員。  
至於他們其他人整體的表現，因為他們本來就是運動員的關係，體力跟肌耐力也是好的嚇人，雖然他們為了保持身型的好看而顯得有些纖細，但實際上他們的肌肉含量以及爆發力完全不會輸給那些專業人士，所以在這短短的兩個月時間裡，他們的表現也讓那些保全人員給嚇了一跳。  
除了每次外出搜刮物資時表現的十分專業之外，他們完全不需要這些保全還分出心思來注意他們的安危，所以每次跟著他們一起搜刮的小隊，帶回來的物資往往都是最多的，這也讓維克多他們得到了一個比較好一點的居所，畢竟他們外出的頻率比一般人高，風險也比別人多，所以更需要能夠好好休息的空間。  
雖然得到的房間依然是打地鋪的方式，但是當他們在地上看到專屬的床墊時，他們久違的又睡上了一個好覺，畢竟在地上用被子當床鋪也比不上那一層記憶海綿，況且底特律的建築又不像在日本的和式房是以塌塌米作為地板，堅硬的大理石磁磚上只鋪著薄薄的棉被，實在是硬的可以，在剛開始的時候，他們還因此常常睡的腰痠背痛的，雖然到了現在他們已經習慣了，但是有床墊睡當然是更好。  
不過在享受著這些物資的同時，卻也是他們用生命來換的，有好幾次死亡離他們很近，空氣中甚至都被腐爛的氣息給包圍了，如果不是維克多他們本身反應過快的話，也許他們早就成為那些異變者的一份子了。

所以對於他們可以得到比較好的物資來說，基地裡的人基本上都沒有多大的反對，在這個基地裡的所有規矩都被亞伯制訂的很好，在這場混亂當中，能夠維持這樣的秩序是十分的不容易，雖然有些時候也會出現一些極端的分子，但整體來說這裡就像是個安穩的小型社會，而這也是繼病毒爆發之後，勇利他們回憶裡算是比較美好的一段。

在這裡的兩個月時間，除了學習到生存的法則之外，對於病毒的解析他們也更加的了解，而那些異變者他們也統一稱呼為喪屍，因為他們就跟電影裡演的喪屍幾乎一樣，至於這些病毒的起源是來自於一種俗稱殭屍病毒的真菌。  
最一開始這種病毒只會寄生在螞蟻身上，他會佔據螞蟻的大腦控制他們的行動接著感染他們的全身，被感染的螞蟻看起來跟平常沒什麼不同，還可以回到巢穴進食並且將病毒感染給其他的螞蟻，直到最後從頭頂長出子實體釋放出孢子出來。  
雖然一般來說這種真菌的寄生感染是不可能跨物種的，更不用提還從昆蟲變成人類的感染，然而從感染的人身上所提取出來的病毒組織，的確與這些真菌有著相關聯的基因，只不過它們變得更加複雜。  
在病毒感染初期，人的身體會產生高燒，在傷口附近的血管會浮出並且變黑的樣子，而這就是病毒隨著血液入侵腦部的證據，最後病毒會隨血液抵達腦幹的部分然後築巢，接著接管整個大腦，而人的意識與人的特性在此就徹底死亡。  
大腦被病毒接收後的人類沒有痛覺也不會思考，只有神經電子元傳達的簡單訊息在運作，這導致肌肉開始變得僵硬並且行動力緩慢，也是因為病毒阻斷了所有對身體的養分供給，取而代之的是病毒產生的異種毒素，能夠保持身體肌肉的活性以及行動力，這也是被感染後的肌膚會呈現蠟黃的原因。  
而所有的養分都會經過嘴裡的獵食直接吸收進到大腦裡，然後被真菌組織形成的一種綠色黏液突觸給吸收，也因此在感染多日成熟的人腦內，往往可以看見黑綠色的塊狀組織佈滿在腦中，而要從喪屍到變成這個樣子大概需要七到十天的時間。  
在那之前病毒雖然已經控制整個大腦，但是大腦組織還未孵化成這種型態，至於喪屍對於聽力以及視力的表現，也是病毒藉由電子傳遞資料控制的，但是只單純是神經元的傳導與指令，所以喪屍並不會分辨出這麼微弱的聲音從哪裡傳來，只有在捕捉到並且啃食的瞬間，才能分辨得出是否為食物。  
在這樣的環境下，戰鬥的策略上起了很大的作用，不過病毒總是會突變的，雖然在目前為了保持真菌的寄生及養分，大體上所有的營養都被這些真菌給吸收，但是難保將來不會存在突變產生低智慧的喪屍，畢竟這些真菌是以一種電子神經傳導來控管身體的運作，某方面來說可以視些真菌具有智慧的產生也不為過。  
而這樣的異變絕對不是大自然自然演化而成的，但至於產生的原因，對他們來說還是未知數的存在，不過這至少讓他們了解，為什麼喪屍只有在腦幹被貫穿後才會死亡，而頸椎被扭斷時會失去了身體的所有控制權。  
因為寄生在腦幹的真菌核心被破壞後，寄生體就會跟著死亡，而頸椎的破壞則是會讓電子元的傳遞受到阻擾，畢竟電子元也是透過人類本身的神經做為傳導，而失去行動力的喪屍並不會死去，只會在地面保持著對食物的渴望及追逐。

隨著病毒逐漸被解析的真相，雖然提高了他們的生存率，但同時也是一件令人感覺到恐懼的事情，因為這場所謂的災難性病毒，來自於人為的因素。

也許可怕的並不是喪屍本人，而是活著的人類所擁有的惡意。


	11. Chapter 11

毀滅總是從一個疏忽開始的，而這樣的一句話很快的就讓勇利他們有了深刻的體會。  
從病毒爆發開始，實驗室裡的人一直從事著有關真菌的研究，所有的人都想盡早解讀出真菌的基因碼序列，並且從中找出抗體疫苗的可能性，雖然解碼的過程中並不怎麼順利，但是卻讓他們了解了不少有關真菌的特性，像是對紫外線的敏感，以及高溫會降低真菌的活性，而這些資訊在某些時候帶給了保全們很大的幫助，但是卻不能夠成為他們消滅喪屍的關鍵，研究到這裡算是澈底的卡住，直到目前為止最可靠的資訊則是，在感染者的唾液、血液與各種體液內，會有真菌釋放出來的孢子組織，而這些孢子就是傳染的媒介，當兩人體液上相互接觸時，孢子便會進到了另一人的身體，接著開始侵略感染，並且寄生在新的大腦上。  
唯一可以慶幸的是，目前這種變異後的殭屍真菌只會感染人類，要是連其他物種都可以交叉感染的話，那麼這個世界大概就要毀滅了，但是這些真菌是否會變異，並沒有人知道，所以在層層的壓力之下，實驗室裡的人沒日沒夜的在研究、解析著真菌的基因列，而在這長期抗爭與勞累之下，終於發生了一件改變整個試驗室的事故。

在一整天下來的研究讓其中一個生病的研究員累到不行，他甚至忘了要在整理提取出來的孢子細胞時要戴上口罩，事故往往就發生在這微小的粗心上，接著一個咳嗽噴嚏吹起了胚養皿上的孢子細胞並且散落在空氣中，頓時的驚訝讓他下意識的倒抽了好幾口氣。  
一般來說在濃度不高的情況下，這並不會有太大的問題，但是偏偏他吹起的濃度還不低，在加上前些日子他因為重感冒免疫力下降，還把喉嚨給咳出了一個傷口，所以在那瞬間他自己也傻了，他心慌意亂的抖了兩下，接著努力的想裝做沒事，隨即把東西收一收就連忙衝回去了自己的房間。  
當他把自己關在房裡的浴室時，他拼了命的朝著喉嚨灌下了大量的水然後又嘔了出來，力道大到到他都覺得喉嚨有些刺痛，但這時他也只能繼續的欺騙自己，搞不好他並不會受到感染，況且在目前來說也還沒有聽過從呼吸道感染的案例，所以他不用自己嚇自己。  
但是事實往往事與願違，從第二天開始他就感覺到自己的喉嚨在燒灼般的痛，連聲音也跟著啞了起來，但是他卻當作是自己漱口時傷到了喉嚨，導致感冒加重的關係，也許應該說他只能這麼的認為，並且藉此逃避著被被感染的可能性。  
直到下午時，他能感覺到自己正在發熱，腦袋也跟著昏沉沉的，甚至一個咳嗽還咳出了一點血漬來，他虛弱蒼白的異樣很快的就引起了同事的注意，然而他卻總是笑著敷衍了過去，說自己是太過操勞加上重感冒而已。  
事情到了這個地步這就算他不想承認，但他也知道自己被感染了，而且狀況還很不好，照理來說他應該要把自己的狀況呈報上去，然後接受人道的安樂，但是他卻不想死，也害怕著死亡，憑什麼就要因為他被感染，他就得接受這樣的事情，他感覺到這世界的惡意，覺得這一切都是針對著他來的，既然上天不曾給過他眷顧，那麼他又為什麼要為其他人來著想？  
當時間來到了第三天的傍晚，他的腦袋已經無法思考了，滾燙的熱度總是讓他耳鳴，他只能聽見自己的心底不斷傳來了對食物渴望的聲音，  
也許是到了盡頭，他突然之間想把自己的所有一切給紀錄下來，於是他將這兩日來他對自己的觀察和發現都寫成了紀錄，並且將這些資料與研究數據都存進了外接硬碟裡面，好在實驗室區裡有著自己獨力發電的設備，不用像其他兩棟大樓有用電限制，半夜的時候只有區域供電，這才讓他來的急把所有的資料都整理並且存好。  
就在他把所有數據都存好之後，他開始覺得自己的意識越來越遠，甚至感覺不到自己的情緒與感官，好像他正在一點一點的死去。  
最後他只能僵著身體靠在牆面，雙眼直直的看著電腦螢幕呆坐了整晚，直到第隔天當他的同事都陸陸續續的進來實驗室時，其中一位同事看見了他背影忍不住的上前關切著。  
「你該不會整晚都沒有回去休息吧？你最近的臉色可是一天比一天還要糟。」就在他輕輕的拍著同事的肩膀問道時，只聽見了對方發出咕噥了一聲，但具體在說些什麼卻是什麼也沒有聽清楚。  
看著對方微微泛黃的膚色，雖然覺得有些奇怪，但對方正在生病也許是這樣導致的，所以他也沒有多想，在加上對方的膚色本來就比較深，並不像白皙膚色的人那麼明顯，已至於讓他沒什麼戒心的想湊了上去聽對方在說什麼，當他側著臉靠往了對方的唇邊，下一秒那人卻是張開了牙口，一張嘴就立刻咬了上去，頓時一聲慘叫聲響徹了整個實驗室內。  
明明在最一開始只有一個人被感染而已，一般來說想要挽救局面是一件很容易的事情，但是實驗室裡的研究人員從來沒有這麼近距離的與還能行動的喪屍接觸，再加上他們看見過去的同事正在另一人的脖頸上扯出了一大塊血肉之後，噴濺出來的鮮血把牆面染成了詭異又可怕的模樣，所有的人在那瞬間都傻掉了，接著轉身開始尖叫著逃跑，在這個時候沒有一個人想要趁著這個機會殺掉那些變成喪屍的同伴，只是一個勁的想要逃離這個研究所。  
在這時已經完全成為喪屍的研究員看著奔跑的其他人類，就像是滿街跑的可口食物在亂竄，接著他撲著衝了上去，只要他一逮到機會便直接咬了上去，他也不知道自己到底咬上了幾個，他的大腦已經喪失了所有的思考，只剩下最原始的本能，從一間實驗房裡的淪陷最後演變成整棟實驗大樓的淪陷，最終導致整個基地的毀滅。

而在那一天又很不湊巧的，亞伯一早就去搜刮物品了，當亞伯接受到通知趕回基地的實驗室大樓時，整個大樓基本上都毀了，只有少部分留守的保全正努力的阻止這些喪屍離開大樓，但是他們卻只有十來位的人員在駐守，根本抵禦不了近百人被感染的實驗大樓。  
只見淪陷的大樓裡還不斷的冒著黑煙，那極為可能是某些喪屍在追捕人時打翻了什麼而燒了起來，但是他們誰也管不了那麼多，只是沉默的一發又一發的裝填子彈射擊著，防守到了最後，他們的手臂也開始著麻痺，就在一個卡彈露出破綻時，喪屍們突破了保全的防線衝了出去，尖叫聲開始四處落下，紅色的鮮血混著身體的殘肢灑滿了整地，就這時候亞伯才體認到自己終究是太過於天真了，早知道就不要因為顧慮著那些研究員口口聲聲的隱私，而放棄在實驗室每層樓佈署武裝人員的作法。  
現在的他也只能指揮著他的隊員盡力的去幫忙其他民眾逃生，而他自己則是隻身一人衝進了實驗室大樓，在實驗室裡的電腦有許多突破性的發現，他不可能放由這些資料被燒為灰燼，明明知道這一趟進去他可能在也出不來了，但是他的職責仍然趨使他前進，不顧著身後的同伴呼喊，亞伯扛著槍一股腦的衝進了實驗室大門。

這時另一邊的勇利他們在這群混亂之中，終於找齊了所有人準備逃離，在他們剛出了行政大樓的門口時，就有著無數的喪屍正朝著他們撲了過來，其中還有一些跑進了大樓內部，開始攻擊著大樓裡還來不及出來的人。  
這時勇利跟維克多只得掏出了腰間的槍隻，幾乎是一發一個精準的射穿了喪屍們的腦袋，然而實驗大樓燃燒起來的煙讓他們的視野受到了限制，視線上的死角也跟著變多了。  
事情發展到了這個時候，整個基地裡沒有被感染的人大概只剩下了一半而已，尖叫聲、哭吼聲跟開槍的聲音，成為了他們回憶中最為難忘的一部分，曾經他們以為可以遮風避雨生活的地方卻在瞬間毀滅的徹底。  
就在勇利他們好不容易突破人群來到停車場時，他們還得從某些健壯的傢伙手裡取回了自己轎車的行使權，最為可笑的是在生命受到威脅的時候，昨天還笑著一起相互掩護的同伴，卻成為了兵刃相對的敵人。  
勇利有些傷感的看著站在他們面前人高馬大的身影，想著昨天對方還一臉羞澀的跟他說了許多的事，關於他的家鄉、他可愛的女朋友。  
「我得活著去找麗莎，所以很抱歉勇利、維克多，請你們把車鑰匙交出來。」男人冷酷的說了這麼一句，眼神是認真的不得了。  
「我們可以載你一程，但是不會把鑰匙交給你的。」維克多冷冷的笑著，邊舉起了手槍一把蹦掉了側邊朝著他撲來的喪屍。  
「我們這裡可不只我一個人要搭車。」男人再度說著，也舉起了手裡的槍枝對準了維克多，就在兩人蓄勢待發的緊盯著對方瞧時，勇利早就趁著對方不注意的空檔一點一點的靠近，這時勇利不只一次慶幸著，自己那低到不行的存在感真的很適合做這種事，而這件事對維克多來說肯定是做不來的，在戰鬥中維克多潛行的技術對付一般人還可以，但若是對上那些正在戰鬥高敏銳度的武裝人員時，他的存在感一點也遮掩不了，他天生的有種氣勢讓人難以忽略，但是勇利就不一樣了，他習慣性的壓低著自己的存在感，所以在對方察覺到勇利的動作時，他已經進到了勇利的攻擊範圍內。  
只見勇利一個蹲低，躲過了那朝著他正臉揮過來的拳頭，這一拳若是沒躲上，鼻骨肯定都要給打碎了，隨後他一個彎腰掃腿往對方的小腿掃去，這時的對方很有自信的面對著勇利的攻勢，怎麼說看起來都是他的肌肉含量比較結實，但是他卻忽略了勇利是一名花滑選手，說起腿部肌肉的力量，他們這些長期運用腿部運動的選手可是不會輸給任何人。  
於是在對方在一臉震驚之下，接下了這吃痛的一擊，隨後在重心不穩的狀態下整個人倒了下去，不過男人可不是這麼輕鬆就可以解決的對象，在他的肩膀落地的瞬間，他迅速的用手掌撐住了身體，一個使力在地面上漂亮的滾一圈後停了下來，接著順勢抓回重心又站起身子。  
但是在他的腳步才剛站穩的同時，維克多又迅速的一拳打在了他的臉上，那力量大到讓他踉蹌了幾步後又差點倒下，強大的撞擊力頓時讓他的大腦空白了一瞬間，當他甩了甩頭努力的再次看清維克多跟勇利時，他們早就衝到了他的身前，然後維克多先是一把揪住了他的領子，眼神冰冷的說著，「收手吧，你打不贏我們兩個，無論如何我們是不會把車讓給你的，在打下去吃虧的只會是你自己而已。」  
勝負在這一刻已經很清楚了，尤其是在這種求生的時候，可沒有所謂的一對一單挑那種不必要的情感，這兩人他是打不過的，如果他一人抵制不了他們兩人，就算加上他的同伴也無法打贏他們全部的所有人。  
這時男人只能冷冷的看了維克多一眼，完全不懷疑如果他繼續纏鬥下去的話，他肯定會被打暈拿來餵喪屍，在多方考量下，他最後也只能舉起了雙手緩慢的向後退了幾步，接著什麼都沒說的就退出了他們的視線。

就在他們好不容易清空了阻礙順利的上了車之後，除了接踵而來的喪屍襲擊之外，還有著陸陸續續跑來逃生的人們，他們敲打著車窗玻璃嘶吼著、哭泣著，雖然勉強來說除了奧塔那台車之外，他們其他人的車上都還可以在坐上一人，但是他們卻很清楚，在人群包圍之下，一旦開了車門就不只是讓誰上車的問題。  
「該死的！」這時契萊斯帝諾憤怒的壓著方向盤上的喇叭吼道，而坐在副駕的披集則是不發一語的看著契萊斯帝諾，他很清楚契萊斯帝諾的憤怒並不是被這些人群包圍的關係，而是他們明明還能救下一人，卻不得不放棄。  
在喇叭與引擎聲的威脅下，繞著車子的人們不得不向後退了一步，接著三台車子便趁著這個空檔衝了出去，同時在他們身後還有著哀嚎追著過來的人們。  
雖然保全們也在努力的疏散倖存者，帶是剩下的保全根本沒有辦法迅速的轉移所有的人，他們也只能幫多少是多少的概念，至於那些來不及送走的人，他們只好假裝的不讓自己多想，而這對勇利他們來說也是如此，在這種時候誰也無法多去拯救著什麼。  
就當勇利他們開著車快速的穿過了一堆不知道是倖存者還是喪屍的人群後，他們的車子恰巧來到了實驗室大門口，在那慘不忍睹的門口不斷響起了大量子彈的射擊聲，槍口蹦出的火花也在一閃一閃的，就在他們打算什麼也不管的直接離開時，在一個空隙之中他們看見了被喪屍包圍在中間的亞伯，頓時勇利他們愣了一下，相互看了一眼後這才拉下了車窗，朝著那一圈喪屍圈進行射擊。  
在這基地裡的短短兩個月，亞伯對他們的照顧不少，尤其是剛出去搜刮生活用品的那陣子，他們也很常接受亞伯的幫助，說實在話沒有亞伯的幫忙的話，也許他們更早以前就會成為這些喪屍的食物，撕裂成他們大腦裡消化的養分碎片。  
於是在他們的開槍的幫忙下，外圈的喪屍圈被擊倒出一個缺口，這讓亞伯得以從中脫身而出，然而在那一刻他們也看見了，亞伯身上染滿了整身的鮮血之外，在他的身上還有多處外翻泛著烏青的傷口，那時候他們都明白了，亞伯是撐不下去了。  
這樣的場面讓勇利忍不住緊緊的抿住了自己的嘴唇不發一語，雖然他們已經見過了不少的生死，但是發生在對自己有意義的人身上時，那又是完全不同的感受，也許是感受到了勇利的視線，這時的亞伯緩緩的抬起頭來，對上了轎車裡的勇利，接著他豪不猶豫的衝了過來。  
「怎麼辦？」披集看了一眼說道，他不確定在這種情況下，他們是否該讓亞伯靠近他們，畢竟亞伯的狀態很不妙，他們誰也不敢保證接下來會是什麼情況。  
也許是明白了披集的擔心，勇利平靜的說上了一句，「他不會上車的，他不是那樣的人。」  
「他知道自己撐不久的，畢竟他面對過的比我們還多。」維克多也同樣認同的說著。  
而他們就這樣靜靜的看著亞伯衝到了他們的車邊，沾滿鮮血的手輕輕的搭在了車窗的邊緣，勇利可以看見那張離自己很近的臉上有著不正常的膚色，劇烈的喘息也跟著飄進了車子裡。  
「亞伯…」勇利喊了一聲，那句話裡包含著太多說不清的情緒，有傷感、有難過和不捨的都混雜在了一起。  
「我的時間不多了。」亞伯看向他們露出了笑容，那笑容就像是冬日裡的太陽，淡淡的很溫暖，也是每一次搜括回來他們仍舊還活著的時候，亞伯會對他們露出的笑容。  
「我需要你幫我把這些研究資料…咳咳…帶去國家的研究機構，指不住這裡有破解這些真菌的關鍵…咳咳。」亞伯說完邊從口袋裡拿出了一個硬碟交給了勇利。  
「你是為了拿這些資料…所以才…」勇利的話沒說完，但是所有人都聽明白了，那隱藏在勇利喉嚨裡想說的話語。  
「這是我應該做的…守不住…咳咳…這個研究所是我的失責，至少我得…咳咳…救回這些資料,算是我最後貢獻。」隨著亞伯的每一次咳嗽，他可以感覺到自己的嘴裡飄出了一股腥臭的血味，他的體溫越來越高，意識也開始模糊。  
「這麼重要的資料，為什麼要交給我們？」維克多看著亞伯淡淡的問著，比起交給他們，應該交給他自己的隊員們還比較實在。  
「因為我相信你們…咳咳…你們的存活率很高…咳咳…懂得適時放手但是卻沒有失去身為人類的那一部分，而且…我沒有時間也只能…咳咳…交給你們，就當做是你們…咳咳…倒楣經過這裡吧。」亞伯露出了一笑，像是一臉你們被我抓住了的狡猾表情。  
「你還是一樣狡猾，亞伯。」維克多笑了一聲，在這最後他並不想用嚴肅又悲傷的模樣面對他們最後一次的離別，這一次離別之後就在也沒有所謂的下一次見了。  
「我們真的該走了。」這時在副駕的披集說道，就在勇利跟亞伯說話的這個空檔，他很努力的朝著他們圍攏過來的喪屍們開槍，雖然後面的兩台車也拼了命的支援著，但是他們也快要撐不下去了，喪屍的數量太多，在不走就要被這群喪屍給包圍到離不開了。  
「你們該走了。」亞伯笑著退了一步，離開了車子的邊緣，接著向他們行了一個軍禮，像是致敬也像是感謝。  
「再見了，亞伯。」勇利淡淡的說著，隨後關上了車窗，在車窗緊閉的瞬間，契萊斯帝諾便毫不猶豫的踩下了油門衝了出去，只留下路邊一個搖晃的身影努力的開著槍，就在三台車離亞伯拉出了一點距離之後，在後方的亞伯笑了一聲說了一句保重，然後衝進了喪屍圈的中心，接著拉起了手榴彈的保險栓，而他的笑容還是一樣的好看並且毫不畏懼。  
一聲爆炸聲響，勇利驚訝的回過頭去，從車後的擋風玻璃看出去，只見熊熊的大火燃燒，燒出了一片黑煙跟濃重的臭味，而散在地面的破裂殘骸也已經分不清誰是誰的。  
「他肯定有帶著一小管的汽油自爆了，很像亞伯的做風。」維克多輕輕的拍著勇利的後腦勺說了一句，現在的他們並沒有可以傷感的時間。  
「到了最後，他還是一樣不想輸給那些喪屍。」勇利淡淡的說著，他明白亞伯寧可死的連碎片不留，也不想成為那樣子怪物，而他們也是，死亡雖然可怕，但是比起死亡他們更不想成為那樣子的行動屍體。  
不過現在首要的就是他們得先從這裡逃脫，並且守護好亞伯奮力守住的東西，也許那會是他們的希望。

當轎車駛離研究院的大門後，勇利忍不住的回頭看了一下，他望向了那堵白色佈滿痕跡的圍牆，他還記得自己到這裡的第一天，就好像昨天才發生的事情一樣，在這段日子裡他們重新找回了生活重心，但是在此刻卻又跟著結束了。  
這時被血汙染滿的避難所，還有一群喪屍跟著一起跑了出來，在開了長長的一段路之後，勇利他們已經看不見其他跟著逃生出來的車輛，這時他們停在了一個廢棄的牧場前打算稍微休息一下。  
而在牧場裡有著三三兩兩的喪屍正在追逐著裡面被遺留下來的動物，由於那些喪屍的動作比常人緩慢了一些，所以他們也不是那麼輕易的就可以捕捉到這些動物，但是喪屍不會累，他們總是有可以追到的一天，所以牧場裡還可以看見一些被蠶食剩下的動物遺體，除此之外這個牧場看起來很平靜，而在確認農舍裡面是安全的並且完好無缺的時候，勇利他們便決定在農舍裡休息一晚，這一天他們來說實在是受夠了，然而事情卻還沒有結束，這一天的噩夢對他們來說從這裡才算開始。  
當他們進到農舍裡準備休息的時候，JJ的母親跟父親突然的拉出了一小段距離，那一瞬間有種怪異的氣氛散了出來。  
「你們在幹什麼？」JJ扯出了一個難看的笑容說著。  
他極力的想讓自己看起來沒事，但是從他們在大樓裡逃生的時候，JJ就隱約覺得有些不太對，只是他不想去想，甚至有點逃避的認為不去搓破的話也許就什麼事情都沒有，但是當他的父母刻意跟他們拉出距離開始，他就知道一切都結束了。  
「我很抱歉，JJ。」JJ的母親溫柔的說著。  
「不不不！我不想聽這個，告訴我你們都還好，就像是我在大樓找到你們時，你們對我說的那樣。」  
「我們很抱歉…JJ。」這一次換成JJ的父親說著，接著他捲起了外套的袖子，在他的手臂上清楚的看見了一個咬痕，傷口上還泛著黑青，然後是JJ的母親捲起了褲管，同樣的在她的小腿上有個清晰可見的傷口，那傷口看起來驚人，很難讓人想像她是怎麼一路裝做沒事的走到這裡。  
「不─你們是在跟我開玩笑嗎？這一點都不好笑，別想我會被你們騙了，我不會相信的…我…」JJ怒吼著說道，接著他像是撐不住重量的半跪在地板上，他的眼神呆滯，眼淚從他的眼角落下。  
「我很抱歉…JJ…但是你跟伊莎貝拉要好好的過下去。」JJ的母親走了上前，輕輕的將JJ抱進了懷裡，她的眼神堅強並且溫柔，沒有一點對死亡的恐懼，對她來說走到了這裡，她已經很滿足了，只要她的兒子能夠繼續的活下去，那麼什麼都值得了。  
在那一刻JJ的父親也跟著抱了上去，三個人就這樣抱成了一團，而伊莎貝拉則是站在一旁掉著眼淚，最後也衝上前環住了JJ的父母兩人。  
在大樓裡的時候，他們因為怕影響JJ的情緒，所以一直不敢說，但是到了現在他們也不得不說，在他們身體裡已經有些奇怪的感覺產生，他們知道自己撐不了多久，與其忍著在JJ的面前變成喪屍才讓他知道，不如現在就讓他明白，傷害性才能夠降低，再說他們也希望自己是以人類的身分死去，而不是成為喪屍後才被了結。  
在那一天，JJ跟伊莎貝拉和他的父母一起離開了農舍，他們像是回到了舊日的美好的時光一般，在牧場小徑裡散著步，太陽把他們的影子拉得很長，逐漸落日的夕陽把所有的一切都染上了淡淡的金色，看起來十分的美好。  
在夕陽完全隱沒前，安靜的牧場裡響起了兩聲槍響，接著在農舍前的小院子插起了兩塊小小的石板，JJ則是不發一語的坐在石板邊，他摟著伊莎貝什麼也沒說，而伊莎貝拉則是同樣安靜的窩在了JJ的懷裡。  
那天晚上當JJ跟伊莎貝拉重新回到了屋子裡面時，他們的表情和過去不太一樣，像是多了一份堅毅的冷靜，但卻也少掉了些什麼。  
時間也許會慢慢淡化這些傷痕，但是它卻永遠都會存在，接著成為了他們的一部分。


	12. Chapter 12

牧場的晚上十分的安靜，從窗外看出去還可以看見黑色的天空有一點點的星光，在這農舍裡面他們找到了一些蠟燭還有手電筒，但是夜晚的光亮會引起喪屍們的注意，所以他們也只敢點了一小部份，並且小心揭開了窗廉看了出去。  
久違的，他們終於得到了柔軟的床鋪可以使用，在這個有兩層樓高的農舍裡總共有五間房，扣除掉輪流守夜的人要待的客廳除外，基本上兩到三個人躺在一間便很足夠了，雖然床鋪上還有著厚厚的灰塵和一股潮溼的霉味，但是能躺在彈簧床上大概就是最好的享受。  
而第一批守夜的人便是契萊斯蒂諾跟披集，為了讓他們有更多完整的睡眠時間，所以讓他們先守第一輪，從十二點到半夜兩點的時段，接著是勇利、維克多，再來是克里斯跟他的教練，最後才是奧塔跟尤里。  
至於JJ，由於他今天的遭遇，所以大家並沒有讓他守夜的打算，雖然他們不覺得JJ會睡得著，但是這卻是他們唯一所能替他做的，其他的他們什麼也做不了。  
雖然整個農舍看起來很溫馨，感覺就像是還有出租給旅客用的感覺，衛浴設備還有三套，其中一個是在一樓的主臥裡面，雖然農舍已經沒有了電，但是水塔裡面還有在蓄水，不過三月的底特律還是十分的冷，沒有電可以燒熱水的情況下，他們也只能稍微的沖個澡而已，這時候他們便格外的想念實驗所裡的熱水，但是再這種時候他們也沒什麼好可以抱怨的。  
於是在沖完冷水澡之後，勇利就躲進了被窩暖著他的手腳，好不容易覺得暖活了點時，維克多卻只穿著單薄的浴衣鑽了進來。  
「維克多，好冰喔！」  
當維克多冰冷的手指環住了勇利的腰並且把他給拖進了懷裡時，勇利忍不住叫著，而低溫的胸膛抵著他的後背時，不斷的汲取他的熱度，這讓他忍不住的打了個哆嗦，接著扭著腰想從維克多的懷裡逃了出來。  
「阿阿─勇利好溫暖喔！」面對勇利的掙扎，維克多完全不當一回事，只是更加用力的把對方給摟緊，然後感受著他溫暖的肌膚漸漸的染上了自己冰冷的氣息，在慢慢的讓兩人的體溫成為了一樣的溫度。  
「別在動了，勇利，在動下去很危險的。」突然間維克多在勇利的耳邊壓低著嗓音說著，一股黏膩的語調讓勇利微微的一顫，這時他能感覺到在他臀部下方有個明顯高於其他部位的熱度，雖然還沒有抬起頭抵著上去，但顯然也不是什麼太好的狀態。  
在研究所基地的兩個月，由於沒有可以兩人單獨使用房間，所以他們也硬生生的清心寡慾了兩個月，也因此一點點的刺激都很有可能惹的維克多擦槍走火。  
「維克多…你…」勇利紅著臉說道，想要訓誡著對方卻又不知道該說什麼才好，其實不只是維克多，他也很想念對方的體溫還有被佔有時的感覺，不僅是因為年輕的身體總會有的需求，而是他想更深刻的感受著維克多，想被對方狠狠的刻在身體裡面，然後燃起了一股熊熊大火，讓那個火燒般的溫度永遠不會熄滅。  
「沒辦法，我已經兩個多月沒有碰勇利了，之前是大獎賽的關係也不敢做太多，後來又沒有自己的房間…」維克多極其委屈的說著，像是得不到糖果的小孩似的，這樣的語調卻忍不住的讓勇利笑了起來。  
「等等還要守夜呢。」有點寵溺般的口吻，勇利的手蓋在了維克多環在自己腰部的手上，安撫似的輕輕在上頭磨了兩下，帶點曖昧的含意。  
「那守夜結束後就可以嗎？」維克多興奮的說著，灼熱的鼻息都噴濺到勇利的脖子上頭，薰的他一陣臉紅，雖然勇利沒有正面的回答他，但是從他泛紅的耳尖裡維克多就知道了答案。

等待的時間總是過得有點漫長，就在勇利都等的有些睏的在維克多懷裡打盹時，維克多卻覺得他越等精神越好，他很享受這種勇利依賴他的感覺，喜歡他像小動物一樣窩在自己的懷裡，表面上勇利看起來是個脆弱敏感的人，但是維克多卻比任何人都還要清楚，勇利的內心比誰都還要堅強，而且他進步很快，有的時候維克多都要擔心自己要被勇利落下了，他擔心自己再也沒什麼能夠給勇利支持，沒有辦法跟著勇利一起走到更遠的地方，所以說也許脆弱的是自己也說不定。  
停止當選手而去當教練的那年，維克多很清楚那時的他在對自我的否定，對自己感到迷茫，也許沒有遇到勇利的話，他很有可能會提早結束他的選手生涯，但是勇利總是像星光一樣，指引著他走向更遠的地方，現在也一樣，他總覺得自己能夠這麼冷靜的逃生並且計畫著下一步，都是因為有勇利的關係。  
在這種時候維克多不難發現，他遠比自己所想的還需要勇利的存在，如果可以的話他想成為他的避風港，一直替他遮擋著其它的所有一切，就在維克多還在享受著兩人溫存的時光時，他們的房門卻傳來了敲門聲，接著披集打了個哈欠走了進來。  
在往常披集要是看見他們這樣黏膩的抱在一起，肯定會興奮的要往他們身上拍照，就算離開研究所後的手機因為沒有充電而失去了電力，他肯定會盯著他們兩人瞧然後偷笑一番，然而此時的披集卻像是對著他們的黏膩視而不見一般，一屁股的坐在了床上然後搖晃了勇利兩把。  
「勇利，起來了，換你們守夜了。」披集邊說邊打了一個大大的哈欠。  
而淺眠的勇利在被推了兩下之後，像是受到驚嚇般從維克多的懷裡醒了過來，並且慌亂的坐直了身子，然後揉了揉眼睛說著。  
「什麼？我睡過頭了？時間到了嗎？」  
「放心，披集才剛上來，你沒有睡過頭。」維克多輕摸著勇利的頭安撫道，試圖讓他放鬆下來，然而勇利卻像是受驚的小動物一樣，連忙的從床上跳了下去，邊拿起了椅背上掛著的外套。  
「我們得快點，維克多。」勇利催促的說著。  
「好好好，別急。」維克多笑著看了勇利一眼，接著才從棉被裡鑽了出來然後下了床鋪，接著他站在房內直接把身上的浴袍給脫了下來，全身上下就只穿著一條黑色的緊身四角內褲。  
就在勇利有些呆愣並且驚訝的看著維克多時，他就這麼大方的在披集面前幾乎全裸著的走動，雖然說以他對維克多的了解跟認識，他也不是第一次在大庭廣眾下如此赤裸，在他當他的教練時的第一年，他還在餐廳裡幾乎把衣服脫光光然後抱住他，緊接還被披集拍照貼上網的回憶還很鮮明，不過也許是今天的氣氛有些曖昧，這讓勇利突然的有些在意了起來。  
好在今天的披集看起來很累了，理也不想理維克多一眼，一點好奇心的樣子都沒有，而就在維克多慢條斯理的穿起衣服的時，披集早就把自己捲進了被窩裡面悶著頭睡起覺來，順便把他們掀起來的一小塊窗簾給放了下來。

而在維克多把衣服穿好之後，他跟勇利才一起下了樓，此時在樓下的契萊斯蒂諾正站在窗邊一臉仔細的看著窗戶外頭的景色，陰暗的燭光微微的打在了契萊斯蒂諾的臉上，顯得那張刀削立體般的臉帶著嚴肅的味道。  
「我們來換班了，契萊斯蒂諾。」勇利小聲的喊道，並且往前走了幾步。  
「喔─你們來了，外面目前看起來是沒有什麼問題，在那裡有幾個陰影應該是外面遊蕩的動物，不過你們還是小心一點。」契萊斯蒂諾邊說邊指著黑暗中隱約在晃動的幾個影子說道，晃動的頻率不常發生，也許是正在休息的動物們。  
「我們知道了，你也趕快上去休息吧。」勇利看了一眼後笑著說道，並且在契萊斯蒂諾轉身走向樓梯時，向對方揮了揮個手便找了一個角度站好，他得用身體遮住一小塊掀起的窗簾布，盡量避免光線從中透了出去。  
看著勇利如此認真的表情，這讓維克多忍不住的笑了出來，他很喜歡這樣的勇利，他總是覺得這種時候的勇利看起來特別的性感，隨後他拿起了沙發上的一個毛毯，接著拖了一張椅子放在了勇利的身邊坐下，在坐下之後他右手一個環抱環住了勇利的腰，然後使力的把對方給拽進了他的懷裡。  
雖然站著的勇利一直都有在注意著維克多的舉動，但是沒想到會被對方用力的拉了過去，以至於來不及反應的他重心不穩的坐了下去，而這力道大到連維克多都發出了微小的悶哼聲。  
「對不起，維克多，是不是很痛？」半轉過身子勇利帶點歉意的對著維克多問道，一張臉看起來有些緊張。  
「還好，是我拉的太大力了。」維克多笑著邊伸長了脖子在勇利的臉頰邊親了一下，然後把毛毯一拉一圍，將兩人給圈在了裡面。  
「這樣子我會睡著的。」被毛毯給緊緊圍住的勇利忍不住動了動身子說著，試圖想從維克多的懷裡站了起來。  
「那就睡吧，我會守好的。」  
「怎麼可以！我不喜歡這樣…」勇利先是有些激動的說著，卻在後來發現自己的音調太大而改成近乎呢喃般的抱怨。  
「那我們來說說話，我很想你，勇利。」維克多笑著說道，黃色的燭光在他的眼裡閃爍。  
而這一句我想你，包含了太多的情感，雖然他們幾乎每天都待在一起，可是他們卻沒有像過去那樣，有好好說話的時間，每天的對話跟思考都是繞著那群喪屍跟生存打轉，有多久他們沒有好好的感受著彼此，好好的跟對方說著不著邊際的話。  
「我也是。」勇利看著那雙藍色眼睛淡淡的笑著，當兩人互相對望著彼此時，不難發現他們仍舊跟當初一樣，或許比當時更加的迷戀對方。

安靜的客廳有著與以往不同的氛圍，帶點寒冷的空氣卻將兩人貼的更加緊密，雖然許久不曾使用過的毛毯還帶著一股潮溼的霉味，即使是這樣的一個空間，但卻是兩人少有的和平時光，這讓勇利不免想起了，他也曾經跟維克多去過類似的木屋旅行，屋子裡一樣充滿了潮溼霉味，雖然木屋裡面的擺設的很精緻，但是年久潮濕的木頭霉味卻很破壞氣氛，這讓當時勇利很自責，畢竟那本來是他想給維克多一個驚喜的，結果卻變成了那樣，所以說住宿費千萬不能省，這件事情讓勇利有了深刻的感受。  
不過雖然是這樣的木屋，可是當時的維克多卻十分的高興，因為勇利一直以來都是個不浪漫的傢伙，能做這樣的安排大概就是他最大的努力了，只要想到也許他曾經苦惱著該怎麼規劃這次的旅行，也許還向青梅竹馬的小優、老家的真利姐或者是美奈子詢問意見，就讓他覺得勇利可愛到不行。  
所以當他們兩人就這麼包著毯子，然後說著一些不切實際的話時，不免讓維克多覺得他們回到了那個小屋，而無聊乏味的守夜時間在這時候卻變得溫馨可愛了許多，好像他們就應該這麼生活，遠離這些喪屍和紛爭。  
不過事實總是很殘酷的，而這樣的美好錯覺就只持續到克里斯跟他的教練一起下樓為止，當勇利看見克里斯時，他的臉連忙一紅便想從維克多懷裡站了起來。  
「你們兩個看起來過的挺舒適的。」克里斯帶著曖昧的語調笑著，這時已經完全看不見他當初那勉強自己的表情，時間在表面撫平了一切，而在他的內心深處卻沒有人可以知曉。  
「如果你準時下來的話會更好。」維克多看著自己懷裡空掉的溫度有些不悅的說著。  
「你喜歡的話早點告訴我，我可以讓你守整晚夜。」克里斯笑著，一臉惡趣味的盯著兩人瞧，直到勇利忍不住尷尬的往樓上走掉為止。  
看著勇利跑掉的可愛模樣，維克多忍不住笑了笑，然後看向了克里斯問了一句。  
「你失眠了？」  
「是醒的早。」  
「不到凌晨四點可不是早不早的問題。」  
面對維克多的提問，克里斯揮了揮手並不打算回答這個問題。  
「不去追你的勇利？」  
「你說呢？」維克多淡淡的笑了一下，接著把身上的毯子給塞進了克里斯的懷裡後，就三步併兩步的追了上去。  
他記得克里斯本來是睡在樓梯上去左邊的房間，所以當他跟他的教練下去守夜時，那間房間就會空了下來，也因此勇利應該是在那裡面，而當維克多把房門打開時，看見的便是勇利坐在了床緣邊的樣子。  
「克里斯早了十幾分鐘。」當維克多進來的時候，勇利看著他說道。  
「我知道，他需要一點時間，夜晚對他來說還是太長了一點。」維克多邊說邊坐到了勇利的身邊，右手不安份的環過了勇利的腰揉捏著。  
「維克多，別鬧，很癢」勇利紅著臉往旁邊一躲，試圖遠離那雙作怪的手，但維克多卻仍是不死心的把勇利給拉了過來，接著兩人翻了一圈在床上滾了起來。  
當維克多壓著勇利半撐起了身子時，銀色的短髮在他的臉頰旁垂落，他的眼神裡帶著笑，深情的望著勇利然後說著，「剛剛說的守夜後，還記的嗎？」  
面對維克多的提問，勇利沒有說些什麼，只是看了看對方的雙眼然後垂下了眼睫毛，像是在等待著什麼，而勇利的這種態度維克多自然是明白，接著他低下了頭在勇利的眼皮上落下了一吻。  
接著這一吻移向了勇利的鼻梁，在緩慢的向下後輕輕的含住了嘴唇，舌尖仔細的在唇縫中劃過，帶起了一股酥麻的觸感，隨後他撬開了勇利的唇，然後深深的吻了進去。  
瞬間他們就像是開關被開啟一樣，維克多的呼吸開始急促，他急躁著拉扯著勇利的衣襬然後捲到了胸口，兩手在他的胸膛上揉捏撫摸，接著撫上了胸前的突起處，在指間輕輕的搓揉下又捏了一下，毫不意外的從勇利的嘴邊聽到了不自然的鼻音，但那隨即又被兩人的吻給吞進了肚子裡面。

像是不滿足於這樣的觸碰，維克多突然坐起了身子，把自己嵌進了勇利的雙腿之間，接著將他的雙腿左右分在自己的腰側，然後把捲到胸口可憐巴巴的上衣給脫了下來，自己同時也退去了上半身衣物。  
有些情不自禁的他不斷揉著勇利又更加緊實的腰部，在這兩個月以來的生活，讓勇利身上的肌肉又結實了許多，這讓維克多忍不住的用指間劃過勇利側腰的凹陷來到了褲子邊緣，緩慢又色情的拉下拉鍊之後，便感受著對方從褲子中間澎出了一大塊的黑色內褲，而這澎起的狀態正顯示著身體的主人處於什麼樣的興奮情緒。  
隔著內褲，維克多輕輕的搓揉著隱藏在中心的器官，他能感覺到隨著自己的觸碰裡頭逐漸變熱變硬的觸感，他甚至能感受到裡面青筋正一跳一跳的，很是興奮的模樣。  
「勇利的這裡…也很想念我呢。」維克多笑著說著，邊拉下了勇利褲子與內褲退到了大腿上，頓時硬挺的器官便從中間彈跳了出來，雖然只是輕輕的觸碰而已，然而在他的頂端卻已經是滲出了一點點的水光。  
「那是…因為我們很久都沒有…」對於自己一下就起反應的身體，勇利害羞的別過頭去想解釋著，但他卻覺得自己越說，好像是越渴求維克多一樣而害羞得說不下去。  
「這樣的勇利，我很喜歡喔。」看著自己害羞到不行的戀人，維克多笑著說道，邊抬起了勇利的腿然後把整條褲子連同內褲一起給拽了下來。  
這時全身赤裸的勇利因為有些難為情的想併攏起自己被迫大開袒露的雙腿，但是卻因為被維克多分開而合不起來，在感受到勇利有這意圖的瞬間，維克多的手便朝著勇利的大腿中間探去。  
連日以來因為握槍而帶著薄繭的手指，在輕輕的搓揉住硬挺的柱身時，隨著每一處敏感點按壓，頓時讓勇利失去了力氣而整個人軟了下來。  
這樣略帶粗糙的摩擦觸感是勇利過去所沒有體驗過的，維克多的手指在以前是十分的光滑細緻，被撫摸時感覺起來水嫩水嫩的，跟如今完全是截然不同的感覺，而這樣的差異讓勇利產生了一種與別人歡好的羞恥感，略帶點粗糙的摩擦也讓他覺得有些刺麻，更帶起一種從未體驗過的快感，於是很快的便讓他的頂端冒出稀薄的水漬。  
觀察著勇利的反應，這時的維克多更加故意的加重了勇利的性器上的撫摸，不時還撥著頂端嫩肉往鈴口處按壓了一下，順利的引起了勇利變調的悶哼聲，看著勇利那漲紅著臉抿著嘴唇盡力的把聲音都吞進肚子裡的模樣，實在是誘人的可以。

雖然這樣的勇利看起來有些可憐，但是維克多更喜歡聽見勇利情不自禁時所發出的聲音，於是他壓低了身子，吻上了白皙的胸口，順著突起的弧度將中心的乳尖給含進了嘴哩，牙間輕輕的咬著，左右的摩擦著，而舌間則是往著頂端吮了吮，而空閒下來的右手就往勇利的左胸摸去，指間夾著另一側的乳尖搓揉著，在這樣多方的刺激下，勇利忍不住的溢出了一聲小小的呻吟，帶點隱忍的味道，更讓人想要好好的欺負他。  
「不…維克多…哈阿…不要…同時…」勇利斷斷續續的說著，但是維克多並沒有想要理會的意思，在他逐漸加快的動作裡，勇利只覺得下身一緊然後輕喊了一聲，整個人便洩在了自己與維克多的小腹上頭。

在快感過後的餘韻下，勇利張著嘴輕聲的喘息，而維克多則是停下了手上的動作，讓勇利稍微平復一下，他微微的抬起了頭然後在勇利的額頭上輕輕的吻了吻，接著右手沾染起勇利腹部上噴濺出來的液體，就往他的臀縫探去。  
在感覺到維克多是用什麼在潤滑的勇利，臉上除了情慾未退去的潮紅之外，更多的是因為羞恥而染紅了一大片，他張了張嘴想要抗議著什麼，卻又想到在這種環境下肯定沒有其他可以用來的替代品，所以又沒有多說些了什麼。  
也許是這樣帶來的羞恥感，又或許是不足夠潤滑的體液，又很有可能是許久未經人事的不適應，在維克多探進了第一個指節時，他便能感受到勇利甬道裡的緊緻與乾澀，所以他只能耐心的更往裡面伸了伸，用彎曲的指節在內部搔刮著，在碰觸到某一點上時，他能感覺到勇利的內壁一顫，緊緊的絞著他的手指後又放鬆了下來。  
這時勇利的呼吸又開始加速，連剛發洩過後的性器又有抬起頭來的趨勢，他壓下了頭吻了吻勇利的嘴唇，試圖讓他放鬆一些，接著在腸壁逐漸開始柔軟之後，緩緩的加入了第二跟手指，然後是第三跟，而在被撐大的入口此時正努力的吞吐著手指的入侵，當手指變換著花樣搔刮按壓著穴口附近的敏感點時，勇利只覺得一股痠麻從尾椎處傳了上來，硬挺起來的器官又開始向外冒出了稀薄的水珠。  
這時維克多顯然已經有些忍不住了，耳邊還能聽見勇利小聲的悶哼聲，那隱忍禁慾的味道讓他抓狂，雖然是已經可以三根手指進出的程度，但是以他們過去的性事經驗來說，還是稍嫌為不足。  
雖然還有些勉強，但是還不到不行的程度，於是維克多便抽出了在勇利體內的手指，拉下了自己長褲的拉鍊，接著拉低了整個褲口，把硬到不行的器官露了出來，然後貼在了勇利的臀縫上來回的摩擦著，緊接雙手還壓上了他的大腿，將勇利的腿跟往腹部上壓去，這時被左右被敞開的臀瓣間能清楚的看見中心開著一條縫的粉嫩入口，這讓維克多重重的喘了一口氣後，便抵上了那條縫隙，像是邀請一般，粉嫩入口處的皺摺緊緊的貼著他硬挺的頂端，這讓維克多忍不住開始一點一點的往裡面入侵。  
在勇利感覺到一股灼熱堅硬的觸感在破開穴口往體內侵入時，他甚至有種身體內部都要被燙平似的錯覺，同時一點點的鈍痛也跟著傳了出來，這讓勇利發出了細微不適的聲音，而他的眉頭也跟著皺了起來，本來微微翹起來性器在這時卻微癱軟了下來。  
維克多在查覺到到勇利的疼痛與不適之後，他並沒有強硬的進到了勇利體內，雖然這溫暖的包覆觸感讓他懷念的近乎抓狂，但是在這種時候猛然的入侵只會讓勇利受傷而已，所以他只能勉強停下了身下的動作然後繼續吻著勇利，接著用右手在半軟掉的器官上輕輕的搓揉，在這樣安撫並且刺激之下，本來緊繃的身體也開始逐漸放鬆，而維克多這才趁這個瞬間一點一點的入侵到勇利體內，直到整個根部都沒入了勇利的體內為止。  
在那一瞬間，維克多舒服的嘆出了一口氣，接著他抬起了頭輕聲的問著。  
「還好嗎？」  
然而這時勇利能感覺到維克多的性器在自己體內一跳一跳的，而自己的又被維克多握在手裡細心的套弄著，這讓他看向維克多的眼神帶著水光，僅能咬著自己的嘴唇點一下，不時有著忍不住的呻吟聲斷斷續續的傳了出去。  
看著這樣的勇利維克多笑了笑，低下了頭再度翹開了他的嘴唇繼續的吻著，不讓勇利有把聲音給吞進去的機會，同時他的腰部也開始緩慢的抽動了起來，淫靡帶點曖昧的水聲便傳了開來。  
在剛開始的每一下，維克多刻意緩慢的碾壓著進到了勇利體內的深處，在擠到最裡面並且靠近要彎過去的部份時，一種從體內傳來的戰慄觸感忍不住讓勇利喊了出聲。  
「哈阿…阿…不…不要…」生理性的淚水在眼眶裡泛濫，勇利只能張大了嘴喘息著，然而這只是更加方便著維克多進行嘴裡的入侵，這也讓他招架不住的從嘴角邊溢出了一點點的唾液。  
「乙狀結腸…每次…用到這裡，勇利都會發出很可愛的聲音呢。」維克多喘著氣息說道，嘴角也勾成了愛心的形狀，雖然勇利在他的身下略微的掙扎，但是維克多並不打算放過他，他開始加重了身下的入侵，也加快了每一下速度，每一次都重重的頂到了勇利體內的敏感點上，這讓他再也忍不住的發出了破碎的聲音。  
當強烈的快感讓勇利的肌肉開始緊繃，一種酸麻的電流觸感讓他大腿忍不住弓起而腳背也整個彎曲了起來，整個人像是拉緊的琴弦一樣，接著大腦開始空白，他只知道一股熱度衝往了他的下身，然後一個挺腰，當意識白了的瞬間，從他的性器頂端噴發了一小股一小股的液體，像是不會停止一般，陸陸續續的噴濺了出來。  
而在那一瞬間的肌肉收縮，也絞的維克多發出了悶哼聲，接著他用力捅開了絞緊的內裡，在快速的抽差之下，也射進了勇利體內，這時仍在情慾之下的勇利，被這滾燙的液體一灼，又是一聲呻吟，而幾乎是射光的頂端，在艱澀的吐出了稀薄的液體之後整個便癱軟了下來。  
而濃厚的性事味道也在房間裡漫了開來，而勇利只能癱著四肢任由維克多眷戀不捨的在他體內蹭了一下後才退了出去，雖然維克多覺得自己還能夠繼續做下去，但是在這種時節他總不能做到勇利隔天受到了影響，雖然有些可惜他也只能離開了那令人眷戀的溫度與包覆觸感。  
在性器從勇利體內退出的時候，裡面也一小股一小股的流出維克多留下的體液，而這樣的畫面讓維克多滿足的在勇利額頭上親了親。

雖然久違的性事讓兩人都有種身心靈的滿足感，但是這種時候維克多突然意識到一件事情，那沾染著兩人體液的床單該怎麼辦才好？

而末世的最大壞處就是…他該怎麼處理這些痕跡呢？


	13. Chapter 13

緩過氣來的勇利從床上坐起身後，有些臉紅尷尬的看了一眼自己跟床單上的狼藉，半乾的液體還黏糊糊的黏在身下，這讓他感覺有些不太舒服。  
「現在怎麼辦？」勇利有些尷尬的問著，濃重的情事味道還在房間裡瀰漫。  
「衣櫃裡應該有備用的，這些換下之後只能拿去浴室裡泡水吧。」維克多指了指弄髒的床單，語氣裡有些無可奈何，把弄髒的床單拿去泡水的話，明天被大家看到後肯定都知道發生了什麼事情，免不了的他跟勇利又要被調侃一番，雖然他本人並不會介意，但是勇利肯定會很在意。  
「也只能這樣了。」這時勇利只能嘆了嘆口氣說著，其實明天會是什麼狀況不用維克多提醒，他自己也料想得到會是怎麼樣的情景，看來在這末世裡他首先要適應的便是這件事情了，總不可能為此他跟維克多永遠都得過上清心的生活。  
「勇利就是太介意了，所以才會被大家捉弄。」維克多寵溺的說著邊揉了揉勇利的頭髮，然後走到了衣櫃面前，從裡面拿出了兩件浴袍、毛巾以及乾淨的床單。  
勉強的用乾毛巾把身上的痕跡稍微給擦掉之後，勇利跟維克多便換上了浴袍，接著把乾淨的床單鋪上後，兩人就像是半夜要做壞事的小孩一樣，拎著要換洗的東西站在了房門邊，然後小心翼翼的半打開了房門觀察著走廊的情況，在確認沒有其他人在走廊後，兩人便迅速的一起衝到了浴室，做起事後的清潔工作。  
這時蓮蓬頭裡的冰冷的水溫把兩人都凍到不行，勇利也忍不住哀怨的瞪了維克多一眼，雖然冷的要命，但是他又不得不清理維克多遺留在他體內的東西。  
根據他們過去的經驗，如果沒有弄乾淨的話，隔天肯定會有一定的機率導致拉肚子的狀況，不過因為在以前他們的事後大多都是由維克多都幫他清理的，而且維克多每次都清的很乾淨，所以他們還蠻常在沒有防護措施之下就這麼做了，至於那少數幾次沒用乾淨而拉肚子的經驗還是勇利自己用的。  
以至於在慣性使然下維克多也忽略了，在這種時候實在是不太適合做體內的清潔，而且當下他又處於一種腦熱的狀態，如果他理智還存在著的話，就算在這種地方找不到安全防護的套子可以使用，他也還能在最後關頭時從體內離開，至少不會留下這麼大量的東西在裡頭等著被清理。  
當維克多看著勇利被冷水凍得全身發抖，他只能緊緊的將勇利貼在自己身上，至少透過自己的體溫帶給對方一點溫暖，而等到兩個人都把身體清乾淨之後，他們的體溫都已經低到了不行，勇利更是直打著哆鎖，那種從體內冷出去的感覺，讓他全身顫抖到幾乎快站不起來，這讓維克多不免又更自責了。  
他只能迅速的用乾淨的毛巾幫勇利把身上的水珠都給擦乾，然後用浴袍把勇利給緊緊包住，在柔軟毛茸茸的布料包裹之下，勇利這才感覺自己從寒冷中重新活了過來，而在維克多再把髒掉床單都浸在了大臉盆裡做清洗之後，他自己才套上了浴袍然後摟著勇利就往房間的方向走去。  
此時的兩人以經疲憊到一進到房間就直接窩進了棉被裡頭，然後互相擁抱著彼此躺在了上頭，在感受到對方冰冷的溫度逐漸的回溫後，維克多這才笑著看了勇利一眼，然後在他的眼皮上吻了吻說道，「晚安了，我的睡美人。」

在那一天的晚上維克多跟勇利睡得很熟，夢裡的他們都回到了過去的時光，回到了那個詳和的日子，就像是過去每一次他們完事之後一樣的滿足，直到一陣猛烈的敲門聲傳了進來，這讓維克多忍不住皺了皺眉頭半抬起了身子，但是在感受到自己懷裡的人因為自己的動作和敲打的聲音而發出咕噥時，他又躺了回去還細心的用手摀住了勇利的雙耳，希望隔絕掉門外那擾人般的聲音。  
「維克多，豬排丼，你們這兩個混蛋快給我醒來！」  
但就在尤里的這一聲咆嘯下勇利澈底的醒了過來，他帶著些許朦朧的意識忍不住的在維克多的懷裡蹭了兩下之後，這才緩緩的抬起頭來。  
「幾點了？怎麼了？」  
看著勇利揉著眼睛還留有一點點呆呆的可愛模樣，這讓維克多不禁溫柔的笑了笑，然後輕輕的吻在了勇利的臉頰上說著。  
「沒事，小貓咪在鬧點脾氣，不用管他。」  
「維克多，我都聽見了！你們這兩個傢伙還─不─趕─緊─給─我─滾─出─來！」  
這時門外的敲擊聲更加的劇烈，尤里的聲音也越來越憤怒，似乎有種他們不出來的話他就不會善罷干休的感覺，於是在這樣的怒吼之下，勇利只好連忙的從床上跳了下來，然後急急忙忙的穿上了衣服，而維克多則是一點也不介意般，穿著他的睡袍慢條斯理的從床上走了下來。  
「你不穿衣服嗎？維克多。」這時套好衣服的勇利看了看依舊穿著睡袍的維克多問道，而門外的敲門聲正敲的勇利一陣膽戰心驚的。  
「我的褲子昨天用髒了，在浴室裡泡著水，替換的在車上忘了拿了。」維克多一臉不在意的聳了聳肩說著。  
看著這樣的維克多，不免又讓勇利想起了昨天他們昨天晚上經歷過的事情，於是他只能紅著臉嘆了一口氣想著，等等尤里看見了肯定又要怒吼一陣子了。  
果然當勇利把門打開時，他都要懷疑著這片薄薄的木板門就要被尤里給敲破了，而站在門口的尤里則是黑著臉盯著他瞧，不過當尤里的視線看進了房內只穿著浴袍的維克多時，整個人又更加的火大了起來。  
「維克多！你這個不知節制的老爺爺！」尤里邊罵邊闖進了他們的房間，然後指著維克多的鼻頭大吼著。  
「浴室裡那一坨是什麼？都什麼時候了你還做這種事情？」  
「哪種事情？就是因為這種時候，所以才要在能要做的時候盡量做。」  
「這根本是歪理！你這個不知道節操怎麼寫的男人！」  
「放鬆點，尤里奧！適度的親密關係能保持身心靈健康，也能增進體力跟肺活量。」  
「蛤─什麼？這種鬼話般的論調你也說的出口？」尤里忍不住拉高了語調說著，帶著一臉鄙視的味道，雖然尤里表現出的是這樣的態度，但是勇利卻很明白，尤里是在用他的方式關心著自己，畢竟那樣子的消耗體力的確可能會導致他行動上的影響，而在這末世裡只要出了一點點差錯，就很有可能失去的是整個人生。  
「那個…尤里奧、維克多…」  
這時的勇利只能尷尬的站在兩人的旁邊說道，就在他還在想該怎麼讓這兩人停止爭吵時，尤里卻是一個回頭緊盯著他看，這態度認真到勇利都不知道該怎麼反應才好。  
就在尤里盯了勇利看上好一陣子之後，在對方的身上沒有看到任何的不適的模樣時，他這才用鼻子哼了一聲然後說著，「浴室裡面的東西你們最好給我弄乾淨一點，還有以後休想讓我睡這個房間裡。」  
尤里再次嫌棄的看了一眼勇利他們床上的床單，然後一臉陰鬱的走出了出房門。  
「看來…大家肯定都知道了…」勇利尷尬的看著尤里離去的背影，接著無奈的笑了笑。  
而接下來的時間裡，勇利幾乎是三不五時就要被大家拿來調侃一下，而為了避免被大家嬉鬧的更厲害，在勇利去車上替維克多拿來乾淨的褲子前，維克多還被勇利禁止離開房間，所以他也只能無聊的坐在床上等著勇利回來。  
不過當勇利衝去拿著維克多的褲子趕回房間裡的時候，途中又被路過的克里斯給捉弄了一番，而在旁的披集則是一臉懊悔著，早知道當初還在實驗室的時候，就應該把手機的電給充滿才對。

還好當維克多穿上了備用的衣物之後，這場鬧劇似的調侃也才跟著結束，而在這熱鬧氛圍之下，JJ則像是一臉沒事人般從房間裡走了出來，雖然他一如既往帶著有些狂妄的語調跟大家說著話，但是在他眼皮底下的黑眼圈卻透露出他的狀態並不是很好。  
但是在這種時候誰也不想搓破他的堅強，只有伊莎貝拉略帶擔憂的盯著JJ看，而這件事情是他們其他人所無法進入的領域，也是JJ他們所需要的時間。  
在所有人都從房裡出來之後，一行人先是小心翼翼的觀察著牧場周邊，在確認沒有其他的喪屍在遊蕩之後，他們才從開始搜刮著周邊環境裡有的物資。  
此時在農舍周邊維克多跟勇利在他們發現了一個小型倉庫，還很幸運的在倉庫裡找到了兩桶小小的瓦斯桶以及一個烤爐用具，這看起來像是給客人在戶外野炊使用的用具，而有了這個之後，在中午時他們難得吃到了熱騰騰的熟食，不再是乾冷又沒有什麼味道的口糧。  
在這倉庫裡除了瓦斯跟爐具之外，其他他們還翻找出除草用的小鐮刀、園藝用的剪刀、挖土的鏟子和一些農具，除了有些太大不好用的農具他們沒有拿出來之外，其他刀具和一些棍棒類的物品都被他們拿了出來，有些還用上膠帶把木棍跟刀具纏在了一起後，馬上就成為遠距離攻擊時的武器，他們在之前兩個月的洗禮下，都很清楚的知道該如何隨手製作出順手的武器，甚至連清潔用品都可以做成可燃燒爆炸的物品。  
好在他們暫時把還能夠使用的東西分成了兩個部份，一部份先放在了車上，另一部份則是放在屋內的客廳使用，在這末日以來的影響下讓他們習慣把所有的東西都先分成好幾部分放好，畢竟誰也不敢保證接下來會發生什麼事情，不論是喪屍也好人也好，他們所能信賴的並不多，所以這也是為什麼他們的關係更顯得珍貴。  
在搜刮完所有的物資之後，他們要面臨的第一件事情就是該往哪裡去才好，從研究室裡逃脫出來時，整個情況非常的混亂，在這時跟隨著人群走也不一定是好事，尤其是當他們還經歷過往同伴想搶車的情況，這才讓他們決定暫時離開人群到別的地方休息一下後再做打算。  
說實在話其實這個牧場很適合他們當作倖存者的基地，在植物、動物充足而基本的用品也都很齊全之下，其他需要的物品只要去城裡搜刮一下就行了，但是他們也都很清楚，遠離其他人而獨居著同時也必須承擔一些風險，比如遇上了比他們還要大群的倖存者組成的團體搶奪時，他們便會處於劣勢的狀態。  
雖然大型的倖存者基地麻煩的事情比較多，人跟人之間還有無法信賴的鬥爭，但是每個人為了能夠和平的待在基地裡面，至少都還維持著一種表面的秩序，而這就是末世裡最需要的東西，除此之外亞伯託付給他們的硬碟也必須要找到能交付的機構才行，想到這裡他們不禁覺得自己得到了燙手山芋一般被亞伯給坑了一把。  
雖然開玩笑的這麼說著，但是他們都很明白這是屬於亞伯的信任，就算不為了那份信任，為了讓這艱辛的日子早點結束，他們也得好好的把這份資料交到有用的地方去。  
然而在整個政府機關撤退的現在，在各地的建立的倖存者基地還不一定能跟政府機構直接連絡的上，在研究所的時候，他們就得透過多方轉達才能聯繫上，也因此資料的相互傳遞轉移非常的不方便。  
此外一般情況來研究所應該會被政府重點保護才對，但是卻沒有這麼做的話，代表著現在的政府機關沒有多餘的軍力可以前往維護研究所，又或者在他們認知裡研究所還算是安全的區域，而原先的他們也是這麼想著，然而事故就這麼的發生了，讓他們措手不及的一點準備也沒有，但是現在探討這些也不會有任何的改變，接下來該怎麼做對他們來說才是最為重要的事情。

根據契萊斯帝諾的了解，在底特律附近分別還有幾個不同的避難所，但是政府人員撤退的基地肯定都不在他所知到的這幾個地點，那些公佈出來的基地都是給一般民眾使用的，至於政府官員們撤退到哪裡契萊斯帝諾也不太清楚。  
有鑑於研究所的事故，他們覺得這份資料最好是可以直接交到能聯繫中央的地方，這樣資訊才能夠順利傳達，不然資料直接交到了下一個基地之後，如果在傳遞到中央前又發生了事故，那麼他們很可能會失去了所有的資料，在這種時候他們也沒有任何的設備可以複製這些資料，所以他們也只能把這份硬碟當作唯一的一份在做處理。  
經過了一番討論之後他們決定前往密歇根州首都蘭辛的避難所，畢竟那裡曾經是政府機構的主要中心而且離底特律很近，在那裡也許可以找到跟政府機關聯繫的線索。  
這時從契萊斯帝諾開車的經驗來看，從他們的所在地出發到蘭辛大概只需要兩個小時的時間，但是如今不確定因素太多，也許會花上更多的時間也不一定，雖然現在就出發的話時間還很充裕，不過他們得先找個加油站加油才行，他們車子油箱裡的油都只剩下一半，雖然只到蘭辛的話是很充足，但是末日裡什麼都很難說，所以最好是能保持油箱填滿的狀態。  
而目前離他們最近的加油站的位子，即使在底特律生活多年的契萊斯帝諾也沒只能推論出個大概，所以他們也只能先回到大路上再說。  
在一切都準備齊全之後，JJ與 伊莎貝拉最後來到了牧場前的小石碑，兩人蹲在了草地上在說著什麼，最後他們站起了身後露出了一個笑容，接著伊莎貝拉挽起了JJ的手，他們表情凝重並且認真的坐上了屬於他們的那台休旅車，在之前本來坐的很剛好的車子裡卻空了許多，對於這些多出來的空間他們也不打算浪費，把能帶的東西都往裡頭塞著，甚至還多帶走了幾個毛毯。  
這時再一次上路的三台車輛，在安靜的公路上顯得特別的顯眼，不時還引得一些喪屍們的注意，導致著有些星散的喪屍們從各種料想不到的地方竄了出來，而為了減少車輛撞擊時受到的損傷，他們一路上也閃著這些喪屍閃的十分辛苦。  
終於最後他們在一個小鎮的中心找到了一間加油站，雖然這個小鎮人口並不是很多，但是似乎在爆發的當下失去逃生的最佳時間，導致整個小鎮裡的人多數都成為了喪屍在鎮裡遊蕩。  
唯一值得慶幸的是，由於當地的喪屍數量算是密集，所以整個小鎮幾乎是沒什麼被別人搜刮過，除了當下爆發時所造成的破壞與損壞，整個小鎮算是保存得很完整。  
但是在不時有喪屍在打擾的狀態下，該怎麼加油就成了很重要的問題，最後他們決定先由另兩台車輛引開加油站附近的大部分的喪屍之後，再由另一台車趁機加滿油，並且收集著其他車輛所需要的汽油，雖然這樣的計劃聽起來危險又很欠缺規畫，但是在這樣的日子裡，跟本沒有任何事是可以讓你慢慢的計畫。

因此在決定好方法後，便由JJ跟奧塔他們那兩車做為引誘的一方，在這喪屍們到處亂竄的街道上，他們刻意的打開了車窗並且用音響放出了吵死人的音樂，頓時大量的喪屍們就往他們的方向靠攏，連忙的他們趕緊把方向盤一轉，兩台車一左一右的把聚集過來的喪屍們帶開，而勇利他們則是安靜的在原處等待，直到喪屍們都走的差不多之後，他跟維克多兩人這才趕緊下了車，在維克多把加油槍往油孔裡一塞開始加起油之後，他們才深刻的體會到等待是多麼漫長。  
也不知道時間過了多久當油槍跳起來之後，他們又連忙的從後車箱裡拿出了兩大桶的油桶，持續的往裡頭加著油。  
在加油的途中，有幾隻散落沒被引走的喪屍們就像是看見了美食一般，直接撲往了勇利跟維克多的方向，此時待在車裡待命的批集則是連忙打開了車窗，從腳邊提起了一根綁了銳利小刀的棍子，他先是朝著第一個衝往勇利他們的喪屍脖子刺了進去，在被刺進的當下脖子上滲出了大量的血液，然而這樣的角度對披集來說並不好施力，這導致他無法將喪屍給整個給貫穿過去，不過這攻擊所造成的空檔對勇利來說已經足夠了，在喪屍因為披集的攻擊而卡住無法動彈時，勇利從腰間抽出了一把匕首，動作迅速的繞到了喪屍的身後，一刀精準的刺中了腦幹的位子，在拔刀的瞬間喪屍就像是失去動力的破布娃娃般癱倒在地面上。  
這時握著油槍加著油的維克多只能一臉擔憂的看著勇利，雖然他很想過去幫忙，但是放下油槍打斷加油的話，只會讓加油的時間拉長，這只會造成勇利安全上的問題，所以不論維克多心裡有多麼著急，他也只能緊握著手裡的油槍什麼也做不了。  
而在第一個桶子終於加滿油之後，維克多終於忍不住的掛上了油槍，同時舉起了腰間的匕首就朝著某個撲向勇利的喪屍劃了過去，當刀刃劃過了脖頸上的肌肉時，裂成了一個開口笑般傷口，紅黑的血液也跟著濺了出來，而幾乎要被割斷的頭顱就歪歪斜斜的垂了一邊，這讓喪屍的行動趨於一種不協調的狀態。  
就在此時的勇利也趁機的補上了一刀，從喪屍的側邊整個插進了腦幹之間後便不再動彈，就在此時地面上已經倒了四具遺體，而陸陸續續的只會有更多的喪屍聚集過來。  
雖然他們還能聽見不遠處奧塔跟JJ車輛播放的音樂，還有幾聲槍響夾雜在其中，從此可以判斷出他們的狀況也不是太好，但是卻仍然持續認真的吸引著那些喪屍們的注意。  
「換你去加油。」這時維克多不禁淡淡的說著，甩了甩匕首上的血跡之後，連忙趁著一點空檔把裝滿油的桶子給塞進了後車箱裡。  
「可是…」  
就在勇利還在猶豫的時候，維克多卻率先的衝到了前方防守著，然後背對著勇利說道，「我會沒辦法專心的，勇利…這次聽我的好嗎？」  
也許是短時間遭遇這些變故的關係，勇利覺得現在維克多處於一種極度脆弱的狀態，像是在害怕著失去什麼，又像是極力的想守住什麼，雖然他一樣的會擔心這樣的維克多，但是他也很明白這時候不順著維克多的話，他心裡面的煎熬肯定會更多，最後勇利只能妥協的說了聲好之後，默默的提起油槍往第二個桶裡加油。  
在這期間他看著兩三個喪屍往維克多身邊包圍時，他的心臟都快跟著停止了，雖然披集都有適時的支援，甚至還故意打開車門撞倒了某隻喪屍後再度關上，但是有那麼幾次當那些牙口離維克多的肌膚很近時，勇利能感覺到自己的心臟又一跳一跳的，他突然間能明白為什麼維克多會這麼不安的原因。  
即使他知道維克多的每一個動作都是有計算過的，就諸如現在他蹲低著身子從某個距離幾公分的大嘴下閃了開來，那躲的時機算的很好，他還趁機一把將刀子插進了對方的膝蓋裡，在喀啷一聲卸下了膝蓋的軟骨後又迅速的往旁邊一滾一閃，而那本來站著的喪屍就狼狽的倒在了地上。  
這時的維克多並不再去搭裡著地面上那掙扎嘗試著用一隻腿站起來的傢伙，他迅速的站穩了自己的重心後又衝往下一個喪屍，在這時的披集則是連忙開啟了車門，在下了車之後就朝著對方的脖子一刺，在骨骼碎裂的聲音響起，他才抽起了插著小刀的木棍，然後踢了踢沾染到鮮血的靴子。  
「本來讓我留在車子上可以比較省時間策略，現在看來是不行了。」披集笑著說道，在解決完腳邊的喪屍之後，又舉起了手中的木棍朝著維克多另一邊的喪屍刺了進去，他用力推著手中的木棍在喪屍被推到腳步不穩而倒下去時，他才一腳踩在了對方的肚子上，然後在用力刺穿了對方的頸部。  
而同一時刻的維克多，正一把的踹在了喪屍的膝蓋上，導致對方一跪的瞬間，匕首就插進了對方的後頸，倒在地面上的軀體掙扎性的抖動了一下，像是電子元最後的傳遞接著便不在動彈。  
雖然有了披集的加入下維克多的負擔就變少了許多，但是聚集而來的喪屍卻是越來越多，好不容易當桶子裡的油都加滿了之後，他們四周已經躺了近十具的遺體，而在不遠處的街角還有著一批喪屍等著過來。  
「別在裝了，已經是極限了，那兩桶應該夠奧塔跟JJ他們用，先上車！」契萊斯帝諾對著他們喊道，腳下的油門忍不住催了催，等到披集他們一上車之後他便準備放下手煞車直直的衝了出去。  
「我知道了！」這時勇利大喊了一聲，連忙把油箱抬進後車廂裡放好之後，三人便用最快的速度上了車，而在披集關上車門時，卻有雙乾巴巴的手就搭在他的車窗邊緣。  
本來是為了幫助勇利時而開的車窗，卻在他下車時忘了關上，這時他低聲說了一句真是糟糕後，便從腰側邊的槍套撈出了手槍，一發打爛了那個朝著車窗裡探進來的腦袋。  
帶一點惡臭帶著血腥的味便便這麼的飄進了車子裡頭，這讓車裡的四人都忍不住皺了皺眉頭，不過契萊斯蒂諾到是抓緊了時機，趁機將整台車給開了出去。  
「白白浪費了一顆子彈。」在車裡的披集忍不住這麼的說著，臉上盡是一臉刺激過後靜不下來的表情，剛才為了避免引起喪屍們的注意，所以他們一直不敢開槍，僅只能用肉搏的方式多少讓人有些憋屈，而在這最後一槍讓披集有種終於出了一口氣的感覺，雖然飄進車內的臭味還是讓人有些難以忍受就是了。  
「不過這倒也算出了一口氣，現在我們可以直接前往小鎮的入口處會合了。」契萊斯帝諾笑著說道，邊按了一聲長喇叭提醒著不遠處的另兩台車輛匯合，而從這些喪屍群裡沖出來的感覺，多少都讓他們有些情緒激昂。  
在契萊斯帝諾快速的打著方向盤時，車子側邊刷過了一群喪屍將他們撞飛了出去，接著又剎車轉向掉頭，從一個小巷裡開了出去，在幾次高速的前進以及轉彎之後，那些喪屍們都被他們給拋在了身後，再也追不上他們的速度。  
當勇利他們在小鎮入口處看到另兩台熟悉的車子時，便由契萊斯帝諾領頭，一行人就這樣前往了蘭辛的方向。

在這一番折騰之後，傍晚的太陽還掛在天空時，他們就已經抵達了蘭辛的邊緣，那曾經是首都的都市人口密度也很高，大街上遊蕩的喪屍數量比他們想像的還多，這不禁讓他們都看傻了眼。  
好不容易擺脫了一群喪屍的追擊，現在又來到了另一群喪屍的嘴裡，但是現在他們也沒有時間回頭了，必須在夜晚來臨前找到適合休息或者躲藏的地方，不然到了晚上，這些喪屍們便擁有比白天更多的優勢，而且也遠比白天更容易查覺他們的存在。  
最後在一個比較偏僻得住宅社區，他們找到了一個看起來適合的屋子，在這獨棟樓房的外面是由水泥牆圍起來的小院子，當三台車衝破了鐵門停在了院子裡，最後一台墊底的休旅車便橫停在入口，把其他的東西都隔絕在了外頭，而這只是他們漫長的開始。


	14. Chapter 14

在JJ把休旅車橫停整個擋住了車道入口時，只見在車子的另一側有著大量的喪屍們正在推擠著，似乎是想從休旅車的邊緣跨了進來，看著那無數雙抓著玻璃窗的手，不禁讓伊莎貝拉起了一陣雞皮疙瘩。  
「他們不會把車推倒闖進來吧？」  
「有我JJ在，他們進不來的。」JJ安慰著說道，邊摟了伊莎貝拉的肩往屋子的方向走去。  
「等我們進到屋內後，那些傢伙看不到了就會散了。」克里斯回頭看了一眼，似乎並不怎麼擔心。  
「現在我們要擔心的是在這屋子裡不知道有沒有喪屍在裡頭。」維克多笑著說道，右手卻早已經握上了大門入口的手把，接著他輕輕的轉了一下，發現門口並沒有’上鎖之後，回頭看了自己的同伴一眼便把大門給轉了開來。  
這時屋內玄關的地板上還鋪著厚厚的灰塵，從門口打進去的日光微微的照亮了屋內，維克多握起了腰間的匕首，就這樣小心翼翼的踏進了屋子裡頭。  
那看起來曾經是個溫暖漂亮的住家，在牆上還掛著不知名的全家福照片，金色頭髮的小女孩笑得燦爛，而在長形的沙發上還擺著幾個可愛的布偶，好像這裡的主人就只是暫時離開了一樣，然而在這安靜到不行的屋內卻從二樓傳來了一點點的聲響，像是什麼被碰倒的聲音。  
維克多回過頭去看了看其他人，先是指了指前方的廚房與衛浴空間，又指了指通往二樓的樓梯，雖然他沒有明白的說出來，但是他們卻都知道他想要表達的意思，於是在維克多自己在指完了上了二樓之後，除了跟在他身後的勇利、尤里、奧塔以及奧塔的教練之外，其他人便繼續向前搜索著一樓的區域。  
當他們五人剛踏上二樓時，有塊微微翹起的木板發出了嘎嘰的聲響，這讓他們趕緊停下了腳步並且屏住了呼吸等待著，在確認二樓的走廊邊緣沒有任何東西因為聲音而跑出來之後，他們才繼續向前搜索著。  
在這二樓的區域總共有三個房間外加一間衛浴，其中有一間的房門還被漆成了可愛的粉紅色，上頭還有著幾朵小花的圖案，然而有一點不自然的聲音卻是從裡頭傳了出來。  
小心翼翼的，他們走到了房門口，維克多輕輕的轉開了門把然後把房門給推了進去，這時老舊木門所發出的尖銳聲音引得裡面的東西劇烈的掙扎，在對方揮舞著四肢張著嘴的時候，他們卻看見了，那原先漂亮可愛的臉蛋上卻佈滿了黑色的青經與乾涸蠟黃般肌膚，臉頰旁的兩個小辮子此時還亂糟糟的，而那瘦弱的身體此時正綁在一張椅子上頭，從腹部纏到胸的繩索扎實的把她固定著，而這畫面看的很讓人不忍心。  
在那小女孩的四周還散著大量的酒瓶，從剛才開始他們所聽到的些微聲音，大概就是酒瓶被踢倒時所發出來的，應該是聽到他們進屋時的聲響，一直以來沉寂的軀體才又再次的掙扎了起來，瞪大的雙眼直直的盯著他們看就像是一種控訴。  
看著那些大概是她的父母家人所喝空遺留下來的酒瓶，他們可以想像著曾經他們是用怎麼樣的心情坐在這裡，然後一瓶又一瓶的灌著這些酒，痛苦、掙扎、猶豫不堪，最後他們殺不下手卻也帶不走，只能將這個孩子遺留在這裡。  
但是以這樣的姿態存在於世上，這對小女孩來說才是最為殘忍的一件事情，所以維克多嘆了嘆口氣，走到了小女孩的身後說著，「去你該去的地方吧。」  
匕首刺進肌膚裡的觸感，依然討厭的讓人心寒，雖然像這樣的場景他們明明看過了不少次，但是每一次看到都還是會覺得莫名傷感，最後他們只得關上了房門將這一切都埋葬進這個房裡。  
好在除了這個房間之外，其他的房間都沒有任何的異樣，男女主人的臥室裡甚至還有許多乾淨的衣服可以供他們替換，在這種時候方便行動並且乾淨的衣物也是很重要的東西，有些好一點的甚至還稍微能抵擋的住那些喪屍們的撕咬。  
而在一樓的JJ他們也同樣沒有發現其他異樣之後，他們便決定在這個屋子裡待上了一晚，這一次他們都聚集在一樓，在沙發和地毯上隨意打著地鋪，用輪流守夜的方式就這麼過了一晚。

當第二天太陽升起時，聚集在休旅車附近的喪屍們都已經散的差不多，只剩下零散的在大街上的樹陰下躲著太陽，或者在騎樓裡到處亂竄著。  
根據之前研究所基地的研究，他們早就知道這些喪屍們並不太喜歡陽光，高熱的溫度以及日光的紫外線會影響真菌的生長，也會使得這些喪屍行動上比較緩慢，所以多數時他們都不喜歡站在陽光底下，除非有獵物引起了他們的注意，不然一般而言他們不會輕易的走了出來。  
也因此以目前的時間點來說是最好出去搜索的時候，他們快速的上了車在喪屍們圍攏過來以前就先開車離開了，只留下後頭一串跟不上的身軀在追逐著。  
而他們搜索的目的便是蘭辛中心的一處倖存者基地，雖然這都是給民眾使用的逃生基地，但是畢竟這裡是最靠近政府機關的地方，說不準會有一些線索才對，然而以他們進到蘭辛時所見到的慘狀，也不免讓他們有種這裡真的還活人嗎的疑惑。  
就算有著懷疑但不親眼見到就無法確定，所以最終他們還是決定前往倖存者基地一趟，而他們所要去的倖存者基地是一所體育運動中心，平時沒有賽事時並不對外開放，在那個運動中心不遠處就有一間蠻大的警局，如果當時的安全防護有正常啟動的話，許多民眾應該都會被安全的疏散到基地裡頭才對。  
然而當他們的車子抵達了運動中心的周圍時，敞開的大門上還掛著半腐爛的殘骸，濃重的屍臭味飄散，還有喪屍在啃蝕著殘破不堪的遺體，從現場的慘狀來說，大概不超過一個星期，在那之前這個基地裡還是有人的情況，但如今卻只剩下殘敗不堪的痕跡。  
「看來這裡應該也找不到我們需要的東西了。」契萊斯帝諾淡淡的說著，眼睛邊盯著那幾個衝往自己方向的喪屍，他瞄了一眼，打了一個後退擋之後，油門一踩退了幾步後又停下來換擋，接著轉了一個向便筆直的開了出去。  
「現在要去哪裡？」看著契萊斯帝諾快速的轉向離開時，披集有些好奇的問著，這個方向他似乎有些熟悉。  
「去看看密西根州議會大廈，離這裡應該不遠。」  
「那裡應該也聚集了不少的喪屍吧。」維克多淡淡的說著，對於契萊斯帝諾前往的地方並不表示贊同與反對。  
「我知道，但也許那裡是唯一還留有線索的地方，我會找個空檔跟其他人說的。」契萊斯帝諾露出了一個笑容，邊迅速的在這喪屍群聚的地方找到一點可以說話的空間。  
於是在幾個轉彎急速行駛之下，契萊斯帝諾終於甩掉了那些追著而來的喪屍們，在一個有些偏僻的小公園裡得到了一點安靜的空檔，當其他兩台車有些不明白的停在了他的附近時，契萊斯帝諾打開了車窗並朝著另兩台車子比了比之後，他們也跟著將車窗拉下。  
「怎麼了？」奧塔的教練開口的問著。  
「我想去密西根州議會大廈那裡看看，搞不好會找到線索也說不定。」契萊斯帝諾顯得十分輕鬆的說著。  
「密西根州議會大廈…那裡應該有不少的喪屍吧。」JJ稍微皺了一下眉頭說著，密西根州議會大廈除了是議會的辦公地方也是著名的觀光景點，事情發生的當下肯定有不少人聚集在裡頭。  
「應該是很壯觀。」這時在副駕的披集半橫過身子說道，他的臉上帶著的笑容似乎一點害怕的情緒也沒有。  
「那裡的確很有可能會有一些線索，但是風險也很大。」奧塔的教練再次的說著，雖然他們現在要做的事情很重要，但是活下去這對他們來說更為重要，也因此他也不確定去那麼一趟到底是好還是不好。  
「我們可以先繞過去看看情況，如果太糟就不進去。」  
「繞過去看看是沒什麼關係…」聽完契萊斯帝諾的話JJ像是在想著什麼般的回答著。  
「好吧…但是太危險的話我們得馬上撤離。」奧塔的教練最後像是妥協般的說著，而在達到共識之後，一行人再度出發著，由契萊斯帝諾領頭，他們一路直直的開往州議會大廈的方向。

再一次見到州議會大廈時，那帶點灰白的石牆上面卻佈滿了彈孔與鮮血噴濺的痕跡，本來莊嚴優雅的建築物卻成為了鬼片裡的那種陰森詭異的古堡似的。  
除此之外在州議會大廈的四周還橫豎躺著許多的遺骸，看起來就像是事發的當下，有軍隊前往這裡掃蕩一樣，而腐敗的遺體除了長久以來日曬雨淋之下，露出了白森森的骨頭之外，其餘的則是被喪屍們吃得只剩下殘渣。  
也許是這裡的遺體數量不少，在這些遺體中間還可以看見為少數的喪屍正蹲在地上啃咬著，雖然畫面看起來噁心到讓人想吐，但是整體來說比他們預想中的還要好上許多，也許是軍隊在事發的當下就到現場帶著這些官員以及群眾撤離，導致這裡遺留下來的喪屍並不算太多。  
選了一個適當的位子停好了轎車之後，契萊斯帝諾對著車裡的其他人問道，「準備好下車嗎？」  
只見勇利跟維克多以及披集把裝填好的手槍給插進了腰間的槍套，接著又往口袋裡塞了幾個彈夾之後，再繫了一把匕首，然後把後背包一背，對著契萊斯帝諾點了點頭之後就打開了車門。  
由於這一次並不像是之前的情形，人多不一定是好事，所以奧塔那車就只下來了奧塔及尤里，而JJ那邊則是只有JJ跟克里斯下來而已，對此勇利他們並沒有什麼意見，或許說是覺得這樣的安排比較恰當，真要是發生了什麼危急的事情，他們這些人也能及時的衝出來塞進這兩台車裡，關上車門迅速的逃生都不是問題，所以當他們八人在解決掉外頭朝著他們撲過來的喪屍後，便一股作氣的衝進了州議會大廈裡面。  
而在大廈裡的一樓裡面有著一些不為人知的儲藏室，雖然表面上都改成了辦公的地方，但是契萊斯帝諾卻很清楚其中有些還維持著舊時的習慣，是彈藥與兵器的庫房，這是他的一個高層好友曾經告訴過他的。  
「南走廊的西南角有彈藥與兵器的庫房，要去嗎？」在進到洲議會大廈後契萊斯帝諾對著其他人說著，在他們的表情裡看見了同意的樣子之後，他便領著眾人穿過了一條灰色的瓷磚地板長廊。  
在那其間有幾位穿著警衛服飾的喪屍正歪歪斜斜的朝著他們撲了過來，站在最前方的契萊斯帝諾先是一個閃身，領頭的喪屍便撲了個空直直的撞在了牆壁上頭，接著JJ再一個抽出匕首朝著喪屍的後頸刺了下去，在喪屍發出了咕噥的一聲便倒了下來。  
而同時的維克多正好一刀劃開了某個警衛的臉頰，破開的大口可以看見口腔裡佈滿了噁心的突觸物，那便是真菌用來直接吸收養分的部位，看著那齒間墨綠色的紋路，只讓人覺得一陣噁心，而被切斷的臉頰肌肉在這時候已經無法進行開合的動作，整個下巴像是掉了一般，鬆垮垮的下垂著只留著一張大張的嘴。  
變成了這個樣子之後，想要再咬人撕裂肌肉基本上已經是不太可能的，但是喪屍並不會了解到這件事，他只是本能驅使之下再度的前往維克多的方向撲去，然而在他的指間碰觸到維克多之前，勇利的匕首早就插進對方的腦幹上，當他俐落的把匕首抽起來的時候，空氣中還帶出一條噁心紅黑的血弧。  
在喪屍倒地的瞬間，維克多跟勇利相互看了彼此一眼後露出了笑容，而這個笑容不知道為什麼，在尤里的眼裡就是煩的不得了，他故意從兩人中間穿過，然後惡狠狠的瞪了維克多一眼，雖然後者一臉完全不介意的模樣，只是任由這隻小貓對著他撒氣，而這樣的態度讓尤里只能憤怒的踢了維克多一腳後，便不再搭裡這個討人厭的傢伙。  
看著尤里憤怒的表情，勇利露出了一個笑容，帶點溫柔還有懷念，他喜歡著這樣的氛圍好像他們還和過去一樣讓人有點懷念。  
在解決了這兩個警衛之後，從走廊的轉角處又跑出了更多的喪屍，在這些傢伙追趕過來之前，契萊斯帝諾先是一把轉開了某扇門的門把然後衝了進去，在其他人也跟著進去之後連忙的關上了門，在最後門關上前還能看見蠟黃的手指試圖伸進門縫裡邊，不過維克多他們的速度又快了一些，在他勾住門板前，維克多就已經把門給闔上，在那之後他們還能聽見指甲刮過木板的聲音，尖銳的嘎嘰聲弄的每個人都起雞皮疙瘩了。  
「看來我們的運氣不錯。」契萊斯帝諾笑著說道，看了一眼緊閉的門板接著又望向了儲藏室裡擺滿了大量武器的層櫃。  
一行人就像是看到了寶藏一樣，把能夠帶上的都搜刮進了包包裡，而尤里更是直接的把一把衝鋒槍給背在了肩上，將彈夾一排一排的給掃進後背包中，直到背包再也裝不進任何東西為止，這時他的臉上彷彿還有種恨不得把這些東西全帶走的想法。  
但他也只是想想，在把該帶的還有能帶走的都收好了之後，一行人這才站在了門口，仔細的聽著外面的聲音，一點點的腳步聲還在外頭迴盪，看來短時間內門口聚集起來的喪屍並不會就此離去，甚至還有種在附近左右遊蕩的感覺。  
雖然安全一點的做法是在裡面等上一段時間，等外頭的喪屍們先散開後在說，但是勇利他們並沒有這麼多時間，況且讓伊莎貝拉、莉莉亞他們留在外頭也讓他們不是很放心，雖然說奧塔的教練、克里斯的教練還有雅可夫也一起留下了，但是還是挺讓人擔心的，所以他們並不想在這裡逗留太久的時間。

於是契萊斯帝諾先是靠在門邊，小心的拉開了一點縫隙後往外看去，大約可以看見有數十個喪屍在走廊上遊蕩，想不引起他們的注意溜出去顯然是沒有辦法了。  
「看起來我們只能硬闖了。」契萊斯帝諾給了身後的同伴一個笑容，隨後握緊了手上的匕首，也將腰間的槍套挪了挪，在確認所有的人準備就緒之後，他打開了房門衝了出去。  
在房門打開的瞬間他們就像是送上門的美味的佳餚，所有的喪屍們好像眼睛發亮般直盯著他們瞧，不過在那些喪屍還沒有來得及動作撲過去以前，尤里卻已經衝了出去劃破了好幾個喪屍的脖子，而奧塔則因為尤里衝出去的舉動皺著眉頭，隨後也加入了尤里的行列，當刀刃直接劃破了一個試圖咬在尤里身上的牙口時，整個血肉模糊的嘴巴上還掉下了幾個帶著牙齦的牙齒，這畫面看起來實在是有些讓人覺得反胃。  
不過長期下來跟這些喪屍們廝殺的經歷，早就讓他們可以輕鬆的面對著這樣的景象，雖然他們仍舊是不太喜歡這種畫面，但至少不會像是第一次看見到的時候那麼反感與動搖，畢竟在這種環境下一點點的動搖都很有可能賠上了自己的人生，也因此要學會不被影響的這件事情，是他們在外頭搜刮物品時所第一個必須要適應的課題，至於那個不怎麼美好的適應過程，他們誰也不想回憶起來。  
當他們陸續的從房裡衝了出來把匕首插進了好幾個喪屍的大腦後，由契萊斯帝諾為首，硬生生的破開了一個突破口，接著他們頭也不回的直接奔了出去。  
當其他的喪屍因為這些攻擊的騷動而逐漸聚攏過來之後，維克多乾脆直接抽起了腰間的手槍，然後在上頭裝上了在儲藏室裡搜刮而來的消音器，幾乎是一槍一個直接蹦掉了撲過來的腦袋，當血花四散有些濺到帶頭的契萊斯帝諾時，他皺了皺眉頭也把自己的手槍給掏了出來。  
好在他們在儲藏室裡搜刮了不少子彈，在邊射擊邊跑的情況下他們直接來到了通往二樓的樓梯口前，在面對著大量往下衝來的喪屍們，他們一點也不慌張的持續攻擊著，而在那一大群喪屍中不乏有一些看起來特別的眼熟，那些在過去只會出現在電視前面的官員們，此刻正張牙舞抓著朝他們衝了過來。  
「選舉的時候明明每次都說會好好的照顧民眾，現在的這種照顧方式會不會太特別了一點！」披集邊開槍邊說道，還得蹲下來閃過某個朝著他脖子咬的傢伙，接著他往側邊一滾又站了起來，豪不猶豫的朝著那個即將咬向自己的傢伙開槍，頓時整個樓梯口染滿了紅黑般的液體，雖然樓梯口本來的樣子就沒好到哪裡去，但是在他們剛才的攻擊下之下，更讓整個室內被染的一片通紅，而腳底下黏呼呼的血漬沾黏在鞋子上踐踏之後所發出了啪唧的聲響，更讓人覺得噁心。  
皺了皺眉頭，這時披集只能盡力的讓自己忽略這噁心至極的聲音和觸感，一個快速向前衝到了契萊斯帝諾的身邊，而兩個人便很有默契的衝上了樓邊掃蕩著樓梯上撲過來的喪屍，還有一些是直接被他們一腳給踹了下去，而這時在他們後頭的JJ忍不住的破口大罵著，有好幾次他差點就要被這些滾落的東西給絆倒，在這種時候跌倒可不是一句彼此互相笑著說抱歉就沒事的。  
「抱歉，JJ！忘了你在我們後面。」披集在被挨罵的瞬間，咋了咋舌後對著JJ笑著說道，完全沒有被對方的憤怒給影響著。  
而看著JJ一臉生氣卻又還要以一種高姿態我原諒你的語氣答道時，在一旁的克里斯終於忍不住得笑了出來，而手上的槍也因此而抖了一下，這導致子彈射歪而沒有一次就擊斃了撲過來的喪屍，當喪屍只是踉蹌了幾步又準備咬向克里斯時，尤里一個半轉身，左手一個向後一插比直的捅進了喪屍的後腦勺，接著那大張嘴就停了下來，在抽刀的瞬間屍體也跟著落地。  
「真的是嚇死人了，謝了，小貓咪。」克里斯鬆了一口氣說道，剛才拿一瞬間他的確是有些嚇到。  
「再叫我小貓咪的話我就讓那些喪屍咬死你。」尤里瞪了克里斯一眼後便怒氣沖沖的離開。  
像是要表達著什麼一般直接的衝到了契萊斯帝諾他們的旁邊，一把舉起手上的手槍，朝著喪屍們連開了好幾槍，而當他們突破了重圍來到了二樓時，在這裡聚集了更多鎂光燈底下會出現的人物，在這裡除了開會的議會廳之外還有著州長的辦公室，而他們的首要目標就在這裡，在州長的辦公室裡肯定會留下些有用的線索，豪不猶豫的契萊斯帝諾直接帶著大家衝出了走廊來到了一扇木門前方，在過去曾經莊嚴氣派的木製大門如今卻歪斜的掛在上頭，好像在用力一推就會倒下似的，看來在撤離的當下這裡也遭受了不少的攻擊，辦公室裡的文件散落，還有許多子彈所造成的燒灼痕跡，而好幾個穿著黑色西服的隨扈人員屍體殘骸就倒臥在地上，依稀還能看見大腦上有著被轟出的大洞，這不難想像當時在這裡發生了什麼事故，然而有更多的卻是成為了喪屍在辦公室裡遊蕩的傢伙。  
勇利先是快速的開槍掃掉了幾個靠近維克多的喪屍，而維克多跟勇利就像是配合多年默契十足的搭檔一樣，在那些喪屍撲向他時，他一點也不緊張，好像確信著有人會顧好他的安全，而這樣能讓他更專注的瞄準了離他們比較遠的喪屍們，一個一個精準的開槍射爆了腦袋，而契萊斯帝諾跟披集就趁他們所製造出來的空隙，直接的衝往了書桌附近開始翻找起有用的資訊來。  
至於尤里、奧塔、克里斯跟JJ他們則是守在了門口，把靠近他們的喪屍腦袋直接轟掉，雖然在這種時候能關上門更好，但是顯然在關不了門的現在，他們只能守在了門口避免被這些喪屍給堵死在房間裡面。  
但是靠過來的喪屍數量實在太過於龐大，多到讓他們難以負荷，即使他們掃掉了一批，永遠還有一大批等著靠攏過來，在這樣的情況下他們撐不了太久，必須快點移動才能避免被卡死在這裡。  
「雖然我對我的槍法很有自信，但是這喪屍數量就算是JJ我也撐不了多久。」JJ邊說邊開著槍，還得閃過一個朝著他脖頸咬過來的傢伙。  
「我知道！你們先撐著，在給我一點時間。」契萊斯帝諾大喊著，雙眼像是掃條碼般一個又一個快速的翻找著這些文件。  
而在勇利跟維克多在掃光了房間裡的所有喪屍後，他們也來到了門口支援著尤里他們，隨著每一聲槍響，契萊斯帝諾跟披集就越覺得心臟跳的更快，比起正面跟喪屍們對決這種情況更讓人緊張。  
終於在一份散落在地面上的文件裡，契萊斯帝諾看見了幾個疑似標住撤離地點的地圖以及文件，雖然有一大塊被血跡沾染而有些看不太清楚，有些還似乎還被踩過拉扯而破了一大塊，但勉強算是得到了有用的資訊。  
「找到了可以撤退！」契萊斯帝諾大喊了一聲邊把文件快速的塞進了包包裡頭後，邊跟披集快速的奔跑到了門口，然後一行人便準備開始撤離。  
這時被引來州長辦公室的喪屍們並不少，這讓尤里決定把掛在肩上的衝鋒槍給拿了起來，在上好彈匣之後他快速的開著槍，從槍口噴出的火花在這一刻開始就沒有停止過，這裡的每一發子彈幾乎都精準的打在了喪屍身上，在這瞬間的火力攻擊讓他們射出了一道突破口，順著缺口他們快速的衝了進去，而手上的槍響一直持續著，必要時另一手拿著的匕首還能銳利的劃過了不少的牙口，當血跡噴濺在他們身上都染上了紅痕時，腥臭的氣味也跟著傳了開來。  
即便覺得噁心，但是他們沒有可以停下來的時間，直接的跑到了樓梯口後趕緊的下了樓，這時除了要防守著在二樓一路跟他們往下的喪屍們外，還得應付著從一樓追上來的傢伙，而剛才從儲藏室裡搜刮出來的子彈也用掉了不少，雖然在他們下到一樓時有些猶豫的看向了儲藏室的方向，但是他們都很清楚，他們根本不可能再回去搜刮，這時整個會議大樓的喪屍們都被他們給引了過來，拖越久只會對他們自己越不利而已。  
最終他們只得放棄了那個念頭直接衝了出去，在大量的喪屍跟著衝出來的瞬間，留守在車上的奧塔教練、克里斯教練跟雅可夫甚至是伊莎貝拉都拿出了手槍射擊著，他們努力的擊斃了追著其他人而出的喪屍，直到他們都順利的回到了各自的車上並且關上了車門之後，油門一踩三台車輛快速的撞倒了一大群撲過來的喪屍也輾過了不少後，接著後退換了一個方向後，三台車總算是順利的開了出去，而這時在他們背後還跟著一大群的喪屍們，這畫面完全不輸給他們從實驗室基地逃出來的那一天。  
也是從那一天讓他們體認到自己到底有多天真，這讓他們深刻的明白，在這末世裡他們一刻也無法輕易的放鬆。  
畢竟所有的事故從一個疏忽而開始的這件事，他們已經有很深刻的體驗了。


	15. Chapter 15

撤退之後的他們就像是挖掘到寶藏的獵人一樣，興奮的情緒肆意滋長著，契萊斯帝諾猛踩著油門，在街道上瘋狂的竄著，他們就只差沒有拉下車窗對外大吼大叫，就像是半夜喝醉狂歡的青少年一樣，建築物在他們身邊呼嘯而過，好像沒有什麼能夠阻擋他們。  
「沒想到我們真的做到了。」  
勇利笑著說道邊往維克多的身邊倒去，而維克多的右手一環將勇利給摟進了懷裡之後，便朝著他額上吻了吻，這一吻帶點瘋狂的情緒，這時在前方的披集則是朝著他們發出了別有意涵的笑聲，整個車內就像是開了一場派對一樣。  
他們高速行駛在道路上，沿途還撞倒了一些撲過來的喪屍，契萊斯帝諾還興奮的吹出了一聲口哨，絲毫不介意擋風玻璃上噴濺著血跡，接著他把包包扔向了一旁的披集說著，「看看我們接下來該去哪裡？」  
披集在接過了契萊斯帝諾的包包後，翻出了那張他們找到的文件，接著努力得從地圖上拼湊出一些座標跟位子，發現離他們最近的撤退地點是東蘭辛的一處軍事中心，隨然不大但是設配很完善，的確是一個很好留守的地方，在報出地標位子跟地點之後，契萊斯帝諾便朝著那個方向前進。  
一路上他們緊張興奮，甚至還想著到了現場他們要怎麼解釋他們的目地，然而在開了一個多小時的車程之後，卻只發現的變成廢墟般的基地，頓時所有的人都沉默了，那並不像是單純的被喪屍摧毀的模樣，整個基地佈滿了彈痕，比較像是被什麼給強行轟炸過，鐵欄杆還被大火燒得焦黑，好像是遭受到什麼恐怖攻擊一樣，不過這看起來也是好久一段時間前的事情，從現場的慘狀來說，事發之後沒有多久這個基地就遭受到攻擊了，基地裡的人如果沒有撤離走的，大概也只成為這一堆廢墟裡的殘屍。  
在看到這個慘狀的瞬間，本來興奮的眾人都沉默了，為什麼資料的傳遞老是要透過長長的轉達才能連繫得到，這時候他們終於才有了一個想法，那也許是密西根州的政府已經不在密西根州了，又或許他們早就不存在了。  
而密西根州也只是美國眾多州裡的其中一個，有這樣情況的也許不只是密西根州而已，唯一能確認的便是中央政府還存在著，但是中央政府不可能支援這麼多州的事物，所以這也就是為什麼研究所的基地明明有著重要的資料與資源，卻遲遲等不到軍隊的救助，因為整個密西根州可能都處於孤立無援的狀態。  
雖然是這樣的情況但是如果他們放棄了，那他們也就不知道在這世道裡自己應該怎麼生存才好，而難得的契萊斯帝諾露出了嚴肅的表情說著，「下一個位子。」  
這時披集看了契萊斯帝諾一眼，沒有多說些什麼，只是沉默了幾秒後報出了下一個地址，然後在下一個，在這整天的時間裡他們把離他們最近的三個撤退地點都去過了，然而沒有一個是有生還者的模樣，直到天色變暗他們不得不在一個看似完好的樓房裡做好過夜的準備。  
在擊斃了屋子裡的喪屍們後，他們都累到不行，一整天的奔跑讓他們汽車的油量也少了很多。  
「我們沒有辦法一直這麼的找下去。」雅可夫說著，在客廳裡點著的微弱燭光打在了他的臉上。  
「我知道，但是除了去尋找之外，我們也沒有其他的選擇。」契萊斯帝諾難得發出重重的嘆息，他也知道像這樣去尋找只會消耗他們僅有的資源，但是不去尋找的話他們又該做些什麼？  
「也許我們應該先找到倖存者的基地在說。」奧塔的教練說著，從目前看來為一般民眾設立的倖存者基地存在的可能性還大上了許多，比起那些政府機關撤退的基地來說，雖然不知道是為什麼造成了這樣的原因，但至少目前看起來是這樣。  
「也許…這其中有什麼我們不知道的事情…又或者事情並非我們所想像的這麼簡單。」契萊斯帝諾搔了搔頭說著，擔憂困擾的神情顯現無疑。  
而就在他們討論到一半時，莉莉雅突然發出了劇烈的咳嗽，像是再也止不住一般的咳著，整個肺部都要被咳出來似的。  
「莉莉雅…你還好嗎？」雅可夫喊了一聲，擔憂的坐到了莉莉雅的身旁邊輕輕的拍著她的背，這時他感受到了莉莉雅身上那不尋常的溫度。  
「我沒事…咳咳…只是感冒而已。」莉莉雅邊說邊咳，一點也不像是沒事的模樣，在那張高冷五官分明的臉上更加的消瘦了許多，其實在這之前雅可夫並不是沒有察覺到莉莉雅有些不太對勁，只是她對別人掩飾得很好，所以他也才沒有強勢的去搓破這一切，只不過雅可夫也沒有想到會是這麼的嚴重。  
在加上最近的情況實在不是個很好的時機，所以他們彼此都假裝著沒有看透對方的想法，一直到了今日莉莉雅終於像是忍不住的咳了出來，而身體也開始發著高燒，這讓他們不得不終止接下來的討論，畢竟在這種情況下他們根本沒有心思繼續下去，他們得先想辦法弄到藥品來醫治莉莉雅的病才行，不然以莉莉雅的狀態繼續前進會是十分危險的事情。

於是隔天時，奧塔、尤里、維克多、勇利他們便開了一台轎車出去搜刮著，直到了下午時他們才帶回了許多物資，還裝了不少箱的汽油，不過相對的來說子彈的耗損量也不少，雖然在一些商家他們也搜刮到一些零散的子彈和零件，但是並不算多，因為在爆發的當下這些也肯定也是第一個被帶走的東西，除此之外他們搜刮回來的物資還算是豐盛。  
這時的莉莉雅在吃過藥之後便躺在沙發上休息著，雅可夫也靠在了沙發邊照料著她，而尤里則是一言不發臉色難看的的坐在了另一邊的沙發上，顯得情緒有點低落的樣子。  
「我很好。」莉莉雅對著尤里說道，然而她蒼白的臉一點也不像是沒事的樣子。  
「有時間說這些話還不如給我躺著休息。」尤里瞪了莉莉雅一眼，語氣充滿了不善卻夾雜著關心。  
「誰准你…咳咳…這麼跟我說話的？」莉莉雅拉高了語調說著，但是下一秒她卻露出前所未有的溫柔表情說著，「你長大了，尤里。」  
「我從來都不是小孩。」  
對於著莉莉雅的話尤里反駁著，而在那張不情願的側臉上有著不易察覺得喜悅，雖然他對莉莉雅跟雅可夫的語氣總是很差，但是比起自己的父母而言，他們更像是自己的雙親，所有的彆扭語氣其實都只是不知道該怎麼跟家人表達關心的舉動，然而這卻成為了尤里記憶中最為美好的其中一段。  
日子到了隔天莉莉雅的狀況顯然更糟了，甚至是糟到幾乎無法移動的狀態，高燒讓她的意識時而模糊時而清醒，他們從來沒有看過莉莉雅如此虛弱不堪的模樣。  
「你還記得我們結婚後隔年的冬天，妳也是這樣發著高燒。」在某一次短暫的清醒時，雅可夫握著莉莉雅的手說著。  
「我記得…」  
「那時候的妳為了揣摩一個角色的心境，在大冬天裡只穿著薄襯衫淋了一整晚的雪。」  
「但是也因為這樣我那一年得獎了。」  
「明明是很久以前的事情，我卻覺得很像是昨天才發生一樣，我們當初是為了什麼離婚的？」  
「你有你的夢想，我有我的，我們誰也不肯妥協，雅可夫，一個老是沒有時間相處的家不能稱之為家。」  
「是誰說的？」  
「我們說的。」  
他們細細的說著過往緬懷著逝去的日子，但是過沒多久莉莉雅又陷入了昏睡之中，時間來到了第三天，他們也在這屋子裡待上了三天，然而這一切都沒有好轉的跡象，也許莉莉雅並不只是單純的感冒而已，這時他們忍不住的這麼想著。  
「你們不能一直這樣待在這裡。」一直到最後莉莉雅對著其他人這麼說著才打破了現況的僵局。  
「我們可以等妳好一點後就馬上就出發。」尤里趕緊的說著臉上還一臉憤怒的模樣。  
「你們知道那是不可能的，尤里，我很清楚你們就不該浪費時間在我的身上，你們都該走了。」  
「與其有空說這些廢話，妳還不如趕緊想辦法把病給養好。」最後尤里忍不住的咆嘯著完全不想承認莉莉雅所說的話。  
「尤里…」  
「如果妳是要繼續說這些廢話的話我不想聽。」  
「我帶莉莉雅走吧。」突然間雅可夫說著把眾人都給嚇了一跳。  
「你說什麼？你這個老頭大腦沒有問題吧？」  
「莉莉雅需要醫生，我們都很清楚，但是莉莉雅也需要一個可以安靜修養的地方，她不可能跟著我們到處跑去找醫生，也許我們從底特律離開時的那個農場會很適合她休養。」雅可夫沉穩的說著，而這並不是他們第一次覺得這老人的臉上有著數不盡的滄桑，只是這一次更有著說不盡的沉重。。  
「那我們就回去那裡。」  
「尤里，我們不可能全部都回去，你們必須繼續前進，找到倖存者的基地或是政府機構才有可能幫我們找到醫生，到時後你們在來接我們就好了。」  
對於雅可夫的提議看似很合理卻又多了那麼一點的不太對的味道，這讓尤里有種說不上來的預感，也許在這一次分離之後就沒有下一次了，雖然他對雅可夫的提議並不是很認同，但是最後在雅可夫跟莉莉雅的堅持下，他們只能回到了農場，並且留下了一台車。  
「好好的照顧莉莉雅。」在尤里上了JJ的休旅車前他對著雅可夫說道。  
「小子，我比你更知道該怎麼照顧她。」雅可夫笑著揮別了他們，直到他們車子的身影消失在視線裡為止。

「我好像給你添麻煩了。」在雅可夫回到農舍裡時，躺在沙發上的莉莉雅說著。  
「我從來都沒有好好照顧過你，反倒是到現在才有這個機會。」雅可夫笑著握起了莉莉雅的手，他的腦中突然想起了那年在紅地毯上，莉莉雅的父親將那雙手交給自己時的觸感，這麼多年過去了，她改變了，他也改變了，他們的雙手粗糙，並且有了許多歲月的痕跡，然而有些東西是他永遠都不會忘記的，那兩雙手握在一起的溫度，他永遠都不會忘記。

在休旅車上的尤里表情難看得要命，而JJ比任何人都能理解尤里的這股憤怒，在他親手送自己的雙親長眠時，他也總覺得有一股憤怒沒有地方發洩，儘管他們理智上可以接受，但事情感上誰也沒辦法這麼坦率的面對。  
在這種時候，人都需要一點私人的空間，所以他們只能安靜的留給尤里一點空間，而本來有些空曠的休旅車，在這時候又坐得很滿，在每一次的改變就好像是要失去了什麼一樣，所以他們一點也不喜歡改變這件事。  
但是他們沒有時間被這些悲傷掩埋，吸了吸口氣之後，尤里那雙藍綠色的眼睛充滿了堅定的表情，他得趕緊找到基地才行，這樣他才能帶莉莉雅過去，或者把醫生帶來。  
尤里振作的速度很快，而在蘭辛跟底特律的周圍他們先前都找得差不多了，雖然遠了一點，他們這次打算前往大急流城，那是密西根州的第二大城市。  
那裡曾經是個是個風光明媚的地方，有很美好的森林景色，城鎮坐落在這些森林景觀當中，形成了一種特別的風景，在過去也許他們會想好好的參觀著這些美景，但如今他們卻是一點心思也沒有。  
也許是家具盛產以及觀光區的大城市，大急流城的狀況比蘭辛還要慘烈，喪屍的數量十分的多，也或許是因為蘭辛是首府的關係，當地有著不少軍隊的協助下以至於沒有成為這樣的慘狀，而大急流身為第二大城市，在沒有足夠的軍隊幫助下，多數的人都來不及離開這座都市，成為了在這裡遊蕩的喪屍們。  
在被這些喪屍瘋狂的追捕之下，JJ的休旅車慘被他們包圍，接著在輪胎在輾過了一個屍體時，一個高低差讓他們的車子瞬間失控撞到了一旁的路燈，擋風玻璃跟引擎蓋被金屬圓桿給撞破撞凹了進來，破碎的玻璃碎片紮進了伊莎貝拉跟JJ的身上，忍不住的伊莎貝拉尖叫了一聲，手臂上的鮮血還不斷的流著，而在後座的其他人則是被這股作用力狠狠的甩向前方，在尤里忍不住的發出了一聲悶聲時，他的額頭猛然的撞向了前方還腫起了一大包。  
在他們的意識剛從撞擊中回神過來時，在破碎的車窗邊緣早已經聚集了不少的喪屍在附近，他們伸長著手指拼命的往車裡挖，張著大嘴想要啃咬著什麼。  
在車窗玻璃整個被他們撕碎破碎之前，奧塔的教練搶先一步掏出了手槍就朝著喪屍們射擊，這時坐在最邊邊的他迅速的拉了拉車門手把之後，便把車門給推了出去，隨後跳下了休旅車，這時跟著尤里一起坐在最後的奧塔忍不住的喊著自己教練的名字，但是仍舊阻擋不了他衝下車為他們開出一條生路的打算。  
這時在前方察覺到他們出事的契萊斯帝諾也緊急的調頭，在第一時間內維克多跟勇利便也趕緊下了車，掏出了手槍拼命的往JJ他們靠攏的喪屍群掃射，而披集和契萊斯帝諾則是下車維護勇利他們四周的安危。  
而在事情發生的當下，克里斯的教練也跟著奧塔的教練衝了出來，他們掃射著休旅車周邊的喪屍們，而在他們衝下車的瞬間，無數的喪屍也將他們包圍的緊實，這讓在車上的奧塔、尤里跟克里斯看著擔憂，他們也連忙的跟上衝下了車，朝著喪屍們連開了好幾槍，好不容易當鄰近的喪屍們都被射倒而離他們有一步距離之後，在車上的JJ還在奮力的幫伊莎貝拉解開了安全帶。  
而扭曲變形的車頭卡住了伊莎貝拉的雙腳，在她離不開還不斷有喪屍靠過來的現在，她只能哭喊著要JJ不要管她快走，但是JJ卻執拗的拼命的拉扯著卡住的安全帶，然後喬著她的雙腳邊推著凹陷的板金，試圖要將她給拉了出來。  
「我不會丟下你不管的，妳是我JJ的女人啊！」JJ大吼著，絲毫不願意放棄的樣子。  
「JJ你在不走就來不及了。」伊莎貝拉哭喊著，她拼命的抽著自己的雙腿，而小腿上還被扭曲的板金給劃出了傷口。  
終於在伊莎貝拉尖叫著一聲，藉著JJ的力道把卡住的腳給抽出來時，她的小腿上被撕裂出一道長長的傷口，接著JJ連忙的衝下了車跑到了伊莎貝拉的那一側，打開了車門後趕緊扶著伊莎貝拉下車。  
在這種時候失去了快速行動的能力是非常的危險，即使盡全力的奔跑也不一定能跑得過這些沒有體力問題的喪屍們，更何況還是受了傷的現在。  
這時JJ的眉頭深鎖，只能盡力的摟著伊莎貝拉跑著，另一隻手還不時的朝著四周開槍，然而靠攏過來的喪屍們實在太多了，他們在短時間內跟本無法突破重圍。

「他們需要一台新的車！」披集大喊著，邊射倒了一群往他們那裡靠的喪屍群。  
在這時他們在不趕快離開的話就都要被卡死在這裡了，但是他們只剩下唯一的一台轎車跟本不可能帶上所有的人離開，就算勉強用擠的，在坐上兩個人就已經很緊繃，所以他們現在得立刻找到可以代替的車輛才行。  
而在聽見披集這麼喊著的同時，維克多跟勇利便開始往四周察看著是否有可以使用的車輛，終於在一台不遠處的吉普車上看見了一個被困在駕駛座揮舞著喪屍，勇利連忙指著那台車大喊了一聲，「那台車！」  
在勇利指過去的瞬間，維克多就明白了，既然駕駛還坐在車子上面，那代表鑰匙應該還插在上頭，車體本身看起來還很完整並不像是有受到撞擊，而敞開的車門更像是緊急臨停在路邊的樣子，瞬間維克多便朝著吉普車的方向大喊著。  
「過來這裡！」  
他邊跑邊喊，連續的開著槍邊朝著街角的喪屍們射擊，好幾次那彎曲的手指擦過了他衣襬的邊緣，看得勇利心臟都漏跳了一拍，接著他也跟著衝了過去，像是殺紅眼一般的開槍。  
滿地的鮮血和惡臭的氣味以及槍響的聲音，染滿了整條街道，那曾經被自然景色包圍風光明媚的小鎮卻成為了殺戮的戰場，翠綠色的街景都快被鮮血覆蓋得看不出本來的樣貌，堵塞在車輛中亂竄的喪屍們，更讓這一切像是煉獄一樣，然在而這時候他們也體認到了從來就沒有所謂的更慘，因為永遠都會有更慘烈的情況。

這時早一步衝過去的維克多，在觸碰到吉普車的車門時，他毫不猶豫的朝著駕駛座的喪屍開了一槍，噴濺出來的血液與大腦組織灑滿了整個駕駛座，但是誰也沒辦法去顧慮這麼多，他甚至連自己周圍圍攏過來的喪屍都沒有時間理會，只能仰賴著勇利不斷的開著槍替他爭取著時間，在維克多解開了安全帶後，他把倒臥在駕駛座上的屍體給拉了出來，接著轉了轉鑰匙孔上的鑰匙，在順利的聽見了引擎的發動聲後，他才鬆了一口氣。  
「這裡，快上車！」維克多喊著，接著退開了一步，守在吉普車的附近盡量保持周邊的暢通，這時的勇利也趕到了維克多的身邊，兩人幾乎是背靠著背，驅趕著周圍的喪屍們。  
而契萊斯帝諾則是趕緊對著站在車邊的披集大喊著，「披集先上車！我們開車過去。」  
在契萊斯帝諾喊的瞬間，披集也快速的衝了上車，在關上車門的瞬間，他們倆開著車就衝了過去，在衝倒了幾具飛奔過來的喪屍之後，契萊斯帝諾緊急的在勇利他們附近煞了車，然後在地上留下了一條長長的剎車痕，並且發出了尖銳的聲音。  
「我們就要到了，伊莎貝拉！」這時在路上拼命拉著伊莎貝拉逃生的JJ邊安撫著說道，然而他的呼吸卻是越來越重，緊張的氛圍也讓他的冷汗直流。  
「對不起…JJ…」伊莎貝拉忍不住哭著說道，努力的忍著腳上的劇痛邊向前走著，這時她每走一步地上都滴滿了血跡。  
而當他們一行人好不容易走到了吉普車的附近時，克里斯的教練先是一把將克里斯給塞進了車裡後退開了一步，而奧塔的教練則是故意跟著他們保持了一段的距離後繼續開著槍。  
「你在做什麼？為什麼不上車？」被推上車的克里斯有些疑惑的喊道，而同樣的奧塔也不理解自己教練而朝著他向前走了一步。  
「不要再過來了，奧塔。」突然間奧塔的教練喊了一聲，語氣嚴肅到不行。  
「為什麼？」這看似簡短沒有包含任何情感的一句，卻讓奧塔微微的顫抖了起來。  
「我不能跟你們走了。」這一句話，雖然沒有過多的解釋，但是奧塔卻明白了。  
他一直以來都沒有換過教練，對他來說所有的艱難時刻都是對方陪他度過的，在某些方面來說，他跟自己的家人沒什麼不同，或許又更親近了一些，但是奧塔他同樣的也很明白不得不放棄的時候，就例如現在，他明白自己教練所做的決定，因為換做是他也會做一樣的事情。  
「我也一樣，不能跟你們走了。」這時克里斯的教練也退了一步，遠離了吉普車的邊緣，在那一瞬間克里斯的眼眶泛紅，他想哭卻無法掉下眼淚，到底這個末世還要奪走他多少東西？  
他還記得他年幼的時候，他的教練對著他說他有無限的可能，他有一天會超越維克多的，明明這些回憶還很鮮明，為什麼現在就要劃下句點了？  
看著自己的教練，克里斯說不出一句話來，在爆發時他最難受的的那段日子，在失去最愛他的人時，也是他的教練陪伴在他的身邊，但是他現在卻不得不拋下他來，這到底又是什麼世界？

隨著那兩人逐漸遠離吉普車的動作，他們沒有一絲猶豫的開著槍，奧塔遠遠的看了一眼那個背影，那曾經支持著自己而顯得高大的身影，在如今卻是沒比自己高上了多少，時間從來都不給他們一點喘息的空間，它一步步的向前走，甚至是將一些人帶到了終點，最後他只能朝著自己的教練鞠了躬，然後拉著尤里快速的上了車。  
在JJ也快速的把伊莎貝拉送上了後座之後，自己則是一屁股的坐上了駕駛座上，在坐上去的瞬間從褲子上便傳來的黏膩觸感，雖然讓他覺得一陣噁心但是他卻沒有時間去在乎著，他只能快速的把自己的外套脫下，然後丟向了後座的伊莎貝拉說著，「把傷口包起來，這裡到處都是喪屍的大腦組織與血液，不要被感染了。」  
說完，他趕緊關上了車門，轉了轉方向盤，試圖把車子從這堵塞的空間裡開了出去，在他們都順利的上了車還試圖離開之後，維克多跟勇利他們也連忙的跑到了契萊斯帝諾的車邊，好在契萊斯帝諾提早把車開了過來，讓他們跑沒幾步後就順利的上了車，這時他們也看了一眼還留在街道上的奧塔與克里斯的教練，雖然剛才他們並沒有聽的很清楚見他們在說什麼，但是這樣的場景他們一看也就明白了，陰鬱著一張臉，誰也說不出話來，最後在他們這兩台車接連的開了出去之後，身後的槍響還持續著，然後是一聲巨裂的爆炸聲，炸的滿街都是喧囂。  
揚起的白茫茫的塵土遮擋住了前方的視線，像是在哀悼著什麼，但是他們卻沒有時間可以覺得悲傷難過，只能奮力的把車開了出去，而在這時吉普車也突顯了它的好處，挑高的底盤完全不用擔憂屍體卡在底下再次造成事故，這讓他們順利的駛離了這一片狼藉，而在背後的聲音越來越遠之後，尤里忍不住往後看了一眼，接著他淡淡的對著車裡的其他人說著。  
「要不是我趕著去大急流城的話…」  
尤里的聲音有些沉悶，然而在他把話說完前，奧塔卻靠往了尤里的身邊，將自己的重量一點點的壓在了他的身上。  
「不管怎麼樣我們都得去大急流城，不只是為了莉莉雅也是為了我們自己。」奧塔淡淡的說著想化解掉尤里的自責，雖然尤里並沒有為此完全的原諒自己，但是聽奧塔這麼說或多或少也得到了些安慰。  
「奧塔說的沒有錯，我們總歸會來這一趟，也許這就是命運。」克里斯的聲音略帶點哽咽，雖然他沒有哭出來，但是紅了一圈的眼眶卻也好不到哪裡。  
他沒有責怪尤里，這是因為他很清楚事情就像奧塔所說的，但是他仍然會為他失去的感到悲傷，在這末世裡他們明明所剩不多，但是這世界卻還是要一一的奪走，就算守著剩下來的遠比什麼都還困難，他們仍舊要守著，守著他們好不容易活下來的存在。


	16. Chapter 16

兩台車一前一後的退出了大急流城，他們決定回到了蘭辛之前住過的房子裡作為休息據點，在之前他們離去時有特底把屋子給鎖上，所以這次屋子外觀看起來沒有被其他人強行進入的樣子後，他們便解決了周圍的喪屍，然後轉開了門把進到了屋內。  
再一次的回到了這棟屋子裡時，尤里還記得莉莉雅虛弱的躺在沙發上的樣子，而克里斯跟奧塔也似乎還記得自己的教練在這屋子裡時的模樣，回憶很鮮明只是他們都明白了，有些東西一旦失去了就再也回不來了。  
那一瞬間誰也說不出話來，沉悶的氣氛在客廳裡迴盪，濃重的悲傷似乎在提醒著他們失去了什麼，有些茫然的，一群人便呆愣的盯著屋內的裝潢看，好似能從裡頭看出個什麼似的，然而只有碎花的窗簾布掛在了門窗上，白色帶點紋路的壁紙還可以看得出來原屋主的喜好，鄉村風帶點白靜的色彩，正是這樣的空間卻讓他們覺得更加的傷感。  
身體上的酸軟疼痛以及精神上的打擊與磨損，讓他們只想不管不顧的直接倒在地上好好的睡上一覺，但是他們的理智卻不斷的告誡著自己，這是用別人的生命來堆疊出來的生存機會，所以他們不能讓自己置身於危險之中，更不能隨意的對待自己的生命，因為要是連這點都守不好，要怎麼對得起別人的犧牲？所以即使覺得疲憊著他們也仍然輪流守著夜，一直到隔天清晨太陽從厚重的窗簾布外透出了一點陽光進來，而這一夜他們誰也無法睡得安穩。  
在失去了本來的休旅車之後，瞬間他們所擁有的物資也跟著少了一半，包含JJ他們可以換洗的衣物也是，還好這棟屋子裡還留有不少屋主原來的物品，主臥房裡還有一些衣物，把適合的他們能穿的衣物給打包了一些之後，還挖出了兩個大後背包和幾個小的後背包，將用得上的物資往裡頭塞了塞，他們便簡單的吃過了一點乾糧後直接的離開了這間屋子上了車。  
在車子駛離院子的草地時，從街角的陰影處跑來了些許的喪屍追擊，然而他們是一點理會的心思也沒有的揚長離去，這時低低的引擎聲在車內迴盪好像在訴說著什麼似的。  
這連日以來衝撞讓契萊斯帝諾的車也耗損了不少，為了減少交通工具的損傷，這一次他便很小心的開在路上，盡量避免去撞道什麼。  
當他們再次回到了道路上時，首要的目標便是公路上的服務站，昨天在他們在回到蘭辛的途中有經過一個大型的服務站，這種服務站通常都會有著販賣旅型用品的小販部，甚至還結合了一些供旅客逛街休息的小商場，另外還會有免費並且詳細的旅行地圖可以使用，雖然他們手上有著寫上政府撤退地點的地圖，但上面只標記了重要的道路和座標，一副典型的軍用地圖的樣子，但是在服務站裡的地圖就不一樣了，它會標上一些觀光景點和著名的店家，甚至連加油站的位子都會標上好幾個，好讓行車的民眾方便使用。

JJ他們新弄來的吉普車上本來的油量就剩下不多，在加上契萊斯帝諾那台車上也耗費了一半，所以搜刮汽油便成為了他們目前首要的目標。  
在他們把車盡量靠向了服務站的大門口時，由於事發之後以及當時，肯定也有許多人開車到這裡想尋求幫助，於是在服務站外車子都停得亂七八糟，其中還有一些是直接在附近翻覆了過來，這讓契萊斯帝諾他們無法把車開得更靠近一些，雖然他們已經盡量得靠近，然而最後離門口卻還是有十來公尺的距離。  
「沒辦法在靠近了。」契萊斯帝諾邊說邊敲了方向盤一把，一臉煩躁的模樣顯露無遺。  
「這距離我們可以衝過去。」維克多邊說邊往手槍裡填充完了子彈，又將幾副彈匣給塞進了口袋裡面。  
「我準備好了。」勇利看了維克多一眼像是附和的說道，他拉了拉外套拉鍊將自己給包的嚴實，這些羽絨外套的材質其實很經得起這些喪屍的啃咬，所以他只要小心皮膚外露的部分就可以了。  
這時本來因為無法再靠近而顯得有些煩躁的契萊斯帝諾，在看見維克多跟勇利順暢的拿起了武器並且信心滿滿的樣子，他忍不住的笑了一下邊看了身旁的披集一眼，在對方的眼裡也同樣的看見了無所畏懼的神情之後，他忍不住笑出聲來。  
「你們的樣子倒像是興奮的等著去遠足的小孩一樣。」  
「就當我們是去遠足吧！」維克多笑著對著契萊斯帝諾說道，這時他們不需要有再多的負面情感，這只會讓他們感到迷失而已。

在彼此確認也都準備好之後，他們背好了後背包便直接的衝下了車，同時的另一台車上除了JJ要照顧受傷的伊莎貝拉之外，其他人也都跟著下了車，在七個人互相的彼此看了一眼後，在喪屍聚集過來以前他們便先開了槍，這一聲槍響也引起了喪屍們的注意，不過反正他們本來也就無法躲掉所以也就不太介意了。  
現在他們只能用速度來取勝，雖然體力上他們比不過這些不會累的喪屍，但是他們的速度卻是這些僵硬的傢伙所比不上的，也因此他們快速的繞過那些汽車衝向了大門，維克多則是一手撐在某台車的引擎蓋上，整個人一撐一翻便從引擎蓋上給滑了過去，這讓他減少了繞路的時間直接衝在了最前方。  
「愛出風頭的傢伙。」克里斯笑著說道，邊看著勇利細心的幫維克多解決掉一些靠往他身邊的喪屍，仔細認真的程度比自己的安危還要更加的重視，而這也是為什麼維克多每次都可以衝第一個的原因，他還真得感謝著勇利老是守護著他的一切。  
他們的絕佳默契就像是在戰場上打滾過十幾年的隊友，完全不像是才搜刮幾個月組成的隊伍，也許這要歸功於他們曾經是戀人也是教練與學生的關係，沒有人能比對方更了解自己的微小動作跟習慣。  
這時克里斯突然的眨了眨眼再次把自己的飄遊的思考給全部拉回，在最前方的維克多已經拉開了服務站的玻璃大門，接著困在裡頭的喪屍們便像是迫不及待的直直的往外頭衝，這數量多到光是用看著就覺得挺嚇人的，以至於維克多沒有辦法很專心的去應付他自己身後的喪屍們，不過他從來不需要太擔心，所以他只專注在服務中心內部的狀況，並且朝著有些陰暗的室內連開了好幾槍，而倒臥在門口附近堆積的屍體也跟著越來越多了。  
「你們得快一點！」在一次的射擊中，維克多突然的大喊著，他半個身體直接壓在玻璃門上，左手從腰間抽出小刀，緊接著刺穿了一個朝著他咬的傢伙後，他又快速的轉動了手腕，在一槍直接蹦掉了他的腦袋，有些嫌棄的維克多甩了甩刀尖上的肌肉組織，眉頭也皺了皺，在他的身上還沾染上了一些腥臭的血味。  
這時的勇利也快速的抵達了維克多的身邊，他一腳踏進了服務中心的裡面，比維克多還要再進去半截的身體，一副想擋在維克多面前的樣子。  
「勇利…」就在維克多想說些什麼的時候，勇利卻率先打斷他說著。  
「別說話。」  
那是帶點不滿的語調，而這樣的說話方式讓維克多窩心的笑了出來，他知道勇利是對於自己剛才距離拉得太遠在生氣，在這時候如果不順著他的話，說不定接下來的是他又要跟自己冷戰了好幾天，由於對方的用意是出於關心了自己，即便勇利沒有給他一個好臉色，維克多的嘴角還是忍不住上揚著勾起了一個弧度。  
在勇利到了之後，莫約不到兩分鐘的時間，其他的人也迅速的抵達了門口，這時他們完全的忽略掉了在門口疑似自帶粉紅泡泡氣息的維克多後，直接的衝往了服務中心裡，這時的勇利也完全沒有回過頭去看著維克多，直接的快速的跟上了其他同伴的步伐，維克多看著勇利不搭理自己背影後只得悻悻然的跟上。  
這時在一樓的服務中心還可以看見圓狀的大廳之外，在正中間還有個叫不出名子的雕像，而黃色的大理石地板顯得貴氣十足，要不是上頭還混上了血跡的話，看起來是十分的富麗堂皇，然而在怎麼漂亮的裝潢在這種時候也只是顯得更加的哀戚而已。

頂在最前方的尤里跟奧塔則是快速的開槍，而克里斯就這樣從兩人的中間鑽了過去，在一個染著點點鮮血的鐵架上抽走了幾份地圖後，快速的塞進了後背包裡頭，然後轉手就一槍擊倒了另一個離他只有幾步遠的喪屍，接著他退後了幾步來到了尤里跟奧塔的中間淡淡的問著。  
「接下來呢？」  
尤里看了一眼奧塔後並沒有答話，只是他又看向了在他身後的契萊斯帝諾他們，然後說著契萊斯帝諾肯定更了解這裡面的情況，接著他回過頭去問著對方的打算。  
「右側的走廊過去有個小型的販賣部和運動用品店，也許我們可以去搜刮點什麼？」契萊斯帝諾略帶點疑問的口吻說著，說實在話這裡的喪屍數量不少，也許他們不該冒這個風險直接澈退才行，但是他們現在又很缺物資，在這種情況下契萊斯帝諾也不好自己拿下決定。  
「也許我們可以去看看。」維克多笑著說道，他的右手又連開了好幾槍才擊斃了這些喪屍們的腦袋，而左手上則是順勢用匕首劃破了幾個脖頸上的肌肉，那些大腦便有些歪斜的掛在了上頭，樣子滑稽的可以。  
「我們現在很缺物資。」在維克多說完之後，勇利像是贊同般繼續接著說著，不過他的眉頭卻輕輕的皺成了川字的模樣，並且趁著開槍的空檔又用匕首戳進了那幾個像是小丑般歪著腦袋的喪屍，雖然他知道維克多並不是故意的，喪屍也沒有什麼智慧的反應，他們只會捕捉跟發出聲音的撕咬，在腦袋歪了的情況下往往讓他們陷入一種難以咬到人的角度，因為他們不存在著辨別方向的智慧，不過雖然是咬不太準但是並不代表完全咬不到，在嘴邊的肌肉只要沒有斷裂，腦袋沒有完全分家或是腦幹受到破壞的情況下，神經的傳遞只要是正常，配合著嘴巴開合的動作總有機會可能會被咬上。  
他不喜歡維克多這個樣子，一點點的風險落在他身上勇利的心臟都會緊張得跳了好幾下，這簡直比起自己陷入危機當中還要可怕，尤其是在剛經歷過必須失去著什麼之後，他們每個人的安全感簡直是直速下降，跟自由落體一樣當到了谷底。

「走！」幾乎是在勇利說完沒有多久，尤里便喊了一聲接著一個側身一轉，手上的槍隨著這個角度連環開了好幾槍，在這半圓弧度射程裡的喪屍立刻整齊的倒下，接著咖啷一聲，用光的彈匣脫落，尤里立刻補上了新的彈匣之後，人就朝著右側的通道衝去。  
而在他身後的奧塔也緊接著跟了上去，他基本上不會離尤里五步遠的距離，他雙手都拿著手槍，左右手的準確度都精準的嚇人，好像他天生就是吃這行飯的一樣，他一手警戒著自己的四周，另一方面又關注著尤里的死角，於是在奧塔得輔助之下，尤里順利的殺出了一條血路。  
在拐進了右側的走廊之後，可以看見左右兩邊林立著店家，有些喪屍就被困在這些店裡拼命衝撞著玻璃門口，由於沒有電力供給的關係，在這些自動門無法開啟的狀態之下，他們就這樣被鎖在了裡頭，然而這終究只是玻璃門而以，在那些試圖衝出來的喪屍撞擊之下，玻璃門上蜘蛛網般的裂痕開始慢慢擴大。  
「這裡的門撐不了多久的！」契萊斯帝諾喊了一聲，接著槍隻精準的瞄著其中一扇玻璃大門然後開著槍，頓時自動門的玻璃碎裂滿地，而那些本來推擠在門口的喪屍們，因為一下子失去了阻力，紛紛跟著碎裂的玻璃一起摔到在地面上。  
這時的披集連忙趁勢一槍一個打爛了那些大腦，他們直接踏著沾染著鮮血、大腦組織的玻璃碎屑上衝進了店裡頭，精準並且迅速的掃蕩著最有用並且能夠存放比較久的食品外，還拿了一些乾淨的礦泉水以及旅行用的醫療包，這時他們不止一次感嘆著時代進步所造成的便利性，只要有這種形式的小販部多數他們所需的物資都可以一次補齊，甚至連簡單的成藥這裡都有。  
在後背包幾乎都被塞滿了之後，他們又快速的從小販部裡衝了出來，小心的掃射著走廊裡的喪屍，並且避免著子彈射射擊到其他商家的玻璃上頭，這讓他們的行動多少受到了阻礙，不時還得運用匕首來彌補其中的不足。  
接著在他們往前衝了幾步路之後，為首的披集射破了另一扇的玻璃的大門，運動用品區的自動門便也碎了一地，同樣的因為慣性推擠下的阻力消失之後，擠在最前端的喪屍們因此倒在地上，而推擠在他們身後的喪屍則是一腳踩在那些倒地的同伴軀體上，其中有些還因此重心不穩而倒了下來，另外還有一些則是重重的踩過了他們的同伴身軀，那半張臉幾乎都要被踩爛了。  
雖然喪屍是不會攻擊自己的同伴，關於他是如何辨別同伴的，這一點還無從可知，然而沒有智慧的喪屍也同樣的不會避開倒在地上的同伴，在他們的腦袋裡只剩下追捕跟獵食而已，其他的一概都不剩也無從判斷，而這樣的結果就是不用他們出手就又死掉了好幾個喪屍。  
也許是幸運女神終於眷顧了他們一點點，對於自動門碎裂後所產生的這些效果，讓他們更有空檔去射擊其他比較具有威脅性的喪屍們，在他們掃蕩一陣子才剛踏進運動用品店時，一陣玻璃破裂的聲音傳來，瞬間這七個人的心裡都各自喊了一聲不好，接著尤里、奧塔跟克里斯連忙的撈出了大容量的後背包，把自己在房子裡帶出來的給塞進了裡頭後，便迅速的將包包迅速的背上。  
由於他們三個人本來的包包都留在休旅車上了，而屋子裡所能找到的替代用的後背包又十分的小，於是這讓他們三個人剛踏進運動用品店時，第一個想法便是換上這些大容量的包包，頓時本來塞的滿滿沒有多餘空間的後背包又多出了許多空間。  
在他們朝著包包裡面搜刮了一些手電筒、匕首、繩索和一些時用的野外求生物品時，勇利卻走向了旁邊展示的一把小型弩，就像是有些著迷的摸了兩下後把它塞進了專用袋裡還順了好幾把的弓箭。  
「我們必須要走了！」契萊斯帝諾忍不住出聲提醒著，最後一次把一些實用的小東西塞進包包裡頭之後，走廊上的腳步開始清晰可見，還有越來越大聲的趨勢，這說明那些被困在玻璃門後面的喪屍正一步一步的朝著他們的方向前進。  
在契萊斯帝諾話才剛說出口之後，十幾具的喪屍便跨進了運動用品店裡，腳下的鞋印還沾染著門口的血跡，像極了電視影集裡的那些殺人命案一樣。  
但是在他還來不及感嘆著這樣的場景效果時，那些枯萎到乾燥的手指便朝著他們的肌膚抓了過來，還好首當其衝的勇利速度很快，在指間勾上他之前便率先的一左偏閃了過去，在對方撲空有些踉蹌時，他抽出了腰間的匕首，一把將那惱人的大腦給刺穿了過去，在屍體倒落的瞬間，他跟維克多便已經衝到了破碎的玻璃門前。  
維克多先是一個向後仰了十分漂亮的姿勢，在對方指間碰觸到他之前便拉開了一小段距離，接著側過身子像是畫了一個半弧似的，優雅的閃了過去，然後一隻手槍抵上了喪屍的後頸，碰的一聲整個脖子被炸得很粉碎，腦帶幾乎都要掉下來了。  
對於維克多來說這種簡潔粗暴的攻擊方式很迷人，但克里斯卻是一臉的嘆息，明明動作漂亮的可以，但攻擊的方式卻老是粗暴到心理素質差一點的，都要被他給噁心到胃酸都要吐出來了。  
不過噁心歸噁心，那些攻擊卻十分的受用，也因此克里斯也沒多說什麼，在搜刮的差不多之後，他把後背包的拉鍊拉上並且迅速的背好，接著一行人便從這個運動用品店裡開始撤退。  
在閃過並且解決掉竄進店裡頭的喪屍們後，衝到了走廊時便看到了聚集在通道裡密密麻麻的喪屍們，這數量多到讓人看了頭皮發麻，這時原來的路肯定不能走了，這麼大量的喪屍饒是他們也沒有把握完全不會受傷的通過，如果說受傷了不會造成感染那還好一點，他們還能夠拼命的殺出一條血路來，但是他們都清楚的不得了，即使是在微小的傷口，只要傷口跟那些喪屍的唾液、血液或者其他帶有病毒的組織液體類的有過接觸，那感染都是非常迅速的事情，也因此他們是一點風險也不能承受。  
「走小門！」在看見這些密密麻麻的喪屍群時，契萊斯帝諾當機立斷的喊了一聲，接著繼續的朝著走廊的深處衝了過去，隨著他們邊跑邊回頭射擊的關係，在他們旁邊玻璃自動門裡頭的喪屍也因為騷動而推擠著，進而發出了碎裂的玻璃聲，接著一個一個的玻璃門便在他們的背後破碎灑滿了整地，而這些突破玻璃門的喪屍腳步一翻，往前一摔還絆倒了幾具喪屍，接著成為了無數追捕腳下的一團爛肉跟爛泥，另外的一些則是踉蹌了幾步就加入了追捕了行列。  
這誇張的景象好像在拍什麼特效滿點的電影似的，不過這卻是他們常常要面對的現實，好在這些喪屍的速度跑不贏他們，不然被這麼大量的喪屍追捕，不時還得注意著前後方的喪屍動靜，他們早就被抓住撕成了碎片給吃進了肚子裡頭。

隨著走廊的延伸到了底部散成了左右的兩個方向，契萊斯帝諾毫不猶豫的拐向了右側，邊朝著走廊上的喪屍們連開了好幾槍，而披集則是站在了轉角處朝著左方以及其他人的背後開著槍，當最後墊底的克里斯也跑了過來時，他便跟著克里斯一起往右側跑去。  
還好這一側的走廊只是單純的通道而已，他連接在正門旁邊的小門，這設計本來是用來讓只想逛商家或者是逛完商家的客人直接離開用的通道，這樣就不用特地回到大廳去人擠人的，在過去還沒爆發病毒的時候，這個服務中心總是聚集了許多人潮，而這裡也曾經是許多旅遊的人中途會來休息或者詢問資訊的地方，所以當病毒爆發時才會有這麼多的人在這裡頭，最後他們幾乎都沒有逃生成功而成了這服務中心裡的喪屍。  
在這短短幾分鐘的奔跑，也許是背後追著一大群雜亂無章的喪屍，也許是那些腳步聲、嘶吼聲和意義不明的咕噥聲，所有的情緒都緊繃到了極點，大腿肌肉正一抽一抽的似乎正努力壓榨著所有的精力，時間彷彿被拉的很長很慢，耳膜裡都是自己的喘息聲，一下一下的震得耳膜都有些發疼。  
最後在最前頭的契萊斯帝諾在打開了玻璃門並且靠在上頭保持通道的順暢時，外頭的空氣也跟著灌了進來，一點點的清冷氣息激的每個人一震，更加拼命的往前跑去，在通過玻璃門之後，像是長跑馬拉松迎來了終點一樣，但是他們還不能放心，舉著手裡的槍，朝著廣場裡漫遊在各個車體間的喪屍開槍。  
這時本來一直都安靜的壓低自己存在的JJ，連忙轉動了吉普車的引擎，接著拉下了車窗朝著他們周圍擊發射了子彈，而伊莎貝拉也同樣的搖下了車窗，雖然她的準確度比不上其他人，但是適時的開槍也能幫上別人好幾把，在這些日子以來她早就體認到自己不能老是成為別人的後腿，雖然她的能力有限並且還是為了這些景象而感到噁心，但是她起碼也得做她能做的，畢竟JJ是為了照顧受傷的她而不得不留在車上，而他們其他的夥伴們正在外頭生死交關，這讓伊莎貝拉產生了些許的罪惡感。  
當最後的披集跟克里斯也從通道裡跑出來之後，契萊斯帝諾便把玻璃門給重重的關上，而出入口所使用的玻璃門不同於商場內店家的，這些都是經過特殊強化過所建造的，也因此當第一個追過來的喪屍追上時，大腦便硬生生的撞在玻璃門上發出了劇烈的聲響，而隨後是第二個第三個，在最前頭一開始的那個最後因為被無數的力道擠壓下，面部都有些血肉模糊的黏在玻璃上，讓人看了都覺得胃酸不好。  
此時的披集跟克里斯看了玻璃門一眼都覺得有些噁心，發出了一聲不太舒服的嘆息後，便朝著他們各自該搭的車體前進，這時的勇利跟維克多已經靠近他們的那輛轎車，把聚集在附近的喪屍們擊斃之後，他們便直接衝了上去拉開了車門，為了方便逃生他們當初到這裡時，判斷著短時間內應該不會有其他人靠近而且JJ的車又停在了一旁之後，他們便沒有把車門給鎖上，甚至連鑰匙都還放在駕駛座上頭可以拉下的小鏡子夾層裡頭。  
他們兩個半靠在車門，朝著契萊斯帝諾及披集身後開著槍，替他們保持著路線的暢通，而同時奧塔跟尤里也已經跑到了JJ的車旁，邊支援著其他人附近的安危，當契萊斯帝諾一個衝刺把槍口塞進了某個喪屍嘴裡開了一槍後之後，他甩了甩槍口上黏膩的血液接著邊快速的拉開了車門鑽了進去。  
同時其他三人也默契的一起上了車，迅速的關上了車門，將那些來不及處碰到他們的蠟黃手指給隔絕在外頭，只見他們搔刮著透明的車窗甚至衝撞想破開著什麼，在那些噁心的頭顱撞壞車窗以前，契萊斯帝諾便踩動了油門一路撞倒了幾個喪屍，接著倒退轉向快速的衝了出去，同時JJ也在其他人都上了車之後，轉動了方向盤直接將喪屍們碾壓至車底後追了上去，吉普車的車輪在這道路上劃出了四道紅黑的血輪後便快速離開，只留下後方試圖追逐的喪屍在路面奔跑著。

這樣的景象他們不只看過一次，而是每一次逃生時都會見到的，而這個將會一直持續下去，誰也不知道是否會有完結的一天。


	17. Chapter 17

搜刮完滿滿的物資之後，兩輛車開出了一小段距離，在一處偏僻沒什麼人煙的公路上，在後方的JJ對著前方的契萊斯帝諾閃了閃大燈，他知道契萊斯帝諾在開車時都會注意著他們的動向，所以便用這種方式叫喚著對方，果不其然在沒有多久之後，契萊斯帝諾打了右向的方向燈，接著緩慢的減少了車速後便停在了路邊。  
寂寥的公路上連路邊的黃土都長不出什麼草來，冰冷的氣候好似要把周圍都給冰凍了起來，雖然天氣寒冷，不過造成公路孤寂的主因卻是因為這一片貧瘠的土地，即使在夏日也只能長的出一片細細的雜草而已。  
在這片灰白的天空與荒涼之下，契萊斯帝諾率先打開了車門下了車，隨後披集、勇利還有維克多也一同跟了下來，而JJ跟其他人也同時下了車，只有伊莎貝拉搖下車窗坐在車內聽著他們的對話。  
「怎麼了嗎？」契萊斯帝諾問著，隨後JJ身旁的克里斯便從手裡拿出了幾份地圖塞到了他們的手裡。  
「這附近有個加油站，我們可以先繞過去補充汽油，在過去還有商場可以搜刮物資，也許我們應該一路這麼的過去。」JJ邊說邊指著地圖上的地標。  
「也許可以去一趟，只是我們今天體力耗損太多，也不知道能跑完這麼多地方嗎？」維克多若有所思的說著，雖然對他們來說必須趕緊補充好物資然後去尋找新的基地，這樣就有一線希望可以替莉莉雅找到醫生，但是也不能為此把所有的人都暴露在危險之中。  
「你說的沒錯，但是越拖一天就越是…」  
就在JJ話還沒說完時，尤里便打斷他說著，「來不急的話有些地方就明天再去吧。」  
瞬間JJ露出有些不可思議的表情看著尤里，在這所有人當中明明尤里最著急的才對，然而他卻說出這種話來，不免讓JJ覺得有些不可思議，也許是察覺到JJ的訝異，尤里罕見的解釋了起來。  
「莉莉雅不會喜歡這樣的。」尤里淡淡的說著，即便他只有簡短的說上一句但是其他人也就明白了，以莉莉雅的個性來說，她肯定不喜歡別人為她做出這麼冒險的事情來。  
「莉莉雅的確是不會喜歡。」坐在汽車裡的伊莎貝拉也開口說道，當她一這麼說後JJ立刻像是吞了雞蛋樣說出話來，這還是他第一次遇到伊莎貝拉跟自己意見相左的時候。  
連自己的未婚妻都這麼認同了，最後JJ只能張了張嘴無聲的表示贊同，先照著這個目標前進，如果情況允許的在跑完所有的地點。  
這一次他們沒有遇上什麼腥風血雨，解決掉加油站週邊小貓兩三隻的喪屍們後，他們輪流著把車內的油給加滿後，還從倉庫裡翻出了幾個油桶，在灌滿了油以後各自帶回了自己的車上。

雖然到這時還有很多的時間，但是就如同維克多所說的，他們每個人的體力都消耗了太多，也因此他們最後決定在路上會經過的小鎮裡，找了一間看起來比較完善的屋子裡進去休息，然而在那棟屋前的盆栽以及腳踏墊底下卻沒有發現任何類似鑰匙的蹤跡，那棟屋子的大門還鎖的很緊，如果沒有鑰匙的話他們只能強行破壞進入，比起鎖不上門的屋子他們更傾向大門完好的樓房，就他們打算放棄尋找下一棟房子時，伊莎貝拉突然指了指院子圍籬旁的小信箱說道。  
「那個裡面呢？」  
「鑰匙藏在那裡面也太危險了吧。」披集有些不理解的說著。  
「最危險的地方就是最安全的地方。」伊莎貝拉沉穩的說道跟從前剛逃生出來時的樣子是相差甚遠。  
「信箱里的信太多了，好像是故意的…」這時維克多像是喃喃自語的說著。  
「找找看就知道了，對我JJ來說找一串鑰匙不是什麼很難的事情。」JJ笑著說完便一個箭步衝到了信箱面前，把信箱蓋打開了之後就開始翻找起裡面的信封。  
「也許根本就沒有所謂的備份鑰匙呢？」看著找得很認真的JJ，勇利終於忍不住小小聲的對著維克多問著。  
「也是有這種可能，我們等JJ找完了就知道有沒有備份鑰匙了。」維克多壞心的笑了一下，眼睛也因為這個笑容而有些彎彎的。  
「你是故意的？」  
這時候勇利才明白，維克多是故意引JJ去做這份差事，以JJ的個性來說肯定會第一個衝去翻找，更別提這還是伊莎貝拉提出來的意見。  
終於在一陣翻找之下，JJ從信箱裡拿出了一封全白什麼都沒有寫上的信封袋，在那上面卻有著不少的摺痕和些許的指印，這說明了這信封常常被人給拿出來使用，在看到那個信封時，JJ便了然於心的捏了捏信封袋底部，在感覺到一把鑰匙的形狀後，他便開開心心的走了回來。  
「裡面大多是陳年的廣告信，只有這一封不是，所以鑰匙就是藏在這裡面。」JJ一臉驕傲的說著，像是個名偵探在做什麼偉大的推裡一樣，對於他驕傲的像是翹著尾巴的孔雀模樣，其他人露出一臉不想搭理的模樣，只有伊莎貝拉窩在了他的懷裡不斷說著JJ很厲害之類的話語逗得他開心。  
也許真正厲害的人是伊莎貝拉也說不一定，這時其他人忍不住這麼想著，她總是能把JJ拿捏得恰到好處，但是又不是那種純粹只會撒嬌依靠男人的女性，在2016年的大獎賽決賽時她就證明過這一點，當她在JJ失去了自信時所開口唱起來的歌，讓JJ逐漸冷靜下來並且展現了超常發揮的表現，以至於讓他沒有與獎台擦身而過，不過感嘆歸感嘆對於這兩人公然放閃的行為，其他人也只想當作沒有看見一般，尤其是尤里還忍不住白了JJ一眼後，從他手裡直接的抽走了信封紙袋。  
「尤里，你就是在忌妒我！」當尤里抽走信封袋時，JJ忍不住發出了聲音暴怒著。  
「你就儘管講，如果你不怕把喪屍都引過來的話。」尤里一臉不耐煩的看了JJ一眼後，便直接的走到了大門口，把鑰匙拿出來以後就塞進了孔內轉動起大門的手把。

當大門被尤里一轉打開之後，一股厚重的霉味跟著飄散了出來，嗆得最前頭的尤里忍不住咳了幾下，在這空氣中有一股沒有人煙的潮濕味道，安靜到連一根針掉落都聽得見，而屋子裡的窗簾還都好好的拉上遮去了陽光，這讓室內顯得一片陰暗。  
他們從後背包裡拿起了手電筒後便往屋子裡仔細的照了照，雖然這屋子一直是保持沒有人並且鎖著的狀態，但是小心謹慎這兩字已經刻在了他們的骨子裡，有太多的意外是發生在輕忽的大意上，也因此即便屋子看起來久未人住並且也鎖的嚴實，看起來就像是完全沒有喪屍會在裡頭的可能，但是他們還是小心的用手電筒往裡面檢查了一便。  
在這段日子裡，他們闖過了無數的房屋，感受過無數個家庭的過去，各式各樣複雜的情緒在他們心裡滋長著，尤其是在他們慢慢的失去了些什麼之後，他們也會忍不住想著，這些屋子裡的主人在過去會做些什麼？是不是會有人圍著圍裙在廚房裡做著晚餐，然後沙發上還有抱著布偶的小孩在伸長脖子等著，各種場景的想像與他們溫暖的過去重疊，就像是尤里還能記得莉莉雅待在廚房裡的樣子，那是他第一次發覺原來煮飯也可以很優雅，而雅可夫通常就坐在餐桌前翻著手上的報紙，他們儼然成為一個溫馨的家。  
搖了搖頭，尤里把這些影像從腦海裡移開，他可以想念、懷念並且想辦法替莉莉雅尋找一片生機，但是絕對不能因此而軟弱，他還有必須要回去的地方跟見的人。  
在那白雪靄靄的城市，街上還覆蓋著薄薄的殘雪，每一口氣都會化作雲霧般繚繞進空氣裡頭，他記得握著自己的手略帶點粗糙可是卻很溫暖，平靜的力道讓他感到安心，我只要有爺爺在就好，那是年幼的他所說的話，但是現在爺爺還好嗎？這是尤里另一個害怕去想的問題。  
有太多的事情在他們大腦裡堆積，慢慢的成為了了一個又一個的牽掛，不過這同時也是他們向前走的動力，在確認屋子是安全之後，他們便在這裡落腳，雖然沒有電、沒有熱水也沒有火爐，室內只有一片的冰冷，但是床鋪上的柔軟多少帶給了他們一點慰藉，在簡單的吃過並且洗漱之後，他們攤開了今天搜括回來的地圖，開始思考著接下來的路線。  
根據他們之前的推測，大部分為民眾所建立起來的撤退基地還存在的可能性比較高，而他們又不能離底特律太遠，莉莉雅跟雅可夫還在牧場裡等著他們，在一陣討論之後，他們決定先找到底特律還在運轉倖存者基地在說。  
他們決定順著白天說的路線先去賣場補充物資，然後在一路趕往到底特律，說不準還能讓去幾個地點查探著，當他們決定回到底特律後，那個心情早以跟當初離開時不太一樣了。

經過了一晚的休息，在隔天當太陽在屋外灑上了滿地的陽光，屋內卻是一點光亮都沒有，還好牆面上的掛鐘還盡責的走著，要不然連天亮了他們也不好查覺。  
在快速的整妥當之後他們離開了屋子並且鎖上了大門，將鑰匙再度放回信封裡塞進了郵箱之中，離去前他們看了一眼緊閉大門的屋子，誰也不知道誰在想些什麼，隨後迅速的上了車離開了這個小鎮。  
這一路上他們安靜沉默的沒有說些什麼，像是有種疲憊在身體裡蔓延，他們總是這樣，用玩笑與輕鬆的語氣來包裹這些沉重，但是卻又在力竭時恢復了這片沉默，週而復始的也許他們都還不夠堅強。  
當車子按照路線首先經過另一個小巧的城鎮時，路旁的一個小店突然的吸走了契萊斯蒂諾的目光，這讓他猛然的踩上了剎車，驚的後面的吉普車也發出了尖銳的剎車聲，在受到了這股作用力的影響，披集在往前傾的力道下差點讓他大腦給撞在了擋風玻璃上頭。  
「怎麼回事？怎麼突然剎車了？」披集有些茫然的問著，在他轉頭的瞬間只見契萊斯蒂諾露出了一個陽光般的笑容，指了指他自己那側的車窗笑著。  
「你看看這是什麼？」  
順著契萊斯蒂諾指的方向看去，只看見了一個槍枝販售的專門店出現在角落，整個商家看起來完好無缺，幾乎沒有什麼被破壞的痕跡，而顯然這樣的一個動作也讓後頭的吉普車發現了他們的意圖，JJ也閃了閃左邊的方向燈示意著自己的明白。  
「槍店！之前不是沒時間找就是都被人搜刮過了，完整的店面還是第一次看到。」披集在說這句話時眼神都整個都發亮了起來，這一路上他們的子彈耗損量太大了，之前搜刮回來的都沒剩下多少，在加上JJ的休旅車翻覆時直接丟失了一半，這讓他們的處境更加的艱難。  
不等契萊斯蒂諾開口問著，勇利跟維克多早早將手上的槍枝都補上了子彈，也把後背包幾乎清空只留下必要的物品而已，簡直一副迫不及待要下車搜刮的樣子。  
於是一行人也不拖著，迅速的下了車，只留下受傷的伊莎貝拉一人留守在車上，也許真的是霉運到頭開始走好運了，在這個偏僻的小鎮裡也不怎麼有人煙經過，要不是拿到了那份詳細地圖後發現，還可以從這裡繞去商場再去底特律，不然連契萊斯蒂諾也不知道還有這麼一條可以走，就算他在底特律長住了這麼久的時間，周邊的環境也都很熟了，但是他了解的也只是大部分的交通要道，像這種的偏鄉小路他不知道的也很多。  
以這裡遊蕩的喪屍數量很稀少來判斷，與其說是病毒在這裡引發災難，倒不如說是當地人撤退之後，周邊的喪屍一路湊巧晃過來的，以至於這整個小鎮還保存的很完整，家家戶戶的門窗幾乎都還是緊閉，就像是有計畫性的撤退一般。  
在解決掉馬路上為數不多的喪屍之後，契萊斯帝諾先是拿起了手槍用槍托把一扇窗戶給整個敲破之後，在小心翼翼的將窗台上僅剩的玻璃碎片給敲掉，接著他將自己的外套鋪在了窗台上，讓尤里可以直接的從這個窗戶給給鑽了進去。  
由於這窗子很小的關係，也只有尤里才有辦法鑽的進去，所以當他一人跳進店裡時，有些謹慎的亮起了手電筒朝著店裡的四周照了一下，在確認沒有什麼危險之後，他才從內部將大門給打了開來。  
這時他們像是得到了聖誕節禮物的小孩，每個人的眼睛瞪得發亮，然後迅速走進店裡從玻璃櫃跟層架上搜刮著適合自己的武器後，在一排一排的把子彈給掃進了後背包裡頭。  
這一場的搜刮十分的順利並且豐收，一直到包包都塞滿放不下以後，他們仍不斷的把店裡能用的上的東西一股腦的往車子裡頭搬，似乎是恨不得把整間店都給般光似的。  
他們甚至還在店裡找到了一組無線電，恰巧在JJ開著的那台吉普車上也裝著一台鑲嵌式的，在這台車上可以感受到原主是如何用心在這些加裝的設備，雖然不知道他加裝這些設備的原因是什麼，不過這倒是給他們帶來了許多的方便。  
於是契萊斯帝諾便把另一台無線電搬進了自己的車上之後，他跟JJ兩人就開始調整著無線電的頻率，最後在彼此的喇叭裡傳來了對方的嗓音之後，契萊斯帝諾跟JJ終於露出了勝利般的笑容。  
「有了這個我們連絡就很方便了。」契萊斯帝諾高興到整個眉毛都笑的彎彎的。  
「終於不用看方向燈來打啞謎了。」同時披集也笑著說道，雖然目前為止他們都可以從對方的狀態猜出彼此的意圖，但那也是截至目前為止他們沒有什麼複雜的事情要通知對方的，如果遇上複雜一點的事情，難免就有無法依靠燈光以及狀態來辨別的，也因此這台無線電可以說是他們最大的收穫之一。  
在把這些都搜刮回來的整理好之後，他們這才有些不捨的回到了車上繼續著他們的旅程，在車子逐漸遠離這個小鎮時，勇利像是有些捨不得的回頭看了一眼，這個安靜的村莊在這世道倒像是個理想的桃花源。  
即使心裡有些感嘆，勇利最後也只是看了幾眼後就安靜的坐在了車裡，似乎是將心裡的一些眷戀跟嚮往也都留在了這後頭，他們現在需要的不只是安逸，而是還有更重要的事情要做。

在車子繼續往前開後，中途難得的換了人駕駛，過去由於契萊斯蒂諾開車的技術很好，而且他也是最熟悉路線的人，所以一直以來他們這台都由他來開車，雖然開車不用耗費太大的體力，不過精神上的疲憊也不小，然而這些日子以來契萊斯蒂諾卻從沒有抱怨過什麼，甚至一路上堅持著自己開著車直到了現在，如今他們手上有了詳細的地圖之後，契萊斯蒂諾終於被維克多他們趕到了後坐，前方改由維克多駕駛著，而勇利就坐在副駕上頭。  
也許是長期保持高強度的專注力，這讓契萊斯蒂諾坐在後坐沒多久就開始打起盹來，沒有多久他就閉上了眼睛睡著了，勻稱的呼吸聲跟起伏的胸口倒也像是一種催眠，坐在他旁邊的披集也像是被感染一般，接著倒在他的肩頭上睡著了。  
也許對他們來說，車上才是最安全的地方，導致他們罕見的睡得很熟，這讓維克多跟勇利相互看了一眼後笑了一下，然後輕輕的對彼此噓了一聲就不再說話，這時車窗外的陽光透著一點點溫暖的味道，就這樣曬著一股暖氣，靜謐的美好總是會讓人產生了一種錯覺，好像他們只是出來郊遊的，如果不是還得閃過一些在路上遊蕩的喪屍那麼就更像了。  
不過美好歸美好，他們不會因此而輕鬆大意，一直到車子開進了另一個熱鬧一點的城鎮裡，在不得不閃過群聚的喪屍下甚至發生了些許擦撞，這讓坐在後坐的契萊斯蒂諾跟披集因為一陣顛簸而睜開了眼睛。  
剛睡醒的披集揉了揉眼睛，還帶出了一點血絲，睡眼惺忪的模樣像極了小倉鼠，這讓契萊斯蒂諾伸了伸懶腰，笑著揉了他的頭髮一把。  
「我們到哪裡了？」剛睡醒的契萊斯蒂諾還帶點低啞的嗓音，聽起來格外的迷人。  
「已經到城鎮的外圍，在往裡面開一點就要到賣場了。」維克多淡淡的說著，邊閃躲著從前方撲過來的喪屍，這時後照鏡擦著對方的身體閃了過去，發出了一聲咖機的撞擊聲。  
「小心點後照鏡。」契萊斯蒂諾靠在車窗上看去，只見那被撞到的後照鏡有些岌岌可危。  
「找個時間有適合的車我們得換一台，這台車板金都凹了好幾塊。」維克多淡淡的說著，這台車從他們逃生開始就一路跟著他們，這讓他有些感嘆的摸了一把車子的內裝，而契萊斯蒂諾看起來比他更加捨不得的樣子，但是再怎麼捨也沒有比自我的安全重要，這台傷痕纍纍的轎車也不知道能夠承受多少次的攻擊，與其在某次喪屍圍剿下在路邊拋錨，還不如提早把車給換掉，如果能再來一台像JJ那種的吉普車的話就更好了，只不過這也只是想想而已。  
當他們順利得抵達了商場之後，由於這裡的喪屍比較多，JJ便不好只把伊莎貝拉一人給留在車上，還好他們的目標只有位於地下一樓的超市而已，於是其他人便再度清空了後背包，只裝一些了子彈跟必要的用具就直接下了車。  
目睹著同伴離去的背影，JJ有總說不清的愧疚感，雖然他們其他人總對著他說不需要介意，但是看著他們的身影消失在充滿喪屍的商場裡，JJ並沒有辦法不去在意，在這時的伊莎貝拉也只能緊緊握住了JJ的手一起等待著，她知道JJ跟大家都是為了她，所以至少這份愧疚應該由她自己來承擔才對，而等待的時間總是是漫長的，這也是這一兩天以來他們最深刻的感想。

進到了商場以後裡面並沒有他們想像中的險惡，除了一樓因為聚集著大量的喪屍有些難纏之外，當他們利用逃生通道順利的跑到了地下一樓後，在把厚重的安全鐵門給關上，只聽見強烈的撞擊聲不斷的從門後傳來，憑藉肉體的碰撞這道鐵門是撞不開的，雖然那是個只要按下手把然後往下轉就可以推開的簡單設計，但是對於不存在於智慧的喪屍來說怎麼樣都不可能打得開。  
於是他們便放心的走到了通道然後拐到了超市的入口，由於在爆發的當下多數人都是想往著一樓的方向逃生，所以留在地下一樓變成喪屍的人並不多，不過這並不代表其他上面的喪屍不會從其他的內部的樓梯通道下來，為了避免發出太大的動靜引來其他樓層的喪屍，他們在手槍上裝上了消音器，而這還得感謝槍支販賣店裡的搜刮，他們一邊擊斃著這些喪屍一邊搜刮著物資，很快的七個人的後背包都裝得很滿，在加上之前在服務中心也已經搜刮了一次，這些物資大概夠他們生活上好一陣子。  
在搜刮完必須的物資之後，他們也不戀戰並不打算跟這些喪屍們繼續纏鬥下去，緊接一個快速衝刺狂奔上了一樓，手上的子彈從來沒有停止過，有好幾次當那黃澄澄染滿血汙的牙口擦過了維克多的短髮時，勇利都能聽見自己心臟快速跳動的聲音，有的時候他總覺得，再這麼多來個幾次停止的便是自己的心臟了。  
但即便擔心著他也不能多說些什麼，因為同樣的勇利也知道，當那些指尖差點劃破他的皮膚時，維克多也在倒抽了一口氣，眉頭又更皺了一些，雖然他總是覺得他們應該要互相習慣對方在戰鬥時所遭遇的危險，但是轉念一想他們大概永遠也習慣不了了。  
所以他們只能盡量的不去想然後克制著自己，避免讓自己手上的動作停頓下來，也只能想辦法減少去做些會讓對方擔心自己的行為。  
他們只能這麼做然後趕緊從一樓商場的大門裡逃了出去，當冰冷的風迎面撲過來的時候，這流動的空氣似乎帶給了他們一點點的生命，讓他們更加的奮力衝向了自己車的方向。  
當其他人都上了車關上車門時，JJ終於感覺自己冰冷沉下的心開始重新跳動，他的大腦也在這一刻開始高速運轉，他猛踩著油門打了方向盤把追過來的喪屍都給碾壓進車底，而這也引起了一陣顛簸，不過誰也不會在意著。  
在車子開離了商場之後他們兩台車照著地圖的指示來到了底特律，甚至在天黑以前還繞去了好幾個撤退地點查看，然而不是連建立起來的模樣都沒有，就是撐了不久後成為殘破的樣子，再不然像是又撤退到別的地方模樣，至於撤退到哪裡，他們一點線鎖也沒找到。  
最後在天即將要黑時他們臨時找了個小屋，在這棟樓房的小院車庫裡屋主還停了一輛老舊的轎車，從車庫大小跟痕跡看來，本來旁邊應該還停著另一輛車才對，不過目前看來事發當下他們應該是開走了，只留下這台看起來比較老舊的轎車，雖然車子看起來有些年限，不過整體來說保養的很好，而且性能上也很不錯的一台車款，於是在這當下契萊斯帝諾他們便決定著，如果找得著鑰匙的話要馬上換上了這輛轎車。  
所以當他們在大門口底下的腳踏墊下找出了大門鑰匙之後，推動了大門進到屋內時，玄關上的牆壁掛著小巧可愛的掛勾，在那掛鉤上就掛著好幾串的鑰匙時，也許外面那台車的鑰匙也會在這裡，這讓他們忍不住的勾起了嘴角笑著，看來幸運女神終於開始眷顧著他們。

話雖如此他們始終沒有忘記著，在這末世裡光憑好運是沒有辦法生存下去的。


	18. Chapter 18

隔日當契萊斯諾他們將原來車上的東西搬到另一台車上時，一點點不捨的情緒透了出來，他摸了摸那些凹陷的板金，然後輕輕的嘆了一口氣，似乎是在感嘆著什麼，這一路以來這台車也陪著他們走過了許多路，但是終究有走到盡頭的時候，再怎麼不捨也沒有比他們的安全來得重要，所以最後他們開著車庫裡的另一輛車離開。  
在離開了這座小鎮之後，他們去了好幾個可能會建立起倖存者基地的地方，然而只有濃厚的失望一直在繚繞，也許他們應該離開底特律去搜索其他的地方才對，但是如果去了太遠，到時候要接莉莉雅他們時又該怎麼辦？  
所以他們又花了好幾天搜索著底特律，就在他們幾乎要放棄離開時，在一個軍事基地裡他們終於找到了一個建立起來的倖存者基地，然而這卻不是由政府組織建立起來的，似乎是由幾個集團公司在逃難時發現了這個幾乎空掉的基地，據說當他們來到這裡時還佈滿了彈痕，營區裡還有喪屍在遊蕩，不過他們的人數也不算少，所以他們決議先封鎖了基地對外的出入口，然後花費了兩天的時間把裡頭的喪屍都給清空了以後，這才把這個基地給建立了起來，然而這一戰也讓他們損失了五分之一的人口，本來有兩百多位的人員瞬間少去了四十幾位，至於這些集團是怎麼聯合起來的，就沒有人知道了。  
在勇利他們找到這個基地時，還因為誤會跟基地裡的人發生了衝突，如果不是因為他們的武力質不低對方也想攏絡他們的話，也許他們的腦袋早就不保了，寧可錯殺一千也不可放過一個便是這個基地的信念，在加上當時伊莎貝拉的腳上還纏著繃帶，更讓他們產生了誤會。  
最一開始維克多他們遇到基地外邊巡守的人員時，還特地停下了車，甚至為了表達自己的友好，他們每個人還舉著雙手緩慢的走向對方，然而伊莎貝拉腳上的繃帶讓他們產生了高度的緊張，畢竟傷口感染後到病發變異成喪屍，有些人並不是馬上就會發作的，在基地裡面只要混入一個受到感染的人，毀滅很可能也只是瞬間的事情，關於這一點的體認勇利他們有過深刻的體驗。  
然而就在他們想要做解釋時，不知道是誰太過於緊張而手指壓了一下，子彈瞬間擊發，要不是因為JJ的警覺性夠好，當下就抓著伊莎貝拉往地上一撲，子彈剛好擦著他的臉頰帶出了一道血痕，這讓JJ罕見的罵出了一句粗口出來。  
在這變故發生的瞬間他們其他人的臉色也變得很難看，同時對方也因為這一槍而愣了幾秒，而維克多就趁著這個短暫的片刻立馬就衝了上去，他先是腿上一踹直接踢倒了離他最近的男人，然後腰間的匕首一抽一個轉身，用力的劃破了他右側傢伙的手腕，在對方因為疼痛而鬆手的瞬間他也搶過了那把機關槍，同時勇利也同樣的沒有閒著，他配合著維克多的動作衝了上前，一個側身閃躲過一枚挨著自己的子彈後，他快速來到了對方面前，速度快到讓對方不禁向後退了好幾步，就在對方穩住了槍口準備開上第二槍時，他的手早就抓住了機關槍的槍口，也不顧槍口還有些發燙，他奮力的往上一抬另一發子彈就這樣沒入在空中。  
隨後他的身子一側，整個手伸到了對方的肩上，接著狠狠的一刺把匕首給扎了進去，一聲慘叫聲劃開了序幕，隨後輕鬆的將對方鬆開的機關槍囊括進自己的手裡，同時他們其它人的動作也很快，尤里他們也各自撂倒了離他們最近的傢伙，然而對方人數比他們多上許多，連武器也明顯比他們高上一個檔次，在剛才下車時為了表示友好的態度，他們可是連槍枝都沒有帶下來。  
就在此時一名隊員舉著槍朝著伊莎貝拉的腦袋想要開槍時，JJ只能奮力的將伊莎貝拉給護在了自己的懷中，半個胸膛跟雙手緊緊的摀住了伊莎貝拉的腦袋，只能聽見伊莎貝拉悶在懷裡尖叫著讓JJ不要管她，死亡的恐懼已經深刻的埋進了彼此的骨子裡頭。  
「我勸你們最好把槍放下。」在對方開槍以前，維克多冷冷的說著，那語氣冰冷的像是冰刃一般刮著，不知道在什麼時候維克多早就繞到了領隊的身後，手裡的槍毫不猶豫的抵在了他的腦袋上，死亡威脅的氣味十分濃厚。  
這時的勇利喘了一口氣站在了維克多的身邊，他的腳才剛從某個人的大腦上移開，顯然是直接的把人給踩暈了過去，他舉起了手裡的機關槍對著其他人瞄準著，然而此刻他的呼吸還有些顫抖，這是因為剛才那人的槍可是抵在維克多的腦袋上，那時的情景所造成的衝擊不小，雖然現在這傢伙已經倒在他的腳下昏迷，但是那股憤怒和恐懼卻不是這麼輕易就可以消散的。  
「你們最好聽他的話做，不然我們在這裡兩敗俱傷也不是你們所樂見的。」罕見的勇利開口威脅著，一向有禮溫和的日本男兒這下可是澈底的被激怒了。  
「我們的誠意十足，連槍都沒帶上，如果你們對我們有任何懷疑，我們可以後退不去基地裡打擾你們，但是你們二話不說直接一槍就開過來不覺得很沒有格調嗎？再說伊莎貝拉身上的還只是車禍所造成的撕裂傷。」契萊斯帝諾的表情從來沒有如此的嚴肅，雖然他的嘴角仍是勾起了一個弧度，但是沒有人會認為這個笑容是友好的微笑。

「這點我跟你們道歉，是我們的人太緊張而唐突了，你們的身手很漂亮，如果可以的話我們很樂意你們加入成為我們的一員，前提是那個女人真要如你們所說的只是撕裂傷而已。」領隊的說道，就算他被維克多指著腦袋，他的臉上卻沒有一絲的恐懼，就像是早就將生死置之事外的人。  
而倒臥在地面上被JJ護著的伊莎貝拉還在顫抖著掉著眼淚，剛才那槍對在JJ頭上的畫面太過鮮明恐懼，讓她無法制止的顫抖著，她的雙手忍不住伸了出來然後扣在了JJ的頭上，像是害怕著有誰會突然的在他腦袋上開上一槍似的。  
「我沒事，伊莎貝拉，不用害怕，我沒事。」一聲一聲的安慰著自己懷裡的未婚妻，JJ忍不住張大眼瞪著那個說話的傢伙，一句道歉就想了事，剛才要不是他動作快的話，伊莎貝拉早就成為地上冷冰冰的屍體了。  
面對著JJ憤怒的眼神，對方顯然也不是很在意，只是悠悠的再度開口的說著，「就像你們說的我們也不想兩敗俱傷，但是你們也不能讓我們接受一個帶傷的女人，除非你們能證明她的傷跟喪屍沒有關係，不然就算是死嗑在這裡，我們也比你們佔優勢。」男人剛說完之後，維克多跟勇利就感覺到自己的胸口逐漸冰了下來，他們都很清楚他說的是事實。  
「你想讓我怎麼證明？」維克多冰冷的說著，一字一句咬得十分用力。  
「先讓我看看她的傷口。」  
在對方說完這句話時，JJ已經把伊莎貝拉給扶了起來，然而在他們才剛站穩腳步時，JJ便一臉殺氣騰騰的往前踏了一步，還好立即感覺到不對的伊莎貝拉猛然的抱住了JJ的手臂，邊帶著哭泣的嗓音喊著。  
「不可以，JJ！」她知道JJ想要做什麼，她不能讓他去做，一旦真的做了這場傷亡肯定就避免不了。  
看著緊緊抱著自己手臂不肯撒手的伊莎貝拉，臉上還滿是淚痕的樣子，這讓JJ只能憤怒的喊了一聲後便放棄往前的動作，在這時離JJ他們最近的克里斯則是朝著維克多看了一眼，當他們視線交會後他又看了伊莎貝拉一眼，接著維克多點了點頭，克里斯這才緩慢的上前對著伊莎貝拉跟JJ說道。  
「我來幫伊莎貝拉解開繃帶吧。」  
當克里斯說出這句話時，JJ的身體緊繃到了幾點，緊咬的牙齒甚至發出了幾聲咖嘰聲，握緊的拳頭緊縮，極度憤努的情緒滋長，然而JJ最終是沒有說些什麼，也沒有再繼續往前一步，看著JJ雖然極度憤怒但是沒有在進一步動作之後，伊莎貝拉這才吐了一口氣然後緊了緊她懷裡的手臂說著，「麻煩…你了，克里斯。」  
伊莎貝拉的語氣還有些顫抖，恐懼自責全都交雜在一起，但最後她停止了眼淚，強逼自己穩住了情緒。  
在得到伊莎貝拉的允許後，克里斯這才蹲下了身子，然而剛才的那一陣騷動早就讓伊莎貝拉脆弱的傷口噴出了鮮血，繃帶上滿滿都是血跡，在沒有人有醫療人員的幫忙下，那看似應該要縫紉的傷口僅僅只是是用透氣膠帶固定著，然後在纏上繃帶而以，沒有經過縫合的傷口不會輕易的癒合，在加上剛才猛然滾地時導致整個傷口又裂了開來。  
雖然撕裂的傷口也不算太整齊，但是跟啃咬的傷口還是有著極大的差異，在加上不斷冒出的血液是鮮豔的紅色，白皙的小腿上也沒有任何的青筋浮起，傷口裡更沒有紅黑般的爛肉。  
「看起來的確不像是喪屍造成的，是我們的失誤，如果你們願意的話我帶你們去基地裡面，裡面有醫生跟護理人員，我會請他們過來幫忙處理這個傷口，不過包含我們在內所有的人進去基地以前都還要進行檢察，我們自己也不例外。」男人說得輕鬆，好似剛才的衝突並不存在似的，然而維克多卻沒有因此而鬆下了防線，他的槍依然抵著對方的後腦勺，冰冷的氣息依舊散發著。  
「我們要怎麼相信你們？說不定你是要把我們引進去滅口的也說不定。」  
「只要那位小姐檢查的結果真的跟你們說的一樣是車禍造成的，沒有任何病毒的感染就沒有問題，但是如果是被感染的話，一旦被查到就直接擊斃，只要你們說的是實話，基地裡很歡迎你們這樣的人才。」  
對於男人的話，他們仍是有些懷疑的盯著對方瞧，然而那張情緒沒有太多起伏的臉上卻是一點端倪都看不出來，也許是自知他們開頭的裡虧，又或許是要像維克多他們證明自己所言不假，男人再度開口說著。  
「你們都把槍放下。」  
在他對自己的隊員說出這句時，他們有些不解的相互看著彼此帶著些許的不確定，似乎覺得這並不是一個很好的主意。  
「讓你們把槍放下是聽不懂嗎？」當男人在一次冰冷嚴厲的說著時，他們這才趕緊的放下了手中的槍隻。  
「這樣夠顯現我的誠意吧。」男人一點也不畏懼著說道，像是一點也不介意抵在他腦袋上的槍，甚至他還能轉過頭去對著維克多說話，也不擔心維克多會因為他轉身的舉動而開槍。  
看著眼前的這張臉，維克多小心的看向了自己的夥伴，除了JJ是一臉火大的表情外，從其他人的眼神裡他也明白，現在的他們急切的需要一個有資源的基地，所以最後維克多這才緩慢的吐出了一個好字，然後收起了手上的槍不在對準男人的腦袋。

在這陣衝突之後，雖然氣氛有些尷尬，除了JJ一臉殺氣騰騰的之外，幾個被毆打一臉瘀青的隊員也一臉面色難看，而那個被勇利給直接踩暈的人還被人背在肩上給抬了進去，當他們來到了基地的入口時，從正門那裡突出了一個像方型籠子的格柵，在格柵外每個人都得接受一個簡單的試紙測驗，在呈現陰性反應之後大門才會打開。  
為首的男人在哨站時對著一個看守的人說了幾句話，接著那人便衝忙的離開，隨後他這才對著維克多他們說，「我讓他們通報我帶新人回來了，裡面還有段距離等會我讓軍用貨車直接載我們一段，那位小姐的傷看起來並不太適合走太多路。」  
在男人說完這句話時，JJ忍不住哼了一聲，充滿了濃重的敵意，但是對方卻一點也不在乎，他只是露出了一個看似友好的笑容繼續說著。  
「我叫做勞勃‧戴維斯，叫我勞勃就可以了，請問各位怎麼稱呼。」  
「我是維克多‧尼基福羅夫。」維克多不冷不熱的說著，甚至忽略了勞勃伸過來的手，而在維克多報出了自己的名字後，其他人也才依序的講出了自己的名字，唯有JJ怎麼樣都不想開口說話，最後還是由伊莎貝拉開口報出了兩個人的名子。  
在這簡短的介紹之後，兩台軍用的貨車便開了過來，寬敞的車斗可以容納許多人，雖然沒有座位可以坐，不過在這種時候他們也不想分散開來，所以這種車斗型的車反而對他們來說比較剛好。  
小心翼翼的，JJ撐著受傷的伊莎貝拉上車，而早他們一步先上去的維克多跟勇利則是細心的把伊莎貝拉給扶上來之後，JJ在快速的跳了上去，然後扶著伊莎貝拉坐到了角落邊，雖然JJ可以理解這麼做對他們才是最好的選擇，但是一股窩火的情緒就是散不了，以至於他沒有辦法給基地裡的人有什麼好臉色。  
雖然對勇利來說也是差不多，剛才他們把槍對著維克多大腦的畫面他可是無法忘懷，只不過比起JJ他的個性內斂了一些，以至於那股濃重的排斥感沒有那麼明顯而已，當所有的人都上了貨車的車斗時，勞勃輕輕的敲了一下前座的車窗玻璃，接著引擎發動兩台貨車依序出發，其中另一輛的車上還能看見坐上了被他們打傷的隊員們，為了避免雙方再起衝突，勞勃這才特意分成了兩車。  
車子往前開出了一小段路，其實也才五六分鐘的距離，不過走路的話可能就得走上二十分鐘，越往裡面去裡頭的建築蓋的比較密，其中多數是簡陋水泥所搭建的，在這樣的區域已經不方便車子進入，於是他們到達這裡時便改用走路的。  
在伊莎貝拉走上了一小段之後，即便她很努力得忍著，而JJ也盡量的攙著她另一半的重量，但是走路時的動作難免會動到傷口，裂開的部份還在刺痛著，在地上打滾時還沾染上的汙泥更是刺得傷口疼的厲害，在察覺到伊莎貝拉走了兩步路就開始狂冒冷汗後，JJ二話不說的直接把伊莎貝拉給打橫給抱到了懷裡。  
「你還真是個溫柔的男人，醫院往前走不用十分鐘就到了。」看著JJ的舉動，勞勃有些打趣的說著，然而JJ卻是沒有要搭裡他的意思，反而是尤里在他的話與裡抓到了些許的關鍵字。  
「你們這裡有醫院？」  
「不算是正規的醫院，不過有簡單的醫療設備，而我們的收留的居民裡洽且有醫護人員，就讓他們在醫療的大樓成立個醫院，當然比不上以前的醫院，但是我敢說在這世道裡很少會有比我們完善的地方了。」  
這話聽來尤里的眼神都亮了，雖然這裡不是政府相關機構成立的，也不知道是打哪來的組織建立起來的，但是有醫療資源的話那麼莉莉雅就有機會了，從他們分別之後也過了好多天，一直以來他都擔心的不敢多想，如今終於找到了一個可以醫治的地方，怎麼樣他都想趕快把莉莉雅給帶過來。  
「怎麼你們外面還有同伴受傷嗎？」看著尤里的反應勞勃忍不住的開口問道，對於勞勃的提問，維克多不免皺了一下眉頭，簡單的一句話表情就可以推測出來資訊，這傢伙敏銳的很可怕，這不得不讓他有些堤防。  
「感冒，也許引發了肺炎，一般的感冒藥效用不大，我們才想說出來幫她尋找可以治療的地方。」維克多有些畢重就輕的說著，雖然他們在那時並不覺得莉莉雅只是單純的感冒，但是在他們還沒完全弄清這個地方前，他也不想說得太清楚，反正感冒引起肺炎在沒有醫院可以治療的情況下，的確也是一件十分嚴重的問題。  
「如果是這樣我們這裡有專門的醫生可以處裡，等上頭確認你們沒問題之後就可以帶你們的同伴過來，但是如果你們是懷著其他的心思，可就別怪我沒有事先提醒過你們了。」  
「你想多了。」維克多淡淡的說道，並不打算繼續搭裡勞勃的話，而勞勃也在他們身上感上到一股很明確的排斥感後便不再繼續說著。  
當勞勃帶他們到了所謂的醫院時，在入口處就有著小姐在做登記接待，由於維克多他們並不算是基地裡的正式成員，在填寫資料時勞勃也一併把自己寫成了擔保人，趁這個時候勞勃也對著維克多他們說了些關於醫院的規矩以及規定，這讓他們澈底的感受到了，在這個基地裡面唯有實力才能說話，相較之下他們有些懷念研所裡大家互相幫忙的氛圍。  
由於他們的情況特殊，在他們進到醫院裡沒多久，就有個服務人員領著他們到了診間，在診療室裡醫生替伊莎貝拉打了幾針預防感染的，接著打上麻藥之後把傷口給縫合了起來。  
在不清楚維克多他們是否會留在這個基地的前提下，醫生還很熱心的跟他們講解之後拆線的照料，避免將來他們沒回到基地拆線就讓這縫線一直留在皮膚上，甚至在皮膚重新長出時被掩埋在其中。  
終於在最後一針縫好時，JJ忍不住長嘆了一口氣，然後揉了揉伊莎貝拉緊繃到了極點的後腦勺，剛才伊莎貝拉咬著下唇緊張擔心的樣子，讓他既心疼又難過，這不僅是第一次，她總是努力忍著不發出任何會讓JJ擔心的聲音。

在醫院處理好傷口之後，勞勃先是帶他們去申請了基地居留的身分，照裡來說在這之後他們必須隔離三天才行，但由於他們急著去接莉莉雅，於是在一番交涉之下，也許是看中了他們的武力值，上頭倒是答應今天先讓他們待在隔離房裡，明天一早送他們出去，然後等他們接到人以後在集體隔離三天。  
雖然維克多他們是能盡量早點出去是早點，但是今天這麼一折騰下來也耗掉了不少時間，現在出發即使趕到了牧場也不一定安全，所以最後協商的結果他們也接受了，隨後就乖乖的跟著勞勃去了隔離房，所謂的隔離房看起來是由一間倉庫所改建而成的，裡面隔了幾間房間，還放著薄薄的毯子跟枕頭，在角落還放了一個流動廁所，至於這個廁所是怎麼安裝進來的，眾人是一點都也不好奇，只是難免的裡面的衛生肯定不是很好，空氣中隱約飄散著一股不太新鮮的氣味。  
不過在這些日子以來的洗禮之下，這些東西倒也不是什麼難以接受的事情，更糟更慘烈的環境他們都曾經體驗過，只不過伊莎貝拉的傷口必須要小心避免感染而已，還好至少那些給他們用的毛毯還算乾淨，感覺是有定期在做更換的樣子。  
而這一天的晚上顯得格外的漫長，基地的外頭還可以聽見警衛挪動槍枝的聲音，有的時候是靴子踏在泥地上的摩擦聲，雖然隔離是規定並沒有針對性，但是被這樣看守起來的感覺不算太好，在加上有些急迫焦躁的心情，這一夜確是誰都沒有睡好，直到隔日的太陽破雲而出，金黃色的光芒從簡陋的窗邊照了進來之後，他們終於忍不住的敲了敲門口，對著外頭的警衛喊道。  
「天亮了，可以放我們出去了吧？」尤里的嗓音帶了一點沙啞，沒有睡好的關係讓他看起來有些憔悴。  
「等勞勃來之後自然會放你們出去。」透過窗子警衛朝著他們說道，眼神並不算友善，這差點激的尤里就要往門上踹了幾腳，還好是奧塔及時的抱住了他才沒有惹出了動靜。  
也好在他們並沒有等上太久，勞勃之後便帶了一男一女進倒了隔離房，他讓維克多他們分批讓他們檢查著，再一次證明身上並沒有任何被咬傷的傷口，或是其他被病毒感染的痕跡。  
在確認沒問題之後，勞勃這才領著他們走到了外側，在遠離了中心房屋集聚的區域後，一台軍用的貨車就停在路口處等著。  
「伊莎貝拉小姐身上的傷還是能少走一點是一點，但是讓你們把她留在基地裡等或是你們派兩個人去接同伴就好的方式，顯然你們也不會接受，畢竟我們基地和你們還沒到達彼此信任的關係。」  
勞勃邊說邊放下了車斗上的擋板，接著一手撐在車斗上翻了進去，他慢條斯理的坐在了最裡頭對著維克多他們比了一個請的姿勢後，他們這才依序的上了車，當JJ扶著伊莎貝拉坐好時，他背對著勞勃然後用壓低的嗓音說著 。  
「我不會跟你道謝的。」那聲音透著一股陰暗，即使勞勃的位子看不見JJ的臉，然而他也確信此刻JJ的表情並不會好到哪裡。  
「我知道，畢竟伊莎貝拉小姐也是因為我們才會導致傷口裂開的，我會把你們送到基地外頭你們的車旁。」說完這句話之後，勞勃便不再開口說話，像是多說了多問了也只會惹人厭而已，而且在雙方的信任還有限的狀態下，一種大腦很累很想休息的感覺更是直接蔓延了開來。  
當貨車通過哨站之後，勞勃還親自送他們進了他們停在外頭的車裡，接著在他們關上車門前他對著他們提醒了一句，「回來先下車做好初步檢驗後，車子是可以直接開進基地裡的。」  
在那最後一聲，維克多忍不住的抬起頭瞄了一眼，在這瞬間他跟勞勃的視線相互對上了，然而他僅僅是點了點頭之後就回到了貨車上，直到兩台車依序的開出了一段距離之後，他才敲了敲駕駛座後頭的玻璃提醒著駕駛回去。  
當他看著那兩台越來越小的影子時，那一刻沒有人能明白勞勃臉上的表情。

同時的另一邊裡，當維克多他們開車離去後，緊張還混著欣喜的情緒滋長，這一下他們總算可以去接莉莉雅他們了，懷抱著這樣的心情即使基地跟牧場也不算是離得太遠，他們也想猛踩著油門一路飆著過去。  
只不過這麼多天過去了，又有誰能保證牧場裡是什麼樣的情況呢。


	19. Chapter 19

在開往牧場的路上，尤里可以感覺到自己的心臟劇烈的跳動，雖然他表面上看起來和往常沒有什麼不同，但在這種天氣裡即便是車子裡的溫度比外頭高上了一些，但仍舊是屬於寒冷的氣溫，但此刻尤里的額頭卻冒著薄薄的細汗，雖然只有些微的一點點，除去本人之外誰也不會發覺的量，可是卻掩飾不了他忐忑不安的心情。  
而坐在他身旁的奧塔則是靜靜的握住了他的手，兩雙手掌交疊在一起的溫度從貼合的肌膚渲染，一路燙平到了胸口，這讓尤里的心一點又一點的穩了下來。

「腳還痛嗎？」在這時坐在駕駛座開車的JJ忍不住對著旁邊的伊莎貝拉問道，臉上自責的神情表露無遺。  
看著JJ眉頭深鎖的樣子，伊莎貝拉笑了笑，輕輕的拍了拍JJ放在排檔頭上的手背，然後搖了搖頭說著。  
「不痛，有打麻藥所以沒什麼感覺，我們自己也有止痛消炎藥，你不用擔心我，JJ。」  
雖然伊莎貝拉很想對JJ說下次不要再用自己的身體去護她，但是想想如果真的這麼跟JJ說的話，只會讓對方不高興而已，最後她也只能把到嘴邊的話給咽了下去，而她唯一所能做的就是盡量不要成為JJ的負擔。  
在這短暫的時間裡，每個人懷著不同的心思，至於克里斯則是安靜的佔據了一個角落，視線看著窗外不斷變換的景色，沒有人能看明白在那雙眼裡想的是什麼。  
不過當車窗外的景色越來越熟悉，車裡的每個人不免都有些正襟危坐，尤其是尤里更直接的死盯著外頭的景色，直到一個小巧的農舍在視線的水平線邊緣出現為止，那景色隨著他們靠近而跟著放大，這一刻尤里彷彿還能聽見自己繃繃跳的心臟聲。  
然而當汽車沿著小路開進牧場時，在農舍的入口處卻沒有看見他們留給莉莉雅跟雅可夫的轎車，整個農舍也像是沒有人似的安靜，這讓尤里覺得很不好，一股沉悶的感覺積壓在胸口，讓他難以呼吸。  
「也許他們只是出去了。」奧塔對著尤里安慰的說道，然而尤里卻沒有吭聲，在親眼目睹是什麼狀況以前他不想去推斷是什麼情況，萬一跟自己所想的差上太多而導致無法承受的話，那才是他最不想見的。  
於是在兩台車都停在了農舍的入口時，尤里便忍不住衝動連忙下了車，同一時刻維克多跟勇利也略帶疑惑的跟了過去，那台不知道去哪裡的轎車讓他們有些不安，如果是有人來搶奪資源的話，那麼農舍的入口處應該會很凌亂才對，甚至連大門入口應該會被暴力撬開來，但是現在看起來更像是沒有任何人來過的樣子。  
而事實也正如他們所想的，當維克多轉動了大門的手把時便輕巧的把門推了開來，寧靜黑暗的屋裡連屋外的雜音都清晰可見，而空氣中還瀰漫著一股夾雜著灰塵的霉味，雖然不算難聞但卻讓人堵得心慌，這讓尤里更有些忍不住的直奔進屋內，然而那曾經莉莉雅躺著的沙發上，卻是空蕩蕩的一片什麼也沒有留下。  
「莉莉雅他們呢…？在樓上嗎？」有些不可置信的，尤里喃喃的說著，雖然不想去相信，但不僅是沙發整個屋子完全都不像是有人在的樣子。  
此時的維克多也只能一臉面色凝重的站在了一旁，看著這空掉的屋內所代表的含意，他們再清楚不過了。  
「也許這裡面會有你們想要的答案。」就在尤里跟維克多還有些呆愣時，克里斯便從玄關邊的櫃子上拿起了一份折疊整起的信紙，在那上頭還屬名了要給維克多跟尤里。  
當兩人拆開了信封看見了熟悉的字體時，一顆心澈底的盪到谷底，那是屬於雅可夫的字，筆畫還是一樣溫潤有力，就如同他本人一樣。  
寫給維克多跟尤里的部分並不長，只提及到當他們離開以後莉莉雅的情況是越來越糟，他們再也無法繼續欺騙自己，很顯然的莉莉雅是被感染了，但是具體是怎麼感染何時感染的他們卻不知道，因為莉莉雅明明沒有被喪屍咬過，身上也沒有什麼傷口會感染到喪屍病毒，可是明顯的高燒不退加上逐漸泛黃的臉色，還有一天比一天明顯得青筋，讓他們再怎麼不想面對也只能血淋淋的接受。  
雅可夫說，他從來都不是個好丈夫，他的時間都貢獻在花滑上面，他的工作就是他的生命，他熱愛他的工作也熱愛他的生命，然而這卻讓他在無形之中也失去了最為重要的東西。  
他花費了大半輩子在花滑上這讓他很滿足，而維克多跟尤里就是他最大的驕傲，他的人生因為他們從來不後悔，甚至很光榮很圓滿，所以這一次他想盡一次他從來沒有盡到的丈夫責任，過去他的生命都花在花滑上面，所以也已經足夠了，現在他只想陪伴莉莉雅，陪著她一起走到最後。  
他叫維克多跟尤里不要去找他們，因為他們也沒什麼好找的，他只希望他們能夠堅強的繼續下去，不要因為他跟莉莉雅而受到了打擊。  
而在信件的最後還有幾段不同於雅可夫秀氣帶點花俏的字體，在看到這行字的瞬間尤里便知道，這是莉莉雅寫給他們的，裡面不外乎是一些要他們注意安全之類的提醒，而在那個看似跟過往沒什麼不同的字體上，尤里卻發現每一個拉勾筆畫上都有著微小的抖動，那個抖動微小到如過不是很了解莉莉雅的人，大概可能會以為那是她本來寫字的習慣，但是尤里卻非常得清楚，這是莉莉雅勉強努力握住筆桿使盡的寫字才會遺留下來的顫抖。  
在這種時候仍有所堅持，無時無刻都想保持她的優雅跟美麗，這就是莉莉雅，那個首席芭蕾舞者的驕傲與傳奇，緊緊的握著這一封信，尤里只能深深的吐息，他腦袋忍不住浮出了那個畫面，那個發著高燒卻執傲的要把每個字寫好模樣，那個樣子肯定很美，這讓尤里不禁覺得，在這世界上大概不會有比莉莉雅還要璀璨發光的女性了。

除了這封閒話家常的信件之外，在這之後還夾雜著幾張雅可夫紀錄著莉莉雅病情變化的筆記，雖然雅可夫也不知道這能不能夠派上用場，不過這是他們最後所能為這個世界做的貢獻，所以他仔細的紀錄著莉莉雅清醒跟昏迷的時間，還有這期間莉莉雅的胃口跟吃了些什麼，而這份紀錄就只有三天而已，顯然在第三天以後他們就離開了農舍。  
最後他們選擇去了哪哩，尤里跟維克多都不知道，但也許他們也不想知道，在這種時候找不著也許比親眼看見來的好多，只是他們都有些遺憾，沒有好好的跟他們道別。  
此時尤里只能小心翼翼的把這些信件給折好，每一角都折得很平，像是絕對不容許一點小瑕疵似的壓平，接著他把折好的信件放在了他外套胸口的口袋裡，然後仔細的把口袋的拉鍊給拉上，這時他能感受到那四方薄薄的信紙就這樣貼平在他的胸口，透著一點溫暖跟心碎。  
「我們回基地吧。」冷不防尤里淡淡的說著，臉色卻是一臉陰鬱。  
在這時候其他人也不知道該安慰些什麼，而維克多也同樣的面色凝重，看著這樣的維克多，勇利只能輕輕的握住了他的手，指間微微的捏著維克多的手心，試圖傳遞一點溫暖過去。  
其實不只是維克多跟尤里而已，JJ、伊莎貝拉、克里斯、奧塔，他們都很關心莉莉雅他們，而且也都曾經失去了對他們來說非常重要的人，那樣的疼痛與傷感即使不想經歷但是卻無法完全避免，擁有這種傷痛的不只是自己而已，所以就算內心的苦楚有多巨大，他們都不能為此讓同伴們陷入煩惱與危險之中。  
在短暫收拾好自己的情緒後，尤里跟維克多最先邁開了腳步離開，而其他人則是安靜的跟在了後頭，緊接他們離開了農舍上了車，在最後又看了一眼，把這裡曾經這裡有過的美好回憶給收進心底後，便直直的開車離去。  
這個農舍在這時對他們來說都有了特殊的涵意，因為這裡不僅是JJ雙親長眠的地方，也是承載他們完整回憶的地方。

當他們開的車再次回到了基地時，入口處的守衛們對於他們為何沒有帶回自己的同伴這事沒有多加詢問，在平常時守衛也不見得會認得他們，畢竟基地裡的人數眾多，不過因為維克多他們加入基地時的衝突很轟動，在加上他們是少數可以打破基地規矩然後被放行回去找同伴的案例，這讓基地裡的人多數都記得他們。  
然而在這種世道，多的是尋不回來或者失去的同伴，所以對於他們什麼人也沒有帶回來的這件事情上，他們不好奇也不想多問，只是當維克多抵達入口的柵欄時，跟勞勃說的一樣，要求他們做上了簡易的測試，結果為正常後這才放他們進到了基地裡面。  
這一次他們是直接的把兩台車給開進了基地裡，當車才剛開進去時，哨站的警衛就立刻出來跟他們清點身上的物資，第一次讓他們自留一半，剩下的另一半需要上繳，對於這個做法勇利他們倒是沒有多大的意見，畢竟這是要維持基地的運轉所需要機制，對此他們能夠理解，因為相同的他們也需要基地的庇護，得到一個安全可以遮風避雨的地方。  
而維克多他們身上擁有的物資不算少，以第一次的貢獻來說算是很多，在上繳物資的同時他們也清楚了基地裡的相關規矩，以目前來說他們除了很有實力之外，還是剛進到基地裡就算很有貢獻的小組，不過以這兩個表現想得到了兩棟的樓房，依然是很難得的一件事情，雖然基地裡有著水泥跟一些從事建築的人員，不斷的用簡單迅速的方式搭建這些建築，但是搭建的速度有限，許多是一群人直接塞在一間，或者是那種黃土帆布搭成的簡易隔間，而所謂的樓房是還有牽電路及水管的高級居所，目前能住在樓房的多數是剛開始打下基礎的人員，後來進來的基本上很難得到，而在跟守衛的談話之中他們也了解到，這裡面多數是勞勃他們的功勞，或許應該說是勞勃背後勢力的運作。  
雖然這樣的居住條件對他們來說很好，但是無緣無故得到了這樣的禮遇，饒是維克多他們也不得不注意一些，因為沒有誰會平白無故給誰好處，他們相信在之後勞勃肯定會來跟他們談些條件，但這不是他們現在應該擔心的。  
順從著指示，維克多他們把車停到了停車場裡之後，再把食物跟彈藥類的物資留在了車上後下車，接著在專員的指引下，他們先來到了他們將來的住所，匆匆忙忙的放下一些不怕被竊盜的物資後，這才又隨著專員前去檢查中心。  
所謂的檢查中心是一個檢查身體表面是否有任何被感染傷傷口的地方，因為病毒剛感染時會有所謂的空窗期，每個人的時間並不一樣，有些人甚至是沒有空窗的，不過目前已知最久的是會有半天的誤差，所以檢查傷口就成了進到基地後的必要檢查。  
饒是這樣，在身體檢查完之後，他們還是得進行三天的隔離，對於這件事情他們也沒什麼好說或者反對的，因為這是他們加入基地之前就講好的流程，沒有什麼好爭議的，況且這樣的制度他們倒也很認同。  
所以他們很自覺的進到了隔離房，態度也算是溫順，或許是他們極度配合的樣子，在隔離房裡他們算是得到了不錯的待遇，據說連吃食方面都比別人好上一些。  
偶爾他們會聽見勞勃的聲音從窗戶外飄了進來，但他卻沒有要跟他們交談的意思，這兩天下來他們明明沒有說跟對方說過任何一句話，但是卻仍舊受到了對方的照顧。  
對於勞勃的做法，維克多他們並不會覺得特別的感謝，除了他替他們協商莉莉雅的那件事情之外，他們也沒什麼好感謝的，在說為了不讓勞勃對上方難以交代，他們已經盡量的擺出最友好的配合度，至於其他的，天下沒有白吃的午餐，勞勃對他們好的原因，不用多說他們大概也能察覺的出來是為了什麼。

之前來到基地裡時，雖然勞勃沒有跟他們說太多詳細複雜的事情，但是維克多他們卻可以感受到這個基地裡有好幾個勢力在拉扯，畢竟這當初就是由幾個集團所組成的團隊所建立起來的基地，團體與團體之間肯定有各自的考量以及勢力的爭奪。  
他們需要人才，所以這也是勞勃招募他們並且給予他們很好的待遇原因，想要自己跟他們站在同個戰線上，自然也得表達出一些友好的招募才對，雖然他們是因為勞勃才成為基地裡的一份子，但是維克多他們並沒有這麼的傻，尤其是在這末世裡，有些不想見也不想得知的黑暗情都會浮出水面，信任便成為最為珍貴也最為廉價可悲的東西。  
在了解這個基地裡真實的情況之前，他們並不想馬上的表態，但是嶄露出友好的關係倒是並無不可。  
三天的時間很快的就過去了，當維克多他們再次的從隔離所出來的時候，忍不住的伸展了筋骨，在這小屋裡關了三天都有種悶到不行的感覺，帶著些許寒意的風吹過，在這時後新鮮流動的空氣似乎都是一種恩惠，不得不說在喪屍群聚的地方，只能聞到一股夾雜著腐爛和怪異的味道，雖然並不是到難以忍受的氣味，不過這卻會讓人想念新鮮的空氣。  
由於這個基地周圍，防護的措施都做得很好，也不會有大量的喪屍群居，空氣中就少了那些不太好聞的氣味，以規模和秩序來說，這個基地也許比他們之前待的基地更好，但是卻少了一種實驗室基地裡才有的羈絆，雖然說在實驗室基地毀滅時，人與人之間的惡意也跟著顯現而出，逃生的渴望也讓他們遇上了不少的事情，曾經信任的夥伴搶奪，和那些見死不救的…有太多太多的事情在生存之上都不成了什麼。  
但是這其中也有令人懷念的，那極力護著一般民眾逃生的保安隊們，以及亞伯拼了命為人類救出硬碟資料的身影，那一些卻深深的刻在了他們的腦海裡，有好幾次當他們遇上危險時，他們也會想，為什麼要背負著這些責任，帶著這個像燙手山芋的硬碟，然而最後浮現出來的確是亞伯最後瀟灑的笑容，所以不論再怎麼麻煩，在發生事情的第一件事情，他們直覺的反應就是保護這個硬碟不被毀損。  
這個硬碟也許是解救這個世界的關鍵，也因為是如此重要的東西，他們並不打算輕易的告訴別人，在被隔離以前，契萊斯帝諾早就把硬碟藏在車椅底下的破洞夾層裡，以免被任何人發現，在隔離結束之後，他們才偷偷把硬碟夾雜在物資堆帶了出來。

關於硬碟擺放的位子，他們並不打算只由一個人看管，畢竟只固定放在某個地方才是最危險的，他們輪流的在各自手上流竄，甚至沒有一定的規律性，像是想到誰就交給誰似的，這也是避免被有心人看出了什麼端倪。  
在這時他們才有時間跟心力好好的檢視他們分配到的樓房，那是個由兩層樓所建立起來的簡易的小屋，一樓主要都為公共空間，二樓則是有三個狹小的臥室，在分配樓房跟房間時，尤里立刻擺出一臉不想跟維克多或是JJ他們待在一起的樣子，而維克多跟勇利又是不可能分開的，JJ跟伊莎貝拉也是，所以最後便由維克多、勇利、JJ、伊莎貝拉跟克里斯使用同個樓房，而尤里、奧塔別克、切萊斯帝諾、批集共用另一個，由於尤里那裡人數較少的關係，一些比較不常用的東西都交由他們那邊保存，至於每棟三個房間該怎麼分配就是各自的事情。  
維克多那邊自然不用提，兩對情侶也沒什麼好說的，就算讓他們分開，他們彼此也不樂見，所以克里斯便毫無壓力的得到了專屬的房間。  
而尤里那邊，契萊斯帝諾的體型說實在話那房間塞他一人已經很滿了，所以也不可能讓誰跟他同個房間，至於尤里跟奧塔又不想跟對方以外的人睡在一起，從前不得已時那就算了，但是有得選擇後又是另外一回事。  
反觀披集倒是挺隨和，讓他跟誰睡同一間他都沒有關係，要不是房間太小，他也可以跟契萊斯帝諾擠一張床也行，但是很顯然的單人床的床板，睡契萊斯帝諾自己就已經很滿了，根本塞不下第二人，於是最後也成了他自己一間，尤里跟奧塔一間的狀態。  
其實在最一開始的時候，奧塔本來以為尤里至少會想跟維克多他們一起，畢竟就算不是在這樣的世道，過去他們三人早就是是像家人一般的關係，帶著這樣的疑問奧塔隨口問了一句，而尤里在邊整理房間時冷冷的抬頭對他說了一句，「跟維克多、豬排丼他們住在同一個空間，晚上都不用睡覺了。」  
對此奧塔表示很能理解，的確以維克多的個性來說，跟勇利獨處待在一間房會出什麼樣的事情不用想就可以知道了，在這裡的隔音肯定很差之外，饒是每天看著這兩人膩歪在一起的畫面，大概就夠尤里覺得厭煩的。  
不過反正對奧塔來說，只要能夠尤里待在一起，在哪裡怎麼分配他都沒有關係，只要待在尤里的身邊，他就覺得沒有任何事情足以畏懼，尤里是一名戰士，而他也是，沒有什麼是他們無法克服的，只要他的手還握得住對方的手，只要彼此的體溫都還存在著，就沒有什麼可以讓他感到害怕的。  
雖然在教練離開他的時候，他總覺得自己的心裡少了些什麼，有些不踏實的，好像總是踩不到底的感覺，那時的尤里不會多說些什麼，只是安靜的坐在他旁邊，有意無意的捏了捏他的手，而那份不安竟然就跟著消退了，雖然傷感與回憶在他的心裡刻下了一道難以忘懷的痕跡，但是卻讓他更加的堅定，為了不要成為尤里的負擔，他要成為他最可靠的戰友，所以那些猶豫、傷感再也無法困擾著他的心緒。

這些堅強讓他們更能面對這裡的每一天，除去剛來的幾天需要適應環境之外，維克多他們很快的就理解了這個基地運作，基地裡除了有騰出空間做簡單的農耕畜牧之外，他們也會組織團隊或者像是發放任務那般，讓人去外頭搜刮著物資。  
那些搜刮回來的物品他們自己可以留一部分之外，其他的則是需要上繳，藉此換得基地裡的生活補給，或是提升在基地裡的地位，以便得到更好的居住環境，雖然說居住環境這部分維克多他們已經不需要再提升，這其中還有勞勃的私密相助，但他們如果沒有實力的話也得不來這樣的待遇，所以對此他們仍舊不想表達些什麼。  
然而在基地裡的時間越久，就越能感受到裡面的勢力拉扯，簡單的來說這個基地裡總共有三股勢力在支撐，每個勢力掌控著不同的領域好彼此制衡。  
勞勃的勢力掌控最多的便是基地裡的居住權，另一個勢力則是生活物資包含一些特殊食材之類的，而剩下的則是人口的控管。  
人口的控管乍看之下沒有什麼，但是卻是一個正好掐著許多人的弱點，在這基地裡的人口數量是需要接受控管的，雖然維克多他們加入時不到飽和的地步，但也不是已經可以隨心所欲帶人進來的階段了，所以加入的審核也開始有所要求，況且在這個基地裡還有許多是由家庭形成的組合，其中最為重要的就是生育率的控管。  
一個生命是否誕生與否必須經過基地裡的人口新生兒控管處的許可，未經許可生下來的嬰孩只有丟棄、死亡或者父母帶著一同離開基地的選項，也因此除了最初要擴展人數時條件比較鬆散外，後期的審核倒是挺嚴格，而父母是否能帶給基地效益也是參考的準則之一。  
在這樣的基地裡，到了後期即使維克多他們不想，最後也無可避免的還是得站到勞勃他們那一隊去，畢竟他們是由勞勃帶進來的，為了讓他們加入勞勃是疏通了不少的關係，在加上勞勃還直接給了他們高級的居住環境，除了水泥的隔間之外還有電源可以使用，雖然每天都有限電的流量，但是總比外側邊緣黃土加帆布搭成的簡陋屋子好上許多，更重要的是他們還有淋浴的設備跟熱水，雖然熱水的供應是有時間性的，不過有電的話就算錯過了熱水時間，至少能煮幾熱壺水混著使用，也好過在外頭只能淋冷水的生活。  
受到這樣的禮遇，即使其他的勢力想挖掘也會有所顧忌，先不提勞勃他們賣了對方多少人情，即便勉強挖腳挖來了，誰又知道這撬來的牆角會不會反咬著自己一口，又或者假設維克多他們真是如此容易被拉攏得對象，那麼他們也得小心自己有一天是不是會被出賣了也不一定，所以說就算維克多他們的實力是有目共睹的，但是其他人卻也不敢輕易的招募，這也是最後維克多他們擺脫不了最後掛在勞勃名下的原因。  
畢竟沒有所屬的勢力範圍，就像是偷渡走私的黑戶一樣，得不到額外的資源，甚至只能成為了基的裡最底層的人員、砲灰，所以當維克多下定決心去找勞勃給他答覆時，只見對方絲毫不訝異的，一張臉還笑的彎彎的不冷不熱的語調說著，「我早說過有一天你們會過來的。」  
對於勞勃那張一臉我說得準沒錯的表情，尤里是差一點就一拳打下去了，還好勇利眼明手快的在對方發飆前就拉住了他的手，不然這一拳打下去還真不知道會惹出什麼麻煩。

至此他們的基地生活，可以說是正式的開始，他們只求在平穩中度過，直到了那個不想讓人回想起的事件發生為止。  
所謂的人生就像是一盒綜合口味的勃根糖，咬下去之後你才會知道自己吃了什麼口味。


	20. Chapter 20

在基地裡的日子雖然不算多平靜但至少也算是安穩，基本上維克多他們也不接需要多人才能完成的任務，雖然在這裡有著基本的秩序跟規範，但是他們並不想讓他們的居所都是處於沒有人的狀態，所以至少能夠要能維持一半的人留守才是最好的，然而儘管他們再怎麼盡量以這個為目標，還是沒有辦法百分百達成，畢竟要維持一定的貢獻度，才能保留住他們在基地裡的住所跟地位。

在這半年多的時間裡，倒也算安好，不過關於硬碟該怎麼處理他們還沒有一個想法，在還沒能聯絡的上政府機關前，他們不太確定是否該送往哪裡，就算曾經有想過幾個地點，但是在沒有把握之下他們也不敢貿然前往。  
不過這些日子以來對於這個基地他們是更加的了解，成立基地的三個集團本來就是三個相互合作的公司，甚至在底特律建立了三個鄰近的總部，這才會造成病毒爆發時三個公司成員一起逃生的狀況。  
而勞勃所屬的是伊特諾生物科技公司，英文的原意是永生，過去發展許多基因工程的藥物，是美國著名的大廠，而另外一間則是愛爾葛明化學公司，是生產化學藥劑的大廠，至於最後一間則是斯達雀機械公司，是專門製造各式醫療機械用具。  
這三家公司常常合作開發項目，彼此也是互相的客戶廠商，在伊特諾裡用的器材及化學溶劑大多都是由其他兩間公司所製造的，而愛爾葛明研發某些化學藥劑時也需要仰賴伊特諾的專業知識，至於器材部分則不用多提也都是斯達雀製造的，至於斯達雀的部分，除了製造儀器之外，在末世之前他最大的計畫則是打造一台全自動醫療分析機，只要人躺進機器裡，提供血液及尿液樣本，他則會自動分析人體內所有的抗體和基本身體資訊，解析的速度十分的快，過去血檢就算急件也需要等上一小時，但這台機器在十五分鐘內就會跑出結果，然後還可以根據出爐的報告做上簡單的輸液治療以及疫苗施打，而裡面所使用的化學溶劑及藥劑則是由伊特諾跟愛爾葛明提供的。  
這個項目當時在發表時就引起了許多投資者的興趣，畢竟這個機器打造出來後可以大幅降低醫護人員的工作量，以達到現今醫療人員不足的現象，然而這個項目還沒有完成以前病毒就爆發，而這也只能成為過去時代裡的一個遺憾而已。  
這三個公司互相依賴建立，雖然關係密切但是裡頭的勾心鬥角並不少，但在以前他們還有別的公司要抵禦，所以這些小心思以及矛盾起不了什麼太大的問題，但是當世界趨於混亂，他們三個集團被困在一個小小的基地裡面時，相互的摩擦以及想要掌權力的野心便彼此燒灼了起來，雖然表面上依然看起來和諧，但是私底下早就不知道互掐成什麼樣子了。  
最明顯的就是伊特諾明明就是生物科技公司，擁有最正確的醫療知識，把醫院交由伊特諾管理是最為恰當的，但是在彼此都怕被對方壓過，而醫療資源又屬於很重要的資產之下，最後便由三個集團共同管理，畢竟物資可以搜刮，醫療資源卻不是隨處可得的，就這樣三間公司一直處於一種微妙的平衡。

至於維克多他們所屬的伊特諾集團，他們最頂層的主事者是名為派翠克‧威廉斯的男人，威廉斯家族創立了伊特諾集團，而這一代的接班人派翠克更是把伊特諾帶領到新的地位，至於勞勃在末世以前則是派翠克的發言人，這也就是為什麼招募的工作會由勞勃來做。  
也許是想打破這僵局，雖然基地建立的很完善，但是基地裡的通訊設備在他們來的時候不是被破壞殆盡就是已經被帶走了，看起來像是之前遭遇什麼爭鬥而導致喪屍進入，如果不是那樣憑他們只是百姓所組成的組織又麼能占領軍方的資源呢。  
在無法與更多的外界甚至是政府機關聯絡之下，最後他們只能被卡死在這個小小的區塊裡，而派翠克相信著政府肯定是有計畫的在撤退，並且肯定在哪裡建立了什麼完善的中心，只是目前外頭的狀態嚴重，而他們還沒有一個完善的計畫解決這個困境，在加上肯定還有除了喪屍以外的威脅要解決，這才讓政府表面看起來像是癱瘓了，也許更簡單的來說，只是他們連繫不了政府而以。  
窩居在這個小地方，派翠克認為是沒有效益的事情，雖然基地的設施是越來越完善，這裡的生活也傾向一種和平穩定，但是派翠克總有種預感，這樣的和平容易被打破，雖然他沒有什麼根據，但是他的直覺向來很準，這也是他為什麼能夠把公司做的更具有規模的原因，套句他自己常說的，這是對危險的感應，所以現在派翠克最想著手的事情就是把被破壞的通訊設備給修好。  
掌控居住所的派翠克很有先見之明，早期在整修這基地裡時，其他兩個集團對於這些被壞到離譜、零件缺少到誇張的通訊設備並不感興趣，但是恰巧在這領知道些皮毛的派翠克立刻認出來了，這是連接衛星的通訊設施，而且又是軍方的，不用想他也能猜到這東西可以連繫到政府。  
他不動聲色的整理著裡面的空間，洽似看起來把這裡整理成有用處的地方，實際上卻是悄悄的把設備儀器挪到了數於他的居住地盤，表面上看起來是他收藏囤積物資的倉庫，但是在裡面的隔間卻藏了整套的設備。  
這些日子以來，派翠克找了一些工程師悄悄的修復這個衛星通訊，表面看起來修的差不多了，但是卻少了一些關鍵的零件，以往這些零件的搜刮都是交由勞勃親自帶隊去處理的，這是為了不讓風聲有一點洩漏，所有的規劃都做得謹慎小心，然而在他們不知到第幾次失利拿不回來零件之後，他們最後才打算把這件事情告訴維克多他們。

這是一個機會，在維克多他們聽見這個計畫時腦中閃過的想法便是這個，說實在話這些日子以來，他們出去搜刮物資時，也會去搜索可以連繫政府的資訊，雖然他們在這個基地裡過的安生，但是信任卻是很薄的一件事情。  
手上的硬碟資料，握在他們手裡都要半年多過去了，他們有些急躁，總想著趕緊把這硬碟給交出去才是，在這半年來都沒有接觸過政府的資訊，這讓他們害怕著政府機關是否已經撐不下去了。  
然而再怎麼急躁對於被卡在底特律的他們也無計可施，他們也曾想過要到遠一點的地方，但是卻沒有一個明確的方向，他們只得搜遍整個底特律，奇妙的是他們明明感覺得到有些許得不對勁，但是他們卻什麼也沒有發現。  
而這個僵局一直到勞勃找他們討論為止，衛星通訊的設備他們所需要的零件是在一間大型的通訊公司裡頭，他們有生產各式的軍用設備，然而在病毒爆發當下，裡面的人幾乎都沒有逃出來而被鎖死在裡頭，也就是說那棟大樓裡有著大量的喪屍。  
而最麻煩的則是那裡面的器材都是藏在電子鎖的倉庫裡頭，雖然上一次勞勃帶領的隊伍成功啟動了大樓裡的備用電源，但是電子鎖需要員工的識別證，級別不高的還無法開啟，更糟的事還需要指紋的鑑定一起。  
最後他們不但找不到可以開啟大門的人，還差點被喪屍們包圍而卡死在裡頭，逃出來時除了一臉的狼狽還折損了大部分的人員，最終他們只能先把備用電源暫時關閉，然後等到下一次搜尋時再啟用。  
看著無數個探索隊所畫出來的建築圖，裡面仍有大部分的未知區域，饒是如此這也是他們用許多鮮血所堆疊出來的資料。  
「愛爾葛明跟斯達雀那邊已經開始注意我們了，因為這幾趟我帶出去的搜索隊折損率太高，讓他們已經開始懷疑我不是在做一般的搜刮物資了。」勞勃淡淡的說著，邊一張一張的攤開了手上的圖紙。  
「既然你們是合作關係，為什麼不一起做這件事情？投入更多的資源提早連繫政府對你們來說都是好事吧。」  
面對維克多的提問，派翠克冷冷的笑了一聲，那交疊坐著有些猖狂的男人，將額前的碎髮向後撥去，深褐色的頭髮夾雜著一些銀白的髮絲。  
「在這基地裡的日子裡，你們應該也能感受到我們三方勢力關係並不是表面的這麼融洽吧，不互相掐著對方就不錯了，雖然這的確這是一件對我們三間公司都有利的狀態，但是你們想想事情爆發到現在都快要一年了，你們有看過政府的任何痕跡嗎？」  
面對男人的提問，維克多搖了搖頭，內心隱約也有一些想法。  
「政府不至於消失，但顯然卻是衰退到無法顧及所有地方的地步。」  
「你說得很沒錯，所以就算我們三間公司一起連繫政府，他們大概也沒有辦法把我們這三家的倖存者都納入其中，更別提我們看起來還算是個很完善的基地。」  
「但就算只有我們這一派系的人，連絡上政府後對方也不一定會接納我們全部的所有人。」維克多用探究的眼神看向派翠克，他不認為派翠克會沒有任何的想法就要直接的與政府聯絡，因為這說不定只是會得到政府的慰問要他們等待而已，既然派翠克鐵了心要聯繫，那肯定是有什麼籌碼，一個會讓政府收容他們的籌碼。  
「果然不能小瞧你呢，維克多‧尼基福羅夫，看來你不只是滑冰屆的俄羅斯傳奇，大腦也很聰明，而我就喜歡跟聰明的人說話，你說的沒有錯，我手上有一份關於藥物與病毒影響的資料，這份資料我又有把握可以讓政府把我跟我的研究團隊帶走。」  
「就算是你這一派系的人，政府也無法全部都帶走，你心裡有份名單，可以跟著你走的名單。」  
「你說得不錯，我是有份名單，的確要帶走所有的人是不可能的，而且我也沒有這個義務。」  
「我會替那些為你付出替你爭奪這個基地權勢的人感到悲哀。」  
「話可不能這麼說，他們搜刮物資替我穩固地位，但同時也從我這裡得到了良好的住所，一個遮風避雨的家，這是商業交換，誰也不欠誰。」  
「你還真是徹頭徹尾的商人。」維克多冷笑了一聲，雖然說他對商人沒有什麼負面的評價，但是像派翠克這種只以自己的利益沒有其他的情感，甚至踩著別人血腥屍體迎接未來的傢伙，說什麼他都喜歡不上。  
「給與跟奪取，適當的給予奪取更大的利益，這就是商業，你不需要擔心，如果你們能幫我們帶回來這些零件，對我們來說就是有價值的人，到時候我們會一起把你們給帶上，政府的庇護在加上我們提供的有用資訊，當世界再次建立起秩序之後，我們自然是頂端上的人。」  
「這才是你的目的吧。」  
「當然，我是個商人。」派翠克露出了一個笑容，那是個充滿自信還有點狡詐的味道。  
「我會考慮的。」  
「別讓我等太久，記得，維克多，你是一個聰明人，應該不用我提醒你如果對其他兩邊亂說話會怎麼樣吧。」  
「對你來說除掉我們這些人很簡單，但是我們也不是會任人宰割的對象，不過相互不影響狀態誰也不會想去樹立敵人。」在維克多說完這句話之後，帶點冰冷的眼神看了派翠克一眼後離去。  
而在維克多離開沒有多久，派翠克突然的仰起了頭笑了出來。  
「他這是威脅我，如果他沒有答應我們的請求也讓我們不要隨便動他們，只要我們不干涉他們的生活，他們也就會乖乖的不扯我們後腿。」  
「還是我現在就先處理掉？」勞勃帶著詢問的眼神看著派翠克，右手做了個抹脖子的動作。  
「不急，你不覺得很有趣嗎？在說我不覺得他們會是如此愚笨的人。」  
派翠克喜歡聰明的人，但是又不能太叛逆，而維克多他們正是恰到好處的讓他滿意的存在，可以的話他倒是不介意自己的心腹上多上這麼一支叛逆的小隊，小小的吵鬧是無妨，但是反過頭來真咬上自己主人的話那就必須肅清了。

當維克多從派翠克的樓房出來時，在街角邊等著的勇利連忙的衝了上去，他一臉的擔憂以及澄澈的雙眼，讓維克多的鬱悶一掃而空，他上前抱住了勇利把那些不入流的事情都給拋在腦後。  
他愛死了那雙黑色的眼睛，乾淨得很純粹，在這混濁的世界裡這是他唯一的安慰與清明，他想這也許是為什麼當他第一次到長谷津見到勇利的那天，在那雙沒有一絲雜質的雙眼盯著自己看時，那一刻就把他給擄獲了。  
所以他才總是以教練的名義想要了解他更多，想要更靠近他一點，才會在無數的夜晚抱著枕頭敲著他的房門。

在感受到維克多些許的異樣後，勇利靜靜的回抱住了對方，雙手輕輕的在對方的後被拍著，像是在安慰著受到驚嚇的小孩似的，然後柔聲的問道，「怎麼了？」  
維克多輕輕的搖了搖頭，將自己埋在了勇利的頸肩，聞著他夾帶著汗水被陽光烘烤過的味道，奇異的是這味道他從來不覺得難聞，雖然勇利總是羞於讓維克多聞見自己滿身的汗味，但是不知道為什麼這味道卻讓維克多覺得好聞並且安心。  
「沒什麼，我們回去再說吧。」維克多鬆開了懷裡的勇利，親暱的蹭了一下對方的鼻頭，然後快速的在對方的唇上小啄了一口，在勇利不知所措的紅起了整片臉時，又緊張的左右張望有沒有其他人在附近之後，維克多終於忍不住的笑了出來。  
他的勇利還是這麼的害羞、這麼的可愛，接著他就像是得到好心情似的，捏著勇利的手就往他們的樓房走去。  
那一天晚上他們開了一個會議，雖然他們對於派翠克的做法都不是很認同，但是不可至否的這的確是個好機會，連繫到政府之後他們才有可能把硬碟交出去，派翠克想利用他們，同樣的他們也想利用派翠克。  
通訊器材修好之後，他們也才有可能更進一步完成亞伯的遺願，為了這個目的他們犧牲了許多也失去了許多，所以說什麼他們都不能放棄，如果放棄了過去的那些將成為罪惡一輩子背負在他們肩上。

於是隔天趁著沒什麼人注意時，維克多他們分了好幾批次抵達了派翠克的屋子裡，當所有的人都到齊了之後，勞勃也擺弄起地圖跟他們解說了整個任務的內容。  
在他們進到大樓裡時，首要的任務就是要先去發電機房啟動電源，根據勞勃他們上次使用的經驗來說，裡面的柴油量大概只夠他們發電四個小時，所以他們必須要分成兩個部分進行。  
要先一批人下到地下二樓的機房待命發電，另一批人則是上到第十樓的設備倉庫，倉庫總共有三層關卡，前面兩層是一些簡單的電子密碼鎖，這已經被勞勃他們給破解過了，麻煩的就是擺放他們所需零件的那間庫房，那一扇門就如同他們所說的需要員工識別證磁卡加上指紋，上一次他們在那扇門外堅持了兩個多小時，殺了許多的喪屍並且搜刮他們的磁卡，然而不是沒有就是級別不夠高。  
最後整棟大樓的喪屍幾乎都要被他們引來之後，他們也只得放棄逃離，整個過程讓他們折損了將近三分之二的隊員，相較之下在地下二樓顧著發電機的組員到是沒有這麼凶險，在加上他們回到一樓大廳出去的路線也比較短，多數生存下來的人都是留守在那裡的人。  
上一次危險到連勞勃差點都回不來了，好在他只是被喪屍咬破了衣服，沒有被咬到受傷，饒是如此那尖牙曾經隔著衣服咬在手臂上的觸感，至今回想起來也還是會讓他噁心的起雞皮疙瘩。  
在跟勞勃他們對完了整個已知的路線之後，勞勃還給了他們兩組的對講機，和一箱的彈藥物資。  
「這些都是我們自己私有的，不是登記在基地庫房裡的，所以用的上的就盡量用吧，只要能把東西帶回來給我，用多少都不是問題。」派翠克笑著說道，雖然在出任務時可以跟基地申請庫房裡的彈藥，但是這樣就會有記錄下來，雖然搜刮物資回來可以自己保留一小部分其他再做上繳，但是彈藥能夠自留的數量很少，要累積如此龐大的數量是一件很難的事情。  
但是派翠克輕易的就拿出這麼大量的彈藥，果然不愧是權力頂端中心的人，既然人家要給，維克多他們自然是開心的收下，這些資源就算沒有用完派翠克想必也不會跟他們要回去，這其中攏絡的意味也十分濃厚。  
反正不管派翠克給的是什麼心態，維克多他們也有自己的想法，在這個基地裡信任是多麼淺薄的東西，他們從來沒有忘記過這一點。  
有鑑於上次的經驗，這一次派翠克他們也做了充分的準備，在基地裡他們恰巧也找到了知曉那個通訊公司業務的人，大概得知了幾個級別可能足夠的人物，在請繪師畫下了樣子。  
雖然素描上會有些差異，在加上異變成喪屍之後五官多少都會有些不同，但是總比在大海撈針似的瞎找來的好多了。  
上次他們就是被卡在了十樓所以才會損失慘重，不過要在這總共十五樓層的大樓裡找到幾個目標倒也不是件容易的事情，還好他們公司上班時識別證通常都會掛在胸前，至少不用擔心找到人之後找不到識別證的問題，前提是他沒有變成喪屍之後弄掉了識別證。  
即使前途看起來堪憂渺茫，但是不去是又怎麼知道是不是有希望呢？  
於是他們計畫先準備兩天的物資，然後在第三天的時候出發去這棟大樓，而出去的第一天還得先去個商場搜刮物資假裝一下，以免到時什麼都沒帶回去而引人懷疑。

在這兩天的準備，說是準備也只是維克多他們根據這不完全的地圖規畫起路線，照理來說這種場合伊莎貝拉也許不要跟著去比較好，但是基地的這種情況他們也不放心留伊莎貝拉一個人在這裡，而那個大樓週邊又充滿了喪屍，也不好把伊莎貝拉獨自留在外頭，他們過去還沒進到基地以前，這種情況都是讓JJ跟伊莎貝拉一起在外頭等著，但是這次的任務本身就需要分兩批隊伍進行，根本不能在精簡人力了，雖然派翠克說有說過需要的話，他們可以提供可以信任的部隊跟著他們一起去。  
然而派翠克信任那些部隊，但是維克多他們卻不信任，萬一東西拿到手之後，被扯了後腿或者是被陷害而永遠的留在這棟大樓裡也不是沒可能的，雖然派翠克曾經保證過如果成功跟政府連繫上的話，會保留位子給他們所有人，但是誰又知道這是真心還是假的呢？  
說不定想半路弄掉他們也不一定，因此在這種時候維克多他們覺得與其跟不能信任的人合作，倒不如自己來安全性還比較高一點。  
雖然在這半年多來，伊莎貝拉的進步是有目共睹的，槍擊的準確度也很高，體力跟速度都有所提升，說不定還能比的上一些男人，但是這個任務危險性實在太高，饒是維克多他們這些運動神經比一般人好上許多的體育選手，幾乎算是可以媲美那些專業保全或是軍警人員般的實力，對於這個任務他們也沒有十足的把握，可見凶險程度並不一般。  
「我會照顧好我自己的，你們不用擔心。」  
當他們猶豫不決的時候，伊莎貝拉這麼的說著，看著她那雙沒有退縮堅定的眼神，最後他們還是決定大家一起去才比較洽當。  
為了讓所有人的存活率都達到最高，地下室二樓便由伊莎貝拉、JJ、克里斯還有契萊斯帝諾去地下二樓啟動發電機，而維克多、勇利、披集、尤里跟奧塔則是去十樓搜刮物資。  
雖然資料有限，但是這一天晚上他們忍不住的一遍又一遍的規畫著路線，為的就是要確保所有的狀況，好讓他們有多少人出去就有多少人回來。

在最後一次路線規劃完之後，他們各自回到了自己的房間，突然之間所有的陪伴跟依偎都變得珍貴，沒有人想去想他們是否會失去些什麼，也沒有人有這個打算，但是當相互的擁抱傳來彼此的體溫時，他們卻也感受到了自己的不安。  
靜靜的勇利窩在了維克多的懷裡，緊緊的把自己扣在了裡面，如果可以的話，他好想就這麼的窩著永遠也不離開。  
「我們會活著回來的。」勇利悶悶的說了一句，說話的熱度噴在維克多的胸口，像是要把所有的不安都給燙平似的。  
「我們會回來的。」維克多笑著吻了吻勇利的頭髮，環在勇利腰間的右手有些不安份的碰著，帶點特殊的意味卻沒有往下更進一步。  
「然後我要把今天不能做的都補回來。」  
當維克多再度說著的時候，勇利忍不住的笑了出來，在這種時候還能想這些有的沒的，勇利覺得他還真是拿這個男人一點辦法也沒有，不過最後他笑了笑，抬起了頭對上了維克多的視線，兩人接了一個溫柔的吻，不帶點任何綺想，只是溫存的感受著彼此而已。  
而在這一吻過後，勇利輕輕的笑著說道：  
「好，之後讓你補回來。」


	21. Chapter 21

清晨的陽光透了出來，陰鬱的天空透了一點白，接著越來越明亮，在房間裡的鬧鐘響起來以前，維克多便伸手關掉了它，然後輕輕的摟著勇利的腰完全不想撒手。  
「時間…到了？」睡夢中勇利咕噥了一句後便往維克多的懷裡鑽。  
「還沒，你在睡一下，我會叫你的。」維克多輕輕的在勇利頭上落下了一吻，接著把人給擁進了懷裡，鼻息裡都是兩人混合在一起的味道，這讓維克多覺得很滿足。  
然而這樣的溫存持續不了太久，過了一陣子之後，維克多輕輕的搖醒了勇利，在他揉著眼一臉睡眼惺忪的時候吻在他的眼皮上。  
「起床了，我的睡美人。」維克都打趣的說道，他愛極了勇利的這個樣子，喜歡他從自己懷裡窩起來的時候，心臟被填的好滿，這會讓他暫時的忘記自己待的是怎麼樣的鬼地方。  
當他們打理好自己拎著後背包下樓時，JJ跟克里斯早已經坐在樓下客廳的餐桌邊，而伊莎貝拉也正好從簡易的廚房裡端出了早餐，白吐司還特地用平底鍋煎過後塗上了奶油，上頭放著的是剛煎好的雞蛋，冒著熱氣的蛋香讓人聞著都食慾大開，平常他們的早餐吃得比較簡單，今天可以算是很豪華的樣子，甚至還煮了一壺咖啡。  
「快坐下來一起吃吧！」伊莎貝拉說道，邊坐到了JJ的身旁，因為感覺自己在許多地方都受到了別人的照顧，在生活起居上伊莎貝拉忍不住的承擔了這些，雖然勇利跟維克多他們曾經跟伊莎貝拉說過，讓她不需要做這些事情，然而越是不讓伊莎貝拉去做，只是讓她更在意而已，最後他們也不阻止了，默默的接受了伊莎貝拉的好意。  
早餐過後的五人才剛從樓房裡走了出來時，同一時刻的尤里他們也正好剛離開家門，彼此相互看了一眼後沒有多說些什麼，只是各自背著自己的包就往停車場的方向走去，上了車以後他們便直直的開往了大門口的哨站，簡單的登記過後，兩台車就依序的開了出去，這時天空的顏色還是漂亮的藍色，雖然天氣是帶點寒意的秋天，但是今天的太陽卻很明亮，而這樣的日照會引響著大樓外頭遊蕩的喪屍們，甚至可能會讓它們躲到別的地方去遮陽，這樣的開頭不免讓他們有種一切會很順利的感覺。

不過當前他們得先去搜刮一下物資當作遮掩，然後在開了快兩個小時的車程後抵達了目標大樓，那高聳的建築物看起來十分的壯麗，不難去想像這裡過去風光時被人群包圍的場景，雖然現在也被不少的東西包圍著就是了，不過本質上卻不太一樣，但在某方面來說這也算是完美的重現過去的輝煌時代。  
雖然因為陽光的關係，有些喪屍都躲到了一旁的陰影處，但是當維克多他們的車子開過來時，附近的喪屍都因為這聲響而衝了過來，要是等到車子都被包圍了之後在下車就太遲了，所以當那些喪屍們一有動作的時候，車上的人也快速的衝下了下去。  
JJ跟克里斯衝在了最前頭，抬手就朝著大門入口的喪屍們射擊，子彈在一個一個的脖頸上射穿炸裂，整個腦袋幾乎都要跟著一起炸了出去，僅剩一點點的皮肉連接著倒地。  
這將近一年來的磨練讓他們幾乎是一槍一個，並不怎麼浪費子彈，而準確度稍微低一點的伊莎貝拉，則是盡量攻擊近一點的喪屍，就算對方離她的距離越來越近也絲毫引響不了她的判斷，一槍抬起，血漿噴濺，一點點的惡臭味傳來，雖然在每一次開槍，伊莎貝拉的眉頭都會微微的皺起，但是她已經不會為此感到悲傷。  
這時正好卡在中間的尤里跟奧塔；也會注意著伊莎貝拉與JJ他們的周邊，好讓他們可以專心的殺出前方的血路，而後半段的披集跟契萊斯帝諾則是注意著前後的死角，至於維克多跟勇利則是在最後墊底，在喪屍群逐漸包圍過來的時候，維克多還扔出了手上的手榴彈，接著大喊了一聲要爆炸了，然後趴在地面上。  
震耳欲聾的爆炸聲隨後響起，殘破的肢體跟著爆炸四散著，後方整個被炸出了一大片血花以及窟窿，雖然清掉了一大片的喪屍，但是這麼大聲的爆炸聲等下會引來更多的喪屍。  
「維─克─多，你這個混蛋阿！」尤里憤怒的大叫著，雖然知道維克多再打什麼主意，想著當這些喪屍聚集過來時，他們早就進到了大樓裡面，外邊的喪屍在找不到目標並且太陽曝曬之下，很快的就會散了開來，雖然維克多的用意是這樣，先減輕他們現在的壓力在利用白天陽光來疏散喪屍，但是對於維克多如此輕易的就拋出手榴彈，還提醒的這麼晚，導致他的耳朵因為來不及掩護還有些耳鳴。  
面對尤里的憤怒，維克多表示一點也不介意，他笑著抬起了手槍擊斃了周圍的喪屍後，甚至在JJ拉開大門的門把時，一發射進了門縫之中，頓時擊倒了一個打算衝出來的喪屍，然而這卻讓JJ身上噴上了一些血液。  
JJ回頭看了一眼，雖然知道維克多是在幫自己的忙，但是那惡臭的味道難免讓他有點火大，然而他最終沒有說些什麼，直接的拉開了門進到了大樓裡面，他先是站在了門邊，一手拉開了門把讓後面的人可以快速的進來，另一手則是快速的扣下板機，擊斃了試圖靠近門口的喪屍們。  
在最後墊底的維克多也衝進來之後，JJ這才放開了自己的手，讓厚重的玻璃門關上，接著跟上了同伴的腳步，朝著右側的樓梯前進。

這時前方一大群喪屍直接朝著他們撲了過來，本來站在中間的尤里跟奧塔立刻向前補上原來JJ的位子，他們跟著克里斯一起橫掃著最前方的喪屍，整個血液灑滿了牆面，而倒在地上的殘骸卻成為了他們前進的阻礙，不過這也稍微抵擋住這些喪屍前進的速度，有些動作遲緩一點的還會為此而絆倒。  
槍聲從他們進來的那一刻開始就沒有停止過，看著那些曾經燙的雪白的襯衫上還沾滿了不知名的髒污，曾經細心整裡的西裝外套與窄裙都皺成了一團，過去的風光似乎還能從這裡看得出一點端倪，但是怎麼樣也都回不去了，而他們也沒有時間好可以感概。  
正當尤里架著衝鋒槍往整個走廊大掃射之後，滿地的殘肢與血液讓他們不得不抬起腳步跨過，黏膩濃稠的鮮血被踐踏時所發出的啪唧聲，讓人產生一股噁心感。  
像是沒有盡頭般，倒下了一批又衝來了一批，這讓尤里忍不住嘖了一聲，換了一排彈匣又繼續開槍射擊，而在他旁邊的奧塔則是雙手都拿著槍，一邊注意著尤里的死角，一邊還得護著伊莎貝拉的安危。  
在大量的喪屍包圍下，伊莎貝拉也顧不得瞄的準瞄不準的問題，手槍拿著對著頭部就直接開槍，當她的子彈偏了一點從喪屍的右頸射穿時，整個腦袋雖然傾斜有些搖搖欲墮的模樣，但是卻恰巧避開了頸部的脊椎也沒破壞到腦幹，那個晃著的大腦就這樣朝著她撲了過來。  
但是在那雙指間連碰都還沒碰到伊莎貝拉之前，一聲槍響便把剩下的腦袋都給打碎了，殘破的身體瞬間倒下，在伊莎貝拉還沒有搞清楚發生了什麼事情時，JJ就已經趕到了她的身邊，濃密的眉毛抽了兩下，臉上的表情算不上好看，即使對自己感到憤怒也不能改變什麼，最後JJ只能把伊莎貝拉扯到了自己的內側，讓她站在自己跟克里斯的中間。  
雖然伊莎貝拉覺得她自己能解決，不需要JJ這麼冒險，也不想成為他的負擔，但她最後只是眨了眨睫毛，然後低下了頭兩秒，當她再次抬起頭時臉上沒有一絲不對的神情，雖然她心裡仍有些挫敗，但是在這種時候她不會去堅持著什麼，畢竟動搖到JJ的內心讓他產生不安的話，這才是最糟糕的一件事情。

終於把走廊的喪屍掃蕩出一條空隙之後，趁著其他的還沒有靠攏過來前，他們快速的衝到了樓梯入口，那一瞬間他們彼此相互看了一眼之後，九個人便往各自該去的地方前進。  
JJ跟克里斯率先的往樓下衝去，在由契萊斯帝諾墊後，而伊莎貝拉則是夾在這三人的中間。  
沒有一絲猶豫的尤里直直的往樓上衝去，在快到二樓被衝下來的喪屍給堵住之後，他的右腳往前邁了一階，彎著一肢膝蓋，整個身體拉出了一條完美的弓字部，他看了看樓梯上方的情形，然後抓準了時機瘋狂的掃射了起來。  
在尤里掃射的空隙，一旁的奧塔就替他擊斃那些離他很近的喪屍，雖然可以的話他們都想盡快的解決掉這些喪屍前進，但是它們一直從各個樓層衝了下來，稍微不謹慎一點的話很容易就被這些喪屍給咬上了。  
當他們好不容易邊掃蕩邊前進到要四樓時，從四樓樓梯口處卻湧下更多的喪屍，有些甚至還沒到他們前面時就被擠壓推倒，接著倒在地面上後被後頭的喪屍們給踩成了一灘肉泥。

「上次撤離時在五六樓折損了很多人，看來大多的喪屍也因為這樣聚聚集在那裡了。」維克多邊說，邊守著他們的身後，把從底下衝過來的喪屍一一給擊退了，他抬頭看了一眼四樓的情況，那數量幾乎要把整個樓梯都擠爆了，混著肉末殘肢的血液還一階一階的流下，倒像個瀑布似的。  
「上面過不去了！」尤里大吼著，邊側著身閃過一個被擊斃而倒向他的喪屍，隨後他左手一推把那個屍體從他面前推下，而這時站在他後面的披集忍不住喊了一聲後邊往旁邊躲了過去。  
「我們得換條路。」奧塔冷冷的說著，迅速的替手上的槍都換了彈匣之後，眼睛連抬都沒抬一下的就連開了兩槍，接著倒來下的兩具遺體，恰巧都擦著尤里的身邊落下。  
「走逃生梯？」  
這時勇利回頭看了維克多一眼，像是詢問般的眼神盯著對方瞧，當他們四目相對時，幾乎是沒有猶豫的，維克多立刻點下了頭喊著，「去逃生梯！」  
幾乎是同一時刻，維克多連忙後退拐進了三樓，接著朝著走廊裡的喪屍連環的開槍，當擊發的彈殼落在了地上時還發出了響亮的聲音，接著喀嚓一聲，空的彈匣脫落，新的彈匣又補了上去，幾乎是在喪屍群裡射出了一個缺口之後，維克多便領先衝了過去，當周遭的喪屍準備包圍住正中心的維克多時，勇利連忙的開了好幾槍，速度快到連維克多都勾起了嘴角。  
血脈噴張的感覺像是在沸騰，好像在賽場上一樣，所有的神經都緊繃到了極點，對週遭的變化他開始感到敏銳，在他的餘光瞄到喪屍的瞬間，他的身體就已經動作了起來，當他側著身子向旁邊退了一步時，一雙泛黃的手就擦過他的頭髮撲了過來，他還可以看見那雙空洞的眼球直盯著自己瞧，好像只有在這種時候，這些喪屍才有了些許的生命力。  
雖然他們的視力也只是為了方便捕捉獵物而已，但是他們還是會有種被不懷好意盯著看的感覺，這時維克多連眨也不眨一眼，直接近距離的把那個喪屍的大腦給整個轟掉，而勇利也在解決掉了緊追著他不放的喪屍群後，來到了維克多的身邊，在彼此幾乎要貼著的手臂上，雖然因為厚重的外套與衣物隔絕了對方的溫度，但是卻產生一種讓人安心的感覺，只要維克多還在他的身邊他就不會害怕，抬起了右腿，勇利朝著撲過來的喪屍猛踢了一腳，然後向前衝了一步超越了維克多來到了最前方，接著連環的掃射了起來。  
在看見勇利衝到最前方後，維克多也連忙的跟了上去，絲毫沒有要理會尤里那邊混戰的意思，除了是相信尤里之外，基本上有奧塔跟披集在也不用太過於擔心，正當尤里還站在靠近四樓的樓梯邊想對著維克多大罵時，樓上的喪屍突然滾做了一團，像是雪崩一般朝著他們滾落。  
在察覺到的瞬間，尤里便快速的向後退著，雖然狀況緊急，但是他更不想背對著這一大群的屍團，也因此他的速度有些慢了下來，在他下了最後一階踏在三樓平坦的樓梯口時，他被奧塔一把給跩進了三樓，然後下一秒他剛才站的位子就滾下一團喪屍。  
這時翠綠色的眼眸皺了起來，但是卻不曾為此抱怨什麼，喀嚓一聲，他快速的換了彈匣改在最後墊底，小心一步一步的跟上同伴的腳步，這時他們與維克多已經拉出了一小段距離，分秒必爭的態度讓他們不敢鬆懈。  
當長廊的喪屍幾乎都被維克多他們掃蕩成遺體之後，維克多便快速的通過，而在長廊的最底端出現了一個T型的路口，沒有猶豫的維克多直接的拐向了右邊，在他剛走沒幾步路之後就看見了緊急逃生的鐵門，在鐵門上的扶手門把被維克多重重的壓下之後，一聲清脆彈簧彈開的聲音響起，接著整個門就跟著大開，這時他也才發覺在安全通道裡的喪屍並不算少，也許是在爆發的當下許多人也都往安全通道裡去，然而最後他們都來不及的從這裡逃生出去。  
雖然卡在這裡的喪屍也不算少，但是至少比剛才通往四樓的樓梯上來說好上了許多，在最後墊底的尤里也跟著跑進通道時，一雙指甲幾乎掉光的手指卻卡在了門的邊緣，不等尤里做出反應，披集便已經掏出了匕首，刷的一聲就把那些指頭給削掉，紅色的血液也順著刀尖落下，這時尤里連看都不看，便趁機用力的把門關上，在門發出一聲碰的關門聲後，從門縫邊還可以看見紅黑色的鮮血滲了出來。

順著逃生通道理的樓梯，他們快速的往上爬著，雖然緊張的生活讓他們的肌肉越來越結實，體力也比過去更好了，但是一口氣跑了五個樓層到了八樓時，尤里忍不住壓著胸口喘了一口氣，汗水從他的臉頰落下，這簡直比滑冰還要累上許多。  
但是現在他們可不能停，一旦停下來了的話就會被這些喪屍抓到機會，只要被它們包圍起來，這數量可就不是他們能夠輕易的解決，雖然被逼成了這個模樣，但是維克多他們並不後悔沒有讓勞勃的部隊加入他們，畢竟那可能是比喪屍還要可怕的東西。  
「尤里。」在察覺到尤里的異樣之後，奧塔不動聲色的來到了尤里身邊，稍微的皺起了眉頭似乎在關心著。  
「只是一口氣沒喘過，不要停下來。」尤里略帶沙啞的說著，他的體力不算差，只是連續高強度的奔跑讓他一時沒喘過來，導致他在換氣時造成體力上的流失。  
但儘管如此，他從來都不是軟弱的人，手上的衝鋒槍依舊快速的射擊，把追過來的喪屍們射出了一段距之外，他才趕緊調整著呼吸，沉重的吐息在還耳邊迴響，心跳像是在耳朵裡跳動一樣，每一次的極限都讓他的胸口炸裂渴望更多的氧氣，但是大樓裡卻只有濃重的腐敗味道，這讓他更加的想念起外頭的新鮮空氣。  
僅僅不到幾分鐘，當尤里再度抬起了頭換上了新的彈匣掃射一輪後，他就跨起了步伐跟了上去，而一直跟他保持著一步距離的奧塔這也才往上走著，當領頭維克多抵達十樓時，他同樣也忍不住的喘著氣息，一口氣跑上十樓真的很驚人，但是在他回過頭看見勇利只留了些許薄汗後便忍不住的想著，勇利的體力真的很好。  
「準備…開門。」維克多對著同伴們說了一聲後，調整了一下呼吸，就壓下了安全門的門把，將厚重的門給推了開來。  
當安全門被推開之後出現的便是慘不忍睹的景象，整個十樓充斥著一股腐敗的味道，滿地都是的腫脹變色殘肢以及黏糊糊的成塊狀的血液，味道濃烈到胃酸都在攪動，維克多努力的克制著想要吐的衝動，揉了揉鼻子然後踏了進去，連鞋面踩在地板上的黏稠感都讓人覺得一片噁心，但也許是因為之前被掃蕩在加上喪屍可能都跟著撤離的人員往下跑，十樓反而是一片安靜，不過踩在地面上時會有啪唧的聲響傳來，這讓他們不得不放輕放慢腳步。

憑藉著地圖上的指示，他們一路上解決掉了幾個落單的喪屍，在盡量不發出聲音的原則下來到了倉庫的那一側，在最前面的兩道鎖都已經被破解了，而在門口附近還有著大量的破碎殘肢，在一些肢體上還可以看見熟悉的裝備，而那些大概就是勞勃之前帶來解鎖的隊伍，為了破解這些密碼，也不知道犧牲了多少人在這裡，慘烈的狀況完全是走廊所比不上的。  
更加濃重的味道讓他們忍不住的皺起了眉，只能勉強的前進來到了鎖著關鍵零件的庫房，上面的磁卡機的燈是暗著，代表機台的電源還沒有通，這時他們才想起JJ他們應該已經抵達發電室了，不過在他們主動連絡以前JJ他們不會先通電，而在沒有什麼變故發生的話，JJ他們也不會主動的連絡，所以沒有消息大概就是最好的消息。  
「現在怎麼辦？」勇利看了一眼鎖緊的倉庫門問道，即便來到了十樓打不開門也是沒用的。  
「看起來不能暴力破壞。」尤里看了一眼說道，難怪勞勃他們最後會直接放棄離開，這個門鎖用槍打壞也沒用，只會直接的卡死，而其他的破門工具他們也沒有，就算有好了，破門的聲音大概不知會引來多少的喪屍，最理想的就是拿到磁卡跟指紋才行。  
「要找特地的人太難了。」奧塔淡淡的說著，瞄了一眼指紋辨識機，那看起來像是用食指解鎖，除了員工識別證之外還得要指紋，跟本就是不可能的任務。  
「這裡喪屍太多了，根本找不完。」披集有些挫敗的說著，雖然這狀況之前就預想過，但實際抵達了卻又覺得一陣煩躁。  
「也許我們可以往主管辦公室一路找上去。」維克多想了一下說著，主管辦公室在頂樓，也許他們有些在當時就卡在那上頭，就算變成喪屍閒晃應該也不會離得太遠。  
「那就是在十五樓，十一樓也是倉庫，十二樓是樣品室，十三樓是實驗區，十四樓室是會議室，十五樓是高階主管辦公室。」披集說著，腦內迅速的把地圖的樣子給跑了一遍。  
「勞勃他們十樓之後就沒有上去了，我們沒有樓上的詳細的平面圖。」尤里說著，雖然他們勢必要往樓上去找，因為不論樓上是什麼狀況，那可能都是他們唯一的希望，畢竟下面樓層混亂的程度，要找到特定的人根本不太可能。  
「我們也不是每次去搜刮物資時都有地圖可以看的。」維克多笑著，他們一直以來都是這樣面對未知的危險，雖然沒有明說但是其他人都明白了他要說的話。  
「那就走吧。」尤里淡淡的說了一句，邊往彈匣裡補滿子彈。

在沒有人反對之下，維克多領頭帶著其他人尋找著向上的樓梯，為了避免驚動到下方樓層的喪屍們，他們特地在槍上裝了消音器，雖然不可能達成完全靜音，但是至少不會大聲到把附近的喪屍都給引了過來。  
小心翼翼的往樓上搜索，一路上他們遇到的喪屍並不多，看來多數喪屍在之前就已經被引了下去，雖然過去他們覺得越荒涼越好，但是現在荒涼成這樣反而讓他們有些不安，直到現在看過的臉孔上，他們並沒有看見類似目標人物們的臉。  
一直到了十五樓的辦公室後，這裡的樓層看起來都比下面都要來的乾淨許多，然而有一間敞開的辦公室門口從旁邊的牆面浮現出一條褐色的血印，一直往走廊沿伸，像是有誰倉皇的從裡面逃出來的樣子。  
「這裡好像第一現場。」勇利說著，雖然他不覺得自己有什麼根據，但是他就是有這種感覺。  
「我也這麼覺得。」維克多笑著說道，邊看了一眼辦公室裡被推得東倒西歪的擺設，有些看起來像是發生衝突而扯掉的，地上都散滿了文件跟染著血跡的腳印，在辦公室裡頭沒有搜刮到任何有用的東西後，他們便一間一間的搜刮著每一間房間，也許他們能找到沒帶走的員工識別證，至於指紋的部分也許有其他方式可以解決。  
然而就在他們搜刮了幾間後，從其中一間裡傳來了低低的嘶吼聲，還有撞擊在門板上的聲音，在這裡面肯定關著什麼，他們抬起了頭看著牆上掛著吊牌，上頭寫著開發部經理。  
那一瞬間他們眼睛都亮了起來，這裡頭恰巧可能關著什麼，如果真的是這個辦公室的人，那麼他的指紋跟員工識別證就可以打開底下的倉庫。  
這時維克多向後看了其他人一眼，在他們眼裡看見了跟自己一樣的想法後，他小心的轉動了門把，但是卻發出了一聲喀嚓聲，門把看似整個被卡死轉不開來，看來是從裡面被反鎖了，還在這只是個普通的鎖，他們只要用槍把門把射穿就可以了。  
緊接維克多向後退後了幾步，便舉起了手槍就朝門把上連開了兩槍，在鎖被破壞的同時，槍擊的聲音讓裡面的東西更加的狂暴了起來，隨後再一次重重的撞擊之下，因為門板失去了門鎖的固定，整個木門就這樣被撞了開來，瞬間一個穿著西裝的人影也跟著跌了出來。  
他撲倒的方向正好正對著維克多，而維克多一個側身閃開，指甲擦過了他的衣襬，那張臉也因為衝撞的力道而整個貼在了牆面上，雖然這讓維克多來不及比對那人的樣子，臘黃掉的膚色以及浮起來血管，加上有些浮腫的肌肉讓人的五官都有些不同。  
不過就在維克多剛退出三步遠的距離之後，那張撞在牆上的臉就抬起了頭轉了過來，頓時眼下的一顆淚痣清晰映在了他們眼裡，那一刻他們確信了，這的確是名單上的人沒錯，而他的員工識別證還整整齊齊的掛在脖子上，不難看出原先的人是多麼仔細的保管著。  
不等喪屍再度撲過來，維克多露出了史上最燦爛的笑容，說了一聲再見之後就扣下了板機，整個喪屍腦袋被射穿了一個大洞，血肉模糊的還滴下了混雜著大腦組織的血液，在屍體倒地的同時他們迅速的拿起了識別證，隨後朝著他的手指端詳了起來，雖然有些浮腫，但好在上頭的指紋卻還能看得很清楚，在無法把整個屍體給拖下去狀況，他們只能把手指給切下帶走。

在意識到這一點時，奧塔早已經從背包裡拿出了匕首，接著刀尖一揮一個食指便落了下來，接著他又揮了一刀，由於不確認到底需要的是左手還是右手，奧塔乾脆兩根手指都切下帶走，這時候誰也無法顧上噁心部噁心，他們只想趕緊打開倉庫拿到他們想要的零件離開而已。


	22. Chapter 22

從一樓跑下地下室時，本來就待在地下室裡的喪屍基本上不算太多，但是從一樓跟著他們下去的倒是不少，在加上地下室裡照射不到日光，他們必須亮著手電筒前進，這顯然的讓他們成為了一個大目標，此刻的契萊斯蒂諾只能不斷的向後頭開著槍拉開距離，而克里斯也緊跟在他身邊掩護著。  
混亂之中，JJ推開了一間機房室的門，抬手便把裡頭的喪屍給一槍蹦掉了腦袋，接著對著身後的同伴們喊了喊，便拉著伊莎貝拉閃身進了機房裡頭，在這機房裡除了剛才被JJ擊斃的喪屍之外，地上還有一點屍體殘渣，因此空氣中瀰漫著一股不是很好聞的味道。  
而當契萊斯蒂諾跟克里斯進到了機房以後，在關上的門板時還可以聽見外頭推擠著門口的聲音，這讓人不禁起了一身雞皮疙瘩。  
「終於可以喘口氣了。」克里斯笑著說道，眼睛仍是有些警惕的盯著門板瞧，他似乎正在思考要不要將門給反鎖比較好，雖然這些喪屍並不懂得如何開門，但總覺得有些不安全。  
「JJ，接下來你有什麼打算？」以契萊斯蒂諾對JJ的了解，他並不覺得JJ會只是因為要躲避喪屍就突然的進到了機房裡頭。  
「跟我猜想的一樣，你們看那裡。」這時JJ指了一下角落邊的一扇門說著，那是連通到隔壁機房的室內門。  
「喔─我的天阿！JJ，這真是好方法！你怎麼知道的？」當克里斯看見那扇門時，瞬間就懂了JJ想要做些什麼。  
「因為這兩間是同一個設備的機房空間，所以我就猜裡面會有連通的通道。」JJ笑著說道，臉上藏不住的是那自信過頭的表情。  
「當我們從這裡的門進來時，短時間內那些喪屍的注意力都會集中在門口，這時我們只要在從隔壁的門偷偷出去，順著走廊到底右轉就可以甩掉他們了。」伊莎貝拉恍然大悟的笑道，邊摟著JJ的手一臉崇拜的模樣。  
「不過另一邊機房裡面也不知道有沒有喪屍存在著。」比起其他人的興奮，契萊斯蒂諾相冷靜的說著。  
「這我也不清楚，不過只要裝上消音器後快速的解決應該就還好，雖然亮手電筒的時候肯定也會引起裡面喪屍的注意，不過速度夠快的話，應該可以在不驚動外面的情況下清空隔壁的空間。」也許是被依莎貝拉用崇拜的眼神看著的關係，JJ的臉上一臉春風得意的樣子。  
「倒是可以試試。」契萊斯蒂諾點了點認同的說道。  
在得到大家的認可之後，JJ先是在槍上裝了消音器，然後關掉了手電筒站在了門邊，隨後他小心的轉開了門把，而這時黑暗的室內讓他幾乎什麼也看不見，裡面也沒有一丁點的聲音傳了出來，為了要確認裡面到底有沒有喪屍的存在，JJ從他所在的位子旁隨手拿起了桌上的一小塊零件，接著就往另一側房間角落扔去。  
在東西碰撞到地板時，幾聲嘶吼聲迅速的傳了出來，即便撞倒了什麼仍舊拼命的往聲音的方向跑去，黑暗中隱隱約約的只能看見晃動的影子，但是卻幾乎是看不太清楚。  
「大概有四個。」克里斯靠在了JJ的耳邊說著，雖然從他的角度來說幾乎看太到，但是憑藉著對方的動作與腳步的聲音，他大致可以聽出四個不同的步伐。  
對於克里斯所說的，JJ雖然沒有什麼表示，不過確淡淡嗯了一聲，同時在另一側的喪屍因為沒有捕捉到或觸碰到任何活物的感覺，接著又立刻安靜了下來。  
聽著再次恢復安靜的房間，JJ也壓低了音量說著，「我要開燈了。」  
雖然剛才喪屍移動時，JJ有大概確認了他們的位子，可是在沒有照明之下，他們也不敢保證能一發就擊斃，在加上開槍時還會有火花的亮度，所以肯定會被發現的，與其這樣被發現，倒不如一開始就用手電筒先確認好位子在開槍，反正這裡的房間也沒有對外窗，不用擔心會被外頭的喪屍看見光亮。  
在沒有其他反對的意見之後，JJ小心的把半開的門給整個拉了開來，然後站了進去後就亮起了手電筒，瞬間四個泛著蠟黃的肌膚就出現在他們的視線內，在長期沒有日照的關係下，整個皮膚更呈現一種異常的白，比起樓上的喪屍看起來更加的灰敗的樣子。  
就在手電筒亮起沒多久之後，四個喪屍便直直的往門口撲來，這時JJ抬起了右手連開了好幾槍，在他身旁的克里斯也快速的抬起了槍口，幾乎沒有花上多少時間，本來站著的喪屍都被擊倒在地上。

在確認機房裡的喪屍都被死透了之後，JJ和克里斯這才走進機房的中心，在這裡面除了擺放著一些機器之外，還有放了幾個簡易器材的櫃子，小心的搜括一下後沒發現多少有用的東西，接著他們來到了對外的門口，這時還能夠聽見不遠處的喪屍仍在搔刮門板的聲音，但幸運的是在他們現在靠的門上安靜的可以。  
他們四人彼此看了一眼確定準備妥當之後，JJ跟克里斯連忙熄掉了手電筒的光，接著小心的推開了門板，這時安靜漆黑的走廊只剩下另一邊的門口有喪屍在躁動外，黑暗之中幾乎看不見前方，只有一些地面以及牆邊的螢光塗料逃生標誌在隱隱發亮著。  
緊貼著牆壁，JJ小心的走著，每一步都走的很仔細，就怕自己不小心踢到了什麼把那群喪屍給引了過來，然而在他們走了幾步路之後，JJ突然的停了下來，雖然他看不見，但是他可以感覺得到前方不遠處似乎有什麼站在那裡，他小心的捏了捏一旁伊莎貝拉的手提醒著，而會意過來的伊莎貝拉也輕拍著克里斯手背，克里斯則是小心的提醒了契萊斯帝諾，接著四個人比直的靠在牆面上一動也不敢動的。  
屏著呼吸，JJ從口袋裡掏出了一把小扳手，這是他剛才從機房裡順出來的，在出機房時他就有想過會有這樣的情況，於是便在口袋裡藏了一些小巧的工具，接著他墊了墊重量，看著另一側群聚在門口卻看不見的喪屍們，在心裡盤算著距離之後，一個拋物線小型的板手便落到那群喪屍的附近。  
當清澈的金屬聲落地時，喪屍們便瘋狂的騷動了起來，而卡在JJ他們前方的喪屍也迅速的撲了過去，在它奔跑過去的時候還可以感受到一股空氣的流動，他們先是小心的呼出了一口氣，等了一會後這又才又繼續的往前進著，這時他們身後擠成一團的喪屍們則是發出激烈的嘶吼聲。  
在他們小心的踩著步伐來到了走廊的底端右轉過後，確認著後面的那一大半的喪屍都看不見他們時，帶頭的JJ這才亮起了手電筒，在這其他區域裡的喪屍數量並不算太多，所以亮起手電筒後只要奔跑速度快一點加上槍隻的配合，不算是太困難。  
而在手電筒亮起的瞬間，這一側走廊晃著的三個喪屍便抬起了頭往這裡看，同時JJ並沒有任何驚慌的樣子，他只是沉穩的連開了幾槍，在他身後的伊莎貝拉也同樣的亮起了手電筒和手槍幫忙著，就這樣他們一邊開槍一邊往前跑，迅速的衝下了樓梯來到了地下室二樓。  
在地下室二樓的空氣除了更沉悶之外，隱約還透著一點腥臭的味道，也許是之前的人掃蕩喪屍所留下來的味道，而在這一層的喪屍的數量又比地下一樓多了一些，但是這對JJ他們來說並不構成什麼問題，在踏過一個又一個地面上黏膩的血漬後，處理掉了一大群奔著他來的喪屍之後，他們打開了一扇鐵門，緊接著迅速的衝進了裡面。  
在厚重的門板關上去後，門外傳來了清晰可見的刮門聲，像是有些失控的聚集在了外頭，對於這類的景象JJ他們已經是見怪不怪了，忽視著那些惱人的聲音後，他抬起手電筒朝著室內仔細的檢查著，幾個發電器材旁坐落著空掉的油箱，不用想也知道這是上次勞勃他們加完油後剩下的箱子，依照勞勃的說法機器裡剩下的油量還可以用上四個小時，在確認著油表的刻度是否如勞勃所講的之後，他們也只能靜靜的坐在機台旁邊等著維克多他們的指示。

時間不知道過去了多久，雖然房間裡是一個密閉的空間，可以讓他們點亮手電筒等著，但是在這種末世裡，誰也不想浪費資源，於是就只有JJ的手電筒擺在了正中間亮著。  
也許是錯覺，在這種時候時間的流逝好像更加的緩慢，不過外頭騷動跟喪屍們卻是安靜了許多，像是找不到目標而散了開來，這時的JJ也只能擺弄著從包包裡拿出來的對講機，期待著維克多他們的聲音會從另一邊傳來。  
然而如今卻是一點聲響都沒有，他們也就只好安靜的盯著對講機瞧，即使擔心著他們也不敢輕易的朝著對方呼喚，就怕萬一給對方帶來麻煩就不好了，也不知道時間過去了多久，直到契萊斯帝諾從包包裡拿出了一支手機為止。  
雖然末世裡讓一般的通訊都失效了，不過基地有的電量卻可以讓手機充電，一般來說失去了通訊功能的手機，通常不會有人再繼續使用，除了披集還是喜歡拿來拍照之外，基本上他們都沒有再用了。  
「沒想到契萊斯帝諾你也帶手機阿。」看著契萊斯帝諾諾拿出手機後，克里斯有些驚訝的說著。  
「這是披集讓我帶著的，說是可以看時間，剛剛進來的時候我有對過了，我們已經在這裡等了兩小時有了。」契萊斯帝諾淡淡的說著，緊皺的眉頭像是在擔憂著什麼。  
「他們得上十個樓層還得找特定的目標，應該不會這麼快。」JJ像是充滿信心的說著，然而若是往常的JJ肯定會說如果是我去的話肯定一下就解決了，但是這一次為了顧及伊莎貝拉，他們讓他跟伊莎貝拉走比較安全的路線，也因此讓JJ連這種JJ式的玩笑話也說不出口，雖然語氣顯得很鎮定，但是伊莎貝拉知道，JJ比任何人都還要擔心著。  
再一次的，伊莎貝拉握上了JJ的手，沒有說些什麼的就只是靠在他的身邊，任由時間一點一滴的過去，即使擔心著他們也只能等待。

在同一時間的維克多他們，正巧帶著兩根斷指以及員工識別證趕往了十樓，也許是因為他們之前來時造成的騷動已經停止了許久，本來一直往樓下竄的喪屍們也開始緩慢的散了開來，像是遊魂一般在各個階層走著，然後沒有目的散了開來。  
雖然以喪屍的習性它們通常不太會走太遠或者太主動去尋找什麼，頂多在周邊遊蕩著，或者追尋著一些聲音或是在動的東西，不過這已經稍稍的提升了維克多他們行動的難度，因為有些喪屍在閒逛之間已經開始往樓上的樓層跑去。  
雖然並不多，但這代表他們需要更加的小心，開槍時他們都盡量避免發出太大的聲音，以免把其他地方的喪屍都給引了過來，好不容易當他們再次回到十樓時，每個人的額頭上都佈滿著薄薄的汗水。  
他們小心的吐著氣息，邊靠在牆面走著，每當過了一個轉彎處時，帶頭的維克多都會先側出半邊身子，在確認沒有看到喪屍或者將走廊的喪屍擊斃之後，這才繼續的往前走去。  
當他們抵達了庫房面前時，維克多從包包裡拿出了對講機，扭開了開關之後，雜訊發出來的收音讓他們瞬間都繃緊了神經，果不其然在附近遊蕩的兩三個喪屍就被這聲音給引了過來。  
在喪屍看見他們衝過來的時候，勇利跟尤里一人一槍蹦掉了那些腦袋，空氣中腐敗的味道夾雜血液的腥味更讓人覺的反胃，皺了皺眉頭，他們捏了捏鼻子卻無法阻絕這味道的侵入。  
在觀察了一陣子，確認沒有其他的喪屍跟著過來之後，維克多朝著對講機輕輕的敲了兩下，這是他們說好的暗號，在維克多他們準備好時，打開對講機的通話輕輕的敲了兩下，這也是避免萬一JJ他們在危及的狀況，對講機直接通話的話會給對方帶來了危險，要是JJ他們順利的抵達了發電室，就會回應他們的暗號。  
「怎麼了？怎麼剛才聽到槍聲。」當JJ的聲音透過對講機模糊的傳來時，維克多他們也鬆了一口氣，這代表他們已經安全的抵達了發電機室。  
「沒什麼，有兩個喪屍追著過來而已，我們已經拿到東西了，現在可以通電了。」  
「好，我知道了。」  
在JJ掛掉對講機之後，末約過了十分鐘，而這十分鐘漫長的像是有一個小時那麼久，就在維克多他們緊守在門口仔細的戒備時，突然之間，大樓的燈閃爍了一下，接著整個建築物都亮了起來，隱約之中還可以聽見一些機器重新運轉的聲音，頓時所有的喪屍都被這光亮給吸引了過去，抬起了頭看著天花板的燈，接著又朝著機器運轉的方向走去。  
十三樓的實驗室似乎有些機台在當時並未完全關閉，樓上隱隱傳來的聲音讓維克多他們感到不好，由於大樓很安靜的關係這些聲音會導致喪屍們紛紛的往樓上走，這對他們來說並不是什麼好事。  
於是當倉庫的門鎖電源指示亮起來的時候，奧塔連忙拿出了一根指頭壓在了指紋感應機上，披集則是拿著識別證迅速的刷了一下，瞬間從門鎖上放出了一大段的音樂聲，在靜謐的走廊上顯得格外的刺耳。  
「該死！」維克多大罵了一句，接著就聽到了一連串的腳步聲跑來，也許是為了讓人不能偷偷摸摸的進到了庫房裡頭，誰也沒想到這電子鎖還會有這一遭，於是在這段音樂唱完之後，十幾個喪屍也已經跟著奔跑而來。  
好在這時門口的電子鎖也已經從紅燈轉為綠燈，維克多迅速的把門打了開來，然後朝著追捕而來的喪屍開了好幾槍，而其他的人便趁著這個空檔衝了進去，在最後的維克多進去並且關上了門的同時，還可以聽見一聲劇烈的撞擊撞在了門板上，然後又是一陣衝撞聲以及嘶吼的刮聲在門外響個不停。  
這時他們看了一眼倉庫被撞的嘎嘎作響的門，接著便不再去搭理，隨後從包包裡拿出了要拿的零件清單，有些比較難辨識的零件還貼心的畫上了圖示，饒是如此對這些零件不熟悉的眾人還是花費了一些時間尋找著，雖然這個倉庫並不大，頂多只有十坪左右的空間，但是裡頭卻擺了太多的零件，這讓他們只能一個一個的去對，順便把一些他們看的懂覺得有用處的東西也一併放進了包包裡面。  
花費了半小時以後，他們總算是把零件都找齊了，比起派翠克要他們帶回來的數量，他們是能撈多少就盡量拿，畢竟誰知道修復的過程當中是否會有耗損，而這種地方他們肯定是不想再來一遍了。

「JJ聽得到我的聲音嗎？」  
「聽見了，怎麼了？」  
「我們都把東西找齊了，等會我把門打開後會通知你把電給關了，這裡的倉庫門我會留著不關避免將來還得再來一次，你也把電給關了，以免以後還有需要。」  
「我知道了。」  
「那等下我們就外頭見了。」  
「好。」  
維克多在按掉通訊之後，先是朝著彈匣裡補充著子彈，然後看了其他人一眼，確認著大家都準備好了之後，他才站到了門口，猛然的打開了門，然後對著對講機喊道，「關電，JJ。」  
在那瞬間，勇利已經抬起了手槍朝著聚集在倉庫外頭的喪屍射擊，頓時血花噴濺在整個牆面，而尤里跟奧塔則是率先衝了出去確保路線的暢通，在他們才剛跑出去沒多久，整棟大樓的電源又中斷了，還好維克多他們所在的地方本來就是充滿了對外的窗戶，雖然視線多少受到影響整個變暗了許多，但是卻仍然算看的很清楚。  
趁著亮度瞬間的變化，喪屍們都還因為這驟然的改變而停頓了一秒，他們便趁機逃離了倉庫改往逃生通道的方向跑去，這時他們也顧不得腳下的踐踏聲是否會引起喪屍的注意，拼了老命的往前奔跑著，這時散在走廊上的喪屍還很稀疏，快速的擊倒後，最前方的尤里一把按開了安全門的門把，在奧塔遞補上去替他把門給整個推開之後，他便架著衝鋒槍往安全通道裡瘋狂的掃射，這時往下倒去的屍體壓在了奔跑而來的喪屍身上，也壓倒了一些，頓時整個通道混亂成一團。  
在這片混亂中他們都衝進了通道裡面，然後再次的把門給關上，朝著上下的湧來的喪屍們開槍，還邊小心的跨過腳底下的屍體前進著，有幾次他們有人不小心被屍體給絆倒了，在彼此周圍的同伴連忙伸手拉了一把，相較之前來的時候，離開時更顯得危險許多，畢竟除了要掃蕩這些喪屍之外，他們還得注意腳下，彼此還要分一點神注意著周遭的同伴們。  
不過好在雖然路並不太好走，但也許是拿到零件的興奮感讓他們的神經繃到最緊，腎上腺素運作，整個人的狀態比來的時候還要好，又或許是有些順利到讓他們不自覺得興奮著，然而不到最後不能輕易的放鬆這句話，他們在這一天也體認到了。

當電源切斷之後，整個地下室又成了黑漆漆的一片，剛才機房運轉的聲音引來了一大群喪屍的注意，在門板上可以聽見騷刮撞擊的聲音，JJ亮起了手電筒照著門板，四個人嚴肅的看了看。  
「維克多他們肯定要比我們花時間，我們先等個十分鐘吧，也讓外面那些散了一點在走。」契萊斯帝諾說著，在黑暗之中面對一群狂暴想要衝進來的喪屍，顯然不是什麼太好的主意。  
「也好，外面的狀況聽起來還真不妙啊！」克里斯笑了一下，雖然語調聽起來有些輕鬆，但是那張臉上卻是一點笑容也沒有。  
「那就…等十分鐘吧。」JJ看了伊莎貝拉一眼，內心有些掙扎著，照理來說他應該要盡快出去支援維克多他們才行，不過現在直接衝出去對伊莎貝拉來說太危險了，克里斯跟契萊斯帝諾也是顧慮這個才這麼說，也為了不讓他們彼此糾結尷尬在意，還特地的以他們也覺得危險的方式說著，即使如此JJ的心裡還是明白著，但他最後還是壓下了那份愧疚感而同意著。  
這十分鐘是JJ度過最久的十分鐘，而外頭的聲響也終於消停了一會，不在像剛才那樣的劇烈之後，他們都靠在了牆邊，接著JJ把手電筒的燈給熄掉，整個機房又成了黑壓壓的一片，只有剛才因為開啟電源而充電亮起的逃生小標誌還帶點微微的光亮。  
這微弱的燈光讓他們稍微的能看見些影子晃動，但是對於喪屍來說卻是無法看見的地步，畢竟他們的器官衰退視力也不可能比得上活人，他們頂多只能看見發著光亮的標誌而已。  
在做好了準備之後，JJ轉開了門把，頓時門外的喪屍們便被這光亮給吸引了進來，小心的等了一會，他們放輕了腳步就往門外走去，這一切顯得十分的順利，然而也許是剛才在門外的喪屍們弄倒了什麼，本來他們來的時候這條長廊上並沒有東西在地上，所以也不需要格外的注意什麼，然而就在他們在走廊上剛踏出幾步時，伊莎貝拉的腳擦過了什麼東西，頓時她內心警鈴大作，但是卻已經來不及了。  
東西滾動的聲音在地下室裡格外的清晰，喪屍的嘶吼聲以及咕噥聲開始傳來，連帶的引到機房裡的喪屍們都衝了出來，在這時候不開手電筒的意義已經沒了，面對喪屍衝往的此刻不開燈確認反而更加的危險。  
於是JJ亮起了手電筒的片刻，便看見了走廊的底端黑壓壓的跑來了一大堆的影子，而伊莎貝拉正對面的敞開的機房門口，除了有散了一地的器材之外，幾個喪屍猛然的撲了過來，頓時JJ的瞳孔收縮了一下，一手跩了伊莎貝將她拉至自己的身後，右手連忙開著槍，而左手握著手電筒猛然的敲在了另一個的喪屍大腦上，瞬間手電筒暗了一下隨即又亮了起來，這兩三秒黑暗的空檔，克里斯跟契萊斯帝諾除了開了槍之外也趕緊亮起了手電筒，在這幾秒的驚訝之後，伊莎貝拉也被槍聲給拉了回來，她的眼眶濕熱著，嘴裡喊了一聲對不起，雖然她知道現在不是道歉的時機，況且道歉也晚回不了什麼。  
「這不是妳的錯，我們都沒注意到地上有那些東西。」JJ淡定的說了一句之後，就朝著走廊射擊，想從這一片陰影之中殺出了一條血路。  
望著JJ的背影，伊莎貝拉點了一下頭，接著抹了一下眼角，雖然沒有眼淚落下，可是她就是忍不住抹了抹，但很快的她就振作了起來，跟著JJ的步伐一起開槍，盡量的減少週邊的喪屍包圍。  
也許是要爭取時間避免被圍住，JJ動作十分的迅速，甚至帶點不要命的味道，這讓伊莎貝拉以及後頭的克里斯倒抽了好幾口氣，但好在他們一直都很注意著JJ的四周，讓他可以放開手腳的殺出一條道路出來，也好幫忙幾次擊斃了幾個差點咬上JJ的喪屍們。  
就這樣他們一路殺到了地下室一樓，接著在通往一樓時，在樓梯口的走廊及樓梯的上下都衝來了一大群的喪屍，這時JJ突然喊了契萊斯帝諾一聲，在對方有些茫然時走了過去交換了兩人的位子，接著JJ就站在了最底下墊底的地方。  
「JJ？」面對JJ的舉動，伊莎貝拉有些不解的喊了一聲，她不懂JJ為什麼要在這時候交換位子，並且似乎想留守在他們身後的模樣。  
「妳會好好的活下去的，伊莎貝拉。」JJ邊開槍邊說了這句話之後，舉起了拿著手電筒的左手，剛才在地下室時因為暗到只能看見手電筒照射的範圍，但是快到一樓的樓梯口時，從上頭照射下來的一點亮度讓他們看見了JJ手腕上有一大片的血漬，似乎在袖口之下有著隱約的傷口。  
「不…可能…你騙我的吧…JJ，剛剛…我有很注意你不可能…難道是出機房的那時候？」伊莎貝拉顫抖的說著，她突然想起剛出機房時JJ拿著手電筒敲著喪屍的大腦時，那燈暗著的幾秒似乎聽見了JJ嘖了一聲，當下她還在震驚的過程所以沒有想太多，現在想想從那時候JJ就有些不一樣，而就在她往下幾步想往JJ的方向確認時，JJ卻開口制止了。  
「不要過來，伊莎貝拉，我不想讓你看到這樣的我。」JJ抬起了頭看向了伊莎貝拉，臉上仍然是充滿自信又爽朗的笑容。  
「不…JJ…我…」  
「你是我JJ的女人啊！所以妳會好好的活下去的，你們快走吧！我在這裡幫你們墊後，克里斯、契萊斯帝諾幫我好好照顧伊莎貝拉。」  
JJ笑著說完，嘴裡開始哼起了他的那首歌，右手仍然持續的開槍，一點陰霾也沒有，然而就在伊莎貝拉有些猶豫想繼續往下走時，克里斯卻是一把拉住了伊莎貝拉的手阻止了她向下的動作。  
「我答應你，JJ！」克里斯邊說邊拉著伊莎貝拉往上走了一步後繼續說到，「妳得讓他的付出是有意義的。」  
在克里斯說出這句話之後，伊莎貝拉哭了，她喊了JJ的名字但是對方卻不回過頭去看她，接著她抹掉了眼淚唱起了他們的歌，然後腳步有些不穩的被克里斯給拉著往上走，而契萊斯帝諾則是深深的看了對方的背影最後一眼後也轉頭離去。  
「JJ你是我很驕傲的學生。」  
在說這句話時，契萊斯帝諾還記得JJ年幼時的模樣，總是抓著他的手問為什麼他不能去做這些挑戰跟突破，那時他總是對他說他還小，身體還沒準備好承擔這些傷害，而如今的JJ已經成為了一個扛的起一切的男人，一個扛得起自己心愛的女人性命的傢伙，而這個身影他們大概永遠都不會忘記的。

Theme of King JJ.  
這是這男人的驕傲。


	23. Chapter 23

當維克多他們衝到了一樓從安全通道裡出來時，克里斯他們已經在一樓的大門入口處監守著，很快的他們也趕了過去想與他們會合，但是在越靠近的時候他們越察覺有些不太對。  
本來四個人的小組現在卻只剩下三個人，原先他們以為JJ只是站在門外的某處所以沒有看見，但是當他們出了一樓的大門時卻發現事情似乎不是這麼一回事。  
「JJ呢？」維克多對著克里斯問道，然而後者只是不發一語的搖了搖頭，這時他們不難察覺到伊莎貝拉的臉上滿是淚水，嘴裡還斷斷續續的哼著不成音節的小調。  
這時他們都愣了一下，整顆心瞬間都跌到了谷底，不用明說他們也明白發生了什麼事情，那個總是笑的狂妄、有些自滿的青年是再也回不來了。  
不發一語的，他們都衝了出去，這時外頭的天色已經沒有那麼明亮，他們趕緊的把車子周邊的喪屍們都給擊斃，這時契萊斯蒂諾還深深的往伊莎貝拉的方向看了一眼，隨後才跑到了自己的車邊開啟了他的車門。  
而在另一邊的吉普車上，JJ似乎在這之前就趁亂的把汽車鑰匙給塞進了克里斯的口袋，這時的克里斯才明白了為什麼在地下二樓的時後，JJ會把鑰匙塞進了他的口袋，但即便在當時他便明白了JJ這麼做的原因，他也不能怎麼樣，也挽回不了什麼。  
所以他只能讓自己不要多想的去開了吉普車的門，在他跳上駕駛座後，伊莎貝拉也默默的進到了副駕駛的位子，在尤里跟奧塔也順利的上了車以後，克里斯便踩了踩油門朝著契萊斯蒂諾的背後追去。  
這一路上車內沉默著，只有伊莎貝拉混著哽咽的歌聲，有時哽的厲害她會突然的停了下來，然後在緩了一口氣過後又更加賣力的哼著，雖然歌詞都已經含糊到讓人聽不清楚了，但是太熟悉的旋律讓人無法忽略著。  
有那麼一瞬間，克里斯想讓伊莎貝拉別唱了，這看似折磨自己往胸口上插刀的行為，讓人看了心碎，然而他轉念一想，也明白了這是必要的過程，因為他比任何人都還要更能體會伊莎貝拉的那份痛苦，所以最終什麼也沒說的，就只是靜靜的聽著伊莎貝拉唱了整路的歌。

當車子抵達了基地時，天色已經逐漸暗了起來，而沿途還因為有段路亮著車燈的關係，後面跟了一大群喪屍，他們必須在抵達基地前把它們給甩了開來，還好在靠近基地附近的路基本上都很簡單也沒什麼複雜的，所以在開了一陣子之後，他們特意的熄掉了車燈，憑藉著對周遭的熟悉以及微弱的光暈，就這樣一路開到了基地，而今天哨站檢查的人已經是派翠克打點過的，不然每次搜刮完物資回來都要經過徹底的檢查後上繳，他們根本沒有機會為自己多留一點的物資，不過雖然在物資檢查方面有打點好了，但是該做的檢驗確是也一樣不能少，畢竟攸關生命安全的這件事情上，誰也不敢馬虎大意。  
當他們在做檢查時，哨站的人也發現了，現在回來的人數比出門時少了一人，不過這種事情對他們來說很稀鬆平常，所以他們也沒有多問，畢竟這些日子以來多的是回不來的人，於是在檢驗完之後，維克多他們都顯示為陰性，接著哨站的人便接過了他們稍早去賣場搜刮回來用來交代的物資，幾乎是一點也沒有留給自己的都上繳了上去，反正維克多他們主要的目的也不是為了那些，至於零件的部分他們是一個也不想交，因為除了要給派翠克的之外，披集也搜括了一些他會需要用到的零件，這些東西他可不想上繳出去，一丁點也不想。

把這些事都處理完之後，天色已經暗了許多，在基地的正中央似乎還隱隱的冒出了一些光亮，維克多他們先是把零件都給抬回了住處以後，這才去基地內的檢查中心按照歸定檢查身上是否有著傷口，這時他們並不急著把東西交給派翠克，在這時他們只想趕快檢查完然後好好的休息，其他什麼的，等天亮了以後再說。  
當伊莎貝拉回到了那間她跟JJ一起共用的房間時，瞬間她再也忍不住的蹲在了地上痛哭，這讓站在門外的勇利有些不知所措，他不知道自己到底該不該進去安慰伊莎貝拉，就在他的手不知在第幾度抬起又放下了之後，維克多便走到了他的身後，握住了他再次放下的手。  
「維…克多！我…不知道…該不該…」勇利有些結巴的說著，不清楚事情經過的人也許還會以為這是做虧心事被抓到了，但是維克多卻很清楚，勇利是因為想去關心伊莎貝拉卻又不知道該怎麼辦，所以連措詞語調都不知道該怎麼說，這才連話都說不好，畢竟勇利一直都是一個不擅於言詞的人，他有的就是那顆最真誠無暇的心而已。  
維克多靜靜的看了勇利一眼，搖了搖頭然後把他的手給放了下來，接著他的視線轉了一個方向指引的著勇利也一起看過去，這時他們便看見了克里斯正站在樓梯口的地方，頓時勇利明白了，維克多是讓打算讓克里斯去安慰伊莎貝拉，如果說這裡有誰能最理解伊莎貝拉傷痛的也只有克里斯了。  
他們三人在視線交會的那一瞬間，相互的點了點頭之後，維克多就跟勇利一起離開了伊莎貝拉的門口，接著克里斯走了上去，就在維克多他們回去自己的房間前還能聽見輕微的敲門聲響，然後一切便歸於平靜。

隔天，伊莎貝拉的雙眼仍舊紅腫著，聲音略帶著沙啞，可是她仍像過去無數的日子一樣替大家準備著早餐，只是準備著準備著總是會望向那個空白的座位愣了一下，雖然她沒有說些什麼，但是那份傷感卻是濃的化不開。  
在簡單的收拾過後，維克多、勇利、克里斯還有契萊斯蒂諾，便背著他們搜刮回來的零件就往派翠克的屋子走去，而其他人則是留下來陪著伊莎貝拉，雖然伊莎貝拉說過不用特地陪她也沒關係，只不過交個零件洽談本來也就不需要這麼多人，太多人過去反而會引人注意，所以最後他們決定只去一半的人就好。  
當他們前往派翠克的屋子時，隱約的在轉角就可以感受到不懷好意跟過來的腳步，這讓走在最前面的維克多終於忍無可忍的停了下來，然後轉過頭去不輕不重的對著後頭喊著。  
「我都不知道你們有這麼暗戀我們，一路跟著是想當我的粉絲嗎？」  
在這一聲之後，從某個轉角走出了幾個人影，當他們剛走出來沒多久後，維克多就瞇了一下眼睛，果然跟他想的一樣，來的人是喬伊，喬伊他們是比他們晚大約一個月抵達基地的，雖然他們的實力也不錯，但是比起維克多他們差了一些，在剛進來的時候並沒有像維克多他們那樣直接得到了樓房，而是還處於被觀望的狀態，雖然也沒有得到太差的待遇，但是卻是沒有人馬上就提出招攬的情況。  
也不知道他們是打哪聽見了有關維克多他們的事情，在他們剛來的時候就跑去找過維克多他們，想要跟他們合作的意味濃厚，但是在這件事上，第一維克多他們不輕易的跟其他人結盟，至於他們跟派翠克的關係算是半迫於無奈，第二是關於喬伊他們，他直覺裡就覺得他們肯定合不來，所以便直接的拒絕了對方的請求。  
也不知道是不是因為這樣，還是他們剛好就一次佔了兩棟樓房而讓人眼紅，雖然最後喬伊他們被愛爾葛明給招募了，也得到了屬於自己的樓房，但也許是派翠克跟這間公司互相掐得最厲害，而導致從此之後之維克多一直覺得這支小隊在找他們的麻煩。  
「當然，我可是一直都很景仰你們的，甚至連剛進到基地裡時也是第一個去拜訪你們。」喬伊厚著臉皮的說著，臉上的笑容讓人覺得厭煩，而這話其中所代表的涵義濃厚，果然他對於一開始的事情一直耿耿於懷。。  
「你到底有什麼事？」克里斯無奈的說著，他實在是不太想在這時候跟這些傢伙糾葛太久。  
「最近你們倒是很常去找派翠克，不是抱著一箱物資不然就是背著一堆東西過去，你們才是打算做什麼？」  
「說的好像你都不會去找陶德似的？」維克多拉高語調說著，而他嘴裡說的陶德便是愛爾葛明最高的負責人，講的正是他去找他所屬的負責人就跟喬伊去找他自己所屬的負責人一樣平常。  
「的確，我們是都很需要去找他們，不過要是有些利益會影響到其他人了，那可就不是這麼好說的了。」喬伊笑著說道，從他的話語裡不難察覺出其他的勢力已經在關注他們有段時間了。  
「等你確切知道了什麼再來說吧！不然現在這些話也只是空談。」維克多冷冷的說道，接著轉身就想離去不在搭理喬伊時，只見對方的一隻手迅速的伸了過來，似乎是對準了維克多背後的包包。？  
瞬間勇利快速的掏槍，然後直接用槍柄狠狠的打在了喬伊的手背上，這讓對方吃痛的把手給縮了回去，與此同時克里斯跟契萊斯蒂諾也掏出了手槍指著他們的腦袋，雙方人馬就這樣在路邊互相朝著對方腦袋指著手槍。  
「弄到這份上就有些超過了，喬伊。」維克多冰冷的說著，藍色的眼睛裡閃過一絲的怒意。  
「事情總得試試才知道，不過顯然我剛才也沒從你們手下討到什麼好處反應也不需要這麼大吧？畢竟在這裡打起來對你我都很不好。」這時喬伊還能一臉沒事的說著，明明挑起爭鬥的是他，現在卻說得很像是維克多他們緊咬著他們不讓走。  
「喬伊，你的臉皮還是一樣很厚。」克里斯忍不住的嘲諷的說了一句，隨後又繼續說道，「你不覺得應該先表現出你們的誠意嗎？」  
在克里斯說完，喬伊仍舊是那張跋扈的臉，只不過這回他轉了頭向身旁的人示意了一下之後，他的同伴才有些不情願的把手上的槍給放了下來，維克多他們再次確認著喬伊不會在搞這些亂七八糟的事情之後，他們這才也跟著放下了槍不再搭理那些傢伙，在臨走前契萊斯蒂諾頓了一下腳步然後對著身後的人說道，「不要再跟過來了。」  
那回頭一瞄，契萊斯蒂諾像是看見什麼髒東西似的皺起眉頭，那眼神也不算太有善，這讓喬伊那群人頓時又氣的不行，無奈他們在這裡也討不了什麼好處，最後也只能放棄似的離開。

由於被喬伊的這麼一鬧，維克多他們見到派翠克時又為此多浪費了點時間，當他們把放滿零件的後背包往桌上一放之後，派翠克的臉上瞬間堆滿了笑容，但他仍是擺出一副高高在上的坐在了椅子上，然後慰問了JJ的事情。  
「我對你們的失去感到遺憾，不過你們應該值得驕傲，畢竟你們做到了勞勃他們所做不到的事情。」  
「這種客套話就免了，只是運氣加上一點大腦而已，你的要求我們已經達到了，至於那個衛星通訊你們什麼時候可以修復好。」  
「順利的話一個月內，怎麼？急著想離開這裡？」派翠克一臉的探究，眼神也不算是有善。  
「我在政府機構理有熟人。」這時契萊斯蒂諾首度說道，眼神堅定的不像是在開玩笑似的，當他面對著派翠克質疑探究的視線時，絲毫沒有一點退縮的模樣。  
「所以？」  
「你們想做什麼，我們並不關心，只要讓我連絡的上我朋友就可以了。」  
契萊斯帝諾說完後，派翠克便盯著他好一陣子，就在這沉悶的氣氛簡直要把所有人都給凍僵了之後，派翠克才露出了一個笑容繼續說著。  
「可以，但是我得在現場才可以。」  
「好。」  
「看來你們是不信任我了。」派翠克笑著說道，他曾說過會帶著維克多他們一起走，如今他們提出這個要求顯然是不想跟他一起走。  
「只是買個保障而已。」契萊斯帝諾淡淡的說著，那是一個不否認也不承認的回答，在這種時候維克多他們並不覺得多解釋會增加彼此的信任，更何況他們從來沒有互相信任過，只能說是利益相同時的合作而已。  
在談完之後，維克多他們便離開了派翠克的住處，在離開前從派翠克那裡他們得到了一些補給品，但是現在對維克多他們來說這些東西顯然已經沒有那麼重要了，因為他們得盡快的把手上的資料交到有用的地方才行，在這麼多犧牲以後，他們必須得完成這個使命。

而當他們才剛走回自己的樓房時，只見披集在維克多他們那棟的一樓搗鼓著一些零件，隱約之中還可以看見筆電的影子。  
「披集你在做什麼？」勇利忍不住的開口問道，由於沒有充足電加上網路的關係，這類電器產品基本上都用不太到，在基地裡也只有一些需要建檔方便整裡的資料才會用電腦做處理，所以基本上也不太有其他人會使用。  
「這個筆電是我在我們那台車上挖到的，看起來只是有點故障而已，只要把裡面的幾個零件修好應該就可以開了。」  
「你修這台筆電是打算做什麼嗎？」契萊斯帝諾開口問著，以他對披集的了解，披集不會無緣無故做這種事情，雖然披集對於電子產品一項很有一套，給他一點時間把這些東西修好並不是問題。  
「我想把硬碟裡的資料備份進去，而且如果有什麼其他的訊息也可以一起記錄在裡面。」披集邊說邊把筆電上的螺絲給一個一個的鎖了回去。  
「如果能備份的話是在好不過了，這樣也多了一份保障。」維克多笑著說道，這麼一來他們也就多了一條退路。  
就在披集把筆電給組裝好了以後，他把插頭也接上了，這時他們每一個人都屏著氣息盯著那黑呼呼的螢幕瞧，隨著披集按下了開機紐沒有多久之後，筆電的螢幕便亮了起來，瞬間他們忍不住都歡呼著，眼神裡都閃爍著屏幕的光輝，雖然整個開機的過程有點慢，不過操作起來倒是沒有什麼太大的問題，而這多少帶給了他們一點安慰，也算是這一兩日以來唯一值得慶祝的事情。  
於是在當天晚上他們便把硬碟裡的資料都備份了起來，然後將筆電跟硬碟分別輪流由兩個人保管，而日子也就這麼的過去了。

差不多過了快一個月，派翠克那邊卻是一點通知也沒有，這讓維克多他們有些擔心以及懷疑，也許派翠克他們早就連絡上政府，只是不想讓他們知道而已，這樣的猜測是越來越濃厚，幾次去派翠克那邊試探，得到的都是東西太複雜，需要點時間才能完全修復的答案，也許這是真的，但也有可能是假的，不過他們從來都不會忘記，信任在這個基地裡是非常薄弱的東西。  
當再一次的勇利跟維克多一樣沒有得到什麼實質消息的就被打發回去後，他們知道再糾纏下去也一樣得不到什麼答案，得用別的方式才行，然而就在他們還沒有想法要怎麼去試探衛星通訊設備時，伊莎貝拉卻出事了。  
連續好幾天，伊莎貝拉總是頭暈著想吐，有時候吐的厲害整張臉都蒼白了起來，人也跟著瘦上了一圈，這讓維克多他們擔心的不得了，好幾次讓她去醫院檢查一下，她總說是沒事，也許只是情緒壓力的影響讓她的胃不太好，她一直都有胃的毛病，在以前都是JJ在照顧她，並且待在她的身邊緩和她的情緒，現在JJ不在了，時間一長那些壓力也就累積的越來越多，也許是因為這樣才在這幾日突然的發作了起來。  
於是伊莎貝拉開始了一些比較清淡的飲食，雖然這讓她的反胃症狀減輕了許多，但也許是太清淡了，他們總覺的伊莎貝拉仍是瘦的不得了，就這樣持續了一個多禮拜，原先不想浪費醫院的看診次數的伊莎貝拉，終於熬不過同伴的要求去了一趟醫院檢查，當檢查結果出來時，伊莎貝拉整個人都傻了，她有些神情恍惚的從診間出來，這讓克里斯一臉擔心的走了過去。  
「怎麼樣？醫生說什麼？」  
在聽見克里斯的聲音時，伊莎貝拉這才像活了過來似的，那張臉有欣喜、慌張和一點的不知所措，她抓著克里斯的手，整個人都在顫抖著。  
「他們說…我懷孕了。」伊莎貝拉的眼淚落了下來，哽咽的嗓音悶在了喉嚨裡頭，忍不住的她摸了摸自己的肚子，裡面留有JJ給她的最後禮物。  
「喔─我的天！這可是好事啊！恭喜妳，伊莎貝拉，妳現在站著沒關係嗎？還是我們坐著比較好吧。」克里斯邊叫著笑道，還有些緊張的扶起了伊莎貝拉，似乎把她當做陶瓷娃娃一般對待，總感覺怎麼做都不太對，就怕她嗑著了還是怎麼了，然而當伊莎貝拉在克里斯的攙扶下坐了下來之後，她卻無聲的落下了眼淚。  
「伊莎貝拉，別哭，這是好事！哭了對身體不好。」克里斯只當她是因為想起JJ加上太過於高興而哭泣，於是拼了命的安慰著伊莎貝拉，並且替她抹掉了眼淚。  
「不──克里斯，他們說基地裡的新生兒出生許可已經滿了…我只能現在把這個孩子打掉，或是生出來後跟這孩子一起離開，而且他們不會幫我接生的！」伊莎貝拉顫抖的說著，臉上盡是無助的表情，她想留下這個孩子，但是離開基地的話她能去哪裡呢？她自己又能生存下去嗎？她不能讓克里斯他們為了自己的孩子犧牲而一起離開這個穩定的基地，她不能這麼自私，可是她自己一人懷著孕在外面跟本無法生存，但是她也無法放棄這個孩子。  
就在伊莎貝拉哭得唏哩嘩啦的時候，克里斯輕輕的拍著她的背說著，「別擔心，我們先回去再說。」

就這樣克里斯帶著有些失了心神的伊莎貝拉回去，在把情況跟大家說了之後，便安撫著伊莎貝拉先不要想太多去上床休息著，也許是這一個禮拜以來都沒有休息好的關係，加上情緒突然的潰堤，這讓伊莎貝拉沒有多久就沉沉的睡去了，而在她睡著了之後，其他人也在客廳裡開會討論著，而他們只有一個共識，就是這個孩子必須得留下。  
「基地那邊的許可怎麼辦？」勇利有些擔心的問著。  
「等衛星通訊用好了，我們連絡的上之後就要離開這裡，就算沒有那個許可也不重要。」尤里說道，似乎不覺得一定要得到這個許可才行。  
「但是我們現在還沒有把握那個衛星通訊名義上會修多久，派翠克也一直不想讓我們接觸到設備，我們也不知道會在這裡繼續待上多久。」比起尤里的直率，契萊斯帝諾倒是想的比較多。  
「主要我是覺的生產可能是個問題，我們會需要醫生。」維克多直接點破了最重要的事情，想要得到基地的許可主要是為了醫生這條路線，畢竟在這種時候要找個倖存的醫生可不是這麼容易。  
「但現在人數就飽和了！你這個老爺爺。」  
「我知道，要不是因為醫療的考量，憑我們帶著伊莎貝拉在外面生活並不難，但是生產的時候要怎麼辦？」  
維克多這麼一說，立刻讓氣氛安靜了下來，在這一片沉默之中，克里斯突然的開口說著，「也許我能解決。」  
「克里斯！」在克里斯說出口時，維克多猛然的喊了他一聲制止著，這麼多年來的好友關係讓他瞬間就明白克里斯想做什麼。  
「不用擔心，維克多，也不是多麼困難的一件事。」  
「丹尼斯有暴力傾向，那些被送去的人…總之，我們還有辦法的。」  
在維克多說出丹尼斯的時候，其他人也立刻明白了克里斯想做什麼，丹尼斯是斯達雀的最高負責人，也就是掌控著整個基地的生育人口限制的最高權力重心，只要丹尼斯同意，就沒什麼好阻礙的。  
雖然他們也可以拜託派翠克出面幫他們處理這件事情，畢竟他們對派翠克的貢獻也很多，但是他們並不想讓派翠克用這件事情就抵銷掉衛星通訊的事情，所以他們並不能去找派翠克幫忙。  
至於克里斯，在他進到基地裡沒多久之後，丹尼斯就對他展現了莫大的興趣，三不五時佔點便宜還是輕微的，他總想讓克里斯去他那邊過夜或者成為他的人，不過由於克里斯他們是派翠克那邊的重要武力資產，就算是丹尼斯想動點其他什麼心思，又要在不激怒派翠克雙方所剩無幾的信任下完成，這實在是太難了，所以這麼久以來丹尼斯一直沒有得手，俗話說得好越是得不到的東西越是想要，這些日子以來丹尼斯的動作是越來越明顯了，所以說用他自己來換個新生兒許可，克里斯大概有七八成的把握，但問題是丹尼斯的嗜好很差，那些被送去他床上的哪一個不是傷痕累累的出來，其中曾經有過最嚴重的是還有人在醫院躺了快一個月，身上還留有一些無法消除的傷痕，所以說什麼維克多都不可能讓克里斯就這麼去了。

「對啊！肯定還有別的方法的。」在維克多說完，披集也贊同的說著，然而此刻的他們就是想不出辦法出來才會這麼苦惱。  
「你們都別說了，這是最快也最不會有問題的方法，你們也很清楚！總之別擔心我了。」  
「你想清楚了嗎？克里斯。」契萊斯帝諾深深的看了克里斯一眼，他明白克里斯想這麼做的原因，JJ的最後一面和臨終的託付，那是在現場的他們不忍心拒絕的責任。  
「再也沒有比現在更清楚過。」克里斯堅定的說著，那是一雙怎麼樣也不肯退縮不肯退讓的眼神，這讓他們最後也不知道該說些什麼。  
以至於下午時，當克里斯帶著開朗的笑容與他們揮別時，維克多他們卻是連笑都笑不出來，好像有什麼沉重的東西壓在了他們的胸口，無法喘息。  
當天夜裡在克里斯步履蹣跚的回來的時候，他的褲管底端還滴著鮮血，他的面色發白一副要昏倒的樣子，在他走進屋內時，伊莎貝拉哭了，她知道克里斯是去做什麼，而這些都是為了自己。  
「別哭了…我…把許可證給要到了。」克里斯勉強的扯出了一個笑容說著，試圖要讓他的同伴們安心，但是他卻不知道，他的笑容有多難看，也讓他們更加的自責了起來。  
還有什麼能夠更糟的呢？  
克里斯這麼的想著。

在他失去了那個男人的那一天，似乎已經沒有什麼會更糟了，這一路上他們也失去了許多，本以為這顆傷的一蹋糊塗的心不會在更痛了，可是…為什麼？他的心在抽痛著，他不後悔，在讓他選擇一次他還是會為了伊莎貝拉這麼做，可是為什麼？他的心在下著大雨，無聲的嘶吼著。  
好像這場雨從第一次失去的那一天就沒有停止過。

這她媽的世界到底還能多糟？


	24. Chapter 24

在那之後克里斯休養了一個禮拜，而維克多他們也照常繼續進行著任務，對於派翠克那邊，他們的信任已經很淺薄了，好在派翠克身邊的人裡面恰巧有維克多的粉絲，所以打聽一些無關緊要的小情報還是可以的，衛星通訊設備似乎的確出了一點問題，但是也已經在做最後的階段測試了，大概這一兩天就會知道結果。  
在這一個禮拜以來喬伊給他們找的麻煩也不算少，每次在他們接案子之後，喬伊他們總是刻意的比他們早一點出門，然後在路上給他們使了一些小絆子，剛開始的時候是讓人覺得有些厭煩卻無傷大雅的事情，也許是做了一些小陷阱讓他們得花更多的時間，但是次數多了也讓維克多他們厭煩的可以。  
頭幾天維克多只當是上次在半路上他們起衝突的關係，但是後來才知道，原來在不到一個月前，一個倖存者的小隊進到了基地裡頭，由於最近已經是很飽和的狀態了，在加上他們也沒什麼特別突出的表現，所以就被安排在很外圍的簡陋住所，那是黃土跟帆布搭建起來幾乎沒有隱私跟安全的地方，而這樣的一個沒特別能力的小隊卻跟喬伊他們是連盟關係。  
在那之後過沒多久，據說那個小隊領頭的妹妹頻繁的進出了喬伊的住所，事情到這裡差不多就明朗化了，所以就只是個想仰賴妹妹抱個金大腿的小隊，但抱的是不是金大腿，對此維克多並打算多做評論。  
其實維克多他們早就知道，自從JJ沒有回來以後，喬伊對於他們能夠獨自擁有兩棟樓房並不是很滿意，在加上他又想幫自己的女人他們搬進中心比較安全的地方，所以一直向基地爭取著。  
雖然這些日子以來因為衛星通訊的關係，讓維克多他們對派翠克的信任所剩無幾，但也許是因為這樣的緣故，在住的方面派翠克不想再讓維克多他們跟自己有所疙瘩，所以就算他們找了陶德來幫忙，也討不到任何的好處，況且丹尼斯也站在克里斯那邊，二對一的狀況下，陶德也不想為了小小下屬的事情在台面上跟其他兩人吵得不可開交，所以最後喬伊只能想出這種下三濫的招數，只要維克多他們的貢獻變少了以後，就算派翠克想維護他們也沒有立場了，這也就是為什麼喬伊老是給他們下絆子的原因。  
這個時候的維克多他們，因為還得分一點心神去探聽派翠克那邊的情況，對於喬伊的所做所為實在是不想多加理會，衛星通訊已經修好連接上了，可是派翠克卻依然一點通知也沒有。  
時間又過去了兩個多禮拜，維克多他們很肯定派翠克在策劃什麼，而且跟當初的規畫顯然有很大的不同，最明顯的是派翠克比之前更加的小心跟神秘，好像在防著什麼似的，這讓維克多他們開始考慮用別種方式得到衛星通話的使用權，但首先他們得先了解派翠克的作息才行。

從JJ離開到現在，日子已經要過去三個月了，伊莎貝拉的狀態也開始穩定了很多，如果說要行動的話，現在大概就是最好的時機，然而就在他們還在擬定計畫時，維克多出事了。  
那次是他跟勇利出去搜刮補給的小任務而已，最後維克多卻是被別的隊伍重傷抬回來的，雖然沒有傷到內臟但是大量失血的關係，當下情況也不算是太好，而且勇利還不知所蹤，還好過沒多久勇利便自己回來了，這一場驚魂更是讓他們下定決心要趕緊離開這裡，畢竟喬伊的行動是越來越過分了。  
現在除了住所的關係之外，喬伊的女人也懷孕了，新生兒許可上最後一個是伊莎貝拉，這代表只要伊莎貝拉他們被拉下了，他們就可以遞補上房子跟新生兒的許可名單。  
然而就在他們開始準備行動計畫前，丹尼斯卻率先的找上了他們，表面上三家勢力上的拉扯，丹尼斯是最平淡的，但同時他也是看的最透徹的一個，派翠克輕微的怪異舉動他都看在眼裡，只是一直找不到適當的時機，直到克里斯為了伊莎貝拉的事情去求他為止。  
不過生意歸生意，娛樂歸娛樂，他對克里斯一直很有興趣，送到嘴邊的肉怎麼可能不吃？他沒必要用這個人情去換其他的，所以當天晚上可謂他來基地以來最值得懷念記念的一天。  
那天的美好到他都想用攝影機把過程都給錄下來了，只可惜在這種時候也無法做出這種要求，他很有保握，就算不用新生兒許可的人情，他也能讓維克多他們跟自己合作，所以他理所當然的享受了跟克里斯的一夜作為交換。  
所以當他察覺到維克多他們的處境越來越不好的時候，他便找上了克里斯，聰明人不說暗話，一開頭丹尼斯就把自己的打算給說了出來。  
他知道維克多他們想要派翠克修復好的衛星通訊來連絡人，而他則是想要知道這些日子以來，派翠克到底都跟誰連絡了，某方面來說他們的訴求可以說是走到了一塊。  
「我只需要你們去用通訊設備時，幫我看一下派翠克最近都連絡誰去了，他們那種軍用型號都會有記錄留下來，你們只要通訊時幫我看一下就可以了。」  
「我們為什麼要幫你這個忙？」克里斯面對著丹尼斯問道，對於這個男人突然的把自己請來的這件事情，顯然還有些不太開心。  
「寶貝，你對我一定這麼不友善嗎？我們可是睡過一次的關係。」對於克里斯的質問，丹尼斯像是好心情般的說著。  
「那只是個交易而已，就像現在你得拿出什麼跟我交換才公平。」克里斯笑著說道，那笑容看的丹尼斯一陣心癢。  
「所以說我能讓你們進到派翠克的倉庫使用那個設備，至於你們要做些什麼我都不管，只要幫我看個通訊紀錄就可以了。」  
「你要怎麼讓我進去那個倉庫？」  
「派翠克要出門了，你們知道嗎？」突然間丹尼斯帶著有點邪氣的笑容說著。  
「你說什麼？怎麼可能？他一向把自己的安全看的很重要…」  
「這是真的，我跟陶德偶爾也會出去，我們曾有過協議不會在對方離開時踏進彼此的勢力範圍，不過我們三人之中要是有人要出門，都得先告知其他人，怎麼樣？要不要我告訴你他哪天不在？」  
「知道他不在又怎麼樣？他屋子的戒備還是很森嚴。」  
「如果說我插了暗線呢？」  
「那你怎麼不自己派人去？」  
「事情都有風險，我可不想跟他鬧翻了。」  
「所以你的意思是說，事機敗露的話你會跟我們撇清關係嗎？你找我們也只是不想承擔失敗的風險而已。」  
「沒錯，就是這樣，寶貝！你可真聰明，我就是喜歡你這種的。」  
「憑什麼你覺得我會答應你？」  
「因為你想要用那個通訊設備。」  
這個答案直直的戳中了克里斯，的確他們不能在這裡待太久了，本來是因為醫療資源而有些猶豫，但是喬伊的動作越來越多，派翠克除了守著這房子之外，似乎也沒想在其他層面幫他們的忙，或者該說他更樂意讓喬伊絆住他們，不讓他們找自己的麻煩。  
「而且現在看來派翠克對你們也沒多好，不然他不會放任喬伊對你們的那種態度。」丹尼斯繼續說道，臉上卻是十足把握的神情。  
「那你又憑什麼認為我們會覺得你跟派翠克不同？」  
「因為派翠克有野心，他喜歡站在頂端，而我只是喜歡享受生活而已！派翠克現在要做的事情肯定是你們不喜歡的，要不然他也不會突然的改變態度把你們屏除在外。」  
丹尼斯說的也是克里斯所擔心的，如果派翠克要做的事情跟他原先講的一樣，那麼他就沒有什麼必要好隱瞞他們，甚至現在還有種到處迴避的態度，這很有可能事情已經不是原來所想的那樣了。  
雖然丹尼斯的每一句話都很有道理，克里斯也算是了解這個男人，的確如他所說的，他所做的一切包括建立起來這個基地，都也只是為了能滿足自己生理跟心理上的喜好而已，但派翠克不同，他很有野心，大概是那種想站在最頂端、最高點的人，他很喜歡高人一等的感覺，而這樣的人往往是最可怕的。  
最後克里斯只淡淡的說他需要跟其他人商量看看後就離開了，而在他離開之後丹尼斯舔了舔嘴唇，一臉勝卷在握的模樣。

對於丹尼斯，其他人可是沒什麼好感，幾乎是在克里斯把名子剛說出口的時候，維克多就直覺反應的拒絕，他可沒有忘記自己好友那天的慘狀，丹尼斯在他心裡早就畫上了一個大叉，是個不可相信又討人厭的傢伙。  
知道維克多在想什麼的克里斯露出了一個笑容說著，「他也沒你想的那麼過份，他在做那些事情前是有問過我同意的，付出才能得到，丹尼斯就是這種人，只是中途停止了就只能算吃了悶虧。」  
這個解釋並沒有多好，不過在理性的討論之後，他們決定接受丹尼斯的意見，畢竟他們也不想在這裡跟派翠克繼續的耗下去了。  
由於他們跟丹尼斯是私下結盟的關係，所以只能讓克里斯單獨前去好避開別人耳目，本來維克多是想由他去接洽的，但是克里斯卻堅持由他自己去，畢竟他們裡面能跟丹尼斯討價還價的大概也只有自己而已。  
在他再三的跟同伴們說沒有問題之後，克里斯才又再度的去見了丹尼斯，此時的丹尼斯是一點驚訝的神情都沒有，彷彿很確認克里斯他們會選擇跟他合作似的。  
「你看起來並不驚訝。」克里斯邊說邊坐了下來，視線與丹尼斯平視，客觀的來說這個男人的確長了一張好看的臉，還有一點玩世不恭的痞氣，小麥色的膚色加上金色的短髮，說實在話挺招人喜的，除了他有些特殊的嗜好喜歡把人弄傷之外，基本上大概會是許多人想要送上門的男人，雖然現在也不差就是了。  
「有點腦子的都會知道我說得是真的，何況是像寶貝你這麼聰明的男人。」丹尼斯笑著說道，臉上的笑容帶了一種狩獵的氣息。  
「具體來說你打算怎麼做？」對於丹尼斯的稱讚與恭維，克里斯並沒有打算當做一回事，一下子就直接切入了事情的核心，完全沒有想跟丹尼斯多糾纏上。  
「寶貝你還真是無情，不過我就是喜歡你這樣！派翠克打算在一個禮拜後出去，預計會離開三天，在他離開的第二天也就是大家最放鬆的時候，在那一天你們就假裝去拜訪他，最好要能夠分成兩批人，一批人去秘密機房，一批人去鬧，我也會過去增加點混亂的局面。」  
「就算是引起了騷動，另一組人也很難在不驚動其他的守衛下進到倉庫裡去。」克里斯淡淡的說著，雖然說派翠克不在的話，丹尼斯親自上門會讓派翠克的心腹們感到緊張，在加上他們的鬧場，到時的確是少了一兩位也不太會察覺到。  
「我裡面有安插眼線，等我們的鬧起來之後，他自然會帶你們的人去，避開所有的守衛。」整個計畫可以說是簡潔明瞭，甚至可以說是簡單到粗糙的地步，完全就是一個隨機產生的狀況劇一樣。  
「你所謂的計畫還真是…很簡單阿。」在丹尼斯說完後，克里斯有些無奈的說著。  
「在縝密的計畫都會有狀況是無法預期的，有時候反而簡單更能輕鬆達成。」丹尼斯笑著說道，臉上似乎是十足的保握。  
要不是克里斯很清楚丹尼斯的個性，不然真的很難讓人信服，雖然他說的簡單，但實際上那個避開所有阻礙的路線，他的人一定計畫並且演算過很多次了，那肯定是一條最沒有風險的路線，只不過現階段丹尼斯覺得不需要說太多，有時候講太多反而讓人覺得像是在辯解，而丹尼斯的做事風格就是不解釋太多，相信就相信，不相信就不相信。

日子很快的就到了派翠克離開的那天，除了權利中心的人物以及派翠克的心腹和屋子裡的留守人員以外，其他人並不知道派翠克離開的消息，他們走的也不是一般人會出入的門，出入檢驗的路線跟人員都是特別篩選過的。  
這是他們三人的協議，不論誰出去都是這種規格跟路線，這也是為了避免基地裡有其他人會趁機作亂，他們必須在檯面上維持三人鼎立的情況，這樣才能穩定基地裡的秩序，對此他們三人倒是很有默契，所以這也是為什麼，雖然抬面下彼此已經掐了翻天了，抬面上卻還是一派的和平。  
在派翠克離開的第二天下午，維克多、勇利、契萊斯帝諾、披集跟尤里一起去了派翠克的宅邸，對於派翠克不在這件事情，他們內心十分的清楚卻還是假裝不知道。  
也許是派翠克有特別吩咐，而這也在他們的猜測之中，屋裡的每一個人沒有一個敢告訴他們實情的，由於先前他們來都可以直接見到派翠克，也因此他們不好隨便的就把維克多他們給打發走。  
就在他們坐在一間接待室等了一會之後，尤里率先的衝了出去嚷嚷了起來，他先是抱怨等了太久，然後開始在走廊上大聲的咆嘯著。  
「派翠克人呢？你們這群傢伙該不會在乎弄我們吧？」  
「派翠克先生正在忙…所以…」一個留守的保全人員怯聲的說著，似乎是被尤里的氣勢給嚇到了。  
「別這樣！尤里…」這時的維克多連忙的衝出來制止著，他微微的拉了一下尤里的袖口，但下一秒就被對方狠狠的甩了開來。  
「你這個老爺爺不幫忙的話就不要礙事！」尤里大吼道，似乎是要把這些不滿給吼出來似的，而勇利、契萊斯帝諾跟披集則是一臉不知所措的站在一邊，這樣的騷動很快的就引起了多數人的注意。  
這麼一鬧大約有四五個守衛跑了出來，一大群人就堵在了走廊上，爭得臉紅脖子粗的，然而像是嫌他們不夠心煩一般，沒有多久丹尼斯就帶著手下過來造訪，這很明顯違規的情況讓他們瞬間都炸了鍋，為首的保安隊長臉都抽了一下，可是非常精彩。  
「丹尼斯你來這裡做什麼，基地裡可是有協議的，這…時候你不應該在這裡的。」  
「我知道，但是我在找從我這裡溜掉的小貓咪。」丹尼斯笑著說道，邊左右打量著四周，像是再找些什麼。  
很快的保安隊長愣了一下，但是隨即他很快的就明白了，丹尼斯指的是什麼和誰，上一次出去搜刮的時候，丹尼斯幫了派翠克帶回來了他想要的物資，所以為了感謝丹尼斯的支援，並且保持表面仍可相處的模樣，他將自己手下有個長得不錯的少年給他送了過去，當天晚上那可憐的男孩被打開了新世界大門，全身上下還有著某些事後的痕跡與傷痕，嚇的對方在醫院裡住了幾天後才平復了心情，而現在丹尼斯卻上門來要這個男孩，保安隊長在一時之間也拿不定主意。  
「丹尼斯先生，我不敢保證萊恩他…況且我記得派翠克先生跟您談好的條件是只有一個晚上。」保安隊長欲言又止的說著，每說一段還得停下來順順語氣，似乎在思考著些什麼。  
「派翠克不會因為這個小男孩而跟我交惡的。」十分有自信的丹尼斯笑著說道，一副見不到萊恩他就不走的信念，瘋狂、自信的，讓人總覺得有些困擾。  
「丹尼斯先生，你這讓我們不好辦阿…你明明知道派翠克先生他…」保安隊長欲言又止的說的，又看向了維克多那邊一眼，似乎是不好說出什麼。  
「我知道，但是這又跟派翠克無關，你讓萊恩出來不就好了？」丹尼斯一臉不打算退讓的樣子，讓保安隊長十分的頭疼。  
其實不是他不想交出萊恩，剛才他已經派人去請了，誰知道這小子聽見是丹尼斯找他，一把匕首橫在脖子上，哭天喊地的說不出去就不出去，這讓他也不知道該怎麼辦才好。

就在外頭鬧的有些慘烈時，契萊斯蒂諾忍不住的嘆了一口氣，他對著維克多跟勇利說他們先回去裡面等著後就往回走了，然而就在他們回到了本來的接待室裡把門關上了以後，契萊斯蒂諾先趴在了門邊聽了一會之後，接著他們打開了接待室的窗戶，好在他們已經事先知道派翠克的人會安排他們到一樓等著，不然這棟大樓總共有六層樓高，要是被分到二樓以上可就麻煩了。  
迅速的他們從窗戶邊翻了出去，這時在外頭的泥地旁站了一個青年，只見他稍微的左右張望了一下之後，就趕緊幫忙契萊斯蒂諾跟披集從窗子裡出來。  
「我是丹尼斯派來的，你們先穿上這個。」青年的話很少，似乎是不想多說些什麼，不過這樣也好，他們只是短暫的合作關係，也不需要太過親密。  
接著契萊斯蒂諾跟披集接過了青年手上的黑外套跟鴨舌帽後就套了上去，但由於契萊斯蒂諾的體型比較大，穿上去時稍微緊繃了一些，這讓青年皺了一下眉頭，但隨即他也沒有說些什麼，就只是讓他們兩人跟上了他的腳步。  
小心翼翼的他們先是繞了出去，直到大樓外頭的小門邊才停了下來，這時為首的青年先小心的推開了門往裡面查探著，在確認安全之後才讓契萊斯蒂諾跟披集跟著進來，而這個看起來像是某種隱密的逃生小門，在進去後是一個不太大的空間，裡頭擺放了一些雜物看起來並不是很重要。  
「小心點，不要碰到這裡的東西，看守這裡的傢伙可是個強迫症，要是排序方位有改是會被他抓包的，雖然我們的路線已經閃過大部分的監控裝置，但是被他發現有問題而去查探監事系統也就夠麻煩的。」青年的臉上閃過了一絲厭惡的表情，像是想到了什麼討厭的事情似的。  
聽著對方這麼說，契萊斯蒂諾只能小心的不觸碰到這些東西，只是這些層架的空間對他來說實在有些緊繃，擺得這麼近還讓人過不過？還好沒走幾步路他們就到了門口，而這名青年到現在為止的態度可謂非常的小心，他謹慎到契萊斯蒂諾跟披集連大氣都不敢喘一下，在這途中他們除了要閃過監控系統之外，有好幾次還得聽從對方的指示躲在柱子後面或是房間的門後，聽著青年跟其他人談笑風聲的聊了幾句打發掉巡邏的人員後，他們這才能夠走了出來，就這樣一路閃躲終於到了放著通訊設備的倉庫外頭。  
這時從裡面走出來了看守人員，他與青年彼此心照不宣的看了一眼後就離去，在這裡青年也沒有多加解釋，就只是帶著契萊斯蒂諾他們進去到了裡頭，到了這個時候他們已經很了解這位青年的作風，於是也不算多問著。  
只見對方在面對他們時，仍舊是那第一百零一號的表情，沒有笑容也有沒其他的情緒，只是很盡責的稍微講解了一下衛星通訊的用法，並且提醒他們要替丹尼斯查探他需要的資料，接著像是要留給他們隱私似的，就這麼的要往倉庫外走去。  
「你明明可以進到這裡面，為什麼不自己把資料帶出去？」在青年離開前，契萊斯蒂諾略帶疑問的問著，他不懂，以這青年的手法他大可自己偷出資料，到底為什麼要幫他們呢？  
「因為要是被發現的話，可以說是我跟你們有私交串通，我在這裡可是維克多的粉絲。」青年淡淡笑了一下隨後繼續說著，「如果是我自己被抓到，難保他會把我查個透策，那丹尼斯的暗線都被挖出來的可能性很大，我們平時聯絡都是簡單的單字片語，沒辦法帶出太複雜的計畫出去，這類的資料想要完整的話，交由你們帶出去比較理想，當然我也不否認我家的白癡老大還有點私心的因素，想在小野貓面前刷刷正面好感。」  
當對方這麼說時，眼神還略帶曖昧的看了契萊斯蒂諾跟披集一眼，惹得兩人尷尬的咳了一聲，這小野貓指的是誰，他們當然在清楚不過了，最後他們只能在心裡大罵丹尼斯是個大色狼，然後替他的手下默哀了一下後，就開始了他們的正事。  
整個過程耗費的時間並不長，當契萊斯帝諾連絡好了電話，還順便利用倉庫裡的筆跟紙把一些資訊紀錄下來之後，他們便走了出去然後小心的把門給闔上。  
「資料都記錄好了？」青年有些不放心的問著，似乎是怕契萊斯帝諾他們遺漏了些什麼。  
「如果你不放心，可以自己檢查看看。」說完，披集從他的外套內裡口袋裡把折成小小的紙給抽了出來，接著遞到了青年的手裡，只見對方迅速的瞄了幾眼後就還了回去。  
「我帶你們回去吧。」青年淡淡的說著，邊領著契萊斯帝諾他們走了不同的路線回去，但最後還是一樣得從那個倉庫的後門離開，在抵達倉庫時，契萊斯帝諾跟披集還躲在了一個柱子後面，那名青年先是進到了倉庫裡頭，接著不久後一個帶著眼鏡的中年男子氣沖沖的跟著他一起走了出來，他對著青年罵了一句，聲音並不大，所以契萊斯帝諾他們沒有聽得很清楚，隱約之間只聽見了對方讓青年不要碰自己的東西之類的。  
隨著男子的離去，青年對契萊斯帝諾他們招了招手，他們這才從柱子後面閃了出來，接下來的事情就輕鬆了許多，在窗戶外邊他們把外套跟帽子還給青年後就翻回了屋子裡頭，在披集打算把窗戶關上前，外頭的青年突然說道：  
「告訴丹尼斯，讓他收斂點。」說完青年就頭也不回的離去了。

在接待室裡坐了一陣子之後，披集跟契萊斯帝諾還小心的清了一下窗台，避免他們爬窗時鞋底的泥土落下留下痕跡，在檢查確認過沒有問題之後，契萊斯帝諾跟披集這才走出了房間。  
當他們走出來了以後，似乎是宣告著這場鬧劇終於可以結束了，這時努力跟著丹尼斯一起鬧的尤里也可以喘了一口氣，喉嚨似乎還因為過度嘶吼而略帶沙啞。  
「算了…跟你們這些老頭子說再多也沒有用。」尤里吸了一口氣說著，雙眼還惡狠狠的盯著正抓著保安隊長問萊恩下落的丹尼斯，似乎是一口惡氣卡在喉嚨裡咳不出來的感覺，最後他只能大罵丹尼斯一句你這個變態後就衝了出去，而維克多他們在這時也顧不得其他連忙的追了上去，只留下丹尼斯還在現場跟保安隊長據理力爭，似乎沒爭到贏就不甘心似的，然而在沒有人注意到的地方，他們雙方卻是眼神交會的微微了點了頭，動作輕微到一般人都會忽略的地步。  
隨然整體看來有些鬧劇，但是他們還是成功的帶出了資料，跟連絡了他們想連絡的，這時的披集跟契萊斯蒂諾已經能大略的猜出，為什麼派翠克要拼命阻擋他們的原因。

即便派翠克名義上是他們的上層，但果然這男人是一點信任也不能留。


	25. Chapter 25

當維克多他們回到了住所以後，他們迅速的關上了大門，甚至還用了椅子頂住了門口，至於窗戶的部分則是因為沒有其他辦法可以加強就這麼擱著，不過還好身型不夠嬌小的人是沒有辦法鑽進來的，況且他們也沒有其他更好可以談事情的地方了，畢竟這些樓房都是基地裡的人員簡易搭建起來的，水泥跟木板…等一些建材是剛好離這裡不遠處有一個建材小鎮，裡面除了有很多建材行之外，還有許多的工作室，小鎮裡的許多人也都投靠進了這個基地，所以才能使用這些材料快速的擴充裡面的建築，而原先就有的建築物，不是拿來做公用設備使用，就是成為三個集團的勢力範圍管轄，而他們其他外來的所能得到最好的，就是維克多他們使用的這種樓房，所以即便想挑剔也沒有更好的選擇。  
在上到了二樓以後，他們開了走廊的燈，然後全部的人都塞進了維克多跟勇利的房間裡，因為他們的那間房有個可以看到外面路口的小窗，而維克多就直直的走去站在了窗戶邊，邊看著外頭路上的動靜，並且小心的喬了一個不容易被看見的角度。  
而契萊斯帝諾則是站在了門口，敞開了房門盯著走廊瞧，由於這裡的門板跟隔間的隔音很差，與其把門關起來不如站在門口盯著走廊看還比較實在，畢竟他們在二樓的話，只要講話音量不要太大，除非有人走上來，不然在一樓是聽不清楚二樓在說些什麼的，也因此直接站在可以看見樓梯的門口還比較實在一些。  
頓時狹小的房間塞滿了人，幾乎是沒有太多可以挪動的空間，雖然有些擁擠但至少談事情時倒是挺方便的，這也是為什麼只要是敏感的話題，他們都會用這種方式來做討論。

「衛星通訊設備已經修好了，但是派翠克跟本沒有連絡政府。」契萊斯帝諾淡淡的說著，語氣裡是一種我早就知道會是這樣的語調。  
「不連絡政府的話那他修復衛星通訊做什麼？」克里斯皺了一下眉頭問著，雖然總覺得有些不太對勁，但沒想到會是這樣。  
「我們也不清楚，只知道好像有個組織連絡上他們了。」披集接著說道，突然想起他們為丹尼斯收集的資料，他也有抄了一份留給自己用，邊說連忙的從外套內裡的暗袋拿出了幾張紙出來，他將其中一份交給了克里斯，這個是答應要給丹尼斯的部分，而另一份他就攤了開來給其他人看。  
除去了契萊斯帝諾因為去過現場所以專心的守在門口之外，其他人都聚集在披集的身旁看著那一份資料，其實資料並不多，只是寫了對方的通訊資訊跟連絡代碼而已，其中還有一小部分是寫了一些病毒的資料，但是太過專業的東西披集他們也看不懂，也不知道該抄些什麼，於是他們就只能夠稍微的記錄了一下能看懂的部分。  
例如這次的病毒是從一個寄生在螞蟻身上叫殭屍病毒的真菌異變而來，雖然披集他們不知道這些資料的用處在哪裡，但反正記錄下來總是有能用的時候。  
「有知道為什麼派翠克會突然的改變，不連絡政府的原因嗎？」勇利開口問著，這也許是一件很重要的事情。  
「不知道，也許跟疫苗有關，似乎有看到類似的字眼，但是太複雜了所以我也不是很清楚。」披集有些懊惱的說著。  
「那你們連絡上政府了？」尤里似乎不想在病毒的資料上多做糾結，開口便直接問了這個問題。  
「連絡上了，之前在辦公大樓那裡收集到的資訊，果然是撤退連絡時的緊急連絡電話。」契萊斯帝諾雖然淡淡的說著，但其實在電話接通的瞬間，他幾乎是要吼了起來。  
「那結果呢？」尤里催促著契萊斯帝諾繼續的說道。  
「問了對方，他卻說我們基地從沒有連絡過他們，但是現在短時間內他們也不可能派人過來，所以我們手上的資料只能由我們自己送去。」雖然契萊斯帝諾說的很像很簡單，但是實際上這段路可能會很複雜。  
「那資料要送到哪裡？」奧塔開口問道。  
「內華達州，我們得送去那邊。」  
「你說內華達州？」克里斯稍微拉高了語調問道，彷彿是不相信自己剛才所聽見的。  
「沒錯，就是那裡。」這時披集也露出了一個苦笑。  
「這根本是東邊跟西邊的距離，我們快橫跨了整個美國了！」伊莎貝拉跟著一起驚訝了起來，這距離對他們來說的確是很遠。  
「沒有在更近一點的地方嗎？」這時維克多也同樣的被這個地點給愣住了。  
「如果我們只是尋求政府的庇護自然就不用跑這麼遠，但如過是為了把資料送到相關的研究室，就得到那裏去。」契萊斯帝諾繼續補充說著，對他們來說最好的方式還是直接的把資料送到政府的研究單位，這也才是最令人安心的做法，畢竟如果只是送到一個比較近的政府單位，要是遇上了什麼事情，可能也會導致他們的基地毀損，資料也跟著一起消失殆盡。  
「該不會是五十一區吧…」聽到內華達州的瞬間，勇利的腦袋忍不住的就浮現出了這個美國最為神秘的基地，曾經還有傳言是說在那裡面還有外星人在裡頭工作著。  
「我不確定最後會是在那邊嗎？不過他給我們的第一個地點是在卡森城。」契萊斯蒂諾也知道五十一區，只是他並不確定最後是不是去到那裡。  
「第一個地點？」很快的維克多就捕捉到契萊斯帝諾話裡的不尋常處，第一個？那顯然不是個很好的意思。  
「對，沒錯，抵達到了卡森城後，會有人在帶我們去別的地方。」披集跟著繼續說道，邊擺了擺手示意著無可奈何。  
「還真是謹慎到了極點啊！」對於政府的做法，維克多終於忍不住感嘆著，想必這也是政府消失這麼久的原因。  
「我總覺得事情沒有這麼單純，不過這看起來是我們唯一能做的。」契萊斯帝諾也忍不住的嘆了一口氣，他們現在根本就沒得選擇。  
「這起碼得開上三天以上的車，前提是一路上還不能有阻礙。」勇利在這麼說的同時，也想起了以前他在底特律的生活，他也曾經跟披集做過類似的事情，在公路上進行了一個禮拜的旅行。  
「但是不去做的話，我們永遠也不知道結局是什麼，與其在這裡繼續的待下去不如直接的去一趟試試看。」伊莎貝拉突然的說著，她的語氣裡充滿了自信，瞬間她的笑容跟某個自大的傢伙重疊，這讓他們不免有些懷念了起來。  
「但是伊莎貝拉這對妳來說…」克里斯欲言又止的說著，他正擔心著伊莎貝拉不能承受這樣的旅程，畢竟她的孕期症狀最近好不容易才平復了下來，長途的車程肯定會有影響。  
「這孩子跟他父親一樣堅強，所以我也會很堅強的。」伊莎貝拉摸了摸肚子笑道，她的笑容十分的溫柔，在這時候的她已經像極了一個母親。  
「既然連伊莎貝拉都這麼說的話，那我們就做好準備離開這裡吧。」維克多堅定的說著。  
這一次離開之後他們可能就再也回不來了，雖然他們對這個基地沒什麼歸屬感，但是他們也在這間屋子裡住了好長一段時間，說是完全沒有感慨是不太可能，不過他們是必須要離開這裡的，唯有這樣這些日子以來的犧牲，似乎才有了點價值。  
在決定好接下來的計畫之後，他們一行人也都散了回到了各自的房間裡頭，而這一夜對他們來說都有些漫長。

隔天一大早，像是心有靈犀般，他們幾乎是都差不多比平常早一些起床，雖然他們的舉止跟往常沒什麼不同，但是沒睡好的夜晚卻透露出他們的情緒，到這個時候他們已經顧不上派翠克那邊了，他們打算用最短的時間整理好所有的物資，然後迅趕緊的出發離開。  
不過這時派翠克已經回到了基地，對此維克多他們也感受到一股不太尋常的感覺，派翠克先是主動的把他們找去問話，這讓維克多他們多少有些驚訝，畢竟之前派翠克表現出來的態度是能閃就閃，像現在這樣這麼積極的找他們處理事情幾乎是前所未見的。  
雖然覺得有些奇怪，但是為了不讓派翠克起疑心，維克多跟勇利還是硬著頭皮去了一趟，在那個不算大的會議空間裡，勇利都覺得自己都緊張到一身都是汗了。  
「昨天你們來的時候我正好在忙一些事情走不開，你們不會因為這個跟我生氣吧？」派翠克越是笑的燦爛，越是讓他們覺得可怕。  
「如果是真的有事的話…不過衛星通訊設備真的還沒些修好嗎？」維克多笑了一下，那雙藍色的眼睛直盯盯的盯著派翠克瞧，對於對方探究懷疑的眼神，他似乎沒有打算退讓，也不想被人給懷疑，所以他一點心虛後退的表情都不可以有。  
「似乎是遇上了點問題，應該不會這麼快修好。」派翠克邊說邊表現出一臉惋惜的模樣，同時他也在仔細觀察著他們說話時的表情細節。  
「又是什麼問題？這個回答我們已經聽了很多遍了，那些零件可是我們有所犧牲才得到的。」維克多略帶著怒火的說道，即便他心裡已經很清楚通訊設備已經修復完畢了，但是他現在必須盡力的假裝當做自己什麼都不知道的樣子。  
「我很抱歉，維克多，有些事情大概不如我們所想的簡單，所以這也是沒有辦法的，至於你們的損失我感到很抱歉。」帶著安慰的語調，派翠克說著。  
「除了說這個以外，派翠克你還會說什麼？」維克多冷冷的說著，表情十分的難看。  
「聽著，維克多，這個結果也不是我們想見的，我們只是需要多一點的時間，查出問題在哪裡，我對這一切真的感到很抱歉，如果有其他地方我能夠補償的…」派翠克說的真切，如果不是早就知道衛星通訊已經修好了，也許他們會就這麼的相信了。  
「算了…就算你這麼說，我們想要的你也還不起了。」維克多說的平淡，雖然能感受到語句裡的落寞，但是情緒卻逐漸的平復了起來。  
「我希望你們能明白，我是真的抱最大的誠意想替你們做些什麼，不過我有點好奇，你們到底想用這個通訊設備做什麼？」  
「就上次契萊斯帝諾說過的，他有朋友在政府機關工作，連絡上他的話我們就能早些到安全的地方。」維克多在心裡冷冷的笑了，這個說詞上次契萊斯蒂諾就說過了，派翠克現在不就是再確認一次套他們的話嗎？至於那個補償，在喬伊拼命的找他們麻煩時，他倒是沒看見派翠克為他們做了些什麼。  
「這你們不用擔心，只要我聯絡的上政府，離開的人員一定會算上你們的，所以你們也不用非得要自己連絡，這一點我還能保證的。」  
「派翠克，你想要生存、想要權力，我們並不在乎，甚至是為了差不多的目的我們可以彼此互助，但是這裡最淺薄的就是信任了，我們不會阻礙你們，但是我們自己的退路要由我們自己決定，現在話說到這份上我們也沒什麼其他好說的。」說完維克多站了起來，邊拉著勇利就要往外頭走去。  
「我明白了，我會盡快的修復好衛星通訊，到時候我會通知你們的。」這時派翠克對著維克多他們離去的背影喊著，然而他們卻沒有停下了腳步。  
雖然現在的維克多他們看起來和過去並沒有什麼不同，跟之前的談話、表情和態度都差不多，但是派翠克心裡總是有種異樣的感覺，他也說不上來，好像就是有哪裡不對，他的直覺一向很準，但這一次他不免的懷疑了起來。  
難道是他多心了嗎？

而在當天下午的時候，克里斯盡量避開了其他人的耳目去了丹尼斯的住處，他已經從契萊斯帝諾那邊得知其實丹尼斯還是出了一點私心，對此要說克里斯完全沒有感觸是假的，但是除了感謝之外，再多的就沒了。  
「這是你要的資料。」克里斯笑著說道，邊把懷裡的紙張遞了出去，這時丹尼斯卻是故意的整個握住了克里斯的手，接著拉到了嘴邊在手背上親了一下。  
對於丹尼斯親膩的舉動，克里斯沒有說什麼，只是放開了紙張把手給抽了回去，神情自然的像是什麼都沒有發生一樣。  
「寶貝，我以為你會更感動一點。」丹尼斯似乎有些惋惜的說著。  
「雖然你有些私心是為了我，不過我同時也替你分擔了一些風險，也不算是完全沒有用處，差別只在於不一定要是我而已。」克里斯笑著說道。  
「寶貝，有時候我覺得你的聰明實在是很不解風情。」丹尼斯故意發出了一個嘆息說著，臉上也跟著做出了誇張的表情。  
「但你就喜歡我這樣。」  
「說得太好了！」聽著克里斯的回答，丹尼斯忍不住大笑了起來。  
「你不看一下紙上寫什麼嗎？」克里斯指了指丹尼斯手上的紙問道，他到是希望對方多花點心思在正事上頭。  
「我相信你們的能力，不過還是要看一下。」丹尼斯笑著把紙攤了開來，但是過沒多久他的臉上就失去了笑容，甚至是嚴肅的可以。  
看著丹尼斯的表情變化，克里斯不免也有些擔憂了起來，這是他第一次看見丹尼斯如此難看的表情，這個總是笑得很不正經的男人，就算是生氣也是用一種發寒的笑容帶過，像現在這樣連笑都笑不出來的情況還真沒有過，可見事情的嚴重度並不一般。  
「這上面寫的事，是真的嗎？」丹尼斯沉著聲音問著。  
「契萊斯帝諾他們抄回來的，應該不會有錯。」  
「也是，就算你們想隨便騙我，這上面的東西太專業，也不可能是你們能寫得出來的。」  
「雖然可以理解你的意思，但丹尼斯你這話說起來的確很令人不悅。」  
「寶貝，這東西的複雜程度連我也只看得懂一點點，你們團隊裡應該沒有人對這種病毒藥理很熟悉的吧，這一點我還是知道的。」  
丹尼斯的話讓克里斯無法反擊，他只能張了張口想說什麼然後又放棄了，他只是在片刻的寧靜之後才再次開口說著，「這上面有什麼資訊讓你臉色這麼難看？」  
「部分病毒碼，還有一家藥品公司的資料，但是我記得這家公司很有問題。」  
「什麼問題？」  
「在國際上名聲不太好，雖然他們的技術的確很厲害，但是…你還記得兩年前有個生物病毒的恐攻事件嗎？」  
「你說那個提倡精英教育，主張減少人口，不適者淘汰的組織，說是達爾文教派還是什麼的用出來的攻擊？我記得他們專門攻擊一些鄉下的弱勢族群，還差點害人家小鎮死絕的那個？」  
「沒錯，當時國際就有懷疑他們所使用的一些藥物病毒，就是由這家製藥廠製作的，但是沒有實質的證據，而他們手上為什麼有這麼詳細的病毒編碼，真的讓人很懷疑。」  
「該不會這個病毒是…」克里斯不免瞪大了眼睛說著，在丹尼斯說完之後，他腦中馬上浮現出一個不太好的想法。  
「我不確定，只不過我肯定派翠克他們以前沒有跟他們有過接觸就是了，這件事情到這裡為止，你們不要管，也假裝不知道，最好趕快離開這裡，反正你們也打離開了不是嗎？」丹尼斯像是明白了克里斯的猜測說著，連同他們要離開的事情也像是了解的一清二楚。  
「你怎麼…？」頓時克里斯有些驚訝道，他們打算離開的計畫沒有跟任何人提過，也很小心沒有讓人懷疑，但是丹尼斯卻知道了，這讓克里斯不免有些擔憂，這樣的話派翠克那邊不知道有沒有收到風聲。  
「放心吧，是我猜到的，你們急著用衛星通訊想必是去聯絡誰，而現在你們連絡上了肯定要走，再加上派翠克那樣，我要是你們我也會走，所以說…寶貝，看我多了解你阿。」丹尼斯笑著說道，臉上的表情可是風情萬種，要是哪個青澀的小夥子看了說不定就要被拐了。  
「你如果沒有哪些奇怪的愛好，也許會好一些。」像是想起了什麼，克理斯的嘴角抽了一下。  
「那次的確是我過分了，不過就算正常的來你也不會答應待在我身邊的，不是嗎？雖然說如果你們願意留下來，我就肯保住你們。」  
「丹尼斯，我很感謝你…」  
「算了，這種感謝的話我不想聽，但是克里斯，我可以跟你保證你的新生兒許可永遠都有效，即便你們走了以後再回來找我，我也一樣會讓這個孩子平安的出生的。」丹尼斯收斂掉了平常的痞氣，而是正經八百的說道，眼神認真的可以，這讓克里斯幾度想張開嘴要說些什麼，又合了回去。  
「我本來…覺得那一天糟糕透了！但是現在看來也不這麼糟了。」克里斯笑著說道，仍是那個頗具有魅力的笑容，而長長的睫毛眨了兩下。  
「克里斯！」突然之間丹尼斯拉住了克里斯的手，然後站了起來，而克里斯則是順勢的落進了丹尼斯的懷裡給了他一個擁抱。  
「再見了，丹尼斯。」  
這一聲道別很乾脆，丹尼斯知道他挽回不了，他只能緊緊的抱住了克里斯似乎想多感受一點對方的溫度，隨即他放了開來，露出了他一貫的笑容說著，「再見了，克里斯。」  
目送著克里斯離去時，丹尼斯沒有說出口的是，其實他本來沒有弄傷人的愛好，他是喜歡用點手段跟道具，但是從來不會讓對方受傷，只不過自從建立起這個基地以後，貼過來跟送上門來的人多了，為了讓有些人可以知難而退，他才開始這麼做。  
至於克里斯那次，純粹是他真的太激動了，所以沒有拿捏好力道，畢竟他來到這裡之後都是那麼粗暴的進行，一時之間收不回來，再加上他不想讓別人覺得他對克里斯特別好，最後就不小心讓他受傷了，雖然不算太重，兩三天後傷口就會結痂，四五天就幾乎看不出傷疤來，但是那一天克里斯破碎勉強的笑容跟眼神卻刺的他心痛，既美好又心痛。  
但是說什麼也都挽回不了他做過的事情，丹尼斯也能只自嘲的想著，為什麼他們是在這種世道下見的面呢？

在離開了丹尼斯的住所之後，克里斯才剛走進屋內，維克多就像是等著夜歸的女兒爸爸似的抬起了頭，瞄了一眼對方沒什麼異樣後就低頭做起了自己的事情，這樣的舉動不免讓克里斯笑了出來。  
「準備的怎麼樣了？」  
「都整理好了，本來也就沒有什麼太多的東西，明天下午就可以出發了。」  
「派翠克那邊你打算怎麼處理？」  
「不怎麼處理，反正我們走了他也不能怎麼樣，我不相信他還大費周章的來追。」  
「也是…嘿──離開的前一晚，不打算早點睡？」克里斯突然意有所指的問到，隨即他跟維克多兩人彼此心照不宣的笑了一下。  
「當然，不然誰知道又要跟你們待在同個空間到什麼時候。」  
「我會替勇利的腰祈禱的。」大笑了幾聲後，克里斯便走回了他自己的房間，其實他也沒有什麼東西好整裡的，衣物也不多，只是要離開了多少有些感慨而已。

而對伊莎貝拉來說，感受又更深了，她跟JJ曾經一起在這裡生活，這裡留有太多的回憶跟痕跡，所有JJ的東西她都還留著，好在也不算多，帶走也不太佔空間，她寧可少拿幾件自己的衣服，也不想留下任何JJ的東西，她輕輕的把JJ的外套披在身上，然後靜靜的坐在了床緣，看著屋內的擺設，而所有的回憶都還很鮮明。  
不過他們必須要離開，為了這個孩子他們也要離開，派翠克像是一個不定時炸彈，讓他們的生活太過於不安定，可以的話她想給這個孩子一個安定的空間，讓他平安健康的成長，畢竟這已經是她人生中的唯一想念。

基本上該帶走的東西他們都準備好了，在基地以來的日子他們的貢獻並不算少，累積的物資也不少，滿滿的裝了好幾包的袋子，除了可以先塞進後車廂裡的之外，他們不敢把所有的東西都放進車子裡，畢竟那樣的話就太過於明顯了，他們並不打算讓任何人知道他們要離開基地的消息。  
而前前後後他們也在這個基地裡待了九個月了，外面的世界還有政府成了什麼樣子，其實他們也不清楚，因為一直以來他們都沒有離開過底特律的這個區塊太遠，外面的不確定因素雖然讓他們擔憂，但同時也讓他們興奮著，因為這一次他們總算是找到了正確的方向，除了可以離開基地以外，他們也總算是可以完成亞伯的遺願了。  
到這時候他們還是相信著，亞伯交給他們的資料，一定可以對病毒的治療方式派上用場的，這樣子的話他們的付出跟犧牲才能感到值得，雖然直接讓他們選的話，他們肯定不想用同伴的性命來換得這些，但在他們已經失去之後，這至少能帶給他們一點安慰。

至少他們為了這個世界付出，為了將來的生命成就了更好的環境，最起碼他們希望可以給伊莎貝拉的孩子一個比較好的未來，要不然這世界就太讓人感到傷感了。


	26. Chapter 26

早上天才剛亮沒有多久，維克多他們便背著整理好的物資放進了車子裡頭，清點了所有的東西都有帶上之後，他們便朝四周看了一眼這個待了許久的基地，有種說不清的情緒湧了上來，然而他們也僅僅只是看了一眼後，就坐上車離去。  
在車子抵達哨站時，他們一樣按照往常的程序出去，看起來就像是又一次的任務出去，由於他們本來就是十分出色的隊伍，所以一般對於他們出去原因並不會做太多的檢查與盤問，而當車子順利的離開基地一段距離之後，維克多他們這才稍微的鬆了一口氣。  
「沒想到我們這麼簡單就出來了。」披集忍不住笑著說道。  
「大概覺得我們跟平時出去時沒什麼不同吧。」契萊斯帝諾也笑著說道。  
雖然在這個基地裡的生活算是很平穩，但是他們總是有種遊走在鋼索邊緣的感覺，尤其是最近跟派翠克的關係越來越緊張之後，這樣的感覺就更明顯了，所以離開基地反而讓他們鬆了一口氣。  
「這很難說，如果派翠克察覺我們不是為了任務出去的話，我覺得他肯定會追過來。」維克多有些不放心的說著，不知道為什麼他總覺得事情不會這麼順利，也就在他剛這麼想沒有多久之後，在他們的後頭出現了幾個小黑點，正快速的往他們的方向行駛而來。  
「維克多，也許你說的沒錯…我們好像有訪客了。」契萊斯帝諾嘖了一聲，邊從汽車的後照鏡裡看著後頭追來的黑點們。  
這時維克多跟勇利也順著契萊斯帝諾的話向後看去，從車後的擋風玻璃上可以清楚的看見從不遠處追過來的東西，這讓維克多的眉頭忍不住的皺了起來，這還真是說好的不靈，說壞事就馬上來的感覺。  
「會是派翠克的追兵嗎？」勇利顯然有些擔心的問著。  
「不知道，但感覺的確是追著我們過來的，披集，你通知一下克里斯他們吧。」  
「我知道了。」披集話剛說完，就拿起了安在他跟契萊斯帝諾中間扶手空位的無線電，接著他轉了轉頻道拿起了話筒喊著。  
「克里斯，能聽見我的聲音嗎？」  
「聽見了。」  
「我們看起來有訪客了！」  
「我看見了，沒想到派翠克這麼的迷戀我們，連我們要走也不讓。」克里斯帶著玩笑的口氣說著。  
「這看起來可不有趣。」切萊斯帝諾則有些無奈的答道。  
「窮追不捨的男人最討厭了，這些傢伙肯定追不到女孩子。」這時從話筒裡傳來了伊莎貝拉有些諷刺的聲音。  
「派翠克本來就是不解風情的男人，那現在怎麼辦？」克里斯再度開口問著，他不太確定契萊斯蒂諾他們打算怎麼做。  
「只能盡量的甩開來吧，正面衝突對我們沒好處。」切萊斯帝諾說道，邊踩了踩油門向前衝了一段路。  
「知道了，我們會跟上的。」  
在通訊完之後，他們是越開越快，還突然的轉了一個彎拐進了一條小路上，試圖把後面的追兵給甩掉，然而對方像是早就有預備似的，速度也快得嚇人，即便拉開了距離，故意轉彎甩掉了一小段後，但是這裡的路畢竟並不複雜，很快的他們又能夠從別的地方繞回來找到他們，這讓契萊斯蒂諾苦惱到不行。  
隨著對方越來越靠近，他們越能看見後面緊追的車輛，那幾台車都是性能極好的車，瞬間的加速度十分驚人，跟本不是能輕易甩開的東西。  
「感覺甩不掉。」契萊斯帝諾再一次猛踩油門說著，雖然對方沒有在靠近了，但是他們也拉不開距離。  
「這樣下去不是辦法，不能讓他們一路跟著我們到目的地。」維克多說完，邊從放滿彈藥的包裡裡拿出了幾枚煙霧彈，他遞給了勇利一個後又對著契萊斯帝諾喊著。  
「把車開到克里斯他們旁邊。」  
當下契萊斯帝諾就明白了維克多打算，他放慢了速度來到了克里斯他們一旁，並排開了一段距離之後，維克多跟勇利在確認好時機後便搖下了車窗，緊接他們就朝著後方的車輛把煙霧彈給丟了出去，頓時白煙竄起整條路上都一片白茫茫的，在白煙的後頭也傳來了一陣緊急剎車的聲音。  
雖然時機抓得很好，但是他們距離還是有點遠，實在是沒有辦法丟得太近，一陣煞車後，後面的車輛便繞了開來，過了幾段路口他們又繞了回來，雖然距離被拉的遠了一些，但是這樣下去還是有可能會被追上。  
就在這時維克多牙一咬，握緊了手上的槍然後探出了車窗，隨後他對準瞄向了後頭的車輛，這時他還有些猶豫著，掌心略微的晃動，雖然他開過無數次的槍，但是每一次都不是對著人開的，面對活生生的人他實在是狠不下心來直接開槍，可是他們也不能一直這麼的僵持下去，就在維克多還在猶豫的時候，隱約的又傳來了另一批的引擎聲，這讓維克多他們的心更沉了。  
「看來派翠克是不打算讓我們離開了。」披集無奈的說著，接著他也掏出了手槍探身出去，在那一刻他的聲音不自覺地抖了兩下。  
也幾乎是在同一時間，克里斯車上跟契萊斯帝諾這邊，除了駕駛的人以外，每個人都舉起了槍探出了窗外，就連伊莎貝拉也是。  
本來他們還以為伊莎貝拉會制止尤里跟奧塔舉槍，因為伊莎貝拉一直都是個心軟並且善良的人，然而這次她只是笑了笑說著。  
「為母則強，我為了這個孩子什麼都能做。」隨後她跟尤里他們便一起探出了身子出來。  
然而就在情況有些膠著的時候，剛才那一陣多出來的引擎聲從邊角的小路開了出來，幾台車狂奔出現在維克多他們的身後，就在維克多他們屏著氣息等著對方的下一步時，那幾台車卻是突然轉向橫打著車身把道路給整個堵住了，這一瞬間讓維克多他們不免看傻了眼，這分明是替他們阻斷後面的追兵，顯然他們是來幫自己的，但是為什麼？  
就在其中的某一台車的駕駛座打開來時，克里斯便認出來了，那個緩慢昂首走下來的男人是丹尼斯的手下，他看向著維克多他們揮了一個手勢後就走到了車陣的前方，接著與追擊而來的車隊怒目而視，雙方人馬就這樣卡在了半路上頭。  
這時的克里斯嘴角勾起了一個笑容，他的腦海裡瞬間閃過了那個男人自信又有些痞氣的微笑，這下子不論是好的壞的，丹尼斯在他的心裡也淡淡的留下了一筆，連忙的他拿起了無線電告訴了維克多他們這件事情。  
「那個是丹尼斯的手下，應該是來幫我們的。」克里斯淡淡的說著，但這時他想的卻是，也許他們不是在這種情況下認識對方的話，丹尼斯或許是不錯的男人，但可惜在這世上沒有也許，只有現在跟事實。  
在車子開出了一段路之後，契萊斯帝諾他們終於沒有看見任何的車輛追來，照這樣看來丹尼斯的人已經順利的替他們擋下了對方的追擊，這也才讓維克多他們能夠找個偏僻的角落，停下來稍微休息著。

空曠的公路上，他們把車停在了一棵樹蔭下，那個位子很巧妙，剛好是一個彎過來的角落，後面要是有車子過來的話，那得超過他們後才會發現他們的位子，而這也讓維克多他們終於可以好好的稍微休息了一下，剛才為了對付那些追兵，他們左彎右拐的偏離了本來的路線，白白的繞了好一段路，在稍做休息之後，他們這才連忙的上了車繼續的趕路。  
當他們再度上車以後，駕駛的人也跟著替換，這時契萊斯蒂諾跟披集坐到了後座，而維克多則是坐上了駕駛座，至於另一台車上則是改由奧塔開車，他們簡單的整頓跟補充飲食之後，又快速的向前開去。  
這時天色已經逐漸暗下了，等到再暗一點他們就不好開車行動，因為在黑夜裡亮起來的車燈根本像是一個超大的號誌，會吸引著周遭的喪屍們過來，雖然這條公路上看見的喪屍並不多，但是三三兩兩的總是會遇上一些在路上閒晃的，要是被這些三三兩兩的喪屍給包抄，那也不是什麼太好的事情，所以他們得盡快趁著天色還亮著的時候趕路才行。  
就在天色暗到有些看不清之後，維克多趕緊下了公路，拐著一個彎駛進了一個小鎮裡，在這小鎮裡的喪屍並不算太多，大概或許是因為那些喪屍晃著晃著就往公路走去，有的大概是被這些呼嘯而過的引擎聲給吸引走了，不論原因是什麼，這至少對他們來說是件好事。  
而這個小鎮的設計十分簡樸，家家戶戶都有個小院子，曾經種滿花的庭院都枯萎了，只剩下一些不需要特別照料就能生長的雜草叢生，饒是如此維克多他們仍然可以從這裡看出過去的模樣，那曾經是個充滿生氣勃勃提供旅人休息的小城鎮。  
就在車子開進了鎮內時，響動的引擎聲開始把喪屍們都聚集了過來，逐漸被包圍的感覺並不是太好，於是他們連忙的把車開了出去，一路飆到了看起來比較清幽的地區，雖然在他們後面的不遠處，跟了一堆張牙舞抓的喪屍們，但是只要他們速度夠快，趕緊的進倒屋子裡頭，那其他的倒是不成什麼太大的問題，畢竟只要到屋內安靜的等一下之後，外頭的喪屍們就會自己散了開來。

於是當他們快速的把車子停在了院子裡之後，把重要的物資也都背在了身上，衝忙的他們下了車，而尤里跟奧塔則是走到了院子的邊緣，他們在槍上裝上了消音器避免引來更多的喪屍之後，就朝著那一大群奔跑而來的東西開槍。  
這時的克里斯則是一個快步向前，從後背包裡掏出了一個髮夾，接著就往門鎖裡掏了掏，這種開鎖的技術是他在基地裡時跟人學的，雖然不是很精湛但是對付這種家用鎖倒不成問題，只不過需要點時間而已。  
但隨著喪屍們越來越靠近，契萊斯蒂諾跟披集也衝到了院子邊緣，此刻純樸的街道上堆滿七零八落的了屍體跟滿地的鮮血，雖然現在是分秒必爭的時後，但是他們也不趕催促著克里斯，就怕一催了反而前功盡棄。  
雖然說可以的話，能盡量不要破壞門鎖才是比較好的，但是為了開門而導致大家陷入危機，那就是本末倒置了，於是想了一下，維克多握起了手槍對著門把說道，「不如就直接破壞吧！」  
然後就在他話才剛說完，門把就傳來了咖啷聲響，克里斯帶著歡快又緊急的聲音喊著，「門開了，快進來！」  
這時他們也顧不上太多，快速的都衝進了屋子裡面，被揚起厚厚的灰塵嗆的他們止不住的咳嗽著，而在最後墊底的尤里則是在退進了門裡後快速的關上門，在門板關上時還可以聽見從門板外頭傳來了響亮的撞擊聲，一大群的喪屍就在外頭撞擊著，語意不明的咕噥聲響翻了天，這讓人聽了都起了好一陣的雞皮疙瘩。  
而外頭的天色在這時已經都暗了下來了，雖然他們是早上就出發的，但是中間因為追捕而浪費了一大段時間，最後開了一下午的車也只抵達了密西根州而已，算一算離內華達州卡森還有一大段的距離，根本連四分之一的路程都沒有走到。  
還好現在的天氣已經不是寒冷的冬天了，他們身上的長袖跟外套主要也都是為了避免被喪屍咬到的防護，所以就算是在外頭沒有電的情況下，也不會覺得有多難受，他們在屋內稍微檢查了一遍之後沒有察覺到異樣後，這才稍微的放心了下來，身上的物資也才跟著放下，身上的外套也才脫了下來，這時在他們的薄長袖的衣服裡頭，隱約還留著一些薄薄的汗。

「不知道這裡面有水嗎？」這時伊莎貝拉忍不住的說著邊擰了擰廚房的水龍頭，過沒多久一束小水柱就流了出來，她趕緊的又再度關上，畢竟乾淨的水源也是很重要的物資之一。  
「看來這裡的主人有自己的儲水系統。」克里斯看了一眼說道，只要有水對他們來說就方便了許多。  
至少可以裝一盆清水稍微的清洗一下，雖然在這種時候也不能要求太多，但是如果能有可以清理的時間跟空間，他們還是會整理一下儀容，畢竟誰也不知道下一次有可以清洗的地方是什麼時候，這就是在野外的苦惱，但至少不用應付那些老想從自己身上得到好處的人，畢竟比起喪屍人才是最可怕的。

還好很幸運的是這屋子裡總共有四個房間，在一樓的是客房，二樓則是一個主臥跟兩間看起來是小孩的房間，一個很明顯的是屬於青少年的，另一個則是粉嫩的色系顯然是小女生的房間，尤里朝著房間看了一眼後就窩進了青少年的那間裡，而主臥那間大家都很有共識的留給伊莎貝拉，但由於這種時候不好放伊莎貝拉自己一個睡，所以克里斯也跟著一起睡在了主臥室裡頭。  
剩下的房間哩，那間粉嫩的小孩房中，不太大的單人床上光塞契萊斯蒂諾一人就已經很剛好了，所以最後客房留給契萊斯蒂諾和披集，勇利跟維克多就去睡了那間小女生的房間。  
在當天晚上他們依舊是兩個人為一組的輪流守夜，雖然不用擔心這些喪屍會莫名其妙的闖入，但是有沒有可能遭受到其他倖存者的突襲就不一定了，所以為了安全起見，他們仍舊保持著守夜的習慣，直到早上八點鐘，他們收拾好身上的東西後才又再次的開車離去。  
車子開上路時，後頭又跟上了一大群的喪屍，行進途中還輾過了一些昨天被他們擊斃在地上的屍體，這導致車子劇烈的顛簸了一下，除了契萊斯的諾擔心底盤被卡住之外，其他的倒已經很習慣了。  
他們這一路上的往西邊前進，中途甚至還去了一趟加油站補給了汽油，順便搜刮著所剩不多幾乎沒剩什麼的小賣部，那被打碎的玻璃窗和地上的血跡混在了一塊，幾個層架的中間還坐落著一些腦洞大開乾涸掉的屍體，在其中有一個屍體身上還可以看見加油站的制服。  
這樣的場景他們見多了，也漸漸的沒什麼感覺。

除了在裡面搜括物資的尤里跟奧塔，勇利跟維克多則是盡責的在外頭吸引著喪屍們的注意，試圖引走加油站附近的喪屍們，在勇利跟維克多不知道掃掉了幾波喪屍潮後，尤里跟奧塔也匆忙的從小販部裡出來，雖然罐頭食物或加工好的食材都被搬的光光，但是好歹還有一些麵粉或五穀雜糧類的東西，這些雖然用起來麻煩，但至少還算是能用得上的。  
等著尤里他們背著背包衝上車後，維克多一個抬手崩掉了離他最近的幾個腦袋，接著他拉著勇利也趕緊的回到車上關上了車門，就在車門闔上的瞬間，好幾十雙手就在車窗外拼命拍打撞擊，震的車體都有些跟著搖晃了起來。  
這時候他們也顧不上太多，油門一踩便直接撞飛了一大群喪屍，而擋風玻璃上也因此濺上了一些血跡，雖然他們的行為看起來十分的粗暴，不過卻是非常的有效，至少他們順利的把車給開了出去。  
到了這個時候，基地的生活已經離他們遠去了，雖然他們偶爾看向後邊確認著有沒有追兵時總會有些感慨，畢竟那裡的生活跟環境機能真的很好，如果這個基地不是由他們三家公司所共同控管的話，也許會成為一個很棒的區域，但凡事都沒有也許，只有無數的錯過而已，不過至少這個基地也讓他們安生的過了一段時間。  
忍不住的勇利甩了甩頭，把剛才的念頭都給拋在腦後，接著他便窩進了維克多的懷裡，什麼也不想去想的閉上眼睛，昨天晚上因為有守夜的緣故，其實他們都不算睡的太好，所以在白天的時候，除了開車跟副駕的人之外，能夠補眠的他們都會在車上小睡一下。  
他們便一路一直開直到了接近中午的時候，契萊斯蒂諾這才開啟了無線電呼叫著克里斯他們，隨著兩台車子逐漸的靠近跟減緩了]速度，他們將車子一起停靠在了一旁，然後下車稍做休息著。  
嘴裡吃著的口糧雖然味道仍舊不算太好，但是混著水喝下很快的就會有飽足感了，不過由於伊莎貝拉懷孕的原故，維克多他們還多開了一個比較營養的罐頭，好說歹說的讓伊莎貝拉吃下，畢竟她現在是一個人吃兩個人吸收，在這個階段伊莎貝拉需要多充足的養分才行，雖然罐頭也沒有營養到哪裡，但是至少比只能吃口糧來說好上了一些。  
在經歷過短暫的休息之後，他們也換了開車的人，這時坐在副駕的勇利認真的攤開了地圖，指引著維克多開車行進的路線，雖然他也在美國生活過一段時間，但是他對這些公路他並沒有像契萊斯蒂諾那麼熟，不搭配地圖的話他只怕自己會指錯了方向，至於維克多就更不用說了，雖然他來美國的次數多到數不清，但多數只是為了賽事跟工作而來的，一些鬧區觀光景點他還曉得怎麼去，但其他的就不是很清楚了，至於尤里那車就更不用說了，沒有一個清楚美國公路的，所以依然是維克多那車做領頭，而勇利則是很認真的辨識著地圖上的道路。  
「在往前開就是愛爾瓦城了，那邊有醫院跟大學。」勇利指著前方說道，他不知道是否要直接的開進去，畢竟有醫院跟大學的話代表這個城鎮裡物資豐沛，但同時也代表了一件事情，那就是喪屍肯定很多。  
現在他們兩台車上所擁有的物資也不算少，省一點用的話撐上一個月也許都不是問題，只有飲用水跟汽車的油比較會是個麻煩而已，不過在昨天休息的房子裡，他們已經補充過乾淨的水了，汽車也剛加滿油，所以現在的狀況來說他們並不那麼缺物資。  
「繞過去吧，我們先到卡森市為主，物資都還很足夠。」維克多轉了轉方向盤往另一條路繞去，剛才契萊斯蒂諾也是為了繞開芝加哥而花上了一點時間，現階段的他們應該盡量的避免任何衝突才對。  
勇利看了維克多一眼後點了點頭，然後在地圖給維克多指了一條幾乎都是荒野的道路，接著他們又持續的往卡森市的方向前進，這一路上倒沒有什麼阻礙，直到接近了林肯區時，喪屍才又逐漸的多了起來，這時繼續的開下去也不能開到多遠，況且在前面的林肯區的中心也是一個熱鬧地段，並不打算經過的維克多他們，決定在林肯區的邊緣的小鎮做休息，等到隔日再繼續前進著。  
這一段的公路旅程堪稱是非常的平淡，能閃的他們就閃，即使要多花一點時間也無訪，就這樣一邊繞一邊前進，他們幾乎橫跨了整個美國，在最後抵達了內華達州時，那是一片看起來幾乎是黃土乾涸的區域，照理來說這裡的喪屍應該不怎麼多才對，然而從他們剛進內華達州的邊界時，就可以感受到即使是荒涼的區塊，但仍舊有不少的喪屍在路面上遊蕩，而且那些喪屍身上還有著許多的彈孔，這讓人搞不清楚是生前還是死後造成的，其中有一半都還穿著軍隊的服裝，另一些則是混雜了其他在其中，而這詭異的狀態讓人看了不免有些疑惑。

「看來有許多軍隊駐守在這裡，但是折損了，不過很奇怪的事，一般士兵感染病毒後通常會自己射穿腦袋，這也是為什麼士兵的屍體遠比士兵的喪屍還多，但是這裡的喪屍幾乎有一半都是這些士兵，這倒是有些奇怪。」契萊斯蒂諾喃喃的說著，隨後他緊急的轉了一個彎，正巧閃過了一個士兵喪屍，只見對方的手抓在了車子邊緣，然而卻因為抓不住車體又受到汽車加速度的影響，整個人滾在了地面翻滾了好幾圈，唯一留下的只有在披集那面的車窗上留下了骯髒的指印。  
「總覺得這裡好像發生過什麼。」勇利淡淡的說著，那些士兵身上看起來像是經歷過什麼戰爭似的，而且對象還是人，畢竟喪屍是不會開槍的，以往他們所見的喪屍身上都是掛著猙獰的傷口，多數是被撕咬開來泛著黑留著膿包的那種，但是這裡的士兵身上的傷口，看起來卻是科技武器下的產物，有子彈的、刀傷的，還有看起來是被炸掉半邊軀體的，活睜睜的像是戰場上又活過來的遊魂似的。  
在他們越接近卡森市時，這樣的情形是越來越嚴重，這不禁讓維克多他們提高了警覺，而契萊斯蒂諾也特地打開了無線電通知了克里斯他們，頓時整個城鎮裡透著一股詭譎的氛圍，明明沒有看見任何人，但是他們總覺得像是被監視了一樣。  
儘管如此他們也只能硬著頭皮繼續前進，而待在市中心的喪屍除了動作敏捷度好像更接近人活著的狀態之外，反應能力也快上了許多，這顯然不是一個很好的現象，這讓他們得搖下車窗將靠近的喪屍們擊斃才行，然後不時的還要縮回身子躲過那些撲過來的頭顱以及伸過來的手臂，在一顆腦袋正要卡進車窗裡時，維克多快速的縮了回去，左手也趕緊的從他腳邊撈了一個棒球鐵棍，然後就用力的往那張臉上狠狠的砸了下去，此時幾顆碎裂的牙齒混著腥臭的血液在車窗邊緣留下，這時的維克多也顧不上噁心不噁心，右手連忙的開了一槍，血花濺了出去，還有一些噴進了車內，這讓車裡的人忍不住都驚呼了一聲，但是沒有辦法，圍繞過來的喪屍太多了，不開窗解決掉一些的話他們就要被卡在路上了。

這時的勇利有些擔憂的往維克多那邊看了一眼，顯然他那一側的喪屍比較多了一些，他也有心想要去幫忙維克多，但卻幾度被維克多唸了一聲，他讓他照顧好自己那頭就好，雖然勇利明白維克多是為了自己安危著想才這麼說的，但是他的前方還有披集在幫忙，至於維克多那邊，因為契萊斯蒂諾則要專心開車，所以他的狀況不算太樂觀。  
這時在他們後頭的克里斯他們也好不到哪裡去，畢竟依莎貝拉的槍法還是他們幾個裡面最弱的，而克里斯又要負責開車，戰力幾乎都要仰賴尤里跟奧塔，好在他們的車體本身比較耐撞，也不怕屍體卡進底盤，在加上有維克多他們在前方開道，多少好上了一些。  
然而這時勇利他們所不知道的，這還不是最糟糕的狀況，比起這些動作迅速的喪屍來說，角落傳來的車聲才是最糟糕的，所以當那幾台黑漆漆的轎車出現時，維克多他們還以為市政府的接待人員特地出來尋找他們的，然而當那些車窗搖下，幾把槍口對著他們指的時候，他們便明白了，一切果然沒有他們想的這麼單純。

卡森市儼然已經成為了一個戰場，而他們就在這個戰場的中心。


	27. Chapter 27

「這是怎麼一回事？」契萊斯蒂諾緊急的打了一個方向盤，將車子開往了一個小巷裡去，沒有多久幾發子彈就朝著他們剛才的位子射了過去，而在他們後頭的克里斯只能油門一踩，快速的衝了出去，而子彈便擦著車體留下了幾條怵目驚心的痕跡。  
在這時候他他們也顧不上太多，在生命遭受到威脅的時候，即便追擊他們的是活生生的人，但現在他們也只能反擊，於是維克多猛然的探出了身子，手槍穩固的對著轉彎的路口，雖然克里斯的那台吉普車擋住了他大半的視線，不過在克里斯看見維克多探出身子時，似乎就明白了維克多的意圖，他連忙的把車子開往另一邊靠去，留下了半條路的空間。  
接著維克多就緊盯著路口，直到了那黑色的轎車開過來的時後，他一槍射了過去，瞬間車子底部的輪胎便破裂爆炸，整台車搖搖晃晃的直往路邊衝去，車窗的槍手也因此被甩進了車子裡頭。  
雖然很是有氣勢的抬槍，但是最後維克多還是沒有辦法直接的射在人身上，畢竟奪取人命這種事情，並不是簡單的就可以克服的，想當初他們光是殺那些喪屍都還得掙扎了一番，所以讓他活生生的直接把人擊斃，即使是在強大心理素質的人，都還是很難輕易的跨過那到坎。  
而在那台轎車因為失控撞進了街道邊的建築物裡時，附近的喪屍們也都圍了過來，像是歡欣鼓舞的刮著車窗，把碎裂的玻璃窗給徹底的撕裂了，這樣也許沒有比較好，維克多這麼想著，然後看了一眼也不知道該說什麼，他只知道那台車裡不斷傳來咒罵聲跟開槍的聲音。  
而這只是開始而已，因為追過來的車不只是一輛，很快的又有兩三台車開了過來，他們更是一點都不留情的朝著維克多他們開槍，頓時墊底的克里斯他們是首當其衝，要是在猶豫下去的話，最後被毀滅的也只是自己而已。  
就在維克多打算要再度開槍的時，伊莎貝拉也探出了身子，在狂風的咆嘯之下，她的頭髮飄動，勾起了一個漂亮的弧度，緊接她一槍開了下去，雖然這一槍偏了，但還是卻打破了擋風玻璃射中了駕駛，此時一個血花炸裂，雖然不致命但是卻讓對方的車體一歪，偏離了軌道，但同一時刻也有好幾枚子彈擦著伊莎貝拉的身上帶出了血痕，猛然的克里斯突然車體一歪，擦過了街道邊的商店，他的一隻手快速的放開了方向盤，抓住了伊莎貝拉把她往車裡拽，而這一拽也剛好閃過一枚對準她腦袋的子彈。  
「妳不要命了，伊莎貝拉！這樣太危險了！」克里斯喊著，剛才要不是他手快的話，伊莎貝拉現在已經成為了一具屍體。  
「現在不拼的話，等下我們都會死。」伊莎貝拉顫抖的說著，她的臉色發白，顯然也嚇的不輕，但是這並不會讓她有所退卻，一旦退縮了，他們可能就再也無法逃出去了，所以她只能堅強，硬著頭皮也要去做，就算是為了肚子裡的孩子，她需要為自己爭取一條生路。  
也許受到伊莎貝拉的影響，尤里、奧塔也都紛紛的探出了車窗，而維克多他們那邊也是，儘管他們的心跳聲彷彿在耳邊響動，他們還是盡力的克制著想要抖動的手指，眼神也努力的盯緊對方，現在若是有一些遲疑，那麼就會造成無法挽回的後果。  
不能後退！  
抱著這樣的信念，他們生平第一次對活著的人開了槍，雙方的子彈打在了彼此得車體上，還有一些擦過了彼此身上帶出了傷口，車子歪七扭八的閃躲著，而這陣槍響也引來了無數的喪屍注意，所以他們還得躲著不知從哪裡衝出來的喪屍們，情況可謂不是太好。  
然而就在他們卡在路面上時，幾台軍用車衝了出來，車頂的天窗打開，一名穿著尼彩服的軍人架著衝鋒槍探出了身子，接著一陣掃射，把對方的車體轟出了一堆彈孔，擋風玻璃上滿滿的都是鮮血，這讓維克多他們忍不住的看傻了眼，所謂的戰場大概就是這樣。  
而在這台軍用車之後，也跟著好幾台車輛，瞬間便將維克多他們包圍在其中，而轎車那邊看見了這個景象，追擊過來的車也紛紛連忙撤退，只留下一臉還在驚訝中的維克多他們，接著離他們最近並且探出天窗的士兵，對著他們大喊了一句跟上後，就縮回進車子裡頭，這時的維克多他們也只能遵照方的指示，一同隨著前進，然而事情卻是沒有這麼快的就結束了。

在這群士兵的導引下，維克多他們下了一條停車場的隧道，當領頭的車隊按了幾聲喇叭時，似乎有著什麼規律，樣是暗號一般，接著閘門開啟，幾個武裝的人員走了出來，對著最前方的車隊確認之後，才放他們進去，沿途上可以看見每隔一段路就有士兵在駐守著。  
在他們跟隨著車隊停到了地下室之後，在維克多他們還沒下車前，就有人走到他們的車窗然後敲了兩下，然後與車窗搖下的維克多他們相互對看著。  
「你們就是之前用衛星通訊說要送資料來的人嗎？」其中一名士兵問道，一臉剃的老短的頭髮，是副標準軍人的模樣。  
「沒錯，就是我們。」維克多說著，他正想打開車門出去時，對方卻率先一步制止了他們的動作。  
「在你們下車前，我希望你們都能先做一個檢測，我要先確認你們都沒有被感染。」那名軍人說著，緊接一個穿白大掛的男人走了過來，遞給了他一疊小小的像是試紙的東西。  
「要怎麼測試？」維克多挑了邊眉毛說著，雖然他感覺不是很好，但是這種必要性的檢測他是可以理解的，畢竟只要有一個感染源，就很有可能將整個基地給毀於瞬間。  
「這個東西只要滴一滴血就可以知道了，一般人的血滴在上面只會是血的顏色，被感染的人則是會呈現墨綠色。」軍人淡淡的說著，邊將試紙跟幾個裝在小封口袋裡的針遞了出去，隨後像是又想到了什麼繼續說著。  
「針都是消毒過得的，所以不用擔心。」  
「我知道了。」維克多一語不發的接過了東西後，率先的在自己的手指上扎了一針，鮮艷的血珠滴在了試紙上，依然是一片的紅，他舉了起來給對方看了一眼，然後才把試紙遞給了勇利。  
接過試紙的勇利也學著維克多的動作檢測著，一樣沒有受到感染，然後是披集，再來是契萊斯蒂諾，整車的人都沒有問題之後，那名士兵這才退了一步，讓維克多他們能夠從車上下來。  
而另一台車上似乎也遇上了同樣的事情，只聽見尤里似乎不悅的罵了一聲什麼，接著也是乖乖的做起了測試，所有的人確認沒有問題後，這才被獲准下了車，他們帶著一臉的疑惑的看向了那些士兵，然而就在維克多他們正準備開口問些什麼的時後，突然一聲吶喊劃破了停車場。  
「克里斯！」  
那一聲克里斯喊得十分熟悉，這讓克里斯為之一震，他似乎有些不敢相信自己的轉過頭去，只見從另一台軍車上下來了一個熟悉的影子，帶點小麥色的膚色和棕色的頭髮，他還記得他跟這個男人離別的那一天，他總是覺得自己爬得很高，覺得他們的關係會破壞了他的成就，所以他離開了，然而他永遠不知道的是克里斯想要的就只是他的陪伴而已，在他離開時克里斯心裡一直有個無法撫平的傷痛，但後來約瑟夫出現了，也撫平了那個傷疤，可是克里斯心裡卻一直明白著，那個被這男人抽空的位子一直還在，他不想承認，也不想讓約瑟夫傷心，更不想傷害這個盡全力愛著自己的男人，然而他們不說破的是，約瑟夫一直明白克里斯心底藏了一個人。  
直到後來喪屍爆發，約瑟夫在飯店的時候為了救他死去，那時候克里斯覺得自己就要活不下去了，但是為了不讓約瑟夫的犧牲成為沒有意義的東西，所以他一直很努力著，很努力著，即便教練離開了，他也還是撐著，即便為了伊莎貝拉，那時的委屈他也撐著，然而這一刻他就像是要潰堤了一般，他呆了，他愣了，他看著眼前的男人然後喃喃的說了一句。  
「你為什麼會在這裡？」  
在克里斯說那句時，所有人都跟著看過去了，那個他們熟悉到不能再熟悉的傢伙，曾經克里斯的經紀人，他的前男友，帶走了他整顆心的傢伙。  
「我就知道你還活著！我聽見契萊斯蒂諾的電話錄音時就一直這麼相信著！」他欣喜若狂的說著，接著小跑步過去，一把將克里斯給抱進了懷裡，那個他日思夜想的身影，終於真切的在他的懷抱之中。  
「你不是應該在瑞士嗎？不對？你怎麼會在這裡？」克里斯還在一片茫然，有些不可置信的說著，但是他的眼眶已經泛著淚光，他的堅強在這瞬間潰堤了。  
「原來這就是你一直要找的男人阿，盧卡。」其中一名士兵笑著說道，半打趣的對著克里斯的經紀人說著，然而對方卻沒有理會他，面對盧卡的無視，那名士兵彷彿不死心的，改對著克里斯說著。  
「你可要好好把握這個男人，他為了到美國來差點不知道要死了幾次了。」  
「你…說什麼？」克里斯從男人的懷抱裡掙脫了開來，一臉要對方說清楚的模樣，然而只見對方那帶點灰綠的眼睛裡只有自己的倒影，下一刻一個吻落了下來，熟悉的觸感，熟悉的味道，那種令人安心的感覺，瞬間讓克里斯忘掉了所有的一切，連耳邊那些士兵打趣的口哨聲都視而不見，如果說下過雨後會有彩虹，那麼此刻就是克里斯的彩虹。

那個吻只持續了很短的時間，盧卡也知道這並不是適合的時間，而且他剛才跟本是無視著克里斯的意願衝動了，所以在稍微恢復理智後，他放開了克理斯帶著他們先從電梯口抵達了大樓的六樓，他細心的對著維克多他們解釋著，在這棟大樓一樓到三樓都是封閉的，裡面充滿了被他們關起來的喪屍。  
這裡的供電系統已經被他們復原了，還好他們本來就有自己的發電設備，在頂樓還有著整套的太陽能發電設施，但是儲電量沒有想像中的多，所以他們也只能省著使用。  
而這棟大樓是一個商業混合旅館的空間，從二樓到五樓都是商業旅館，但旅館部分他們只剩四樓跟五樓可以使用，從六樓以上就是辦公大樓的空間，他們在這個大樓裡大概駐守了近百名左右的士兵，至於原因就是剛才那些襲擊他們的人，他們一直在這個區塊互打游擊戰，想要吃掉對方的資源，然後得到有關病毒的資料。  
「他們到底是誰？」在電梯裡勇利忍不住的開口問道，同時那些士兵的臉一下子就黑了起來。  
「他們是這一切的元兇。」  
在說這句時，那士兵還咬牙切齒，像是有天大的仇恨一般，其實也可以這麼說，他們很多的兄弟夥伴都是被他們害死的，死了還不打緊，許多在死前還被注射了高濃度的病毒，讓他們連反抗的時間都沒有就成為了喪屍，這也是為什麼這個城市裡有這麼多穿著軍服的喪屍原因。  
看著往日的朋友、兄弟那樣的遊蕩，他們的心裡可謂不好受，但那些人就是想造成這樣的效果，擾亂他們的心緒，也因此更讓他們恨的牙癢癢的。  
當電梯門打開的時候，這短暫的對話也跟著結束了，盧卡跟那些士兵帶著維克多他們穿過了一條長廊，中途還經過了不少看守的士兵，最後維克多他們被帶進了一間十分巨大的辦公室裡。  
在辦公室裡，有三個看起來有些年紀，軍官顯赫的人在討論著事情，其中兩名男性身上還可以看見明顯的傷疤，其中一位的眉角還被削掉了一大塊，而另一名女性就稍微年輕了一點，盤起來的黑髮顯得俐落，一點也沒有柔弱的氛圍，反而比另兩位男性更劍拔弩張的感覺。  
「柔伊，妳冷靜點，現在這個時機並不是太好。」  
「再等下去對方就要打到我們的地盤來了！難不成你要等到他們到門口了才是適當的時機嗎？」  
「柔伊，班森，不是這個意思…」  
另一名男性似乎想勸阻著說道，然後被喚做柔伊的女性手叉著腰一臉怒氣沖沖的說著。  
「那魯道夫你說，班森是什麼意思？」  
就在三人似乎吵得不可開交時，領頭的士兵才好意思的咳了兩聲，然後舉了一個軍禮說著。  
「報告，上士、士官長，我把人帶來了。」  
「我知道，大衛，我眼睛沒瞎！」柔伊沒好氣的說著。  
「柔伊，注意妳的態度。」這時魯道夫終於忍不住的說道，雖然柔伊的軍階比他低了一階，但是這個後輩一直很有能力，所以他也很少用軍階來壓她說話，但至少在平民面前得收斂一些才是。  
而明白自己有些失控的柔伊，對著魯道夫跟班森行了一個禮說著，「抱歉，長官！」  
雖然她是這麼說著，但是不難看的出來她對這些制度的無奈，不過柔伊能當上這個位子也不是什麼太遲鈍的傢伙，該收斂的時候還是會收斂的，雖然帶有一點的不甘心就是了。  
看看柔伊一眼，魯道夫還是發出了一聲很小的嘆息，接著才對著維克多他們說道。  
「你們好，我們是第一海軍陸戰部隊，目前控管整個卡森市，據說你們手上有底特律實驗室基地裡的病毒資料是嗎？」魯道夫溫和的說著，他那張滄桑的臉上不難看得出有煙硝刻過的味道。  
「我是契萊斯蒂諾，聯絡你們的就是我，我們手上的確有這份資料，是那個基地的最高負責人亞伯留下來的資料。」  
「亞伯嗎？那他現在？」  
「為了救這份資料犧牲了。」  
「我想也是，如果他還活著的話肯定會自己送來，真的是很可惜的一個孩子。」魯道夫有些感嘆的說著。  
「那個念軍校時有給你指導過的亞伯？雖然能力一般般，不過倒是很有責任心。」班森似乎也有些可惜的說道，他右邊的眉毛少掉了一大塊，只被一個疤痕給取代了，然而再多的感慨也改變不了什麼，死去的也回不來了，而這就是戰場。  
「那份資料可以拿給我們看嗎？」像是從某種回憶裡回神過來，魯道夫再度開口的問著。  
在同一時刻，披集便從他的背包裡拿出了一台筆電，然後放在了桌面上說道：  
「我需要插頭，這個筆電的電池太老舊了，撐不了多久。」  
「插頭在這裡。」這時柔伊也一掃剛才的情緒說著，雙手一推直接的把桌上的資料都擠到了一角，而從那些被推開的文件底下便冒出了一個嵌在桌上的插頭出來，看著那些被擠的皺巴巴的資料，魯道夫又忍不住的嘆了一小口氣。

在把插頭接上筆電之後，披集快速的開機著，然而老舊的筆電光是開機過程就花了五分鐘，點開資料夾又卡了幾分鐘，那好百GB的資料當初他可是複製了一整晚，整個晚上電腦都不敢關掉。  
「天啊！這筆電也太慢了！」柔伊終於忍不住的說道。  
「沒辦法，這已經是極限了。」披集也有些無奈，好不容易當他點開了資料夾，裡面密密麻麻的是他們看不懂得分析與報告。  
「叫研究人員過來看一下！」這時魯道夫對著一旁的大衛說著，當他一聽見魯道夫這麼說時，便連忙舉了一個軍禮，一個箭步的衝了出去，過了沒多久又拎了一個白大掛的研究人員進來。  
「士官長，您找我們？」那名研究人員頂著一頭亂髮，推了推鼻子上差點掉落的眼鏡說道，一副十分狼狽的模樣。  
「你來看看這份資料怎麼樣？」  
研究人員聽從指令的走了上前，右手控制著筆電的滑鼠點了點，開出了幾分資料出來，頓時他的臉色凝重，一句話也說不出來的樣子。  
「怎麼樣？」  
「我的天啊！這份資料哪來的？雖然多數跟我們解析過的差不多，但是這裡怎麼會有活體感染喪屍的數據，而且還是腦袋清晰時還未轉換完成的時後，另外還有整個病毒融合的過程，吞噬掉腦部組織取代的部分還有病灶都寫得很清楚，這倒底是？」研究人員一臉不可置信的說著，這感覺就像是某個受感染的研究人員拿自己的身體做實驗，才會有這麼詳細的報告解析，到底是誰這麼喪心病狂？還是說偉大的犧牲？  
然而他們不清楚的是，在那個基地裡，被感染的那個研究員，因為不想獨自死去而造成病毒在研究所裡擴散，而這個研究也只是他當作自己曾經活過的證據而已，那是他因為不甘心所留下來的產物，不論那時候的原因為何，但至少這份資料對他們來說十分的重要。  
「怎麼樣？用得上嗎？」班森忍不住的問著。  
「雖然我不是病理方面專業的，但是這個肯定恨有用處啊！也許能夠突破我們現在疫苗的缺點。」  
在聽見疫苗兩個字時，尤里突然衝了上前，他緊抓著研究人員的領口大聲的吼著。  
「疫苗？你們研究出來疫苗了是嗎？」  
這時尤里忍不住想到，如果政府早點把這些疫苗拿出來，那是不是莉莉亞跟雅可夫就不用離開，JJ也不用親手殺了自己的雙親，甚至他本人也不用落得留在那棟大樓裡殿後的下場，為什麼有這些東西，卻沒有把它拿出來呢？  
「嘿，冷靜點！」這時離他們最近的柔伊一把揪住了尤里的衣領，接著把他制伏在桌子上頭，同一時刻，奧塔似乎無法接受的衝了上去，然而在他衝到尤里身邊以前，就被那個叫做大衛的士兵早先一步架了起來。  
這個變故來的太快，這讓維克多他們愣了一下，但隨即他們一臉難看的摸起了腰間的小刀，因為他們的手槍都被強制留在車上，身上只有一把來不及搜身的小刀藏在他們的腰側，維克多的面色難看的盯著柔伊瞧，彷彿下一秒他就要衝上去似的。  
「等等，打住！我沒有惡意！你們可以先冷靜一點嗎？」柔伊大喊著說道，要是讓平民受傷了，等下她的報告又不知道要被記上了幾筆，但她又不能讓這個青年掐斷研究人員的脖子，要知道病毒爆發時，這些最沒有戰力的研究人員是死的最慘烈的，因為他們在第一疫區裡收集著資料，死傷也很慘重，所以他們現在可是重要的資產，一個可不能少。  
「妳不覺得你說這句話很沒有說服力嗎？」維克多冷冷的說著，那雙眼睛充滿了寒意，經過了剛才的事情後，天真這種情感已經被他們給捨棄了。  
「妳先放開尤里奧。」連勇利也語氣不善的說著。  
「柔伊上士，妳快要把我們的平民給壓到缺氧了。」一旁的盧卡也試圖說服著柔伊先放手，這時被她壓在桌面上的尤里的確是整張臉都脹紅了起來。  
「好，我很抱歉，那可以請這位在我放手時不要亂來嗎？」柔伊說完，接著慢慢的鬆了開來，在她鬆手的瞬間，尤里猛然的彈了起來，撞開了柔伊站回了維克多他們身邊咳嗽著，同一時刻被架住的奧塔也被放了開來，他臉色難看的走到了尤里身邊檢查著他的狀況。  
「抱歉，我沒有惡意，但是我們研究人員很嬌嫩的，你差點要掐死他了！」  
那名剛剛被掐住的研究員，摸了摸有些痠痛的脖頸，然後一臉正色的對著柔伊說道，「上士，就算是你，說這種話跟本是在歧視我們研究員，雖然我們戰力不如你們，但好歹…」  
就那名研究人員講到一半時，柔伊一臉我怕了你的樣子雙手投降的說道：  
「好好好，我的錯，我不該這麼說，可以嗎？」  
雖然她嘴上這麼說著，但是心裡想的卻是，剛才是誰被掐得喘不過氣來的？  
「你們既然有疫苗的話？為什麼不發給民眾使用？」  
這時咳完的尤里，黑著臉抬起頭說著，那充滿了憤怒的眼神讓人看了一顫，那彷彿是從地獄邊緣裡撈出來的樣子。  
「我很抱歉，但是現在說的這個疫苗還不能大量的使用，它只有一半的機率可以抑制減緩病毒的入侵，他只是減緩那個過程而已，其他人則是直接引發副作用，整個腦血管爆裂死去，所以根本不能投入實際上使用。」那名研究人喪氣的說著，這疫苗研究出來很久了，但是卻一直沒有辦法真正的投入使用，最大的原因是那病毒會吞人類的基因並且做出改變，那個過程他們一直沒辦法完全的解析出來，這導致他們的疫苗再怎麼抑制，都會被真菌找到侵入口，最後變成整體的感染。  
「事情就是這樣，我們也很苦惱，所以說現在可以冷靜下來了嗎？」柔伊笑著說道，彷彿剛才的事情只是一個小插曲似的，但是維克多他們所不知道的是，在尤里攻擊上去時，門外的士兵已經掏出了槍，要不是柔伊先制住尤里，魯道夫打再出了暗號，說不定那些大兵還真的會直接開槍。

「那這份資料對你們的疫苗有幫助嗎？」勇利看著那名研究人員問道，他不希望他們拼了老命帶出來的東西，到最後卻是一場空，要是這樣的話，他們的犧牲算什麼？  
只見那名研究人員十分鄭重的說著。  
「雖然我不知道疫苗能不能就這樣研發成功，但是這份資料很重要而且很有用處，它提供了我們一個正確的方向。」  
在聽見這個回答的瞬間，伊莎貝拉哭了，這彷彿在對她說著，這份JJ用性命換來的機會，可以替他們的小孩贏得一個不用怕被感然成喪屍的未來，一個不用被高牆病毒給圍繞的世界。


	28. Chapter 28

在把筆電交出去之後，大衛帶著維克多他們去到了六樓，經過這一路上的奔波也該讓他們好好的休息，雖然旅館能使用的範圍只剩五樓跟六樓，但由於這裡是商務旅館，基本上每一間房間都不會太大間，算是東西充足小巧而精巧設計，而多數的士兵都是使用這樣的房型，大抵是一張雙人床或是兩張單人床的單間，而一些比較特殊的房型則是由高階的軍官來使用，在房間數量還算充足之下，他們多數都是兩至三人一間，至於維克多他們，除了伊莎貝拉的情況比較特殊，得到了屬於自己一間的雙人床外，其他人也都是兩兩一間房間。  
這時克里斯的前經紀人男友也不管臉皮厚不厚，帶著自己不多的行李跟克里斯擠進了同一個房間，雖然初見面的時候，克里斯顯得很開心又有點不可置信，但是當事情處理到一個段落時，面對這個前男友，他只有無數的尷尬，好像不知道該說什麼，說什麼都是錯的。  
還好他們的房間是兩張小單人床，不然前任情侶睡同一張床上又會更加的尷尬，在加上見面時在那個氛圍下兩人又衝動的吻過了，這氣氛還真是不怎麼美好，雖然這種情況在以前來說克里斯不見得會這麼尷尬，但是在約瑟夫為了他死去，而他又為了新生兒許可跟丹尼斯度過了一晚後，他就覺得有些彆扭了。  
他沒有對不起誰，他理智上是這麼覺得，可是不知道為什麼他總是有種底氣很弱的感覺，連看向盧卡都不太敢看他，而這一點盧卡也似乎察覺了，但是他卻是當作克里斯是不太好面對他這個前任情人，畢竟他知道在他之後，有個更好的人陪伴著克里斯，雖然不知道現在狀況怎麼樣了，但總歸他與那個吻都是個尷尬的存在，所以他只是笑了笑沒說些什麼，在花瓶裡插了了一朵小花後倒了一杯水遞到了克里斯的手上。  
「嘿─這花從哪裡拿的？」接過水的克里斯突然拉高了語調說著，他盡力的想讓自己顯得正常，所以才用這種誇張的語調說話，然而盧卡可不是隨便的誰，他陪在克里斯的身邊很久了，幾乎是他進成年組後就開始了，對於克里斯的每一個舉動跟神情他都寮若指掌。  
他看著對方喝了一口他手上馬克杯的水後，雙手就這麼捧著杯子放在了自己的膝上，一臉正襟危坐的坐在了床緣，這時他就明白克里斯對自己的存在十分的不自在，於是他自覺得坐到了另一張床上淡聲的說著。  
「我是不是讓你很不自在？」  
「沒有…」克里斯盯著手上的馬克杯盯了一會才繼續說著。  
「我只是不知道要用什麼態度面對你。」  
「你可以當我是你的一個好朋友就好，我沒別的意思，只是跟你待在同個房間裡我才能比較安心點，還是如果你現在有伴的話，我待這裡不太適合的話…」盧卡邊說邊起身，正準備收著自己的東西時，克里斯卻率先開口喊道。  
「沒有…我現在沒有！」  
在那一句話之後盧卡笑著放下了東西坐回了原來的位子，然而他才剛坐下沒有多久就聽見克里斯淡淡的說著。  
「因為他死了，為了我死的。」  
這句話說得平淡，沒有任何的起伏，但是盧卡卻能明白，那裡頭有多少的悲傷、不捨和自責，他終於忍不住的衝上前去把克里斯給摟進了懷裡，他拍著他的背說著。  
「我在這裡，克里斯，我永遠都會在。」  
這時克里斯不發一語的靠在他的懷裡，腦袋裡想的卻是，那當初你為什麼要離開我呢？  
那個下著雨的夜晚，路燈都有些暗淡的街道，他記得這個男人把傘遞到了他的手裡，然後帶著一個像哭一樣難看的微笑跟他道別，接著閃身就沒入了黑暗之中，如果那天的雨停了嗎？那他心裡的空洞可以填滿嗎？  
這時的克里斯並不知道，也沒有一個答案。

在維克多跟勇利進到房間的時候，勇利就被維克多拽了過去，緊接著兩人抵在了門板上吻著，剛才的氛圍讓維克多的情緒高漲，想著要做些什麼，而他的大腦才剛這麼想而已，他的身體早就動作了起來，他幾乎是有點暴力的把勇利抵在了門上，一個使勁的瘋狂吻了上去，誰也不讓誰，不消多久兩人身上的背包之類的多餘東西都被他們扔到了地上，他們幾乎是滾做了一團誰也不放手，就這麼的臥倒在床上。  
一下子是維克多把勇利壓在了彈簧床裡擁吻，一下子是勇利翻身了過去，跨坐在維克多的身上吻著，兩人氣勢洶洶的，嘴裡更是麻成了一團，在幾次加重的呼吸中，勇利這才有些脫力的倒在了維克多身上，任由對方親吻他的額頭。  
「時間不湊巧，不然真想繼續做下去。」  
維克多壓低著嗓音說著，一種濃厚的情感散出，這讓勇利有瞬間失了心神，他將自己緊緊的埋進了維克多的懷裡，感受著對方的一切，在這種時候他們更需要的便是彼此的溫度。  
在床上躺了一陣子後，他們相互摟著還不時吻了幾下後，他們這才稍稍的整理起房間，說是整裡其實也只是把他們剛才亂扔在地上的東西收好，接著他們走出了房外，在走廊的兩側不意外的看見了自己的同伴們都在走廊上等著。  
「我們在猜你們多久會出來。」克里斯帶著意味深厚的眼神笑著。  
「沒想到…這麼點時間，維克多你比我想像中的還要快。」伊莎貝拉打趣的說道。  
面對大家的調侃，勇利的臉馬上就紅了起來，他心裡忍不住想著，注意胎教阿！伊莎貝拉，妳說這種話真的好嗎？  
然而維克多像是一臉不在意的笑著說道：  
「當然這點時間怎麼可能夠用，我怕你們要等我到明天早上，所以什麼都沒做。」  
「維克多！」面對自家戀人一點也不害羞的說出這種話來，勇利忍不住喊了他一聲，就怕他等下說出更加不害臊的話出來。  
「好了，你們收斂點別說了！我們家勇利臉皮很薄的。」維克多笑著摟了勇利的腰，順便趁對方不注意的時候親了一口，果不其然得到了勇利一點威脅力都沒有的一瞪，這一眼反而讓維克多有點心裡頭癢癢的。  
這時的其他人忍不住想的是，真正該收斂的是你自己好嗎？維克多。

然而來到這棟大樓並不是結束，這裡並不是真正的據點，只是臨時建裡起來的一個基地而已，維克多他們也不可能久留在這，除了他們不是士兵之外，伊莎貝拉還懷著身孕，這裡根本就不適合他們繼續待下去。  
不只維克多他們這麼覺得，柔伊他們也是這麼覺得，先不論維克多他們在戰場上是否可以發揮用處，就憑他們只是平民這件事情，他們就不可能放任他們在這片戰場上。  
雖然政府無力去每個州去幫助那些倖存者，畢竟光是他們自己的戰就打不完了，但是如果有百姓在他們的戰場上，他們也不可能不理的，於是在他們三位的商討之下，他們再度叫來了維克多他們，跟他們討論著後續的事宜。  
「你們帶給我們的資料，我們會送去五十一區的研究所，那裡是安全區，不用擔心喪屍也不用擔心那些惹事的傢伙。」柔伊解釋著說道，平常他們並不會把人直接送去研究所，畢竟研究所是一個很機密的存在，但是他們急著把維克多他們帶來的資料送過去，而他們又騰不出多餘的人手來護送維克多他們到內華達州的安全隔離區，所以才出此下策，讓他們跟護送資料的隊伍一起走，畢竟維克多他們在這裡多待一天，對他們來說也是多了一個負擔，因為他們無論做什麼都不可能不管維克多他們的安危，這讓他們在行動上多了一層憂慮，所以能越快的把維克多他們跟資料一起送走是最好的。  
而面對柔伊的安排維克多他們沒什麼意見，反倒是披集聽到了五十一區時眼睛都亮了起來，那可是五十一區啊！  
「妳說的是那個五十一區嗎？全美最神秘的研究所，據說還有外星人在裡面的那個。」披集忍不住開口的問著。  
「對…就是那個五十一區。」看著披集一臉興奮的神情，魯道夫突然覺得有些擔心了起來。  
「那我可以跟基地拍照嗎？」  
幾乎是在披集開口問的同時，對面的三個軍官異口同聲的喊著，「不行！」  
「我拜託你們，那裡可不能亂看亂碰的，要是讓基地裡的人生氣的話，那我們可就要倒大楣了！」柔伊忍不住的說著，他們大多用的藥品都還是五十一區補給的，等下要是生氣少給了一點什麼，他們可是會很困擾的，畢竟現在物資都很缺乏的狀況下，並不是每次都可以拿滿他們申請的物資。  
「我們會注意的。」面對三人的不信任契萊斯蒂諾笑著說道，然而他的保證在柔伊眼裡一點也不可靠，但也只能這樣了。  
在安排好一切之後，他們打算在隔天一大早就出發前往第五十一區，這導致當天夜裡披集興奮到有點睡不著覺，傳說中的五十一區讓他非常期待，而在另一邊的房間裡，勇利也幾乎沒有什麼睡好，但是他沒有睡好的原因可是跟披集天差地北，在這個還有可以沐浴的大樓裡，維克多是幾乎一點顧忌都沒有，如果可以的話他倒是很想真的一路做到了早上，但在這種時候他也不可能過份到這種地步，畢竟擁有良好的體力跟身體的休息，在這世道裡是非常的重要的。  
話至麼說如此，但是隔天勇利仍然覺得自己的腰有點酸，聲音還有一些沙啞。

早上天才剛亮，維克多他們就背著身上的背包進了車子裡頭，同時還有四台車共計二十名的士兵護送，這一去就用掉了基地裡的五分之一人手，除了維克多他們這群平民之外，他們護送的資料也格外的被看重。  
「盧卡，你也要走了嗎？」在盧卡背著他的背包準備坐上克里斯的那台車時，有個美國大兵走過來問著。  
「對，我要走了，謝謝你的照顧。」他笑著說道給了對方一個友好的擁抱，只見對方也笑著摟了他一把。  
「也好，你早就不該待在前線，要找的人你也找到了，我真佩服你一路一直不放棄的找到了現在。」  
在這大兵說這話時，克里斯抬頭看了他一眼，這時他認出來了，這就是當時對他說要好好保握盧卡的大兵。  
「因為我曾經放手過，所以很後悔，這一次說什麼也不會放棄的。」盧卡笑著說完便鑽進了克里斯的車上，克里斯看著坐在副駕駛座的盧卡，他一時之間不知道該說些什麼，最後他們也至是安靜的什麼都沒說就這麼出發了。

剛從大樓出去時還算順利，除了外側聚集了一堆喪屍之外，其他的倒是沒什麼，這些士兵彷彿對於這些傢伙也很熟碾，槍槍都很準，也很準確的把那些擋道的東西給擊斃或者是撞了開來。  
然而在他們的車隊才要離開市中心時，突然不知道從哪裡又冒出了一大群的黑色轎車出來，足足有七八台，比他們的車隊還多。  
「小心點，他們看起來出動了三分之一的人出來了。」這時候無線電傳來了大衛的聲音，在他們出發前，所有車上的無線電都做了統一的訊號頻率，方便在行動時互相連絡，一般的軍用配車上本來就被有無線通訊，就在他們還在想要怎麼多弄兩台裝在維克多他們的車上時，好在他們自己本身就有了，不然物資那麼缺乏的現在，在用出去兩台無線電柔伊就要心痛到死了。  
在大衛出聲提醒的同時，後面的轎車探出了好幾個人出來，抬手就是猛烈的朝著維克多他們的車隊射擊著，這時維克多他們因為被護在了中心處所以沒什麼影響，但是無線電裡卻傳來不知哪一車的咒罵聲。  
只見墊底的那台軍車上被射中了好幾槍，雖然他們的車體都有做過加強的措施，但畢竟又不是坦克車那種裝甲車隊，多少也只是比一般的汽車耐了一點。  
在遭受到攻擊後的下一秒，墊底車輛的天窗開了，從裡頭探出了一個士兵出來，接著一把機關槍被他架在肩上抬了出來，一陣掃射便往對方的車隊射擊，然而子彈打在了擋風玻璃上畫出了幾蜘蛛紋般的裂痕後就彈了開來，這讓拿槍的士兵又大罵了一聲。  
「X的，居然是強化玻璃，他們把特殊的車開出來了。」  
面對這樣的強化玻璃，必須很精準的連續打在同一個點上，這樣玻璃才有可能會被射破，但是這樣的話就太浪費時間了，他們沒有想到他們居然會開這種特殊用車來追他們，這實在是太不對勁了。  
「這太奇怪了，不應該是這樣。」盧卡喃喃的說著，而他這一聲也吸引住了克里斯的注意。  
「哪裡奇怪了？說真的他們是誰想做什麼，我真的很好奇。」克里斯問道，眼神仍舊專注的盯著前方，不時透過後照鏡觀察著後面的慘狀。  
「有消息走漏，他們一定知道我們要送很重要的資料去五十一區，所以才會太這麼多車來追，這份資料他們肯定也想要。」盧卡解釋的說著，臉色並不是太好看。  
「你們隊裡有間諜嗎？」尤里挑了挑眉毛問著，不要他們千辛萬苦的把資料送來，最後卻是被軍方雙手給捧進了敵方的懷裡。  
「應該不太可能才對。」盧卡說完搖下了車窗探出了半個身子，整個人很戒備的觀察著後面的戰況，完全沒有理會克里斯對他喊了一聲危險，而他的動作熟碾，看起來就像是一個美國大兵似的，這時候克里斯才驚覺自己是不是太不認識這個男人了。

在雙方的車輛堅持著互相攻擊時，對方的轎車對裡猛然的開出了一台車，從他們車頂天窗打開的空間，站出了一個架著可攜式火箭筒的男人。  
「糙！居然是火箭筒，全部散開。」無線電裡的大衛怒吼了一聲，很快的所有的車輛緊急轉彎，紛紛四散而去，同時一枚火箭被炸到了剛才他們車隊的中間，在路面的地板上爆了巨響跟火花，空氣中也揚起了一片塵土，如果不是他們閃的快的話，現在都不知道有幾台車成為了廢鐵。  
雖然他們閃過了被火箭直擊的狀況，但是有幾台車還是被爆炸的餘韻給震到，車體歪斜的撞到了建築物，整個車頭跟車邊凹陷了一大塊，雖然動力沒有受到影響，但是整體看起來卻殘破不堪。  
這時像是很得意似的，發出火箭的男人露出了一個噁心的笑容，緊接著有人從底下遞了什麼東過去，他趕緊又在火箭筒上安裝著火箭，此時在克里斯後面的護衛車不但受到了影響，剛才也因為閃躲整個歪到了另一邊，距離整個也被拉了開來，只見那枚火箭就直直的對準著他們的車子。  
看來他們覺得就算拿不到資料肯定也不會讓他們帶去五十一區，寧可就在這裡毀掉，但是他們又怎知道資料會在維克多或者是克里斯兩台車上的其中一台呢？  
這時克里斯他們所不知道的是這些士兵必要時可以當犧牲的誘餌，拼死也會護著維克多他們這些平民，所以資料放他們車上是最為安全的，而這是他們彼此爭鬥許久而互相了解對方習慣的因素，但不論是怎麼樣，克里斯他們現在的確是受到了火箭筒的威脅。  
然而在那枚喵準好的火箭發射出去以前，一發子彈便從克里斯車上射了出去，那一發子彈迅速並且確實，直接在天窗上的男人額頭上轟出了一個大洞，接著他的手一軟，身體像破布娃娃般的趴在了車頂上，而火箭頭也整個歪斜的掉到了地面，然後是第二發子彈，在某台軍車上的大兵抓準了時機射了出去，子彈精準的射進了火箭筒裡，轟的一聲爆炸，直接的把那台轎車給轟了起來，甚至在空中解體成幾個大碎片，然後碰的一聲落下，而在附近伺機而動的喪屍瞬間湧了上來，挖著那一片殘骸的新鮮血肉猛咬，內臟跟殘肢灑滿了整個路面，像是某種噁心至極的餵食秀一樣。  
這時克里斯有些不可置信的看著盧卡一眼，第一發擊斃了拿著火箭筒的男人就是盧卡，他像是做著稀鬆平常的事情連眼睛都沒有眨一下，隨後他默默的鑽回進了車子裡頭，填充了一個子彈後默默的說著。  
「久了就習慣了。」  
那聲音沒有任何的起伏，也沒有任何的情緒，就好像是以前他幫克里斯對著那些媒體說謝絕採訪時的口氣，一副公事公辦的樣子，這不禁讓克里斯想問這些日子以來盧卡到底經歷過了什麼，但顯然現在不是一個很好發問的時機。  
強壓下心頭裡的疑問之後，克里斯只能遵照著無線電的吩咐，再度的把車子開回去原先的隊伍位子，中途有幾發子彈擦得他們車體而過，差點都讓克里斯穩不住方向盤，好在盧卡會時不時的伸出一隻手幫他撐住，這時克里斯才明白，盧卡讓他開車的原因，畢竟他們車上大概也只有他能夠面對殺人這件事情。

也許是剛才的火箭把大衛他們給徹底惹毛了，只見最後那台殘破不堪的車上也探出了一個人，他手上的手榴彈像是不用錢似的往後丟了好幾個，雖然對方反應很快的閃了開來，但仍舊是受到了波及，整台車的某一面殘破不堪，看起來像是要解體了一樣。  
而路面也被轟出了一大堆的洞，大量的喪屍們也紛紛的往這裡聚集，畫面看起來熱鬧非凡，這時雙方人馬像是在比誰的砲彈比較多一樣，拼了命似的朝著對方丟著這些大規模攻擊的武器，在這樣下去說不定才出了卡森市他們都要被炸成一堆碎片了，不論是他們自己或者是對方都是一樣的。  
在這一波瘋狂攻擊下，雖然彼此沒有折損更多了，但是很明顯的有幾台車是撐不太下去了，而擋在克里斯後面的那台軍車，其中一片的車門還整個飛了出去，看起來十分的危險。  
在這樣下去他們撐不了多久的，於是在他們右側看起來比較完好的車輛就跟台車迅速的換了陣型，途中還是吃了對方不少的子彈，這時不難察覺有些車子裡的人已經中彈了，狀況還很不樂觀，鮮血灑了車內，然而這卻不是他們最害怕的東西，當對方掏出了像是麻醉槍的東西時，無線電裡整個都炸了開來。  
在那些怒吼咆嘯當中，克里斯他們算是稍微的明白了，那針孔上的藥不是麻醉藥而是這場殭屍病毒的真菌，而且還是高濃縮的，被射中之後不用一分鐘就會轉變成喪屍，尤其是已經受傷的人，還很有可能在一瞬間就轉換了，而這也是他們最為厭惡的東西。  
看著對方把裝著病毒的槍拿出來的時候，盧卡的眉頭皺了起來，接著他從口袋裡拿出了幾個針筒，他先朝著自己注射了一管後，又朝著克里斯打了一劑，克里斯頓時有些莫名其妙，但卻分不出心神去多問，只有在尤里跟奧塔被盧卡叫著伸出手臂時，才露出了一臉疑問的問著。  
「這是什麼？」尤里伸出了手一臉難看的說著，他雖然相信盧卡不會害他們，但好歹也要說明一下。  
「這是實驗室研發的抑制劑，如果體內被病毒入侵的話，幸運的話有五成的機率不會被感染。」他逼說邊把尤里跟奧塔打上了一針，然後對著坐在他們兩人中間的伊莎貝拉繼續說著。  
「這對身體有一定的副作用，可能會引起高燒或者全身痠痛…等自體免疫系統的攻擊，雖然不致命也不會有大礙，但畢竟對身體不好，我也不清楚對孕婦會不會有不好的影響，所以就不幫妳打了，麻煩妳就坐在中間小心護好自己。」  
對此伊莎貝拉表示著理解，不知道會不會對孩子造成副作用的藥劑就算盧卡叫她打，她也是不會用的，畢竟孩子的健康對伊莎貝拉來說是第一考量。  
「那維克多那邊？」克里斯開口問道，這藥劑他們沒有一開始就拿出來讓他們打，顯然是非必要狀況下最好不要使用，也不知道維克多那邊該怎麼辦？畢竟他們車上沒有其他可以給出藥劑的人。  
「不用擔心，我有給維克多他們一份了，他們現在應該也已經用了，我先說好這被那針射到還是有五成的機率會被感染。」盧卡說完，像是不在乎自己告誡過他們的話，又將自己的身子探了出去，幾次下來有好幾針都差點打在了他的身上，看的克里斯心驚膽戰的。

在車隊開出卡森市的瞬間，對方像是狠下心來不讓他們離開似的，什麼東西都拼了命的丟了出來，即使中彈了也只是壓著傷口猛追，一整個完全不要命的追法。  
在戰爭裡最害怕的就是不要命的人，他們往往很能撐著一口氣死刻著，就在這時被換到右側的那台車輛裡，一枚針射了進去，那個已經重傷的士兵瞬間抽搐了起來，下一秒就撲向了自己的同伴咬了開來，失控的車子翻覆，接著一聲爆炸整台車都燒了起來。  
這讓維克多他們都看傻了眼，雖然他們跟那車上的人都不認識，但是對方一直用性命來保全他們，這讓維克多再也沉不住氣了，他像是突然想到了什麼，從披集的手裡搶過了筆電，接著舉著筆電探了出去大吼著。  
「東西在我這裡！」  
頓時敵方的人紛紛盯向了維克多，而無線電裡大衛也罵了一大聲。  
「你不要命了嗎？」  
對於對方的責罵維克多表示毫無壓力，他看向了後面那台吉普車一眼，眼神對上克里斯時，克里斯就明白了他想做什麼。  
「維克多你這個瘋子。」瞬間克里斯笑著罵了一句。  
「維克多想做什麼？」盧卡一臉不能理解的問著，心裡隱隱有些不安。  
「他要把筆電丟出去。」  
「你說什麼？」不等盧卡震驚完，只見一台黑色長方形的東西就真的丟了出去，還丟的很遠，頓時那些黑色轎車都往那邊幾了過去。  
「糙！你們在做什麼！」  
無線電整個亂成了一團，但維克多再次表示毫無壓力，接著勇利也拿出了一枚手榴彈丟了出去，不偏不倚的丟在了筆電上頭。  
「丟得真好，勇利。」  
頓時那些轎車又連忙的散了開來，但是本來就殘破不堪的車體在爆炸的衝擊下，有幾台完全幾乎是報廢了，而那些虎視眈眈的喪屍們便將這些轎車給包圍，成為了另一個恐怖的戰場。

「這不就甩掉了。」維克多笑著對無線電說了一句，毫無壓力的看著那些追不上來的轎車們。  
「是─甩─掉了！但是沒有資料根本沒屁用！你們就這麼丟了全人類的希望！」大衛在無線電另一頭咬切齒的說著，他第一次這麼後悔把資料交給維克多他們，他早該知道對一般頻眾來說自身的生命比較重要，面對這樣的情況，把筆電丟了也是正常。  
只是想著他們費盡千辛萬苦，甚至折損了同伴才來到這裡，本來以為他們不一樣的，誰知道會是這樣，大衛後悔的連腸子都要青了，就在他還想捶心肝時，無線電裡傳來了披集悠悠的說了一句。

「筆電裡的是備份的，原始硬碟還在呢。」

你倒是早點說啊！  
大衛這一下子被氣得差點都暈了過去。


	29. Chapter 29

在那個筆電被炸得粉碎之後，那些轎車就沒有追過來了，不過卻也讓大衛覺得他的心臟都要衰老了許多，維克多這種不打招呼的作法，剛才真的是嚇得他一口氣都要喘不過來了，不過也好在他這麼做，才能把他們的損失降到了最低，但是他們仍舊是失去了一台車的夥伴。  
之後剩下的路段就不怎麼難走，四周都是一片黃土沙漠，還有一些四散的喪屍們在遊蕩，這一些對他們來說並不會造成多大的困擾，於是在開了幾乎整天的車後，他們在路邊看見了一個禁止前進的標誌，接著是越來越多，像是在提醒著他們前方有著什麼不能靠近的區域。  
看著這些沿路的標誌，披集開始興奮了起來，他知道這是接近五十一區的開始，順著整條荒涼的道路一直往前開了一陣子之後，維克多便發現在天空中似乎有個小黑點在盤旋，他透過車窗努力的往上看，雖然大概知道那可能是政府機關的防禦措施，不過他可沒有要打開車窗探出去的打算，因為那顯然是一台無人的攝相機。  
只有批集一臉興奮著，甚至偷偷拿出了手機對著那點拍了幾張照片，好在他們的轎車是有手機充電的地方，要不然離開基地之後，他還真不知道該怎麼幫他的手機充電。  
這時看著披集的模樣，契萊斯蒂諾忍不住笑了一聲，彷彿之前的陰鬱都跟著一掃而空了，隨後過不了多久，在前方道路的不遠處，維克多他們看見了一道白色的圍牆，途中還有一些檢查的哨站存在著。  
「我們快到了，記得什麼都不要說，讓我們來就好。」無線電裡傳來了大衛的聲音，他似乎有些無奈的，彷彿就怕維克多他們又做出了什麼出格的事情出來。  
「我們知道了。」契萊斯蒂諾回了一句之後就掛掉了無線電，接著他們就抵達了第一個哨站口。  
領頭的大衛像是跟著哨站的人說了什麼，隨後幾名士兵拿著機關槍一車一車的巡視著，輪到維克多他們時，他們搖下了車窗讓對方查看著，在看了幾眼之後，維克多他們很快的就被放行進去，然而這只是最開始而已。  
陸陸續續的他們又開過了好幾個哨站，當他們終於抵達了圍牆的邊緣時，進出的大門入口還有著嚴密的檢查，到了這裡他們每個人都被要求站下了車，這時維克多他們才看見一路護送他們的士兵們有多狼狽。  
有些人身上還帶著槍傷，迷彩服上面有著深紅色大片的血跡，就連大衛自己身上都有好幾處擦傷，看起來是被玻璃劃破的，這時後他們才發現，大衛那側的車窗整個都碎裂了開來。  
也正是因為對方是如此拼上性命的護送著他們，所以維克多當下才會決定把筆電給拋出去，不然對他們來說自己手上多留一份備份還比較安心，但現在他們只能把手上唯一剩下的硬碟給交出去，什麼也不留的，雖然有些可惜，但至少他們不後悔。  
這時維克多輕輕握了握勇利的手，然後安靜的讓這些士兵盤查著，在接過了跟大衛之前給過他們一樣的測驗的試紙後，他們在上頭滴上了血液證明自己並沒有被感染。  
在確認所有人沒有問題之後，他們這才被獲准上車，而這時從裡面還開出了另一台箱型車輛，把傷勢嚴重的人都給載走了，看著一個一個受傷的同伴上車後，大衛這才鬆了一口氣，隨即他走到了維克多他們的面前說著。  
「你們有人受傷嗎？要不要去醫護中心檢查一下？如果不用的話我就先帶你們去報到，記住！這裡的區域裡可是不能隨便走動的，你們要小心的跟著我不要亂走了！」  
在大衛話說完，維克多看了看自己又檢查了一下勇利身上，然後又看向了自己的同伴們，只見他們都輕微的搖頭後，他才對著大衛說道。  
「我們都沒受傷，倒是你自己的傷也不少，不先去治療一下？」  
「沒事，我還是先帶你們去報到吧。」大衛說完邊回到了那台已經有些慘烈的車上，在確認維克多他們也進到了他們自己的車內後，這才往前繼續開著。

整個五十一區裡面座落著許多建築，雖然表面看起來並沒有太特別，可是裡面卻是藏了許多的秘密，傳聞美國有關幽浮的研究都在這裡，甚至還有外星人在這裡工作的傳說。  
看著車窗外頭閃過的建築物，披集實在是恨不得每一個都拍照留念，但是他還記得柔伊對他們的吩咐，況且他也沒有看漏在這個基地裡面到處都有攝像頭在盯著他們的舉動，所以他也只是想想什麼也不能做，他們甚至不能隨意的到處開車走動，只能跟著大衛來到了某個像是停車場的地方。  
一路上大衛沒有多做些解釋，只是帶著維克多他們進了其中一棟大樓裡，在踏進大樓裡時維克多他們有種錯覺，彷彿喪屍跟末日都不存在似的，整棟大樓燈火明亮，許多穿著實驗衣的人來來往往的，大樓裡的所有設備、電梯運作正常，看起來就像是末世以前的世界。  
就算在以前他們待的實驗所基地，或者是後來由軍營改建的基地，雖然裡面也有供電的系統，但是沒有一個地方像這裡這麼足夠，所有的設施都可以運作正常，這不免讓他們有些愣了一下。  
大概是看懂了維克多他們眼裡的疑惑，大衛在電梯門關上之後，他按了按樓層號碼後對著維克多他們說著。  
「這裡還是會進行限電措施，畢竟比不了以前，但是這裡的每個實驗要是斷電的話都會造成很大的損失。」  
「外面的世界大概無法想像現在這裡的生活。」然而維克多只是淡淡的說了一句，就沒有多說些什麼。  
他能明白大衛想要表達什麼，五十一區必須要保持著正常運作，所以為了維護這些，政府也沒有多餘心力可以管他們這些平民，以長遠的未來著想，沒有人不理解的，但是以自己失去的角度來看，也沒有人能坦率的接受。  
人都是自私的，誰都想要光明燦爛的未來，但是如果是要用自己同伴的生命來堆疊這一切，不樂意的人肯定多了，而這也是維克多他們一直感到矛盾的地方，對於自己做的事情而言，他們失去得太多了。  
雖然心裡感到矛盾但是他們並沒有太多的思考時間，很快的電梯就抵達了目的地，當電梯門敞開時，出現在眼前的是一個精緻的大廳，右邊有個桃花木的辦公桌，桌邊站著一個文質彬彬的女性。  
她朝著維克多他們舉了一個禮之後，溫和的嗓音才開口說道：  
「歡迎來到我們的行政中心，這裡是我們人事管理部門，請各位先進去報到填寫資料。」  
隨著這位女性的導引，維克多跟大衛他們走到了一間辦公室裡，明亮的空間裡是一個個坐在電腦前面打著文書資料的人員，像這樣的場景在過去也許很常見，但是到了現在卻成為了很罕見的畫面。  
「這裡…有網路？」看著眼前的景象勇利忍不住的開口問著，電源跟設備不算什麼，就算是他們之前基地也有在使用電腦，但是沒網路的關係只能當作方便紀錄文書使用，但是很顯然的這裡又不太一樣了。  
「外面的網路一樣是癱瘓的，不過這裡使用的是基地自己建立的內部連網，所以各個電腦主機可以相互連線，但也僅止於五十一區裡面的資料而已。」大衛對著勇利他們解釋說道，畢竟整個五十一區的資料數據龐大，如果電腦之間不能連線的話，那麼整個管理實驗過程都會很有問題，所以這也是事件剛爆發時，他們第一個就來維護整個五十一區的營運原因。  
畢竟這裡大概是他們最有希望可以製作出疫苗的地方。

在資料填寫登記完畢之後，維克多他們得到了臨時的識別證，甚至在員工休息宿舍裡得到了簡易的床位，但由於他們是外來的人員，所以他們得到的是一個很邊疆隔離的地帶，對此維克多他們沒什麼感想，只不過盧卡似乎是在爆發時就來到了美國政府內部做事，所以行政人員本來要給他安排一個比較好的房間時，他卻拒絕了，他選擇了跟克里斯待在一起，這一次說什麼他都不會輕易的離開了。  
除此之外盧卡的識別證也明顯得跟維克多他們不太一樣，並不是臨時使用的，而是永久有效用的東西，這時的克里斯實在是很想問，盧卡這些日子以來到底做了些什麼，然而話到了嘴邊他卻是問不出口，除了時機點不對之外，他也不知道該怎麼去問，最後他也只是安靜的跟著大衛的導引離開了行政大樓。  
回到了剛才的停車場後，他們又各自上了車前往了下一個地點，接下來他們去的是另一棟實驗大樓，在進入大樓門口時還會有人員控管登記，在大衛說明來意之後，一個保全人員帶他們使用專門的電梯，直達辦公室區域，這個電梯除了這層辦公室以外其他的樓層都不會停靠，這是為了避免有人要進入實驗區破壞或是竊取什麼的機制，而當電梯大門打開時，他們看見的一樣是一個接待大廳，但是與行政大樓不同的是這個接待大廳是一片的白，白的有點讓人覺得有一股寒意。  
「歡迎各位來到實驗大樓，這棟大樓是專門研究有關殭屍真菌的大樓，而我們的項目研究所長是班森博士，博士已經在裡面的辦公室等候各位許久了。」接待廳的小姐說道，邊領著維克多他們進到了最裡面的一間辦公室，當辦公室的大門打開時，裡面是個井然有序的房間，牆面上擺滿了各種書籍還有文件資料。  
「班森所長，您的客人到了。」接待小姐說著，邊朝著辦公桌正中央的男人鞠了一個躬後就轉身離去，離去前還將房門給牢牢的關上。  
「你們終於來了！」班森所長在見到維克多他們時，激動到整個人都站了起來，在他的兩排的的髮鬢都有些花白，臉上還有憔悴的痕跡，他像是期盼已久的說著，連聲音都有些顫抖著。  
「這是你們要的資料。」披集邊說邊從他外套裡的內口袋掏出了一個硬碟，他小心的交到了這名所長的手上，只見班森的手指還在些微的顫抖。  
「從柔伊那邊接到消息之後，我就知道你們會改變整個世界。」  
「這份資料可以幫助你們做出疫苗嗎？」 伊莎貝拉忍不住的開口問著，她有些期待但又有些不安，她想知道這讓她失去JJ的行動到底有沒有什麼意義。  
「它能夠解決我現在研究的缺點，說不準…也許真的能做出疫苗，真的是太感謝你們了，謝謝你們的犧牲奉獻，全世界…不！全人類都要感謝你們！」班森走到了伊莎貝拉的面前，十分有誠意的握著她的手，眼睛裡是一片的感謝絲毫沒有一點虛假，到這時伊莎貝拉的眼眶也忍不住紅了，她的JJ果然是個英雄，為人類犧牲奉獻的英雄。

在離開了研究大樓後，維克多他們還有一點點的不真實，到這裡他們算是結束了嗎？這麼久以來的路程中間經歷了這麼多，他們總算是到達了一個目的地，剩下的事情也不是他們能左右或改變的。  
這一次他們已經沒有什麼太多的想法，只是跟著大衛來到了他們的臨時住所，大衛仔細的稍微跟他們講解了整個研究機構，該注意的還有不能隨便亂去的，然後給了他們一份多數寫上機密重區請勿進入的地圖後，他才結束自己的任務離去。  
看著大衛離去的背影，維克多他們有些感慨，下一次也不知道能不能在見上一面，畢竟在戰場上有太多的不確定因素，誰也無法保證什麼，而除了一些傷的太重的士兵被留下來治療之外，護送他們來的車隊在第二天下午整裝完畢之後，又再度的離開，而這些紛爭什麼時候會結束，沒有人知道。  
待在五十一區的這幾日，算是維克多他們難得的清閒日子，雖然他們幾乎哪裡都不太能去，但至少不用面對喪屍還有那些噁心的人心，但五十一區畢竟不是讓他們久留的地方，過了一陣子之後，維克多他們就被安排要跟運送物資的車隊一起去庇護所，那是由政府建立起來的基地，多數是收留一些政商的家人和一些百姓，他們雖然不主動去搜救，但是遇到了看到了都還是會去做個處理，而這個庇護所雖然看起來比五十一區簡陋，但是安全係數上並不會輸給五十一區，然而當日子來到了維克多他們要轉移的那一天，在五十一區的他們卻得到了有關之前基地的消息。

那個柔伊他們一直在抵禦的敵人就是達爾文教派，在這個教派背後的研究室就是名為諾亞的製藥公司，這也就是派翠克透過衛星通訊聯絡上的公司。  
能夠感染人類的殭屍真菌就是由他們研發出來的，然而他們只研發出如何製造這種真菌，卻沒有疫苗可以抵禦，他們本身也只有可以延緩延長真菌作用的抑制劑，但是卻沒有可以痊癒的治療方式，這也就是為什麼他們跟軍方在互相搶奪對方的資源，想從對方的實驗數據裡得到自己沒有的，而卡森市就是他們的第一戰場。  
在派翠克跟諾亞合作之後，他們的實驗似乎也得到了突破性的研究，然而這也替基地帶來了動亂，整個基地分崩離析，除了醫院被當作中繼點做為停戰區之外，以此為中心劃分成三個區塊，各個區塊都有自己的路口，他們除了要抵禦外面的喪屍搜刮物資外，還得擔心基地內的鬥爭，在加上諾亞這個公司從外協助，丹尼斯他們好幾次都要守不住了，原來陶德也跟著他一起堅守立場，但是在狀況越來越糟之後，丹尼斯也不確定陶德會不會被派翠克招募，情況真的不是太好，在被這些真菌病毒殺死前，人類大概會先被自己人殺死，丹尼斯是認真的這麼覺得。  
在聽見基地裡的狀況時，克里斯稍微的愣了一下，他對丹尼斯的感覺很複雜，說不上討厭但是再多的情感也沒有，可是對方對自己除了那一夜的放肆之外，他知道丹尼斯一直都在護著自己，所以這又讓他覺得更為難的地方。  
如果這種鬥爭是發生在一般的倖存者基地裡，政府也許不一定有心思處理，但是跟諾亞有牽扯的時後，他們就不能放任不管，畢竟要是讓這個組織得到更多的支援與支持者時，就會更加的麻煩了。  
所以柔伊那邊打算派遣一部份軍隊資源過去，而其他的軍隊也會趕緊來到卡森市遞補空缺。  
「你想回去嗎？」看著有些呆愣的克里斯，維克多輕聲的問著。  
「說實在話…我不知道。」克里斯笑了一下，他們就要去安全的地方了，他不知道自己到底該不該或是值不值得。  
「如果這會讓你後悔一輩子，那就去吧。」維克多笑著說道，他了解克里斯，知道他不可能接受過別人幫忙後，在面對別人有困難時置之不理，與其後半輩子都為了這件事情內疚，還不如現在賭一把，因為如果他們現在沒去，將來丹尼斯還活著就又還好，但是如果丹尼斯死了，克里斯的心裡永遠都會因為這件事情而有疙瘩，也許會自責感到難過，與其那樣他不如陪著克里斯去做他想做的事情。  
「讓我想一下，維克多。」克里斯說著，距離軍隊出發還有他們自己出發前去避難所都還有一點時間，他需要好好的想一下，畢竟這一去又是將自己或是同伴的性命置於危險之中。

回到了房間中的克里斯，他坐在床邊陷入了沉思，他沒有太多的時間可以考慮，在兩個小時後五十一區去卡森市的補給車就要發動了，如果他想回去的話跟著那車隊走會比較好，而且差不多得時間也是他們被安排前去庇護所的時間，就在克里斯還沒有一個想法時，他的房門開了，儘管不用抬頭他也知道來的人是誰。  
「你想回去是嗎？」盧卡問著。  
「我不知道，我只是覺得我不能假裝不知道。」  
「那個基地裡有你在意的人嗎？」  
在盧卡問這句話的時候，克里斯抬起頭來看著他，然後笑著說了一句。  
「我欠了他一個人情，而且也跟他睡過了一晚。」  
他不知道自己講這些話是打算要怎麼樣，但是不知道為什麼，那一瞬間他就是想這麼講，只見盧卡愣了一下，然後笑了笑。  
「不去幫忙的話，你會介意的，克里斯，你從來都不是薄情的人，所以如果你想回去的話，我陪你回去。」  
「你要跟我一起去？你不介意？」克里斯睜大了雙眼問著，雖然他們是已經分手的前任，照理來說彼此之間本來就沒有什麼好介懷，可是盧卡一直在他心裡卡了一個空位，所以反倒是克里斯自己覺得有些彆扭。  
「那個時候我在瑞士，沒有你的消息，我第一次這麼痛恨我自己，為什麼要離開你的身邊？我不斷的一次又一次的質問自己，所以現在我唯一的希望就是待在你身邊而已，其他的什麼都不重要。」  
盧卡說的真切，那一瞬間克里斯彷彿覺得他們回到了過去，那曾經最為美好的時候，他露出了一個笑容，那是這世界糟透以來他第一個打自內心覺得開心的笑容，毫不猶豫的，他起了身抱住了盧卡，而那也是他們相逢以來最靠進彼此心意的時候，不論過去怎麼樣了，但現在他們在一起了。  
「好，我們一起回去。」克里斯笑著說道，離開基地的那份情，他不能欠丹尼斯，所以他必須要回去。

對於克里斯的這個決定，維克多並不意外，其他的人也是，雖然是在維克多的意料之中，他們也都打算陪著克里斯一起去，但是伊莎貝拉真的不好跟著他們一起上路，但是他們也不能讓她獨自一人待在五十一區，最後便由契萊斯蒂諾跟披集留下來陪她，至少發生什麼事情的時候，契萊斯蒂諾算是他們裡面最為穩重的一個人。  
在維克多他們表達要跟著補給車去卡森市時，五十一區的人本來不太同意，對他們來說維克多他們回去只會讓他們更有隱憂和顧慮，不過維克多他們說出了一個他們無法拒絕的理由，因為沒有人會比維克多他們更了解基地的形式和派翠克的作風，這讓五十一區的人沉默了，確實維克多他們在那個基地裡生活了這麼久的日子，這些情報十分重要，畢竟從昨天晚上開始，那個軍事基地就像是被封鎖了一樣，沒有辦法進出，也沒有消息傳出，就是因為狀況糟到了這個地步，他們才想趕快去了解到底是什麼情況。  
最後在這個層面的考量下，維克多他們被同意隨著補給部隊一起回去，然而他們不能各自行動，所以也沒有讓他們開自己的車去，而是將他們拆成兩人一組分別分到了不同車上，對此他們也很能接受，畢竟相比之下，他們的確是比不上那些軍人的水平，讓他們獨立行動的話，對於軍方來說也許會更加的擔心，只要能夠帶著他們一起去，其他的事情維克多他們都可以配合，所以他們也順從了部隊的指示，而或許是對他們的安全擔憂，他們被分為兩人一組單位還是特地被塞了輕便的無線電通訊，就怕他們在這行動上有什麼萬一。  
當他們隨著補給車回到了卡森市時，雖然柔伊他們早就知道維克多他們會跟著補給一起過來，但是真的看到人的時候，柔伊還是忍不住扶了一下額頭覺得頭痛了起來。  
「把你們送到安全區域結果你們又給我跑回來了！」柔伊無奈的說著，一臉怒氣忍不住的想要發作的模樣，先不論維克多他們的存在是幫的上忙還是添麻煩，但是自己盡心送去保護的對象又跑回戰場時，柔伊的內心實在很複雜。  
而最複雜的莫過於大衛了，雖然說就算沒有要護送維克多他們去五十一區，他們也要護送資料過去，而且當時如果沒有維克多扔筆電當誘餌的話，他們的損失也許會更加的慘重，但是維克多他們畢竟是平民，他們做的也已經夠多了，某種私心來說，大衛也希望維克多他們不要到前線來，但是當他看見了維克多他們的表情時，大衛知道他們怎麼樣都不可能跟著補給車再次回去的。  
「如果你們的隊友有難，你們會自己回到安全區等消息嗎？」  
最後在維克多這麼一句話下，柔伊跟大衛也就不好再說些什麼，因為他們也很清楚，他們是不會輕易的捨棄任何一個同伴的，如果說在那個基地裡有維克多他們的朋友在的話，那多說些什麼也是沒用的，所以最後柔伊只能吩咐他們不能隨便行動並且要聽從指示後，她這才將他們安排到適合的位子，接著跟他們討論起底特律軍事基地裡的情形。  
距離他們出發前往底特律還有一個晚上的時間，在這麼短的時間內他們也無法做出什麼太詳細的規劃，但是基地已經失聯了一天，再也等不下去了，柔伊只希望這些跟著他們部隊一起去的平民不要有任何損傷才好。


	30. Chapter 30

在分配好車隊位子之後，隔天卡森市就開出了十輛軍車，這幾乎是把軍隊佈署在卡森市一半的戰力都給帶走了，而維克多他們也分別坐在了三輛不同的軍車裡，這時在後座的維克多握了握勇利的手，試圖給對方多一點微笑，這一趟過去會發生什麼誰也不知道，而勇利也同樣的用力回握住了維克多的手，就在兩人四目相對時，從前面副駕卻傳來了聲音。  
「你們兩個是打算一整路上都這樣嗎？」柔伊有些無奈的說著，也許是情況特殊，基本上不太離開卡森市的柔伊在這次卻跟著他們一起出發了。  
被柔伊這麼一說，勇利羞的打算放手時，維克多卻更用力的拉住了他的手，然後笑著對著柔伊說著。  
「其實我已經很克制了，如果妳想看我們平常互動的樣子我也不介意。」  
「我很介意，你們兩個！請考慮一下單身的人好嘛！」  
「柔伊上士原來是單身嗎？」這時勇利有些驚訝的問著，柔伊雖然有種軍人強韌的氣息，但單看五官也會發覺她是個漂亮的女人，所以對於柔伊單身這件事情，勇利不免有些不可置信。  
然而這似乎是柔伊的硬傷，在勇利問這句話的時候，柔伊扶了一下額頭並不打算說話，表情像是吞了一個雞蛋的樣子。  
「勇利先生，長官的感情世界是她的不可以說的傷痛。」這時在駕駛座開車的美國大兵說著，似乎還帶著一點尷尬的意味。  
「不可以說的傷痛是什麼？威廉！這裡結束後給我回飯店的走廊跑五十圈，不就是個男人嗎？有什麼好不能提的。」柔伊裡直氣壯的說著，然而她沒想到的是下一秒就有人這麼問著她詳細的事情，一般人不是應該會避免這種貌似問了會不禮貌的話嗎？但顯然她低估了維克多厚臉皮的程度。  
「所以說是為什麼分手？」維克多像是有些好奇的問著，他完全沒發現氣氛瞬間變得有些尷尬，又更應該說是他根本沒有在注意。  
「沒什麼，就男人的自尊心不能接受我爬的比他高而已。」  
雖然柔伊冷冷的回答著，然而在其他大兵都閉嘴往她那邊瞄兩下時，維克多他們大概也就明白事情也許沒有她說的那麼單純。

而在這一路上除了被一些喪屍給騷擾之外，倒也沒有發生什麼事情，待在卡森市駐守的達爾文教派，也暫時由留下來的另一半士兵壓制著，也因此他們前進的速度比想像中的快上許多，在夜色漸深時他們還選定了一座民宅做臨時的休息場所，而一到屋內柔伊像是終於受不了一般衝到了尤里、奧塔還有克里斯的旁邊。  
「他們兩個一直都是這麼的黏在一起嗎？」  
對於柔伊的問題，尤里一臉不想回答的樣子，但是從他臉上厭煩的表情可以看得出一二，而克里斯則是一臉同情的說著，「哪天不這樣才是不正常。」  
對此柔伊只覺得自己還真會安排，就給自己安排到這種的，但說是這樣說，除了看這兩人放閃有點心累之外，維克多他們的確是讓她很省心，在行動能力上也幾乎不輸她的這些士兵們，只是少了一些軍隊行動的經驗而已。  
所以這一趟路程他們走的很順利，以至於在第三天傍晚的時後他們就抵達了底特律，足足比維克多他們當初還快上了一天左右，畢竟軍隊戰力十足不用像他們需要繞這麼遠的路避開某些城鎮。  
就在當天晚上，維克多他們再次的跟柔伊解說了基地的各個入口佈署，還分析了內部的建築分配結構，在那之後他們選定分三個路線前進基地裡頭，一次分別用兩台軍車做為突破，而剩下的四台車就站時待在後方等待，本來柔伊是想將維克多他們留到後頭做支援就好，然而在維克多他們堅持下加上有他們指路真的比較方便的情況下，最後還是讓他們上了第一波行動的車隊。  
在上車前，維克多跟勇利忍不住看了自己的同伴一眼，只見尤里跟奧塔上了大衛那台車，而克里斯跟盧卡也上了另一台車後，他跟勇利也才坐上了自己的車位，這時柔伊最後一次回過頭去對著他們說著。  
「這時後下車還來的及。」  
「妳才是，指揮官坐在最前線不太好吧。」維克多笑著說道。  
「戰爭的時候能上前線的才是好的指揮官。」柔伊笑著說著她自己的想法，接著車隊的引擎發動，兩台前後排的軍車就開始往前進了。  
這時的柔伊不但上了前線甚至還當起了先鋒，他們開在了最前方來到了那個灰白的圍牆，只見牆面上有許多的彈孔，大門仍是緊閉著，在圍牆上還可以看見架著幾把機關槍，在他們靠近的時候，內部裡的有些人爬到了圍牆上方，不等柔伊開口問維克多他們認不認得圍牆上的人時，一陣子彈就瘋狂的掃射了過來。  
瞬間他們緊急剎車發出一聲長長的剎車音，接著車體一個打橫轉了九十度，副駕的柔伊跟右側後座的士兵趕緊搖下了車窗，衝鋒槍一個伸了出去，幾發子彈便連續的射擊，順著軍車向前行駛的動作一路掃射過去。  
這時圍牆上頭的人有好幾個就被他們給打了下來，但他們自己的車體也被射穿了好幾個洞，要不是他們的車體是有加強過的，說不定早就成了一團蜂窩的形狀，在混亂中也有幾發子彈射進了車子裡頭，在他們的身上劃出了一些擦傷，在後座的大兵腹部似乎還中了一彈，雖然有穿著防彈衣不會被射穿，但是那個衝擊不免讓他抱著肚子用力的咳了兩下。  
子彈的作用力太強了，這大概讓他的內臟有些受傷，這時坐在中間的勇利查看了一下士兵的情況，確認對方的情況還好之後，他的身子才半橫過了那個士兵，手對著車窗抬了起來就是兩發，其中一發剛好擊中了一把機關槍，只見一聲巨響，槍體整個爆炸，握槍的人便抱著他的手哇哇大叫著。  
「槍法不錯，但你們還是心軟了一些。」柔伊說完，抬手一槍便蹦掉了對方的腦袋。  
而勇利只是看了一眼沒有說些什麼，他們其實都知道，這一次出來，狙擊活人這件事情，已經是無可避免了，他深吸了一口氣調適著自己的心情，接著又坐回了自己原先的位子，而剛才中彈的大兵這才從陣痛當中緩過氣來。  
軍車快速的在圍牆附近急速行駛，雙方不斷的朝著彼此射擊，越來越多的彈孔出現在軍車上頭，而柔伊的身上也多了好幾道口子，染血的軍服看起來有些嚇人，但她始終沒有喊停或發出疼痛的聲音。  
只見她從腰間的軍袋裡掏出了一個手榴彈，然後奮力的往前一丟，剛好砸中了他們本來要進入的出入口，雖然可以的話他們本來更傾向不要破壞這扇門，但是現在這個情形是不可能會有人放他們進去的。  
在丹尼斯領域的這一區塊，已經可以看見有幾個地方被轟出了破洞，然後又被用木板和其他東西堵起來的樣子，要是基地裡出現了缺口那麼就會有喪屍一直闖入，而再也沒有比這更可怕的事情了。  
就在手榴彈爆裂，將鐵製的柵欄給轟了開來後，或許是這一聲巨響驚動了達爾文教派的支援，也或許只是剛好在時間點遇上了，在車上的無線電裡傳來了待命的四台軍車的回報。  
「報告，後面似乎有敵方的支援車隊過來了。」  
「攔截他們，不要讓他們過來。」柔伊對著無線電大吼著，然後身子就探出了車窗，在軍車衝往剛剛轟出的缺口時，柔伊便對著裡頭的人開槍，接下來卻有更多的人趕到了缺口，甚至拿出了火箭筒想制止柔伊他們的前進，但就在他們火箭筒才剛背起來的時候，維克多卻快他們一步，一個手榴彈扔了出去，在對方還沒來的及逃跑時，就整個被炸了開來，混著殘肢肉末灑下來的鮮血，讓維克多有種胃酸反芻的感覺，他的指間微微顫抖著，臉色並不太好看。  
「我現在沒有時間替你們做心理建設，要是接受不了的話，進去後找到了那個叫做丹尼斯的傢伙，你們就給我下車。」  
「我們並沒有打算下車。」勇利認真的說著，邊拍了一下維克多的背，試圖緩解著對方噁心想吐的感覺。  
「沒有下定決心的話就不會跟你們來這裡了。」維克多邊說邊深吸了一口氣，接著又握穩了手槍後就從車窗外頭伸了出去，而同樣的勇利也抬起了槍支輔助著受傷的大兵，在一陣槍林彈雨之下，駕駛猛踩著油門，一聲引擎長嘯的呼聲，他們的車子便快速的開進了基地內部，途中還因為碾壓了殘肢碎屑而帶出了一條長長的血痕。  
新鮮的血液氣味不同於喪屍腐爛的氣息，在車子輾過這些殘骸時，維克多他們不免再次的體認到戰爭的殘酷，但是決定走到這裡了，他們就不會放棄，吐了一氣之後，維克多就朝著對方連開了好幾槍，在那一刻所有的一切都被他拋在腦後，他不再去多想著什麼，就在這時他就像一名士兵，一個專業在戰場上的士兵。

對於維克多馬上就能調適過來的心態柔伊表示很值得欣賞，然而現在不是能討論這些的時候，她收回了對維克多他們的關注，下一秒她又探出了大半身子，手裡的槍連開了好幾槍，在她一個偏頭閃過了一枚子彈後，柔伊開始感到些許的不對勁。  
「不對…這些不像是一般的平民，感覺是受過訓練的武裝人員。」  
在柔伊這麼說時，維克多跟勇利這才仔細的朝著那些人的臉上去看，這一看卻讓他們的眉頭緊縮，臉上也帶著疑惑的表情。  
「雖然我不敢保證我看過基地裡所有人，但是這裡的每一個人我都沒見過就不太可能了。」維克多邊說邊開槍，這時候他反倒有些慶幸自己沒有看見熟識的對象，要是看見了，他也沒有把握可以輕易的就舉槍對著對方。  
在這些疑惑還來不及解答時，軍車猛然的改變了方向，震的整車的人都往另一側倒去，只有柔伊的動作很快，拉著車門邊的把手扣住了自己的身體，還順著離心力漂亮的從車內射出了好幾枚子彈。  
「往右邊的小路！」維克多突然大聲的吼著，瞬間駕駛也立刻猛踩著油門過去。  
這裡本來是丹尼斯的地盤，但是很顯然被別人給占領了，既然如此他們只能往更中心的地方前進，在此時他們並不想花太多時間與對方纏鬥，得先找到丹尼斯整頓這個基地才行。  
於是他們便往丹尼斯權力的中心靠攏，途中柔伊還拿起了無線電對著話筒問著。  
「我們這區已經淪陷了，有誰跟丹尼斯那邊有接觸了嗎？」  
幾乎是柔伊問完的下一秒，無線電裡傳來了某個士兵的回答。  
「這裡是第二小隊，目前正在前往丹尼斯的住所，不久就可以抵達了。」  
「很好，所有的人去第二小隊的位子。」  
在掛上無線電的瞬間，柔伊的雙手都還握著槍枝，不中斷的朝著追趕而來的敵人開槍，在那過程當中，其中有一發子彈射進了車內彈跳了幾下，接著是一聲悶哼的聲音，當柔伊轉過頭去查看時，只見駕駛軍車的士兵腿部中彈，紅色的鮮血順著小腿滑下，雖然這看起來並不是什麼大傷，但是這個出血量就怕是動脈被貫穿了。  
雖然不致死在，但是在這麼下去不止血的話也撐不了太久，這時柔伊的眉毛突然挑了一下後，一股陰鬱的氣氛在車體環繞，她不想在跟這些人耗下去了，連忙的她掏出了好幾個手榴彈，在對方還沒反應過來之前，半空中就出現了一個綠色物體劃過的拋物線，等到落地時他們才看得清楚，然而這時已經太遲了，炸裂開來的手榴彈不斷的帶起了塵土飛揚，一些殘骸落下，血液也跟著潑灑了下來，就像是一陣血雨似的。  
而這樣的衝擊讓對方倖存的人愣了一下，在下一秒軍車突然一個轉彎鑽進了一條小路裡，瞬間就跟對方拉開了一小段距離。

這時在維克多他們後方的另一台軍車，正努力的朝著追擊而來的轎車反擊，在一片槍響之後，他們的距離愈拉越遠，突然之間他們可以感覺得到，那些追擊而來的車輛忽然慢了下來，隨後往前沒有多久，維克多他們的前方出現了一道屏障。  
那像是用許多雜物堆積起來的路障，只在中間留了幾個小小的通道，剛好可以讓一台車通過的距離，就在他們越來越靠近路障時，從那周圍冒出了一群武裝人員，甚至還有人拿著柄式手榴彈站在了入口，頓時柔伊只得趕緊讓駕駛剎車，長長的剎車痕讓路面的塵土飛揚，也拉出了尖銳的聲音。  
「下車！不下車就別怪我們不客氣了！」  
此時從路障中走出了一名青年喊到，他手裡的手榴彈還故意晃了兩下來嚇人，然而當他剛走出來的時後，維克多就認出他來了，他是丹尼斯的一個手下，他們曾經有過短時間的接觸。  
「是我，我要找丹尼斯，他在基地裡嗎？」這時維克多打開了車門走了下來，雙手舉起擺出了投降的姿態。  
「是你們！丹尼斯不是送你們出去了？怎麼又回來了？」那名青年愣了兩下，接著像是想起了什麼繼續說著。  
「所以稍早內部進來了四台車都是你們的人嗎？」  
「對，你遇到他們了嗎？」  
「沒有，我只是聽到了一點風聲，現在我們這一區幾乎都沒有電了，以前至少還可以用一些對講機，但現在只能用人員來傳遞消息，所以我不是很清楚，克里斯該不會也回來了吧？」  
「對，他在那四台車裡的其中一台。」  
「我的天啊！你們在想什麼，快進來，這裡是我們跟派翠克的交界處，所以不太安全，他們隨時都有可能打過來的。」青年邊說邊退了開來好讓維克多他們可以前進，並且還熱心的指了丹尼斯的所在位子，隨後還在他們的後照鏡上綁了一個特殊花紋的布條。  
「這是你們通過檢查沒有問題的證明，不過也有可能還是會被盤查一下，不過基本上我們這裡應該沒有人不認識維克多你們，自從你們從派翠克底下走了以後，這件事鬧了一陣子。」  
「我知道了，謝謝你。」維克多向著對方道謝之後，就朝著他指示的方向前進，現在看來丹尼斯仍然還待在他本來的大樓，只不過因為前邊的領地被併吞了一小塊，這導致本來處在中心位子的建築物變成了更靠近前線一些，曾經有人勸過丹尼斯往後面的建築物撤退，但是丹尼斯拒絕了，如果只會向後退的話，有一天還是會被蠶食併吞，那倒不如在一開始就堅守自己的位子到最後一刻。

隨著越靠近丹尼斯的住所，維克多他們在路上接連被攔截了兩次，當對方一看到維克多時便很自然的放他們繼續前進，這種感覺讓維克多覺得有些微妙，在最開始的時候他們明明是不同陣營的，彼此見面都還要互相小心著對方，但如今他們卻是對自己沒有任何的懷疑，事情的發展有時候不免讓人有些感慨。  
在軍車繼續前進沒有多久之後，他們就抵達了丹尼斯的住所，在前方的空地上還停了另外四台軍車，雖然其他人已經先到了宅邸面前，但是很明顯的人都還在車上，顯然他們都在等著柔伊他們一起進去。  
就在維克多他們把車停好並且下了車後，另外四輛軍車裡的人也才跟著一起下車，在從車上下來的時候，尤里忍不住的伸了伸懶腰然後說了一句，「你們也太慢了。」  
「沒辦法，我們進來的那一邊已經變成了派翠克的地盤了。」維克多有些無奈的解釋著。  
「你說什麼？那裡變成派翠克的地盤的話，那麼丹尼斯不就是少了四分之一的區域了嗎？」克里斯有些驚訝的說著。  
「所以說現在情況這麼糟，你們還是趕緊帶我們去見那個丹尼斯！」忍不住的柔伊打斷了維克多他們的談話說著，她現在只想趕快確認這基地的情況如何，還有那個跟諾亞製藥合作的派翠克，到底提供了多少的技術與資源，另外還得趕緊把受傷的人送進屋裡休息。  
「我這就帶你們進去吧。」克里斯看了盧卡一眼，在對方的眼裡看見了一絲笑容後，他才深吸了一口氣走在了第一個，面對丹尼斯，也大概只有克里斯來比較適合了。  
當克里斯剛踏上了宅邸的大門階梯時，門口駐守的人員連忙的把門打了開來，其中一人還在克里斯耳邊輕聲說著。  
「丹尼斯先生等您很久了。」  
這時克里斯不免有些尷尬的笑了兩聲，不用他解釋他想盧卡大概也知道他曾經說過的那個，那個跟他睡過一晚的人是誰，盧卡除了對自己很了解之外，對很多事情都觀察的很透測，況且一路上來別人對他的禮遇早就透出了一點端倪，只是他們誰也不說破，就只是把這件事情擱在了心裡頭。  
就在克里斯剛進去時，一名青年連忙跑了過來朝著他們揮了揮手，接著就把他們帶進了一間很大的會客室，雖然這已經是這裡最大的會客室了，但是接近三十多人的隊伍可不是在開玩笑，根本沒有一個可以讓他們好好坐著的地方，所以除了一些受傷的人被安排坐在角落之外，他們其他人就只能站在裡頭等著。  
不過也等沒有多久，一個有些焦急的腳步聲傳來，緊接一道身影便衝了進來，在他看見克里斯的瞬間，激動的衝了上前將人給緊緊的抱住，這讓克里斯有些尷尬的不知道該怎麼辦才是，盧卡現在就在他邊上，好像就這麼被抱著並不太好，但他如果直接的把人推開又好像又更不好，還好抱沒有多久丹尼斯便有自覺得鬆開了手，像是從激動的情緒裡恢復了一點點的理智。  
「我沒想到你們居然還會回來，甚至還帶了軍隊一起來！」  
「基地要是淪陷了，政府也會很傷腦筋的。」  
克里斯笑著給了一個很官方的回答，並悄悄的往後退了一步，然而這微小的動作都看在了丹尼斯的眼裡，像是察覺到了什麼，單尼斯突然瞄向了克里斯身後的盧卡一眼，只見對方笑著朝著他點頭後，某種想法更是在他的心裡更加的確信了。  
「看來…我終究是不可能了，是吧？」丹尼斯問出這句話時，雖然還是那副痞痞的樣子，但是他的聲音裡卻有著明顯的失落。  
「丹尼斯，你曾經幫過我的…我不會忘記的。」克里斯笑著說道，這一刻他說的很真心。  
「如果我當初…」  
這時丹尼斯話說了一半又停了下來，雖然他沒有把話說完，但是克里斯卻知道他接下來要說些什麼，如果他當初沒有用那一晚來交換新生兒許可，而是無條件的幫克里斯的話，那麼會不會有所不同？  
然而克里斯只是輕輕的對著他搖了搖頭，在盧卡離開他之後，約瑟夫花了多少時間跟心思才讓克里斯可以敞開心胸接受他，但儘管如此約瑟夫仍改變不了克里斯曾經失去的空洞，他們很幸福很好，只是克里斯知道，偶爾那個空洞的位子會冒出來提醒著他，直到最後約瑟夫為了他死了，成為了他心口上的一個傷疤，愛情曾經對克里斯來說，是至高無上的情感，是生活的意義跟浪漫，是他的男人成熟魅力，但是在那個時候，愛情對他來說成為了畏懼，而能夠撫平這些恐懼的，就只有那一個人而已，所以克里斯只能笑著對丹尼斯搖了頭。  
丹尼斯笑了笑，有些事情、有些東西，是錯過了時機，而他在最開始的時候就輸了，他自認他在其他的地方不會輸，但是輸了時間，雖然很可惜，不過丹尼斯畢竟一直都是站在頂端的人，所以他看的很清楚，也不會多做糾纏，只是笑一笑將某份情感深埋在了心裡。  
「那麼現在你們帶著軍隊的補給來了，打算怎麼做？」  
在丹尼斯這麼問著的時候，柔伊真的是感到謝天謝地了，剛才那個氣氛跟氛圍讓她想說話都不好說，雖然她常被說不會看場合，但是剛剛那個場合如果真的開口了就太讀不懂空氣了，也好在情況沒有糟到連五分鐘十分鐘的談話都不能留他們的狀態，要不然她就不會阻止大衛直接讓他開口打斷他們的對話，只不過這種情情愛愛像是熱門連續劇的套路，說實在話柔伊也還真的是不知該如何是好，好在他們都沒忘了最重要的事情，也就是這個基地的現況。  
「這個基地的狀況怎麼樣了？現在這裡安全嗎？我需要一個地方先讓我的隊員接受治療。」柔伊對著丹尼斯問著。  
「派翠克幾乎要掌握住一半的基地了，除了醫院是中立區之外，我跟陶德都失去了四分之一的領地，在加上陶德最得力的部隊之一，喬伊又一直勸說他跟派翠克合作，實在不是很好。」丹尼斯邊說邊看了自己的下屬一眼，隨後對方像是心領神會一般跑了出去，接著帶了一些類似醫護的人員進來，攙扶著受傷的軍人退出了房間。  
在他們做這些動作時，柔伊朝著他們看了一眼後就點了點頭，既然是維克多他們相信的人，在加上她也不認為自己的隊員是那麼好對付的，雖然受了些傷但不至於任人宰割，於是便放心的讓受傷的人下去接受治療了。

「喬伊居然跟派翠克他合作？」這時勇利有些驚訝的問著。  
「也不算合作，就是大概覺得派翠克是一個趨勢吧！其實在那個製藥公司還沒混進來以前，基地裡內鬥歸內鬥，雖然有些受傷但是還沒有真正的死傷，畢竟大家還都算是認識的，下手都會有些不忍心，但是那製藥公司的人進來後情況就變了。」  
「我們進來的地方遇到的就是那個公司的武裝部隊吧？」維克多開口問著。  
「沒錯，那邊的領地就是被他們搶走了，而且本來中立的供電設備也被派翠克他們佔領了，所以我這裡跟陶德這一塊現在可是斷電的情況，由於情況不明所以近期內我也不讓我這裡的人進出，畢竟外面又有人在虎視眈眈的，不過我們的存糧頂多也只能再撐個兩個禮拜而已。」丹尼斯苦笑的說道。  
「那你們為什麼不繼續跟政府聯絡了？」柔伊問道。  
「沒電啊！長官，我用來連絡上政府的儀器還是我的手下從派翠克那裡偷出來的簡易型衛星通訊，雖然小但是蓄電量很少，我被發現跟政府聯絡上之後，他們就斷了我的電，現在是想聯絡也連絡不上了。」  
「我明白了，我們的部隊還有四輛車在外頭，我會先連絡他們進來，另外那個叫陶德的另外一區負責人，我需要見他，不能讓他們投靠派翠克。」  
柔伊話剛說完連忙就帶著大衛往屋外走去，他們的無線電都還裝在車上，剛才為了讓他們能夠順利的進到基地，那四輛車的人已經先跟諾亞的武裝人員對上了，現在狀況怎麼樣都還沒有一個答案。  
她得必須先弄清楚諾亞究竟在這裡埋伏的勢力如何才能繼續下一步，而首先她要做的就是避免派翠克把這個基地給蠶食掉。  
人類對權力的野心果然才是毀壞這一切的真兇，這時柔伊不免這麼想著。


	31. Chapter 31

回到軍車上的柔伊趕緊連絡了還在外頭的四輛軍車，這時他們還在跟諾雅的武裝人員在打游擊戰，但彼此都屬於是探性質比較多，因此有些損傷但是都還不算是太嚴重，在加上柔伊雖然帶來的人並不多，但都是部隊裡的菁英，而諾亞派來這裡的人員遠比不上卡森市的，所以儘管他們有人數上的優勢，在持久戰下來也漸漸討不到好處，在一次諾亞的人員撤退了一些時，柔伊便對部隊下了指示，讓他們不要在管那外頭的人員，直接先進來基地在說。  
於是那四輛車的士兵，趁著諾亞撤退的空檔，迅速的往基地的方向過去，同時大衛也開了一台車去迎接他們，避免他們到了入口被誤會而進不了基地，而過不了多久，大衛便領著四台帶著些許彈痕的車回來，總共十台軍車停在了丹尼斯的宅邸外頭，看起來十分的壯觀。  
對於柔伊他們迅速的行動，丹尼斯不免覺得有些佩服，果然這些軍人跟他們就是有這樣的差距，行動上快速還不猶豫，能夠在最短的時間內達到了最好的效果，看著跟在柔伊深厚一大群訓練有數有整齊的大兵們，丹尼斯忍不住發出了一聲驚呼。  
「看來你們帶給我很值得信任的幫手。」  
「政府從來都沒有放棄任何人，但是你們要給我們時間，現在麻煩幫我安排跟那個叫陶德的男人對話吧。」也許是聽出丹尼斯的讚嘆裡還帶有點諷斥的意味，柔伊解釋的說著，的確為了顧全大局，那些各州的求救訊號他們一直選擇性處理，但是這並不代表他們內心不在乎，正是因為在乎，所以才必須要做這樣的選擇跟取捨。  
這些到裡誰都明白，但是能夠接受是另外一回是，丹尼斯雖然對於姍姍來遲的軍隊頗有微詞，但他指的不是這一次太慢來幫他，而是對這個世道裡的許多人來說，他們都慢了，而且怎麼樣也無法挽回。  
雖然如此，不過像丹尼斯這種能夠站在頂端的人，不只是因為他打從出身就得到比較好的資源，接著成為了一家公司的負責人，最後在逃難時與另兩間公司一起生存，然後還能在這個軍事基地建裡起他們的王國，而是他能夠看得清楚所有事情的脈絡走向，並且明白收斂自己的私人情感，對事情的輕重緩急都很有解讀，所以她即便有不滿的情緒，仍是很快的就可以收在心裡，現在當務之急的確解決陶德那邊的問題，不然就算柔伊在怎麼厲害，她也沒辦法已一個小隊去對抗整個超過三分之二的勢力範圍，估想像柔伊就覺得那畫面太讓人毛骨悚然了。  
而這也就是丹尼斯一直擔心的問題，畢竟他們的領地一直被派翠克逼到不行，甚至部分還被搜刮走，在這麼下去陶德說不定下一秒就要跟派翠聯盟了，所以在跟裁那已些嘲諷的話過後，丹尼斯便直接帶著柔伊去了他們跟陶德他們是利的邊界，雙方直間還有一個默約十公尺的距離，在這段路的前後方甚至放了自製的劇碼賭著，他們只能透過這十公分的距離互相溝通著。  
好在陶德對於跟派翠克聯手仍有些擔心，在柔伊表達出她的意象時，沒有多酒陶德便單獨請她過去，而這一點大衛就不樂意了，雖然柔伊不是什麼軟嫩需要保護的對象，但是蟻多可以咬死象，讓柔伊一個人過去，會遇上什麼危險誰也不知道，所以說什麼大衛都不同意。  
至於柔伊的想法，她倒是沒有擔心安為什麼的，不過對於對方擺的姿態倒也有些不滿，所以她同樣的也請對方帶話回去，為了表達比此雙方的誠意與信任，她不會說讓陶德過來這裡討論的話，但是她也需要帶著她的幾名對元一起同行，這意思明擺著就是如果陶德不信任他們，還非得用這麼強硬的態度那也就不用談了，連區區的讓她帶幾明不下隨同都不敢，這不就明擺著擔心柔伊他們會做出對他們不利的事情嗎？  
在柔伊的想法裡，即使他們有有過跟敵對方暫時合作的時候，合作的當下如果不能彼此短暫的信任的話，那乾脆就不要合作了，不過合作完是否馬上會被對方統刀的防範，那又是另外一層面上的事情。  
如果是專業的不對或者是傭兵五庄人員之類的，在這種事情上的輕重到試分得很輕，要先能拿下活下來或是成功的條件，剩下的適之後的事情，然而向陶德他們這樣的一般百姓建立起來的組織，伊開始信任沒有說好得話，最後只會給彼此扯後腿而以，所以開投得這個交涉，在柔伊眼裡十分的必要。  
也許是走到了盡頭了，最後陶德退讓了，柔伊便帶著兩名下屬一起進到了陶得的領區，而這一進去足足就去了四五個小時，直到天色都暗了柔伊才又再次的回到了丹尼斯的宅邸。

在現階段他們已經不用擔心陶德會投靠派翠克了，其實在陶得的心裡也很清楚，派翠克是怎麼樣的人跟野心，投靠她將來也不一定有好處，也許永遠都要低他一等的生活，光是這麼想陶德就不樂意了，而這也是柔伊能說服陶德的最大助力之一。  
隨著夜色逐漸暗了下來，除了派翠克所在的區塊之外，其他地區都是一片黑暗，但為了避免在黑暗之中遭受到攻擊而不知道，他們也慢慢的亮起了營火，每隔一個區塊就亮起了微微的火光。  
這樣的景色如果不是在這樣的情況下，看起來倒也別以一番風味，不過柔伊可沒有太多的時間欣賞這個區塊，今天她已經跟陶德討論出了一個大概行動的方向，由於沒有太多的時間，所以她們也只能粗略的計畫，而現在她必須趕緊讓丹尼斯他們能夠理解配合的上他們的行動才行。  
首先他們得先奪回電源的控制權才行，因此他們計畫隔天由大衛帶領一半的隊員加上丹尼斯與陶德的人手做為攻擊，攻擊的路線分三個部分，柔伊他們先吸引走對方的注意力，在由丹尼斯與陶德的部隊分兩頭在進行包抄拿下發電設備。  
在一開始的規劃，柔伊本來是希望維克多他們待在後端就好，但是無可置否的在這一堆民兵部隊之下，維克多他們的水準好上很多，至此她幾乎沒有理由可以拒絕維克多他們的請求。  
「你們來也來了，丹尼斯也見了，有必要到前線去嗎？」納是昨天晚上部屬人員時柔伊開口問道。  
「如果只是來見丹尼斯一面的話，那我們乾脆不要來還比較好，在這裡的所有人都跟我們一樣是平民，沒有理由我們待在後頭而他們打先鋒的到裡。」維克多笑著說道，既然來就不能只躲在後頭，況且面對基地裡的人，維克多有十足的把握。  
「但是你們要跟得是大衛啊！大衛可是第一戰線，死傷機率最高的位子。」  
「所以跟著大為不是很安心嗎？他可是你們菁英中的菁英啊！」克里斯打趣的說著。  
「丹尼斯你不說點什麼嗎？」最後柔伊一臉無奈的尋求丹尼斯的協助，然而後者只是聳了聳肩顯得一臉無奈。  
「可以的話我也希望他們都待在後頭。」在說他們的時候，丹尼斯得視線忍不住看向了克里斯，但僅僅只是一瞬間的事情，接著他拉回了是現繼續說著。  
「但是他們可不是我這麼說就會乖乖聽話的人，況且堅持不讓他們去的話也對其他人並不公平。」  
丹尼斯話說得很對，之前在卡森士或是五十一區時到是沒有這個問題，因為他們都是軍人，軍人有義務跟責任，所以維克托他們可以待在安全的後方就可以了，但是在這個滿是平民的基地哩，又頻什麼他們可以受到別人的庇護？  
這樣看來的確是對其他的人來說略為不公平，也因此柔伊無法繼續堅持下去，最後維克多他們依然被分成兩人一組，然後安插在軍隊之間。

上午的天空一片的藍，偶爾有幾片雲飄過，天氣好的不像樣，維克多摟著勇利的肩膀看著頭頂的一片天空，然後吻在了勇利的唇上。  
「我總覺得我們有點傻。」維克多笑著說道，明明他們有多可以安生到老的機會，但他們偏偏到了前線。  
「因為我們都不想後悔。」勇利笑了，拉著維克多的手做到了軍車裡頭，這一次  
他也說得很平淡，好像說的是今天的天氣很好一樣。  
在她們都坐上了軍車之後，大衛便踩著油門衝了出去，他們出發的位子便是丹尼斯與陶德勢力範圍的邊界，在他們的尹請聲覆蓋住安靜的街道沒有多久，前方也出動了大量的轎車，而那多數都是維克多他們沒有看過的車輛型號與款式。  
「這可能是諾亞那邊的人。」維克多對著大衛說道。  
「你怎麼能確定？」  
「很簡單，他們的車款我沒有看過，在家上那個開車技術，我怎麼看也不覺是一般然能開的來的。」  
維克多說的很對，只見過來的轎車隊除了速度很快之外，還很精準的條動著位子，跟本事受過專業訓練的武裝部隊，當他們些微的滑動著車與車的間距時，大胃就知道對方是個老手，但是卻不足以讓他覺得威脅的存在。  
那小小的拉開距離很巧妙，可以讓每台車的槍手都不會擋到彼此，也不會讓他們的空隙太大，一直保持在一個像是群體行動的狀態，雖然這樣有火力能集中不易潰散的優勢，但同時對大衛他們來說確也是一個很好一次打擊的樣子。  
出於試探，大衛拉下了車窗，無視著那五六個對向車隊也探出身子的槍手，只見子彈擦過了他的頸間，軍車快速的遊蕩閃躲著，然後下一秒，他簡節粗暴的直接把一枚手榴彈給丟了出去，然而拋物線才劃到了一半，一枚子彈經準的打了過去，半空中的爆炸聲響幾乎驚動了半片基地，煙消與火花四散著，一旁的建築有些因為受到波及，水泥牆上碎裂了一大片掉落。  
「跟我想得差不多。」大衛笑著坐回了軍車裡面，絲毫沒有手榴彈被攔截的不悅。  
「你事故意的？」看著大衛的表情，勇利忍不住符現出這個想法。  
「他是再吸引對方的注意。」在維克多剛說完的時候，他那面的車窗玻璃被一枚子彈擦過，車窗隱隱的浮現一片碎裂的痕跡。  
「他們來了，小心一點！」猛然之間大衛壓低聲提醒著，接著車窗在度的被拉下，只見雙方的車隊便的很近，原先相互對著的方位變成兩隊車隊各占了左右的道路前進。  
然而基地里的路並不多寬，在加上後來加蓋了許多水泥樓房，平時兩台車匯車都有些壅擠了，好在他們適在主要分現的道路上，所以兩邊的車體之間大約還有兩公尺的距離，但隨這道路越來越縮減，他們雙方是越來越靠近。  
在近下去對彼此都不是件好事，還沒等大衛他們做出舉動，對方突然的一個減速，拉開了他們與大衛的距離，並且像是刻意的要保持在他們後方的位子。  
「他們看來到也蠻聰明的。」大衛讚嘆了一句，的確後方的位子會比前方好攻擊，對方選擇在這時候減速顯然是很好的佈署，不過對大衛來說，即便他們佔了一個比較差的位子也無仿，他照樣能夠打出一場漂亮的戰。  
在這一聲稱讚之後，大衛搖下了車窗，將身子半掛在外頭，他轉著腰身正對著後方，己發子彈擦過了他的臉龐，他卻絲毫沒有退卻，臉上掛著的是一臉自信的笑容。  
「我覺得你會弄死你自己。」維克多淡淡的說著，邊開了車頂的天窗。  
「你在做什麼，維克多！」大衛的手榴彈才剛丟到一半，就被自己車內的場景給嚇壞了，站在天窗的位子無疑要成為一個巨大的標靶。  
「維克多！」看著維克多準備站起身的模樣，勇利也忍不住喊了一聲，然而對方只是給了他一個笑容後，就逕自的將身體探出了天窗。  
在維克多的腦袋才剛探出去時，一發子彈挨著他的髮梢劃過，空氣中飄散了幾根銀髮，看起來嚇人的可以，但是維克多的表情卻很輕鬆，他對著勇利淡聲的安慰幾句，接著他拿出了手槍向後對著那些車隊，從對方的擋風玻璃可以看見駕駛的臉似很難看，隱隱有些要抓狂的味道，她像是看明白維克多的打算，突然故意的往左右偏去，像極了再酒駕說自己沒醉硬要開車的人士。  
這時的維克多並不在乎子彈能射中還是不射中，他只想打亂他們的隊伍跟心思，這樣他們才有突破點一舉把他們拿下，而他不斷舉槍又開槍的動作，終於惹的領頭的車體不穩，整個車隊的隊型隱隱都有些被破壞了。  
不過對方同樣的不會放過維克多跟大衛像靶子探出身體的舉動，連續好幾槍射了過去，明明還有一槍打到了大衛的腹部，雖然有防彈背心不至於被射穿，但是這麼近距離射擊的衝力明明也很嚇人，但是大衛卻像是一點事也沒有的直挺腰被繼續丟他的手榴彈，在之前大衛丟手榴彈是為了故意引起其他人注意，而現在卻是不一樣了，他丟出的時間和位子很巧妙，讓對方根本來不及反應，接著手榴彈落地，在他們閃避不及的狀態下直接爆炸，而距離最近的那台轎車被爆炸的衝擊引想，直接被彈開然後撞進了一棟樓房裡頭，好在那附近的樓房因為局勢不穩早就沒有人居住了，要不然造成了不必要的傷亡的話，誰多少都會借懷。  
就在車子裡的人還在掙扎的想要逃出去時，一股濃厚的汽油味散了開來，然後是點點的火花，接下來整個轎車便燒了起來，空氣中除了氣由的味道似乎還有一些什麼燒焦的難聞氣味，人的尖叫聲很快的就被大火吞沒，閃動的火光在維克多眼裡跳躍著，染成了更深層的顏色。

這樣的騷動引來了更多人的追擊，開始有其他的車輛往他們靠攏過來，然而大衛還在等待，他們車對里多數的人都還沒出手，大多事由他們這一車做引誘，不能太超過也不能太弱勢，必須把對方逼到一個點上，但又覺得好像有機會拿下他們才行。  
然而也許是大衛一直丟手榴彈的方式惹怒了對方，只見本來有所顧忌的車隊直接扛出了火箭筒出來，看見那東西時，勇利的瞳孔縮了一下。  
「在這裡用火箭筒，他們瘋了嗎？」在基地里火箭筒用不好所造成的損傷將無法估計，畢竟又不是在外頭，閃過了打在那些空屋裡倒也無訪，在這裡也許一閃開彈藥打中的就是後方人群聚集的部分，看來他們是鐵了心無論怎麼要都要弄死他們了。  
在對方火箭筒扛到肩上時，維克多喊了大衛一聲，她現在正是攻擊的標靶根本來不及阻止，光躲子彈就都來不及了，最還迫不得以整個人又躲回了車內，然而就在大衛在瞄準好準備開槍時，一名槍手經準的射向了他的手腕，他快速的閃躲，雖然沒有被擊中，但手上的槍卻脫落了，在他手松開的瞬間，大衛心裡喊了一聲不好，但隨後是另外一聲槍響，在大衛回過神來卻發現勇利不知何時探出了身子，子彈射穿了扛著火箭筒的男人，他的肩膀一片腥紅，支撐不住的火箭筒也應聲掉落在地面滾了幾圈。  
「做的好，勇利！」大衛喊了一聲，連忙回到車內又掏出了手槍繼續著，就在這時，無線電裡傳出了某個隊員的聲音。  
「這裡是丹尼斯小隊的隊長，聽到請回答。」  
本來準備要探出去的大衛，連忙又縮了回去，拉開了無限店的話統連忙的答到。  
「聽見了，情況怎麼樣？」  
「我們準備攻入供電大樓，預計半小時內可以完成，陶德的人手隨後也會到，你們可以收網了。」  
「知道了！」大衛笑著掛掉了對方的無線電後，轉到了軍隊的公用頻到，接著對所有的隊員說著。  
「所有人武裝預備，直接把的人拿下。」  
在這醫生命令支下，除了開車的人以外，其他人隊員幾乎都探出了身子，在旁邊的幾台車輛上，維克多看見了尤里、奧塔、克里斯跟盧卡也加入了戰局，尤其是尤里一臉憋了很久的樣子。  
在這時後對方才感覺到他們向是落入了一個圈套，不等他們去細想大衛他們的變話時，在們自己內部的無線電也收到了消息，這時後他們才明白自己被耍了，這麼大張旗鼓的騷動就是要先引走他們大部分的戰力，而供電大樓現在正準備被的方攻堅，電源一直是他們不可或缺的優勢，連忙的他們把車子轉了一個方向想回去支援著，但是已經太遲了。  
大衛他們的車隊一個油門狂催的跟上阻攔他們的動作，雙方又在次的對峙上了，但是這次大衛他們不再手軟，幾發子彈射破了對方轎車的輪台，在一陣打滑煞車之下，幾台轎車撞在了一塊，金屬尖銳的撞擊聲響滿了整個街道，跟剛才的模樣完全是不同的畫風。  
這下諾亞的人也急了，拿著手槍拼了命的射擊，各式的武器都被拿了出來，期間也有人撈出了手榴彈朝著大衛他們丟去，一陣閃躲，雖然軍車很快的散了開來，但是有幾輛受到的衝擊還是大了一些，偏離了路上的軌道擦撞著一旁的建築。  
在車裡的勇利因為車子緊急轉向的緣故，整個人撐不住的往維克多的方向倒去，只見維克多雙手一抱牢牢的將勇利護在了懷裡，而從他那邊的車窗還射進了幾發子彈，在子彈擦過維克多的手臂畫出了血痕時，勇利忍不住間叫了一聲。  
「維克多！」  
「我沒事！」維克多答到，邊將勇利的腦袋按回了自己的懷裡，就怕他被子彈給擊中了。  
在一波強烈的攻擊之下，也許只是過了幾秒鐘，但維克多跟勇利卻彷彿過了很久，終於讓他們等到了一個空檔，手槍裡的子彈數量一直都是有限的，如果跟同伴之間沒有拿捏好設計的數量，就會像現在一樣，在大家補充子彈時造成了空缺。  
外頭的子彈攻擊稍微弱了下來後，維克多放開了勇利，整個人快速的探了出去，朝著對方就是連開了好幾槍，破裂的擋風玻璃紮的正副駕駛買身是傷痕，然後下一秒，緊緊是一秒的空擋，維克多卻覺的時間都凝固了，他嘴裡的吐息聲在耳邊迴盪，槍口的火花跟子彈的軌跡都像是慢動作一般，接著逐漸的加快，然後在駕駛的胸口綻放出一朵血花，整台車因為駕駛中彈而陷入不穩的狀態，接著車子偏移撞上了另一台車，劇烈的撞擊讓他半邊的車身騰空，隨後便整個翻覆了起來。  
不可以後悔、不可以內疚、不可以害怕，這是維克多在心裡再次的對自己說著，他放空了腦袋讓剛才的畫面從大腦裡抹去，接著吸了一氣後又抬起了手槍，誰都不想沾染上鮮血，但有的時候卻不得不做，連勇利也跟著一起掏槍射擊，煙消與金屬撞擊的聲音充滿了他們的耳朵，不能退卻這是他們的唯一信念。  
終於在纏鬥了一陣子，對方也幾乎被他們打的潰不成軍時，無線電裡傳來了丹尼斯小隊的消息。  
「我們取回了供電大樓的主權了！」  
這一聲回報伴隨著大量的歡呼聲，連大衛都忍不出開心的喊了一聲，同一時刻轎車那一邊四戶也收到了同樣的消息，行動還算順暢的轎車便連忙退出了戰場，整剩下幾台行動不方便的依然留在原地跟維克多他們死瞌著。  
最後在雙方人數實力懸殊之下，那些轎車裡還活著的人，最後都成為了大衛他們的俘虜，粗壯的麻繩將那些人綑的扎實，還特地叫了幾輛空車過來將人都給送上了車，大衛手上一半的人手被叫去護送著這些俘虜，而包含大衛本人戴著另一辦趕往了供電大樓。  
這時後勇利跟維克多他們則是澈底的被大衛給趕了回去，由於在這之後也沒有什麼要處理的，大樓也都控制下了，那些管線電路他們也不是很懂，去了也沒什麼用處，這一次維克多他們總算是聽從大衛他的指令乖乖的壓送俘虜回去，對此大衛覺得自己都要感動的一把鼻涕一把眼淚的，終於這夥人有聽自己話的一天阿！

當天晚上整個基地的情形徹底的反了過來，丹尼斯跟陶德占領的這半邊終於恢復了供電，明亮的燈火亮了起來，與另一邊幾乎黑壓壓的景色城現了強烈的對比，為了給派翠克一點壓力但又不至於壓得對方喘不過氣來，大衛還是留給對方一點點的電源，以至於在派翠克勢力範圍的中心還是有微弱的燈光亮著。  
給他們一點壓力，在給他們一點喘息的空間，柔伊他們到很希望派翠克可以明白他們的用意，自己乖乖出來投降配合的話，一切都還好說，但是由他們把他託出來的話，場面就會變得非常的難看。


	32. Chapter 32

當天晚上派翠克感受到了前所未有的壓力，失去供電大樓對他來說是一大損失，這讓他還得擔心晚上是不是會遭受到夜襲，本來他們最主要戰力部隊就是諾亞派來的人，但在這一天之後，諾亞駐守在基地裡的武裝人員受到了嚴重的損傷，戰力也下降了許多，在加上丹尼斯這邊又有軍隊的幫忙，派翠克明顯的感受到了壓力，但他仍保持著一點希望，因為在外頭還有還有諾亞的部隊存在，也許他們可以從外頭幫忙他牽制住軍隊的人，因為抱持著這樣的希望所以派翠克仍然堅持著。  
但是柔伊他們不會給他有太多喘息的時間，在第二天大衛又領著一半的士兵加上丹尼斯的人手，前去收復丹尼斯被佔領的四分之一領地，這一次柔伊並不急著一次的把領地給收回來，她刻意花上了兩天的時間，慢慢的讓派翠克感到了壓迫，於是當她全部回收完丹尼斯的領地時，派翠克的已經緊繃到了極點，然而緊接等待他的是連陶德也開始跟著動作了。  
在這龐大的壓力之下讓派翠克不斷的向諾亞請求支援，在那之後諾亞也開始從外頭攻擊著丹尼斯那一側的基地圍牆，這時維克多跟勇利他們選擇了支援這一部分的襲擊，畢竟讓他們去面對基地裡的人，在那些人裡面有著過去跟他們算是友好關係的隊友，尤其他們以前還是隸屬於派翠克的人手，多數的人他們也都認識，所以讓他們去面對這些也許會有心軟的時候，然而戰爭最要不得的便是心軟，這一點維克多他們很有自知之明，所以在兩邊都在交戰時，他們選擇了對上了諾亞的公司。

在天才剛亮的時候，他們邊界的圍牆就遭受到了攻擊，手榴彈跟火箭筒打在了水泥邊上，不間斷的硬打下了一個缺口，然而打出缺口還不是最嚴重的，也許是諾亞人力緊繃的關係，他們甚至還引了一大批的喪屍做為襲擊的手段。  
這些喪屍跟在卡森市的那些士兵喪屍很像，都是由高濃度的病毒去感染的，所以動作也比一般的喪屍還快，這一點倒是讓維克多他們很頭痛，雖然喪屍是進行無差別的攻擊，但是一旦讓他們進到基地裡面那可就糟糕了，因為在基地內部還有很多屬於老弱婦孺的部分，一旦被入侵那可就不是鬧著玩的，所以對於還要堵著破洞抵禦喪屍的維克多他們來說，諾亞的人似乎又更有餘力一些。  
所以他們必須調派部分人手死守住水泥牆上的大洞，一小部分的人便趕緊去搬了一些可以堵住洞口的東西，而諾亞的武裝人員便毫不留情的朝洞口裡的人員射擊，試圖阻止他們把洞口堵上的機會。  
這時維克多躲在了破洞的牆邊，閃躲著了機關槍的連發子彈，不時還得伸出一隻手到外頭開槍，他根本沒有空檔可以去看子彈到底有沒有射中人，但只要往洞口裡射的子彈數量有少一些就行了。  
配合著維克多的動作，勇利小心的爬上了梯子靠在了圍牆上，他慢慢的探出了一個腦袋，手裡拿著的確不是他常用的那把槍，而是一把小型的輕弩，那是他們在很早之前他從一個運動用品店搜刮出來的，這輕弩在過去他偶爾也會拿來使用，雖然殺傷力沒那麼足，但是卻可以很安靜無聲的射穿喪屍的脖頸，在某些時候倒是很好用，而現在消音器不足的狀況下，他打算安靜的狙擊車上的槍手的話也只能這麼做。  
只見他的準心瞄準了某個從車窗架著衝鋒槍的槍手，在他扣下板機的瞬間還能聽見箭矢劃破空氣的聲音，接著他又趕緊的蹲下了身子，在這一瞬間，勇利總是能想起那是他高中時曾經參加過的社團活動，他還記得老師說過他很有天份，那是屬於他青春歲月的一塊，但是現在卻拿來成為生存的技能，有些感慨但也只是一瞬間的事情。  
當勇利再次抬起頭時，已經沒有了那個槍手的蹤影，他不想去想對方怎麼了，只是一直不斷的重複剛才的動作，然而即便他再怎麼小心迅速，還是有被發現的時後，只見幾個槍口瞄準他的瞬間，他連忙的蹲了下去，但是還有幾發子彈擦中了他劃出了傷口。  
黏膩的血跡染在了脖子上，但勇利卻沒有絲毫的退卻，他走下了梯子來到了維克多的身邊，剛才那個狙擊點已經不能用了，與其在上面繼續當標靶，不如下來支援著維克多。  
就在維克多剛往外頭扔出了一顆手榴彈後，他才一回過頭來就看見了勇利的脖子上染了一片的鮮血，連衣服的領口都紅了一片，他皺了皺眉頭，快速的用額頭抵在了勇利的額頭上，低聲的問了一句，「還好嗎？」  
「沒事，小擦傷而以，只是看起來嚇人。」勇利笑著說了一句，那一瞬間四周雖然塵土飛揚，子彈的聲音刮著耳朵，不時還有爆炸聲傳來，但是看著維克多的臉，勇利卻覺得沒有比這個更美好的事情了。  
他跟維克多就在這裡，活著為了他們的未來奮戰，活著擔心著彼此的安危，他笑了一下，第一次他不想在乎旁邊的什麼，一個湊了上去，他的唇吻上了帶著水泥塵灰的吻。  
頓時維克多的雙眼瞪的很大，像是有星光在閃爍，如果不是在這環境下，他肯定要直接把人抱起繞著跑上一圈，但他現在只能扣住了勇利的後腦勺，加深了這一個吻。  
「你們給我差不多一點阿！」  
這時一陣怒吼瘋狂的襲來，維克多的後背還被踢上了一腳，踢的兩人都踉蹌了好幾步，接著一抹金色的影子遞補上了他們的空缺，尤里像是極度憤怒的掃射著，一群本來趁勢聚集在洞口附近的喪屍們，在瞬間被打成了蜂窩的樣子。  
而奧塔則是一臉沉默的做起了尤里的後援，他眉頭皺了一下，打穿了某個想狙擊尤里的槍手，當手槍開槍時，其實也沒有想像中的困難，尤其是當那些槍口對準尤里的時候，也許在夜深人靜時這樣的畫面會纏繞著他，但是戰場上的他是一名戰士，守護著他想守護的，所以他不會退卻。

而維克多在被尤里踢了一腳後，像是一點都不介意似的站穩了腰身，然後關切了一下勇利的狀況，接著整個人都帶著一種很讓人很厭煩的笑容，這讓克里斯不免覺得披集如果在的話，肯定會拿起手機拍了一大堆的照片。  
不過這場插曲也只是一下而已，在接下來幾台軍車從破洞的圍牆開出去之後，領頭的車在天窗上也架起了衝鋒槍，子彈一發發的反擊，剎車聲與撞擊的聲音夾在在了一塊。  
其中一台諾亞的車因為失控而整個翻覆過來時，周邊的喪屍們便爬了進去，指尖抓著車窗的碎裂玻璃，只要一拉出什麼就往嘴裡送去，頓時尖叫慘烈的聲音響起，一陣子彈狂射，射破了車體的油箱，接著是劇烈的爆炸聲響，火花落在地面上跳了幾下後就熄滅了，燒焦的肉臭味跟著黑色的煙霧開始飄散，讓人忍不住的嗆了幾口氣來。  
而趁著軍車營造出來的空檔，維克多他們也走出了洞口掃射著周邊的喪屍們，其他人則是趕緊的一點一點的把洞口堵上，在堵到能控制的範圍內時，維克多他們這才又退回到圍牆內部。  
本來以為佔盡了優勢的諾亞車隊，在面對軍車的追擊、牆面上還有人狙擊的情況下，他們的車隊損失越來越慘重，最後他們像是在卡森市時一樣拿出了一個像麻醉槍的東西時，這讓維克多心一冷連忙對著基地裡的其他人大叫著。  
「那是高濃度病毒，大家小心一點！」  
喊出了那一聲之後，有些人先是愣了一下，接著是憤怒的怒罵聲，然後是有更多的人開始找著掩護，也許比起死亡他們更害怕的是成為了那樣的東西，忘記了所有，甚至還攻擊起那些自己曾經拼了命守護的人事物。  
而先前維克多他們身上施打過的疫苗很早就代謝掉了，況且事發突然所有的疫苗都在那些大兵們身上，在說他們有的數量也不夠讓每個人都能打上一劑，所以他們只能小心的、注意著不要被這些針給射中了。  
然而當一枚針朝著勇利射過來的時候，維克多的大腦都空白了一片，他撲了過去把人給摟進了懷裡，接著因為作用力的關係，兩人在地上滾了一大圈。  
「維克多！」勇利含糊的叫著，他看見了針頭挨著維克多的手臂飛過，那一瞬間他整個人都炸了開來，在地上滾了幾圈後，他連忙坐起了身子，他坐在了維克多的身上拉扯著他的衣服，觀察著他身上的每一處傷口，就怕有哪個是被那一針給射中了。  
「沒事的，勇利，我沒有被射中，只是擦破了衣服而已。」  
雖然維克多溫柔的安慰著，然而勇利卻執拗的扯開了他的衣服，拿著他的右手臂左瞧右看的，除了稍早被子彈劃破的傷口之外，他沒有看到其他可疑的傷之後，他這才放下了那隻手悶悶的問著。  
「真的嗎？」  
「真的，我怎麼會騙你。」維克多說完這句話後，勇利的眼淚就掉了下來。  
「我的心臟都快停了。」勇利悶著說了這句話，眼淚嘩啦啦的落在了維克多的身上，這還是病毒爆發以來他第一次哭的跟一個孩子一樣，以往他們也有遇過很兇險的時候，但是從來沒有像剛才那樣，他幾乎就以為維克多要被那個針頭給刺上了，他看見了袖子被針筒劃破，但是卻不知道有沒有插進手臂裡面，如果維克多被感染的話，他真的不知道怎麼辦才好。  
「沒事了，勇利！我沒事了。」維克多輕聲的安慰著，邊抓著勇利的手臂將人給拽進了懷裡，然後壓著他的後腦勺靠在了自己的胸口。  
滾燙的肌膚貼在了勇利的臉上，他聽著胸口下的心跳聲，一下一下的跳動著，漸漸的撫平了他的不安，勇利的哭聲也慢慢的停了下來，只剩下些微吸鼻子的聲音，熟悉的味道、熟悉的溫度還有不間斷的心跳聲，這讓勇利覺得大概沒有比這個更美好的東西了。  
雖然維克多是很願意這麼一直的抱著勇利，但是現在還真不是個好時機，他總覺得再躺下去，尤里又要過來踹了他幾腳，剛才事情發生的瞬間，他也看見了尤里的眼裡閃過了一絲恐慌和憤怒，但在勇利檢查過後，他也親口說出沒有傷口時，大概可能就只剩下一股腦的憤怒了，然而維克多卻沒有看漏，一旁的克里斯正用種詢問的眼神看著他，隨後他對著克里斯搖了搖頭，示意他不要問。  
「我是很樂意一直這麼抱著你，但是我覺得尤里奧的忍耐到了極限了！」  
當維克多這麼一說時，勇利的臉刷了一下就紅了，他才意識到他把維克多的上身扒的衣衫不整，然後還躺在對方赤裸的胸口上，這畫面到底有多麼曖昧連他自己也不敢去想，更不用說他還是跨坐在維克多身上，還正好跨在了某個部位上頭，難怪周遭的人都用一種尷尬的態度保持了一點距離，但又怕離的遠了防護不到。  
趕緊的勇利從維克多身上下來，整張臉紅到了脖子裡，而維克多則是優雅的起了身，笑著把身上的鈕扣給扣了回去，那副樣子一臉像是完了什麼事心滿意足的表情，最後尤里實在受不了，在一個空檔間還是走了過來踹了維克多一腳。

經過了這一遭之後，本來在他們心裡存的一點心軟與天真就徹底的消散了，子彈穿過腦袋濺起了血花時，雖然心裡不可能毫無動搖，但是以往一開頭每次都要克服的那段煎熬，在這一次倒是很乾脆的被丟在腦後了。  
雖然先前的經驗每次倒了最後，他們也仍是會習慣舉槍對著人，但是他們都清楚那只是在當下強逼自己接受跟不在意，但是每一次他們都得重新適應那個心理過程，然而現在他們雖然會為了在自己手上逝去的生命嘆息，但是卻是真正的接受了對別人開槍這一回事。  
再次回到了戰場上的維克多跟勇利，速度快又果決，就像是他們之前對著喪屍時的樣子，再也不會開了槍之後下意識的不去看之後的畫面，他們緊盯著前方，確認著每一槍都有確實達到目的後才收手。  
也許是感染了他們的狠勁，士氣逐漸高昂了起來，過不了多久那被士兵們追擊著車隊也潰散成了一團，這讓他們也沒有太多的心力可以朝別人射出高濃度的真菌病毒，然而剛才的那一波攻擊，卻已經造成了人員受傷，地面上躺了一些自縊的隊友，還有一些是他們親手了結的。  
那股憤怒悲痛，激的每個人都透出了一股殺氣，也或許是這樣的氣勢讓諾亞的部隊感受到強烈的威脅，他們開始後退，甚至捨棄掉了一部分的同伴後，就踩著油門離去，只剩下他們帶來的喪屍還在基地附近晃著。  
在諾亞的部隊撤走了以後，維克多他們便專心的抵禦著牆外的喪屍，一部分的人趕緊拿了一些木板跟各式各樣的雜物堆積著，在最後洞口被堵上時，上面還塞滿了各種亂七八糟的東西，像是什麼前衛、諷刺的街頭藝術一般。  
但這時沒有人有心情去欣賞這鬼東西，除了受傷比較嚴重的人之外，他們自發性的收拾著隊友的屍體，還有一部分的人組成了巡邏隊在附近搜索著，就怕剛才有喪屍趁著他們不注意跑進了裡頭，或者有人被射中而成為喪屍在遊蕩著，只要有一個缺口、一個喪屍，那麼引發的可能是基地的全面淪陷，所以對此他們必須要非常的小心。  
還好柔伊做事一向都很有條理，在部隊出去以前，她早就連同丹尼斯的人手編列了小組名單，領頭的人只要去對傷亡與存活人員，很快的就知道有沒有脫隊或者不見的人。  
經過一番確認之後，在確定基地內都安全了以後，維克多他們這才鬆了一口氣，然後是一陣強烈的歡呼，尤其是對丹尼斯的人來說，他們已經憋著這一口氣憋了好久，這一次終於像是出了一口惡氣一般，如果狀況允許的話，他們有些人甚至還想喝上個好幾天慶祝。  
然而在這樣的氛圍下只有克里斯顯得比較沉默，他不時會偷偷的看向了維克多，不知道在想些什麼，終於在勇利被維克多支開了以後，克里斯跟盧卡這才走了過去。  
「你真的沒有被刺中嗎？」克里斯壓低著聲音問著，他的表情嚴肅到不行，完全沒有往日的模樣。  
「沒有，沒有刺進去。」  
「你剛才對勇利這麼說的時後眼神飄了一下，勇利當時太慌亂了所以才沒有察覺，維克多，你…如果有什麼的話…」克里斯還在組織著要怎麼問的時候，維克多卻率先的打斷了他。  
「是真的沒有刺進去，但是我感覺皮膚表層有被擦破，但是不到流血的程度，可是我不知道，這種高濃度的病毒會不會有影響。」維克多說的很平淡，好像受傷的根本不是他一樣。  
「這不是開玩笑的！」  
「我知道，克里斯，不然你以為我為什麼不敢讓勇利知道，剛才他就哭成那個樣子了，如果他知道的話會恨不得把自己切成一塊一塊的。」  
維克多這話一說出來，讓克里斯瞬間不知道該說些什麼。  
「抑制劑現在打還有用嗎？」這時維克多轉去看著盧卡問著。  
「也許有，理論上來說針頭沒有插進去的話，藥劑應該也沒也被打出來才對，但是保險起見你還是去找柔伊一趟。」  
維克多點了點頭，的確現階段去找柔伊也許才是最有用的，不管他有沒有被感染，柔伊那邊總是有東西可以驗證。  
「我覺得應該是沒有，那針管裡的濃度只要一被感染，轉變的速度就很快，所以我覺得感染的可能性很低。」  
「不過也許是受感染的程度很低。」對於盧卡的安慰，維克多並不打算想的太樂觀。  
「的確也不能否認這個可能性。」  
「嘿！別說了，總之你快去找柔伊就是了。」克里斯忍不住喊了一聲，這才把這兩人給拉回了正題上。  
「我知道了，我現在就去，勇利先拜託你們了。」  
維克多說完，便一溜煙的離開了戰場，至於他說的勇利就拜託了，克里斯一下就明白這是讓他在勇利回來的時後拖延一下，看著維克多離去的背影，克里斯突然想起了那天JJ最後的笑容，他只希望他們不要再失去什麼才好。

這一路上，出乎意外的維克多覺得自己十分的平靜，他其實也認為自己受到感染的可能性不大，但是事關勇利的安危，他不想有任何一絲的不確定，更不想自己成為勇利安全的不定時炸彈，所以他必須很確認自己是安全的才行。  
在他一臉氣勢衝衝的進到了柔伊的臨時辦公房間時，柔伊一臉有些驚訝，她剛才就收到了作戰順利的報告，並且也確認了維克多他們都沒有人有嚴重傷亡，怎麼現在維克多一臉嚴肅的衝進了她的辦公室。  
「怎麼了嗎？維克多，是發生了什麼事情嗎？」  
「我怕我被感染了。」  
當維克多說上了這麼一句話時，柔伊整個傻了，甚至用了高好幾分貝的聲音說著。  
「你說什麼？你確定？」  
「我不確定。」維克多淡淡的說著，邊把剛才發生的事情都跟柔伊說了，他越說柔伊的眉頭越皺，接著她連忙的從她隨身的軍用包裡翻找著什麼，沒多久她就掏出了那個每次拿來測驗的試紙。  
「你知道你被劃破沒有流血的地方在哪裡嗎？你先用酒精棉片擦過，距離它大約五公分上面的地方畫開傷口，檢驗那邊的血有沒有問題。」  
維克多接過了試紙和酒精片後，便拿出了一把小刀劃出傷口，在他檢驗的同時，柔伊又翻出了一管針筒，然後耐心的等著維克多的結果出來，當她看見試紙的顏色是成現陰性反應時，她鬆了一口氣說著。  
「試紙的準確率有百分之九十九，不過為了避免你是濃度太低所造成的百分之一誤差，這裡有個抑制劑你先打下去，就算是有感染上，這種濃度抑制劑應該會發揮效用才對，這個藥劑是最新實驗出來，比之前只有五成機率的藥劑好多了。」  
「這是基地給你用的吧？這樣好嗎。」維克多開口問著，這藥劑如果可以大量生產的話就不會只給柔伊了，顯然這東西很珍貴和稀有的，也許整個軍隊裡就只有柔伊手上有這麼一劑，身為整個作戰最高指揮人，她的性命的確是最優先考量的部分。  
「讓你用就用，廢話這麼多幹嗎。」  
這一聲沉默之後，維克多看了柔伊一眼，也覺得沒必要在矯情什麼，他想活下去也不想賭，更不想看到勇利自責的眼淚，所以在這之後他便把藥劑給打了進去。  
「阿！雖然這藥很安全，但是可能會有些副作用，記得在回報我副作用的報告。」  
本來覺得有些感動的維克多，瞬間就覺得敢情這也是讓他當了白老鼠了，話雖然這麼說，不過維克多很清楚，這藥劑真要是副作用很嚴重的話，柔伊也不會讓他使用了，所以在踏出辦公室之後，維克多覺得自己踏實了許多，然而就在他走出大樓沒有多久後，在街角的部分就看見勇利奔跑著過來，在那張白皙的臉上還泛著一臉紅暈。  
果然還是被發現了！維克多心裡這麼想著，既然克里斯會發現不太對，那麼勇利當然也會發現，雖然在當下他因為太緊張了而忽略掉了細節，但是要沒有多久勇利肯定會查覺不太對勁的地方。  
「維克多！」勇利大喊了一聲後跑了過來，一臉擔心的不得了的樣子。  
而維克多卻是露出了笑容，看著那奔跑到他面前一臉緊張的勇利，他揉了揉對方的頭髮輕聲的說著。  
「跑的這麼急，先喘口氣。」  
「結果怎麼樣？你為什麼來找柔伊？」  
在這時候維克多就算不想說實話也不行，因為這樣只會讓勇利更加的胡思亂想而已。  
「沒事，針是真的沒有刺到，但是從皮膚表層擦過，保險起見還是做一下檢查比較好所以來了，都沒事了！我確定好了，沒有什麼問題。」  
「真的嗎？不要因為不讓我擔心就…」  
勇利話才說一半，維克多就打斷他說著，「沒事，是真的沒事。」  
那句話之後，勇利再度抱緊了維克多，兩人的影子在這時拉得很長，也漸漸的融成了一體。

在這一次的攻擊後，諾亞再也得不到任何的好處，在加上駐守在基地裡支援的人員也被打得差不多之下，諾亞對於派翠克的求救訊號就變得越來越冷淡了，在加上諾亞想從派翠克這裡得到的技術也早就得手了，於此諾亞便決定不再理會派翠克的請求，事情到了這個地步派翠克終於明白，他已經被諾亞遺棄了，就算繼續鬥下去被擊破也只是時間上的問題，所以最後他只能投降，主動的與柔伊他們發起了談判要求。  
這一場對話他們決定辦在了派翠克與丹尼斯領定交界處的一棟屋子裡，雙方進行協商的舉動也是柔伊留給派翠克的最後尊嚴，那曾經風光的男人如今只剩下一臉的疲倦，而這可謂他人生當中最為狼狽的時候，即使在當初病毒爆發他從一堆喪屍底下逃生時，他都沒有如此的狼唄，雖然幾度遭遇過生命上的危險，但是每一次他都能順利的度過，所以他一向是自信的、堅毅的，從不質疑自己做的決定，也從來不後後悔，但如今他卻後悔了。  
當初陰錯陽差連絡到諾亞時，派翠克也掙扎過，甚至他有種不太妙的預感，但是諾亞給他規劃的未來太美，這免不了讓他陷入了陷阱，果然還是不要質疑自己的直覺，這時候派翠克忍不住這麼想著。

但是錯過了、失去的，就算再怎麼懊悔，時間也都不會回到過去了。


	33. Chapter 33

簡陋的空間中勉強搬出了幾張桌椅，而在桌面的兩側分別坐上了兩個身影，柔伊仍是一副強大自信的模樣，她像是審判長一樣静静的坐著，等待著對方的自白，而在這時的派翠克已經失去了往常的那種驕傲神采，這一次的失敗讓他徹底的跌到了谷底，雖然聽起來不太不公平了，他人生努力到現在就毀在了一次的選擇，但是生意就是這樣，他也很清楚，他的狂傲不羈與野心終究是誤了自己。  
他還記得基地建立過後沒多久時，那時候他跟陶德、丹尼斯的情感還沒變質，像是多年的老友與戰友，但是又有點不一樣。  
「有一天你會被你的野心給吞食了。」  
丹尼斯是這樣說的，而他卻是不引以為意的回答。  
「野心一直是我們強大的來源，在說這個基地裡又有誰能推翻的了我們。」  
「但是你的野心不只是在基地裡而已，你想掌控這個世界周邊，想成為新的權力頂端。」  
「丹尼斯，以我們的實力站在頂端有什麼不可以，過去我們只是沒有機會而已。」  
「派翠克…我只是喜歡跟你做生意而已，什麼世界頂端的我不感興趣，你跟陶德不就因為基地開始吵得不可開交嗎？我倒是挺懷念我們三個可以在公事後一起去酒吧喝酒的小日子。」  
「站在我這邊，丹尼斯！我們可以去到更遠。」  
「我哪邊都不站，我只站我自己這裡，派翠克，這是身為朋友的我最後給你的忠故，不要讓野心蒙蔽了你自己。」  
那時丹尼斯的語氣和表情都還很深刻，像是預言一般，他真的被自己的野心給蒙蔽了。

派翠克在回憶裡沉默了一陣子，柔伊也不催促他，只見當他再次抬起了眼睛時，那表情卻是很淡，一臉的釋然與接受。  
「我想也不用多說什麼了，我站錯了邊打錯了仗，我投降了。」  
聽到派翠克說出我投降時，柔伊這才嘆出了一口氣說著。  
「你能投降最好，符合自首原則，將來審判的時候也會對你比較有利。」  
「你留退路給我，應該不是只是要讓我自首而已吧，你是希望我心甘情願的去幫你們做些什麼，所以才會用這種方式。」派翠克平靜的說著，他一直能察覺到柔伊在對他施壓，但卻不把他給壓死，而是一點點的把他擠到沒有後路懸崖，卻又留一口氣讓他喘息。  
如果柔伊開頭就用高壓的方式來打壓他，也許他會戰到最後一刻，筋疲力盡的倒在地上抬不起一根手指頭為止，但是她卻用這種溫水煮青蛙的方式，把他煮到體無完膚又給了他一口氣，那就是在等他投降，而他投降之後附帶的資源才是柔伊想要的。  
「你提供諾亞的技術讓他們的疫苗有所突破，那部分的資料你手上肯定有吧。」  
派翠克笑了一下，果然軍方想要的就是這份資料，當初諾亞其實只想跟他要技術而已，但是他用了很多的手段，讓他的一個手下去參與，甚至偷偷的把一些資訊也帶了出來，而這也是他的一個自我保護的措施，沒想到現在倒是真的用的上了。  
「我這麼配合你，有什麼好處？」  
「你會成為汙點證人般的存在，受到政府的保護與監控，雖然你讓自己的基地損傷慘重，不過那份資料可以挽救更多的生命。」  
「好，我給你。」派翠克笑了一下，這似乎代表著以後他應該不用蹲監獄了，但是至此他也失去了過去的輝煌以及自由，以一個失敗者來說，他覺得這是他所能得到的最好結局。  
在這場談話結束之後，派翠克就帶著柔伊進到了他那部份的領地，在派翠克的宅邸裡有著大量的研究資料，多到比柔伊預期會得到的還多，這時後柔伊也不免感嘆著，看來派翠克真的是很有條理跟想法的人，但他終究是為了他的野心站錯了位子。  
在接下來的日子裡，柔伊決定在這個基地裡直接建立起另外一個據點，到了這個時後一直隱藏在底下的底特律政府也終於跟著冒了出來，原來在當出撤退的時候他們受到了諾亞的襲擊，在那之後也一直受到了他們的追擊，這個過程讓他們損失慘重，在加上他們還帶著一群平民百姓，實在沒有辦法跟他們起更多的正面衝突，最後只好找了一個很隱密的地方躲著。  
在柔伊出現之後，這顯然是他們的一個機會，過去他們只敢在暗處透過衛星通訊與中央政府聯繫，現在隸屬於中央政府的柔伊出現後，他們就有底氣了，於是派了一波的先發部隊去了丹尼斯的基地與柔伊他們接洽著。  
事情到了這裡他們才知道原來在底特律有一個諾亞的主要基地，大部分的研究都是在這裡進行，至於卡森市只是他們營造出來的一個遠離實驗室的戰場，其實在最一開始他們主要的武力都駐守在底特律，這也就是為什麼底特律的許多政府建立的倖存者基地，在最後都會遭受到大規模的攻擊與破壞，而這也是維克多他們一直在底特律這裡找不到任何政府的蹤跡的原因。

在這些資料一窩蜂的跑出來之後，柔伊簡直是忙得不可開交，除了要幫忙底特律的政府建立起秩序，整理好中央跟地方的聯繫之外，還得把一大堆的研究資料送回五十一區，每一天柔伊都巴不得自己掰成兩個人在使用。  
最後她只能抽出一部分的人力先把資料回傳回去在說，而維克多他們也因為伊莎貝拉他們都還待在五十一區的關係，自然也是要跟著一起回去，也因此多了維克多他們的存在，也算是給柔伊增添了一些戰力。  
在這場鬥爭結束之後，維克多跟勇利還特地回了一趟他們原來住的樓房，本來他們以為裡面會住滿了其他的人，不過居然是誰也沒住進去的保持著他們離開時的樣子，這讓維克多他們有些驚訝。  
照理來說基地裡的人口飽和，居住的地方嚴重不夠，就連當初也是因為住所的問題所以他們跟喬伊槓上，怎麼會在他們離去之後這兩棟屋子仍舊保持原來的樣子。  
「派翠克怎麼會讓這裡一直空著？」勇利有些訝異的問著，帶著一些緬懷的情緒在一樓的客廳裡走了兩步。  
「這的確是有點奇怪。」維克多笑著坐在了椅子上，桌面還有一層厚厚的灰，一看就知道是許久沒人住過的樣子。  
就在他們還在想派翠克是基於什麼心思保留這兩棟屋子時，在屋外的克里斯卻已經跟丹尼斯打上了照面，而盧卡則是安靜的站在了克里斯的背後，沒有一絲的不悅，卻也沒有想讓這兩人單獨相處的意思。  
「我想你們應該會想回來看看。」在路邊丹尼斯對著克里斯說著。  
「沒想到這裡居然還維持我們走之前的樣子，派翠克沒有讓其他人住進來倒是讓我們有點訝異。」克里斯笑著說道，接著看向了丹尼斯臉上溫柔的笑容時，克里斯卻突然的明白了什麼。  
「是你！你讓派翠克保留的？」  
雖然克里斯說的是問句，但是答案卻是肯定的。  
「我想也許有一天你們會回來，所以在那之後，契萊斯蒂諾有聯繫上他的友人嗎？那個人就是柔伊嗎？」  
在丹尼斯這麼問著的時後，盧卡第一次露出了一臉的疑惑，而克里斯也尷尬的笑了兩聲。  
「其實根本沒有什麼契萊斯蒂諾的友人，那只是我們要讓派翠克放心下來的說法，一開始我們手上有的就是我們去州議會搜刮到的中央政府連絡資訊，如果讓派翠克知道我們的意圖他肯定不會讓我們走或者是連繫，所以就這麼說了。」  
「原來是這樣阿！」丹尼斯淡淡的說著，絲毫沒有糾結為什麼連對他也沒有說實話的事上，但也許更是因為這樣，克里斯心裡倒有些過意不去，因為這不就明白的表示著，他們連丹尼斯都不是很信，所以才會什麼事情也都不跟他說實話，比起他替他們做的，克里斯是真的覺得有些歉意，但這也僅僅是一瞬間的事情。  
因為儘管如此克里斯仍舊給不了丹尼斯所想要的，感情就是這麼維妙，有的時後不是付出與虧欠就可以的，而這一點丹尼斯也很清楚，在他們重逢的那時，克里斯就把話說得很清楚了，所以他也不打算繼續糾纏，只是他知道克里斯他們不久之後就要走了，在他們走之前，他只是想再來看看，想再多看一眼而已。  
如果在病毒爆發之前，有人對丹尼斯說，你會遇上一個改變你情感的人的話，丹尼斯肯定認為是無稽之談，他對他的情人都很好，也算的上是專情，但是他就是少了一點衝動，一股熱血，但是當遇見克里斯時他才明白，只是沒有人點燃了這份情感，但現在點燃了又怎麼樣？他終究是得放下。

在屋子裡頭，勇利靜靜聽著外頭的動靜，正覺得有些尷尬不知道該不該出去說些什麼時，一雙手就不懷好意的摸上了他的大腿，有些搔癢的，在他還沒來的急抓住那做亂的手之前，一隻手便迅速的往他大腿中間的部位摸了一把，頓時讓勇利彈跳了起來，紅著臉大吼了一聲。  
「維克多！」  
只見對方臉上掛著笑卻沒有一絲的反省，反而是一臉我做了什麼嗎的表情，瞬間讓勇利想罵什麼也說不出話來。  
而這一聲也驚動了屋外的三人，丹尼斯往屋裡看了一眼後，這才對克里斯說道：  
「那我先走了，希望等到世界恢復常態之後，我們還有機會再見。」  
「再見了，丹尼斯。」克里斯最後是這麼回答的，沒有答應也沒有希望。  
而當克里斯目送丹尼斯離去之後，在踏進了這個小屋裡時，他看了維克多一眼，接著對他投射了一個感謝的眼神，他知道維克多剛才是故意的，他是利用這個騷動來打斷他跟丹尼斯之間的尷尬的氛圍。  
其實以克里斯過去的感情經驗來說，這種場合不見得會有多尷尬，甚至他還很有可能調侃個幾句，但是經歷過這麼多，丹尼斯在他的心裡的位子有些複雜，雖然沒有愛情，但是卻也不怎麼隨便，跟本不是他可以說一句，嘿！我們只是睡了一晚而已，都是成年人了！沒什麼好大驚小怪，做不成情人我們還是朋友這類的話。  
尤其是在盧卡面前，他更說不出口，好在丹尼斯也是個聰明的人，維克多的舉動除了替克里斯解圍之外，也是在提醒著丹尼斯，所以在那之後他才很乾脆的離開。  
其中最無辜的就是勇利，雖然在丹尼斯走後他馬上就想明白了，但是對於維克多拿自己這麼做感到有些生氣，明明還有其他方式可以提醒丹尼斯，到底為什麼要用這種方式？  
也許是看懂勇利憤怒中夾雜著一絲不解，趁著克里斯跟盧卡上樓去看以前的房間時，維克多湊在勇利的耳邊說著。  
「別生氣了，勇利，我不只是因為克里斯，還有一點點的私心。」他將勇利摟進了懷裡，溫熱的語氣都噴了對方的耳朵上，接著輕輕的咬住然後舔了一口。  
「可惜我們沒有時間在這裡住一晚。」  
在維克多說這句話時，勇利就知道這男人腦子在想些什麼，本來從臉上退去的紅暈又更加的紅了起來，從五十一區出發以來，他跟維克多一直沒有獨處的空間，所以像這樣直白又強烈的暗示，不免讓勇利覺得整張臉都要燒了起來，甚至還聯想到不久之前他還跨坐在維克多身上的事情。  
雖然那時狀況很危急，跟本也不是那種心思，但是兩個部位抵在一起的時候，很自然的兩人都起了一股熱度，只是在當下的場合跟狀況讓他們沒有去注意到這件事情，在那之後的回想，勇利總覺得那個時候他們就已經有點懷念彼此的體溫。  
在這麼下去，也許他們長久以來的忍耐說不定就要失控，於是勇利只能連忙丟下一句我上去看看後，便掙脫了維克多的懷抱衝了上去，途中還與準備下樓的克里斯擦身而過，就在克里斯想喊住勇利時，只見對方紅著臉衝進了房間，這讓克里斯舉到一半的手又默默的放下，接著對緩緩的走上來的維克多投了一個懷疑的眼神。  
「你又戲弄勇利了？不然他臉怎麼這麼紅。」  
「吃不到總得讓我解解饞。」  
看著維克多的笑容，就連克里斯都覺得，維克多有時還真是個過份的男人。

這一早上他們緬懷了一下基地的生活，在中午過後他們卻已經整裝好行李準備出發了，說是行李其實也沒有多少東西，用一個後背包就可以裝滿了，在道別了柔伊和丹尼斯後，他們便跟著大衛的車隊離去。  
這一路上他們仍然有些恍惚，這一次似乎是真的要結束了，即使外頭世界還沒有恢復，仍然是一片混亂，但至少能看的到一些未來，而且他們也就要轉移到安全的地點了。  
也許是安心了因素，這一路上他們竟覺得很輕鬆，中途還小睡了一下，不過雖然對維克多他們來說已經是可以放輕鬆的狀態，但是對大衛他們來說真正的考驗才剛要開始，首先他還得先趕回五十一區遞交資料，並且把維克多他們安全的送回去後，又得回去底特律幫忙柔伊建立起新的秩序，也因此這一路上車開得特別快，有好幾次還因為高速轉彎而將後座睡著的人給晃了醒來，除此之外這趟旅程還算是挺美好的。  
當他們再次回到五十一區時，車子才剛停進停車場沒有多久，伊莎貝拉他們也不知道從哪得到了的消息，在不遠的路口處跟著披集一起奔跑著過來，而契萊斯蒂諾則像是帶著兩個孩子放風的父親，很悠哉的跟在了兩人的後頭。  
「小心點，伊莎貝拉！」克里斯擔憂的說著，伸出手來就想扶住伊莎貝拉卻又不知道該從哪裡下手才好，最後只能任由對方撲了過來後緊緊的抱住她。  
「歡迎回來！」  
這一聲歡迎，讓克里斯他們的眼神晃動了一下，在這一刻有一種家的味道，明明這裡是一點歸屬感都沒有的五十一區，但是他卻深刻的感受到了家的含意，不論在哪哩，只要有人等待的地方那就是家。  
於是克里斯便抱著伊莎貝拉然後淡淡的說了句，「我回來了。」  
而在另一邊的披集則是興奮的拉著眾人朝著不起眼的角落拍起了自拍照，整個過程中勇利可是最配合的一個人，雖然他對友人拼命拍照的行為覺得頭疼，不時還得擔心會不會有人跑來叫他們刪除照片，畢竟整個五十一區是一個極機密並且不能拍照外流的地方，但顯然披集已經把對方的限度摸的一清二楚，拍到現在都還沒有人出來制止，雖然這讓勇利有些哭笑不得，但是不得不說這卻也很撫慰人心，因為即便他們經歷了許多，有些事情仍然是沒有改變。  
這一次他們倒沒有什麼好掛念的，在目送大衛離去後的隔天，他們帶著為數不多的行李進到了他們的車上，在坐上車椅的瞬間，勇利有種很懷念的感覺，畢竟在這不久之前，他只能坐在軍車裡頭，他感覺似乎有很長的一段時間，他都沒有坐在這個充滿回憶的車裡，  
雖然這已經不是最一開始契萊斯蒂諾的那台車，不過這台車也同樣陪著他們度過了許多事情，所以對他們來說是也是一個很具有意義跟特別的地方，也是另一個可以讓他們感到有歸屬感的空間。  
當他們隨著五十一區的補給部隊離開後，維克多他們是真的徹底的離開了這個神祕的實驗室，他們跟隨著車隊開了半天的車，最後來到了一個一長條的白色牆邊，這座圍牆除了高之外還很長，讓人有種延綿不盡的感覺。  
在這裡的庇護所比維克多他們所見過的任何一個基地還大，甚至還保持著很完善的秩序，在這裡能夠進出的入口也就只有那麼幾個，而且似乎還有著嚴密的控管，即使是五十一區開來的車隊，在進入前還是經過例行性的檢查跟盤查，一樣還是那個習以為常的試紙檢驗，在檢驗出來沒有問題之後，他們這才被指引到一個類似停車場的空地把車給停好，接著便被帶到了一棟大樓裡面進行身分上登記以及報到。  
在這個庇護所裡面，設備的完善程度完全不輸五十一區，能源充足、物資豐富，整個佔地面積也很廣，比之前的基地都不知道大上了好幾倍，但是這裡的人口密度卻沒有那些基地的高，如果不是在這個環境當下說不定他們還有種在度假村的感覺。  
明明同樣是病毒爆發後，待在這裡的人顯然過的很不一樣，尤其是當維克多他們被分到一棟還有小院子的屋子時，這種感覺又更深了。  
基本上他們的屋子是一種常見的鄉村式的風格小屋，總共有三個樓層，還有六個房間，外加一個小閣樓，每一樓層都還有自己的小衛浴，一樓甚至還有個開放式的廚房與客廳，不過因為這樣，一樓的房間比其他樓層的小了一些，但是卻也沒有什麼太大的影響，整體來說這個屋子比他們住過的任何一個基地都豪華了許多。  
在報到處辦理分配房屋時，辦公的小姐似乎還對他們十分的抱歉，她本來似乎是想安排更大的屋子給維克多他們住，又或者乾脆安排兩棟給他們，但是隨著疫苗的開發，政府也準備要投入大量的資源去搜索一般平民並且安置，所以她必須要預留一些空間以供未來使用，雖然小姐一臉歉意，但是說實在話維克多他們覺得這樣的待遇已經很好了。  
也許是因為他們帶來的資料對研究十分的有用，又加上他們又參與了丹尼斯基地的行動，協助帶回了許多重大的資訊，這讓他們的身分有些許的微妙，某些知道內幕的政府人員對他們的態度真的是好到不能再更好了。

而目前居住在這個庇護所裡面的人大多是實驗人員、軍隊還有政府的家眷，少部分是附近的平民百姓，畢竟這個庇護所本來就是由政府建立起給這些人員的親屬居住的小鎮，所以在病毒爆發的撤退時，他們首要先維護住實驗所的安全，接著就是把這個小鎮給圍了起來，建立起廣大的庇護所，好讓這些處在一線的人員可以安心的完成自己的使命，也方便讓撤退過來的中央政府有個避難的地方。  
如果不是亞伯的那份資料和維克多他們一路的堅持，他們大概沒有什麼機會可以被安排在這裡，這麼多的堅持和苦難，終於在疫苗的開發與庇護所裡得到了一點的安慰。  
雖然對伊莎貝拉來說，這些在怎麼美好也比不上JJ的生命，但是看著這個風光明媚的小鎮，陽光肆意的揮灑在路面，兩旁的樹林被照的閃閃發光，就像是一個尋常不過美好的小社區，而這裡也的確很適合孩子的生長，甚至還有一些小教室教導著一些基本的知識，而這是由庇護所裡曾任教職的人所自立自發的建立起來的，如果忽略圍牆外頭的世界，這裡真的是美好到跟過去一樣，絲毫沒有一點像是末日的感覺。  
一切是這麼的美好，但對伊莎貝拉來說，仍然是少了些什麼，不過身為母親的她會堅強，況且她還有許多的同伴，這麼一想未來的日子也還是很值得期待的。  
雖然維克多他們在這個社區迎來了美好的生活，但偶爾他們也會幫忙出出任務到外頭去，尤其是在中央政府正大規模的建立起各地秩序的現在，還要掃蕩諾亞製藥與達爾文教派的勢力，人員正是緊缺的時候，而這些努力也漸漸的看得出效果，慢慢的每個州政府也開始運轉，雖然要完全恢復還需要一段時間，但是比起前些日子什麼希望都看不見的時候，現在的未來可以說是光明璀璨。  
尤其是當五十一區又獲得了派翠克那邊的資料後一段時間，實驗室已經研發出一種有效可以控制真菌病毒的疫苗，雖然還不能根治，但是只要每個月施打一針就可以抑制病毒的入侵，將人控制在一個不至於病發成為喪屍的階段，而事前的疫苗也已經達到八成的成功率，雖然一樣一針只能使用一個禮拜，一個禮拜後疫苗就會被身體代謝掉，但至少這已經替許多人迎來了第二次機會。

當再一次的維克多跟勇利又加入了大衛的隊伍時，他們這才突然想起，當初他們在運送硬碟資料時，由於被諾亞的追擊，這讓他們懷疑起是否軍隊裡有對方安插的人手。  
「怎麼可能，別的軍隊我不敢說，但是我們軍隊絕對不可能。」大衛說的很有自信。  
「那當初他們怎麼會知道我們要送資料出去？」  
「是我們大意了，是監聽設備，沒想到我們的衛星頻道被他們攔截了，所以你們傳給我們的訊息也就被他們知道了，其他的就是透過一些判斷跟猜測，畢竟我們也互鬥了這麼久，對於對方都了解的很透測了。」  
「難怪在我們離開基地後，派翠克還去找了喬伊來攔截我們，這樣想起來應該是諾亞有給了他們什麼指示。」維克多淡淡的說著，所有的一切都開始清晰了起來，細節就像是一條線把所有的事情都串在了一塊。  
「不過也許這些都是必然發生的一部份，至少現在比我們預期的還要早開始恢復世界的秩序，達爾文跟諾亞也被逼的轉為地下化，雖然還沒有辦法馬上完全的鏟除他們，但至少他們再也不能亂來了。」大衛像是心情很好一般的說著，對於他的這一段話維克多和勇利也表示著認同。  
至少世界的秩序恢復了，那麼也許有那樣的一天他們還可以回到冰場上，比完他們的最後一場比賽。

不論世界有多麼糟糕，只要有你陪在我的身邊，那麼我就能繼續走下去。  
看著自己身邊的情人，維克多握住了勇利的手，現在他真的覺得一切很美好，而他們的將來會更加的美好。

LOVE & LIFE  
只要有你的地方就是我的家，  
只要有你的黑夜就會有黎明，  
因為有你，我就不再害怕。


	34. 黎明番外-冰上的回憶

毀滅世界的秩序只要短短的一段時間，但是建立秩序卻是需要很漫長的時間，這一點維克多他們有著深刻的體認，從他們到了庇護所之後，過了半年有效的疫苗才問世，這個疫苗可以完全的隔絕真菌病毒的感染，而對於感染上的人來說，只要是初期還沒完全轉換以前，透過藥物可以得到有效的緩解，雖然身上會帶著真菌病毒，但是並不會轉變成喪屍，只是要定期的服用藥物，就能壓低真菌病毒的數量，也許會有那麼一天能夠完全治癒真菌病毒的藥劑會出現，但是顯然不是現在。  
在那之後又過了一年，各地開始建立起新的秩序，達爾文教派跟諾亞製藥雖然還沒有完全根絕，但是已經是強弩之末了，在州政府也逐漸復甦之下，各地建立起簡易的行動柵欄，劃分完全安全的區與不安全區，將其劃分成五種等級，紅色區域是喪屍在這地區的密度達百分之七十五以上，橘色則是百分之五十以上，黃色是百分之二十五以上，綠色則是百分之二十五以內，藍色則是完全的淨空，沒有喪屍存在，並且要經過一個月的觀察和掃蕩。  
契萊斯蒂諾在底特律的住所在三個月前已經劃分成藍色區塊，有鑑於維克多他們的付出與努力，契萊斯蒂諾便在第一時間取回了自家屋子的居住權，帶著勇利跟其他人回到了底特律。  
雖然屋內有遭受過破壞還有其他倖存者居住過的痕跡，但是不論怎麼說還是自己的家最好這點沒有人不認同，在經過了幾天打掃、整裡跟補充物資後，這棟房子成為了他們的新住所，這時候契萊斯蒂諾倒是很慶幸自己當初買了個大房子，基於培育選手的考量他特地選了一個大空間，可以供選手住宿使用，以前勇利也曾經住在這裡過，不過到後來只剩下披集在這邊住而已。  
也好在他當初這麼安排，這棟屋子才有足夠的空間容納了所有人，在他們搬去底特律沒有多久，世界也重新開始接軌，通訊設備也慢慢的復甦，而勇利也在政府提供的通訊設施上順利的連絡上日本那邊，雖然沒有直接的聽見家人的聲音，但是得知長谷津的一切都還很安好，勇利便放下了一顆心來，這時候他也許要感謝長谷津是個有些蕭條的小鎮，正因為人口較為稀少的關係，所以他們也有足夠的時間和空間可以撤退。  
逐漸恢復和平世界，沒有煙硝和鮮血的雜混，這讓他們開始想拾回了過去的生活回憶，當勇利跟維克多得知當初他們下榻的飯店已經從警戒的綠色區域申請成為藍區時，他跟維克多便申請加入巡邏這區的隊伍，要在這個區塊進行一個月的監控。  
對於這兩人的決定，尤里實在是贊同的不得了，自從伊莎貝拉生產之後，家裡多了個小男孩，每天都忙得人仰馬翻的，不時還得看這兩人秀恩跟各種沒有下線的舉動，早就讓他覺得很厭煩了，所以能送走這兩人一個月都不見面，尤里是舉雙手雙腳的贊成。  
而身為伊莎貝拉兒子教父的克里斯也覺得讓這兩人出去清靜一下也好，以免他的乾兒子老是要看到一些不太合宜的畫面，在這整棟屋子裡的人除了契萊斯蒂諾、披集跟伊莎貝拉表示了一下關切，其他人則是巴不得這兩人趕快出去發洩一下他們的精力。  
於是維克多跟勇利就直接去參加了當地政府的招募，一起到了飯店周圍被拉起綠色防護線的區塊。  
回到這裡除了是找點事情做之外，維克多他們也有些私心，那些被他們遺留在飯店裡的物品充滿了他們的回憶，所以想尋回他們過去的東西佔了一部份原因，也因此在安排巡邏區域時，這個飯店周邊就成為了他們的首選。  
再一次的回到這個飯店裡時，這裡已經沒有促目驚心的遺體跟殘肢，之前掃蕩的時候已經有專門處理這些遺體的人員來進行處理，當然也許也有不完善的時候，所以他們巡邏的目的除了是看有沒有喪屍之外，如果找到了沒有被安置的遺體，也是要通報處理，不過顯然這個飯店已經被清掃得很乾淨，前些日子約瑟夫遺體所燒成的骨灰也輾轉的回到了克里斯的手上，對於這個飯店他們多數有不好的回憶，尤其是對克里斯來說，這裡有他不可抹滅的哀傷。

當他們走在飯店的大廳裡時，地上還有一堆褐黑色的不明痕跡，有的像是高速噴濺的水點，有的則是一大片沾黏的液體，空氣中還殘留著一點腐敗的味道，在整個飯店裡最慘的就是一樓大廳跟地下室的地方。  
牆面上還有一些類似血手的印子，地板上也有沾染血跡的鞋印，當時慌亂崩壞的場景，在這些痕跡中都可以一覽無遺。  
勇利說不上來再次回到這裡有什麼感覺，各種複雜的情感揉在了一塊，腦袋裡似乎還在回放著那日的場景，哀傷但同時也一遍遍的慶幸著，他們撐過了這一切，又再次的回到了這裡。  
也許是有相同的感觸，維克多握起了勇利的手，然後拉了對方一把，將人給拽進了懷裡，接著在髮稍上留下了淺淺的一吻。  
「上一次在這裡的時候大家都還在。」  
維克多簡短的一句話，勇利卻很明白裡面的感慨，那時雅可夫、莉莉雅都還在，JJ跟他的雙親也是，奧塔跟克里斯的教練也都還沒有離開他們，他們失去了一半的夥伴，但現在他跟勇利還能站在裡，這對他們來說就是最為珍貴的一件事情。  
收拾好有些複雜的情緒，維克多跟勇利先是在大廳裡搜索著，然後一些看起來有些重要的東西都擺在了同一個區塊，也許它們的主人還活著，等著有一天來拿回這些東西，就如同他們一樣。  
在這時飯店這區的供電已經恢復了正常，他跟勇利確認過電梯還很完整沒有安全上的疑慮之後，他們兩人便從頂樓開始一間一間的往下搜索著，他們手上有著政府發的特殊的磁卡，那可以刷開這飯店裡每一間房間，每一個樓層他們都會刷開每一個房間，然後仔細的檢查著房間裡似否有遺漏的喪屍，連浴室、陽台、衣櫃甚至是床底下這種能藏東西的地方，他們都仔細的檢查了一遍，途中他們也經過了自己曾住過的房間、雅可夫的、尤里的還有其他人的，他們壓下了想好好搜拾房間裡遺留的東西衝動，先是把整個大樓檢查了一遍，甚至連地下室裡留有的每一台車上都仔細的看過。  
當他們把所有的地方都仔細的檢查完後，維克多先是用手上的無線電回報著隊伍的總指揮，並且向上級指示了會直接在這附近尋找適當的地方做為休息。  
在這一連串的忙碌之後，他跟勇利再度回到了那間曾經屬於他們的房間，房間裡還保持著他們離去時後的樣子，時間好像就在這裡停止了，除了大量的灰塵在地上和床鋪上提醒著他們時間的流逝之外，其他的東西則是讓他們有種時空錯亂的感覺。  
這樣的環境對以前的維克多跟勇利來說，兩個有點小潔癖的人肯定會覺得很不好受，但是在這些日子的經歷下，這種環境只要抖一抖灰塵就是個很乾淨的地方。  
於是他們坐上了房間裡的餐椅，簡單的吃完了背包裡帶著的乾糧後，兩人就開始收拾起房間裡的東西。  
他跟勇利的行李箱還是處於打開的樣子，一雙亮著刀刃的冰鞋還躺在地板上，這是他們當初沒有辦法帶走的，有些懷念的、有些感嘆的，勇利摸了摸自己的鞋子，動作輕柔的像是在摸什麼易碎品一樣，也像他每次幫忙伊莎拉照顧小孩時會有的溫柔表情，專注的、柔和的，一時之間讓維克多看丟了心神。  
此刻他十分的能理解勇利，因為當他看見自己的冰鞋時，也有一種難以言喻的感覺湧上了心頭，他想起了冰場上刮起來的風，冷冽的有些刺痛，但同時也無拘無束的很是暢快，他可以記得每一次旋轉跳躍時的感覺，風刮過臉龐，耳邊是自己放大的呼吸聲，脹痛到緊繃喘息的胸口，每一次的呼吸吐息，每一個微小的細節，他都還記得很清楚。  
於是他走到了勇利的身邊，拉了拉他的手指，側著臉吻在了對方的嘴角，帶點甜蜜、帶點無限的懷念。  
「我好想再去滑冰。」勇利這麼說著。  
「我知道，我也是。」維克多笑了一句，又吻了一口說著。  
「你知道嗎，勇利，這時間真的是很不好。」  
在維克多說這句話時，勇利有些迷茫，他不知道維克多的時間不好是指什麼部份，是病毒爆發的時間？還是現在？  
不等勇利去想清楚維克多在說些什麼的時候，他一把拉住了勇利，把對方從地面上拉起，接著把人拉到了床緣邊坐著，在他的額頭上親了一口後繼續說著。  
「坐著不要動。」  
隨即他又回到了自己的行李箱面前，東翻西找的似乎在找些什麼。  
「你在找什麼嗎？維克多。」面對勇利的疑問，維克多並不打算回答，只在一陣翻找後小心翼翼的從行李箱裡拿出了一個小盒子，然後鄭重的走到了勇利的面前，單著腳跪了下來。  
他拉住了勇利的一隻手，握在了掌心，大拇指下意識的摸著光潔的手背，而這個漂亮修長的手，在這一年的洗禮下，指腹跟掌心都因為開槍而長出了槍鹼，摸著那一層有些粗糙的皮膚，維克多只覺得自已很是心疼。

「拿到金牌就結婚，那時後我是這樣說的，不過卻沒有說一定是要勇利拿到金牌才可以。」  
在維克多說出這句話之後，他打開了左手上的盒子，黑色的絨布盒裡放著的是一個獎牌座，在這座台的中間，一枚銀色的沒有過多裝飾只鑲著一顆藍色小鑽的戒指便躺在了中間，瞬間勇利就明白了，維克多說的時間很不好是指什麼，那空空的講臺座預計要放的是他或者是維克多的金牌，只要他們誰拿到了金牌就會被放進這裡面然後求婚。  
所有的細節一下子都在勇利的大腦裡炸開，他這時後才明白，在當時他一直覺得維克多很壓迫自己，好像在跟什麼拼死戰一樣，雖然說每一次的比賽他們都是拼了全力，但是把自己逼到鄰近崩潰邊緣又是另外一回事。  
那時候的維克多特別的嚴格，不論是對自己或者是對勇利也一樣，原來是因為這場比賽他們兩個人，不論是誰都必須拿下金牌的緣故。  
一直被其他年輕優秀的選手追趕，維克多只能用這種方式來讓自己不要失去了金牌，然而這最後一場比賽他們卻沒有等到，等來的就只是一場病毒爆發的混亂。  
當時在逃生的時後，維克多為什麼沒有把這個戒指帶上他並不清楚，但是此刻他只知道這個男人正拿著戒指，一臉深情、鄭重的看著他，那雙藍色的眼睛裡，也只印的出自己的身影。  
「雖然沒有金牌，但是勇利，你願意跟我一起度過餘生嗎？即使生病、衰老或者是喪屍，沒有任何東西可以分開我們。」  
在維克多說到喪屍時，勇利忍不住笑了，他的眼眶泛紅，淚水在打轉，沒有華麗的詞彙，沒有誇張的場景，好像一點也不符合維克多浮誇的個性，但是勇利卻明白，對自已維克多一向是這樣的，維克多曾經對他說過，他以前覺得那些東西很浪漫，但是遇上勇利之後，他只想用最直白的一切來面對他，用那顆未經包裝最原始最真誠的心，所以他們不用華麗的言詞，不用過多的排場，一句簡單不過的話語，就能讓勇利掉下了眼淚，而這一次卻是欣喜的眼淚。  
「我願意跟你一起度過餘生，就算是衰老、病痛跟喪屍都無法分開我們。」勇利破涕而笑，輕點著頭，滿臉的愛意濃到化不開來。  
如果說這世界上有什麼情感會刻進骨子裡，維克多覺得他可以明白那樣的情感，因為此刻他已經擁有了，雖然勇利的答案維克多一直以來都知道，但是親耳聽見勇利這麼說的時候，那份欣喜還是讓他的嘴角不自覺的勾了起來，臉上是藏也藏不了的笑意，彎彎的眉眼是止不住的情感。  
他輕輕的拿裡了中間的戒指，抬起了勇利的左手在無名指上親了一口後，就把戒指給戴了上去。  
在日本婚戒是戴在左手，在俄羅斯婚戒是戴在右手，現在他們的右手上是勇利當年買的戒指，雖然當時勇利並不是帶著那樣的心思，但是如今他們的左右手上，都各戴著一枚戒指，不論是俄羅斯的傳統還是日本的傳統，此刻都象徵著他們兩人的婚約關係。  
在那之後維克多又拿出了另一個一樣，卻是鑲著紅色小鑽的戒指放在勇利手裡，明白了什麼的勇利笑著拿起了戒指後也套上了維克多的手指，在戒指套到底的時候，他們的雙手纏在了一塊，然後勇利湊了上去，整個人撲進了維克多的懷裡吻著。  
濃厚的情感塞滿了兩人的胸口然後炸開，他們吻的熱烈，最後兩人都倒在了地上，維克多單手扣著勇利的後腦勺，像是要將對方嵌進他的骨子裡似的，緊貼的身軀微微的磨蹭著，從下方開始染起了一股熱度與硬度。  
一種顫慄酥麻的感覺蔓延了開來，接吻時的呼吸聲也越來越重，溫熱的吐息都染上了一股灼人的味道，然後噴濺在兩人的臉上，也許是這樣的慢條斯理的蹭著，反而讓人有種急不可奈的感覺，勇利忍不住又將自己的下身壓了下去，更用力的往維克多身上蹭了一把，電流般刺激讓勇利掙脫了維克多的手仰起了上半身，黏膩無法制止的聲音流瀉。  
這時在維克多的眼裡，那仰起來的脖子現條很美，嘴角還一點兩人接吻過後的濕潤水光，因為那一聲吐息嘴唇也跟著微開，這畫面美到他的理智瞬間不復存在。  
維克多一手扣著勇利的腰間，一個翻身將人給壓在了地上，另一手還不忘了護在他的後腦勺，避免勇利的頭撞到了間硬的地面，這時突然被人翻下去的勇利還來不及反應，一雙唇便封住了他的唇，熱烈的像是要將兩人燃燒殆盡似的。

在地上吻了好一陣子之後，也許是意識到地上實在不是一個很好的選擇，燃燒著渴望的雙眼在互相看了一眼後，幾乎是貼著彼此艱困的從地上站了起來，隨後便倒進了柔軟的棉被裡，在倒下去的瞬間，揚起來的灰塵讓他們忍不住都咳了一下。  
有些好笑的，他們看著對方笑了出來，然後是一臉深情的對望，這個地方真的不是個很恰當的地方，但是此刻他們只想感受對方的溫度，沒有任何的隔閡，於是下一秒這兩人又吻到了一塊。  
這時維克多的右手伸進了勇利的衣襬，將他身上的薄長袖上衣給掀到了胸口，還不安分的在緊實的胸口上揉了一把，這些日子以來高強度的運動讓他的肌肉更加的緊實，配合著光滑的皮膚，實在是讓人愛不釋手。  
細長的手指輕捏了一下胸口的乳尖，指腹搔刮了一下，勇利就發出了黏膩的嗓音，腰間也忍不著的蹭著，這像是一個訊號，維克多忍不住的快速除去了勇利身上的衣物，接著改往勇利的胸口吻去，而雙手也沒有空閒的拉下了牛仔褲的拉鍊，在褲子才拉到大腿上時，從輕薄的內褲裡就鼓起了一大塊。  
維克多笑了一聲，鼻息噴濺出來的氣體有些搔癢，接著他的手覆上了大腿的中心處，輕輕的揉捏著，略帶隱忍的嗓音以及加重的呼吸聲互相交錯，沒有多久維克多便感覺到手裡的內褲傳來了一股濕潤的觸感。  
「別…」勇利喊了一聲，仰起了上半身時剛好將胸口送進了維克多口裡，他大口的喘著氣息，更多濕潤黏膩的觸感透了出去，幾乎把整片內褲給沾濕了。  
看著那似乎就要到頂的呼氣聲，略帶點哭泣的嗓音，維克多一把拉下了內褲，在手掌直接觸摸上去的時後，黏滑的觸感不斷的從頂端冒出，而帶著槍繭的手指同時也帶給對方一股刺麻的感覺，在幾下不輕不重的搓揉中，一聲拔高的音調，溫熱黏膩的液體噴濺在兩人的腹部之間，瞬間勇利的臉紅了，他幾乎是在維克多沒有做太多的什麼狀況下就到射了。  
「我…」勇利尷尬的開了口，聲音有些沙啞，似乎有些尷尬的想解釋什麼，事關男人的尊嚴他實在很想辯解些什麼，最近他們忙著搬去底特律，還有處理一大堆事情，已經有好一陣子都沒有親密的行為，在加上今天的氣氛讓他們都有些失控，情緒飽滿的情況下，就造就了今天的這個情況。  
明白了勇利的尷尬，維克多抬起了頭，給了他一個燦爛無比的笑容，然後滿是情意的說著。  
「不要緊，看著勇利你，我也覺得我快射了。」  
對於維克多的這種說法，勇利肯定是不信的，但是忍不住的兩人都笑了一下，接著維克多把額頭抵在了勇利的額頭上，然後輕聲的說了一句。  
「我愛你，勇利。」  
「我也愛你，維克多。」

雖然只是很簡短的一句話，但是卻沒有比這更甜蜜的事情，和平後迎來的生活，讓他們更加的珍惜相處的時間，於是一個吻落下，兩人都吻得有些激動，而維克多的手也掰開了勇利的臀縫，手裡沾著黏膩的體液，就往中間的緊緻入口探去，當指節探進了乾澀的入口，只藉由手上的體液導致潤滑度並不太夠，乾澀的入口有種異物的不適感，這讓勇利忍不住的扭了一下身子試圖緩解身後的不適，在這個當下，維克多自然不可能收手，他慢慢的將手指持續深入並且碾壓，終於在暗到了某一個點上時，勇利顫了一下，全身的肌肉也開始跟著放鬆，整個人軟的跟一攤水似的。  
因為維克多手指的動作，本來平息下來的性器又逐漸站了起來，頂端還有一些白濁的水珠，沿著柱身開始滑落，在感覺到勇利的變化之後，維克多又多增加了一根手指，接著是兩根，在三根手指可以順利的進出勇利體內時，維克多再也忍不住的拉開了自己的褲頭拉鍊，這時從內褲裡便彈跳出了某個比常人粗壯的器官，即便是看過很多次的勇利，在每一次看見時，都還是有一總這東西到底怎麼進到他體內的想法。  
維克多的喘息慢慢加重，臉上也有一抹紅暈，他低沉的喊著勇利的名子，接著拉開了勇利的雙腿往他自己的腹部壓去，那私密的入口在這時便完全的暴露在維克多的眼前，帶點暗粉的內裡因為剛才手指的擴張而有些張合，此時更顯得誘人的可以，入口處甚至還帶有一點白濁的痕跡。  
這讓維克多差點起了衝動，想就這麼衝了進去，但好在他沒有忘記，在潤滑不足的情況下，這麼做的後果會很慘，於是他喘了一口氣之後，將自己抵了上去，灼熱的溫度在觸碰的瞬間，勇利有種自己都要被灼傷的錯覺。  
接著頂部圓滑脹大的傘狀部位開始一點一點的擠了進去，勇利還可以感覺到在那柱體上的青筋突起，燙著他的內裡然後一點點的撐開，一種不適的異物感加重，勇利忍不住哼了一聲，有些心疼的，維克多的右手揉著狹小的入口，似乎想軟化緊繃的肌肉，而他的左手也不忘的往他的性器探去，帶著粗糙的手指十分有技巧的上下套弄著，不一會又讓頂端留下了黏稠的液體。  
這次進入的過程十分的緩慢，脹的勇利都覺得自己要被撐壞了，而柱身上的肌肉跳動壓著內壁傳來了另一種奇妙的感覺，在碩大的頂端擦過前面的敏感點時，勇利整個人彈了一下，緊咬著維克多的內壁稍微軟化了下來，似乎在熱烈著歡迎他的侵入，趁著這個勢維克多一股作氣進到了最裡面，些微脹痛的感覺隨著動作漫延了開來，這讓勇利發出了一聲驚呼，然而維克多卻沒有因此而停下動作，反而扣著他的雙腿只留給他一口氣的緩衝，接著猛烈的動了起來。  
一下深一下淺，每一次都刻意輾壓在敏感點上，惹的勇利喊了出聲，而被稍微抬高的臀部緊貼著維克多，但是沒有完全退下的牛仔褲造成了隔閡，讓維克多不能頂到了更深處，他就只能就著這個姿勢快速的抽動著，漸漸勇利的腳背彎曲，大腿的肌肉緊繃，下半身弓起了一個弧度後，擋不住的酥麻般的痠痛感從腸內漫延出來。  
「慢點…哈阿…維克多。」  
勇利喊了一聲，他能感覺到體內的器官逐漸脹大然後發燙，接著用力的抵著那一點而過，這讓勇利瞬間便洩了出來，白色斑駁的噴濺痕跡染滿了兩人身上，而同時他體內也被燙得很滿，惹的他又被逼出了一小股清液出來。  
在這一下之後，勇利喘著氣息，他感覺到體內的性器正逐漸恢復成平時的樣貌，緩慢的從他體內退出，他的雙腿也被放下，結束了那讓人有些大腿發酸的姿勢，也許是兩人噴濺出來的液體太過於黏膩，維克多先是把自己的牛仔褲跟內褲脫掉，而那個暫時沉寂的器官上還帶著大量白濁的痕跡。  
就在勇利側躺在床上喘著氣想要坐起來時，維克多卻一把的把他翻了過去，整個臉埋進棉被裡的勇利還沒意識到發生什麼事情前，他的肚子就被墊上了一塊枕頭，整個臀部接著被拉高，成為了一個跪躺的姿勢。  
「維克…多？」勇利抬起頭疑問的喊了一聲，但隨即他感覺到那半軟著的東西貼著他的臀縫蹭了兩下。  
「等等…我們明天還要…」  
「我等不了！」維克多打斷勇利說著，然後在勇利的震驚下把那個蹭硬的器官又往某個入口裡鑽，剛剛才容納過性器的穴口很快的就吃進了半個前端，而遺留在裡面黏膩的體液剛好成為了絕佳的潤滑。  
勇利還來不及制止，就感覺他的腰被維克多用左手扣著，然後一個猛力的頂了進去，在沒有外褲的干擾下，這一次維克多頂進了最深處，那第一下的猛烈的撞擊讓勇利一瞬間腦袋都空了，他才剛平息下來的器官馬上以最快的速度抬起頭來，接著滲出了一點水珠。  
「不…阿…不要…哈阿…」  
勇利斷斷續續的說著，然而維克多卻沒有放過他，仍舊朝著最內部頂了進去，他知道在直腸的轉彎處是勇利的敏感點，只要頂到了那裡勇利總是會哭的很慘，內壁會劇烈收縮，讓他們都有種絕妙的感覺。  
接著他毫不留情的朝著那一處猛烈撞擊，過於強烈的快感讓勇利的頂端一直滴滴答答的滴個不停，過度射精後只讓他有種強烈到快受不住的感覺，他半帶哭音喊著，卻得不到維克多的憐惜，只有一下又一下更猛烈的撞擊，這時他的內壁戰慄，大腦只剩下一片的空白。  
突然之間維克多的右手一把按住了勇利性器頂端的小孔，制止著液體的滴落，那被堵住的感覺讓勇利忍不住扭腰想要閃躲，然而他卻怎麼樣也逃不了，只能帶著哭音求饒呻吟。  
「再…忍一下就好。」維克多吐出了這句之後，加快了腰間的速度，在一陣猛烈撞擊下，他迅速的脹大，再次射入了滾燙的液體，而同時他也鬆開了手，讓勇利釋放了出去，整個床單在這時染滿了痕跡，那一瞬間勇利感受到強烈到不行的快感，同時也腦袋一白暈了過去。

當他再次醒來的時候，維克多已經用浴室裡的熱水將他清洗乾淨，好在這飯店是有自己的儲水系統，電力也都恢復了，他不至於帶著黏膩的身體睡覺。  
而維克多也不知道從哪裡弄來了乾淨的棉被與床單換上，雖然這時他全身都清裡的很乾淨，但卻勇利卻發現他是全裸的蓋著棉被窩在維克多的懷裡，維克多的手還在他的胸口跟腹部上輕輕的摸著，像是睡著後下意識的舉動。  
勇利本身並沒有裸睡的習慣，但這卻是維克多的惡趣味，雖然他很想把維克多給用醒，但是他實在是累的不行，最後只能瞪了維克多一眼後就沉沉的睡去。

維克多你這個不知道節制的傢伙。  
最後勇利忍不住在心裡罵到後就睡了過去，而在他睡著後，摟著他的罪魁禍首卻露出了一個滿足的笑容。


	35. 黎明番外-冰上的回憶2

維克多到底有多麼沒有下限？勇利覺得他真的是低估了這個男人了，在早上起床時的自然生理現象，又被維克多把弄了一番後差點要擦槍走火，如果不是他們今天還要搜索附近的區域，他毫不懷疑維克多會壓著他再來一次。  
在勇利好不容易逃過了維克多的魔爪後，他躲進了浴室裡頭，清洗著身上剛才又沾染上的各種痕跡，在尋了乾淨的衣物換上之後，給了他身後盯著他瞧的男人一個警告意味的眼神，但維克多卻只是笑了一下，對於勇利警戒到不行的態度只覺得十分的可愛，他無視著勇利的警告走了向前並將人給抱進了懷裡，而耽憂著維克多又要做什麼出格事情的勇利下意識的掙扎了一下，但在維克多朝著他的頭髮上落下了溫柔的一吻後，停下了掙扎的舉動。  
「我只是想抱抱你而已。」維克多笑著說道，語氣裡都是止不住的濃厚情意。  
隨然維克多這麼的解釋著，不過勇利還是抱持著一點懷疑側過身子看向了維克多，畢竟抱這個詞還有另一種含意。  
看著勇利一臉的不信任，維克多又笑了笑，接著柔聲的說著。  
「就只是這樣抱著而已。」  
在維克多的再三保證下，勇利這才乖乖的靠進了維克多的胸口，感受兩人相觸而有些溫暖的體溫，這樣的感覺很美好，也讓人有些捨不得打斷，但最終他們只能這麼抱著一會後就分開，隨後他們帶上基本的巡邏工具，背上了後背包後再度的走出了飯店大樓。  
這時的街道上仍是一片狼藉，雖然已經沒有什麼屍體橫躺在地面上，但是仍然是有一些沒有被發現及處理的，這時他們會在地圖上標了一個記號祝註記著，然後又把周圍一些看起來具有紀念價值的東西收在某一個當商店裡做保留，在這些慘烈的日子過後，對有些倖存下來的人來說他們也許會需要這些回憶跟紀念，就跟他們自己回來取回冰鞋是一樣的道理。  
在這時他們都有些特別的想念在冰場上的日子，懷念著冷冽的風颳著臉頰凌厲的觸感，每吐一口氣都會有白煙在繚繞，肺部也因為劇烈運動而被擠壓，身體的肌肉都像是在燃燒一樣，這樣的激昂讓他們血液都不安份了起來。  
對他們來說待在冰場上的每一場比賽、每一次呼吸，都是一種美好的、劇烈的、刺激的燦爛色彩，也是他們生活的重心，所以當他們找到冰鞋時，那些過去的回憶便不受控制的在腦袋裡奔馳，曾經的那些習以為常的練習和生活，在現在看來都珍貴的不得了。  
在世界重建的現在，也許有一天他們還可以站在冰場上，抱持著這樣的信念，他們現在首要的目標便是幫忙重整現在的社會秩序。

他們小心翼翼的搜索著整個區塊，每一家店、每一個空間都會仔細的去查探，連格間、儲藏室甚至是工具間這種小空間都不放過，就怕不小心遺漏了些什麼，雖然這樣的速度搜索起來很慢，但是現在他們最怕的就是粗心大意，所以寧可慢了一些，也不想要有任何一個意外。  
在這樣的緩慢的搜索下，終於在接近傍晚時，維克多他們把周邊的店家都檢查完畢了，他們在手上的地圖上做上了標示表示安全的標示，然後趁著天色還算亮著的時後回到了飯店裡頭，接著利用了一些空檔的時間，他們也去了其他人的房間裡，把一些看起來具有紀念價值的東西都仔細的打包收好。  
這時的維克多跟勇利顯然是存有私心的，在不影響搜索的任務之下，他們把一些有紀念價值的東西都給收了起來，對於自己同伴的東西他們是收的很仔細，至於別人的東西他們也只是順手幫忙而已，因為這並不包含在他們的任務之中。  
除了滑冰鞋對他們來說有種革命情感之外，表演服也代表了他們的表演心血，對他們來說這些都是無法取代的東西，而就在他們把JJ的冰鞋跟表演服收拾起來打包時，各種複雜的情緒便湧了上來，他們還記得在那一年JJ的表演很精彩，他穿著這套服裝時表現的很自信很耀眼，雖然有時後他們會覺得JJ是個自大驕傲的大男孩，但是那樣的自信跟個人特色卻揉成了名為JJ的魅力，有的時後他們也很想念，那個狂妄到刺眼讓人無法直視的笑容。  
而這些東西對伊莎貝拉來說，大概有更深的意義，所以在JJ跟伊莎貝拉的房間裡，他們整理的更仔細，除了是為了伊莎貝拉尋回一些回憶之外，也是想讓JJ遺留下來的孩子可以知道，他的父親是一個非常優秀的花滑選手。  
新的生命、新的希望、新的社會，所有的一切都在萌芽，雖然這個小不點男孩在出生時讓大家手忙腳亂的，同時也讓維克多他們的生活有些限制，畢竟在小孩的面前他們總是不能太超過，但是不可否認的，這個孩子像是冬日的太陽，給了他們溫暖和希望，讓他們的生活多了一點生命的味道。

當他們把一切都收拾好之後，天色也已經暗了下來，再度的回到了自己的房間後，維克多跟勇利站在了落地窗邊看著太陽完全的沉下，一天又這樣的過去了，這時在街道上亮起了微弱的燈火的某些地方，大概是跟他們一樣的巡邏小組，不然就是發電廠重新運作後對各地的某些公用設施送電的燈火。  
亮起來的燈雖然不多，但是這一點點的光芒卻別有一番風味，一路以來的點點滴滴好像也跟著亮起來的燈光在腦袋中浮現，這熬過來的日子到底有多麼珍貴，除了他們彼此之外，其他人無法感受。  
這時兩雙握在一起的手，緊緊的扣著，像是不捨得對方離開自己一步似的，維克多拿掉了勇利的眼鏡，就在這片落地玻璃前吻了起來，帶著一種珍惜和瘋狂的味道，一下子溫柔似水，一下子又狂野的像是要把對方給吞進肚子裡似的。  
漸漸的那個吻變了調，維克多把勇利推到了玻璃窗前，他的後背抵著冰冷的玻璃，前方則是維克多滾燙的吐習，在幾次換氣之間，他的襯衫扣子已經整個大開，白皙的肌膚便暴露在空氣之中。  
在意識過來的瞬間，勇利推了推維克多，然而後者卻沒有中斷他的動作，右手甚至還拉下了勇利的褲頭拉鍊，隔著內褲就朝著中心處搓揉了起來，那略帶有含意的觸碰，很快的讓勇利的腰間一軟，整個人有些半彎的靠向了維克多。  
「別…」勇利嘟嚷了一聲，隨後都被維克多給吻進了嘴裡，斷斷續續的音節跟加重的呼吸聲，讓空氣中瀰漫著一股曖昧的氛圍。  
隨著維克多手上加重的動作，一股濕氣便透著薄薄的布料滲了出來，帶點黏膩的液體沾染上了整個掌心。  
又要報銷了一件內褲了…  
就在這時勇利忍不住這麼想著，他的腰間已經失去了支撐的力量，只能將全身的重量向後靠在背後的玻璃上，而冰冷堅硬的觸感嗑得勇利的背部有些發麻。  
這時他的牛仔褲因為維克多用力的下拉，整個落在了地面，連內褲也一併的被拉了下去，彈跳出來的性器還沾著一點水珠，在失去了手掌的包覆下顯得有些孤單，這時覺得有些羞恥的勇利攏了攏雙腿試圖想遮掩著，但維克多卻不給他有這個機會，他的右手直接撈起了勇利的大腿，將那隻腳從地面上的牛仔褲和內褲裡拉了出來後便將整個腿給抬起，他撈著膝彎處將大腿向上貼著玻璃幾乎要拉成了水平，而小腿就這麼的垂落像是一個直角，因為這個動作整個臀部敞了開來，然後露出裡面嬌嫩的皺摺，本來暗粉的部位卻因為昨天的過度使用而更深了一些，還好從維克多的角度並看不見那樣的變化，不這畫面大概會讓這個男人再度的失去理智。  
在這時勇利的理智覺得這真的不是一個很好可以放縱的時間點，但是他們昨天近乎結婚般的儀式，還交換了戒指，他知道這對維克多來說意義非凡，對他自己來說也是，如果這還是那個過去的世界，說不定他們現在是在度蜜月，而在蜜月期的維克多不把他做到腿部發軟都還是客氣的，所以勇利也只是稍微掙扎了一下就隨著維克多去了。  
然而勇利沒有想到的是，維克多根本是預謀了許久，大概從白天巡邏時就有這個打算，當他從口袋裡順出了一管潤滑劑時，勇利的一雙眼瞪得老大然後帶著有些不可置信的語調說著。  
「維克多…你…」他邊說邊仰起了脖子錯開了維克多的吻，然後看見對方故意眨了眨藍色的眼眸，裝作一臉無辜的樣子。  
「我是怕你疼。」  
一個貌似我是為你著想假貼心的理由，讓勇利噎的說不出話來，果然是維克多，在這種事情上臉皮特別的厚，似乎沒有一點覺得羞恥的樣子，而此時沾染著大量潤滑液的手指就在勇利的震驚下直接探了過去。  
有了潤滑液的輔助下，緊閉的入口很快的就破開了一道口子，他先是伸進一段指節仔細的塗抹著，最後是整根手指，仔仔細細的在裡頭塗滿了潤滑液，而濕潤的觸感讓手指的入侵變得很容易，不消多久維克多就擠進了兩根手指，稍微彎曲著手指在甬道裡仔細的按壓抽插著，沒有多久就惹得勇利一身戰慄，前端的小孔還可憐兮兮的吐出了一點點的水珠。  
這時維克多湊了上去，壓低著身子吻在了勇利的胸口，在昨夜留下的吻痕上又留下新的痕跡，這讓勇利忍不住仰起了脖子加重了呼吸，一片潮紅也從他的臉紅到了整片胸口。  
曖昧的吻聲在安靜的房間迴盪，這讓勇利羞的不行，而他的前端更是硬的讓人發疼，像是有些哀怨的，他用性器頂著維克多蹭了幾下，但是維克多是卻沒有要觸碰的意思，只是有些壞心的持續朝著他甬道裡的某一點壓著，瞬間勇利的喘息聲加重，他的力氣全失到幾乎要站不住身子，要不是維克多的一隻手抬著他的大腿壓在了玻璃上，他的重量也都壓在了後頭的玻璃才不至於滑落。  
而站立的姿勢加上身體的快感，這讓勇利的大腿肌肉緊繃，懸空的那隻腳還忍不住顫抖著，就在勇利覺得一股熱潮往他的下身聚集時，維克多卻突然的抽出了手指，那被中斷的瞬間可不是什麼太美好的感覺，有些發愣的，勇利帶著怒氣的眼神看向了維克多。  
「你剛才不是一直說不要嗎？」維克多壞心的說著，一臉我很尊重你的態度，你不說進來我就不進去的表情，這讓勇利無言的可以，要當紳士也得在你脫別人衣服前當啊！現在這算什麼？  
勇利簡直被氣得不清，一張臉都不知道是被氣的還是因為情事而發紅，他死命的盯著維克多看，發硬的下體以及空掉的甬道讓他有些抓狂，他瞄了一眼維克多的身下，那藏在牛仔褲裡的性器已經澎出了一大塊，在這狀況之下他不相信維克多有多能忍，然而在這一陣沉默之中誰也不讓誰，只有維克多壞心的像搔癢一般，故意在他的性器上摸了一小把，惹的勇利一股火氣直直上升。  
最後勇利還是敗陣了下來，他紅著臉撇過頭去小聲的說著，「你進來。」  
那一刻維克多露出了勝利又滿足的笑容，他單手拉下了自己的褲子，內褲也被他整個拉下，接著他另一手也抬起了勇利的另一條腿，讓勇利裸著下身雙腿懸空，這讓勇利只能摟住了維克多的脖子，背部緊靠在玻璃上支撐著，而在一聲喘氣之後一個碩大炙熱的頂端蹭著他股間的縫隙滑了過去，在皮膚相觸的瞬間勇利打了個激凌，但此刻他卻是忍不住的想著，既然都能找到潤滑劑為什麼不順便帶個保險套阿！

然而勇利卻沒有過多的時間可以思考，雖然擴張的並沒有那麼足夠，但是在潤滑劑的輔助，維克多輕易的就把頂端給送了進去，腫脹的感覺伴隨著維克多的入侵逐漸清晰，被撐開的皺褶彷彿都要被燙平似的，一點一點的被撐開。  
當維克多的性器全部都進到勇利的體內後，他發出了一聲嘆息，不論進去過多少次，那份美好依舊讓他舒服的抓狂，甚至有種想一輩子就這麼待在裡頭的感覺。  
而被架住雙腿以及懸空的狀態，讓勇利的重量幾乎是壓在了兩人的接合處，那讓維克多更輕易的就進到了勇利的體內深處，在那個直腸轉角的部分，每一次撞擊都可以讓勇利的大腦空白一片。  
「不…太深了…哈阿…維克多！」勇利含著淚說著，那頂到深處的地方正在抽搐，像是有意識般吸著維克多的性器，而他的大腿也跟著微微顫抖，性氣的頂端也被逼得的吐出了水珠。  
帶著哭音的喊聲讓人覺得有些憐惜，然而維克多只是吻了吻勇利的脖子，雙手卻是將勇利扣的很緊，然後一下又一下的猛烈的往上抽動著，他先是故意擦著前列腺的敏感點在向上抵到了深處，這讓勇利的呻吟變了調，生理性的淚水也直接落下，接著就被維克多給吻進了嘴裡。  
眼淚是鹹的，但是嚐進維克多的嘴裡時他卻覺得甜的不得了，在這完全不憐惜的攻勢下，一股熱液噴濺在兩人的腹部上，在達頂的瞬間維克多仍舊是往深處頂了兩下，這讓勇利又斷斷續續的吐出稀薄的液體，整個到頂的過程被維克多強制的拉長，這也讓勇利的腳背忍不住曲了起來，而從尾椎散出去的快感也讓勇利顫抖著，但射過精液的性器卻絲毫沒有要軟下來的意思。  
「不要了…阿…維克…多…哈阿…不要…了…」勇利忍不住的喊著，一直被強制停在快感裡的身體敏感到不行，似乎連體內性器上的血管跳動都可以感受的到，在一抽一抽的惹的勇利一陣酸軟。  
長時間的快感讓勇利瀕臨崩潰的極限，整個身體都染上了粉色的紅暈，挺立的性器也透出一股痠軟的感覺，然而從昨天開始過度射精的器官一直處於繃緊的頂端，但是卻什麼也射不出來，一直到最後勇利的大腦開始空白了一片。  
在幾次抽插之下，埋在勇利體內的性器又脹大了一圈，敏感的內壁被撐到了極致，電流般的觸感一陣一陣的在體內跳動，終於在維克多射出來的同時，勇利呻吟了一聲，但脹的發疼的性器卻只吐出一點稀薄的水珠，在那一刻勇利短暫的暈了過去，意識整個脫離了他的大腦，當他再次回過神來時，他的雙腿已經被放下，而維克多也退了出來，他整個人就被圈進了維克多的懷抱裡。  
此時在他的臉上滿是生理性的淚水，維克多像是安撫一般溫柔的拍著他的背順著他的呼吸，然後吻了吻他的髮梢，在這時的勇利連動都不想動了，只能任由維克多把他染滿汗水要掉不掉的濕襯衫給撥下，就在他以為一切都結束時，他突然被轉了個身，上半身緊貼在了玻璃上，當冰冷的玻璃面貼著他的胸口時，凍的他打了一個寒顫。  
「維克多？」勇利疑問的喊了一句卻沒有得到了回應，接著他的腰被人向後拉開了一點距離，雙腿還被維克多給頂開，接著一個熟悉的熱度又再次的貼了上來。  
「維克多！」這一聲顯然是略帶恐懼的呼喊，然而那強烈的入侵感卻沒有因此而停止，剛剛容納過的入口很輕易的就被入侵，再一次的被塞的很飽滿。  
「我不行了…真的…不要了！」勇利哭著，整個腰半軟的往後壓去，剛好扎實的壓往了維克多的腹部，碩大的頂端又因此插進了最深處的內壁，激的勇利直打了哆嗩。  
「再一下下就好。」維克多溫柔的在勇利的耳邊說著，但是下體卻很猛烈的抽動，一下又一下的把勇利頂在了玻璃上，在上身是冰冷的玻璃而後頭卻是炙熱性器的夾擊下，勇利只能像脫水的魚張著嘴呼吸，斷斷續續的呻吟聲也夾雜著哭泣的嗓音，毎頂進一下勇利就忍不住哽咽了一下。  
這時硬挺的性器剛好頂在了玻璃上頭，頂端滲出的一點白灼水珠也在玻璃上畫出了痕跡，看著落地窗外對街亮著的街道，巨大的羞恥感也不斷的傳來，在維克多發覺勇利在看些什麼的時候，他忍不住的湊在了勇利的耳邊故意說著。  
「要是有人巡邏到這附近的話，你說他抬頭的話是不是會看見我們？」  
雖然勇利明明知道這附近巡邏的只有他們而已，而且這裡樓層高到根本不可能看的見，但是當維克多故意這麼說時，他仍然因為緊張而抽了一下，甬道還甚至縮了縮，接著又被維克多給強制的撐了開來，一點刺痛的痠麻感，從勇利的內壁散了開來，每一次的進出都似乎都要把他的腸肉給翻了出來，磨的他有些發疼發酸發軟。  
這冷熱的交接作用下逼的勇利都快瘋了，敏感的乳尖也因為貼在玻璃上被蹭的有些發紅發癢，一滴白色的水珠沿著玻璃落下，他感覺自己已經射不出什麼來了，然而像是故意的，維克多卻一手扣著他的腰，另一手卻伸到前面套弄著他的性器。  
「不…不要…阿…不行…」  
這動作讓勇利哭得更厲害了，明明射不出什麼了，但被這樣的刺激下硬是被逼出幾滴水珠，他掙扎著想要逃離，臀部剛拉出了一點距離又被猛然的刺入，接著他是一點力氣都沒有了，只能任由維克多在他身後肆意妄為，強烈的快感已經將他的所有神經麻痺，玻璃上頭胡滿了他的眼淚和體液。  
在最後維克多射精時，勇利感覺自己又被強制射出了一點稀薄的液體，接著吐不出東西的性器就被強硬的到達了巔峰，而這一次勇利是徹底的暈了過去，而在最後他的大腦只能組織一句，維克多你這個大笨蛋！

看著自己懷裡被做到暈過去的人，一種很滿足的感覺從維克多心裡油然而生，他緩慢的退出了勇利的體內，然後愛憐似的將勇利給抱進了懷裡，接著一個公主抱他便將勇利給抱進了浴室做起了事後的清潔，那被過度使用的入口此時正微微發紅著，即便充血也無法緊閉的模樣有些可憐，在維克多清潔的時候還能聽見勇利微小顫抖著哭聲，這時他只能安撫性的把人摟在懷裡溫柔的說著。  
「沒事了，我只是清潔而已。」  
兩根手指在熱得發燙的體內仔細的清潔著，這讓懷裡的人抖了抖，最後他還細心的在裡頭上了冰涼的藥膏，雖然沒有受傷，但是過度的使用後隔天肯定會有些不適感，為了降低裡頭發熱的情況，維克多還是往裡頭上了藥這才把清潔乾淨的勇利給抱了出去。  
當他再次的把勇利塞進了棉被裡時，自然又是符合他的喜好，全裸的沒有一絲的遮蔽物就這麼的塞了進去，這時他從後頭抱住了勇利，一隻手摸著勇利的胸口，一隻手不輕不重的摸了勇利的性器一把，差一點把昏睡的勇利跟自己弄到擦槍走火時才又停了下來，這時在維克多閉上眼睛以前看了一眼玻璃窗上刻意留下來的痕跡，他可以想像隔天勇利起床後生氣又害羞的模樣了，懷抱著一種飽足的幸福感，他摟著自己最大的幸福就這麼的沉沉睡去了。

當隔天勇利醒過來的時後，時間已經快到中午了，內壁裡的異物感很重，明明已經沒有東西放在這裡頭，但卻還是有種塞了什麼的感覺，而在他眼皮一睜開看見了斜前方的落地窗上一片慘不忍睹的痕跡時，煞那間勇利只覺得自己氣血翻騰。  
而造就這一切的元兇居然還在撩撥他的胸口，甚至還往他的下身摸了一把，似乎對於某個早上的生理現象玩的不亦樂乎。  
「維克多！」  
在這一聲怒吼下維克多也沒有收回他的抓子，只是輕笑了一聲說了句，「早安，我的睡美人！」  
然後認真的把玩起他手裡屬於勇利的性器，這時男人的尊嚴被抓在手裡，勇利想掙扎卻也掙扎不了，最後是在勇利酸澀的射出了一點東西之後才結束了早上的鬧劇。  
在那之後足足有一整天的時間勇利都不跟維克多說話，知道自己玩得有些過火的維克多只能不斷的獻殷勤，甚至溫柔好語的說了許多情話，甚至在答應當天晚上什麼都不會做之後，勇利才慢慢的氣消，跟這個沒有下限的男人說起話來。  
但承諾也只是一時的，維克多安份了幾天後又把勇利做到差點直不起腰桿，在這裡巡邏的一個月裡，幾乎有大半的晚上勇利都被維克多吃得乾乾淨淨的，各種羞恥的做法都被他玩的很足，要不是在這種時後沒有什麼小玩具可以玩，勇利相信維克多會把所有能玩的都給他玩了一遍，這也是世界崩盤以來他們有過的最荒唐的一個月。  
但這也許是近年以來維克多過的太壓抑的因素，不是時機不適合就是場所不適合，搬去底特律契萊斯蒂諾的屋子時，又因為隔音的問題而有些顧忌，在加上家裡還有小孩在，所以一直以來被綁手綁腳的男人在解放時會有多麼瘋狂，勇利也算是徹底的感受到了。

雖然瘋狂歸瘋狂但該做的事情他們都有做好，在一個月後飯店的區域也成了藍色的安全區，當他們帶著同伴們的私人物品回到契萊斯蒂諾的屋子裡時，他們有一種回到家的感覺。  
看著伊莎貝拉紅著眼眶抱著JJ的滑冰服跟冰鞋時，勇利便不禁覺得這一趟去的很值得。  
而這份溫馨卻在眼尖的披集發現了他們兩人手指上的新戒指時，又引發了一陣混亂，尤里的白眼、克里斯的調侃以及披集的趁亂拍照，讓他們覺得又回到了過去的時光，往日的回憶不僅只是回憶也是他們的現在。

現在這便是屬於他們的家。  
很和平也很美好。

而世界也會慢慢的變得更好。


	36. 黎明番外-返鄉的人們

在契萊斯蒂諾家住了半年多後，伊莎貝拉帶著滿周歲的孩子過得很平靜，而她在加拿大的父母也很幸運的躲過了這場浩劫，雖然在安全的疫苗問世後一年多，大部分的區域都成了安全的藍區，除了一些比較鄉下靠近山區的地方，有太多的死角不能檢查透徹之外，其他地方都很安全。  
水電跟網路也都已經復甦，交通也開始流通，國際航空也重新運行，許多人都踏上了返鄉的道路，也因此國際機場每天被堵得水洩不通，雖然伊莎貝拉的父母讓她趕緊回加拿大去，但是她實在是不想帶著孩子去擠那個人潮，在加上克里斯也一直在這裡幫忙她照顧孩子，所以她倒也不是很急。  
至於其他人早就已經安排了歸國的時間，奧塔已經先行回去了，披集也在不久前就決定回去泰國一趟，至於勇利、維克多跟尤里則是要在下午搭飛機回俄羅斯，瞬間塞滿人群的家又變得空蕩蕩的。  
而克里斯則是說要留下來照顧伊莎貝拉，直到她回加拿大為止，盧卡自然也跟著一起留下。  
在那一天的天氣晴朗，陽光正好，春天的氣息讓院子裡的新芽帶了一股清新的味道，伊莎貝拉就坐在院子裡看著那個健康又活潑十足的孩子在那邊蹦跳，在那軟嫩的臉上依稀還可以看見JJ的影子。  
她替這個孩子取名為，King-Jacques Leroy，金•雅克•勒魯瓦，繼承了他父親的中間名以及姓氏，至於將他的名子取為金的原因則是JJ的那首歌，他的父親是個王者，也是為了守護他們平安而犧牲的，所以她希望這個孩子可以記得，他的父親是多麼令人驕傲的存在。  
「金，別跑太遠了！」伊莎貝拉正笑著囑咐著孩子，接著小男孩一個飛撲，撲進了她的懷裡，臉上還掛著格格的笑聲，而這一天的回憶在伊莎貝拉的腦海裡刻下了非常鮮明的畫面，就如同JJ離去的那一天一樣。  
但這個靜謐的美好就在克里斯連忙衝出來喊伊莎貝拉時而停止了，他甚至忘了自己腳上還穿著室內的拖鞋，就直接的踏在了草皮上頭。  
「伊莎貝拉，妳必須接這個電話。」  
克里斯表情嚴肅到伊莎貝拉這輩子都不會忘記，她有些疑惑的抱著孩子站了起來，往前走了幾步到了克里斯的面前。  
「怎麼了嗎？克里斯。」  
「我…妳還是自己去聽吧！先把金先給我吧。」克里斯一把抱過了金後便什麼也不說的讓伊莎貝拉去接電話。  
雖然感覺有些奇怪，但伊莎貝拉在進到室內後緩緩的走向了客廳裡的家用電話，接著把放在桌面上顯然還在通話中的話筒接了起來。  
「您好，我是伊莎貝拉，請問有什麼事情嗎？」  
「妳就是那個伊莎貝拉？讓‧雅克先生的未婚妻？」  
在聽見JJ的名字時，伊莎貝拉的心還是抽了一下隱隱的痛了一把，即便她現在可以很淡然的面對JJ不在的這件事情，但是這並不代表她不會感到心疼。  
「是的，我是，請問您有什麼事情嗎？」  
「讓‧雅克先生在我們的研究院裡做密集的治療，妳要過來看他嗎？」  
「你…說什麼？」伊莎貝拉不可置信的驚呼了一聲，接著她摀著嘴巴哽咽了起來，眼淚落下，像是落了線的珍珠。  
「不可能，JJ他早就…」  
「請妳來一趟研究院就明白了。」  
「好…我知道了…我會去，希望你們沒有弄錯資訊，畢竟這不是能開玩笑的事情。」  
伊莎貝拉收了收眼淚一臉凝重的抄下了地址，便在隔天拜託克里斯幫她照顧好金之後，一個人開著車前往研究院的路上，這一路上伊莎貝拉狂飆，整個心都靜不下來，她的腦袋已經亂成了一片，想的都是這怎麼可能？  
為了不讓自己因為失望而再次受傷，伊莎貝拉不斷的催眠自己這只是一個烏龍，她只是要去研究院告訴他們弄錯了而已，然而在伊莎貝拉的心裡卻還是無法避免的竄起了小小的希望，不論在她眼裡覺得這事情有多麼不可能，但如果那真的是JJ呢？

在停車場把車停好了之後，伊莎貝拉覺得自己的心跳得很快，毎一次呼吸耳膜都充斥著心臟跳動的聲音，她緩緩的吸了一口氣之後，推開了車門下了車走進了研究院裡。  
伊莎貝拉快速的走到了櫃台並且填上了資料說明來意之後，很快的就有個穿著白大掛的女性從轉角的走廊裡衝了出來，她有些氣喘吁吁的停在了伊莎貝拉的面前大口的喘著氣，雖然當下伊莎貝拉就有很多話想問，但是當她看見對方喘不過氣的模樣，只好先輕拍著她的背讓她緩和一下氣息。  
「不好意思…我是這裡的…實習生，我叫做珍。」珍斷斷續續的說著，稍微平息了一下後便伸出了一隻手。  
雖然伊莎貝拉溫柔的握上了那雙手，但是她卻是帶著疑問問道：  
「我不懂，JJ在兩年前就…怎麼可能現在？」  
「請妳跟我來就知道了。」珍溫柔的說著，邊帶著伊莎貝拉上了電梯，到了樓層後又拐進了一個長廊，穿過了一間又一間房間，在那之中還有不少實驗人員也在裡頭進進出出的，其中還不少像是患者的人存在著。  
「讓‧雅克先生對疫苗的開發非常的有貢獻，他總是自願第一個測試反應和副作用表現，最先開始的第一代的疫苗會產生劇痛感，但是讓‧雅克先生卻從來沒有因此而停止實驗，他總是說有人在等他。」  
到了這裡伊莎貝拉還有點無法相信，她覺得肯定是哪裡錯了，然而當其中一間實驗房門拉開時，她看見了病床上某個消瘦的身子，雖然身上的肌肉都失去了大半，頭髮也整個被理成寸板的模樣，身上還插滿了許多不知道是做什麼用的管子，但是她不會認錯，那是JJ，是她的JJ沒錯。  
伊莎貝拉的眼淚刷的一下就掉了，她衝了上前跪在了病床旁，拉著JJ無比虛弱的手，將臉輕輕的蹭了上去，那一刻她痛的幾乎要無法呼吸，毎一次的吸氣都像是有刀在割一樣，最後她只能哽咽的問了一句。  
「是你嗎？JJ，我不是在作夢吧。」  
只見對方勉強的張開了眼睛朝著伊莎貝拉笑了一下，用十分虛弱的氣音說著。  
「是我。」  
瞬間伊莎貝拉張了張嘴想說些什麼，最後卻是什麼也說不出來的一直掉眼淚，在這短暫的清醒後，JJ卻又閉上了眼睛沉沉的睡去，而伊莎貝拉也被帶到了一個休息室裡稍微休息著。  
只見珍一到休息室便往她的手裡塞上了一杯熱奶茶，淡淡茶香讓人有種情緒被緩和的感覺，伊莎貝拉抬起頭來說了聲謝謝後便小心的喝上了一口，接著珍便開始告訴她這一切的由來。  
原來當天在他們離開之後，JJ也從地下室裡逃了出去並且找到了一台空車，於是他也就這麼的從那裡逃離，脫逃以後他在大街上漫無目的的開著車，被感染的他顯然不能回到其他人的身邊，他思考著在最後的時候應該要怎麼結束自己的生命才好，他並不想成為喪屍在這世界上遊蕩，要是萬一有一天讓伊莎貝拉或其他人看見了那又是一種傷害。  
他在路上開了整整一天一夜，身上發著燒視線也逐漸模糊，他其實也不知道自己到底在等什麼，還是他只是在找一個適合的地方死去，他什麼也不明白的就掙扎到了第三天，雖然他仍舊感到頭痛欲裂，嘴裡吐出來的氣息不知道是不是錯覺，還帶著一股難聞的味道，但是卻又不知道為什麼，JJ總覺得他還能多撐一點時間。  
在接下來他就被底特律的一個研究團隊給發現了，他們本來是隸屬於地方政府的團隊，但是在達爾文教派的追擊下跟政府分散，僅存的戰鬥力也不夠高，也因此他們總是躲躲藏藏的等待著再次跟政府聯繫上的機會。  
就在這時後他們發現被感染的JJ，雖然身體狀況很不好，但是意識還算清楚，那時JJ對他們說的第一句話是，我死了之後可以幫我埋起來或是燒掉嗎？他並不想被他的未婚妻瞧見他這個模樣。  
就在JJ舉著手槍指著自己腦袋的瞬間，他們研究團隊的所長握住了他的手然後問著。  
「你被感染了多久了？」  
「大概兩天多了，前天下午被咬的。」  
「兩天才感染這種程度，如果你願意替人類奉獻的話，務必請你跟著我們回去，你身上的檢體也許有什麼不一樣的地方，但是我必須老實跟你說實驗的過程很有可能會很痛苦。」  
JJ聽著中年男人的話後笑了出來，他的臉上閃著某種光輝，是自信又自滿的笑容。  
「我就說我JJ肯定是世界的救世主，只要之後你能幫我把我的屍體處理好，我就跟你走。」  
明明是個身體很虛弱的人，但是珍卻不會忘記那時後的JJ看起來無比的耀眼。

而JJ跟他們回到了實驗團隊的藏身處後，那是一個很小的實驗室，連電力都是仰賴幾個柴油發電機來供應，因為他們本身戰力並不高，能搜刮的物資和柴油又很有限，所以除了一些實驗器材必須用電之外，基本上生活所需他們也都不敢使用電量。  
在進到實驗室後的JJ就被綁在了一張床上，透過一些實驗發現他身上的某個基因序列改變了一些病毒體，使他的白血球抗體有了一些作用，這導致他的感染過程比一般人慢，於是他們解析出了病毒的變異種，並且從中解讀白血球能夠運作的原因，然後在調配出藥劑施打進JJ的體內，然後在配合著他們本來就在開發生產的疫苗，觀察著改良後的反應。  
多數時JJ常痛的扯著四肢，但被束腹帶綁住的軀體只能拉出一個小弧度，綁繩都在他的手腕上勒出了痕跡，甚至磨破了皮膚滲出了血跡。  
那時後珍總覺得這是一種折磨，像是酷刑，好幾次JJ在意識模糊的時後喊著伊莎貝拉的名字，讓人聽了都想哭，雖然那些研究跟實驗還是沒有開發出合適的疫苗，但也許是JJ的體質特殊，又是讓他撐過了一個半月。  
在那之後他們的研究團隊成功的跟政府接軌了，JJ又轉移到了更大的實驗室，當時研究的數據都成為了疫苗開發的依據，也是第一代疫苗的原始型態，這組疫苗在感染前施打總共有2-7天不等的有效期，根據施打對象體質不同而有所變異，施打後有五成的機率被咬不會受到感染，有五成會加速感染，雖然不是很完全但至少帶給了一些人再一次的機會。  
在那之後得到以及研究出來的病毒資料越來越多，改良過的疫苗跟治療的藥物也陸續被研發出來了，但是JJ感染的太久，也因為做過許多研究導致體內病毒呈現出很不穩定的狀態，這導致新一代的藥物在他身上的作用只有一定的干擾程度，所以有好幾次他都在病危的邊緣中度過。

在丹尼斯的事件落幕沒多久之後，當地政府也重新建立了起來，在當時他其實就已經知道伊莎貝拉的下落，但是他卻不想讓伊莎貝拉再次體驗失去自己的痛苦，所以就一直沒有讓人去通知，而時間也就這麼過去了，JJ的身體狀況雖然是維持住了，但是過去的那些損傷卻是不可逆的，他變得十分虛弱，生命狀態雖然說是穩定下來了但誰也說不准他能活多久，也許是10年，也許是20年，但也許是5年。  
但至少他不在是一個下一刻就要面對病危的狀態，所以JJ這才鬆口讓他們連絡伊莎貝拉過來，在這漫長的治療之後，這對人類做出貢獻的男人又再次的回到了家人的身邊。

JJ歸來以後，所有的人又回來慶祝了一番，在經過一年的調養，他跟伊莎貝拉帶著金回到了加拿大，那像是從死神手裡偷回來的時間讓他們很是珍惜，甚至在當年度重新開始舉辦運動比賽時，他在冰場邊看著其他的人進行了最後一場比賽。  
雖然他的身體再也不回到從前，連一個一周跳也不行，但是他改良了所有的舞曲在最後的榮譽商演裡表演了一曲，在那一曲裡讓人感受到了生命的美好與堅毅，而痛苦中的堅持忍不住讓人落下了眼淚，在這一場表演裡也徹底的改變了金對父親的看法，讓他也成為了一名不輸他父親的滑冰選手，然後就在金剛上了成年組比完了大獎賽決賽的當下，他便收到了家中的來電，那帶給人類希望的男人在這一次是永遠的沉眠了，而在他閉上眼睛前，正看著電視的轉播，對著他的兒子滿是自豪。  
那是他JJ的兒子，繼承了他King的部分，代表著他的榮耀。

在勇利跟維克多回到了俄羅斯之後，他們回到了家裡收拾著家中的東西，而十分幸運的是在他們的家裡沒有被人闖入跡象，所以也沒有遭受到破壞，時間像是被封印在他們離開的那一天，而地上則鋪滿了厚厚的灰塵。  
他們花了一天的時間來做打理，把一些衣服跟冰箱裡壞掉的食物都給清洗乾淨，接著在隔天他們去採買物品時經過了一家寵物旅館，那是他們參加大獎賽時將馬卡欽寄放的旅館，不抱著任何的希望，他們只是想再進去看一眼。  
很顯然的那間殘破不堪的寵物旅館倒是沒有這麼好運，整片玻璃窗都碎了，散的店內滿目瘡痍，甚至還有一些紅褐色的痕跡散在地面上，這讓人不難想像當初這裡發生了些什麼，但維克多他們不願去多想，只是覺得有些事情或許不知道還比較好，他們寧可相信馬卡欽是躲到了別的地方，在外面過著牠的生活，雖然喪屍的數量驚人，但是只要馬卡欽的行動沒有被限制住的話，他們相信馬卡欽有這個能力逃生的。  
懷抱著這樣的希望，他們仍舊是在寵物旅館附近找了一圈，也走了一遍他們常帶馬卡欽散步的路線，雖然明知道希望渺茫，但是不做些什麼的話，對他們來說更加的難受。  
在剛回到俄羅斯的一個禮拜，他們總是重複著同樣的行程，每一天撥出一點時間去尋找馬卡欽，然後再去處理雅可夫離開之後的事情，而雅可夫的學生多數還是決定回到這個訓練場，即便他們永遠失去了他們的教練，但是在現在也沒有比這裡更好的選擇，況且在這個冰場裡承載了太多屬於他們的回憶。  
雖然短時間內要重啟冰場是沒有辦法的，因為在民生物資都還沒穩定下來以前，其他的東西都算是奢侈品，所以他們也只能等待。  
而在這期間維克多跟勇利也抽空回了長谷津一趟，在電車上還可以看見一些撞凹的痕跡，機場到現在也只是進行局部開放而已，有些地方都還在做著清理跟修復，一路上的那些曾經看習慣的風景，在這一次卻有些不同了。  
有些是房屋的玻璃破碎，有些是牆面上還殘留一些汙漬，被保留下來的不只是過去的回憶，還有病毒曾經肆虐的痕跡，也許這些會隨著時間淡去，但這永遠也不會從他們的大腦裡抹去。  
當他們兩人回到了長谷津車站時，美奈子老師是第一個撲了上去，她的眼眶泛紅卻仍是用那誇張的語調與笑聲遮掩住一切，由於長谷津是個蕭條的小鎮，也正因為這樣所以並沒有受到太多的影響，在病毒擴散以前，他們早就都撤離乾淨了，所以他們唯一擔心的就是在美國的勇利，好在他們也平安的回來了。  
再一次被美奈子老師擁抱的瞬間，勇利也覺得自己的眼淚就要掉下來了，他深刻的體會到，原來自己是這麼的想念。

回家的路上，一樣的道路，一樣的房屋，每走一步路勇利便覺得自己又更緊張了一點，當他來到了烏托邦的門口時，聽見了真利姐在屋內忙進忙出的聲音，有一瞬間他有些不敢踏進去，他很怕這是一場夢境，當他推開了拉門後卻發現自己卻還是在某個廢墟裡醒來，或者裡面根本沒有他的家人，一切都是他的幻想而已。  
在這時的美奈子老師也不催促他，只是靜靜的等著，而維克多也只是輕輕的握住了勇利的手，給了他一個擁抱，然後在他的髮際上落下了一吻輕輕的說著。  
「我會一直在這裡陪你的，勇利。」  
這一句話帶給了勇利一些勇氣，他深吸了一口氣後，拉開了拉門，在看見了他的家人正在復原著店裡的擺設與東西時，勇利落下了眼淚，這是在他第二次哭的像孩子一樣，那熟悉的一聲，歡迎你回來，勇利。  
好像把所有的苦難跟委屈都給拉了出來，然後輕輕的被打散了，在這一瞬間勇利才有種真的都過去了的感受，真真實實覺得那些黑暗般的日子終於結束了。

這一天為了慶祝勇利跟維克多的歸來，當天晚上在烏托邦甚至開了慶祝晚會，寬子的豬排丼仍跟記憶中的一樣好吃，好吃到勇利都覺得自己要再哭一遍了，畢竟病毒爆發以來他們能夠吃到的東西實在是很不忍說，連維克多也忍不住大喊著好吃而連吃了好幾碗。  
這時的利也喝得爛醉，在大廳裡跳著不知名的舞蹈，讓真利想拉也拉不住，兩人還差點摔成了一團，美奈子老師則像是嫌這不夠亂似的，趁機一直朝著勇利灌起了酒，接著沒幾分鐘，本來只有一個人在大廳亂跳的，變成了兩個人，瞬間亂成了一團，最後還得是維克多把喝醉酒的勇利扛回了房間，而真利跟寬子也把利也拖走之後才結束了這場鬧劇。

在狹小的單人床上，勇利掙扎著四肢大喊著我沒有醉，我跟維克多已經結婚了之類的話時，維克多只覺得又好氣又好笑，只得手忙腳亂的幫勇利把衣服給換了下來，然後邊親吻著對方讓他聽話一點。  
「勇利，別鬧！讓我把衣服換好。」當維克多再次想將勇利的右手從睡衣袖子裡拉出來卻失敗時，他忍不住這麼說著。  
「不要…我好熱。」  
「喝過酒露肚子睡覺的話容易感冒的。」  
「那你親我一下。」  
勇利濕潤的眼睛像是撒嬌般的說著，紅通通的臉頰顯得很誘人，而嘴唇還帶點水光，這樣的樣子讓維克多有些難以控制，也許在最一開始只是想要安撫這個喝醉的小豬而已，但是到了後面兩人有沒有成功的把睡衣換上又是另外一回事。  
在隔天早上當勇利發現自己全身赤裸的在維克多懷裡醒來後，身體的某處還隱隱的發酸時，昨天荒唐的回憶瞬間都跟著回來了。  
什麼我不要、你進來、我不管、你別走，各種亂七八糟的東西塞的他大腦很痛，酒真的不能喝多，勇利忍不住這麼想著，昨晚的自己實在是太丟人了，而忍不住滿臉通紅的勇利只好繼續窩在維克多的懷裡假裝睡著，然而他所不知道的是，在這時維克多已經在心裡默默的決定，偶爾把勇利灌醉也很不錯。

在長谷津待了一個禮拜後，維克多跟勇利再次的回到了俄羅斯，當他們回到住家門口時卻發現在他們的門板上貼著一張紙條，那個落款十分的眼熟，顯然是他們委託照顧馬卡欽的那間寵物旅館，那片刻維克多的心臟狂跳，連行李都來不及放進屋內就直接的扔在了門口，趕緊拉著勇利就往寵物旅館的方向跑去，這時在寵物旅館門口有一個熟悉的身影正在打掃著，在看見他們兩人的同時也開心的朝著他們揮手。  
「我終於聯絡上你們了，維克多。」  
當對方露出了一個笑容時，維克多連忙的抓著他的手問著。  
「馬卡欽…？他…」  
「在店裡面。」對方指了指店舖內，只見在裡面的幾個籠子裡分別關了不同的寵物，而其中一個籠子裡的十分的熟悉，咖啡紅的捲毛，有些傻楞的身影，一瞬間維克多以為自己是不是看錯了，雖然體型上瘦了一點，打理的也沒有過去的那麼好，但是當維克多再度眨了一下眼時，他很確信自己並沒有看錯。  
而他的身體比他的大腦早了一步動作了起來，下意識的他已經走到了龍子面前，當鐵籠打開來後馬卡欽便衝上前把他給整個撲倒，而那真實的觸感才將維克多拉回了現實。  
而在一旁的店主也才說起了這些日子以來他們的生活，在隔壁小鎮裡有一間他朋友的音樂教室，裡面有個小型錄音室，為了避免狗叫聲把喪屍引來，他只能把店裡的狗都轉移過去，而自己也住在了那裡。  
白天偷偷溜出來尋找補給品，傍晚前回去，一人四狗的就這麼生活，但是一段時間後，周遭的店家能搜刮的都讓他搜刮的差不多，有一次他帶著馬卡欽回到店裡搜刮物資時，想不到一個被感染的人就躲在他店裡直到成為了喪屍，店內的玻璃跟血跡也是那時候打破跟染上的，當時還好有馬卡欽提醒著他，要不然他也要成為喪屍肚子裡的食物。  
而這也更加的堅定了他要好好照顧這些動物的決心，在堅持了一陣子之後，他被政府的軍隊找到，後來被帶去了一個避難所，而當他再度回來時，維克多他們剛好去了一趟日本，算是很不湊巧的錯過。  
好在維克多的鄰居告訴他，維克多他們還會回來，所以他才在維克多的門前留下了紙條，當他看見維克多跟馬卡欽重逢時，也更加堅定了他沒有做錯的想法，雖然很多人曾經笑他，連他的朋友把音樂教室留給他自行先逃生時也覺得他傻，他一個人帶著四條狗是肯定逃不出去的，只能找個安定的地方躲著，但這樣的風險很大，雖然他活到了最後，總是有很多人說，不會有人感謝你這麼做的，但是在這瞬間，他覺得那些人都錯了，對他們的主人來說，他們是家人。  
也許世界會奪走你許多，但也會還給你許多，在維克多領著馬卡欽回家時，不論是他或者是店主都這麼覺得，而如今他們也從失去的當中找回了些什麼。

回到俄羅斯的尤里在接受到通知趕往醫院時，看見的便是爺爺一臉的笑容，他安然自得的躺在了病床上，完全不像是被感染的樣子。  
雖然生命上沒有疑慮，只需要在醫院裡接受長期的治療，但是年邁的身體經不起這樣的折磨，想到這裡他實在是忍不住又想對自己的父母大罵一番，連照顧爺爺都顧不好，有的時候他不知道該說什麼才好，也許是看見了他的心疼恨難受的情緒，尤里的爺爺輕輕的揉了他的金色頭髮，面帶笑容的說著。  
「尤拉奇卡，你現在真的長大了。」  
那是對自家孫子的驕傲，也是一種放心，在這些磨練之下，再也沒有什麼能難得倒尤里的，而身為爺爺這個身分，再也沒有比這個更加欣慰的事情了。  
而回到了俄羅斯的這三天，奧塔別克卻都沒有來過一通電話，連尤里打去都沒有人接，這樣的狀態讓尤里有些擔心，雖然他嘴巴上不說，但是心裡卻有種煩躁感，終於在奧塔連絡上他時，正準備要破口大罵的尤里卻罵不出話來。  
「對不起，我剛處理完家人的後事。」  
簡短的這一句話，沒有哀傷沒有悲痛，但是尤里卻明白這個似乎沒有情緒的男人，如今卻是很難過，明明是一樣的語調，但是尤里卻可以感覺的到裡面的傷感。  
在這一場浩劫過後，奧塔失去了一大半的家人，他成為了這個家裡的唯一的支柱，所以他不能悲傷不能倒下，他是一名戰士，所以必須要撐起這一切，而在這時他更加的瘋狂想念起那抹金色像隻小豹的尤里，他帶給他堅強，卻也能看出他的脆弱，所以即便他瘋狂的想念他，他仍舊是不敢接對方的電話，也不敢回撥，直到他把這所有的一切都處理完畢了才撥上了這麼一通電話。  
本以為會被罵得很淒慘的奧塔別克，卻在對方的一陣沉後得到了一句。  
「聽清楚了，奧塔別克，我就是你的家人。」  
那句話之後奧塔笑了，眼眶發熱著，是的，他還有最珍貴的東西，至少這世界也沒有奪去了所有還替他留下了希望。

我就是你的家人，而你也就是我的家人。


	37. 黎明番外-寂寞的人們

克里斯是一個怕寂寞的人，尤其是在升上成年組之後這個現象越來越嚴重，也許是因為一個明日之星跨上了成年組的挑戰，在越來越多搶眼的賽事表現之下，他也成為了媒體的寵兒，在加上他奔放自我的熱情與男性的魅力表現，很快的讓他成為了半個名人，大概是因為這樣的影響下，所以走在大街上時也老是被粉絲媒體給關注，而這卻讓他產生了一種寂寞，一種在人群中找不到理解自己的寂寞。  
正是因為被這樣包圍，在許多的聲音、視線當中，克里斯總覺得少了什麼，雖然他的表現依舊很專業，練習也做得很足，但是不經意流露出來的落寞神情老是讓一堆媒體粉絲亂想，在加上他的感情世界也挺豐富的，各種猜測總是在網路上亂竄，有時甚至比那個口不遮掩語出驚人的維克多還更有新聞熱度。  
為了避免媒體又因為克里斯一個憂鬱的側臉下了什麼標題，滑冰聯盟便決定派一個人專門在克里斯身邊當作陪伴，而這也就是克里斯跟盧卡的最初。  
在盧卡被派去克里斯身邊前，他是滑冰聯盟裡類似公關類的職務，關注著選手們的新聞媒體，適時的幫助他們不要鬧出什麼不太好的消息，以及幫忙滑冰聯盟各種對外的新聞資料，對於自己被派到選手身邊，盧卡一開始到是有些震驚，畢竟照顧選手跟他的專業有些不同，但是在維克多這個媒體大麻煩面前，聯盟可折騰不起另一個媒體寵兒，所以就把這個有點燙手的攤子扔給了他。  
盧卡只記得主管拍了拍他的肩膀對著他說，「你們年輕人肯定會互相理解的，比我們這些老年人有用的多了！」  
看著主管說完就跑了的模樣，盧卡也只能摸了摸鼻子認了，誰讓他資淺又加上他想請調回瑞士，所以也只能接受了，這跟他本來想做的工作有些不同，所以他也不確定自己到底能不能做得好照顧克里斯的責任，但他看著手上厚厚的資料，那張夾在文件裡的照片，盧卡無奈的笑了一笑看著這個備受滑冰屆期待的新星，而他似乎也開始也有點期待了。

被送到克里斯身邊的第一天，那長長的睫毛跟金色的短髮，配著小麥色的膚色，還有那個魅力十足的笑容，盧卡便的感受到了克里斯的魅力，在被派遣到這個工作之前，他就很熟悉克里斯這個選手，而被安排了這個工作後，他則是更加的努力研究有關克里斯的資料，但是那些資料卻遠遠比不上他自己親眼見到為止，這個人會走到更高的地方，在見面的那時後盧卡就這麼確定了。  
然而盧卡沒有預料得到的是，這個充滿魅力的小青年，感情生活倒也是跟著很精彩，偶爾的一點花邊消息不輸給當紅的維克多‧尼基福羅夫，在知道這兩人私下還有著交情之後，盧卡更是覺得到底這兩人是物以類聚呢？還是被維克多影響的，然而不論是哪一個都很令人頭疼。  
其實克里斯的感情世界也不算是太複雜，他跟人交往的時候也都是很認真的，男孩女孩都有，但也許是他有些豪放不羈的態度，往往帶給別人一種不安全感，而一直待在克里斯身邊的盧卡卻看得很真切，他知道克里斯對感情很專一，但同時他又很豪放，從來不會收斂那屬於他的個人的魅力，也因此感情的壽命也不太長，甚至也有過那種處的快樂但是卻沒有定下來的對象。  
但其實沒有人會發現在分手過後克里斯總是會特別沮喪，那沮喪只有盧卡能看的見，雖然克里斯依舊掛著笑容，練習時的表現仍舊亮眼，但是不經意的睫毛眨了兩下，露出一點憂鬱的神色，盧卡便明白了那細小的變化，他不是不傷心不在意，只是不表現出來而已。  
至此盧卡算是很徹底的明白，克里斯是真的是個很怕寂寞的人，所以會眷戀跟人的相處還有人的溫度，也因此盧卡並不打算干涉克里斯的交友狀況，只是適時的幫他做掩護，甚至替他對著媒體發聲，阻絕了那些記者說出了無可奉告的模樣，這時在外人的眼裡他儼然像是克里斯的專屬經紀人，但那也無仿，他只是很喜歡初見克里斯時的那個笑容，並且希望他可以一直這麼的笑下去而已，只是那時的盧卡並不知道，有些東西在他自己的心裡早就已經發酵了。  
由於他一直慣著克里斯，導致盧卡有好幾次都被滑冰協會給關切了，但無論協會如何威脅利誘的給他施壓，盧卡從來都不想改變克里斯，不過還好有盧卡的公關處理方式，近些日子以來這些不著實際的奇怪新聞就少了許多，而克里斯也不再露出寂寞的樣子。

對克里斯來說，總有那麼一個人，陪著自己去練習，陪著自己去比賽，記住自己的喜好，然後在媒體面前維護自己，剛開始的時候他只把盧卡當作是個照顧自己年長幾歲的朋友，但是久了克里斯卻發現有盧卡在他就不寂寞了。  
克里斯知道自己很有大眾魅力，所以很常受到關注跟喜愛，在加上他在花滑裡的表現，粉絲跟愛慕者很多，但有的時候克里斯也會覺得他們喜歡的是那個在螢幕上的自己，有的時候他會感覺到徬徨跟迷茫，這也許是他不敢輕易的投入自己在每個感情裡面的原因。  
他愛著那些人，他只是沒有表現的那麼明顯，他只是需要別人多愛他一些多給他一點安全感，需要的不是那個喜愛自己的光鮮亮麗，而是真切的看見自己、看著自己、喜歡著自己的人。  
在一次次的失戀當中，盧卡總是靜靜的坐在他身邊，借出了他的肩膀，聽著克里斯說著不著邊際的話，許多人都以為他的愛很廣泛，所以覺得他不會為了誰離去而難過，講到這裡克里斯總覺得自己無比的委屈，明明被分手的是自己，怎麼到像是自己才是那個提分手的，克里斯有些不懂，但他卻也不想解釋著什麼。  
晚上公園的風有點冷，在路燈下的長椅打出了一塊圓形的光亮，像是鎂光燈一樣，自己就坐在光亮的地方，就像是人人都覺得他很光鮮亮麗，卻沒有人發現在那明亮的位子上也會有影子的出現，為什麼大家總是覺得他不傷心呢？  
一陣沉默之後，盧卡看著公園裡的花圃，好像那裡有著什麼一樣，但又好像是沒有在看什麼，徐徐的他淡淡的對克里斯說，「你一定很難過吧。」  
就是這麼一句話，克里斯覺得眼淚在他的眼眶打轉，這還是有人第一次這麼對他說，過往的其他人通常是打趣的說他很快就找到新對象，或者調侃他個兩三句，而他也只能投以玩笑，第一次有人如此認真的看待著他的情緒，剖開了那些鎂光燈，剖開了那些光鮮亮麗，直直的看見了他內心的情緒，那一刻好像有什麼不一樣了。

慢慢開始，克里斯好奇著盧卡的一切，他們像是最好的朋友，又像是工作上最有默契的夥伴，漸漸的克里斯開始覺得他似乎不寂寞了。  
他不用在尋找別人的溫暖，他習慣了在練習過後跟盧卡去吃消夜，還有每一次的賽事接送與陪伴，更了解到每當他情緒不好的時候，盧卡便會帶他去散散步，坐在公園裡透一口氣，漸漸的他喜歡上這個溫度，這一個人。  
甚至在知道盧卡因為帶著一點點的日本血統，家族替他取了個日本的小名喚做真澄時，在只有他們兩人的場合，偶爾克里斯喜歡這麼喚他，而這個只屬於盧卡家人跟他的小祕密讓克里斯很是欣喜，慢慢的他們都有些不一樣了。  
是誰先開始的誰也說不準，在某次賽事拿下冠軍之後，他們去了酒會慶功，再把喝得有些微醺的克里斯送去飯店房間裡時，他們四目相對，空氣中產生了一點變化，當他們回過神來，兩人的身體已經緊貼，唇上都是彼此的氣味。  
這個吻的感覺真好，克里斯這麼覺得，整個內心都被填的很滿，然而有些煞風景的是那一吻後盧卡摀著嘴退後了兩步，一臉像是做了什麼壞事的模樣，但是看見對方的無措是對自己的關心後，頓時克里斯心情又好上了許多。  
「抱歉，克里斯，你喝醉了…我…」  
不等這溫柔的男人把話組織起來，克里斯便率先的打斷了盧卡的話，他知道盧卡在擔心什麼、在想著什麼，這兩年多來的陪伴他們早就有默契了，往往不用多說都能明白對方在想些什麼，不過這方面怎麼就這麼遲鈍呢？  
「我喜歡你，盧卡，不是因為喝醉，也沒有腦袋不清醒，我喜歡你，再也沒有比這個更明確的事情了。」克里斯低低的笑著，長長的睫毛眨了兩下，看起來明亮動人，而那個時候盧卡的震驚轉換為欣喜，表情精彩到克里斯有些嘆息沒有把這畫面給錄了下來。  
而在當天晚上那個外界裡他名義上的經紀人就在他的房裡度過了一晚。

克里斯是一個很優秀的選手，隨著他年歲的增長，他的魅力更擄獲了許多的粉絲，名氣也越來越高漲，排名還常常緊貼著維克多，幾乎成了媒體寵兒二號。  
但也因為這層因素，他跟盧卡的關係就被扒了開來，什麼近水樓台先得月之類的新聞總是會跟著出來。  
克里斯跟誰交往都不稀奇，但是跟自己的照顧者變成了情侶，就成了媒體的新話題，隨著克里斯的名聲越走越高，盧卡越開始覺得自己的存在會給對方添來麻煩甚至造成困擾，沒有一對情侶是不吵架的，但這漸漸的成為兩人矛盾的點，盧卡開始覺得也許他應該離開克里斯比較好，終於在某一次的訪談中，兩人的關係又被挖出來討論一番後，盧卡覺得自己應該要離開了。  
說分手的那一天下著雨，公園的路燈下站著兩個人的身影，克里斯問他關於滑冰聯盟說盧卡辭去了他的照顧者的工作是什麼意思？  
這時盧卡抿了抿唇淡淡的說，那便是字面上的意思，他說他應該離開了，他的存在只會給克里斯帶來困擾，不論克里斯怎麼說怎麼挽回都留不下這個男人，只見他把傘塞進了他的手心，在他的額頭上落下了一吻，那是一個非常虔誠的吻，溫柔並且帶著心碎的味道。  
「我愛你，克里斯，所以我必須要離開。」  
看著那個踏進黑夜裡的身影，克里斯的內心斯吼著，不要走！別走！留下來！  
但無論他內心斯吼了多少遍，那往常總是能讀懂他內心的男人這一次卻是沒有回頭了，那一天的雨很大，夜很黑，而他的心很痛，像是被挖空了什麼一樣，痛的失去自我。  
然而隔天他卻也只能獨自堅強起來面對，甚至對於各種傳言詢問只露出了笑容不給予回答，他不想擺出悲傷的姿態，可是每到夜晚那天的情景總是困擾著他，把他拖進了寂寞的深淵裡面，一直到有一天他發現，他總是會收到一個粉絲的來信和小禮物，雖然不是什麼貴重的東西，但卻是很合乎克里斯的喜好，每當他覺得低落時，總是能收到一封信、一束花，甚至是給他家貓咪的小玩意，這總是讓他的心情好上了許多。

慢慢的克里斯對這個粉絲有些好奇，在一次賽事之後他第一次碰上約瑟夫，對方在那時露出了一個靦腆的笑容，明明是比他高大的男人，卻像是個小型犬一樣，這讓克里斯覺得有些好笑。  
在後台他接過了約瑟夫的花，甚至還跟他交換了聯繫方式，從此幾乎每一場賽事他都可以看見約瑟夫，這讓他不免有些好奇起對方的工作，怎麼能跟著他到處跑。  
這時約瑟夫才說自己經營了一個小小生意，那算是一個虛擬提供的交易牽線的平台，他只要帶著電腦把其他的事交給辦公室的助手就可以了，所以不論他在任何地方都可以工作，也就不受到地點的拘束，這也是他可以跟著克里斯到處跑的原因。  
隨著約瑟夫的出現，克里斯覺得夜晚不再那麼可怕，心裡不再那麼空洞，雖然他有時候會想起自己失去的什麼，有時候還是會覺得心酸，但是在約瑟夫的陪伴之下他覺得一切似乎都在好轉。  
終於在約瑟夫不知道是第幾次的告白之下，克里斯答應了，明明只是交往而已，卻搞得跟求婚似的，他開心的抱著克里斯轉圈圈，像極了電影裡求婚成功的男主角一樣，就只差沒有抱著他跑一大圈喊著他答應了！他答應了！  
交往後約瑟夫簡直要把他給寵上了天，無微不至的照顧，甚至連媒體都嗅到了新男友的蹤跡，但克里斯總是會想起不知道盧卡會怎麼想？他好嗎？  
自他們分手後盧卡的社群上都沒更新動態，除了在滑冰聯盟的某些文章裡看的見他的名字外，盧卡就像是從他的生命裡消失，雖然已經不會疼痛不已，但仍是想念。

而克里斯所不知道的是，他以為他跟約瑟夫的初次見面是在某一場的賽事之後，然而實際上卻是在盧卡與他關係確認後沒有多久，在他二十歲的時候，那一天是他生命裡一段淡到不行的回憶，甚至沒有起任何的波瀾，但對約瑟夫來說是他生命中最重要的一天。  
在那一天在練習後，他跟盧卡和往常一樣一起散步回家，天空飄著小雨，冬天的風有些冷冽，就在兩人緊了緊大衣的領口準備要回家時，小巷子裡傳出了一些細小的動靜，這讓克里斯有些好奇的走了進去。  
「誰在哪裡？」他喊了一聲，接著他聽見腳步奔跑的聲音，還有一點顫抖的呼吸聲，隨後他拿出了手機開啟了光源，然後在角落裡看見了一個有些落魄的男人，長長的頭髮把臉遮掉了大半，臉上還滿是泥灰，他坐在角落裡摀著腹部，看起來像是被打了幾拳的樣子。  
「先生，你還好嗎？」克里斯蹲下去問著，然而對方卻是不領情一般扭過了身子。  
「先生，需要幫你報警嗎？」跟隨在克里斯後頭的盧卡開口問道，似乎在斟酌著現場的狀況。  
「走開…」男人嘲諷的說了一句，不知道是嘲諷自己的落魄，還是對於克里斯他們的幫助嗤之以鼻，總之就像是不太搭理他們似的，然而那語句裡卻有他自己沒有察覺得寂寞與落寞。  
被這麼說的克里斯並不惱火，只是看著對方有些單薄的穿著和打著冷顫的身體，什麼也沒說的走了，男人笑了一下，像他這樣的人死在臭水溝也引不起什麼注意，他就是個卑微的螻蟻，嘲笑了幾句，連剛才克里斯身影擋掉的一點冷風又隨著他的離開灌了進來。  
然而就在他自暴自棄沒有多久之後，一陣腳步聲傳來，他也不知道是不是剛才那群傢伙又折返回來了，算了！就算是他也覺得隨便了，反正他就爛命一條沒什麼好留戀的，然而出乎他意料之外的，剛才那張好看的臉又冒了出來，手裡還拿著一杯熱咖啡。  
「這個給你，喝了會好多了。」  
克里斯不由分說的把咖啡塞進了他的手裡，接著又拿下了自己的圍巾繞在了男人的脖子上，甚至把手套跟毛帽都拿了下來，這讓男人有些傻了，他呆愣的看著眼前的青年，只見他還撐起了另一把傘塞進了他另一隻手裡，然後往他的大衣裡塞了一點零錢。  
「看你要坐車還是找地方休息應該都夠了，總是有那麼一些糟心的事情，但日子總會過去的。」克里斯笑著說完了這一句後，男人在瞬間只覺得自己像是看見了一個傻子，又或者一個小天使，給陌生人送錢什麼的…  
男人張了張嘴想說些什麼的時候，巷口的盧卡卻喊了克里斯一聲，只見對方站了起來，臉上是個溫暖的笑容，他往盧卡的方向走去，接著朝他揮了揮手後就躲進了盧卡的懷裡走了。  
那是他在泥淖裡第一次感受到的溫暖，他哭了，他在失敗宣布破產時都沒有哭，在女友跟別人跑時都沒有哭，流落街頭時沒有哭，被討債的毆打也沒有哭，除了在雙親的葬禮上哭過之外，這還是他第一次哭得跟個孩子一樣。  
原來還是有溫暖，活著還是很美好。

那一天之後他振作了起來，先從苦力的工作做起好讓自己有最起碼的保障，他留著克里斯給他的東西，甚至連那些零錢都折好好收在錢包裡，每當他覺得撐不下去時，就會拿出來看一看，然後圍著克里斯的圍巾跟自己說他還能撐下去。  
而過不了多久，他便發現了那個叫做克里斯的青年是一個花滑選手，還是一個很努力很有才華的選手，然後他被克里斯在冰場上的模樣給影響了，從此更加努力的工作，努力的從底層爬了起來，每當他完成了自己訂的目標時，他就會給自己一個獎勵，去看克里斯的比賽，或者是送送禮物給他，他會把那些東西送到瑞士的滑冰協會，雖然他不知到克里斯能不能收到，但是這麼做似乎能多給他一點慰藉、一點溫暖，也成為了他的信仰。  
雖然當他第二次跟克里斯見面時，對方大概沒有想起當年的小插曲，不過也不能怪他，自己跟當時的樣子差了太多，而約瑟夫也不想說出來，他只想當做他自己的小秘密，要是沒有克里斯的話，他大概就要成為巷子裡的死屍了。  
所以當他為了克里斯要接受死亡時，他其實覺得很划算，因為要是沒有克里斯的話，他早在更早之前就要死去，自己一直活到現在也許就是為了在這一刻保護他，所以他不覺得難過。  
所以…別哭了，克里斯，我愛你！我希望你能一直這麼快樂的下去，會有那麼一個人陪在你身邊的，即便我不在了你也要好好的活下去，我的天使，我的愛。

對於克里斯的寂寞，這世界上最明白的大概就是維克多而已，他也許比克里斯還要寂寞，不是他自誇而是他站在了一個連他自己都很迷惘的高度，不論他做了什麼突破，大家總是會因為，啊！是維克多所以不稀奇。  
他的名氣、他花滑上的成就讓他覺得很寂寞，一直到網路上的一段影片，他看見了勇利對他的信仰，那全心全意的情感，勾起了那場酒會後帶著醉意滿滿的回憶，明明已經醉到在扭身子了，卻還是一心一意的拉著自己，讓自己當他的教練，讓自己陪在他的身邊。  
在勇利的花滑裡維克多似乎看見了火花跟熱情，於是二話不說他去了日本，做了他人生當中最正確的決定，那就是當了勇利的教練。  
看著勇利為了讓他留下的努力，跟尤里競爭著他的陪伴，在地下室裡落下的眼淚，以及在教堂前的金色戒指跟誓言，晚上卻在飯店裡說出讓人心碎要離開自己身邊的話。  
在勇利身邊的短短日子裡，維克多似乎才發覺自己在活著，他的情感與生活不再像過去那麼純粹，多了許多沒有過的情感，原來生活還有這麼多的面貌，他開始明白克里斯對他說的，有那麼一個人讓你不再寂寞是怎麼一回事。  
和勇利的短短日子裡，比他之前的生活多了更多，絢爛的像是慶典裡的煙花，當你嚐到了這樣的滋味後又怎麼能失去？  
所以當勇利決定要繼續待在他的身邊時，維克多早就決定不再放手，也許在其他人眼裡，勇利更加的害怕自己的離去，然而事實卻是他比勇利更害怕勇利的離開，說他自私也好，如果有一天他們有誰要犧牲，說什麼維克多都不可能讓勇利陷入危境，因為失去了勇利他就失去了所有的一切。  
在這被病毒弄得一團亂的日子裡，雖然維克多表現的很鎮定，帶著他們逃生，一路上表現的冷靜而強大，但天知道每當那些東西靠近勇利時，他的心總是跳的快到不像樣，恐懼從他的脊椎竄滿了全身，那股害怕拉扯著他，深怕一個不注意他就要失去他的愛，失去了他的生活。  
可以的話他真想把勇利藏在他的口袋裡，好好的藏在手心裡遠離這些亂七八糟的東西，但是他不能、他做不到、他不夠強大，在夜深人靜時他總是要把勇利緊緊的抱在懷裡，那麼他才有那麼一點的安全感。

在某一次的任務中，當他被迫與勇利分開時，天曉得他多麼煎熬，一分鐘都有一年這麼久，在他重傷被送回基地裡卻找不著勇利時，他都要瘋了，世界都要毀滅了，沒有了勇利這世界還有什麼意思呢？  
還好他等了幾天，勇利便回到了他的身邊，如果這世界上真的有神的話，維克多只希望祂們能聽見他唯一的祈禱，他希望他的勇利可以健康的活下去，一直到這世界恢復正常的秩序為止，一直到黑暗消失黎明升起。  
也許是他的信念過於強大，最終他們終於熬過了這一切，雖然也付出了許多的代價，但是他還能牽著勇利的手，還有那麼一個不讓他寂寞的人，能讓他的世界充滿像煙花的色彩，維克多覺得這已經是上天給他的最好的恩惠。

只要勇利還在他的身邊，那麼他就不再寂寞。

曾經寂寞的人、寂寞的心，總是會有那麼一個人，改變了你的生活，成為了你生命中的那一個唯一。

謝謝你來到了我的生命，讓我從此不再寂寞。


End file.
